The Monarchy
by EmpressSaix
Summary: If you think being a royal is all about tiaras, ballgowns and fancy parties then you're a fool. It's about conniving people, their dark intentions and ruthless actions. Naoko and Uryu Ishida perpare to be dethroned. Sequel to "The Royal Line"
1. Prologue

Prologue

***Merry Christmas to all! :D ****It's the dawning of a new fanfic era! Alright dramatics aside I'm so stoked for this story and I hope you guys are too. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame, or Seirin. Just a bunch of OC's, that's all folks.***

* * *

><p>(<em>Japan, March 1946<em>)

With the last gentle stroke of her brush the young lady set it down and looked at her three page handiwork. Everything she had every wanted to say to her mother was right there on paper. _Only because I'm too cowardly to say it to her face._ She thought gloomily.

The sliding doors that led to her room opened and one of the maids, a hardy young lady, brought in a partially packed trunk. The white kimono grabbed lady folded her letter, after making sure the ink was dry, and placed it in an already addressed envelope.

"What else would you like me to pack for you Lady Tsukiume?" The maid asked.

The young Quincy lady stood and strode to the trunk, "It's alright Akiko I can pack the rest myself, thank you though."

The maid was always caught off guard by her younger mistress's kindness to her and the rest of the help. It was a bit of a shame to see someone so kind being married off. She bowed nonetheless and left her presence. Tsukiume may have appeared to be alone but she could feel the presence of another behind her.

She smiled and spoke before turning around, "Your Hirenkyaku may have become much more silent and you've improved on suppressing your reiatsu but I can still tell when you're right behind me Soken."

Said young man could only smile at her as she turned to face him. He had grown quite a bit from being a scrawny teenager to a strapping young man. The bride-to-be had also matured, she was once a frail doll and now a healthy, if not a bit athletic, woman. She was dressed in a beautiful pristine white wedding kimono; the only thing missing was the headwear.

He gently gripped her arms, "Setsuna are you really sure you want to do this? You could easily turn back..."

"And then what? Live an empty and meaningless life? I'd rather be poor and happy then rich and depressed. I want to live with meaning." She slipped her arms around his waist, "I want to live with you."

Soken wrapped his arms around her, "I probably won't be able to give you the...rich lifestyle you deserve. Setsuna, my princess, you deserve all of life's fineries and I don't want to deprive you of any of that."

The noble lady leaned back to look at him, "The truly fine things in life can never be bought with money. Please...stop trying to talk me out of this. I've made up my mind."

"And that's when I really know I'm not going to win this, given how stubborn you are. Very well my princess, then everything has been completed on my end of this plan for now." Her guard said with his positive attitude.

Setsuna strode over to her closet and started picking up stacks of clothing and placing them in the trunk, "Good, one less thing to worry about. Now the really tricky parts come."

While she was packing she didn't notice that the letter she was holding slipped from her hand and into the folds of one of the kimonos. Feeling satisfied that the trunk was packed she shut it and locked it.

Setsuna took a deep breath before looking back at him, "This is the part where we kill Tsukiume Fukumoto."

* * *

><p>(<em>Present Day<em>)

The rather loud hum of the jet engines of the airplane made Naoko's ears feel like they were plugged up, it didn't help that she had to keep swallowing to make them pop. Honestly it wasn't this bad the last time she traveled a few months ago. She rubbed her temples with one hand and continued to stare frustrated at the open diary in front of her.

Ever since she had found it Naoko had poured over it as often as she could, absorbing every speck of detail from her grandmother's past. But there were still some minor and annoying major gaps in some of the entries and some were months apart.

Naoko spent most of her free time in the Soul Society interviewing people she thought might have some connection to her family. She repeatedly went to Kyoraku and Ukitake until she was positive she had everything they could offer. Naoko didn't have nearly enough courage to go up to Unohana, so the Quincy princess didn't even try. _That smile of hers is scary for a reason..._she thought with a slight shudder.

She then tried the Vizards but the only people she briefly got into contact with were Shinji and Hiyori and she's yet to hear anything back from them. Next was the Head Captain but he refused to speak about anything about the subject. _I'll have to ask Naomi to needle him for me, she is his granddaughter after all and not many grandfathers can resist when their granddaughters ask them for something_.

Uryu had told her to stop running herself ragged and be happy with what information she has. But there were five things Naoko does not handle well: being stuck in small/tight places, being weak or sick, being used and leaving things unfinished. The fifth thing was quite private that she didn't like to disclose, even mentally to herself.

There were gaps in her grandmother's past, in their family's past as a whole even. Naoko knew that those gaps were eating at her brother too. She was going to fill in the blanks, that was her goal. That and survive whatever Hell Himmel Feld tries to throw at them.

"Still pouring over that dingy little book?" The person sitting next to her asked.

Her sapphire blue eyes slide over to Yumichika who was resting his chin in his hand on the armrest. It was the two of them, Uryu and Nemu who'd be spending three months at the most in Germany and perhaps a week or two in Paris. Naoko was glad he came, merely as a friend, and for now, nothing more.

"Yes I am. This little book has the recordings of my grandmother's thoughts, feelings and biggest milestones in her life. This book speaks volumes of her, volumes I never learned just by living with her most my life." Naoko said as she closed the book and leaned back in her seat.

"Diaries and journals can be much more informative then history text books. But like with all books you can only glean so much from a person before having to find another source." Yumichika said sagely.

"You speak as though from experience. Don't tell me you've snooped through other people's personal logs." Naoko said wryly.

Yumichika faked being hurt, "Naoko who do you take me for? Rangiku? Please even I have boundaries and I can honestly say that I've never gone through people's personal items or private lives."

"Which means that he has and he'll probably do it to you too Naoko," Uryu remarked from behind them.

The feathered Reaper turned around to face him, "I do not and I would never! I swear you—"

Before either could escalate into an argument Naoko cut the off, "Don't either of you dare start fighting on me. Can't you two come to some kind of truce, if only temporary?"

Her brother and "friend who is just that and not her boy friend" had been falling into small fits of aggression and arguing with each other. Naoko and Nemu both knew this wasn't just the usual "male dominance" thing going on but rather the "big brother instinct" kicking in for Uryu. That was where a big brother saw any other male who was not a relative making advances, even just harmless friendship, on his little sister.

The two men glared at each other before Yumichika turned around and sat back down. Another testosterone caused incident avoided.

"Aysegawa, I've been meaning to ask but have you or have you not accepted Captain Flynn's proposal?" Nemu asked quietly.

Yumichika sighed and crossed his arms loosely over his chest, "I haven't given him an answer yet. I told him I would tell him what I decide when I come back from this vacation of ours. Frankly I have no idea if I even want this or not."

The Third Division Captain, Stanly Marcus Flynn, had lost his lieutenant Izuru Kira when Kira defected from the Gotei 13 with Momo Hinamori almost three months ago. Naomi Yamamoto had been named the lieutenant of the Fifth Division after it was clear that Hinamori was dead. No one had even found Kira's body so he was either still AWOL or dead.

Later Flynn had asked Yumichika if he wanted to take Kira's place and be the new lieutenant of the Third Division. At first Yumichika had refused but Flynn kept bugging him and pressing him to take it.

"_Look the only person I can think of right off the bat that should be a lieutenant is you. You've been a fifth seat for way too long and I know you know your Shikai and all, so you'd be perfect. Before you say anything the only reason I didn't go to your friend Ikkaku first was because I knew he'd turn me down because he's so set on following Zaraki. So please...just think about it."_ The American russet haired captain had said or rather pleaded.

So Yumichika said he'd think about while in Germany and tell him when he got back. The feathered Reaper was at a loss at what to do. On the one hand he'd be in the Third (his favorite number) Division and a lieutenant. The title did have a nice ring to it and it's not like he's never thought of becoming one. But on the other hand he'd be leaving the Eleventh Division, his home, his friends, and those he sees as his family.

Ikkaku told him to do what would make him happy. It was his life to live and he should live it the way he wants. He said he'd be behind him all the way no matter what he chose. Surprisingly that didn't help Yumichika come any closer to making a decision.

He rubbed the side of his head and sighed. Naoko gently laid her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much. You're supposed to be on vacation right now, enjoy yourself."

_Because I have the strongest feeling that I won't be able to_. She thought quietly.

* * *

><p>In four other countries, in four separate cities there were five teens who were about to have their lives changed by a pair of Japanese Quincies.<p>

Looking out her rain splattered window after the light rain shower had passed a pastel orange haired girl smirked to herself. This was going to be a very interesting summer indeed; she could feel it thrumming in her bones and heart. Her cousin sitting behind her felt the same thrum of excitement that came with a challenge.

In the three other cities each young lady there felt the winds of their fates change but whether for better or not was yet to be seen.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Well...are you guys anxious for more? I did have to do a lot of tellingexplaining of things but it was mostly stuff from the previous story for those who haven't read it (shame on you go read it now).**

**So please review and Happy Holidays! **


	2. June Arc:The Story Continues

Chapter 1: The Story Continues

***Thank you for the reviews so far. I feel so loved. :3 I will be updating every Friday if I can since this coming semester I'm taking a few more classes so I'll probably be busier. If I don't update Friday I will most defiantly update Saturday. Plus this chapter (and maybe the next few) is going to have serious spoilers for my last fic if you haven't read that yet. Just sayn'. **

**On another note I've been playing/ hooked on **_**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**_** and...uh...well...**

**Naoko: EmpressSaix has lost just about any functioning ability she had when it comes to writing this fanfic. Nice time to get distracted. **

**Seirin: I'm surprised she was able to pull this chapter together.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah make your jokes I get it. Anyway there are some parts of this chapter that I'm not too pleased with and no matter how much I mull them over I can't get them to work and end up becoming frustrated. So I'm leavening them as they are and you guys can deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin. I just own a lot of OC's.***

* * *

><p>It was evening by the time the plane landed in Germany and the foursome had debarked and retrieved their luggage. Uryu had arranged ahead of time for someone to pick them up and drive them to the mansion in Himmel Feld.<p>

Yumichika leaned back in his seat and yawned, "What time is it?"

Naoko glanced at her watch that she had set to the time zone in Germany. "Almost midnight, technically here it's last night. Germany is about eleven hours behind Japan, so be aware of jet lag too."

The group arrived at the familiar grand abode and made their way inside while towing their luggage. Before they were about to ascend the staircase an elderly man approached them, it was Seiichi Matsuro a long time friend of Naoko and Uryu's grandparents.

"Mr. Matsuro I wasn't expecting you here," Uryu said with tired surprise.

The older man chuckled warmly, "Well I thought it'd be a bit of a surprise. There were a few matters I wanted to discuss with you and Miss Naoko but considering how late it is I suppose it can wait until tomorrow."

"Are you sure? My brother and I aren't that tired we'll listen." Naoko said trying to hide her exhaustion.

Seiichi waved her off, "It's alright my dear. Besides you and Uryu are going to need your rest and this...information isn't _that_ urgent. Before I forget there was a call from an Eighth Division captain wondering if you two had arrived yet."

Naoko, Nemu and Uryu couldn't help smiling to themselves and each other. Oliver Twitterson had obviously caught wind of them coming to Germany for the summer and wherever he is his lieutenant Angelica Rosenberg is sure to follow. They were the first people any of the teens had met when they arrived in Europe.

Oliver was British with reddish brown spiky hair and a happy grin on his face most of the time. He was laid back, happy and an all around jovial person. He had spent most of his time bonding with Ichigo and Renji from all their time killing sparring matches.

Angelica was almost the complete opposite of her captain. She was as short as Rukia but with blue eyes and curly blonde hair that was usually worn in pigtails. She was of British decent as well as Oliver but she was much calmer if not a bit apathetic. But underneath that cold front was a friendly rabbit loving heart.

It would be nice to see the familiar faces of their foreign friends again. Hell it would be nice to see all the European Captains and lieutenants again. The last time they had was when Naoko and Uryu were coroneted as royalty. It was amazing how the officers from the east and west got along so well so quickly. It wasn't just bonds of friendship or kinship that were made but ones of love too.

Soi Fon started receiving small romantic parcels with addresses and some notes written in Russian. The Chinese lieutenant would always blush and stash away the gift for safekeeping. Yoruichi is having endless fun teasing her about her lieutenant's Russian lover.

Hisagi had taken a shine to cooking recipes from India. He was now experimenting with different types of curry and spices and how east and west techniques can be combined. He was also looking at how to play a sitar, probably thinking he'd have better luck playing that then a regular guitar.

"I told them to stop by if they must at around noon tomorrow. Is that a sufficient time for you all?" Seiichi asked bringing them back from their thoughts.

"Yes that's fine. Good night Mr. Matsuro," Uryu said stifling a yawn.

The Quincy Elder chuckled again before he left them, "Good night sweet prince."

After bidding each other goodnight Nemu, Naoko and Uryu took up residence in the rooms they stayed in last time while Yumichika took Ichigo's dark green forestry room. Feeling too tired to completely unpack Naoko merely grabbed her pajamas and toiletries and readied herself for bed. The fluffy mattress and crisp sheets sent Naoko on a one-way trip to slumber land.

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't really discern what was real and what part of the dream was. The flashes and smudged blurs of color and images along with distorted sounds caused Naoko's heart to race. Then her mind's eye was able to clear up the distorted images into a clearer picture. But the picture made little sense.<em>

_Naoko was looking at young woman about her age dressed in a fancy layered kimono. The woman had the same deep blue eyes as her and pale skin but the woman's hair was a different shade of black. It was pulled into a few twists and buns and decorated with borderline tacky hair accessories. _

_She looked almost...exactly like Naoko herself. _

_But this woman had a self-confident arrogant sneer of a smile on her face. Her eyes were pools of blue colored poison. She seemed like a cross between a slithering viper and a cunning fox with nothing but evil and self-gain motives on her mind. _

_They were standing in some random hallway that had polished wood flooring and paper screen doors running along either side of the hall. One of the doors was open and sunlight spilled in and washed the area in its sunny glow. _

_Out of her peripheral vision Naoko caught sight of deep green and pink fabric. She was only able to turn her head slightly but even Naoko could see it was another young woman wearing an elaborate garment of green and gold. She had healthy dark hair that was pulled into a simple bun with a single blossom hairclip. She had silver eyes that held a defiant and strong yet kind and sweet glint in them. _

_Naoko knew this other girl...put she couldn't place her finger on a name. A name she should know very well but can't recall. _

_The blue-eyed woman's smirking mouth moved and only distorted fragments of what she was saying could be heard. "You should beware...people dying... all of them targets...even you...never safe..." _

_The woman standing next to Naoko didn't say anything but her fists clenched and her mouth twisted into a thin line. Her eyes took on an angrier look as they narrowed. _

_As Naoko blinked again the scene changed completely. Now she was inside someone's bedroom along with two others. The same silver eyed woman dressed in a lovely white wedding kimono and a young bespectacled man looking at her with love and warmth. _

_Naoko suddenly heard a whispery feminine voice, "As long as I have the right company...I will always be safe...don't worry."_

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the incessant shrill beeping of her alarm clock. She looked frantically around the room for a moment before realizing where she was. Naoko shut the alarm off and pulled herself upright in bed. Summer morning sunshine filtered into her room from the large windows on the other side of the room. The princess rubbed any remaining sleep from her eyes and stretched out her arms and back.<p>

Naoko is a semi-believer of dreams with supernatural properties. The first she ever had was after she was bitten by Fridda, the Bount Utagawa's snake. But she just brushed the dream, nightmare really, off as being induced by the snake's poison. The princess rolled her left shoulder, acknowledging the bruise colored scar on said shoulder as it lightly tingled.

The second was a nightmare turn dream she had after James died. Naoko tiredly ran her hand through her messy locks at the bloody memory. Whenever she seemed to have visions like these it was _after_ a traumatic event not before. Either something bad is going to happen or...She shook her head whipping away such thoughts.

The images of the dream lingered in her head. What were they? Was it some kind of dream her vivid imagination conjured or was it a rare glimpse into the past? Either Naoko ate or drank something spiked with hallucinogens or she was already on a one-way trip to madness.

Speaking of madness...

An image of an amber eyed bespectacled pink haired scientist invaded her thoughts. Naoko shudder as though touched by a wintry breeze. It had been almost six months since the Winter War began and even ended and some of those..._horrors_ (so to call them) still lingered with Naoko. But she merely assumed that was because such traumas didn't go away easily or quickly.

Their atrophying touch on a person's sanity was different for everyone. Orihime was a foil example to Naoko. The auburn haired woman's sound mind crumbled slowly then violently and in a way that almost cost Uryu and Naoko their lives. Now she was safely tucked away somewhere in the Fourth Division. Naoko was at a cross between wanting her to stay there forever and actually getting better.

Naoko shook her head and slid out of bed, enough talk about madness there were things that needed to get done for the day before she could start dwelling on the nonsensical human psyche.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed and having breakfast downstairs with the others Naoko and Uryu were lead to one of the numerous office rooms by Seiichi after he returned during their breakfast. Nemu and Yumichika were told to use their free time as they please and that the siblings wouldn't be gone long.<p>

The gentleman was seated behind the large desk and leaned back against the chair casually. He asked Naoko and Uryu simple small-talk questions like how school was going for them, how were their friends in the Soul Society doing and such. Finally he knitted his fingers together in front of him and his face and voice started taking a slowly serious tone.

"I don't suppose either of you know why you were both allowed to take your titles?" He asked.

Uryu thought for a moment, "Isn't because our family has blood relations with the Royal Family?"

Seiichi nodded, "You're correct. Do either of you know _why_ being a blood relative is important?"

The siblings remained silent. They really didn't know but by the tone of his voice it was obviously something important.

"It's because the council members, me included, prefer to stretch a bloodline as far as it will go. We'd go so far as to take a third cousin six times removed if it meant that the current family could still be in power. The reason why is when one family ran out of immediate heirs the others would usurp by any means to take the throne under their control. And I mean _any _means.

"We almost lost the Polish and Spanish houses for good because of that. People are naturally hungry whether it is for food, love or power; we're known to have insatiable appetites. That and pride may become our downfall some point in the future. But I digress my point is we try and keep whatever current family is in power for as long as possible."

Uryu asked, "I know this sounds obvious but then why was the throne vacant for about six decades?"

"Well I believe the deceased Captain Erhard Wilter and his rouge band of Knights can answer that. Anyone who dared to even touch the throne was slaughtered. I think he wanted it for himself but he still had to deal with the Head Captain, lovely woman by the way. She is quite the friend to our kind." Seiichi explained in a contemplative tone.

Former captain of Squad Six in the European division Erhard Wilter was also the leader of specially chosen Soul Knights to, ironically, protect the Quincy Royal Family. They attacked the Family once in 1912 than in 1946 they spread out and killed any and all Family members in Germany, America and Japan. But the Royal Knights didn't count on Naoko and Uryu's grandmother slipping past them.

It wasn't until the Ishida siblings and their friends came to Germany and "dealt" with Erhard and his rouges. The Captain was way more manic and power hungry then Aizen ever was. In fact Erhard's actions to gain power made Aizen's look...benign and that was saying something.

Head Captain Victoria Aqualius really was a friend to the Quincy race in fact that's why she created the Royal Knights. But she couldn't rein them in after they went rouge because Erhard had her son under his thumb and the threat of losing him kept her away.

A thought snaked into Naoko's head, "You said there were other houses. Does that mean there are _other_ noble class Quincies?"

"Yes there are my dear and a lot of them are _eager_ to meet you both," The Quincy elder said with a slight wry tone. A tone that reminded the siblings a little too much of Kisuke Urahara when he was up to something.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hey look at that I was able to pull it together on time. :D This fanfic is going to be different then my last one because this one will have not only symbolism but themes!<strong>

***Crickets chirping in crowd* **

**Keep in mind guys I'm an English nerd here. So picking out symbols, themes and interpretation of meanings and such in literature is what I do for a hobby. So...**

**Ayame: So...you're going to make your story boring? Are you going to assign an essay too?**

***Pinches bridge of nose and sighs irritably* **

**Naoko: Careful little sister EmpressSaix isn't really in the best of moods. She just wants to add more meaning to her story. She's pushing her limits and expanding her talents and such a step is ****rare**** for her. **

**Gin: So to encourage the authoress's new found vigor we encourage you all to review. **

**One a side note Happy Birthday to Kisuke (Dec. 31) and Yoruichi (Jan. 1). **


	3. New Rivals and Old Friends

Chapter 2: New Rivals and Old Friends

***I know this is late but Happy 2012 to all. I hope the year is going well for you guys so far and are keeping up with your resolutions. **

**SasuTenLuvr, you're sort of right. She is evil but she's not Naoko's twin. BUT she is related to Naoko and Uryu you'll find out later how.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just the OC's.***

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MATSURO?" Philip Martin couldn't help but bellow out as he slammed his fist on the table. He was a fairly calm collected man but his rage, though rare to provoke, was unrivaled.<p>

The man being addressed merely sipped calmly at his tea. All the council members were present and sitting around a round oak table in a private sitting room in one of the town's hotels. It was a nice cozy room with bookshelves, paintings and a currently unused fireplace.

The elderly Japanese man looked up and set his tea cup down, "I don't know what you are so upset about Philip. If it's about me organizing a little get together with the other nobles for young Uryu and Miss Naoko then I don't understand."

Philip fought to keep his temper under control and not give Seiichi the satisfaction of his irritation. Those two men were renowned for their rivalry, one from the west the other from the east. They were both in their early twenties when they met and they gotten off on a frictional start and had been that way since.

"What you fail to comprehend Matsuro," Philip seethed calmly. "Is that those children should NOT be royalty! And yet you're acting as though they've become the King and Queen."

A serious aura surrounded Seiichi, "Phillip those young adults are descendents of Nicholas's sister Nora, they qualify as royalty much more so then any other candidate. Besides they were able to defeat the Royal Knights something absolutely no one has been able to do. None of us thought those Knights would be vanquished in our lifetime. Naoko and Uryu not only are royal by blood but they have _earned_ this by destroying an evil no one else could."

"He has a point." Richard Vaughn agreed. He was a portly fellow with fat jowls rolling off his chin and neck. His suit looked stretched to the seams. "Those youngins' do have the strength required of a leader or _leaders_ I could say. If it hadn't been for them then the Royal line and perhaps our entire race would've been doomed. We should at least give them a chance."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Philip muttered. "Do the rest of you agree with this?"

The other members looked away nervously but stayed silent.

"You are all aware that these _children _have allied with and even befriended Soul Reapers? Do we really want blasphemous heretics ruling over us and our people? We do have other options..." He continued.

"Like who Philip?" Seiichi cut in. "Do you think anyone from _your_ family is going to be any better? These young adults are showing us that it's possible to move on. We haven't had a conflict with the Soul Reapers of _that_ magnitude in about 200 years. It's time to move on and we should be blessed to have leaders who wish to do so."

"I agree with Seiichi. This is the dawning of a new era and I think it's high time for change. I feel as though our kind has been breathing in stale stagnant air, it's time for a breath of fresh air. New times, new rulers and new changes," Sophia O'Keefe said boldly.

"It's no surprise that _you_ would agree with him," Imogen Acerbi sneered quietly but still loud enough to be heard.

"What about the children's father? He has a closer connection to the last King then his children," Offered Henry.

Seiichi shook his head wearily, "I'm afraid he is not an option. He abdicated or rather stepped down before he could be coroneted officially a month after his children were coroneted. His wife has taken on the title of Queen Mother so that explains that." _Besides I highly doubt you'd want a Soul Reaper Captain ruling over you if you're this against them in general._

"I say we take a vote who here wishes for Naoko and Uryu Ishida to be immediately dethroned before they can do any damage?" Philip said with a slight challenge in his tone.

His along with Imogen and Henry's hands went up.

"Alright those oppose?"

Seiichi and Sophia raised their hands.

Philip sighed, "Those undecided?"

Rachel and Richard raised their hands.

"Now you know very well that for any and all decisions all members must be on at least one side. No undecided votes allowed," Seiichi reminded Philip with a slight grin.

"Meeting dismissed," Philip growled. He grabbed his hat and before he left out the door he said to Seiichi, "I am well aware of the rules and regulations here Matsuro."

Seiichi merely cocked his head over his shoulder, "Are you?"

* * *

><p>"Getting to meet noble lords and ladies from around the world that sounds amazing," Yumichika hummed.<p>

He, Naoko, Nemu and Uryu were gathered at the dining hall enjoying lunch and making plans for what to do now that they were here. Naoko could hear some of the new servants scurrying about, cleaning, cooking and well being busy. There were now at least a dozen people working as maids, servants or chefs. The only reason they were here now is because Naoko and Uryu are "officially" royalty so they were now entitled to having servants.

"I don't know if amazing is a word to describe it, I think nerve wracking is better," Naoko said while stabbing her fork into a piece of grilled chicken.

"Naoko if you're nervous about them not liking you I say you have nothing to worry about. You're a very charming girl when you want to be," He assured her.

"It's not that. It's...we're pretty much meeting the people we screwed over and are probably royally pissed at us," The princess huffed.

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked, sensing the irritation in Naoko's voice.

"She means that there are other noble houses that could've claimed the throne for themselves. But they didn't because of the Royal Knights and their merciless slaughtering. If they complain at all then those nobles are merely cowards hiding in the woodwork only coming out after the danger has passed," Uryu said tartly. He grabbed his cup and took a drink to get rid of an odd lingering taste in his mouth. He brushed it off as some foreign spice he wasn't used to.

"I couldn't have put it better myself Prince Uryu!" Chirped a happy and familiar voice.

The four turned their heads to see Oliver Twitterson and Angelica Rosenberg, in gigais, walking in. Oliver was dressed in a striped polo shirt, shorts and sandals. Angelica was wearing a white dress with red polka dots, belt and matching red headband and black sandals.

Naoko smirked, "Now who on Earth let the riffraff in?"

"Riffraff?" Oliver said feigning hurt feelings before smiling. "After all that we did for you Princess?"

The Eighth Division captain snatched a carrot stick off of Naoko's plate, "So have you guys noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?" Naoko said protectively holding her fork incase Oliver decided to snatch more of her lunch.

Uryu figured it out, "I don't have a headache at all."

The princess realized it too, "Neither do I? Why?"

"You guys can thank the Head Captain for that," Oliver said brightly. "She's slowly powering down those statues and letting in more spirit particles. You'll probably still feel tired and nauseous nut not nearly as bad as last time."

"So will Naoko and Uryu be able to use their Quincy powers as well?" Nemu asked.

"Yes but only a little bit. There will still be repercussions but they won't be as severe like last time." Angelica said smoothly.

"That's not the only good news," Oliver said giddily.

"Oliver don't you dare!" Angelica threatened.

"Aw c'mon Angie they deserve to know. In fact if it weren't for them then you wouldn't be..." The russet Brit whined.

"Shut it!" She growled.

"Oh fine," He huffed.

"Thank you..." Angelica breathed.

Oliver waited for three seconds before blurting out, "Angelica is going to become a captain!"

"Damn you Twitterson," Angelica growled as she slumped into the chair next to Nemu and laid her head in her hands.

The group gasped. "Really? What Squad?" Naoko asked.

"The Sixth of course. Oh how my little lieutenant has grown up," Oliver chirped.

"I'm at least two centuries_ older_ then you, you idiot," The curly haired blonde growled.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg I'm sure you'll make a wonderful captain," Yumichika said silkily.

"Just like you'll make a wonderful and beautiful lieutenant of the Third Division," Naoko replied casually.

"Oh, so it's not just my little Angle whose getting promoted. You know Renji told me that despite your...girly tendencies that you are one hell of a fierce fighter," Oliver said sitting down beside Naoko. "So what are your plans for this fine summer?"

"Well first we'll be making contact with the other noble houses, find out their status and how their doing. After my sister and I get our bearings were going to decide how we'll go about ruling, if at all. Then continue rummaging in the Vault because I know we barely scratched the surface of what's down there. Besides that we were hoping to see the sights we couldn't see last time and enjoy the summer," Uryu explained. He lifted his glass and took another drink; his mouth had been feeling so dry lately.

"So are you planning on meeting the other nobles in person or merely through letters?" Angelica asked.

"My brother and I were thinking of maybe hosting a coming out party of sorts but probably not until July or later," Naoko replied.

"Nothing like a party with fancy clothes, champagne and people probably trying to kill you," Oliver remarked lightly.

"It's not going to be like last time alright," The princess said sternly. _At least I hope not_.

* * *

><p>In the Thirteenth Division the lower seated officers were starting to believe that their superior officers, namely their captain and lieutenant, were perhaps insane. They were fine before they left for Germany but after coming back they started acting...odd.<p>

Rukia still beat Ichigo on occasion but she would blush hard and stutter as she insulted him. Ichigo seemed to protest less to the beatings but rather smiled and blushed too. Neither of them wanted to talk about what happened over their trip to Europe, so the subordinates could only speculate.

Unfortunately a lot of them had over active imaginations. The theories went from their superiors confessing their love for each other or other people all the way to the outrageous claim that they had wild passionate sex. That rumor in particular never left the division grounds because they didn't want to risk Captain Kuchiki hearing it and suffer the punishing end of his blade.

Rukia lay on her bed holding one of her stuffed Chappy plushies in the air in front of her. She looked at it pensively, turning it one way and another.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked the silent rabbit. "I'm blushing like a stupid schoolgirl every time I see him which is every day! Why? I shouldn't be so nervous when I'm around him, I freaking kissed him! This stuff is supposed to happen _before_ that not after."

She sighed and hugged the stuffed rabbit. "Maybe it's because my personal and professional lives are intertwined. But is that really such a bad thing? I'll be working with someone I love. I'll get to see him every day and probably go on more missions with him."

She lifted the Chappy up again, "Do you think he's feeling just as conflicted as I am?" Her violet eyes stayed on the stuffed animal before she grinned to herself, "I doubt it. Ichigo might be smart when it comes to some things but not romance."

* * *

><p>Captain Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his desk tapping his pen lightly while deep in thought. Rukia had been acting odd; she was blushing and stammering a lot when they were together. Was it because they kissed each other in Germany? Did she regret that? Ichigo sure didn't, he liked it and wanted to kiss her again. So why hadn't he?<p>

Well one there was Byakuya who would probably shred Ichigo to bits if he caught him lip locking with Rukia. She was in a way his little sister and big brothers were notorious for over protecting them, he would know. But the threat of Byakuya couldn't be the only thing holding him back.

_**Maybe you're just a spineless pansy?**_ His Hollow suggested.

Ichigo groaned he thought he could get away with a whole day without hearing a peep from his Hollow, so much for that hope.

_**Seriously King if you let me take control just for a few minutes you two will be doing more than just kissing. Oh the things I could make you do to her,**_ Shiro said lustily.

"Stop it I don't need_ those_ kinds of thoughts," Ichigo hissed while a deep rosy blush crept over his cheeks.

Shiro merely snickered, _**Aw King you can't tell you're that innocent. Haven't you once pictured her in a swimsuit or better yet—**_

"Would you stop it?" The Vizard captain hissed clutching his head. He sighed and let his head fall onto his desk. What am I going to do now?

_**You could always suck it up and stop being a wuss and just make out with her already,**_ Shiro said lazily.

_That's enough out of you_.

Ichigo was too far into his thoughts to notice the feeling of being stared at creeping up his spine. In the distance in a tree a pair of hauntingly pure green eyes stared at him. With a loud whoosh and gust of wind the creature in the tree took off.

* * *

><p><strong>*To me this chapter feels flimsy but that's probably because I'm still setting up the scene and all. I start my spring semester this Monday...oh boy.<strong>

**Naoko: You'll be fine EmpressSaix. You survived your fall semester pretty well, hell you got all A's last time.**

**Me: True I just hope I'll have enough time to write and post my chapters on time. On a side note Queen Mother is usually a title given to the mother of the ruling monarchy. **

**Ayame: So Mom really is a queen? Sweet.**

**Me: In a way yes.**

**Gin: You know what they say if you don't have time, make time. Speaking of making time I'm sure you readers could make time and review. **


	4. Fun Time is Sometime

Chapter 3: Fun Time is Sometime

***Hey guys, school has started up again and I'm much busier than last semester. It's giving my organizational and time management skills a real test. But do not fear I will always be able to make time for this story and my weekly updates. **

**Naoko: Yeah right let's see how long she can keep this up.**

**Seirin: Well she hasn't had to pull any "later-nighters" yet.**

**Gin: So folks if you want the authoress to remember how much she loves us and this story please review. Seriously people I like this gig and don't want to have to go back to selling myself to fangirls. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just the OC's.***

* * *

><p>Unohana stepped out from one of her patient's rooms; Orihime Inoue's to be exact. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a soft weary sigh. Healing a person physically took much less energy than healing them mentally. Unohana had a difficult enough time helping Hinamori and Unohana, in her own opinion foolishly, thought the young lady was cured, for lack of a better word. Well the healing captain was proven quite wrong when Hinamori's captain, Sakura Ishida, was brought with a profusely bleeding stab wound courtesy of Hinamori.<p>

When incidents like that happen a doctor can start to doubt themselves. Self-doubt and constant second guessing of one's self and choices and begin making mistakes, fatal and costly ones. Doubt is a very difficult thing to get rid of once it has wormed its way inside.

Unohana looked to see her lieutenant holding a steaming cup of tea to her. "I thought you'd need this."

Her captain gave her a soft grateful smile as she took the cup. Unohana slowly sipped it and let the relaxing and warm liquid slide down her throat and warm her.

"So...any progress?" Isane asked tentatively as they started walking down the hall.

"Slight but not much. Hueco Mundo has perhaps truly scarred her, I'm really starting to doubt my psychiatric skills especially after Hinamori," Unohana said solemnly.

Isane rested her hand reassuringly on the shorter woman's shoulder, "Don't worry Captain I'm sure you'll make a break through soon. Mental wounds are only difficult to treat because you can't physically see them; you just have to keep trying."

Unohana smiled gratefully at her lieutenant again, "Thank you, honestly Isane what would I do without you?"

The two women chuckled lightly at the comment. Unohana then saw something black and shadowy streak across the sky from the hall window. Isane looked behind her out the same window but only saw the sunset lit sky.

"Did you see something Captain?" She asked.

Unohana blinked, "No, it's nothing. I must be more tired than I thought."

_Yes that's it. Exhaustion is causing my mind and eyes to play tricks on me. I could've sworn that whatever that was it had the wings of a bat. How ridiculous._ She smiled softly at her imagination.

* * *

><p>A new day had dawn and the teens were intent on spending it like a real vacation. There would be no talk of royal business or anything of the like. Oliver and Angelica were unable to join them since they had work to do in their own division. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect for day spent outside, though getting the royal siblings to cooperate was difficult.<p>

Nemu actually had a much easier time then Yumichika. All she had to do was give Uryu the puppy dog eyes look and he quickly agreed to spend the day outdoors. They pair were to spend the day horseback riding, though neither of them had any personal experience Nemu had down ample research on the subject. Her mind was able to absorb all sorts of information like a sponge and keep it in like a steel trap. So as long as they didn't do anything too dangerous they should be fine.

Yumichika on the other hand was having a glaring contest with Naoko who insisted on staying put in a dusty and secluded study.

He placed his hands on the smooth wooden desk and leaned forward a bit, "You are just so stubborn. One last chance Naoko you can either go by choice or else."

Naoko leaned back in the plush chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "Or else what? You'll make me?"

At the sight of the dark smile on his pretty face Naoko knew she was in trouble. For the next ten seconds there was a loud combination of animal growling, barking, shouting and an all around ruckus being made. Finally Yumichika came smiling triumphantly and out holding a Kido bound Naoko bridal style.

Naoko struggled in vain, "Damn it Yumichika I don't want or even need to go outside! Put me down this instant!"

"Now Naoko you can either come quietly or I'll sling you over my shoulder and carry you like a sack of rice," Yumichika threatened sweetly.

At the threat of being carried in an even more indignant matter Naoko shut her mouth and stopped struggling. When they stepped outside Yumichika released her from the spell and set her on her feet on the ground. Yumichika bent down and snatched up a knapsack and started walking.

"Coming Princess?" He asked over his shoulder.

_He's unusually chipper today_, Naoko thought. She shrugged and followed him. "You had better not get us lost. I know the Eleventh is renowned for their lack of direction."

"That's just the captain and lieutenant, that generalization doesn't apply to _all_ of us," He gently corrected her as they set off together down one of the dirt paths that lead to the forest.

The pair walked in silence under the trees and on the sun dappled path. Wild flowers could be seen blooming along the sides of the path. Birds were chirping and other small animals were scurrying about. Naoko relaxed her muscles that she didn't know were tense and let herself be put at ease and calm relaxation. A chance for her to lower her guard.

Yumichika snuck a glance at Naoko and her relaxed pose. She still held an air of elegance but with a dash of peace and tranquility, almost Unohana. This, to Yumichika, was when Naoko was at her most beautiful, it's when she isn't trying to be strong, smart or sophisticated for others but merely her calm natural self. They walked under a patch of sunlight that illuminated Naoko and for a moment she looked like an angel, especially in her white skirt and sky blue blouse.

Then when Yumichika took another step a blinding pain exploded around his left ankle.

* * *

><p>It was official horses were Nemu's favorite animal. The animals were so gentle and sweet and Nemu couldn't help but look in awe at how beautiful they appeared. She felt a thrill of excitement as the stable hand helped her and Uryu saddle up the majestic beasties and trot off.<p>

After a few shaky minutes of gaining and keeping his balance Uryu was able to relax on the gray and white animal. Horseback riding was invigorating but he just hoped the jostling didn't upset his stomach more so then it already was. It was odd; it seemed no matter what he ate or how little his stomach seemed to get more irritated and uneasy. But he pushed through the nausea and stomach discomfort for Nemu.

He looked up and saw her sitting poised and perfect on her golden brown stallion. She was smiling and looked so happy and beautiful. Nemu looked like a fair lady from a fairytale. She was truly enjoying herself, which considering the past she's had Uryu wanted to make sure enjoyed herself as often as she could.

Suddenly that peace was broken when Nemu's horse starting kicking it's front legs up in the air and neighing loudly as though it were frightened. Uryu steered his horse in front of hers and quickly grabbed the reins to try and bring it back to the ground. Nemu held onto the reins and the saddle to keep herself from flying off. With loud snorting and huffing the horse finally calmed down.

"What the hell just happened?" Uryu asked, his heart was still hammering after the excitement.

"I don't know. The stable hand said that Kostbar was a fairly calm horse," Nemu answered feeling just as confused.

Uryu slid off his saddle when something on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a realistic rubber snake that had been lying on the path. Nemu's horse grunted and uneasily scraped the ground with his hooves.

"Who would leave this here?" The Quincy prince muttered. He tried to sense anyone else's reiatsu that might be nearby but he and Nemu were alone. He then tossed the rubber reptile deep into the bushes and away from where the horses could see. He turned to Nemu, "Shall we keep going or turn back?"

The young lady bit her lip and thought for a moment, "Let's go a little farther ahead and then turn back."

Uryu agreed and climbed back onto the saddle. He urged his horse forward and stayed slightly ahead of Nemu this time. If they were going to come across any more dangerous surprises Uryu wanted to be sure he caught them and not her. After all a prince is supposed to protect his fair lady.

* * *

><p>Yumichika collapsed onto the ground with a painful cry and clutched his leg. Naoko swiveled around to see a sharp toothy metal bear trap biting painfully into Yumichika's ankle. She kneeled down beside him and grabbed hold of the metal mouth but the movement caused the Soul Reaper to hiss loudly.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped between gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to pry this thing off. Now stop squirming so much!" Naoko explained.

Yumichika complied and tried to remain still while Naoko wedged her fingers between the teeth and pulled. The lithe man grounded his teeth and screwed his eyes shut at the painful feel of the metal teeth coming off. After Naoko had pulled it far enough apart Yumichika slid his foot out and Naoko let the trap drop from her hands.

"Son of a bitch! I've been bitten by Hollows that didn't hurt this bad!" He yelped while clutching his leg.

Naoko quickly helped him sit up on a nearby large rock while she sat on a smaller one nearby.

"Here, give me your ankle," She instructed calmly.

Yumichika grit his teeth again as he lifted his leg and Naoko gingerly set his bleeding appendage on her lap. She quickly untied the laces of his shoe and tugged it off, next she slipped his sock off. The Soul Reaper bit back any moans that tried to claw out of his throat.

Rivulets of blood were already snaking down Yumichika's foot and staining Naoko's skirt. At the sight of the ruby hued liquid Naoko's stomach suddenly dropped and nausea and bile rose. Her hands shook and she could feel her heart slowly but heavily hammer against her chest. She fought to swallow down the bile and regain her breath.

Yumichika looked up to see Naoko's white horror-stricken face as she looked at his wound. "Naoko? Are you alright? I know it looks quite ugly but I'm sure once it's cleaned up it'll look better."

Naoko looked at him for a moment as though she didn't understand what he said. _Speak you fool!_ _You have not been struck dumb with terror! You've seen blood before on many occasions_. A harsh voice echoed in her head. She snapped out of it. "Yes, you're right. Hand me the backpack maybe there's a first-aid kit."

The Soul Reaper did so and Naoko rummaged through it until she found the small medical kit. She pulled out a thick roll of gauze and a few other items. She gently dabbed away the blood on his ankle and tried to ignore the pained hisses that came from Yumichika. He was right the wound didn't look so bad once the blood had been cleaned off. Next she unfurled the gauze and wrapped it skillfully around his ankle.

Naoko repacked the supplies and helped Yumichika stand up and lean heavily against her as they made their trek back to the mansion. Yumichika took note of the strain and green tinge on her face.

"Naoko are you...?" He asked hesitantly.

She said abruptly, "I'm fine."

_I've seen blood before, so why was this time any different?_ An image of James's bloodied corpse lying on her lap came to mind. _Oh...maybe that's why..._

* * *

><p>Night had set heavily over the Soul Society. Warm summer air hung heavily along with the gentle sounds of crickets chirping. But the peace was subtly broken by the gentle beats and swishes of someone flash stepping. A black blur of a figure darted past the moonlight and settled on the roof across from the Fourth Division.<p>

Orihime Inoue technically wasn't a real threat once her hairclips were removed from her possessions. But some high ranking officials, Sakura Ishida for example, urged the use of guards outside the young woman's room. Two unseated members from the Seventh Division stood outside her door, feeling just a tad bored.

"Why do we have to guard this woman?" One guard asked.

"Apparently underneath her sweet exterior lies an unstable and tormented mess that can be a danger to herself and others when triggered," The other guard said or more like quoted.

The first guard couldn't help but smirk a little, "You sounded a bit like Captain Ishida there for a minute."

The second guard smiled too and rolled her eyes, "Well can you blame me? The woman is pretty serious even scary when it comes to dealing with people who hurt her kids. I think this is a bit excessive don't you?"

"You got a point there." The other man agreed. But suddenly a new power emitting figure appeared before them. "Hey! Who the hell..?"

The last thing they heard was, "Bind..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Oh dear God the fan girls are going to be all over me.<strong>

**Ayame: Which ones?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough. Anyway if you've been picking up the hints especially the last one you should be able to tell who it is. Also take note of the symptoms Uryu seems to be experiencing. So far he has dry mouth, stomach pain/nausea and there will be others. **

**Ayame: What on earth are going to do to him now?**

**Me: *smiles evilly* You'll see~. He isn't sick with a virus or anything like that; can you guess what's wrong with him? **

**Naoko: I've got a bad feeling about this.**

**Gin: As always please review everyone. **


	5. A Means of Escape

Chapter 4: A Means of Escape

***I love it when you guys review it just makes my day. :D SasuTenLuvr okay one it's not you and two I really wish it was love that was making Uryu sick but it's not. Think about it, what's the easiest way to deal with someone in power without getting your hands dirty? **

**Naoko: *pales* Oh God no...**

**Me: If you still haven't figured it out just wait until the next chapter. **

**Gin: EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just a lot of OCs. Please review.***

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" The high pitched screech of Captain Sakura Ishida rang out.<p>

People all the way in the Thirteenth Division heard her and merely exchanged glances with one another and went back to work. Meanwhile in the First Division meeting hall Third Division captain Stanley Marcus Flynn was on the ground clutching his chest and looking quite terrified. Kisuke and Kyoraku were holding each other; Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked plain stunned.

Komamaru tried his best to resist pressing his ears against his head and letting out a small whine. Kenpachi and Diallo weren't really affected that much by her reiatsu considering how heavy theirs was. Unohana appeared calm but slightly tense and Byakuya tried to keep up his stoic unfazed appearance. Yoruichi looked just as pissed as Sakura but she was doing a better job of restraining herself.

"Captain Ishida please get a hold of your reiatsu now!" The Head Captain growled.

The Quincy captain did so and the other captains could feel an immediate lift of pressure. Flynn collapsed onto his back panting,

"Damn Sakura...I mean seriously I knew you were strong but...come on..."

"Sorry about that," She sighed.

Sakura held her hand out for Flynn to take and helped steady him on his feet again. The Head Captain banged his staff on the ground as the other captains got back in their places as well.

"Now that we have order what exactly are the details pertaining to Orihime Inoue's escape?" He growled out.

"The officers from the Seventh are fine and they claim to have no memory of who attacked them. There was a faint reiatsu mark in Orihime's room. But it wasn't one of a Soul Reaper at least not one I'm familiar with," Unohana explained.

"Well I can check and see if anyone has opened a Senkimon Gate recently," Urahara offered.

"What about a garganta?" Sakura suggested.

Byakuya scoffed, "Do you really believe that a Hollow or an Arrancar could've snuck in here without anyone noticing?"

"What I believe Captain Kuchiki," Sakura said slowly trying to keep a hold of her anger. "Is that we should not rule out any possible answers, no matter how inconceivable they may seem."

Before Byakuya could snap out a retort Yoruichi butt in calmly with a cat like grin. "She has a point Bya-bou. We can't rule anything out just yet. I'll dispatch a few of my men to investigate key places that Orihime might be in Karakura and I'm sure we can make contact with Grimmjow and Nel in Hueco Mundo and ask if anything has been out of the ordinary."

"Speaking of out of the ordinary, there has been an unusual increase in Hollows in Karakura," The Head Captain brought up.

"How much of an increase?" Flynn asked.

"Enough to be noticeable but not enough to be concerned about at least not yet," The old scarred man added before dismissing the captains.

As they were walking out Sakura turned to Yoruichi, "Thanks for that, you know back there."

Yoruichi smiled and clapped a tan hand on the Quincy's shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it. Byakuya is able to grate just about anyone's nerves. I know you're not too happy about Orihime breaking out and neither am I. But just keep your calm; I'm sure this will work out."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

Flynn crossed his arms behind his head, "Man, first the girl runs away and now there more Hollows popping up everywhere. Can't we get a peaceful break that lasts for more than a few months?"

"Now don't fret over this too much. Let's just all hope this is a passing phase," Unohana gently warned.

Kenpachi leaned over to Diallo, "Now where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p>While the captains' were at their meeting the lieutenants were having one of their own. Well not so much a meeting but a...loud vehement discussion. Nanao and Rangiku were doing the discussing which was really an argument over...something no one could tell what it was about any more. Isane and Chojiro were trying to make peace between them and were failing.<p>

Yachiru was surprisingly sitting peacefully on Soi Fon's lap petting and playing with one of the many stuffed black cats Soi Fon had. Iba, Renji and Hisagi were engrossed in a poker match. Rukia, still fairly new to the lieutenant scene was just sitting off to the side trying not to add to the brewing chaos.

Feeling fed up with the annoyances around her Naomi stepped outside to the balcony. She felt suffocated and stifled and needed air. There she was met with peace and a warm summer breeze. But the quiet and fair weather did little to improve her irked mood. Before she and her captain were called away for a meeting Naomi spotted a letter addressed to her on her desk.

She recognized the handwriting. It made her blood boil and grow cold at the same time.

The flaxen haired lieutenant rested her head against a support beam. Her brows knitted together in frustration and repressed anger. She could feel her wakizashi, Kitsune, burning warmly at her side, trying to comfort her. Naomi stroked the handle, trying to soothe her sword. Kitsune didn't like it when Naomi was anything but happy or content.

Naomi closed her eyes when she heard the door behind her slide open and shut. She didn't want to talk with any one at the moment. She cracked one of her green eyes slightly to see who was standing outside with her, and mentally groaned. That was the _last_ person she ever wanted to be around.

Rukia shifted a little on her feet and tried to focus on the scenery in front of her and not the woman a few feet to her left. The diminutive woman had stepped outside since the meeting wasn't going anywhere (literally and figuratively) and she wanted some fresh air. But she had forgotten that Naomi had stepped outside too.

The Fifth Division lieutenant looked to be distressed about something and Rukia didn't know if it was her place to ask. She and Naomi were at an awkward phase of going from hated enemies (one-sided really since Rukia didn't really hate Naomi) to tolerated acquaintances.

She fidgeted with her fingers before asking, "Are you okay?"

Naomi didn't respond but merely cracked her eye open again and then closed it. _Well that's a start. At least she acknowledged my question and didn't shoot back a nasty retort_. Rukia thought with a bit more confidence under her belt.

"If you're worried about Naoko..." She started but Naomi cut her off.

"Naoko is a strong girl; she knows how to take care of herself. She knows how to fight," Naomi said briskly, still keeping her eyes closed.

Rukia waited a moment expecting her to add _"unlike you"_ but she didn't. _Well this is turning out to be odd. Either she doesn't hate me anymore or something is deeply wrong_. Rukia thought, looking at Naomi with a faintly puzzled look.

Naomi sighed, "It's just that I..." She then looked and realized who she was talking to and quickly said, "Forget it."

_If Naomi was about to open up to_ me, _then something is defiantly up_. Rukia thought, her curiosity perked.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh here again am I?' Naoko thought as she felt herself in the familiar clear but hazy dreamscape. <em>

_The scene set before her this time was of the same silver eyed woman sitting on a porch dressed in a casual kimono. She looked depressed, dead and all around morose. Naoko had a great desire to try and comfort her or at least find out what was wrong. Suddenly a familiar bespectacled young man quietly walked up to her and took a seat beside her._

"_Marriage. Of all the things my mother has ever done to me," The young lady said quietly. "An arranged marriage of all things."_

"_We knew this was bound to happen. I mean you're pretty high up on the social ladder," The young man said, trying to sound calming. _

_The young lady blinked back her tears and smiled sadly, "I'd rather face down an army of Hollows right now then go through this." _

_The young man took her hand and held it gently but tightly. The woman beside him dabbed away at her tears. Neither said anything for a moment and Naoko wondered if her dream had frozen or something, like old computers were known to do. _

_The young man slowly perked up, Naoko could see the gears turning in his head. He looked over at the kimono clad maiden and gently took her chin and turned her face to his. _

"_If you could have a way out of this, would you take it?"_

_She blinked at him, confused for a moment, "Without hesitation, why?"_

_The young man's eyes glinted for a moment and he smiled. Naoko recognized that type of smile it was when someone had an idea or rather a plan._

* * *

><p>Naoko's eyes fluttered open and she looked around and realized she was back in her bedroom. The clock on her nightstand read ten to six. From her window she could see faint streaks of sunlight sneaking up the horizon. She turned around from lying on her stomach to sitting upright and ran her hand through her messy tresses.<p>

"Honestly are these dreams going to become a regular thing? It's getting old already," She grumbled.

The dreams weren't bad or anything but they were cryptic and frustrating. Naoko oddly felt more awake right now so she decided to get up. Uryu was probably still asleep and Yumichika too. Nemu was a maybe since Naoko wasn't entirely sure if she even needed to sleep at all.

From her closet Naoko picked out a black pleated skirt, a deep violet shirt and a white button blouse to go over it. She brushed her hair and teeth and styled her hair so that two thick locks of hair that framed her face were clipped back with feather fascinator.

The princess decided to spend her quiet and early morning in her personal study. So she stepped out into the hall and made her way there. Naoko liked the feel of the soft rugs and the cool wood and sometimes marble feel of the floor on her bare feet. She didn't really understand the point of wearing shoes when traversing the halls or rooms. The mansion really was just a big house and one didn't wear shoes in the house.

Before reaching her study Naoko crossed paths with one of the maids. She was a thin girl sometimes shaky with mousy brown hair and matching eyes. The young lady wore a black dress that fell just past her knees with three-quarter inch sleeves and a white apron and matching black and white shoes.

"Oh milady, I did not realize you had awakened. Is there something you require?" She asked with a curtsy.

Naoko felt awkward at having someone curtsy or bow to her. "Well I suppose a cup of raspberry tea would be nice and a cinnamon roll, if that's not too much trouble."

The maid curtsied again, "Of course not milady would you like it in your study?"

"Yes, that's fine thanks." Naoko said lastly as the maid rose to leave.

"Pardon?" The servant asked looking confused.

"Thanks, you know the casual form of saying thank you." Naoko explained simply, not understanding the other girl's confusion.

The maid recovered, "Oh yes, you're...uh...quite welcome. It's just that not many members of high class thank or show appreciation to their servants."

"Oh," Naoko said feeling embarrassed at making such a simple folly. "Sorry, guess I still have a lot to learn about this royal etiquette and all."

The maid smiled before leaving to fetch Naoko's breakfast, "That is quite alright milady. I personally think it is quite refreshing to be appreciated once in a while."

Before entering her study Naoko paused and looked at the retreating back of the maid. She didn't really feel comfortable being waited on even when she was sick or hurt and had a right to waited on. Plus all these people roaming around the house with no supervision and basically left to their own devices made the princess feel on edge. Naoko smirked to herself for a moment, _I'm pretty sure if there was a rat amongst us I'd be able to sniff them out_.

She then stepped into her study, her personal heaven a quick escape should she need one. It was a modestly sized room lined with book shelves stuffed with books and other antique knick-knacks. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was a light tan with a large opulent plush rug covering most of the floor.

There were a pair of thin white windows with blue curtains and a nice ornate fireplace. There were two plush leather armchairs and a coffee table between them.

The desk though was what really captivated Naoko. It was big, sturdy and so beautifully carved out of dark mahogany wood. There were rows of drawers of different sizes with polished brass handles. It exuded power, regality and refined elegance, qualities that only a select few could achieve. There was a small brass plate that had the faded numbers 1900 inscribed. Yet the desk showed no hint of age.

Naoko slid into the armchair behind her desk and took a few moments to enjoy the relaxing feel of the leather chair. Since she had at least an hour maybe two to herself Naoko decided to go through a box of photos that had been found in her grandmother's childhood home. The mousy maid from earlier came in holding a tray with Naoko's tea and breakfast confection.

While slowly eating her breakfast the Quincy princess carefully looked at each picture from the box. Some were of children playing or sitting all together. From what Naoko could tell there were five children in all. _I wonder if these are Grandmother's siblings_. Their grandmother, Naoko and Uryu found out, was the youngest of five children. Since the pictures were black and white or sepia she couldn't tell who had what hair and eye color.

She set another family picture down and picked up another. Naoko was about to take another bit from her sweet roll when she stopped and set back on the plate. It was a picture of six people all dressed in expensive kimonos standing in front of a large house. There was one adult man, two adult women and a young man and woman and a teenage looking dark haired girl.

It was the young woman and the teenage girl that made Naoko's stomach grow cold and uneasy. They looked exactly like the people in her first dream. She flipped the photo around and back and her eyes went wide for a moment when a thought crossed her mind.

Not caring how early it was Naoko bolted from her chair and straight to her brother's room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Okay done. Yeah I know a little bit of everything. If you don't know why Naomi and Rukia don't get along just wait, I'll subtly explain later. Just out of curiosity how many of you were expecting for a tender NaoxYumi moment? Anyone? Anyway I left clues in this chapter, can you find them?<strong>

**Ayame: Good God woman what are you planning now?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see~. *cackles quietly***

**Naoko: She's cackling that is NOT a good sign!**

**Gin: Oh~ This will be interesting. So please review people, it makes all the effort EmpressSaix puts into this worth it! **


	6. Poison in the Veins

Chapter 5: Poison in the Veins

***SasuTenLuvr you got one and half right. The evil girl is a "type" of sister (she's not a step-sister) and Uryu is...you'll see later in this chapter. Also I was wrong about the time zone's there's an eight hour difference not eleven. Okay on a completely random side note, my home town is being invaded by PEEPS!**

**Seirin: What?**

**Me: You know the little sugar coated marshmallows usually eaten around Easter time. At the Mall of America (MOA for short) a store dedicated to just Peeps has opened, there's another in Baltimore. **

**Naoko: How is this relevant to the story here?**

**Me: It's not that's why I called this a random side note. Peeps are so good~!**

**Naoko: *...* I think it's safe to say the Empress has gone off the deep end.**

**Seirin: When hasn't she been in the deep end? **

**Gin: Good point *munches on a Peep* So please review and help keep our authoress sane.**

* * *

><p>Despite her shot of adrenaline Naoko calmly pushed her brother's bedroom door open. He was a sleep like she thought but not for long. She tiptoed to his bed and shook his shoulder.<p>

"Brother? Brother wake up!" She quietly hissed.

Uryu sleepily groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Naoko gave an annoyed sigh and shook him harder.

"Brother wake up, this is important!" His sister hissed.

Irritated at his sister's pestering Uryu pushed the covers back and blearily glared at her. "What could you possibly want? You do know it's customary to sleep in when you're on vacation right?" His voice sounded horse.

Naoko rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Yes I know and I apologize for disturbing your beauty sleep. But look at this."

She handed him the picture as Uryu was pulling himself upright and putting his glasses on. The picture was faded and worn and he didn't see anything significant about it. On the back in faded writing was August 1945.

"Alright I give what am I looking at?" He asked.

Naoko sat beside him, "You know how just about everyone says I look just like Mom when she was our age. Well that girl there she looks just like me."

"So you think this girl is somehow related to our mother?" Uryu asked in a horse and skeptical voice.

"Yes or at the very least on her side of the family. Did she ever tell you about her side anyway?" Naoko asked.

Uryu thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, no she didn't."

Naoko studied her brother's face. He was paler then usual and looked strained and haggard. He was also sweating excessively and the room wasn't hot at all but rather normal. She pressed the back of her hand against his cheek and forehead, which Uryu irately batted away.

"What are you doing?" He croaked.

"You're sweating a lot but you don't have a fever, in fact your skin feels cooler than normal." She answered simply.

"I'm fine really. I'm just not feeling all that great, it was probably something I ate," Uryu said laying his hand on his stomach. It was starting to cramp up painfully again like last night.

Naoko rolled her eyes again, "Like what? You hardly ate at all yesterday."

"Well then it's probably a passing stomach bug," Uryu said getting up and heading to the bathroom. He suddenly felt very ill.

"Yeah a stomach bug sure," Naoko said sarcastically when she heard her brother retch and vomit when he got to the bathroom.

She rose and left his room and headed back to her study all the while studying the picture. She felt like she should be able to place one name on at least one face. Naoko sighed in frustration when she couldn't and fished out her cell phone when she entered her study.

The princess scrolled down in the contacts until she reached the number for her mother's office. Since it seven in the morning in Germany it would be about three in the afternoon in Japan. So her mother should still be at her desk or at least Naomi. Naoko pressed the earpiece of her phone to her ear and waited as the ringtones ticked by.

No one answered.

Naoko hung up and would try again later. _Odd, I guess Mom is out right now_. A small cold pebble of malaise settled in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara sat back down in his plush swivel chair in front of a large computer. Yoruichi leaning on the chair from behind looking at the screen as well.<p>

"Well no Senkimon Gates has been opened aside from the one a few minutes ago when your men departed," Urahara mulled out loud.

Yoruichi walked over and leaned against the edge of the computer keyboard, "What about garganta like Sakura suggested?"

Kisuke shook his head, "I can't detect those nearly as well as I can a Senkimon. But there are no readings of high Hollow reiatsu like there would be if an Arrancar were here."

"I don't suppose you've gotten a hold of Grimmjow or Nel?"

Kisuke shook his head again. "All I got was static on my end. That means that something has damaged or broken their end."

Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest, "Orihime goes missing, and Nel and Grimmjow can't be contacted."

"So what do you think of all this my little kitty cat?" The blonde scientist asked tipping his hat in her direction.

"I think that something is going to happen. My feline intuition is alerting me of something but I don't know what," her golden gaze slid over to him. "I'll tell the Head Captain what we have so far and maybe he'll allow Soi Fon and me to go to Hueco Mundo and check this out."

"This actually reminds me a bit of the good ol' days." Kisuke said removing his hat and running his fingers through his haystack blonde hair.

Yoruichi smirked fondly, "Was that before or after you became a captain? Because I'm pretty sure things started going downhill not long after you were promoted."

"Hey all of that wasn't _completely_ my fault." He defended lightly.

"But you are right, about this being like the days in the past." She leaned her head back remembering said past. "Soi Fon and I going out together on missions, you and me spending our free time sparring, those really were blissful days."

"Yes and luckily we have a chance to have those blissful days back at least for the most part. Was that the reason you came back and became a captain again?" Kisuke asked with a hint of knowing.

The feline woman smiled playfully, "Maybe."

She rose to leave and was about to saunter out the door before a thought crossed her mind. She turned, "Hey Kisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"A couple of months ago when Naoko and Uryu were cleaning this place out for you did they ever come across any files Mayuri might've had about his...experiments?" Yoruichi asked.

A solemn look briefly crossed Urahara's face before tipping his hat down. "If you're asking if they ever saw the file Mayuri had on their grandfather, then no. I took the file out from its spot on the shelf before they came and if they ever asked I was going to deny knowing where it was. I told Nemu to do the same thing if she was asked."

His silver eyes rose to meet her golden eyes, "Why are you asking?"

"It's just...when I was thinking about our blissful days I was reminded of a certain Quincy couple we helped achieve their own blissful days, life even. At least until...you know..." She trailed off knowing her friend caught the hint.

Urahara sighed and his eyes dropped to the floor, "Yeah...I know."

Yoruichi flash stepped and gave him a peck on the lips. He perked up at that and kissed her back but slightly longer this time.

"If you do go to Hueco Mundo, be careful." He said gently.

The Goddess of Flash smiled with a touch of seduction, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

><p>Uryu quietly sighed and rested his hand against his forehead and the other on his stomach. He felt like something was clawing at his abdomen from the inside with each breath or movement he made. His throat and mouth were dry no matter how much water he drank and his voice came out cracked and horse every time he spoke. Then there was the pounding headache that came and went along with dizzy spells.<p>

"Prince Uryu are you feeling alright?" Seiichi asked.

Uryu looked up to see him and Naoko giving Uryu worried looks. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"Well we could always postpone today's meeting until you feel better," the older Quincy offered.

Seiichi had called the siblings for casual meeting of sorts to go over proper etiquette or something Uryu wasn't paying too much attention.

Uryu shook his head and swallowed thickly. He could feel bile creeping up his throat again. "No its fine. I just...feel like I'm going to be sick."

Seiichi quickly brought over a trash can. Uryu feel to his knees and retched into the container.

"Brother!" Naoko cried jumping to her feet and gently gripping his shoulders. She had seen people at her grandmother's clinic be sick and expel different sorts of bodily fluids. So she was desensitized to what most people would find gross and sick.

Uryu wrapped one arm around his stomach, "Damn I can't seem to keep anything down."

He ducked his head down again and retched. Naoko glanced in the trash can and saw something that made her stomach drop.

A small puddle of glistening red blood, she looked at her brother and saw a small trail of the crimson liquid at the corner of his mouth.

_This is defiantly __not__ a stomach bug_, Naoko thought.

Uryu's vision then started to become blurry and darken. His eyes fell closed as he collapsed onto his side at his sister's feet. Naoko bent down and took his pulse. It was still there meaning he was alive but perhaps not for long. The princess could feel herself shaking and her heartbeat running rampant.

_Breathe Naoko. Now think what do I do? What on Earth do I do?_ Her mind was drawing a blank. _Help. That's what we need, help_. There wasn't a doctor on hand but Naoko did know someone who should know quite a bit about the anatomy and physiology of the human body.

Naoko sprung to her feet and said to Seiichi, "Make sure he stays on his side in case he vomits again."

The old man nodded and Naoko sprinted out of the room. She ran for the library since that was the last place she saw Nemu and prayed to any listening heavenly deity that she was still there. Naoko shoved the door open and thankfully there she was and Yumichika too sitting at the table.

"Naoko what's wrong?" Nemu asked seeing the panic and paled face of the royal woman.

"My brother...he's sick very sick...just come on." Naoko panted. The adrenaline was harshly pounding through her veins and heart. Breathing was slowly becoming harder.

The two Reapers quickly followed her back to the study where Seiichi was keeping track of Uryu's pulse. The prince was still lying quite still on his side. Nemu gasped softly and quickly went to the fallen prince's side. Yumichika's eyes widened at the scene and then looked at Naoko.

The young girl was pale and trying to breathe normally. Yumichika had never seen her in such a state of fear and shock. It was, the only way he could describe it was, unusual.

Nemu gently laid Uryu's head in her lap. She checked his vitals, he was breathing and his pulse was regular. But Naoko was right he was sick but it wasn't a virus or a bacterium that was causing it. Nemu had seen all sorts of poisons and their effects on the human body. She felt a brief flash of anger at whoever dared to do this.

"Naoko if I had to venture a guess, I'd say this was arsenic poisoning. But until proper tests are done I can't be sure." The lieutenant said with a calm voice to Naoko.

"Poison? Someone tried to _poison_ my brother?" Naoko said with a faintly venomous tone. Yumichika almost felt sorry for the poor death-wanting fool. Almost, that is.

Naoko took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Who are you calling?" The feathered Reaper asked.

"The only other people I know I can trust right now. Hello Oliver? We have a bit of an...emergency. Can you bring Captain Robbinsdale over, quickly please, thank you." She said and hung up.

"You called Oliver?" Nemu asked, wondering why Naoko did so.

"Well I said I was calling the only other people I-we can trust right now." Hardly a minute after she said that the group felt the presence of three others appear.

"Naoko! Where the bloody hell are you and what the bloody hell has happened now?" Oliver's slightly panicked voice rang out.

Naoko disappeared from the room for a moment and returned with Oliver, Captain Robbinsdale and his lieutenant in tow. The captain and lieutenant went to Uryu and Oliver stood a tad stunned next to Yumichika.

"What on Earth had happened now?" The red headed British captain said running his hand through his hair.

"A possible case of arsenic poisoning." Nemu said to both foreign captains.

Captain Robbisndale gently checked Uryu's vital signs. He gently prodded and pressed down on his stomach. When he touched his lower abdomen Uryu let out a sharp painful cry.

"You may be correct my dear. Amanda head back to the Division and grab an IV, a stand for that and at least two rounds of chelating therapy. We'll set them up in the young man's room so he can rest properly. But before you go," The gentleman captain ordered.

He pulled out a vial and needle connected together with a small tube. "It would be best if we took a blood sample to test for any other possible toxins."

Robbinsdale gently slid the needle into one of Uryu's prominent veins on his arm. The prince winced at the sharp pinch; Nemu gently caressed the side of his face with her thumb hopping to give him some comfort. Once the vial was filled with ruby liquid Robbinsdale removed the needle and handed the vial to his lieutenant. She took the vial and left after Oliver opened a gate for her.

The whole time this was happening Naoko stood with her fingers digging into the chair she was standing in front of. Her body was trembling ever so slightly now but not with fear but with anger.

There would be hell to pay. Oh yes a painful and bloody hell.

* * *

><p>The Quincy princess sat by her brother's bedside with her head in her hands. Uryu had been placed in his bed to rest and was hooked up to an IV to keep him hydrated and to help with the chelating therapy. Her brother still hadn't woken up and when Naoko confessed her worries to Robbinsdale he had said that it was probably because of the toll the arsenic had caused his body. Robbinsdale had his lieutenant stay at the mansion to observe and help care for the prince. She was currently standing outside to give Naoko a moment alone.<p>

The princess took in and let out a shuddering breath. She wanted to be alone and yet wanted some company. She wanted to look at her brother, squeeze his hand or even speak to him. But Naoko found that her body and voice refused to listen to her brain.

Seiichi, after making sure Uryu would be alright, left saying that he needed to speak to the other elders. Before he left he said quietly to Naoko, _"I hope you realize the dangers to both of your persons is quite real." _

_As if I ever doubted that_, she thought. How could she be so careless? How could she let some vile rat of a person slip past her and almost kill her brother? Well hopefully Nemu and Yumichika would find them.

"_I want you both to quietly and nonchalantly observe and perhaps follow the servants or anyone you think is acting suspicious. If you find the possible culprit I want you both to discreetly take them to the side and talk to them. Find out everything you can." Naoko ordered them in a hushed voice. _

"_Do you want us to..?" Yumichika hinted._

"_I'll let you both be the judge of that. But think this through practically." Naoko directed the last part to Nemu. The lieutenant had a stoic poker face but Naoko could see an angry fire burning in her eyes. "I don't want a messy murder and disposed of body. Listen to your heads not your hearts or emotions." _

_The two Reapers silently nodded and left to, Naoko hoped, find the culprit. _

That had been almost twenty minutes ago. For all any of them knew the perpetrator was long gone. _No, Nemu wouldn't let them get away. She's persistent and not a half bad tracker. Plus, they hurt someone she loves she wants vengeance just as badly as I do_.

Naoko wanted a distraction just for a moment. She got up from her chair and shifted through her brother's bag. The royal lass removed a collage bound notebook that inside had the entire translation, from German to Japanese, of one of the diaries they had found. Some of the journals and texts were so worn down and faded the siblings were trying to translate as many as they could into notebooks and such to try and preserve the knowledge the texts had.

This particular notebook had their great-grandmother, Nora Fukumoto's entries. She sat back down in her seat and began to read of her great-grandmother's history.

* * *

><p><strong>*Done, this was way longer then I planned for it to be. But I hope you all like it nonetheless. <strong>

**Symptoms of arsenic poison can include: vomiting (sometimes streaked w/blood), painful stomach pains, dry mouth or excessive salivating, excessive sweating, random headaches and dizzy spells, tender to the touch at the lower abdomen, tingling/prickling in the hands and feet and frequent urinating. **

**Naoko: You researched this excessively didn't you?**

**Me: Yup, as for treatment chelating therapy aids in removing the toxic chemicals from the body by attracting the atoms to the less toxic medication and expelling them out the body through the urinary system. **

**As for the segment about Yoruichi and Urahara I thought we could use a break and we haven't seen much of them in a while. Remember the things I put in my story have a reason for being there. **

**Ayame: Oh and Empress has put a poll in her profile and she's keeping it up there until the story if finished. So if you guys want to take a look at that after you review that'd be great. :D**


	7. Macabre Play

Chapter 6: Macabre Play

***In the title 'play' refers to a theatrical play, you know with actors and such (hint, hint). This is a flashback chapter, a peak into the past of Naoko and Uryu's ancestors. This is pretty much what started everything, really. You'll see what I mean in a moment.**

**On a personal side note I have been having quite the stressful month at school. To make matters worse the semester has just begun. I won't go into the details but if you guys could review and maybe drop an encouraging word to me or my story it would mean the world to me. **

**Gin: Remember EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just lots of OCs.***

* * *

><p>(<em>The Royal Quincy Mansion 1912<em>)

Princess Nora Waltraud Adelina Silberherz rubbed her temples as her triplet sister sniffed loudly. The other woman, a fair brunette, Princess Isabella Roswitha Ursula sniffled and let out another cry of sorrow. The two women were waiting for their brother who was probably still accepting insincere condolences from other family members.

The somber funeral of the King Adal and Queen Marcella had just finished less than an hour ago. Their parents, murdered by the group of Soul Knights that were supposed to protect them. Nora's brows knitted together and she sighed._ Orphaned at the age of twenty, doesn't sound nearly as heart wrenching,_ she thought.

Her sister gave out another cry and Nora's eye twitched. She had had enough of this.

"Isabella that's enough. No one is here to witness you shedding your crocodile tears, so just stop with the damn act!" The golden blonde hissed.

Her sister gasped and glared teary eyed at her snippy sister, "Not everyone can be as cold and callous as you Nora! Our parents have perished and you haven't shed one tear for them. Have you no heart?"

Nora gripped the arms of her chair and glared icily at Isabella. "I don't waste my energy and time on mourning over a pair of weak fools who were killed so easily."

She buried the pang of guilt she felt in her heart quickly. There was no time to waste mourning over the dead and gone when the living had work to do. _They had their time and now it's our turn_.

Isabella huffed haughtily, "You truly are a heartless wench."

Nora's microscopic thin patience broke. She shot up from her chair, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Through clenched teeth she hissed, "You have the audacity to call _me_ heartless? At least I don't go around using every man who looks my way for my own gain. I'm not the one who is unable to love anyone but herself."

"Nora, calm yourself," Nicholas's smooth weighted voice broke in.

He and his wife Lillian stepped into the office where the two women had been waiting. Like a good son and daughter-in-law the two were dressed in dark black mourning clothes. Lillian appeared even weaker and frailer then ever in her black dress. How such a weak woman was going to become the next Quincy queen was beyond Nora. The blonde woman quietly composed and calmed herself and sat down.

The thought of a brother and sister ruling together as a king and queen? That was just plain preposterous. It would be one convoluted gamble for all involved and that was one gamble Nora wasn't willing to take. The reward of royal rule and power for once didn't seem worth it if she had to take that route.

No, Nora would do what every other jealous and ambitious noble sibling did. Wait and bide her time like a patient predator.

Nicholas sat behind their father's desk as though he belonged there and his wife stood by his side dutifully. Nora resisted the urge to sigh or roll her eyes. The women in her family were like actresses following the lead actor or the director's every order. Speaking on cue, acting on cue and even when to enter and exit the stage. If Nora ever got married she would make sure her husband knew who was the leading actor, or rather actress.

The group of four all sat in silence; just the soft but sharp ticking of the grandfather clock broke the silence. Nicholas looked up at his sisters evenly, his face a perfect stoic mask. He didn't look twenty but rather thirty or even forty. _Time makes fools of us all_, Nora thought.

"I know you're both still grieving over the deaths of Mother and Father but we must move on. We all know that is what they would've wanted us to do. The coronation for Lillian and I to take the throne will be held two weeks from now." He said calmly, no emotion leaking through. A perfect actor performing his part like he rehearsed.

Nora perked her manicured blonde eyebrow up at this. "That soon? Isn't there at least a one month grieving period before any major events are supposed to take place?"

Her brother gave a short mechanical nod, "The coronation was going to take place this coming June but the elders decided to move the date up. They believe their deaths are the divine intervention of God, they just can't decide if it's for better or worse."

_Yes, as if you weren't waiting for Mother and Father to die_. Nora thought, as her silver eyes slightly narrowed.

"So," Isabella sniffed and dabbed her eyes. "What about Mother and Father's assets and belongings? Did they leave a will or something saying who gets what?"

_Why you greedy little...! Yes I'm the heartless wench and you're the gold-digging bitch and yet you still think you're more saintly then me_. Anger and fury slowly boiled in Nora. But her face was a cold serene mask.

"Such assets are being evenly separated into each of your dowries." Nicholas stated blatantly.

Nora's sense perked up at hearing the last word. "Pardon?"

"Before Father passed away he found and arranged two suitors for you both to marry. Isabella you are betrothed to Theodore Cross and Nora you are betrothed to Arata Fukumoto." Their brother said smoothly again.

Isabella and Nora gapped at their brother. Marriage? Their parents had just died and now they were talking about marriage? When were they going to be told about this?

"When were we going to be informed about this?" Nora said as calmly as she could.

"Father was going to announce your betrothals during the party after our coronation."

"Where exactly do our husbands-to-be live?" Isabella asked.

"Theodore resides in America and Arata lives in Japan. You both shall depart a month from now," Nicholas said clasping his hands atop the desk. "Remember a few years ago when we traveled to America and met the Cross' family? Father wanted to met the man himself and arrange things in person. Now I know neither of you met Arata since Nora took ill with the flu and Isabella you stayed with her. He is a good man and means well. He gave you that red and gold kimono as a gift remember Nora?"

Nora did remember, she opened the box to find what she thought was a glided robe. After her maids read the instructions on how to put it on her Nora couldn't help but feel...powerful in the silky garment. It was dyed a vibrant red and adorned with prints of gold serpent like dragons. The other ladies giggled behind their fans at how silly she looked wearing an oversized robe and sash. But Nora didn't care, she felt regal and like a true future queen.

Dragons...depicted in any culture are always symbols of power, strength and ferocity. The three characteristics Nora had over her siblings or at least she thought she had until now. Her silver eyes flickered up to her brother. His face was still in perfect mask form but his eyes, they gave away a glint of something quite close to triumph.

Realization dawned on her and Nora made quite sure her poker face gave nothing away. _You sly, sly bastard_, Nora thought. _Father may have chosen these suitors as prospective husbands but you made it final, didn't you?_

"I know this is a lot for you both to take in. Lillian and I have some business to take care of so we shall leave you both to absorb all this." Their brother said rising from his chair and walking out. His wife silently following him.

When the door clicked closed Nora could only think, _well I'll be damned_.

* * *

><p>Even if she wasn't leavening yet for a month Nora was writing and revising lists of what she would like to bring with her to Japan, the rest would be shipped to her but that could take a few months. This list making was something she had control over, small and insignificant but she needed the comfort of being in control right now. Especially after being significantly outmaneuvered by her brother.<p>

Nora liked to believe that she could be forgiven slightly for her gross obliviousness. Marriage arrangements and the dealings that went with them were commonly kept under wraps from just about everyone save for the male relatives making the deals. The bride and groom-to-be wouldn't usually find out until a few months, or a year at most, that they were about to be wed and to who.

She supposed she could've found this out sooner had she kept some of her personal and quite loyal spies around. _But no, I had to send them to spy on those damnable Royal Knights like father asked of me. Playing the role of the perfect daughter has its rewards doesn't it?_ She thought sarcastically.

It was an unspoken secret that each family member had at least one faithful spy that worked for them. In fact at least half of the help are spies that worked for her father, some came with her mother to work in conjunction with her father's spies after they were wed.

It wasn't because her relatives didn't trust each other it was...no wait that was it.

Nora had six spies that had been working under her for at least five years. She had a few others but they were on the inexperienced side. The Quincy princess sent all six of her emissaries to watch over the Royal Knights. Only two of them ever came back, one more beaten up then the other. They refused to speak of what transpired apparently more afraid of being killed by the Royal Knights then of their mistress's fury. No matter, they were _dismissed_ swiftly.

_Haven't you ever heard of the old saying never put all your eggs in one basket?_ She asked herself bitterly.

There was a soft knock at her bedroom door and her brother waltzed right in unannounced. Nora rose from her desk and wrapped her red and gold kimono tighter around herself. The inbred need to cover herself up in the presence of a man took over at that moment even if that man was just her brother.

"Is there something you need Nicholas?" She asked.

"I merely came to see how my dear other sister is doing, that's all." He replied casually.

Nora smiled benignly at him, "Well how sweet of you. I should feel lucky to have a brother who would be willing to watch out for me like that."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I merely want the best for my remaining family."

She casually batted his hand away, "Funny how what is best for your family can also turn into what is best for your own personal interests."

Nicholas's loving brother façade temporarily slipped to reveal a more stunned look. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"Father would never have chosen husbands for us that lived so far away. He may have considered them but I highly doubt he would ever go through with it. You know how much he cared for his precious little girls. I do have to wonder though," she started walking around him slowly.

"Why so far away? Are Isabella and I really causing you so much trouble that you felt you must marry us off to faraway lands?" The Quincy prince's prowling sister asked softly. "I understand what they would gain on their end of these marriages. The chance to marry one of the sisters of the king is far too tempting of an offer to pass up. But what do _we _gain from this?"

"Fresh blood for one. I know you wouldn't want anyone of this family to degrade to performing incest. A little diversity never killed anyone either. They are both good men from worthy and prestigious bloodlines, they are fine matches for you both, rest assured."

"I understand that." Nora spat. "But what do they have to offer us that no other suitor can? Why not choose someone from England or Spain or even France?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'never put all your eggs in one basket'?" He asked, a smug smirk spreading over his lips.

Nora stopped right in front of him and drew herself up to full height. It didn't appear to do much since she was almost four inches shorter than him but it made her feel bigger.

Nicholas continued, "Why would I waste marrying you two to men of _European_ nationality? When I have the chance to...broaden my horizons."

"And broadening your horizons means sending your," she hid her shudder at saying the next word, "_pawns_ to two strong and influential countries." She finished.

Nicholas gently patted her cheek, "Not pawns, sisters."

But the way he said it made it sound like both words meant the same thing which in this case they did.

He turned to leave, "Goodnight dear sister."

She cocked her head a bit and smiled softly and sweetly, "Goodnight..._dear_ brother."

When the door closed behind him Nora sat on her plush ivory satin bed. She was hurt yes but also strangely prideful. She actually felt proud to call Nicholas her brother even if he was marrying her off to an unknown stranger in a completely foreign country for his own gain.

She pulled her gold blonde locks into a ponytail, a nightly ritual that helped in keeping her hair from snarling and knotting too much over night. Nora started to laugh, a quiet hearty chuckling.

"Oh my dear, dear brother you have no idea what sort of fury you have just incurred from your sister." She quietly chuckled as she settled into bed.

_I'll go along with this marriage but not for dear Nicholas. Oh no, this may prove quite interesting and useful for me_.

She soon started to dream of ways of thwarting her brother and taking the crown.

* * *

><p>Naoko let the notebook in her hands drop onto her lap. <em>Good God...These people...<em> Naoko's mind could hardly process what she had just read. She couldn't believe that in some distant way she and Uryu were related to these regal monsters. _But this is probably just the tip of the iceberg isn't it?_

True it wasn't the most scandalous thing out there but marrying your sisters off to gain power and get them out of your hair is up there. Some morbid part of Naoko wanted to know more of what these people did to each other. It was...sickeningly fascinating.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Asked a gentle voice with a light French accent.

Naoko jumped out of her skin for a moment before looking and seeing that the lieutenant of the Fourth was sitting at the end of her brother's bed and looking at her.

The gothic woman giggled, "You were so into your reading that you did not notice me. How cute."

"Maybe to you." Naoko muttered as she composed herself. She looked to her brother who was still sleeping at least he didn't look as wan as before.

The door opened and Nemu and Yumichika walked in.

Naoko stood, "So did either of you find anything?"

The Soul Reapers exchanged brief glances before Nemu answered. "Yes, we did find the person responsible for poisoning Uryu and we were able to procure some...information from her but..."

"But what?" Naoko cocked her eyebrow.

Yumichika said quietly, "But she's dead now. We think this was a suicide mission."

* * *

><p><strong>*So how did you like the slightly deeper look into Naoko and Uryu's ancestors? There will be more trust me. I tried to base Nora a little off of her grandson (Ryuken). <strong>

**Can you figure out Nicholas's plan? He's basically planning to seal an alliance with America and Japan by having their highest ranking noblemen marrying his sisters. Now here's a better question can you figure out what Nora will do now? **

**In this story one of the main themes will be about siblings and their bonds and the many different examples. **

**In the next chapter you'll learn what Nemu and Yumichika learned from the maid who killed herself. Speaking of maids...care to guess at this maid's identity? :3**

**Ayame: You Madame have too much time on your hands if can come up plots like this.**

**Me: *shrugs* I got to daydream about something while I'm in class right? Plus like Naoko said this just the tip of the iceberg. **

**Gin: Please review peoples of the Internet! **


	8. Rats and Pigeons

Chapter 7: Rats and Pigeons

***Naoko: That's a disgusting title.**

**Me: Yes, but you'll see later why it works. **

**Seirin: Life getting any better for you?**

**Me: *shrugs and then falls flat on face***

**Seirin: I'll take that as a no. As always people Empresssaix does not own Bleach nor me or Ayame. **

**Naoko: What you're not going to...? You know ask them to...?**

**Seirin: *shrugs* It's not written on the cue card so...I guess not.**

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Nemu was fuming though her face and body appeared calm. She kept a steady nonchalant pace with Yumichika as they casually scanned each hall and room they saw servants in. So far everyone appeared busy and normal. That was until Yumichika caught sight of a thin young woman with plain brown hair standing off to the side. She was dusting some artifacts on a shelf but the way she did it...appeared _off_ to Yumichika.

He tugged on Nemu's sleeve and subtly pointed to the dusting maid. She caught onto his signal and gave a slight nod in response. Yumichika walked up behind the young lady and tapped her shoulder. The woman gave a loud yelp and whipped around appearing terrified for a moment.

"Pardon me madam I didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering if my friend and I could have a word with you in private." Yumichika asked pleasantly.

The maid looked between Yumichika and Nemu who was doing her very best to conceal a scowl. The servant gave a hesitant nod and led them to an empty sitting room.

"Thank you very much. Are you alright? You look ill." Yumichika noted lightly.

The maid was standing stiffly and appeared to be trying to contain her shaking. Her skin was pale, her eyes wider than normal and beads of sweat rolling slowly from her temples. Nemu could see it clearly, this girl was scared and it wasn't just because she was in a room alone with two Soul Reapers. The girl was exhibiting obvious signs of a guilty conscious and the fear of being caught for a crime.

"I-I'm alright," She swallowed thickly. "Just feeling a tad under the weather, that's all."

Yumichika smiled sweetly, "Well I'll make this quick so you can go and rest. You see it seems someone has tried to make an attempt on the Prince's life by slowly killing him. We believe it was being done by poison."

"Arsenic..." The girl whispered softly, hopping the pair wouldn't hear...she was wrong.

Yumichika's lips quirked into a smirk, "I never said what _kind_ of poison."

In an instant Nemu slammed her arm against the woman and pinning her against the wall. The girl let out a startled cry at the sudden attack. Eyeing Nemu Yumichika was wondering when she'd let her anger boil over.

"Nemu," He said with a warning tone. "Don't kill her, not yet at least."

Reluctantly Nemu eased back but she still kept the girl pinned to the wall, anger clearly raging in her pure green eyes.

"Now all we're going to do is ask you a few questions alright? It would be most beneficial to you and us that you answer them honestly. I'm sure you can tell that lieutenant Kurotsuchi is not very happy and if you don't give us honest answers I can't guarantee she won't do something along the lines of torture." Yumichika said simply and sweetly. "Now are you going to cooperate?"

The maid silently and fearfully nodded.

"Good girl, now first tell us who you are." The feathered Reaper asked.

"I'm Anna Schmitt. I'm one of the maids. I used to live in the town's orphanage until I turned eighteen last month and got a job here." She said, her body visibly shaking.

Yumichika nodded, she was cooperating so far. If she was lying he was sure Nemu would've noticed and reprimanded the maid.

"Alright, now what caused you to suddenly decide to take the Prince's life?" He asked casually.

The girl's brown eyes darted between him and Nemu. She was thinking fervently and weighing her options. Nemu pressed her arm harder against the girl's chest.

"I was paid, greatly." She blurted out.

"By who?" Nemu growled.

"I-I don't know. I just got a letter one day telling me what to do and a box filled with cash. I think 20 maybe 30 thousand Euros. That was just the starting payment and I'd be paid twice as much should I succeed. There was also a container of arsenic in powder form and specific instructions on how to use it." The maid explained hastily.

"Who was the letter from?" Yumichika asked in flat voice.

"There was no signature just a picture of two family crests. Crests from two _very_ powerful families." Anna said.

"And who are these families?" Nemu hissed.

"I don't know their exact names just that they are French. These families are not to be trifled with or taken lightly. Not unless you want to be destroyed mercilessly." The maid said, fear shading her voice.

Yumichika and Nemu kept their gazes on the young woman for a moment longer; both thinking if there was anything else they needed to know. Nemu slowly lowered her arm and released the girl. If there was anything they needed they could always interrogate her again.

Suddenly the girl's hand shot down into her pocket and she slipped something into her mouth and swallowed. A heartbeat passed and the maid collapsed onto the floor. Nemu bent down and pressed her fingers to the other girl's neck.

There was no pulse, she was dead.

"What just happened?" Yumichika asked, a tad freaked out that a girl up and died on them.

"It was suicide. The pill was probably cyanide or something like that. She killed herself either out of fear of what we would do to her or..." Nemu trailed off.

"Or what that French family would do to her." Yumichika finished.

Nemu stood and looked down at the body, "We are dealing with dangerous people, Aysegawa. This is not an enemy we can see clearly and kill but one we must tread around with caution."

Yumichika's skin prickled not just at the sight of the dead body but at the feeling they were being watched.

* * *

><p>"So she was an unassuming person with no history. The perfect doll, one that could be used and disposed of easily." Naoko said, letting the information sink in. "What did you guys do with the body?"<p>

"We placed it in one of the more offset rooms and locked the door," Nemu explained handing Naoko the key. "We decided to wait for your suggestion as to what we would do with it."

"Me? How the hell should I know? Well we can't really burn it since a bonfire would draw too much attention and I don't think it'll fit in the furnace. We could weigh it down and throw it in the lake or bury it." Naoko thought out loud.

"Why not just chop it up and feed it to the wolves?" Someone asked.

Naoko and the others whipped around to see Uryu awake and propped up on his elbows. He looked wan but better than he had a few hours ago. Nemu brightened and quickly threw her arms around him. Surprised at first, Uryu returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I should have known something was wrong I just...I'm sorry." Nemu said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize. This wasn't your fault or anyone's." Uryu corrected.

The pair pulled apart smiling at each other until Uryu gently kissed her. Before this could turn into a make-out session Naoko interrupted.

"Excuse me? We have a dead body of a would-be assassin to dispose of here. Any suggestions?"

"Oh I know!" The French lieutenant spoke. "We can use my sword's special ability."

"And what exactly can your sword do with a dead body?" Yumichika asked warily.

The gothic woman winked and giggled darkly, "You will just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Naoko slid the key into its hole and turned it. The door opened and Naoko Yumichika and Amanda walked into the mostly barren and dusty room. Nemu wanted to stay behind and keep Uryu company or rather keep an eye on him and make sure he was safe.<p>

Inside the body of the maid lay on top a dusty table. She was still clothed in her black and white uniform. Naoko recognized this girl; it was the same girl she had met earlier this morning. The princess's stomach clenched and the room started to tilt. Naoko gripped the doorway to steady herself.

"Naoko? Are you alright?" Yumichika asked, sounding worried.

The Quincy princess took a deep breath and straightened up. "I'm fine. I just got a little lightheaded for a minute." She turned to the black clad woman, "So what is it that your sword can do?"

Amanda smiled and drew out her thin steel blade. It had a black handle and silver guard; it was also a double-sided blade and not a katana. She stabbed the sword into the corpse's heart and whispered, "Pourrir, Cadavre Minuit."

Her blade gave off a black glow before the body suddenly started to rot and decay at an incredible speed. First the body's skin became wrinkled and the hair began falling out. Then when the muscles and flesh had rotted away the bones turned to dust. The process kept going until only the clothes and a pile of dust was left on the table. Amanda then slid her sword back into its sheath.

"Good God what was that?" Yumichika asked slowly.

"My sword has the ability to rot away any part of my opponent that I stab. The catch is that I have to keep my blade inside the part I wish to rot plus I have to give a bit of my energy to speed it up if I wish." She explained wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead.

"Well now we can just burn the uniform at least. Thank you very much lieutenant Charbonneau." Naoko said.

Amanda smiled and gave a short bow. She departed from the room to check on Uryu and how he was fairing. Naoko and Yumichika left the room as well after burning the uniform in the fireplace with a bit of kidō. As they walked together in silence Naoko started to think.

Two powerful French families wanted her brother dead and perhaps her as well. But why not kill them both off at once and be done with it? Why slowly poison Uryu? What could anyone gain from that? Naoko stopped walking and sighed in frustration.

"It makes no goddamn sense. What could anyone gain from killing my brother? Especially in a slow and deliberate manner?"

Yumichika thought for a moment before slowly answering, "Well if Uryu died then you would have a straight shot at the throne and becoming queen. Perhaps one of those families was trying to make you queen so that if one of their male relatives married you then that man would become king."

Naoko looked at him and thought about it. It does make sense but still. "That doesn't explain why they would choose a slow method for him to die. I mean sure there is the possibility of wanting his death to look natural but there are quicker and more effective ways of doing someone in."

Yumichika looked at her in surprise. "You've been thinking this quite thoroughly haven't you?"

"I've just been considering the many possibilities of how this could've gone." She waved him off and started walking again.

"What if someone was trying to play the hero or savior?" Yumichika mused. Naoko shot him a curious look. "Think about it, the Prince falls ill and then a noblewoman comes and supposedly cures him. Then your brother would be in that woman and her family's debt and they could come up with many ways from him to pay said debt off."

"I...didn't consider that. You have a good point there." Naoko said feeling impressed.

Yumichika warmed at hearing her compliment. "In any case it's best if just keep our guards up and stay slightly more alert."

"Agreed," Naoko said softly but firmly. _It seems my brother and I are in danger again. Let's just hope_ _we_ all _get out this in one piece._

* * *

><p>As soon as the last elder left Philip Martin rose to his feet as quickly as his arthritis would allow. He picked up the phone and dialed. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop waiting for the other end to pick up.<p>

_Damn it all! I knew this would happen if I let that useless little bitch handle this. This is why women shouldn't be allowed to wield power; they have no talent for it! _He fumed.

Seiichi called an emergency meeting to inform the others that someone had tried to poison and kill the Prince. They were all pointing mental fingers at each other. As long as Philip kept his distance for the moment he shouldn't have to worry about blame being cast on him from the others. Though during the meeting Seiichi kept stealing glances at him.

Philip's eyes narrowed. _Of course that bastard would suspect me. The problem is_ I _didn't do this._ _But that doesn't mean I had a slight hand in this. _

Finally a calm French female voice answered the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Hello my dear, did you forget to inform me of your recent failure?" He hissed.

The voice retained it's even calm; _"I just received word of Anna Schmitt's death Grandfather. I called your abode but your maid said that you were out."_

"Listen here you little nuisance," His anger being stoked like a fire at the sound of calm she was. "I trusted you and your network of useless underlings with a simple job. The fact that you failed only proves how worthless you truly are! I expect you to fix this before I'm forced to take matters into my own hands. God knows your parents and brother have even less talent for this then you do." The withered man scoffed.

The young lady on the other end paused before answering calmly as ever, _"And what do you expect me to do exactly?" _

"I don't know! You have system of rats and pigeons, use them!" He barked before slamming the phone down.

* * *

><p>In the heart of Paris, France in a simple but elegant townhouse overlooking the Seine River, a young woman gently set her phone down. She sat behind a large desk while her male cousin sat on the couch reading a lewd lingerie magazine.<p>

Her cousin looked up from his magazine, "So are we using rats and pigeons now?"

The pastel orange haired girl sighed, "No, cousin it's a figure of speech. It's a short way of saying people who infiltrate and snitch on other people and stool pigeons."

Honestly her cousin could be so dim sometimes...hell it was all the time. The real talents he had were womanizing and skill with wielding a bow. He saw no point in planning or strategizing, no he left that to his slightly younger cousin sitting at the desk and their grandfather.

"So what now?" He asked lazily.

The young woman turned and looked out the windows that held the view of the glistening river.

"The only thing we can do. We wait for the dust to settle and then strike."

* * *

><p><strong>*Alright I apologize for this being posted late and all but school has had me running around like crazy and I've had almost no spare time this week. There was something I forgot to tell you all. This story is divided into three main arcs. The June Arc, the July Arc and the August Arc.<strong>

**Naoko: Real creative with the titles there aren't you?**

**Me: Bite me. There are also smaller arcs inside of those but will get to those later. I am so stupid for not mentioning this earlier and I apologize. Look at the title for Chapter 1 again I added something new. **

**Ayame: As always people EmpressSaix would greatly appreciate it if you would review. Please? Pretty please? **


	9. Grave Visit

Chapter 8: Grave Visit

***Thank you for the reviews. They help me feel better in my dark and dreary days. In this chapter we'll be focusing on Soi Fon and Yoruichi in Hueco Mundo and then Ichigo and Rukia. It's time for the other characters to have a spot in the limelight, don't ya' think? **

**The translation for Amanda's sword is "Rot, Midnight Corpse." I forgot to put that at the end of the last chapter.**

**SasuTenLuvr, as for the pills people would carry them to quickly end their lives so they could avoid torture and interrogation and leaking important information. Though Anna has already done that so she was just trying to avoid an even worse fate then death. **

**As for Orihime, we won't be seeing her for a bit, but don't worry she has not been forgotten...unfortunately. True, Anna didn't mean any harm but she took the money and did the deed. It wasn't like anyone was forcing her to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just a host of OCs.***

* * *

><p>Neither Yoruichi nor Soi Fon had ever been to Hueco Mundo or Las Noches personally but they had heard many detailed explanations and descriptions of the place. Endless white sandy dunes dotted with thin quartz like trees, pitch black sky with an inverse moon and no stars.<p>

Then there was Aizen's drab white palace. Or rather the ruins of Las Noches. Most of the towers had large chunks missing or were gone completely, noticeable amounts of wall were smashed and the debris littered the sandy ground. It was hard to believe that six months ago this building housed the most devious and ruthless man Soul Society ever knew.

It was also the same building that worked as a prison for Orihime Inoue and Naoko Ishida. Yoruichi curled her lip at the thought of the torment Naoko was put through, her and Orihime on a lesser note. _Naoko actually suffered here while all Orihime did was sit pretty and patient. Naoko remained strong and sane even after all this, while Orihime cracked like an egg_. The feline woman thought with a repressed hiss.

"Shall we move in Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked.

Yoruichi sighed slightly. _She's never going to stop calling me 'Lady' is she? Oh well..._

She nodded and their small party moved into the dilapidated palace. The Head Captain had allowed Yoruichi, her lieutenant and four of their seated members to travel to Hueco Mundo and take a look around. Nel and Grimmjow had said that they were going to have the palace repaired and turn it into a sanctuary of sorts for Hollows. The damage on the building was obviously not a part of the renovations and the damage looked recent.

_This does not look good_. Yoruichi thought as she looked the large room over.

"Alright two of you go left, two of you go right. Keep your communication lines open and report anything unusual you see. We will reconvene back here in three hours time. Now move out!" She ordered.

Two pairs of bodies sprinted like the wind in separate directions. Yoruichi started walking down a partially lit hallway with Soi Fon trailing beside her. The whole place was quiet as a crypt. No life was stirring at all. This building felt more like a mausoleum then a palace.

"What exactly are we hoping to find Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked quietly. Her voice was easily swallowed up by the silence. If Yoruichi hadn't been standing next to her she probably wouldn't have heard her question.

"Any sign that Gimmjow and Nel are alive or dead. By the look of things and the recent damage I'd say very large battle just took place here." The feline captain said inspecting a large hole in a wall.

The pair continued walking and as they turned the corner they were met with the sight of a large splatter of blood on the wall before them. It was made even creepier that the blood was fairly fresh, perhaps four or five days old. It was Hollow blood and Yoruichi felt a twinge of pity for whatever poor creature the blood belonged to.

The duo kept walking and as they did they began to notice bits and pieces of Hollow remains peeking out from piles of rubble. Soi Fon walked a little closer to Yoruichi. _This is starting to look more like a cross between a war zone and a graveyard._ The Shihouin princess mused.

Yoruichi then cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Grimmjow? Nel? You guys here?"

Soi Fon grabbed and jerked her captain's arm, "Lady Yoruichi what are you doing?"

"Well how else are we going to find them? Relax Soi Fon with the two of us here I doubt any Hollow could stand a chance," Yoruichi reassured her. She went back to calling out for their Arrancar allies. Soi Fon looked around warily.

After spending well over a half hour calling for their friends Yoruichi kicked a small rock in frustrated defeat. The small rock flew and hit something eliciting an audible groan. The two women heard the soft groan and rushed to where it was heard.

Lying before them was Grimmjow coated in fresh and old blood that had come from the deep lacerations on his body. On the side of his face part of his jaw mask was cracked. He looked as though a large beast had chewed him up and spit him out. Yoruichi dropped to her knees and, out of habit, pressed her fingers to his neck looking for a pulse. _Do Hollows even have pulses? They don't have hearts so..._

Luckily she didn't need to worry if he was dead again or still alive. He let out another soft moan and his eyes blearily opened. Yoruichi gently shook him and tapped his face when he started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Grimmjow come on stay awake!" She ordered firmly.

The blue haired Arrancar hissed weakly, "What?"

"Do you remember me?"

Grimmjow's brows furrowed as he squinted at the woman leaning above him. "You're...Yoruichi right?"

She nodded, "What happened here?"

The Arrancar groaned and screwed his eyes shut. "That bastard...he was supposed to be dead...Nel and I..."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Yoruichi, "Nel? Is she...?"

"We haven't seen her yet, we just found you. Soi Fon, start checking around here for Nel, hopefully she's not too far."

The shorter woman nodded and started searching and Yoruichi went back to trying to keep Grimmjow conscious. As she walked the petite lieutenant noticed something odd. They were not alone, there were Hollows creeping about, she caught glimpses of them from the corner of her eye. She walked passed a narrow hallway and the Hollows in it _cowered away_ from her. Granted Soi Fon could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be but this was just plain bizarre.

_These monsters have a damn right to be afraid of me but I'm not even trying to be threatening right now. Either there's something bigger here that's scaring the crap out of them or something_ was _here_. She thought as she spotted more masked monsters running like bats out of hell away from her.

After rounding a few more corners Soi Fon found a voluptuous woman with sea green hair lying on her side coated in just as much blood as Grimmjow was. Her sword lay just a few inches from her fingers. The lieutenant dropped to the floor and gently shook the larger woman. Nel groaned and blearily opened her eyes only to fall back into unconsciousness.

"Damn," She cursed under her breath.

Soi Fon then turned to survey the area and behind her she saw a greater splattering of blood on the wall. The floor was littered with bits and pieces of Nel's Fracción. Their bodies were torn and mutilated almost beyond recognition. She felt a chill shoot down her spine at the gruesome sight.

The lieutenant sheathed Nel's sword at her hip and then proceeded to haul the woman onto her back and carry her.

"Damn, you're heavier then you look. But I bet most of your weight is in your chest right?" Soi Fon muttered.

She hobbled back to Yoruichi. Their men had arrived and were making a make shift stretch to carry Grimmjow. At the sight of her lieutenant and Nel Yoruichi asked, "Is she...?"

"Yes, she's alive." Soi Fon stood up after two of their men gently took the unconscious woman off of her. "Her Fracción are dead though, or rather have been mercilessly murdered."

Yoruichi reached into a small pack tied at her hip. A Hell Butterfly rested on the palm of her open hand and slowly unfurled its wings. She whispered a brief message and opened a window size Senkimon Gate and let the insect go.

"I sent a brief heads up to Unohana about getting two new patients." She inclined her head to the Arrancar pair. "Our men will be going back with them and we will continue our search here. The Hollows in this place having been acting...bizarre and I believe it's in our best interest we find out why."

Soi Fon nodded quietly and looked down at the prone figures. She could only wonder what in hell could not only bring down two powerful Arrancar, make the other Hollows to cower submissively and if there isn't something worse than Aizen lurking in the dark halls.

* * *

><p>"And that's about it I think. I know a lot has happened since I came last year and not just to me. But don't worry I'm handling it well or at least that's what everyone keeps saying." Ichigo sighed. "There are times when I don't feel cut out for the job of a captain. I have the strength but I don't know if have what it really takes to lead people. I guess I'll just have to trust myself and do my best."<p>

Ichigo looked at his mother's grave, freshly cleaned and polished with a bouquet of flowers set before it. Things had changed since the last time he and his family had visited their mother's grave, though one thing remained the same.

"Not to be rude, but are you done yet?" Perked the oh so sweet voice of a violet eyed midget.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia who had her head cocked to the side waiting for his answer. He had been quite surprised that she was the one who suggested they weekend off and come visit his family.

"_I know this weekend in particular is significant to you. Besides Kiyone and Sentaro can watch the division for a few days and your family loves it when I come to visit." _

"Yeah, sure." The tangerine boy stood and bowed to the grave before leaving. He noticed Rukia wasn't following. "Hey are you coming or what?"

She fidgeted a little, "I'll catch up with in a sec alright. Just go ahead without me."

Ichigo blinked and then something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute. Do you want to talk to my mother's grave?"

Rukia's face went deep red. "Just go! I'll catch up with you later!"

The tangerine teen held up his hands in a placating manner before walking away, "Fine, fine I'll give some privacy. Seriously midget you really need to start controlling your temper."

Rukia huffed before turning her attention to the grave, "Fool, sometimes I don't know why I put up with him."

As soon as her back was turned Ichigo ducked behind a large gravestone. This was something he definitely wanted to hear.

"Sorry about that but your son can be so stubborn sometimes. But I'm sure you already knew that." Rukia said as she knelt down. She rested a small bouquet of lilacs, which she had been hiding behind her back, down. "Um...I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13 and I'm your son's lieutenant but I'm sure he already told you that."

She paused and wrung her fingers, "I don't normally do this sort of thing, you know talk to the dead sort of since I'm technically dead. I don't even do this for my sister Hisana's grave I think it's because she looks so much like me that I can't stop thinking about how weird it is.

"You know Ichigo talks about you and it makes me wish I could've met you. You sound like a really wonderful woman. The only family I had was my sister. I never got to meet her, she died a year before I entered the Spirit Academy and Nii-sama found me. That would be Byakuya Kuchiki and he adopted me because my sister asked him to when she was dying. At least she loved me that much.

"Ichigo is really lucky at least he knew that you loved him. I have no idea how Hisana felt about me, all I have to go on is what very little my brother tells me. But I shouldn't be talking about this sort of stuff right? I know Ichigo said he doesn't feel fit to be a captain but...personally I think he fits the bill. He looks very...handsome wearing that haori.

"I know Captain Ukitake made the right choice in wanting Ichigo to replace him. Captain Ukitake was the former captain of our division. He's not dead or at least dead again but he retired due to his illness and frail health though he is still a strong man in his own right and a good man at that.

"Ichigo is a really good person too. He cares about the people under his command and a lot of them respect him and are proud to serve under him." Rukia paused glancing up at the blue sky. Her eyes softened and she smiled gently, "You should be very proud of your son. I know everyone else is."

She looked back at the tombstone and rose. Rukia bowed, "It was very nice talking to you Mrs. Kurosaki."

Ichigo waited until she passed by and then quietly followed behind her. He picked up the pace until he was right beside her before casually asking, "So...have a nice chat with my mom?"

In a split second Rukia's fist was buried in Ichigo's stomach. The taller teen doubled over gasping. She may be small but Rukia packed one hell of a punch.

"Damn...you midget..." He gasped.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping. Honestly you really need to improve on controlling and hiding your reiatsu." She growled as she walked away.

After regaining his breath Ichigo straightened up, "Hey Rukia?"

She whirled around and glared at him.

"That stuff you said about me being a captain. Did you really mean that?"

His lieutenant huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have said it."

Ichigo felt warmth blooming in his stomach as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" Hissed Kon as he tried to shake the young man awake.<p>

Said young man seized the stuffed animal by the throat. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up or so help me the minute Naoko and Uryu get back here I'm giving you to Naoko as a new chew toy and letting Uryu have free reign in putting you back together."

Kon paled and gulped before trying to wriggle out of Ichigo's grasp. "It's Nee-san. She's crying."

A little stunned Ichigo released the animated toy. He listened closely and he could hear soft sniffling and muffled sobbing coming from his closet. Ichigo quietly clambered out of bed and opened his closet. Rukia had her back to him and she was curled up in a ball and shaking.

"Rukia? Hey Rukia come on wake up." He whispered while gently shaking her.

She didn't wake but instead let out a small sob. Ichigo then slowly slid his arms underneath her and picked her up. She was so much smaller all curled up against his chest in his arms. The slightly ruffled tresses, pale skin and all around cute sleeping face made her look so damn irresistible. He laid her down on his bed on the side up against the wall and then lay down next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kon hissed.

Ichigo scowled and grabbed the scruff of the stuffed lion. "Look, I need you to keep watch okay? If my sisters, or hell, my dad catch me and Rukia in bed I will never hear the end of it. She needs someone right now okay? And I'm seriously tired and want to sleep, so I'm just trying to kill two birds with one stone alright?"

"You're just trying to disguise your perverted attempts to fondle my Nee-san when she's at her weakest!" Kon softly accused Ichigo.

The tangerine haired teen respond by throwing Kon forcefully against the wall across the room.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at his bed and jumped out of his skin. Rukia was awake and looking at him with her haunting yet hypnotizing amethyst eyes.

He clutched his chest, "Damn midget, are trying to give me a heart attack? How long have you been awake?"

"Didn't mean to scare you strawberry. I woke up right after you set me down." She looked at him with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes. "So did you bring to your bed to...you know?"

"No, Byakuya would tear me to shreds with that girly sword of his if I even thought doing anything like _that_. You were crying in your sleep and I couldn't wake you. I thought if you felt eh presence of another you'd calm down. That usually works for my sisters." He explained as he settled himself down on the bed.

"Oh, well I can assure I'm fine and I'm sorry for waking you." She replied sitting up.

"Like hell you're fine. Your eyes are red and your cheeks are still wet. Now lie back down and tell me what could've made someone as strong as you cry." Ichigo gruffly ordered.

Rukia stayed sitting up and drew her knees to her chest. "Remember when I said that you were lucky to know that your mother loved you? It's just...Byakuya doesn't talk about Hisana. If I ask about her he just clams up or changes the topic. It has gotten better before he would just leave the room and avoid me for a while.

"But I just..." Rukia's shoulders started shaking. "I don't know if she ever loved me."

Ichigo blinked at her in surprise. "Rukia..."

"She just left me when I was a baby! I know life is hard in Inuzuri; it's very hard but still! What if she...What if she abandoned me because she hated me?"

Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around Rukia as she started sobbing again. He soothingly rubbed her back as she clutched his shirt.

"Rukia I gotta ask what brought this on?" Ichigo asked carefully.

She sniffled, "All the times you talked about your mother and how she loved you and your family, it just made me think and question if Hisana ever loved me. I know she spent the last part of her life looking for me but was that really out of love or just a guilty conscience?"

The pair was quiet as Ichigo continued to comfort her and she calmed down.

"Rukia I can't speak for your sister about how she felt about you. I don't know if it's much consolation but there are a lot of people here and now that do love and care about you and...I love you." Ichigo said softly.

The young woman's heart bloomed with warmth and she felt herself relax and feel happy. "I love you too Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>*Shit this was a long chapter wasn't it? But I really hope you liked the IchiRuki goodness I jam packed in here. Now I don't hate Hisana in fact I like her. Anyone who can make Byakuya smile and feel warm and fuzzy is cool by me. But you have to wonder what Rukia thinks and speculate about her sister and her actions. <strong>

**The bit with Rukia talking to Masaki's grave I just...I don't know I like that scene so I put it in. I think it'd be really cool if the two ever crossed paths...wait a minute...I just got a brilliant idea...be right back! *zips away***

**Gin: While the authoress is away, the characters will play! So you guys know the drill so do your part to encourage our authoress to keep writing by reviewing. **

**Ayame: Next chapter will be getting back to beloved royal siblings or not, hard to tell where the Empress is gonna go. Stay tuned! :D***


	10. De Profundis

Chapter 9: De Profundis

***The title is a Latin phrase meaning "out of the depths". You can interpret it anyway you want. **

**I've seriously surprised myself this time. I actually got this chapter up on time even though I started it fairly late. ^^' As I read the manga I'm seriously starting to think my fic is a premonition of sorts. I've got like a million thoughts running through my head and I can't really explain my developing theories but...**

**I wonder what would happen if you mix a Hollow and Quincy together? **

**Gin: Let's find out! Oh Naoko~**

***Naoko beats Gin back with a large stick* Back! Back I say! I said no more experiments!**

**Me: By the way have you all seen Yumichika's new look? He's sexier than ever before! *blush and squeal* **

**Seirn: As always EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just the OC's of this story.***

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked briskly through the halls of the Fourth Division with Rukia keeping pace. When he had returned to their division after their short vacation to Karakura the pair were bombarded with messages, paperwork and a slew of work. It was one message in particular that was behind Ichigo's trek through the Fourth.<p>

Even through the maze like hallways of the medical division Ichigo was able to find Grimmjow's room by picking out his weak reiatsu signal. Finding an Arrancar amongst Soul Reapers was easy to find even for Ichigo. Before entering Grimmjow's room Rukia seized his arm.

"Hold on a minute. I know you're worried about Grimmjow but there's more to it isn't there?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her and debated whether he should tell her the idea he's been tossing around ever since Orihime left. Rukia never encountered _him_ so she wouldn't know or recognize anything about _him_. _Maybe it is best that I keep it that way._ He thought, mentally shuddering at the thought of _him_ and his lieutenant crossing paths.

The young man gently freed his arm from her grip, "I'm just worried about what happened to Grimmjow and Nel, that's all. Speaking of her why don't you check on Nel and I'll talk with Grimmjow."

Ichigo slipped himself inside before Rukia could protest. He turned and saw Grimmjow lazily looking at him. The blue haired Arrancar was slightly propped up on some pillows on the single bed. He was heavily wrapped in bandages save for his face and a few patches of unmarred skin.

"Damn Grimmjow...I heard you got hurt but..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Che, Its bad enough Nel and I got our asses handed to us I don't need to add your gawking." He growled running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo said while taking a seat near Grimmjow's bed.

"Like I said I got my ass handed to me." The Arrancar repeated.

"By who Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow shot him a lazy glare and for minute Ichigo thought he had sunken into a belated drugged stupor. "You know I heard Orihime's been let loose or maybe abducted."

"Don't try and change the subject!" Ichigo huffed.

"I'm not. Think about it Kurosaki, Nel and I are beaten to a pulp and Orihime is probably been abducted. Now I know you're thinking it too, I can see it in your face." Grimmjow said evenly.

Ichigo's brown eyes slowly widened as it truly sunk in. He shook his head slowly, refusing to believe it. "No...no..."

Grimmjow gave him a humorless smirk, "The fourth Espada lives again."

* * *

><p>It had been about two days since the arsenic and suicidal maid incident. Uryu's health made a steady climb back to normal though he was still confined to long periods of bed rest like he was right now.<p>

Naoko made herself comfortable at the foot of his bed while Nemu and Yumichika claimed two of the armchairs nearby. Seiichi, with the help of his cane he seldom carried, eased himself into a chair between the two Reapers.

"It's been a while Mr. Matsuro. Everything alright?" Naoko asked.

"Yes and no my dear. I and the other elders have been a tad busy due to the Prince suddenly falling ill." He gestured to Uryu.

"I bet they're all running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Yumichika muttered with a smirk. He still remembered how some of the elders treated Naoko the last time they were here.

"Actually they are but they're trying to hide it." Seiichi answered.

"Mr. Matsuro," Nemu spoke up quietly. "The maid we interrogated a few days ago mentioned that two powerful French families paid her to poison Uryu. Do you know of any such families that fit that description?"

"There are two, the Desrosiers and the Labelles. They are the oldest and perhaps strongest Quincy noble family. They're basically second to royalty. It was about two decades ago I believe that the two families were loosely joined together through marriage." The elderly man explained.

"So I guess they want to become actual royalty." Naoko said quietly.

"But why try and kill me?" Uryu asked.

Seiichi leaned back against the chair, "Well to them you could be the biggest threat to whatever true goal they have. It's...difficult to see where people and their intents are going.

"As you all know the monarchy has been out of commission for over sixty years. People have grown quite use to not having one and just going about their anarchical business. Some noble houses have retained some strong measure of control but the disorganization feel is still there. Now that the monarchy has been revived and is close to being up and running nobles and elders alike are scrambling.

"They're all trying to protect their own rear ends from whatever danger may come their way. The slightest change can send them into a panic. It's actually quite humorous to see them like that I'll admit. As of now all schemes and plans for royal domination are up in the air." The elder Quincy explained.

"Just out of curiosity, two questions. One: what would the Royal Quincy Family even do if or when the monarchy is restored? And two: What would Naoko and Uryu even have to do to become a queen or king?" Yumichika asked.

"The monarchy would unite all the larger and powerful noble houses around the world. Those houses would answer to the Royal Family. As for you second question, there isn't all that much of in the way requirements. The first born child, no matter gender, that turns twenty is considered an adult and eligible for the throne as soon as it becomes vacant. Any children born afterwards can have a chance to pass up their sibling by marrying someone who is or past the qualifying age." Seiichi explain patiently.

"That might make sense as to why my brother was targeted and not me. He would turn twenty before I would and he'd be able to take the throne. So those families either want me to take the throne or to marry me to someone who would." Naoko concluded.

"That reminds me, there's the issue of a regent. My sister and I are too young to assume any real power and our parents abdicated from the throne. When a situation like this arises there's usually someone appointed as a regent for people like us until we reached the acceptable age.

"So...who's been appointed as our regent?" Uryu asked.

"I have." Seiichi answered. "You're grandmother, before she passed away, sent me a letter asking me to watch over you both. Even in her advanced age that woman was a political genius."

"Do the other elders know about this?" Nemu inquired.

"Ah, no. No they do not. Things have been hectic as I said before, so it's never really come up. But I know it will eventually and by the time they realize it, it'll be too late for them. Once a person is named a regent it's basically permanent." He explained.

"How would someone be appointed a regent if one hasn't already been chosen?" The Quincy prince asked.

"I don't believe a regent has been required for quite some time. But usually it would be an immediate family member and one wasn't available then it fall to whoever rose up first to the call." Seiichi answered again.

"First come, first serve eh?" The feathered Reaper said lightly.

Naoko spoke up, "Are there any other clans we need to be wary of aside from the Desrosiers and the Labelles? If there are clans and families from around the world surly there are others who are just as old and strong."

Seiichi looked to be debating whether to speak what he knew or not. "You are correct princess. There are other families. I know of one clan in China, the Zhangs they were one of the few families to survive the massacre 200 years ago. Then there is a small but very strong clan in Africa though we haven't really heard from them in quite some time that would be the Afolayans.

"In America there are the Richards'. It is said that they are descendents of Isabelle as you both descend from Nora. I would suggest keeping a close eye on them should you ever cross paths with them since you both achieved what they could not."

"Remember when I said I was nervous about meeting people we may have screwed over and pissed off? Well there's your example." Naoko said, directing that to Nemu and Yumichika.

"My dear I doubt you'll be crossing paths with them. They're from the States and are probably more interested in democracy then a monarchy. In fact their country fought tooth and nail to get away from one." Seiichi reassured her.

Uryu clasped his hands together and propped his elbows against his drawn up knees_. We've got at least one clan from each inhabited continent, save for Australia, that may very well be against us._

* * *

><p>When night had reached its darkest peak Naoko was still sitting at her small writing desk in her bedroom. She was dressed for bed but continued reading or rather letting her eyes glide over each sentence.<p>

Naoko was prolonging having to go to bed and sleep. Luckily she had gone through two nights of just dreamless sleeping. No prophetic dreams, memory flashbacks or what have you, just dreamless bliss. She wasn't ready to push her luck with a third night.

There was a tentative knock at her door and she bid the person to come in. Yumichika stepped inside, dressed for bed as well and holding a glass of water. Naoko looked up from her book and gave him a questioning look.

"I saw that your light was on and I..." He trailed off not really knowing how to explain his intrusive action.

Naoko jerked her head to a nearby chair, signaling him to take a seat which he did. The princess closed her book and set it on her desk.

"I couldn't sleep." She lied. The only person Naoko trusted in telling about her strange dreams was her brother because she was sure that anyone else would probably call her crazy. But these dreams or memories she hadn't told Uryu, mostly because they hadn't had a chance to sit and talk in private. "You?"

"Same, I thought having something to drink would help." He answered sheepishly. _Since when have I ever felt embarrassed around Naoko? She's just a normal human girl, there's no reason to get flustered_.

_Well that and she's also a Quincy and a princess._ Kujaku reminded him.

_Thanks for that you ugly bird-man._ Yumichika shot back. He tuned out whatever comeback his sword may have said next.

Naoko's eyes wandered over to the seated Reaper and she noticed something. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with long pants. The princess couldn't really recall a time when she'd seen him leave his arms bare, they were always cover, just like she covered her shoulders.

His arms were thin but not as thin and pale like her brother's arms. There was also the slight definition of muscle tone on his arms. Even though he was in the Eleventh Naoko, for some odd reason, couldn't picture Yumichika with any muscular build. He was quite slim compared to his counterparts especially Ikkaku and Kenpachi.

The thought of strong arms...holding her close...lips nearing...

_Woah! Where did THAT thought come from?_ Granted she was a teenager and at a point in her life where she was ruled by her hormones and emotions but still! Naoko prided herself in having more control over her hormone driven impulses then other girls.

She was just looking at him dressed in his pajamas! What would happen if she saw him in like a swimsuit or, or... Naoko squeaked and looked away as she felt her cheeks heat up when her thoughts took a dirty turn. She began mentally slapping herself with a rolled up newspaper while barking _'bad Naoko, bad Naoko!_'

_James has been dead for what? Three months? And you're already thinking about jumping into another guy's arms? Have you no shame woman?_ A small but strong voice ranted in her head. _He threw his life away for you and even professed his love to you! And you're going to shamelessly throw that away just because some hot guy is sitting by you?_

There was hardly a day that went by that Naoko's thoughts didn't turn to the deceased Soul Knight James Thornson and his...bloody end. He fought to the end for her, even said he loved her and she kissed him as his dying request. Did she have any right to just push that away and look for someone new? Did she deserve to move on after someone died such a death for her sake? Was she really worth dying over?

Yumichika tilted his head to the side; Naoko looked to be thinking deeply about something. It was...cute. She looked cute sitting there with a deep contemplative look on her sweet soft pale face. He looked at the outfit she was wearing. A short sleeved shirt with matching knee-length pants. He made a mental note to tell her that she should at least try and wear other colors aside from power blue.

Although the color did make her pale skin not stand out so much as it would against darker colors. She might also look nice in a nightgown...that could easily be buttoned or rather unbuttoned...

_You're not even in a relationship with this girl and you're already thinking of undressing her? Tsk-tsk naughty, naughty Yumichika._ Kujaku teased.

_I wasn't going to go that far! You're putting perverted thoughts in my head aren't you? _Yumichika mentally accused.

His sword snickered, _I may be a part of your soul but your mind and thoughts are your own._

The pair looked at each other then ducked away to hide their blushing, neither was aware that the other was blushing too. After a few tense, awkward seconds Yumichika rose and grabbed his glass of water.

"G-Good night Naoko. I'll see you in the morning." He said swiftly as he left quickly. Yumichika didn't think it was a good idea for him to stay in her presence alone.

"Good night," Naoko softly called back. She felt a bit of relief sweep over her when he left. She turned her desk lamp off and rose from her seat.

She then proceeded to climb into bed. As she slipped further down the path to sleep she began to dream of seeing more than just Yumichika's bare arms.

* * *

><p><strong>*When the hell did this story take such a perverted turn? I swear I didn't mean for the ending to turn out like that! It was accident! <strong>

**Gin: Sure it was Empress. We believe you~. **

**Me: *hangs head in shame* Granted I can be a perverted person but I'd rather keep that out of my writing! **

**Naoko: You do know well over half the authors on this site are perverted in some manner right? **

**Ayame: So true, anyway with those clans Seiichi mentioned earlier you'll be meeting two of them pretty soon, just keep the other three in the back of your heads. **

**Naoko: Have we met those two before?**

**Me: Maybe~ *winks* So please review people. ;D**


	11. Dispersing Tension

Chapter 10: Dispersing Tension

***I apologize for this being late but school has taken a seriously busy turn and I've been swamped or at least felt like it. ^^' Plus my head has been running wild after reading the latest Bleach chapter.**

**SasuTenLuvr gave me the idea for this chapter especially considering what happened last chapter. ;D But seriously that would make an awesome M-Rated chapter. Hot, passionate, clothes tearing love making-**

**Naoko: EmpressSaix just stop! Have you forgotten that I'm just a little over fifteen? **

**Me: Well...so? I mean there are a lot of fics of your brother and other characters your age doing it. **

**Naoko: *twitches, faints* **

**Seirin: Sexual perverseness and innuendos aside, EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next morning was an awkward endeavor for both Naoko and Yumichika. The pair sat two chairs apart from one another while Nemu and Uryu sat across from them ad giving them curious looks.<p>

"Are you two okay?" Uryu asked.

Naoko and Yumichika's faces turned red again and looked away.

"Did something happen between you two last night?" He asked.

"No." The pair answered quickly in unison.

Uryu narrowed his eyes, mostly at Yumichika. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing happened big brother. We just talked that's all." Naoko answered, trying to sound calm and casual. Yumichika just tried to focus on his breakfast.

"Ayasegawa, what did you and my sister do last night?" Uryu asked the feathered Reaper.

Yumichika put on a calm face as he looked up at the very suspicious Quincy. "Just as Naoko said, we merely talked."

Uryu cocked an eyebrow. He felt like they were telling the truth but...his big brother instincts were saying otherwise.

Nemu leaned over to him, "Uryu let it go. If say they just had a simple conversation with one another last night then they did. No need to be suspicious."

The prince sighed, "I suppose you're right. I highly doubt Naoko would ever let someone so shallow like Yumichika do anything...unsavory to her."

Yumichika's eye twitched. "Who are you calling shallow? And as if I'd do anything unsavory!"

"So you admit to doing something vile to her!" Uryu shot.

"What? No I admit nothing! You're just twisting my words you overprotective Quincy!" Yumichika barked.

The two men soon fell into another arguing match. Naoko and Nemu merely sat calmly at the table and continued to eat their breakfast.

"So Naoko any plans for today?" Nemu asked calmly.

The princess sighed, "Aside from keeping my brother and Yumichika from killing each other, not really."

* * *

><p>Naoko really did wish she had plans for the day. Plans that would keep her distracted and her mind focused instead of wandering. This was one of those days where Seiichi was out and about somewhere and Naoko and Uryu didn't have any pressing matters.<p>

She sighed and tossed her book onto her bed and started slowly pacing. Her mind was nonchalantly being drawn back to what happened last night. Her heart had been racing, her cheeks blushing and that was just at the sight of Yumichika in causal bed clothes.

_Just think if he was wearing a tux like he was at my coronation_. Her face turned a light pink.

_Or what if he was wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt_. Her face turned a shade darker.

_Or what if he was..._ Her face darkened to a deep cherry red and let out a mousy squeak.

_Those kind of thoughts need to be killed not just controlled. It's improper and unbecoming for a princess to have such a string of thoughts about a man especially if that man is a Soul Reaper_. Naoko ran her hand through her hair which had been taken out of its bun. _Get a grip woman!_ _You were never this sexually driven when you were around James!_

She stopped mid-step. _James..._ Images of a sandy blond, ocean blue eyed and smiling young gentleman flashed before her mind's eye. Those happy thoughts were soon overtaken with more bloody and heart wrenching images. She stared stunned at the wall across from her.

"He even said he loved me. Did I...did I even love him back?" She asked herself quietly.

Naoko couldn't answer her own question. Her heart felt empty when she thought of him and when she realized that the emptiness was replaced with guilt. He gave his life away so she could live and she couldn't find it in her heart to bring up any emotional response to that.

"Maybe I'm an easy person. James throws his life away for me and yet here I am thinking...dirty thoughts about a Soul Reaper narcissist I'm not really in a relationship with. No...I think heartless is a better word. Yeah a heartless people using harpy, that's better." Naoko said out loud.

She looked at her hands. Her pristine pale hands that looked clean and bare to anyone else but to her they were painted crimson. _His blood is on your hands and his death is on your shoulders Naoko, don't forget that_.

Nothing like thinking about a dead man to kill one's teenage libido.

_What did he see in me? Was I really worth sacrificing for? What made him love me_? She thought as she sat on her bed and fell sideways.

She felt...confused, exhausted and mildly frustrated. Her thoughts were jumbled and she just didn't have the energy to sort through them. This was a complex riddle and such riddles had easy simple answers that were just hard to see. So...what was this elusive simple solution?

Naoko blinked and then sat up. "Avoid Yumichika...at least until I can get myself under control."

_Oh sure,_ that'll _work._ She couldn't help but think sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Yumichika slashed the empty air with his sealed sword out in the spacious backyard. This was usually the time of day he and Ikkaku would practice sparring with each other and some habits were too far ingrained to ignore even on vacation. Besides he was thankful for a brief distraction, though it would be better if Ikkaku were here to give him a challenge.<p>

_You do know this just a futile attempt to distract yourself from what's really bothering you._ Kujaku said slyly.

He blinked dully at his sword before jamming it into the sun bathed grassy ground. The feathered Reaper sauntered to a nearby tree and sat beneath the shade up against the tree.

_Hey! You can't leave me out in the sun! Do you know what this level of exposure will do to my hard earned complexion?_ The sword spirit indignantly screeched.

"As if I care. Besides you need a little color, you look pale." Yumichika retorted.

Tuning out his sword's sputtered comebacks Yumichika settled his head back against the tree. Kujaku was right he needed to stop and think these thoughts through. If they progressed he could end up doing something passionate yet unbecoming. _Then Uryu would really have a reason to have my head_.

Naoko was, in Yumichika's eyes, an attractive young lady. So was it really any surprise that he was having such thoughts? She had pure dark blue eyes, fair milky skin, and long raven hair. She also had the burning spirit of a true fighter and a kind heart, not to mention impressive endurance and stubbornness. Yumichika could easily see her becoming queen, beautiful and strong.

_She is quite the catch. It's amazing how a guy like you was able to hook a girl like that._ Kujaku smirked after he had come to terms with being left out in the sun.

_I didn't 'hook' her Kujaku_. Yumichika rolled his wisteria eyes._ I don't really know what we're doing. I guess we're just being friends for now._

_You know there's something I've been wondering._ Kujaku drew out slowly. _Why are you here? Why did Naoko want you to come with them half away across the world? Nemu I can understand, she can understand dozens of languages and has the mind of akin to a supercomputer. She could prove useful when dealing with suspicious Quincies from around the world. But what do you bring to the table hmm?_

Yumichika desperately wanted to shout some sort of comeback at his smirking sword but couldn't. He had nothing, Kujaku had a point. Why did Naoko want him here? He did have strength both physical and kidō wise and he was at least lieutenant level strength. But that couldn't be it could it? Surely she could've asked Ichigo, Renji or Rukia to come back here with her or even Naomi.

What skill did Yumichika bring to the table? What could he do for Naoko or Uryu?

His mind wandered to the last time he was here. He and Naoko had visited a graveyard and she had asked him to accompany her for emotional support. It dawned on him and Kujaku burst out laughing.

_So that's why she wanted you here. She just wanted a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. This is just rich! And here you thought you had some important role to play, ha, ha_! The peacock man howled with laughter.

_I'm sure there's another...reason..._Yumichika deflated as his sword continued to laugh. He sighed with frustration and pushed aside that depressing revelation. Back to the matter at hand if that was true and Naoko saw him nothing more as a caring friend then it was best if he stifled any and all romantic thoughts.

He was to be her friend, nothing more and hopefully nothing less.

He should be happy to have just that...so why wasn't he?

_I bet it's because you lo—_Kujaku started.

"Shut up!" Yumichika barked before his sword could finish. He seized the hilt and began angrily yet gracefully slashing the air. _Even if I do like her like that it's best if I stopping hoping she'll ever feel the same now. She's a princess and they only deserve to marry princes or heroic knights in shining armor not meager fifth seats._

But such logic did little in extinguishing the small flame of hope in his heart.

* * *

><p>When lunch time rolled around Operation: Avoid Yumichika had just about failed. Nemu and Uryu desired to spend their lunch outside <em>alone<em>. Naoko could've taken her meal and retreated somewhere else but that was just plain cowardly. She would just have to keep eye contact and any conversation short and brief.

Everything would be fine so long as she didn't look too long or deeply into those unique lilac eyes or listened to carefully to his velvety voice. _I'm doomed._ She mentally face palmed. So she concentrated on spearing cut portions of grilled pork and eating them slowly. Luckily Yumichika was busy paging through a magazine though there were times his eyes peeked over the top of the pages.

"Good afternoon Your Royal Highnesses, hold on where's the prince?" The perky British voice of Oliver Twitterson rang out.

"Okay seriously I need to find out who keeps letting you in here." Naoko moaned. "As for my brother he's outside eating lunch with Nemu_ alone_."

"Aw that's a shame." Oliver said while sitting down next to Naoko. "So what's on the menu?"

"Do you just come here in hopes of scoring a free meal?" She asked.

"Of course not. Angie and I do enjoy your company. Right Angie?" The British captain replied cheekily.

"One: don't call me that and second we had a bit of spare time and a visit was overdue." The curly blonde replied smoothly.

Oliver nodded and looked across the table to see Yumichika with his nose in a magazine. Being the curious and having a lack of respect for people's private affairs Oliver snatched the article from the other man's hands.

"What're you reading here?" Oliver said looking at the page. It was written in Japanese so of course he couldn't read a lick of it.

Yumichika seized the magazine back and set it on the table for the girls to see. "If you must know it's an article about an upcoming fashion show being held in Paris, France."

"And you want to go?" Naoko asked.

Yumichika clammed up but nodded. He admitted sheepishly, "Yes well I may have bragged to a few certain people how I'd have the opportunity to go to Paris and maybe even that show."

"Certain people as in Rangiku?" The princess guessed right again.

The feathered Reaper cleared his throat and nodded. "But if that isn't possible for us. I completely understand, I mean you and Uryu do have royal pressing matters to attend to here. Plus considering that those _families_ live there it may not be the best idea."

"Families? Do you mean those Quincy families that tried to have Prince Uryu killed?" Oliver asked. The others aside from Angelica looked at him in surprise. "Seiichi Matsuro told us, apparently he trusts us just like you and your brother. "

"Well yes those are the families we were referring to." Naoko picked up the magazine. She kept her eyes locked on it as she spoke, "I think it'd be a great idea."

"What?" Three voices said with various levels of shock and surprise.

"Are you bloody mad? The people who tried to kill your brother live there and you want to just walk right into their territory?" Oliver shouted with alarm.

"Look I've always wanted to go to Paris and it'd be a nice little excursion. I know my brother, of all people, wouldn't pass up a chance to attend a French fashion show. And... if we walk into their territory with no fear we'll come off as unafraid and maybe even challenging. We'll show them that their actions don't scare us. Besides Paris is a _big_ city, I highly doubt we're ever going to cross paths with them." Naoko explained as she tucked a few stray hairs that had come out from her bun, behind her ear.

"She does make a point." Angelica admitted.

"When it comes to danger you people just jump from the frying pan into the oven or better yet the fire." Oliver groaned.

"Well if you're that concerned then why not come with us?" Naoko suggested.

_Going to the city of love and romance...Naoko Ishida this is perhaps the stupidest thing you've ever been about to do_.

* * *

><p><strong>*Done! I didn't know if I was going to get this up on time. Like I said before school has been hectic but next week I start spring break. ^.^ <strong>

**This chapter was short and I'll admit to being distracted when I typed most of it up. I've had to do a lot of multitasking this week. Plus my muse was falling in and out of this chapter and it was a good muse too, it just wouldn't stay.**

**About Naoko angsting over James's death, it's been only three months since he died, that's a pretty short time. Plus he died in her arms and both of them were covered in blood, I highly doubt any normal person (fiction or real) would ever get over something that traumatic any time soon. That's not to say Naoko will never get over it she will, it's just going to take a while. **

**Gin: Empress Naoko is still out cold. What now?**

**Me: I'm going to regret doing this but I just can't resist. Do what you will with her, just nothing that will mentally/emotionally/physically scar her. **

**Gin: Oh boy! X3**

**So please review, while I run and hide before Naoko wakes up and finds out what I've let happen.* **


	12. Parisian Arc: To Paris or Best

Chapter 11: To Paris or Best

***This chapter is the start of a mini-arc known as the Parisian Arc, this will be about 4-5 chapters long. Naoko, Uryu and the others are going to be spending a brief time in the city of amore. **

**Gin: Seriously what is with chicks and Paris?**

**Me: It's called the city of love for a reason, fool! As I was saying, who knows what sort of troubles both dramatic and romantic our couples will encounter. ;) **

**Seirin: So review s'il vous plait. EmpressSaix l'eau de Bleach n'est pas proper, seulement le OCs.**

**Gin: Since when do you speak French? Anyway for those you who don't speak such an elegant language or have a translator of some sort she said "EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just the OCs." ***

* * *

><p>"Paris? As in Paris France?" Uryu slowly asked his sister.<p>

"Yes." Naoko replied simply.

"You do know that the family that tried to kill me lives in France right?" He reminded her.

"That's what I said!" Oliver chipped in.

Naoko rolled her eyes at Oliver's outburst. "Look we don't know for sure if they really do live in Paris. Besides it's a huge city I highly doubt we're going to cross paths with them. Come on I _know_ you want to go to this show and you can't tell me you're not the least bit curious as t what the French consider fashionable."

Uryu slightly pursed his lips. She did have him there. The city and country were considerably large so there was a good chance they may not cross paths with his almost murderers. Plus attending an actual French fashion show was tempting...

He shook his head, trying to think such a trip rationally, "What about Mr. Matsuro? We'd have to clear this with him first. He might have something important for us to attend to."

Naoko nodded. "Fair enough. But if we do get his permission, we are _all_ going, no excuses."

It was easier then Naoko expected to get concession from Matsuro. Oliver and Angelica even got permission as well under the agreement that they would patrol the area for Hollows; apparently it's been quieter than normal. They put off one week for the trip that would be enough time to see the fashion show and all the famous landmarks France had to offer.

* * *

><p>Three days later the group arrived in the famous city of amore.<p>

Their hotel was a grand architectural masterpiece. The girls would share one room and the boys would as well right next door. Luckily each room had three beds so no one was forced to take the couch. Out on their respective verandas both parties could clearly see the Eiffel Tower.

Yumichika stepped outside and looked in awe at the tower. Half way across the world in a completely different country, amazing how one's life can so many turns and lead them somewhere they never expected. He looked and saw right across from him Naoko was also outside and looking at the famous structure.

She looked...picturesque standing out on the balcony with her hair tied up and in a flowing skirt and blouse. The setting sun was warmly shining down on her at the perfect angle that made her seem to just glow. She looked to be glowing with warm, kind radiance that only she could give off. Yumichika could feel warmth spreading over his cheeks and down his neck.

After a few seconds (what felt like hours) Naoko turned and retreated back inside.

He sighed, oh yes a trip to the city of love was a _perfect_ idea for a romantically frustrated Soul Reaper.

_Hey, you were the one who wanted to go_. Kujaku happily reminded him.

Unbeknownst to them Naoko was fully aware that Yumichika was looking at her. She could feel small jolts of scintillating pleasure coursing through her body at the feel of his gaze. Naoko was thankful she had her back to him so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks and devilish smile on her lips.

She felt an odd thrill at the thought of ignoring him, at the thought of stringing him along. Like a cat with a mouse. The princess stopped. No, she didn't want to be _that_ kind of person, even if it her she already was. She should just stick with the plan and avoid extended contact with him.

* * *

><p>Peering out the window from the building across from the group's hotel was a spy. A suit wearing man with a wide malicious smile on his young strong face. He brushed away a lock of wavy dark hair from his brown and gold flecked eyes. His fingers brushed his scar that curved down the right side of his nose and straight across his cheek to his ear.<p>

"This...is too good to be true. Oh how they are going to love me for this." He chuckled to himself as leaned away from the window. He shoved the binoculars into the hands of one of his waiting lackeys. "Continue surveillance on them. Report to me any move they make. You two will be coming with me."

With his orders given his suit wearing lackeys followed quickly and without question. The young man strode out the room with his two minions following. He ran a hand through his air and chuckled again at his unbelievable stroke of luck.

He slipped into the waiting sleek black car outside the building and his men following suit. The chauffer knew where to go just by the wave of his master's hand. The car snaked through the familiar sunset bathed streets of the city. It soon pulled up in front of an ornate townhouse near the Seine River.

The young man debarked from the car and goons followed as he then sauntered into the townhouse. He was such a familiar sight that the maids and servants didn't question his presence but merely directed him to where his companions would be. He didn't bother to knock but burst right into the office of his social superiors.

The orange haired young lady sitting at the desk didn't even look up as he strode in. Her cousin though tore his gaze from another lewd magazine of his to greet the guest.

"Gabriel, how nice it is to see you my friend." The two men shook hands and smiled like old friends which they were.

The man known as Gabriel smiled a predatory smile as he strode a little closer to the young woman.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, care to know why I'm here?" Gabriel asked smoothly.

The sunset haired girl kept her gaze on the documents in front of her. The pest before her didn't deserve her direct attention. "Come to look over the latest lingerie magazine with my cousin?"

Gabriel twitched but composed himself. "I have some...interesting news. Do you know where the Royal siblings are?"

The madam resisted rolling her pale blue eyes. "I believe they are in their pretty little mansion in Himmel Feld. Why?"

The scarred gentleman snickered darkly. "Funny because I happen to see a pair of people that looked exactly like them along with four others check into the hotel across from the one my family owns. I must've been mistaken."

Smoldering powder blue eyes flickered up to the smirking arrogant gentleman. At the sight of the eyes Gabriel's smirk deepened. He had to contain his joyous laughter at the fact of finally having something over her. The princess of Paris.

As always she cut to the chase. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing right now. But I'll be sure to let you know what I'd care for in return. Anyway I'll keep you posted as to what I find so au revoir for now Mademoiselle." He gave a swift bow before turning on his heel.

Before leaving he clapped his hand on the other man's shoulder, "We still on for our weekly get together on Saturday?"

The debonair blond smiled, "But of course. Poker and wine, a perfect way to end a hard week."

With that Gabriel sauntered out of the room with his guards trailing after him. The blond turned to his silently fuming cousin.

"Well you must be feeling pretty foolish. I mean first your maid/spy is found and killed and now someone as low on the social ladder as Gabriel has info on the Royals that you of all people didn't."

The orange haired woman held up a folded piece of paper between two fingers. "Who says I didn't already know?"

* * *

><p>"So what's first on the agenda?" Oliver asked before taking a bite of his pastry.<p>

The group had decided on spending breakfast at a café near the hotel and planning out their stay. It was mid-morning and the whole city was bustling about around them.

"I defiantly want to take a tour of the Palace of Versailles." Naoko spoke first.

"We must visit Notre Dame as well," Angelica calmly added while sipping her morning tea.

"Not to mention the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower." Yumichika added.

Uryu nodded as he circled each place listed on the map spread on the table. "Anything else?"

"Could we perhaps see a show? Like a ballet maybe?" The Quincy princess suggested.

"A ballet? Which one?" Her brother asked. Ballet wasn't really something Uryu imagined his sister having an interest in.

Naoko pulled out a pamphlet for a performance of Swan Lake being done at the Royal Rose Theater. There were multiple shows being performed during the upcoming weekend. The group blinked at the pamphlet and then at Naoko.

"You like ballet?" Oliver said, the skepticism ringing clear in his voice.

Naoko's cheeks flushed in annoyance, "Perhaps, what of it? I just think we should try and experience all manners of artistic expression Paris has to offer."

"Alright, alright no need to get flustered. We can fit that in Saturday night. Let's see, we can spend today roaming the streets, tomorrow we have the fashion show, by the way Angelica how on earth did you get those tickets on short notice?" Uryu asked.

A smart smile graced Angelica's mouth. "Well I have a few...connections here. A friend of mine is actually one of the designers being showcased in the show and I asked nicely if he had any tickets to spare, which luckily he did."

"I reiterate Angelica you are truly an angel," Yumichika said.

"Which friend are talking about? The one with the spiky pink hair or the one with the swirly gold tattoo on his face?" Oliver asked.

"The one with the tattoo and his name is Léo. I saved his skin on two different occasions from Hollows while I was on patrol here a few years back. He's one of the few spiritually aware humans I've kept in touch with." The curly blond explained.

"Not to get off topic but is each Division assigned a specific country to look after?" Naoko asked.

Oliver shook his head as he swallowed the last of his tart. "As a general rule yes, some captains have a greater tie to a certain country usually because of their own backgrounds. It's a way to stay organized instead of haphazardly sending people every which way."

"Like we do back home," Yumichika mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed, Nemu too.

"But sometimes other captains and officers are sent to another country to help out or check up on things, like we are doing." Oliver finished chipper.

"Bonjour, excusez-moi?" Rang out a clear feminine voice.

The group turned to see a young lady with curled ginger hair dressed in a snappy red and black outfit followed by a taller broad blond dressed in a casual chic.

"Ah yes, you all there. Are you two Naoko and Uryu?" She asked gesturing to the siblings.

"Yes?" Naoko said with a touch of wariness.

"Oh, thank goodness. We had heard that the royal siblings were gracing our modest city with a visit. We are honored that you are here. Allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Colette Desrosier and this is my cousin Reginald Labelle.

We'd like to welcome you all to Paris, France."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hallelujah I'm on Spring Break! :D <strong>

**If you guys have been paying attention to the story you should realize who these people are. Colette and Reginald are going to be major antagonists for Naoko and Uryu through the story. I know I have a lot of characters in this story but don't worry about Gabriel and L****é****o too much, you won't see much if any more of them. **

**If I get any French phrases wrong, please correct me (gently, thank you). Google translator can only do so much and it's been almost three years since I've spoken a lick of french myself. And yes Colette and Reginald do speak English with some French phrases thrown in. **

**Gin: I like the ginger haired girl, she reminds me a bit of Aizen though. **

**Me: I was going for Reginald being like that. You know, ego-maniacal and self-centered, don't worry you'll see more of their true natures come out and play. **

**As always please review. ^ . ^* **


	13. A Fashion Escapade

Chapter 12: A Fashion Escapade

***Happy (early) St. Patrick's Day guys!**

**Flynn: Top o'the morning to ya'! **

**Gin: Oh that's right my replacement's half Irish. I wonder if he's part leprechaun too. **

**Me: *sigh* Please review guys while I try and keep Gin from staling anyone's pot o'gold. Oh and on a side note...I"M ALIVE! *starts kissing ground***

**Naoko: What the hell is up with you?**

**Gin: EmpressSaix got into a car accident this morning.**

**Naoko, Seirin and Ayame: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Me: Uh yeah long story short I was driving to my sister-in-law's place and I accidently veered off the road while glancing at my GPS. I'm perfectly alright and so is my car, we just had to change my front tire and replace the mirror in my review mirror. ^.^' **

***Naoko faints, Seirin facepalms and Ayame hugs me***

**Ayame: Well...at least you're alive and that's what really matters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a hell of a lot of OCs. Once again please review.***

* * *

><p>The group all stiffened and stilled in shock. They were looking right at the enemy and the enemy was looking back at them. Naoko was sure the others didn't know what to expect seeing if they ever met a member of either family. But...a ginger with ringlets and powder blue eyes and a strapping blonde weren't really on the list of expected characteristics.<p>

"Is there something we can help you with?" Uryu asked in a guarded voice. He wasn't going to let these people anywhere near his sister or Nemu for that matter.

Colette smiled sweetly, a smile one might see on a snake or a fox. "Ah, non. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you both. I know it is informal and unorthodox but." She shrugged, "I always saw myself as a trendsetter."

Naoko's eyes narrowed a fraction. She did not like the way Reginald's eyes kept roaming up and down her body. She didn't like it even more when those perverse peepers were on Nemu and, for a second, Angelica. Both Soul Reaper ladies tensed slightly.

"We also have errands of our own to run today as well. So au revoir for now, come Reginald." Colette beckoned as they sauntered away and into the crowded streets.

Oliver let out a shudder. "Am I the only one who feels seriously freaked out by those two?"

"You're not the only one." Nemu agreed rubbing her arms. "I noticed Reginald looking me over, I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes."

Uryu wrapped his arm around her and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "Colette and Reginald looked to be our ages. Should we be more worried about them or their parents who more than likely hold all the political power?"

"You got a point there," Naoko agreed. "But still...I felt a lot of danger radiating off of them. They also looked a bit familiar."

"Maybe they were at your coronation." Yumichika suggested, trying to sound calm. He still felt a rolling torrent of fiery anger from when he saw Reginald eyeing Naoko like she was an accessory or something. A woman of Naoko caliber deserved to be treated with respect and compassion.

The princess nodded, "Sounds plausible. So I guess the chance of us not running into them were low after all."

They fell into silence before Oliver spoke up. "It doesn't mean we have to call off our vacation or let them ruin it."

The others nodded and murmured their agreements, though there was still the cold little pit of doubt in their stomachs.

* * *

><p>As Colette and Reginald walked in flow with the people around them Reginald asked his cousin. "So have you given Gabriel his reward yet?"<p>

Colette straightened her spine, "Yes I did. I only had half his men killed. He should be grateful I didn't outright have him killed."

Reginald chuckled lightly, "And I highly doubt his parents are going to pay for anymore men to needlessly die for their son and his antics.

"So it wasn't the fact that he had info you didn't that made you so mad. Then what was it?"

She sighed and brushed some hair from her shoulder, "He strutted into my office like a cocky rooster. Some men need to learn their place on the pecking order. They also need a _bloody_ lesson in humility."

Reginald smirked haughtily but on the inside he was thanking God he was never on the receiving end of his cousin's wrath. She may be small and at times unassuming but she was a devastating force to be dealt with.

His perverse mindset soon took over and he started thinking about those three ladies they just met. The blue eyed dark haired girl, the princess, didn't have much going for her when it came to looks or body. But she did have an unimaginable amount of political power, far more then she and her brother knew.

The blue eyed blond and the green eyed dark haired woman were both Soul Reapers wearing fake bodies that he could tell. The blond was just as petite and flat-chested as the princess, so she held no interest to him. But the one with the green eyes...Soul Reaper or not he would do her in a second. That large plush chest, noticeable eye catching curves and pure feminine submissiveness radiated off her.

Lusting warmth slithered around in his lower regions at the thought of touching her. Though Reginald noticed how she leaned closer to the prince who was giving him a wary evil eye. _He might prove a challenge but_, Reginald licked his lips, _she'd be worth it_.

* * *

><p>After finishing their meals at the café the girls split form the boys to do a little dress shopping.<p>

"What do you three need new dresses for?" Oliver bemoaned.

The girls replied with a variety of logical sounding answers until Oliver gave in exasperated and watched them saunter away feeling victorious.

"Leave it be Oliver, it's not worth the headache." Uryu said clapping his hand reassuringly on the other man's shoulder.

"Besides this gives us a chance to take a brief tour of the city ourselves," Yumichika offered.

The red head perked up a little at that. "Well, you got a point there." He grinned widely and threw both his arms around Uryu and Yumichika's shoulders, "Alright then boys off to the heart of Paris we go."

The trio of men wandered through the bustling streets, crossing bridges and admiring some of the gothic style buildings. This also gave them a chance to better get to know one another.

Uryu and Oliver had a fair understanding of each other but neither really knew Yumichika. For Uryu this was a chance to get to know a possible suitor that may someday have the courage to court his sister.

After a few hours of walking the men stopped to rest at wide fountain with large stone lion statues spouting water. Oliver then ran off telling them to wait and he'd be back with a special treat.

Uryu let his gaze slide over to other man who was leaning against the ledge of the fountain. "Are you alright Yumichika? You've been hanging back since we left the café."

The feathered Reaper looked at him and blinked before lowering his gaze. "We shouldn't have come here. I knew quite well that those_ families_ lived here and yet I still asked to come here. Now that they know you two are in their territory who knows what they'll try and do next. In a moment of selfishness I may have put you and Naoko in serious danger."

Uryu was a little surprised. He always had viewed Yumichika as a narcissist and shallow person, now it seemed he may have been wrong. The Reaper felt guilty for, what he thought, endangering him and his sister. Yumichika actually cared about their well-being.

About _Naoko's_ well-being.

"Hey, don't take all the credit here. My sister and I knew very well what sort of dangers might be lurking here. There was a chance we'd cross paths with our enemy and we took it. You're not to blame here Yumichika; no one's blaming you for anything." Uryu reassured him.

Yumichika did feel some of the lead weight guilt lighten. Uryu wasn't blaming him for anything now if he could just find out how Naoko felt...

"Bon appétit guys!" Oliver happily cheered while balancing three cones.

"What are those?" Yumichika asked eyeing the food.

"Crêpes!" The Brit answered simply. "They're a French delicacy that you have to have at least once here in Paris. They're thin sweet pancakes rolled up and filled with all sorts of things. From fruit to meat to vegetables, like a sweet burrito.

"The banana split is mine and I got strawberries and whipped cream here and apple cinnamon for you two. I wasn't sure what you guys preferred so I went with two fail-safe flavors."

Uryu and Yumichika exchanged looks and Uryu shrugged, "When in France..."

He took the strawberry filled pastry and Yumichika took the apple. Both took a large bite, mimicking Oliver, of the sweet treats.

_Eating French delicacies in the heart of Paris,_ Yumichika smirked. _If only the others could see me now_. He paused, _I'm sure the lieutenant would love this._

* * *

><p>To say the building hosting the fashion show was bustling would be an understatement. People of all heights, builds and ethnicity even were moving quickly in every direction possible. There were some people running about carrying hangers holding odd dresses or pushing wheeled racks with different outfits, hats and shoes.<p>

After making their way inside Angelica fetched Léo and introduced him to everyone. He was a tall, broad shouldered and strapping man with tan olive skin and short dark brown hair. He had a swirling gold tribal tattoo that almost took up the right side of his face. He was very friendly despite his large and intimidating size.

A small fact Angelica left out was that Léo was a Quincy. He felt quite honored to be in the presence of royalty.

Oliver leaned over to his lieutenant, "I thought you said he was just a spiritually aware human you met."

Angelica smiled slyly, "Well he is a human and spiritually aware. So technically I didn't lie or stretch the truth."

He was left speechless as she made her way to her seat. He then chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Well I'll be damned."

The lights soon dimmed and the lights lining the catwalk lit up and the curtains lifted. One skinny stick figure of a woman after another sashayed out onto the lit narrow stage. Each wore a vastly different outfit then the other.

Some were brightly colored that they looked like exotic birds. There was one who wore a dark outfit that looked like mourning clothes but with a sultry touch. Then a model walked out wearing different cat fur prints she even had ears and a tail, she looked like a French neko girl.

Yumichika pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the neko model. He smiled widely as he sent the picture along with a brief text.

Naoko leaned over, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh just sending a special picture to a certain someone back home." Yumichika chuckled a little darkly.

* * *

><p>Back in Seireitei it was mid-afternoon and Rangiku had a little downtime. Or rather what she considered downtime which was whenever Hitsugaya wasn't in the same room as her. So while she had this moment of freedom she checked her phone...and paled after she read a text she got from a certain Fifth seat.<p>

It was now the dead of night in Paris, France and three men were peacefully asleep...until someone's phone started ringing. Yumichika blearily pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID and smirked.

He flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rangiku shrieked.

The sudden loud sound startled Uryu awake and Oliver tumbled out of bed. Yumichika was cackling loudly while the strawberry blonde lieutenant was cursing profusely in Japanese. Uryu seized his pillow and threw it at the laughing Reaper.

"What the hell Yumichika? It's three in the fucking morning." Uryu hissed. He usually wasn't one for cursing but he did like his sleep and did not like being woken up at an ungodly hour by a cackling Reaper.

Oliver looked around dazed, "What the bloody hell?"

Yumichika finally got a hold of his laughing, "Rangiku darling, control your temper."

"You...you actually got to go...you..." Rangiku stuttered through her heavy panting.

"I told you I would and I did. I must say the French really do have both refined and artistic taste. You would've loved some of those outfits, good thing Nemu took lots of pictures." Yumichika snickered.

"I repeat I'm so going to kill you as soon as you get back." The Tenth lieutenant hissed.

"How about this...you don't kill me and I'll bring you back a silk scarf?" He offered.

A pause before she answered, "Fine, I guess that's fair. So...how is Paris?"

"It's lovely and I'll tell you all about when I get back, right now I'm getting a pretty nasty glare from my hotel roommate. It seems you woke him up." The feathered Reaper smiled nicely at Uryu who rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the bed. Oliver had already fallen back to sleeping like a rock.

"Fine, have fun and stay safe." She said before hanging up. She was still a little ticked about him rubbing the fact that he got to go to that fashion show and she didn't. But...a French silk scarf does sound nice...

"Matsumoto, what the hell was all that noise?" Her short captain asked evenly. "And why isn't the paperwork I gave _still _not done!"

_Ah crap..._ "Ah yeah...about that Captain...uh...gotta go!"

* * *

><p><strong>*I forgot to mention in the last chapter SasuTenLuvr you inspired me to try and write an M Rated chapter with Naoko and Yumichika. It'll be a separate one-shot and I'll post it after I finish the story, so you've got quite a wait. ^ ^'<strong>

**I've had crêpes before when I took French in high school and they were amazing. :D We even have a crêpe stand at the Mall of America, another reason why I love living in Mnnesota. **

**I know there's not much pertaining to the actual fashion show itself. The reason being I know little about fashion and such shows.**

**Naoko: And yet you wrote a chapter about it? Real smart EmpressSaix, real smart.**

**Me: Hey I'm trying new things here, cut me some slack. **

**Gin: So please review and may the luck of the Irish be with you.**

**Me: Gin...where did you get that leprechaun costume and pot of gold? **

**Flynn: Get back here with my stuff!**

**Gin: They're after me lucky charms and me gold! Gotta go! **


	14. Dance with Me

Chapter 13: Dance with Me

**Me: *sniff* I didn't know you guys cared so much! TTwTT. I love you all so much! *glomps everyone* So please enjoy this longer and more romantic chapter.**

**Gin: Diving into the romance already are we?**

**Me: What do you mean already? We're on the thirteenth (fourteenth if you count the prologue) chapter already! Plus I think this story is really overdue for a dose of romance. **

**Naoko: I'll say. **

**Me: One more thing, if you guys dislike Reginald now...*starts cackling evilly* You're going to absolutely ****hate ****him as the story goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Swan Lake, just a slew of OCS***

* * *

><p>Oliver sighed with a touch of irritability. "Honestly how long does a woman need to put on a dress? I mean seriously!"<p>

"It's not just that but woman also has to put on her make-up, do her hair and there are three of them which means it'll probably take longer since they'll have to share the bathroom mirror." Yumichika explained.

"I never really gave into the debate of whether you were homosexual or not Yumichika but after hearing that I think might have to agree with those who think you are gay." Uryu replied.

The feathered Reaper gave an indignant snort, "This coming from the man who sews better than most professional seamstresses and let's not forget your penchant for making dresses."

Before Uryu could let loose a retort the girls' hotel room door opened. Nemu wore a long strapless black dress with green sequins on the bodice and hem. She had a matching clutch and stole draped around her arms. Her hair had been swept partially down her ears and pulled into a chignon bun. Angelica wore a knee length crimson red dress decorated with gold flowers on one side and sleeves that were off her shoulders. Her hair was worn down in a cascade of natural blonde curls.

Naoko stepped out last and Yumichika's breath caught in his throat. She wore a floor length satin lilac (wisteria some would argue) dress. The some of the fabric came together like a belt around her waist cinched with a glittering crystal belt buckle. She wore a matching jacket with three quarter inch sleeves. Her navy hair had been pulled into a bun adorned with a small crystal tiara.

_Ugh, why did she have to choose such a disgusting color?_ Kujaku grimaced.

But Yumichika ignored him, far too captivated by Naoko's beauty. She looked up and her blue eyes shyly met his.

"How do I look?" She asked softly.

Yumichika gapped a few times like a floundering fish but he soon found his voice. "You look...absolutely beautiful."

Naoko felt her heart lighten and pick up speed. She shyly looked away out of some new habit she developed when Yumichika complimented her. The Quincy princess couldn't understand why out of all the people she's ever received compliments from Yumichika had the knack for making her blush and feel shy. So she decided to see if she could return the feeling.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She replied honestly.

Yumichika and the other two men were dressed in tuxedos with different colored ties. Oliver wore a dark brown American style suit with a crimson and gold tie. Uryu wore a dark blue British style suit with a white and blue tie. While Yumichika was the only one wearing a truly black suit with a pale gold tie. She let her eyes slowly roam up and down his body, taking in the handsome sight.

"Well are we already to go?" Oliver chirped while offering his arm for Angelica to take.

The other couples nodded and mimicked them. Naoko felt her heart do a small leap as she threaded her arm around Yumichika's.

The feathered Reaper leaned over and whispered, "Personally I love the color on you but Fuji Kujaku is throwing a fit. He absolutely loathes that color."

Naoko smiled a bit at finding out she ticked off the narcissistic sword spirit. "Well you can tell dear Kujaku that I'm not looking for _his_ approval. Also inform him that purple and its many variations is the symbol of royalty."

She looked into his wisteria eyes as she said the last part.

_Purple meaning royalty huh? Maybe this will get Kujaku to shut up about how much he hates that color_. Yumichika thought as he helped Naoko into the car.

_Even if that ugly color does have an attractive meaning I still hate it._ His sword half-heartedly snapped.

* * *

><p>The Royal Rose Theater was a grand gilded building with marble staircases, supporting pillars and pieces of beautiful artwork hanging on the walls. The theater room itself was an enormous red and gold room with a large glittering crystal chandelier hanging from above the slightly domed ceiling. The dim light accentuated the deep crimson color of the large curtain that hung down upon the stage. The box seats lined the walls each slightly higher than the last.<p>

"Choice seats here." Oliver said with a bit of awe as he and the others filed into one of the box seats near the stage.

"At least up here you get to see the entire stage plus this is a little more private." Uryu replied. When he was purchasing the tickets he decided to splurge a little, mostly it was for Naoko.

The young lady was looking down at the sea of red seats and the grand stage with childlike wonder. Her grandmother had once brought her to a theater like this to see a play when she was a little girl and Naoko loved it. Not just the performance but the beautiful grandeur of the building. It made her feel so regal and pampered.

Yumichika noticed the softness in her face like she was reminiscing about something. She looked so beautiful and cute with that half-lidded and distant look in her eyes. There were times when he wondered what didn't or couldn't make this woman beautiful.

"Do you enjoy theater Naoko?" He asked.

She snapped back to reality and looked at him and blushed again. "I do enjoy a good play or performance. Mostly I just love the experience of coming to such grand theaters. It always made me feel like a princess."

"Technically you are one." He replied quietly.

The princess smiled, "Yes I know, but when I was a little girl that's how I felt."

They still had a few minutes before the show started so Yumichika decided to keep the light conversation going. "I know this may seem like an obvious question but do you even like ballet?"

Naoko kept her eyes on the stage but a light smile crossed her lips. "I do actually. I watched _Swan Lake_ being performed on TV once when I was little and I fell in love with it. I watched that performance to the point that I knew all the moves and chorography by heart."

"Do you practice ballet?"

She spoke before she could stop herself. "Yes I do. I've been practicing ballet for the past eight years now. It requires strength, determination, balance and endurance."

_All qualities that you possess_. Yumichika perked up a little. That would explain why she was flexible when fighting. There was no way someone could twist their bodies the way she did without some sort of way to practice.

Naoko blushed a little. She had no idea why she just admitted that. Practicing ballet was a private indulgence of hers that no one, not even her brother, knew about. And here she just let it slip past her lips so easily. What was it about Yumichika that made Naoko so unrestrained? Why did she feel so comfortable spilling her most inner thoughts to him?

_Keep it together! Remember loose lips sink ships. And stop blushing!_ She chided herself.

"I don't suppose I could get a glimpse of your ballet skills?" Yumichika asked feeling a little hopeful.

Naoko's jaw tightened slightly. "No. I don't perform for an audience."

"That's probably because you have stage fright." Uryu smoothly interjected.

"I do not!" Naoko hissed turning to face him.

"Oh really?" He asked with a bit of brotherly taunting in his tone.

Naoko was about to hiss back a retort when the lights dimmed and the orchestra started to play. The thick velvet curtain lifted reveling all the costumed dancers on stage. The combination of soft beautiful music and graceful dancing of the performers was enchanting.

Yumichika had to admit that he was beginning to like ballet...especially the form fitting tights and flowing skirts. He could easily picture Naoko wearing such outfits and dancing on her tiptoes. Just as his thoughts were about take a turn down a _certain_ alley Kujaku interrupted.

_You're supposed to be watching the ballet not imaging your girlfriend in tights and all. Honestly your mind is slowly becoming more perverse and eventually this will all build up to you and her passionately-_ Kujaku was about to go on before being cut short.

_Stop! Please I would never go that far! If you would just stop putting those dirty thoughts in my head_-

_Remember Yumichika I'm a part of your soul but your thoughts are your own_. His sword gladly reminded him.

Since he had to reply to that Yumichika focused back on the performance. Now it was at the part where the white swan, who was really a young woman under a curse, had appeared before the prince. The pair danced elegantly in sync with each other.

Naoko studied the dancing pair intently. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be able to dance that in sync with someone. If she could ever find someone who could compliment her movements with her own without a word and just a simple look. Her eyes slinked over to Yumichika before snapping back to the stage. But something caught her eye; it was a head of bright pastel orange hair.

_Oh fucking crap_! She mentally cursed. The princess looked a little closer down in the audience and sure enough it was _them_.

"Brother," Naoko whispered getting Uryu's attention. "Look down at about the center of the audience."

He did and his eyes widened a bit. It was Colette and Reginald. It didn't look like they had seen them and were more focused on the ballet. So there was a chance they hadn't seen them, but Uryu wasn't about to count on that.

"What do we do?" His sister asked quietly.

Uryu thought for a moment, "Act nonchalant and just hope they haven't noticed we're here."

Naoko nodded and looked back at the stage. Soon the second act was over and it was time for the intermission. Some people started standing and leaving to use the restroom or grab a brief snack. Naoko stood and stretched her arms a bit.

"I'm going downstairs for a bit, my legs need some exercise. Anyone want anything while I'm gone?" She asked.

"A bottle of water would be nice." Angelica lightly hinted.

Naoko gave an acknowledging nod and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Colette's powder blue eyes calmly slid upwards to the box seats above. She saw the princess leave and no one accompany her. <em>Perfect<em>, she thought.

She rose from her seat, "I'll be back in a moment. I need to have a word with a certain royal."

Reginald wasn't paying attention and she didn't care. He had his eyes stuck on a blond woman with a _very_ low cut black dress.

Colette couldn't help but scoff lightly and shake her head. Men, honestly.

* * *

><p>When the princess returned a few minutes later she looked a little frightened and shaken. She wordlessly handed Angelica a small bottle of water and sat in her seat. Her face was an unhealthy white and her fingers were tightly clenched. Yumichika looked at her with concern but she didn't meet his gaze.<p>

"Naoko are you-?" Uryu started to ask before she cut him off.

"I'm fine brother."

The others exchanged looks before settling back down as the curtain rose again. During the rest of the performance Naoko was steadily curling and uncurling her fingers. She could feel her heart sinking like a stone through water.

Yumichika gently placed his hand atop hers. Naoko stiffened and relaxed her hand hoping he would move his but he didn't. Part of her was glad for his warm comforting touch and the other part wished he'd move his hand. Small indulgences like this would only make things that much harder in the future.

She focused on the ballet trying to block out the sweet feeling of Yumichika's hand. Soon the black swan appeared on stage dancing with the prince. She was the deceiver, the one who lured the prince away from his true love. The story played out, the prince realizes his mistake too late and the real princess is dead. He then commits suicide and the couple rise together into Heaven.

The curtain fell and the audience fell into a roar of clapping and cheering. It truly was a beautiful and moving performance. The group soon filed out of the theater and into the warm summer night just like everyone else.

"The night is still young. What now?" Angelica asked casually.

Oliver looked in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, "Well seeing the Eiffel Tower is on our 'sites to see' list."

* * *

><p>Naoko closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply as she felt the elevator continue its rise. To her it felt like it was taking forever. Her claustrophobia was picking a nice time to kick in and she tried to quell her raising constricting fear. She was perfectly fine with taking the stairs but no Oliver insisted that they take the elevator saying it would be practical and faster.<p>

_Stupid Oliver for getting me in here. Stupid me for letting him_. She chided herself. It was easy to be angry; it distracted her from her panic. _Damn it all are we there yet?_

As if reading her mind the elevator slowed to a stop and let out a soft ding as the doors part. Naoko calmly but hurriedly walked out of the elevator. Uryu couldn't help but chuckle a little at his sister's expense; she was funny to watch when she was trying to keep her panic from destroying her dignity.

The view from atop the tower was stunning. The entire city could be seen and it was all lit up like the stars in the sky, perhaps brighter. Thousands of small glittering golden lights shined through the black landscape below.

Naoko rested her hands on the edge and looked out. Yumichika quietly stood by her while the others were looking out at the other sides of the tower.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She softly asked.

He nodded wordlessly. There was a small orchestral band up on the top floor as well and they started to play.

_Huh. If there was ever a more obvious sign for you to make a romantic move Yumichika its now._ Kujaku said trying to be helpful.

_I'm not going to make a romantic move or any such thing. Though being in such a...beautiful setting and with music too..._ He nibbled on his lip for a moment.

He held out his hand to her and she looked a tad surprised. "Would the young princess do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Naoko blinked at him a little shocked. But she smiled softly and placed her hand in his, "How could I deny such a polite request from such a handsome gentleman?"

Yumichika felt his heart lighten and start to race as he led her from the edge and to the center. He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently gripped her hand that he still had in his. Naoko rested her free hand on his shoulder.

They slowly started to sway their bodies and move their feet in time with the music from the band. Naoko was surprised that Yumichika was taking the lead and he was dancing quite well, better then she expected.

"You're quite a good dancer, I'm impressed." She said before he spun her in a twirl and back.

The feathered Reaper couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride. "You can thank Nanao and her crash course in waltzing. She said it was vital that we all knew this dance lest we bring humiliation to the Gotei."

The Quincy princess let out a soft giggle at the thought of all the captains, lieutenants and even seated officers learning how to slow dance. _That must've been quite an amusing sight_. Naoko started to tire a little but she didn't want to stop nor part away from Yumichika.

She rested her head on his shoulder and removed her hand from his only to place it on his other shoulder. The Reaper was a little taken aback but he then laid his now free hand atop hers. He lowered his head until it rested comfortably against hers. Both couples smiled softly at the gently warmth the presence of the other brought.

Naoko's heart felt light and warm. She couldn't help but compare how different this moment felt to when she had been slow dancing with James only a few months ago. With James her heart had been thundering with romance and passion that almost made it burst. But here with Yumichika she could feel a gentle but strong fire burn in her heart.

She decided that she like the feeling that the latter made her feel. She pushed all other thoughts aside, good or bad, and concentrated on what was going on here and now.

Yumichika had to admit that all he was looking for was just a brief dance with her and didn't expect it to take such a romantic turn. That didn't mean that Yumichika wasn't enjoying the moment. He loved the feel of Naoko being so close to him and how relaxed she felt, it made him relax too. He was a little grateful right now that Kujaku wasn't making any know-it-all comments. Speaking of whom what was that preening peacock man doing?

* * *

><p>"I knew it. You can't hide your romantic wants and needs from me Yumichika." Rui'iro Kujaku chuckled.<p>

He was leaning against a pillar in the marble gazebo like building that was coated in green vines in Yumichika's inner world. The flowers that surrounded the building with a massive array of colors and species of flower. There were also hundreds of green leafy trees, some with blossoms and other with fruit. The waterfall and river was crystal clear and ran seamlessly through.

The sword spirit noticed something about the flora of the world. It was brighter, healthier and all around much more beautiful than ever before. He cocked an eye brow and plucked a nearby lily. The flower was pure snow white and silky soft to the touch. The aroma it gave off was heavenly.

"Hmm. I wonder..." Kujaku mused aloud. He then smiled and chuckled to himself. "I'd be crazy it think_ that_ was the reason. But I'd also be crazy to think it wasn't a possible cause."

He took another sniff of the flower before starting to walk and hum along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>*Holy crap this was long. Now excuse me I have to go to a rehearsal dinner for my cousin's wedding which is tomorrow. *leaves*<strong>

**Gin: While the authoress is away, the characters will play. *Rips clothes off to reveal a can-can dancer's outfit complete with fishnet stockings* **

**Ayame: Its official I've been permanently scarred. **

**Naoko: *slaps hand over eyes* Just be thankful it's not Aizen or someone else doing this. **

**Seirin: Bet you'd like to see Yumichika in fishnet stockings and dancing like that. **

**Naoko: *nosebleeds and faints***

**Seirin: That was fun, so guys please review and damn it Gin if you're going to wear a revealing dress shave your legs at least!* **


	15. Gnats and Spiders

Chapter 14: Gnats and Spiders

*** SasuTenLuvr there are times when I think you're high or something but I adore you so much nonetheless. No she didn't see James or anything, in this chapter you're going to find out why she was freaked out. **

**For those of you who want to know I did have a very good time at my cousin's wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony and the reception party was awesome. I love weddings because I get to dress up and I wore a nice teal dress with fishnet stockings. **

**Naoko: So that's why Gin was wearing the fishnet stockings. **

**Me: Yeah you can blame me for that. Please enjoy! :D **

**Gin: EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just a whole lot of OCs.**

**Seirin: He's still wearing the can-can dress...**

**Naoko: I think he likes it.***

* * *

><p>Seiichi Matsuro sighed as he tossed aside another document on the large paper coated rubbed his temples with his arthritic bony fingers. It was hardly mid-morning and he was already exhausted. A more feminine bony hand held out a steaming mug of tea to him.<p>

He smiled and gratefully took the cup. Sophia wrapped her hands around her own mug. She may be old, wrinkled and liver spotted but she still held an air of grace and impeccable beauty. She had shimmering blue-green eyes hidden behind a pair of black half-moon reading glasses. Her bright copper hair had turned into sleek light silver over the years and was now chin length.

Sophia was of Irish descent but after living in Ireland, England and now Germany her accent had softened quite a bit though it still softly leaked through. She had a quick and cunning mind and a soft caring heart. Yet the two could work in harmony and not overpower each other, which was key in working in politics.

Seiichi counted himself a lucky man everyday that she was his wife.

The two had gotten married decades ago when Soken and Setsuna were visiting Germany, they acted as the witnesses. Marriage between council members required one of them to forfeit their position, just to keep things fair. As if things were ever done fair and square in that council. To keep it a secret Sophia kept her maiden name and wore their wedding ring on her middle finger on her left hand, as did he.

There was also the matter of children but Sophia was barren so she couldn't conceive. If they did have a child one or both of them would have to forfeit their positions. They both had considered adoption over the years but again they had their reasons for wanting to keep their vital positions on the council.

Seiichi wanted to stay so he could protect his friends' happiness. Given both their pasts they deserved to live happily together. Now he was protecting their grandchildren. He could see so much of his dear friends in Naoko and Uryu. Naoko had her grandmother's kind but strong demeanor while Uryu looked lanky and thin but was very strong not to mention quite intelligent, just like his grandfather. Both grandchildren seemed to be drawn to friendship with Soul Reapers, perhaps even more.

Sophia wanted to protect her four younger brothers and sisters. And now her nieces and nephews, which she saw as her own children, required her silent protection.

"So what are you sighing over this time darling?" She asked as she took a sip of tea.

"The nobles truly are running about like chickens with their heads cut off. Marriage deals, alliance offers, treaties and so many other thinly veiled attempts at rising through the ranks, so to speak." He held up different pieces of paper to emphasize each point.

Sophia picked up a letter and read it a few times, her face impassive. "Seems some people are not too pleased about who has taken the throne."

"They're more furious about the children's position about having open communication and even working with Soul Reapers." Seiichi sighed. Honestly some of these nobles were acting like spoiled children throwing a tantrum.

"The lower nobles are throwing a fit while the more up-scale nobles are silently fuming and stewing in their rage. They're all acting as though the sky is falling and it's the children's fault." She replied as she picked up another letter. "I think working with Soul Reapers and trying to attain peace is a good idea."

"As do I. But you know how close minded, bigoted and prideful Quincy nobles can be. It's best to stay strong and weather the storm. Not to mention the dust that is being kicked up by everyone running around in a panic." Seiichi agreed.

"The more dust that is being kicked up the less clearly people will be able to see. Do you think the others have picked their side yet?" She asked quietly.

By sides she meant if the other council members were for or against Naoko and Uryu possibly taking the throne someday. Then there were sides as to _which_ sibling would be better suited for the throne. Seiichi and Sophia were siding with the siblings while Philip, Henry and Imogene were clearly against them now. As for Rachel and Richard they are still on the fence about the whole thing.

"God knows Henry and Imogene are going to claw and scrape at anyone who gets in their way. Philip will just toss body after body aside until he gets what he wants. As for Rachel and Richard they won't pick sides until they are well assured they'll be protected from the rivaling side. Kind-hearted and smart sometimes but cowards nonetheless." He lightly scoffed at the last part.

"You can't blame them for wanting to be cautious." She gently reminded. "Especially now when people everywhere are making haphazard decisions.

"Are you going to tell them about all this?"

Seiichi didn't need to ask who she meant when she said 'them'. She was talking about Naoko and Uryu.

"Yes, when they return." The phone rang not long after he said that.

"Perhaps sooner." Sophia commented.

* * *

><p><em>Naoko had just purchased Angelica's water when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Colette Desrosier standing beside her dressed in a satin black and red dress. She looked a human version of a black widow spider. <em>

"_Good evening Princess, may I have a moment of your time?" She asked kindly. _

_Her tone, though kind, sent a shiver of worry and apprehension through Naoko. "Sure."_

_Colette smiled lightly and gently took Naoko's arm and started to lead her aimlessly. "So are you enjoying the performance in my family own theater."_

"_Your family _owns _this theater?"_

"_Of course, didn't you get the connection? The Royal _Rose_ Theater and my family's name Desrosiers, which means _rose_ bush?" She smiled that was a touch predatorily. _

_Son of a—"Oh, I see. So I guess you and you're family get all the shows free then huh?" Naoko asked, nervously joking. _

"_Yes, we do actually. I must say that I do enjoy the ballets that are performed here. I have been practicing ballet since I was a small girl." The orangette replied smoothly. _

"_So have I." Naoko said evenly. "Ballet is a personal passion of mine." _

"_Speaking of personal you seem to have a personal level of feelings towards those Soul Reapers don't you? You really need to learn how to cover up your indiscretions." She said as though she were instructing a small child. _

_Naoko stopped abruptly. "Excuse me? What do mean indiscretions? If you're talking about my friends who happen to be Soul Reapers—"_

"_Yes I am." Colette tightened her grip on Naoko's arm and continued to speak evenly. "Let me ask you something how many Quincy nobles were at the coronation of you and your brother do you think?" _

_Naoko didn't know. At the time she wasn't really concerned with who all was there. "I d-don't..."_

"_Three maybe four including my cousin and I. Do you know why? Because right when they learned that you two actually invited Soul Reapers from two different regions they dropped any desire to see you two be crowned. Instead they desired to see you both six feet under." The French woman said with sudden chilling venom. _

'_So because my brother and I included our friends in a personal momentous occasion we've been exiled from our kin?' The princess thought. _

_Naoko found her voice and firmly said, "I apologize for giving offense but my brother and I firmly believe that Soul Reapers and Quincies can work together and dare I say live harmoniously. If those other nobles can't accept that well that is their problem."_

"_And it's going to become yours quite soon. Do you really think the person who tried to poison your brother did it _just_ so there was one less royal to deal with? There are and will be others who will want to see you two dead and gone. And not just you two but those Soul Reapers as well, you know the effeminate male and the stoic emerald eyed woman." Colette said briskly and knowingly. _

_The Quincy princess looked at her with slightly wide and disbelieving eyes. No one outside their small group knew someone had tried to poison Uryu but Colette just... 'You little bitch.' She thought vehemently. But then another thought crossed her mind and her eyes narrowed. 'If you think I'll __ever__ let you or anyone else lay a hand on Yumichika or Nemu...think again!' _

_Naoko straightened up to her full height, she narrowed and hardened cobalt eyes and stepped in front of Colette. She was already a few inches taller than Colette and the heels added to her height so she was able to tower over her. But Naoko still felt quite small compared to her, she felt like a tiny gnat going up against a large black widow. _

_This girl held power...Naoko could feel it just by looking at those intense powder blue eyes. _

_But she, Naoko Ishida, was a princess and a damn good fighter. She wasn't about to be intimidated by a midget red-head, especially when it came to protecting her friends and family. This gnat was going to kick the spider's ass if it came to that._

"_Why are you telling me all this?" She demanded to know with the firmest voice she possessed. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just keep quiet and watch us crash and burn?" _

_Colette smiled a soft dangerous smile. "You are correct in that assumption. But it wouldn't be nearly as gratifying or entertaining to me. And now I may actually be seeing you as more of a future ally perhaps instead of an enemy. But time will truly tell if that is the case." _

_She turned, her ink black and ruby red gown swirling around her feet. "Enjoy the rest of the performance Princess."_

* * *

><p>Uryu let out a soft but heavy sigh after hearing his sister's recount of her private encounter with Colette. It was safe to say that she was responsible for his poisoning and he didn't know what to make of the fact that there were other Quincies willing to do the same to him or Naoko or even worse Nemu or Yumichika.<p>

"I think we should call Mr. Matsuro." Uryu said dialing the number to reach him on the hotel room's phone.

"It's not that I don't believe you or anything." He said after seeing the look on Naoko's face. "But there could be something more serious going on that we should know about, especially if what Colette said was true."

The siblings were alone together in one of the two hotel rooms they were staying in. The other four were in the room next door waiting for them. Naoko had asked to speak with him alone after breakfast and before they went on their scheduled tour of the Palace of Versailles.

"Should've just kept this to myself. I shouldn't have dragged you in." The Quincy princess muttered.

"Naoko stop. We're in this together no matter what." Her brother reassured her.

Uryu set the phone on speaker so they both could hear Mr. Matsuro as he answered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Matsuro, its Uryu and Naoko here." Uryu said.

"Ah Uryu my boy. How are you, Naoko and your friends enjoying Paris?"

"It's quite lovely and we're enjoying ourselves." Naoko answered.

"Good to hear, so what is that you both need?" He finally asked.

The siblings paused and Uryu shifted his weight on his feet. "We have a question. My sister and I have reason to believe that we may have run a foul with some of the other Quincy nobles. Is that true?"

There was a stiff heavy silence before Seiichi spoke.

"I was hoping to discuss this with you both when you returned but I may as well do it now. Yes it is true that you've run a foul with some nobles but they are hardly worth worrying about. They're like dogs barking at the end of their leashes." The elder tried to reassure them.

"Let me guess it's because my brother and I aren't afraid to be friendly with Soul Reapers?" Naoko asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes that is why my dear. Quite a few people are stunned, disgusted or appalled in some way by your attempts at peace. You both need to keep in mind that these people have been raised and bred to hate Soul Reapers that kind of hate won't go away easily." Seiichi explained.

"Does this mean we've made complete enemies out of our noble kin?" Uryu asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes but they are requesting alliances being made, possible marriage candidates and other offers." The elder man said with a hint of exhaustion.

"Pardon me for sounding naïve but why would they want to befriend themselves with people they hate?" Naoko asked.

"Power dear princess. The lust for power can make even the proudest noble shove their beliefs and opinions aside. You two are atop the pinnacle of political power and wealth and everyone is striving to reach you both in some form or another.

"Their lust and hate will drive them to unimaginable lengths. They will kill and harm anyone who get's in their way of achieving whatever goals they have." Seiichi said solemnly.

His statement hung in the air like a thick dark cloud. Naoko was beginning to find it hard to breathe and Uryu was vaguely tugging at his shirt collar.

"I apologize deeply for bringing up such...intense topics during your vacation but..." He began to apologize.

"It's alright Mr. Matsuro. My brother and I asked you to tell us. We need to be aware of this...all of this." Naoko stood up from sitting on the bed and started pacing.

"Thank you again for answering our question Mr. Matsuro, we'll see you when we return." Uryu bid him farewell and hung the phone.

"We don't tell the others about this." Naoko said in a firm voice that left no room for arguing.

"And why not?" Uryu challenged. He was one of the few people who didn't fear his sister's biting anger. Years spent with Ryuken and his far more painfully biting anger had left Uryu desensitized.

Naoko looked him firmly in the eyes, "I think it's best if we keep them in the dark about all this. Look I know damn well you don't want Nemu getting hurt because of some goddamn arrogant power hungry noble. And I will be damned if Yumichika is forced to shed a drop of blood because of this."

_No blood will be shed for me or because of me_. Images of a bloodstained body and smile came to her mind and she shuddered. Naoko cared about Yumichika, not love (_certainly not,_ she thought) but she won't allow him to get hurt.

"Do you really think it'll make any difference if we tell them or not?" Uryu asked.

"If you want Nemu to risk her life for the sake of protecting you, by all means go tell her." She hissed.

Uryu knew Naoko wasn't really angry or looking to hurt him. She was just as worried about their friends' safety as him. He knew very well what sort of memories were replaying in her head.

"Alright, we'll keep it under wraps for now. Come on, they're waiting for us." Uryu complied as he walked over to the door.

* * *

><p>The Palace of Versailles was an enormous building of epic grand design, truly a home fit for royalty. The teens followed along with their tour group listening to the guides explanations of each room they visited.<p>

When they reached the Hall of Mirrors Uryu couldn't help but lean over to Nemu and say, "A narcissists' haven, right here. Isn't that right Yumichika?"

The feathered Reaper had been casually observing his appearance in one of the many tall ornate mirrors. He perked up and gave Uryu a quizzical look. The Quincy prince and his companion couldn't help but smile and laughing at their inside joke.

Naoko though looked out into the adjacent courtyard. She couldn't help but think about what sort of dark dastardly deeds might have been committed here. The princess couldn't help but wonder what sort of hidden underhanded moves may have taken place under the French royalty's noses.

The Quincy princess merely prayed that she and her brother would not share the same fate as the last French monarchy.

* * *

><p><strong>*If you know your history you should know the exact fate that befell Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI. This chapter turned a bit more angst like then I had intended but I still like it. A lot of info that is going to come into play later on, so just keep this stuff in mind.<strong>

**Now I know you guys are probably suspicious maybe even hate Colette right now. Wait until you meet some of the new characters later on, you might change your mind. I'm basing Colette a little off of one of my best friends who I met in middle school. We hated each other at first and it wasn't until our Junior & Senior year of high school that we became very good friends. **

**Ayame: So you went from enemies to frenemies to friends? **

**Me: Pretty much yeah. **

***Gin continues his can-can dance***

**Ayame: And I am repeatedly irrevocably scarred. **

**Naoko: You have to admit he's got a pretty impressive high kick. Anyway, please review guys.***


	16. Griffins and Cardinals

Chapter 15: Griffins and Cardinals

***Gin: *walks in wearing a Playboy bunny outfit and carrying a basket of chocolates* Happy (early) Easter to everyone!**

**Rukia: BUNNY! *tackles***

**Yachiru: CHOCOLATE! *tackles* **

**Naoko: I've...got no comment...**

**Seirin: I will never look at rabbits or chocolate the same way again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it wasn't in my Easter basket like I asked but oh well...I do own a lot of OC and I mean a lot. Please review and Gin may give you some chocolate. ;)***

* * *

><p>After visiting the Palace of Versailles the group headed over to the famous French museum the Louvre. The art pieces were magnificent even if most of them were based on Christian figures and scenes that the Japanese teens didn't know about. Seeing the Mona Lisa was the real treat, a lovely woman with the most mysterious of smiles.<p>

Oliver tilted his head to the side looking at the painting, "Why do you guys think she's smiling? I think that's a lover's smile she's giving him."

Angelica rolled her eyes slightly, "Maybe she feels honored to be his model and that's why she's smiling."

"Her smile looks serene almost like Captain Unohana's except it's not..."Nemu trailed off.

"Intimidating?" Uryu supplied.

"Yes, it looks gentle." She finished.

Yumichika studied the woman in the portrait, "Maybe he painted her smiling because he thought she looked more beautiful when she smiled."

His wisteria eyes flickered to Naoko before going back to the painting. "Naoko what about you? What's your theory?"

"Maybe they were trying something new, experimenting you know? Or maybe there is no big secret behind her smile and they were trying to pull one over people by making them think there was some big mystery when there really isn't." Naoko said flatly. She turned and started walking down the hall to see the other exhibits.

After the Louvre the group headed for the Arc de Triomphe. But getting to the actual monument was far easier said than done. There was a huge traffic circle around the structure; cars were speeding along and around far too quickly for anyone to cross through safely.

"How are we even supposed to get there?" Oliver asked.

"There is an underground tunnel on the Avenue de la Grande Armee side of the circle. We go down there and come up on the other side." Angelica explained simply.

"Huh...and here I was going to say we jump out of our fake bodies and just use flash step but alright." The British captain shrugged.

Being 162 feet in the air gave a person quite a panoramic view of the city. From their vantage point Naoko could see the Eiffel Tower. Her heart squeezed briefly as if to remind her of that romantic moment she shared atop that tower just last night.

She sighed closing her eyes and rested her head on her hand. _I care about him as a friend, that's all. I just don't want him to get hurt because of me. I'll be damned if I make myself go through that pain again_.

"Naoko, are you alright?" She heard someone ask.

The princess opened her eyes to Yumichika looking at her with concern. She gave him a fabricated smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Yumichika gave her a small smile but he was no fool. He could tell she was wearing a mask to cover up the emotions stirring underneath. It was best not to forcefully peel away that mask, it was much better to wait and let her take if off herself. If she ever takes it off that is.

Next stop was the Notre Dame cathedral. It was a grand spiked and gothic building with large delicate rainbow stain glass windows. Inside there were row after row of wooden pews, the sides of the room were lined with tall marble columns.

Angelica excused herself and sat down in one of the pews. She lowered her head and started murmuring prayers in Latin while holding an odd beaded necklace with a cross on the end.

"I didn't know Angelica was...quite religious." Nemu observed.

"Yeah, she grew up and died during the late 1300's, that was quite a religious and strict era in Europe."Oliver answered.

"Not to mention dirty and disease ridden." Yumichika added.

The British captain nodded and continued, "Praying and worshiping in a Catholic manner was bred deeply into her. It's a little ironic considering it was Catholic ministers that condemned her to be burnt at the stake all because she was able to survive the epidemic known as the Black Plague. Some thought of her as an angel, hence her name, but most saw her as a witch or a heretic that needed to die."

His brown eyes softened with a bit of sadness as he gazed at his lieutenant's back. She was far older and wiser than him; hell if it weren't for her and her strict but encouraging guidance Oliver had no idea where he'd be. She deserved to be a captain far more than him. She deserved to spread her red angelic wings and soar.

"What about you Oliver? Are you a man of Catholic faith?" Nemu asked quietly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Not really, when I was a lad my mum would always drag me to church every Sunday. I hated it, not to say I hate religion or anything but the services were so boring. To a kid it was torture and when I got older it just didn't seem so important to me." He answered with a smile hoping this would end the topic. Talking about religion always made Oliver feel uncomfortable though he wasn't sure why.

Angelica sat upright after finishing her prayers and slipping her beaded necklace back in her pocket. Some peopled argued that praying to a possibly nonexistent God was futile and foolish. In her life and afterlife Angelica didn't really care. The familiar feel of the each bead between her fingers and familiar Latin phrases slipping past her lips gave her comfort. Wasn't that the point of praying anyway?

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Oliver looking at her with affection mixed with something else she couldn't quite place. His smile was soft and subtle not loud and obvious like usual. She didn't know why but _this_ smile was making her heart start pounding.

"The others and I are going to explore the church, want to come?" He asked.

It took her a moment to find her voice. Honestly since when did talking to him become difficult? "Yes, I will join you."

She rose from the pew and walked past him. When she did Oliver noticed a pink blush on her cheeks. _Hmm, maybe it's from the heat? _He thought, though part of him was hoping it wasn't.

* * *

><p>After the groups day of sightseeing the following day was purely for each other to spend how they wished. Angelica seized Oliver by his collar and dragged him off as soon as he started protesting about having to actually get down and work. They still had to patrol the streets of Paris, Soul Reapers and Knights each have to pull their own weight.<p>

Oliver pouted a little and rested his chin in both his hands while he sat on the edge of a roof in his spirit form. Angelica stood next to him holding her phone out and checking for any Hollow activity. It was a bright summer's day and he was stuck working and his lieutenant was here to make sure he worked. He sighed. _I wonder what the others are up to._

"Why do we have to go on patrol? There are no Hollows and we haven't seen any since we came here." Oliver said trying to sound less whiny and more persuasive.

Her eyes still locked on her phone's screen, "Because Paris is very populous and where there are people there are Hollows. Plus it's quite large and any help is appreciated when locating and exterminating the demonic vermin."

"You do know Naoko and Uryu have friends who are Hollows and Ichigo even has a Hollow and those two we met at the coronation party. Are they demonic vermin?" The British captain asked.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Grimmjow and Nel were very nice people as was Shinji. And I really did enjoy making Hiyori's acquaintance. It's just not all Hollows or half-Hollows are good like them. Now hush." She gently chided.

He went back to looking down at the street below. After a minute he looked up at his lieutenant standing in the sunlight. The golden light did a wonderful job of making her blonde hair glow beautifully. A few stray sunny strands framed her crystal blue eyes.

Briefly he wondered if she was sweltering in her black uniform. She wore a long sleeved knee length black dress that was made of a thin breathable material, fit for warm climates. Her crimson sash around her waist was the only bit of color on her drab uniform. Most lieutenants and high seated officers took the liberty of customizing their uniforms, so long as they were appropriate.

Hence Amanda's excessive amount of lace and ribbon on her uniform or why Savita, lieutenant of the Second Division, had hers completely redone to look more like a sari. But Angelica kept hers plain and it wasn't because of her lack of creativity or sewing skills. She just...didn't want to.

Speaking of things she didn't want to do, Angelica was seriously considering turning down the captain's position. Oliver thought that was downright insane and when he asked her about it she would just glare at him and walk away. Who would turn down such a tantalizing position? What made her want to stay as the lieutenant of the Eighth Division?

"Oliver we've got Hollows, five blocks that way." Angelica alerted pointing to her left.

"Right then, lead the way my dear." Oliver said chipper as stood up.

The pair flash steeped from rooftop to rooftop until they spotted their prey. A large beastly dark skinned Hollow was lumbering through the streets. Its white mask was shaped like skull with jagged teeth sticking out. It went unnoticed by the normal citizens but Angelica and Oliver spotted a pair of souls cowering away from the creature.

"I'll take care of the souls you take care of the beast." She ordered calmly as she drew her sword.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He agreed, drawing out his own blade.

He flash stepped behind the creature and grabbed a rock and threw it at the back of its head. "Hey you ugly! Yeah you, come and get me if you dare!"

The Hollow slowly turned around and lifted its massive hand like appendage and brought it down almost hitting Oliver. But the Soul Knight swung his sword and cut half the creature's hand off. The beast screeched in pain and retaliated by swinging its bleeding arm at him. Oliver dodged and continued to taunt the Hollow.

Angelica rolled her eyes a little and performed Soul Burials on the two spirits after calming them down and telling them she was sending them somewhere safe. She stood up after the souls dissipated only to find that large shadow was looming over her.

"Hello there my pretty, I wonder how sweet your soul will taste?" The Hollow growled while licking its jagged teeth.

Angelica stood frozen as the Hollow lifted its clawed hand about to swipe at her. Oliver flash stepped quickly and grabbed his lieutenant as the Hollow's hand came down on him and tossed the couple aside.

"A-Are you alright?" Oliver gasped as he looked down at her in his arms.

She looked up at him in pure shock though a stunt like this was nothing new to her. Oliver had always gotten hurt in some way when it came to hunting Hollows. It wasn't because he was careless but because he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. He was protective like that, perhaps that's why he resonated with Ichigo so well.

His brown eyes looked at her with concern mixed with worry. She closed her eyes and muttered shakily, "Idiot. You don't have to get hurt on my account."

He smiled broadly in return. "You're my lieutenant. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She tucked a blonde lock away from her face, "Why do you think I don't want to become a captain?"

Oliver blinked in surprise as he stood up, "Is that why? You don't want to leave me?"

Angelica looked away, embarrassed that she just revealed something so personal. Oliver couldn't believe it; she wanted to turn down the high ranking position just so_ she_ could _stay_ with _him_. He suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Angelica even if you do leave the Division to go on to bigger and better things I'll always be there for you. I'll always be beside you no matter where you go; you don't have to worry about that."

She smiled and couldn't help but chuckle a little at how cheesy he was being. "Thank you Oliver. Now let's take care of this gruesome pest together shall we?"

Oliver's smile widened and lifted his sword, "You got it Angel."

* * *

><p>OMAKE <strong>(Yes you read right, I'm trying my hand at an omake and I hope you guys like it. =^w^=)<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver and Angelica were continuing their Hollow hunting tour through the streets of France. While Oliver was gazing at a pair of lovely French women something pale and gray shot past his face. His head whipped in the direction the blur went in.<p>

It was a pale thin man with a head of gray hair and thin squinty eyes. It made him look like a fox and to make things worse...he was nude. Oliver had heard of flashers and nudists he's just never seen either one before.

Suddenly two girls came running after the runaway nudist clutching clothes and yelling after him in Japanese. One girl looked like a smaller and younger version of Naoko and the other girl had long silver hair and crimson eyes.

"Angelica?" Oliver asked slowly.

"What?" His lieutenant replied.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Uhh...n-never mind." Oliver stuttered. It was probably best that his lieutenant didn't see a male body in its nude splendor. But seriously what in hell had he taken/drunk to make him hallucinate something like _that_?

* * *

><p><strong>*That was Ayame and Seirin for those of you who didn't know. So did you guys catch him?<strong>

**Ayame: Does it look like we caught him? **

**Seirin: Seriously why give us the hard job?**

**Me: *shrugs* Oh c'mon how hard can it be to catch the naked little devil? Watch...Gin! Rangiku is walking around drunk and topless again!**

**Gin: Really? Where?**

**Me: *tackles and hogties him* See?**

***Ayame and Seirin glare and eye twitch at me* **

**Anyway I know this chapter mostly revolved around Oliver and Angelica but as semi-important characters I thought they deserved a bit of private screen time. I know I skimmed the parts where they visited the monuments but I just didn't feel like devoting that much time to each visit, sorry. **

**I know this was on the short side but the next chapter will be filled with IshiNemu and NaoYumi fluff/angst. So I hope that makes up for it. On a side note I dyed my hair again, this time it's a deeper darker red then last time (which was way back in October). **

**So please review and Happy Easter!***


	17. The Butterfly, Dragon, Dog and Peacock

Chapter 16: The Butterfly, Dragon, Dog and Peacock

***I hope I didn't scar you guys too bad with that mental image of Gin. ^.^**

**Naoko: Do you mean the image of him in a sexy bunny suit or running through Paris nude?**

**Me: Both or either. I have only three weeks of school left and I'll be done with my first year of college. I seriously can't believe that I've almost made it. XD So please enjoy this fluff/angst chapter. **

**Oh wait, for those of you wondering about what's going on with our friends back in Seireitei well...we'll get to them real soon and boy do I have some things planed for them. *starts rubbing hands together and chuckling* **

**Seirin: This can't be good or maybe it will. As usual EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, or me or Ayame, though the authoress does own a hell of a lot of OCs. **

**Gin: So please review! *ducks a book being chucked at him by Seirin***

**Seirin: Damn it Gin! Don't come out unless you fully dressed!***

* * *

><p>After Oliver and Angelica departed so too did Uryu and Nemu and Naoko and Yumichika. The group agreed to meet back at the hotel for dinner but until then the streets of Paris was their playground. Uryu was quite hesitant on leaving Naoko and Yumichika alone...together.<p>

While the Quincy prince took some comfort in knowing Naoko wasn't having ay strong romantic feelings or (he prayed to God) urges towards Yumichika. He could rest easy...for about five seconds before his imagination started coming up with scenario after scenario of what they could possibly be up to while alone.

"Uryu, relax." Nemu said softly but firmly as they walked together. "Naoko will be fine with just Yumichika and both are responsible people. Just have a little faith and trust in them."

He let out a deep breath, "You're right. They'll be fine, Naoko knows how to handle herself and Yumichika isn't stupid enough to try anything."

Nemu nodded but she could hear the reluctance in his voice. She couldn't help but smile at his over protectiveness of his younger sister. _I wonder if he would be this protective if Naoko were a boy instead._ She mused idly.

"Uryu promise me you'll relax and not think about them." She asked of him.

The Quincy prince looked away for a moment before sighing and letting his shoulders slump. "I suppose." He looked at her and gave her a chaste peck on the lips, "Just for you."

Nemu chuckled warmly as she snaked her arm around his and intertwined their fingers. The pair continued to walk aimlessly through the sunny streets. At each corner they passed Uryu couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a dark shadow only to skirt away. He shook his head and pushed any suspicions out of his mind.

But that only made room for remembering the conversation he and his sister had yesterday. He was grappling with the decision to tell Nemu about it or not. _"If you want Nemu to risk her life for the sake of protecting you, by all means go tell her."_ That was the very last thing Uryu would want to happen. But was it really such a good idea to keep someone close to him in the dark? Wouldn't she be better off knowing what they're up against?

His eyes glazed over in thought. Nemu could see in his clouded eyes that he was thinking furiously about something.

"Uryu? Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her and one glance at her doe green eyes cemented his decision. She had seen and been through so many horrors, some Uryu didn't dare think about. If he really loved her he should make some effort to protect from any more horror.

"No, nothing's wrong." He assured her.

Normally Nemu would just leave it at that. But she knew when someone said "nothing was wrong" _something _clearly was. But Uryu, like most if not all men, had a tendency to stifle away any sign that something was wrong.

"Uryu, I know something is bothering you. Now please tell me." Nemu said softly but sternly.

The Quincy prince couldn't but blush at her tone. He couldn't place why her serious side always increased his attraction to her, in more ways than one. But no matter how serious or attractive she looked he wasn't going to tell her what was bothering him.

"Nemu really nothing is wrong." He tried to convince her.

She didn't buy it but instead sighed, "What is it with men and thinking they have to shoulder the world by themselves? Uryu I have stood by you through thick and thin, please tell me what's wrong."

He gapped for a bit and then sighed. But before he could speak he glimpsed the same shadow that seemed to be following them. It was in the shape of a man trying to appear inconspicuous. Uryu took Nemu's hand and started leading her in one direction then another, the figure kept following.

The prince's eyes narrowed. _I thought so, this is guy is tailing us_.

"Uryu what are you—" Nemu started.

"Don't look back, someone's following us and they have been for a while. Try and look normal, maybe we can try and lose him." Uryu instructed her calmly.

Nemu nodded and matched her pace with his. They turned corner after corner but the shadow remained hot on their heels and even seemed to be getting closer. _Damn it he doesn't give up! I wonder if he's working for Colette and Reginald. Or maybe another family?_ Uryu thought after stealing another glance behind them. _Time for Plan B I suppose_.

"This way," he said jerking Nemu down a nearby alleyway. "I got an idea."

He picked her up bridal style and used hirenkyaku to jump up to one of the rooftops. For good measure Uryu jumped from one to another a few times to put distance between them and their stalker. The Quincy prince set Nemu down but before he could relax she pointed to something over his shoulder.

He turned and saw their stalker a few rooftops away. He mentally groaned _you have got to be fucking kidding me!_ He and Nemu quickly made their way down and off the roof onto the ground where they hid behind a large statue. After remaining still and holding their breaths Nemu peaked out around their hideaway.

The black clad man was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he's gone. Who was he?" She asked as the two slowly moved out into the open.

"I'm not completely sure but I think I have an idea. I know Naoko and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone else but...I think it's best if you do know." Uryu started.

He started telling her about Naoko and Colette's confrontation at the theater, the discussion with Seiichi and finished with the talk between himself and Naoko. Nemu was quietly taking all this in as the pair resumed walking. At first she didn't understand why Uryu would want to keep her uninformed like this. But she saw why in his eyes when he faintly mentioned James. He didn't want her to end up like the Soul Knight; Uryu didn't want to risk losing her.

"So you and your sister were going to withhold crucial information on our current situation thinking it was for our benefit?" The lieutenant asked slowly.

Uryu winced a little, it sounded so harsh and inconsiderate when she put it like that.

She stopped and cupped his face, "Uryu, please get this through your head now. This is not something you neither can nor should do alone. I understand that you wish to keep me safe and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. But I also want to see you safe as well, so please don't keep me in the dark or shoved away somewhere thinking I'm better off. I am at my best when I'm by your side."

The Quincy prince could see the deep sincerity in her beautiful emerald eyes. She was right, she wasn't some helpless woman who needed to be protected and defended. Nemu was a lieutenant, one who has achieved Bankai, survived the Winter War and not to mention serving under Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She was strong, smart and so many other things that Uryu could go on and on.

Nemu was right and Naoko was wrong. This was a plight that they had to fight together and not shoulder alone, that wouldn't help anyone.

Uryu leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "You know you can be very persuasive when you want to be."

Nemu let out a soft giggle, "Only when I know you're being stubborn."

* * *

><p>Naoko, white knuckled clutched the railing of the large tour boat as she partially leaned over it. <em>What was I fucking thinking? A boat tour on the Seine River...brilliant Naoko as an added bonus you got to find out that you easily get seasick!<em>

Since the other four had left to do their own thing that just left Naoko with Yumichika. She could've just said she wanted to spend the day alone...but that would've been a lie since she didn't want to. _What happened to my grand master plan of staying away from him? I guess it's true...the best laid plans often go do awry_.

So Yumichika suggested spending part of the day on a short (_thank God_) boat trip on the scenic river and then wander through the shops. Naoko was a little hesitant on being on a boat; both her animal instincts and claustrophobia were kicking in.

"_It'll be fun. We can sit on the top deck where there's a lot of open space and enjoy the beautiful scenery at a new perspective. Trust me, nothing will go wrong." The feathered Reaper assured her as they boarded the boat._

'_Nothing will go wrong' and 'It'll be fun.' _She mentally scoffed._ I'm going to make you eat those words one of these days. _

"Still feeling a little queasy?" She heard a slightly mocking voice ask from behind her.

Instead of turning to answer she let out a half moan half growl.

That elicited a light chuckle from Yumichika who gently patted her back. "You should try and let yourself relax, you'll feel better."

"Doubt it," she rasped tightening her grip on the railing when her stomach gave another lurch.

"Why didn't you tell me you could get seasick?" He asked. The sound of his concern sent a flush to Naoko's cheeks.

"I didn't know. I've never been on a boat until now." Naoko growled feeling a little foolish.

Yumichika was silent for a moment. "So how do know you're really seasick and this isn't just in your head?"

"Keep talking and you're going to see all the proof you need on your shoes." The ill princess shot at him.

"Alright, alright. But you really should try and relax and enjoy the trip." He replied.

Naoko didn't answer but she could sense some truth to his words. Slowly she uncurled her stiff rigid fingers from the railing. Seeing that she was still okay she went a little farther and relaxed against her cushioned seat.

Yumichika sat beside her with his arms crossed and a smug grin, "Feel better?"

"Be quiet." Naoko weakly snapped.

They were passing Notre Dame and the building still looked majestic and archaic as it did yesterday. But it was still beautiful. Feeling a little drained from her excessive worrying about being sick Naoko rested her head on Yumichika's shoulder. _Oh what the hell, my plan to avoid him has gone up in smoke anyway so why bother keeping it up?_

The feathered Reaper felt the princess resting against him, so he shifted a little to make them both comfortable. _Aww, isn't that cute? She's using you as a pillow...though you're probably not that comfortable considering how bony you are._ Kujaku joked.

_Ha, ha very funny_. Yumichika said dryly. _Now what do you want?_

_Nothing much it's just_, the sword spirit paused. _It seems you two have garnered some attention_.

Yumichika looked and slightly behind them was a man dressed in dark clothing and sunglasses. He looked like the type that could meld in and out of a crowd or rather the shadows. The Reaper could feel his eyes from behind the sunglasses on boring on them.

_He's got decent reiatsu, a Quincy maybe? _He observed.

_Perhaps...if I were you I'd try and put some distance between you_. Kujaku suggested.

"Something wrong Yumichika?" Naoko asked quietly.

"Looks like we've attracted someone's attention," He murmured to her.

The Quincy princess ever so slightly turned her head back to look and caught sight of the dark clad man. _Great, can't get a freaking break even when I'm on vacation_.

"I don't suppose you have a plan of action?" The princess said in a hushed voice.

"As soon as the boat docks we get off and run like hell?" Yumichika suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Naoko was more than ready to jump ship.

After a few anxious minutes the boat docked and the couple, as calmly as they could, got off. If it weren't for the fact that they were being followed Naoko would've got down on her knees and kissed the sweet stable ground. The pair quickly melded into the bustling crowded streets of the city hoping to lose the mysterious man.

It didn't work.

"Is this guy like part bloodhound or something?" Naoko hissed after they turned down another street and the guy was still following them.

"I don't know. Maybe instead of our scent he's following it's our reiatsu." Yumichika suggested.

_Shit I didn't even think of that_! "You might be right."

Naoko jerked him to crouch behind a few large creates in an alley and lowered her reiatsu as much as she could. Yumichika followed her example and the two waited for a hopeful sign that the guy would walk right past them. They waited...and waited...but the man never walked by.

Feeling a little courageous, probably because Naoko was with him, Yumichika slowly moved away from their hiding spot and peaked around the corner. He saw regular people milling about; he looked to his right and saw a pool of blood at the entrance to another alleyway.

"Naoko, I think he's gone." He said.

Naoko came up and peaked over the corner and saw the blood. She ventured out to the blood stained alley and saw the pool of blood and sunglasses.

"Why don't we just say it was a Hollow and leave it at that shall we?" Said the princess.

"Agreed," he companion replied. He turned around and his face lit up, "Well isn't this fortunate."

"Hmm?" Naoko turned to see the entrance to a scarf shop. She gave Yumichika a curious look.

"I promised Rangiku I'd pick her up a silk scarf." He clarified as he entered the shop.

Naoko shrugged and went in after him. The shop looked old but the products were new and beautifully made, probably by hand. Yumichika was sifting through a few pink colored scarves on a rack. The princess couldn't help but smile at how...dedicated to such tasks Yumichika was. Tasks like scar shopping that would make most men cringe.

Suddenly something caught her eye sitting on a small table. It was a neatly folded red, orange and yellow scarf. She picked it up and savored the silky feel of it on her fingers. She cast a glance behind her to check if Yumichika was still busy, which he was. She took the scarf and walked up to the cashier.

* * *

><p>Colette sat at her desk looking out at the blue sky and its reflection in the Seine River. Her mind was being occupied by Naoko Ishida. <em>A Quincy who claims Soul Reapers are her friends and allies. She is truly a strange one...but is that really a bad thing?<em>

"Maybe strange isn't the best word. Interesting perhaps?" She mused out loud. The phone gave out a sharp ring, jerking her from her musings.

"Alors?" She asked, knowing who was on the other line.

"Les objectifs ont été neutralisés Mademoiselle." The voice, male, replied coolly.

"Très bon." She said sounding and feeling pleased.

"Avez-vous toute autre ordonnance?" He asked.

"Non, il suffit de retourner." The French noblewoman ordered.

"Oui, Mademoiselle." The other end hung up.

_How Goddamn ironic, I just saved the lives of the people I may or may not end up killing. Gabriel is so damn foolish; he's just as bad as Reginald. He wants revenge for his fallen men, so he goes after the royals instead of me like a real man would. No matter...the head rat's little mice have been taken care of_. A graceful smirk painted itself on her lips.

"Interesting indeed." Colette murmured.

* * *

><p><span>Translation of Colette and her spy's conversation<span>:

Well then?

The targets have been neutralized Madame.

Very good.

Have you any further orders?

No, just return.

Yes Madame.

***I hope I got it right, like I said before I haven't taken French for a few years and Google Translator can only do so much. **

**The scarf that Naoko picked up is going to be ****very**** important later on in the story. I know I said there'd be fluff but I have to have some conflict for the chapter to be useful in my eyes. Like Naoko I get seasick easily too and so do my father and brother. My mother and sister-in-law love to tease us because of it. But that's what family does. **

**If you don't remember Gabriel go back to the first chapter of the Parisian Arc for a refresher. This is actually the last chapter of this arc and next week will be starting the July Arc. And boy do I have some twists and suprises fo you!**

**Naoko: Again EmpressSaix, way to be creative with the titles. **

**Me: Shut it or I will stick you in a crate and put you on a boat. **

**Naoko: Never mind, glad to see you guys liked the omake in the last chapter. She'll do more in later chapters as special treats.**

**Ayame: Just more incentive to review.* **


	18. July Arc: Message Received

Chapter 17: Message Received

***A new arc equals new adventures and drama. I've got some serious things planned for just about everyone. **

**Naoko: Hey, aren't you supposed to be working on your English paper?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I got a good portion of it done. After all that hard work I deserve a little fanfic writing break. **

**Naoko: Whatever, your grade not mine. **

**Seirin: So what sort of things do you have planned?**

**Me: Stuff that'll make you guys love me, then hate me, then love me again. And in this arc you'll get to meet lots of new people, will they be friends or foes to our royal Quincies?**

**Gin: So places people! You, audience you know what to do at the very end. Don't forget to do your civic fanfic reading duty and review.**

**Disclaimer: EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach. She does own a lot of OCs that you should know by now.***

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Naomi Yamamoto's eye twitched when an unseated officer tossed a familiar letter onto her desk one sunny afternoon. She recognized the chilling neat handwriting and red chrysanthemum wax seal. It was the same looking letter she kept getting and kept burning.<p>

_If that bastard wants to talk to me he has to come here and face me here!_ Naomi fumed as she quickly shot up from her desk.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked the unseated officer.

The young lady jumped at her superior's tone, "A messenger from an aristocratic family I think. He didn't look like any normal messenger—"

Naomi had already bolted from her desk before she could finish. She caught up quickly to the differently dressed postman. Mail in Seireitei was mainly handled by the Ninth Division but if nobles were sending letters to those who worked in the inner city then they would send a personal attendant of theirs.

The lieutenant seized the man by his collar and slammed him up against a wall. He looked nothing short of shocked and a tad terrified at suddenly being seized.

"Stop giving me these goddamn letters! I don't care what that bastard has to say, he can drag his ass and say it to my face!" She seethed.

"Haven't you ever heard of the old saying, 'don't shoot the messenger'?" The man pleaded. Naomi's green eyes narrowed warningly. "Look I was just told to make sure you _get_ the letters, they didn't say anything about having to make sure you _read_ them."

Naomi didn't have to ask who he meant by "they". She knew very well who "they" were, if the handwriting and seal were anything to go by. That didn't make it any better though. But what did was that the person sending the letters wasn't writing about anything urgent that required her immediate attention. It didn't matter if she read the letters or not, so at least she could continue to burn them.

"C-Can you let me go now?" He asked meekly.

She released her grip on him and took a few steps back. He dusted off his clothes before asking, "Since you're here is there any message you'd like me to pass on to them?"

Naomi had some _very_ choice words and phrases she could have him pass along but she bit her tongue. It was best not to dignify these half-assed attempts of communication with a response.

"No, I don't. Now get going." She huffed.

The postman didn't need to be told twice, he ran as fast as he could. _Am I really that intimidating?_ Naomi mused.

"Did you get tired of scaring your underlings that you're going after harmless postmen? Really, Naomi." Someone spoke from behind.

_Speaking of intimidating..._She turned to see a certain grinning—no, smirking—Third Seat sitting atop a wall behind her.

"Just making a request that I be taken off a certain someone's mailing list, that's all. So what brings all the way over here Ikkaku?" She asked.

"The lieutenant has gone missing but I have a pretty good idea where she is." He tilted his head in the direction of the Sixth Division. There Naomi heard a cry of panic from the red haired lieutenant of said division and the usual cries of girlish glee.

"And I take it you're not going to retrieve her anytime soon are you?" Naomi asked slyly.

"Nah, besides Renji needs a bit of excitement and exercise. It's been a while since he's had to play "catch Yachiru"." He said easily as he slid off his perch.

"Well in the mean time you're more than welcome to hang about here. Captain Ishida's been on a cooking spree, so we've got plenty of snacks to go around." She invited.

"Don't mind if I do," Ikkaku agreed as he walked with back to the Fifth.

Naomi felt a faint smile cross her lips. She enjoyed her life; one of the reasons was walking beside her.

She had burned those bridges and cut all ties to _them_ over a century ago. She had no desire to see them again, to talk to them, hell or even acknowledge them. She had been set free when she entered the Academy. Naomi had taken the first step down the path she set for herself when she gripped Kitsune's hilt for the first time.

This was her life and she wasn't going to go back to the charred remains of her distant past anytime soon. Unless she was to be provoked...

* * *

><p>Sakura fell into her chair at her desk with an exhausted sigh. While her latest confectionary culinary concoction was baking she could take a minute to get some paperwork done. She always hated the idea of shouldering all the menial bureaucratic work onto her lieutenant like some people. When she reached over to grab a form to be filled out she noticed a letter on her desk.<p>

The handwriting on the address was neat and obviously feminine. It was sealed with a symbol of chrysanthemum. At first she thought it might've been from someone from the First Division since that was their symbol but it was blue and not black. Curious the captain opened and read the seemingly harmless letter.

_Dear Captain Sakura Ishida,_

_I am Akane Yamamoto, your lieutenant Naomi is one of my nieces. I write to you asking if we could perhaps meet and speak with one another. You see my family has been trying to contact Naomi, our clan may be facing dark days in the future and we need to stand together as a family. Granted she has had bad experiences with her immediate family but I don't feel she should be excluded from the rest of us. She's still a part of our clan._

_As her captain I was hoping you could perhaps speak with her but preferably after we meet. It would be best if you knew exactly what you would be endeavoring would it not? Please reply soon, I look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely, Lady Akane Yamamoto_.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. The only family she knew Naomi had was her grandfather, the Head Captain. The blonde never spoke of any other family she might have. Why didn't she ever speak of them? Then again Sakura never spoke of her family. The one she was born into not the one she made for herself.

Her mother was a violent harpy and her father was a shadow of a shell of a man. And her twin sister...

The Quincy captain shook her head. They didn't deserve her attention when they were alive and they certainly don't deserve it now.

She didn't like to admit it but her birth family was a broken dysfunctional mess. Even worse was that the family she had made was perhaps falling apart. _Perhaps? You're being a tad easy on yourself there Sakura_. _At least Naoko and Uryu are on good terms with each other unlike me and—_

She mentally cut herself off. There was no point in remembering them, at least none she could see now. The captain stared at the letter trying to decide if contacting this Akane was wise or not. Naomi was such a sweet girl, but sweet faces can hide dark secrets.

Her lieutenant had done a lot for Sakura and her family especially Naoko. Perhaps as a way of paying her back she could help Naomi through whatever dark times are looming over her family.

Sakura seized a blank sheet of paper and brush.

* * *

><p>"You do know we shall be leaving to meet your destiny in two week's time." A tall dark skinned man rumbled gently to the thin tall girl sitting before him. His lithe wife sat beside him gazing maternally to the girl.<p>

She had the same shade of dark brown almost black skin as him, his height but she had her mother's burnt sienna eyes and body shape. His daughter sat up straight in her brightly colored dress, her hair had been pulled under a matching scarf on her head.

She looked him in the eyes, unflinching and the father felt a spark of pride. "I know Father and Mother and I am ready."

He closed his eyes and gave a slight nod of approval. If anyone could secure such a high position of power for them it would be her. If anyone could achieve enough power for them to finally take control over how the Hollows in their land were dealt with away from the incompetent Soul Reapers assigned there...it would be her.

His daughter would not fail him...she knew better than that.

* * *

><p>An aged and finely dressed old woman sat on a plush cushion calmly puffing from an ebony pipe. She didn't turn to face the person who just entered her chambers; she knew who it was for she had just summoned her.<p>

A young teen bowed to her elder relative for a moment before sitting up. She brushed a few stray ebony locks away from her smooth face and smoothed out any wrinkles on her robes. The old woman finally turned around to face one of her granddaughters.

The younger woman had the same light jade green eyes as her father and grandmother. Her jet black hair was neatly braided and coiled atop her head save for two thin section of hair that framed her face. The flowing blue and white robes she wore looked very fitting.

She bowed her head and murmured, "Zŭmŭ."

The older woman bowed her head slightly in return, "I have asked you here because I believe you are fated for great and powerful things. I have chosen you to travel with your grandfather and me to Germany."

The girl perked up. Her? Why her? What was so special about her that her grandmother thought she should accompany them to meet the Quincy Royals?

"Zŭmŭ, if I may speak boldly," Her grandmother nodded for her to continue. "Why me?"

The old woman smiled a smile full of wisdom and pride, "As I said you are fated for great things."

* * *

><p>From her window of her family's penthouse she could see the Statute of Liberty. A tall regal teal green symbol of America and all it stood for. She tucked a lock of golden brown hair behind her ear and resumed petting the cat on her lap. Her coal black eyes nestled behind her glasses continued to peer at the monument.<p>

Soon, very soon she would be rubbing elbows with the finest of Quincy high society...including the royals. She might be American but she could be regal and quite dignified if she wished. She was after all Isabella Richards's née Silberherz's great-granddaughter just like the royals are the great-grandchildren to Nora.

True, in a distant way they were related but the ties are very faint. They were like distant cousins at best, emphasis on distant. No one would bat an eye should she marry the prince. She continued to slowly rake her fingers through her purebred cat's silky fur. The creature purred with content and even she felt like purring.

Things were going to go quite smooth for her in the future. True she didn't know exactly what and who she'd be facing when she would be arriving in Germany but this girl's special talent was being able to think quickly and cunningly on her feet. Whatever they threw at her she would be able to dodge swiftly and retaliate with doubled ferocity.

She looked down at the sweet face of her feline companion. But that sweet face covered a nasty temperament whenever the cat was around others.

The young brunette smiled, a sweet face could perfectly hide anything and everything.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **Z****ŭmŭ means grandmother in Chinese. I used Google translate so I could be wrong**.

**So yeah you guys just got a slightly deeper glance at three significant characters. Yes they are girls but I'm a chick I'm partial to my own gender, cut me some slack. In the next chapter (perhaps) you'll learn their names and a bit more of their back stories. **

**This chapter also set the stage for most of the arc and yes we will be returning to our royal duo in the next chapter. I can't wait to start delving all that I have planned. ^.^**

**And no SasuTenLuvr those shadows in the last chapter weren't Heartless. Those were wanna-be assassins that were trying to kill them but Colette had them killed. So she saved Naoko and the other's lives. **

**I apologize for this being short and a little late but I've been quite busy finishing my first year of college.**

**Please review!***


	19. Planning Ahead

Chapter 18: Planning Ahead

***author walks in panting and then collapses* **

**Naoko: EmpressSaix! You look like you just got done running a marathon.**

**Me: If only...Gin stop smirking and either help me up or get me something to drink damnit!**

**Gin: You got it! *leaves and then returns with a glass of "water"* Here you go.**

**Me: Thanks *starts drinking "water"***

**Gin: Yeah, Aaroniero was nice enough to give me some of the water from his fish tank.**

**Me: *spits the water out* WHAT! No wonder it tasted like salt water and formaldehyde! Someone get me some mouthwash quick!**

**Naoko While the authoress sanitizes her mouth you guys can read and review. ^.^**

**Seirin: Dude, she is so going to kill you it's not even funny.**

**Gin: *shrugs* I thought it was pretty funny. Besides I've had a good run, speaking of running I should probably go do that. **

**Naoko: Damn right you better start running. SasuTenLuvr Empress wanted to say that you're clever in picking up that those girls are *shudders* prospective brides for my brother. But there's more to it and we'll be finding out more about it all in this chapter. And you're also right about them having to watch their back for Nemu. ;D**

**Disclaimer: EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just many, many OCs.***

* * *

><p>It had been a week since everyone had returned from Pairs. Oliver and Angelica were back at their Division no doubt catching up on paperwork. Right now Naoko was rhythmically pounding her head against the tabletop as Seiichi continued to drown on about something that had lost Naoko's attention. Uryu smirked behind his hand that he was propped on and decided to ask for a break before Naoko gave herself a concussion.<p>

"Mr. Matsuro I think a break would suffice right about now don't you?" Uryu asked nicely.

"Hmm? Ah yes I think you are correct. You're sister's head thumping is enough of a sign that a break is in order." The elder man agreed.

Naoko rested her head on the table and muttered "thank God".

She lifted her head up and glared blearily at them, "Do we really need to know all the long-ass names these nobles, counts and dukes and whoever else has?"

Seiichi shuffled a few papers into a neat pile, "Yes, Princess it is imperative that you and your brother are properly versed in who is who. By knowing each of their names and addressing them properly you show that you care about them and not yourself like most of them."

"So has the _ever helpful_ council decided when we shall be meeting these people?" Uryu asked, the other two noted the subtle sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes they have. The last weekend of this month is the actual gala. They've also decided on the theme." The old man stated.

"Really?" Uryu asked. "I thought that would be left up to us since we're hosting the thing."

"Yes well...they thought you'd be too preoccupied to plan such a grand scale event. The theme they've chosen is a masquerade ball."

"As in everyone will be wearing masks?" Naoko asked and Seiichi nodded. "How in the hell does it make sense to have everyone in disguises when we're trying to get to know them?"

Seiichi sighed, that was the exact same point he was trying to make at the last meeting. But his point went unheard by everyone except Sophia. It didn't make much sense to hide everyone's faces. Or maybe it did, it was Imogene after all who had suggested such a theme. She, Henry and Philip would try and do anything to make fools of Naoko and Uryu.

They could easily do that by covering the guests' faces and the royals wouldn't be able to recognize them and address them properly. It was a low shallow move but it could have consequences later on if the royals didn't do this right.

"If my idea about why this specific theme was chose then it's even more important that you learn each person's names and titles." He pressed gently. He then added softly "Especially since you'll be meeting your future brides and their families."

"What was that?" Naoko asked her ears perked at hearing the word 'brides'.

"Nothing my dear." Seiichi quickly covered.

"You said something about future brides. What was it?" Naoko pressed, panic was starting to coil around in her heart and stomach.

Uryu looked at him with worry and shock at what she was implying is true. The older man relented.

"There are going to be a few "special" guests. A few young women from influential families that are on the prowl for a future husband for their daughters. It's all just prospective there's nothing for certain, nothing has been decided."

Naoko didn't hear anything past "future husband" being applied to her brother. "My brother is only sixteen! He can't get married! Especially to some floozy who only wants him for his position!"

Seiichi held up his hands in a placating manner, "Calm down Princess. Nothing has been decided and won't be if I have anything to say about it."

"Mr. Matsuro if there are women looking to marry me are there men looking to marry Naoko?" Uryu asked. He may have appeared calm but he was now swimming in turmoil. The Quincy prince couldn't picture himself being with any other woman aside from Nemu. It felt so wrong to picture himself at the altar with another woman.

"Well there are a few prospective husbands for the Princess that I've heard from but I've whittled that down to just a few and let's just say you'd be better off staying single." He was speaking the truth though there was one prospective husband that Seiichi wished desperately wasn't so.

Reginald Labelle would destroy not only the monarchy but the Quincy race as a whole if he ever became king.

"The prince is older then you so he would obtain the throne before you and that's why there are more invitations to marriage being directed at him then you Princess."

"Alright well...who do we have to worry about becoming the next Mrs. Ishida?" Naoko asked wringing her hands. She held the opinion that arranged marriages were never a good thing, barbaric and oppressive of women.

"There is Zola Afolayan from the head African Quincy tribe. Min Zhang from the powerful Chinese clan. Mary Richards from America which surprised me. I wasn't expecting anyone from America to get involved in this. And lastly there is Colette Desrosier. You've got quite the spread, a very vast and diverse collection of women." Seiichi listed off.

He looked at the royals and they looked horror struck. Their faces were white, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Uryu spoke, "Mr. Matsuro I'm sorry to say but I don't think I could ever marry one of those women. I'm sure their very nice people but I just don't think I could ever bring myself to marry someone because I'm told to. I want it to be for love that we share for each other."

Seiichi couldn't help but sigh. Uryu's response was so pitifully naïve. He said it with sincerity and honesty which just made it worse. Nobles didn't marry for love either because they couldn't afford to or because love was the last thing on their greedy minds. Seiichi also knew who held the prince's heart and it was going to make things oh so worse in the long run.

The future Quincy king marrying a Soul Reaper lieutenant...most would take that as a sign that the world was coming to an end.

"I know Uryu but...it's something that's _required_ of you. A duty of a prince."

"To marry a woman of high birth and pop out a couple kids right?" Naoko spat snidely. "And let me guess I'll be sold off to the highest bidder or should I say most appealing match?"

Naoko was becoming volatile and Seiichi was beginning to tire. "Please understand that no matches or arrangements have been made. You both will simply be _meeting_ them that is it. Please try not to panic about this, it's unnecessary. I can assure you no arrangements or deals will be made, not if I have anything to say about it."

The Quincy princess remained unconvinced. This was the start of her and Uryu losing control over their lives. Before they knew it they'll soon be told what to do, what to wear, who to see and when. They wouldn't be royalty they'd be figureheads controlled by those in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Yumichika was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was slightly ajar. Uryu had asked him to fetch Naoko since it was dinner time. She wasn't in her bedroom but rather in a fairly secluded room down one of the many hallways.<p>

He nudged the door open and peered inside. It looked like a ballet studio. A spacious room with clean wood flooring, a mirror took up almost one entire wall. There was a long wooden bar that ran the length of the mirror and windows on the other wall that allowed sunshine to spill in.

Classical music was playing from some unseen corner of the room. The Soul Reaper's eyes were stuck on the lone dancing figure. Her navy hair had been pulled into a bun that was slowly coming undone with each twirl she did. She wore a blue leotard with a short matching skirt, tights and off white worn en pointe ballet slippers.

Naoko swung her straight long thin legs, making perfect arcs in the air. Her spindly arms and hands turned and moved gracefully along with her. She then leapt into the air and seemed to hang suspended for a moment before landing perfectly on the tips of her toes on one foot. The other leg was ramrod straight in the air behind her.

Yumichika couldn't help but watch as she twirled and leapt across the floor. The Quincy girl arched and curved her back as she swung her arms and legs. Some movements were soft and gently and next sharp and hard but all of them were controlled and precise.

The sound of her feet coming in contact with the hard floor made Yumichika wince a little. She must feel some pain when her feet hit the floor.

_Perhaps she's used to it. Just like you're used to the resonating shockwaves you feel in your arms whenever I hit something hard_. Kujaku suggested. _Oh and Yumichika close your mouth it's unseemly_.

The Soul Reaper did so. The music ended and so did Naoko's dancing Yumichika quickly close the door so she wouldn't see him or at least he hoped so. He then gently rapped on the door. Naoko opened the door, her cheeks flushed; strands of dark hair were clinging to her damp face and neck. She had a towel draped over her neck.

"Yeah? What is it?" She panted.

Yumichika flounder for a moment, "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, thanks." Naoko replied as she walked past him. Snapping back to his sense Yumichika turned and walked with her to the dining hall.

After a moment of silence Naoko asked, "So...how'd you like my dancing?"

The Reaper stifled a gasp as his heart momentarily stopped. Damn, she knew he had seen her and she had explicitly told him that she didn't like performing for an audience.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I know you don't like people watching and..."

"It's alright I'm not mad about that. But...what did you think?" The princess pressed.

"I thought you were amazing. The way you moved your body was enchanting and captivating. Your ballet was very beautiful." Yumichika replied honestly.

His opinion made Naoko feel elated and sad. She was happy someone thought her dancing was beautiful and it was Yumichika who said it. But that's what made it so sad. Walking beside her was a man who made her feel beautiful inside and out and yet Naoko's time with him may come to an abrupt end.

A princess is supposed to marry _a_ prince not _her_ prince. Because _her _prince may not be one in everyone else's eyes.

_Wait a minute who's to say Yumichika even is my prince? I'm too young to be thinking about love and marriage. What do I know about either of those topics? _She mentally questioned.

"Something bothering you Naoko? Uryu said you didn't look too happy after your meeting with Mr. Matsuro. Anything you want to talk about?" Yumichika ventured.

_I was livid when I left_. "My brother was right I wasn't really pleased with some of our discussion topics. I spent the last few hours dancing to try and burn off my anger." She replied evenly.

The Reaper nodded. "And what exactly were you three talking about?"

"Marriage."

Yumichika blinked. "It's a little soon to be thinking about that isn't it?"

He may have said that calmly but inside he was panicking._ Marriage? Please tell me she hasn't already been paired off with someone already_.

_Worried Yumichika? _Kujaku asked knowing full well he was_. I thought you didn't like Naoko in that way? Or are you just jealous that someone else may end up having her?_

_Be quiet Kujaku_. Yumichika inwardly moaned.

"Mr. Matsuro said nothing is for certain but I doubt that'll last long. In fact four of our guests for our upcoming masquerade party are possible brides for my brother. It won't be long until a line suitors are made up for me." Naoko spat.

"Marriage doesn't seem to sit well with you Naoko." He observed.

Naoko bristled and spoke with a louder and more biting voice. "It's not marriage that I have a problem with! Its _arranged_ marriages that only help the greedy heartless families! I find such practices barbaric and archaic. I don't want my brother to be locked in a loveless marriage! No one deserves that!"

"Naoko..." Yumichika tried to cut in.

"And I for one am not going to be sold or bartered for like some sort of thing! I'm a human being damn it and I will be treated like one!"

"Naoko..."

"What!" She sun around on her heel and snapped.

Yumichika held up his hands in a placating manner. Naoko saw a twinge of fear and shock in his lilac eyes and she backed down feeling ashamed for snapping at him.

"Let's just...let's just go to dinner alright." She sighed pushing some stray locks of hair from her face.

* * *

><p>The air at the dinner table was tense. Naoko and Uryu were both quite as were Nemu and Yumichika, all four of them eating their respective meals. Well Naoko was actually civilly tearing hers apart and glaring at the remains.<p>

"Naoko there's no reason to take your anger out on your helpless food." Uryu gently chided her. His sister huffed in response.

Suddenly the doors opened and Seiichi Matsuro calmly walked in.

"Do excuse me for interrupting your dinner but I have a bit of urgent news to pass on to you. I just received word from some of our guests and it seems they'll be arriving before the party is to take place."

"How early?" Naoko asked coldly. This wasn't going to be good, she could feel it.

"A week and a half at the most perhaps two weeks." He answered.

Naoko abruptly shot up from her chair and slammed her fork with a clatter against her plate. She stood, shaking slightly. Four pairs of eyes were on her and her sudden outburst. Finally the princess took a slow breath.

"Please excuse me." With that she briskly walked out of the dining hall and straight to her room.

How dare those bitches say they'll be coming that early! The only reason for that would be for them to try and court her brother. And God knows if they'll try anything with her...Colette's warnings may come true in the end.

This was all happening too fast. She and her brother were too young to be thinking about, let alone planning, future weddings and advantageous spouses. Naoko walked to her bed and curled up on it. She didn't want to be married to some guy just because he was of high birth. That isn't fair.

She wanted to find that special someone on her own. She wanted to be loved for who she was not what materials and titles she possessed. She wanted...

Naoko didn't say it but the image of a certain feather wearing Soul Reaper filled her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yumichika was just leaving his room when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see it was Naoko. She was dressed in a dark skirt, white blouse and black blazer. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun with her fascinator in its normal spot. She looked tired; he could see faint dark circles under her eyes.<p>

"Morning Yumichika. I-I wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday and the little scene I caused at dinner. It wasn't proper or dignified of me and I'm sorry." Naoko said automatically.

He smiled softly. "Naoko it's alright. We all have our bad days, its okay. And you don't need to give me a rehearsed apology."

Naoko nodded and looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "So did Matsuro say anything else after I left?"

"He said that a few families would be staying here for little over a week before the party. So that gives us the rest of this week and part of next to get this place in order." Yumichika informed her.

"Lovely." Naoko sighed. "I have no idea how I'm going to handle meeting all these other nobles. I know most of them aren't too happy about my brother and I being friends with Soul Reapers."

Yumichika rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll pull this off with grace and dignity not to mention beautifully."

Naoko smiled and rested her hand on his on her shoulder. Perhaps she would be able to do it. She was a fighter not an obedient slave, she would fight for what she wanted even if others didn't agree with her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Wow this turned out way longer than expected. I know this had more Naoko and Yumichika then I expected but I just couldn't help it the chapter was made for them. So I hope you can understand Naoko's panic and hate of arranged marriages and not all those girls are as bad as Naoko thinks. Some of them might turn out to be good friends...or complete bitches.<strong>

**I'm thinking in the next chapter will see how the others are doing in Seireitei are doing again. Since this takes place in the summer I'll do a beach scene too with Uryu and co. **

**Gin: Cannonball! *dives in water and splashes everyone***

**Ayame: So are you really going to kill him?**

**Me: I'm thinking death by drowning. So please review as I finish my last week of school.***


	20. Summer Memories

Chapter 19: Summer Memories

***I love the reviews I get oh so much. Quick announcement the next chapter (chapter 20) will be posted MAY 10****TH****! That's a Thursday you guys! The reason being is because my dad and I are heading out for our road trip to the Grand Canyon on Friday 6 am central time. **

**Yes I know the Grand Canyon is in Arizona. Yes I do live in Minnesota and yes I know it will be on hell of a drive. **

**Gin: At least you'll have us in your head to keep you company. **

**Me: Dear God help me...**

**Also chapter 21 will be posted either May 19****th**** or 20****th**** depending on what time my dad and I get back home. Since this story takes place in summer and I'm on the cusp of entering my own summer break. I thought I'd make a slightly lighthearted chapter. You'll see why I say slightly later on.**

**Please review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just lots of OCs.***

* * *

><p>It was hot.<p>

It was a heavy thick heat that was draped over Seireitei and Rukongai. Considering it was July the heat was to be expected that and the painfully bright sun and blue sky. This was the type of heat that made everyone feel sluggish and lethargic not to mention a little snippy.

Ichigo was draped over his desk too tired to move and finish his daily paperwork. At least Grimmjow wasn't here anymore to antagonize him into fighting. He and Nel said they'd be traveling the world for a bit, a vacation he called it. Ichigo though suspected it was because of what happened to Nel's brothers and that she needed time away.

But back to the more pressing matter which was the weather. It was so hot and as far as Ichigo knew Seireitei didn't have air conditioning.

_There's got to be a way to cool off. Maybe I could ask Toshiro to use his sword. Surely he hates the heat as much if not more than everyone else_. Ichigo thought, starting to form a plan on how to get Hitsugaya to release his sword.

Rukia walked in, sweating and annoyed at the heat like everyone else, carrying in a more papers. She gave an aggravated sigh, "Ichigo come on. I know its hot today, you're feeling it and so am I. But that doesn't mean you can shirk off your responsibilities. Now sit up and finish this paper work!"

"Jeez Rukia can you turn down the snippiness a bit?" Ichigo suddenly got an idea. "Hey your sword is an ice-type right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well can't you like conjure up some snow or cold air to cool us off?" Ichigo suggested.

His lieutenant blinked at him for a moment before speaking slowly but dangerously. "You want me to use my sword to cool you off?"

"Yeah, can't you make up a little snow?"

"You want snow oh I'll give you snow!" Rukia pulled out her sword and slowly turned it while calling out its shikai and then. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."

A massive wave of snow shot out from the tip of her ivory blade and smothered Ichigo. The snow filled the office and even spilled out the open windows.

"How's that for snow!" Rukia barked.

Ichigo's hand shot up from the mound of snow with a thumbs up and a muffled thank you. Rukia sighed; _well at least it's a little cooler now_.

* * *

><p>Naomi felt very perky as she skipped out of the Fifth Division and towards the Eleventh. She adored the summer season. The fireworks, watermelon and festivals. Who wouldn't enjoy such a season? There was also the warm weather, the sun and clear skies though the random rain storms she could do without.<p>

She loved the hot weather probably because she had a fire based sword. To Naomi the heat was a comforting thing that she adored. She couldn't understand why so many people were acting listless and complaining about the heat. Oh well their loss not hers.

She made her way through the Eleventh Division compound. Zaraki was probably inside somewhere drinking sake to cool off since she didn't see him anywhere. Yachiru was perched on a wood railing happily eating some sea salt ice cream*.

The pink haired lieutenant waved when she saw Naomi coming, "Hi Goldilocks!"

"Hello there Yachiru dear, enjoying some ice cream I see." Naomi greeted. "Where's Captain Zaraki?"

"Kenny's inside having a drink since it's too hot to do any fighting." She chirped.

_So called it~_ Naomi mentally gave herself a high five.

"And Baldy's just sitting up there in the shade." Yachiru added pointing to said man.

Naomi looked to see Ikkaku sitting in the shade eyes closed, cross legged with his sword balancing on his lap. He looked calm and relaxed almost like a Buddhist monk meditating. An ironic thought considering the Third seat's nature. But what really drew Naomi's eyes and blush was the fact that he was topless.

Her green eyes carefully roamed over his bare chiseled and scared torso. Eagerly and patiently drinking in the rare sight of him being partially undressed. The heat must've gotten to him so he removed what clothing he could to cool off. That must also be why he is just calmly sitting in the shade and not in the middle of fight.

_He looks so...peaceful and Zen like. The one time I _don't _have my camera with me_. She mentally lamented.

Naomi considered herself to be a decent photographer and had a knack for taking pictures. She actually worked as a traveling photographer while in the Living World after defecting from the Soul Society with her captain. Some of her photos were published in magazines or used for advertising she didn't really care so long as it gave her a bit of travelling cash.

The lieutenant's eyes took in the sight of the figure sitting under the shade and may have found a new reason to love the summer heat.

_Hey Ikkaku_, Hozukimaru growled.

The hairless Soul Reaper's brow twitched at being addressed. _What now?_

The simian looking spirit smirked, _Look to your right, seems you've caught the eye of a pretty lady_.

Ikkaku cracked one eye opened and caught sight of Naomi looking him over from afar. He caught sight of a light blush spreading over her lightly tanned cheeks. He closed his eye and focused on keeping his face calm and breathing steady despite his increased heart rate.

_What? Don't want to look like a blushing idiot in front of your girlfriend?_ The sword spirit snickered.

The Reaper's eye twitched. He receded into his inner world with the intent to beat the living daylight's out of Hozukimaru.

* * *

><p>Naoko crossed her arms under her bust uncomfortably. It wasn't her yukata that was making her uncomfortable but the bikini underneath. Since there was a large lake on their property someone (hint: Oliver) suggested spending the hot and sunny day outside lakeside. Naoko grudgingly agreed and when she went to her suitcase for her swimsuit she only found a two piece bikini instead of her normal one piece.<p>

At least if she kept her yukata on no one would be the wiser. _But still how in the hell did it even get in there? I'm pretty damn sure I didn't pack it_. _I think the universe is out to get me._

The group arrived at a sandy bar lined with leafy trees that proved plenty of shade. They deposited their belongings before heading into the lake.

The princess had been too preoccupied with her bikini dilemma to notice Yumichika wearing swim trunks and an open shirt. At least until he took the shirt off and dove into the water. Nemu followed suit and dove with perfect ease like that of an Olympic swimmer. Angelica wadded into the lake and climbed atop a large inner tube.

She gave a relaxed sigh and let her limbs hang loosely over the edge of the ring. Uryu went in next after putting his shirt and glasses safely off to the side on the shore before slipping into the lake. Naoko just sat on the end of a dock and let her feet dip into the cool water.

"Aren't you going to swimming Naoko?" Oliver asked while rubbing sunscreen on his arms. The last time he had gotten sun burnt it had left a lasting unpleasant impression on him.

The princess stiffened up, "No, I'm okay really. I just want to get my feet wet that's all."

The British captain didn't buy it. A devious idea crept into his mind at that moment.

"Hey Naoko that fancy robe of yours it ain't expensive is it?"

"It's a yukata," she corrected. "And no why do you...?"

Oliver had picked her up bridal style to her shock and surprise. "Hey Yumichika catch!"

Just as he said that he tossed Naoko into the air. Luckily Yumichika was able to catch her though that didn't save Naoko from becoming soaking wet. Oliver then did a plain cannonball much to everyone's annoyance.

"Oliver you British jackass I'm going to kill you!" A sopping Naoko hollered.

Once her anger died down she realized she was nestled in Yumichika's arms. She could feel one strong hand cradling her back and the other under her knees. But that wasn't all he was topless and dripping wet. Locks of his black hair clung to his pale face and neck, beads of water dotted his face and chest and some slowly trailed down his bare skin.

Slowly...trailing...down and around his... sculpted...smooth muscular chest...

_OH DEAR GOD!_ Naoko mentally screamed._ Stop it! Stop those thoughts right now!_

While Naoko was desperately trying to rein in her sexually aroused thoughts Yumichika was having an equally difficult time. Her blue floral print yukata hugged her lithe body. The front part had opened when she fell into his arms and the water revealing her pale chest and the slight rise of her breasts. The material of her swimsuit (bikini Yumichika realized with a fierce blush) was peeking through covering the rest of her assets.

Her navy hair had also fallen out of its loose bun that she had it in. The inky locks spread out on the water's surface making it look as though someone had spilled real ink on clear glass. Her cobalt eyes suddenly caught his and the pair stared at each other. Pink patches of blush on their cheeks quickly turning to crimson as they realized they were quite_ close_ to each other.

"Yumichika could you be so kind as to release me?" Naoko asked, trying not to let her voice squeak.

It took a moment for her request to register in his mind. He eased her into the water, "O-Of course."

She swam back to the dock and heaved herself up out of the water. When she did so her yukata slipped from her left shoulder just a bit. Yumichika caught sight of dark skin a bruise perhaps? It was the right color for such an injury. How did she get it and when? And why cover it up? Was she ashamed of it?

Yumichika took those questions and stored them for later. Naoko hid behind some trees and shed her sopping wet yukata. She hung it to dry on a low hanging branch and seized a tight T-shirt from her beach bag before returning to the water.

Uryu quirked a brow when he caught a brief sight of Naoko in a two piece bikini. How in the hell did she even get something like that? Let alone wear it.

He turned to Nemu, "How did Naoko get a bikini?"

"Well your mother did say Naoko should learn to become more comfortable with her body." She explained hinting that this was the Quincy captain's doing and not hers.

Uryu nodded slowly, "Yeah that does sound like Mother."

Sakura was always trying to get her daughter to wear different styles of clothing like pants instead of skirts or actual colors besides black and white. The woman was trying to get her daughter to open up and try new things. But the harder she tried the more closed off Naoko became. She had yet to succeed but she was a stubborn woman just like her daughter.

* * *

><p>Sakura Ishida sat at her desk one hand propped against her head the other holding a neatly written letter. It was a response from Akane Yamamoto, her lieutenant's aunt. She was asking for them to meet this coming Friday mid-afternoon at some small restaurant.<p>

That worked just fine for her, she clocked out early on Friday's anyway. Usually as a small treat for herself after a hard week or to slip out to the Living World to spend the weekend with Ryuken. One would be surprised at how easy it is for a captain to slip away for a few days and come back no questions asked.

She still hadn't breathed a word of this family rendezvous to Naomi. Family issues could be a touchy subject for people. They can be difficult to resolve on one's own not even death can put those issues to rest.

_Speaking of death..._

Memories of her parents' funeral came to mind. It was a particularly hot sunny day that felt more like summer then the middle of May. It was like the universe was celebrating their deaths not that she could complain. She had thought their deaths would give closure to their rotten as hell parent-child relationship.

Sakura let out a board sigh at the memory. _Oh well_. _At least dear Mother is probably burning in hell and Father is living it up here I hope. _

Her mind then turned to what happened after the funeral.

_Sakura gave a light irritated sigh as she rested her hand on her distended stomach. The actual funeral was done her parents were in the ground why couldn't she just go home right now? Her black mourning kimono was becoming uncomfortably warm in the air conditioned room not to mention the little one was stirring inside sensing her mother's irritation. _

_Ryuken laid his hand on the small of her back and gently kissed her cheek. "You know nothing good ever comes from something associated with them. Why not just leave?"_

_She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Uryu was cradled in his father's arm and looking very close to falling asleep. She gently stroked his cheek with one finger._

"_Because dear I'm supposed to play the part of the grieving daughter. The least I can do is hear out their last requests." She replied. _

_A thin elderly man with even thinner hair walked in and sat behind the lone desk. He pulled out a few thick packets and papers from a drawer. "Now Mrs. Ishida due to your parents' debt the bank will be repossessing everything that was once in their name. That includes their house, finances, property and everything else."_

_Sakura merely waved her hand, "Take it. None of that holds any value to me. Now if you have nothing else..."_

"_I do have one more thing. Your father left you something in his will. He stressed it was imperative that you receive it." The thin man pulled out a small rectangular wood lacquer box and handed it to her._

_Their business finished the family departed the funeral home. Ryuken nodded to the box in her hands, "Pandora's Box right there."_

* * *

><p><em>I never did open that box<em>. The Quincy captain thought, returning to the present. She made a mentally note to ask if Ryuken still had it and perhaps open it._ Father would never give me something hurtful Mother on the other hand would_.

She lightly shook her head and returned to her paper work. _Besides what's the worst that could happen from opening a simple box?_

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over Karakura stealing away most of the summer's heat. Ryuken sat at his desk in his home office his eyes glazing over the words of the thick tome open in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.<p>

Something caught in his peripheral vision.

His gaze snapped to the large windows that overlooked the darkened outside. His brows furrowed as he slowly stood from his chair and walked over to the windows. There was nothing outside, not even a stray cat. He expanded his senses but could feel no Hollow or Soul Reaper reiatsu.

Ryuken rubbed his eyes again; _I'm so tired I'm actually starting to see things_.

He turned from the window and turned the desk lamp off before leaving for bed. The Quincy felt something prickle up his spine and at the back of his neck. Like someone was looking at him...

Keeping his pace steady he left the office and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. That lingering feel of someone's gaze still with him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yeah my chapters always turn out one half light hearted and one half something dark. Remember I put things in my chapters for a reason. <strong>

**Next week I've got three finals, two of them are cumulative. I've also got to finish putting the last touches on my eight page research paper monstrosity about anti-censorship. *falls flat on face* Wish me luck...seriously. God help me...**

**Gin: Yes?**

**Me: Gin you're not God even if your fangirls treat you like one that doesn't make it so. **

**Gin: *pouts* **

**Remember Chapter 20 will be posted on Thursday. Also kudos to those of you who get the sea salt ice cream reference. ;D Please review***


	21. Blood and Water

Chapter 20: Blood and Water

***Happy (early) Mother's Day, after you read this chapter go hug your mother or mother figure and tell them how much you love and appreciate them. **

**So you know how I said I'd have ch. 21 posted next Saturday? Yeah change of plans. I don't when/if I'll find time to type it up so to compensate I'll post chapters 21 AND 22 on May 25****th****. How's that sound?**

**Naoko: Two chapters in one week? Can you do it?**

**Me: Please, I'll have that whole week entirely to myself. I'll get it done no problem. **

**Naoko: Why do I have a feeling you're going to be eating those words? **

**Gin: Well when she does you can say I told you so. Also congrats on surviving your finals EmpressSaix though if you actually passed them is another matter entirely. And bon voyage as you start your journey to the Grand Canyon tomorrow. **

**You know Aizen and the Espada went on vacation there once. Grimmjow and I were planning on pushing Aizen over the edge (literally) but Wonderweiss ratted us out. Little bastard. Anyway please review people!**

**Disclaimer: EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just lots and lots of OCs.***

* * *

><p>Naoko wrung her fingers and for the umpteenth time looked out one of the large windows to the courtyard below. The time for respite had passed and the nobles from other countries were slowly trickling in. Each regal and dignified in their own ways. At Seiichi's ingenious suggestion a formalcasual party was being held, a get together of sorts on a sunny summer's day.

White tents had been pitched up and tables being laden with large platters and bowels of food and drink. The victuals diverse as the people who would be eating them. People were milling about enjoying the warm or cool weather depending on who was asked and where they came from.

Naoko adjusted her teal obi belt which felt a little too snug for her comfort. The bun her hair had been twisted into felt too tight as wel. She chose to wear one of the kimonos she and Yumichika had found in her grandmother's childhood home. It was teal and purple with brown tree branches and sparrows. Yumichika insisted that warmer and lighter colors would be best for a summer event but Naoko was set on wearing this one.

It was the most beautiful of the kimonos and she wanted to look her best for her official debut as the Quincy princess.

Uryu though wore a light slate gray suit and blue shirt and darker tie. He stubbornly refused to wear a white suit and Naoko was pretty sure why. She shook her head and gave a light scoff; _he really doesn't want any connection being made to him and dad_.

Nemu wore a lilac kimono adorned with black butterflies and a violet obi. Purple really was a suitable color for her, it could be dark and gothic or light and gentle. Naoko remembered her statement about purple being the color of royalty. _Maybe it's a sign that she'd destined to become royalty. A Soul Reaper being given the title of Quincy queen_. Not that Naoko minded, that was an idea she fully embraced and endorsed.

Yumichika was clad in a sandy tan suit, white shirt and pale gold tie. The light colors of his suit highlighted his head of silky dark hair. He wore his feathers as well, so many people were dressed in different and odd outfits no one would really pay any mind.

Both Nemu and Yumichika were in gigais. The other Quincies would be able to tell that they weren't exactly human and perhaps Soul Reaper but without their swords and black uniforms they might be looked over. Part of Naoko was hoping for that and the other part was hoping they would be able to tell. She was set on showing them all that Soul Reapers and Quincies can be together harmoniously.

"Well hello there beautiful." Yumichika chirped walking up to Naoko's side and looking out the window. "You've got quite the attendance, dukes and duchesses, viscounts and viscountesses, earls and countesses well the list goes on."

"The creams of the crop are here from all corners of the world." Naoko took in a slow breath, "I can do this. I just have to act kind, cordial and regally dignified."

Yumichika nodded, "That's right. Naoko are you _sure_ you want Nemu and me at this little party?"

"Yes, my brother and I are trying to promote the idea that peace is possible between are two races. What better way than to have a pair of Soul Reapers here?" She reasoned.

"I suppose that makes sense. I guess it would also make sense for us not to have our swords out in public right?"

"You got that right. These people don't need much in the way of provocation to fight or kill a Soul Reaper. We need to take slow measured steps if we want to change their views."

The pair continued to stare out below for a moment in silence.

Yumichika held out his hand, "Ready?"

Naoko shoved away her nerves and doubts and placed her hand in his, "Show time."

* * *

><p><em>So far, so good.<em> Uryu thought as he casually scanned the crowd. Nemu had her arm threaded around his and could sense his alertness.

"Everything will be alright Uryu, relax." She said leaning a little closer.

The Quincy prince rested his hand on hers, "I know but you can't be too careful."

After being announced the royal siblings were swarmed over by different people. It nearly sent Naoko's claustrophobia to a whole new level. Luckily the people gave them some room and approached them a few at a time. Most were there to introduce themselves and to meet them.

Seiichi took Uryu and Nemu while his partner in crime Sophia took Naoko and Yumichika. The elders led them through the courtyard introducing and meeting each respective nobleman and woman. Each time they did they would ask if Nemu and Yumichika were Soul Reapers which Uryu and Naoko would affirm. Apparently these people were more reiatsu sensitive then the siblings gave them credit for.

The regal members would either narrow their eyes in disgust or look at them with shock and surprise or perhaps horror. _Honestly these people are acting as though they've never seen a Soul Reaper before._ Uryu mentally scoffed. Then again at this time last year he was of a similar state of mind as them. But one of the reasons behind him changing his mind was draped over his arm.

Seiichi brought over a trio of Africans to the couple. "Prince Uryu and Miss Nemu I would like to introduce to you both the chieftain of the Afolayan Clan Ikenna, his wife Chausiku and their daughter Zola."

Ikenna Afolayan was a tall muscular man but nowhere near as much as Zaraki. His skin was a very dark brown almost black. His black hair was closely shaven and a silver speckled beard that covered half his face; brown eyes took in the sight of the pale prince before him and the Soul Reaper at his side. His orbs narrowed in disgust though he said nothing.

Chausiku was tall and dark skinned too but thin and lithe like an athletic runner. She walked and moved her limbs with fluid grace. Her hair was thick and curly black with small streaks of silver. She regarded the couple with a begin smile and nod.

Zola was quite close in appearances to her mother. She was tall, dark and lithe with burnt sienna eyes. Her hair had been wrapped in a head warp. The way she held herself spoke of power and unearthly grace. She held out her hand for Uryu to shake when he noticed her unusual hand jewelry.

It was a gold hand flower with rings on around her three inner fingers connected to the wide gold bracelet on her wrist by thin matching chains. There was a Quincy cross engraved on the bracelet.

"It is an honor to meet you both," She said smoothly with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours," Uryu responded shaking her hand.

* * *

><p>Naoko was finally getting some food from the buffet. She had been paraded long enough and was starving. The meat dishes, beef, pork, ham and chicken, were all calling to her.<p>

"Lovely party Princess." Someone to her right said just as Naoko was about to eat a piece of delicious grilled and marinated chicken.

She turned to see a slightly shorter woman there. She came up to Naoko's shoulder; black hair was braided into a bun top her head with two locks of hair framing her face. She beheld the princess with a pair of light jade green eyes. The silk of her pink hanfu dress hugged her slim petite body.

Naoko searched her memory, she was just introduced to this person she knew her name.

"Min Zhang right?" The girl smiled and gave a polite nod. "My brother and I can pull off a decent shindig huh?"

The Chinese princess chuckled at Naoko's informal and casual speech. "Yes you both can. It's nice to have a simple social gathering."

Naoko heard a little yelp and looked to see a small dog nestled in the crook of Min's arm. It was a _bizarre_ dog to say the least. It was the size and build of a Chihuahua but with gray skin and patches of white fur on its head, tail and feet.

Min noticed Naoko's surprised look and chuckled again. She gently petted the dog's furry head, "This is Chen my Chinese Crested. I take him just about everywhere I travel. He's quite the good travel companion."

Naoko moved her hand so the dog could sniff her then allowed her to pet him. "He's very cute."

When Min moved Chen to make him more comfortable Naoko noticed a large ring on her finger on her right hand. It took up the whole length of her thin digit and was in the shape of a silver dragon with ruby eyes. Its mouth was open at her finger tip and covered downward a little. There was also an engraved Quincy cross on the dragon's back.

"Like my ring?" Min asked.

"It's nice. Family heirloom?" Naoko asked.

"You could say that."

"Bonjour Princess." A new voice rang out from behind.

Naoko turned to see Colette Desrosiers walking up to them. She wore a knee length red skirt coated with black lace and a black blouse printed with a few red roses. Black high heels added a few inches to her slim stature. Her pastel orange hair cascaded down her back in heavy coils and adorned with a few rose hairpins.

_Oh dear God...why?_ Naoko mentally seethed.

Colette looked Naoko over, "Nice bathrobe though I really don't think its appropriate attire for this occasion."

"It's a kimono. In my culture it's considered formal wear. Yours on the other hand looks as though you're going to go bar hopping and whoring in the city slums." Naoko coolly retorted.

Min's jade eyes widened at Naoko's bold retort. Chen merely growled and gave small sharp barks at Colette. The French woman's eye narrowed a fraction before relaxing and giving the girls a slight smile.

"Well that's your opinion. I suppose different cultures have different takes on what is formal and what is not. I must applaud you and your brother this is a decent party and so far no one's been fatally wounded..._yet_ at least." With that the French black widow sauntered away.

* * *

><p>Yumichika was casually walking through the crowd. Naoko's plan about having Soul Reapers at a Quincy party seemed to be going well. He passed by a group of girls who started giggling like school girls and shyly looking and waving at him. Yumichika gave them a slight wave and smile which sent the girls giggling again.<p>

_Well you sure are enjoying yourself aren't you?_ Kujaku observed.

_Why not? It's a party after all. Besides its best if I act relaxed and friendly less chance for confrontation_. The Reaper responded.

_I suppose you're right but don't act too friendly with the other women here. Naoko might get jealous_. The sword spirit warned.

_Naoko? Jealous? I highly doubt that's possible. She's just not the type besides we're not romantically involved with each other so she should have no reason to be jealous_. Yumichika reasoned.

Kujaku didn't answer but merely shrugged. If his master wanted to make a blunder between him and that nice Quincy girl then let him. Yumichika caught sight of a young brunette about Naoko's age. She had long brown hair, large glasses and black eyes all of which gave her the appearance of a mousy bookworm. She wore a lilac dress with a frilly white sweater.

And he noticed Reginald talking or rather harassing the helpless dame.

_He's the type of man who can't take a hint to back off and walk away_. Yumichika sighed and decided to intervene for the lady's sake.

"I have a very nice villa in Paris, care to come by and check it out?" Reginald purred as he leaned closer to the girl.

"Um...Th-That's nice and all but..." The poor thing stuttered nervously.

"Excuse me." Yumichika interrupted.

Reginald glared at the Reaper and the young woman looked up nervously at him.

"What do _you_ want Soul Reaper?" The French nobleman snapped.

"Just wondering if I could borrow the young lady that's all." Yumichika said smoothly while holding his hand out for the young woman.

She hesitantly placed her hand in his and he led her away from a growling and glaring Reginald. After a moment the young woman spoke up.

"Thank you for doing that. I'm not very good at getting people to go away and his advances were making me quite uncomfortable." She said meekly.

The feathered Reaper smiled benignly, "Think nothing of it young lady. I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and you are?"

The brunette smiled softly, "I'm Mary Richards."

* * *

><p>Sakura gave herself one more look over in the full length mirror. She wore a watery blue kimono and cream white obi belt. It was simple and beautiful if she wore anything more extravagant it would look suspicious. This was also why she was leaving her haori and zanpakutuo behind as well, seeing a normal woman walking around was a lot less suspicious then a captain.<p>

She made her way out of her abode and alternating between Shunpo and Hirenkyaku, making her way to the small restaurant where she would meet Akane.

Which turned out not to be too difficult.

The woman was a sitting red beacon, impossible to miss in the sea of black clad or neutral color clad folk around them. She was waving and smiling at Sakura, signaling for her to come over. Akane truly lived up to her name; she was clad in a bright blood red kimono and maroon obi belt. Her hair fell straight to her shoulders and was a bright crimson as well. Her eyes were dark brown or red Sakura couldn't tell.

"It is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you Captain Ishida. My name is Akane Yamamoto." She chirped brightly.

"It's nice to meet you too. So what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" Sakura wasn't trying to be rude she just wanted this meeting to be short and sweet. The cheery cherry red woman was a little too cheery for the Quincy's comfort.

"Straight to business then? Very well. As I mentioned in my first letter there's been a bit of trouble brewing within our family. It seems Naomi, my dearest niece, her mother's mentality or rather sanity is beginning to wane. The two of them were quite close when Naomi was growing up. If I heard correctly you have children as well do you not?" Akane asked sweetly.

"I do, a son and daughter." Sakura replied shortly. The way the woman talked it was as if she were putting on an act.

The red head nodded, "So you know that deep parent child bond well, as do I with my children. Takehiko, Naomi's father, has been trying to contact her but to no avail. Those two have never really seen eye to eye and I know he could really use his daughter's support through this difficult time."

Sakura knew very well what that was like, a parent and child unable to communicate or even stand each other. An example being between her and her own mother and Ryuken and Uryu, though Sakura was working on fixing the latter.

"So what do you expect me to do?" The Quincy captain asked.

"I know a _Quincy_ and Soul Reaper aren't really supposed to get along but if you could just be there for her I. We all have our _dragons_ that we have to face every now and then. Such beasts can be hard _to_ _kill_ without help." Akane said smoothly.

Sakura's ears clearly picked up the slight emphasis on the words "Quincy", "dragon" and "to kill".

Her face remained blank but her mind started reeling. _Is she hinting at something? And if so the only connection between Quincy and dragon I can make would for it to be about Uryu but he's in Germany. Wait...what about..._

Her heart chilled at the thought of Ryuken being hurt...or worse.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Akane asked in too sweet of a voice.

Sakura recovered her wits, "No, I'm fine. Just...thinking. Was that all? I remembered that I have quite a bit of paperwork waiting for me back at the Division and I'd hate to put it off for later."

"I understand. It must be quite tiring with all your captain responsibilities. I believe we can call a close to our meeting." Akane rose from her seat and said slowly like a predator to it's prey, "It truly was a pleasure to meet you Captain Ishida."

* * *

><p>Ryuken twitched. Something or <em>someone<em> was defiantly out there in the darkening yard. He let out a slow but agitated sigh as he closed his book. _Damn it all if this is some trick being pulled by Kurosaki or Urahara there will be hell to pay._ He thought as quietly stepped outside.

The sun was slowly sinking past the horizon bathing the outdoors with a dark orange and blood red glow. Even with the fading light Ryuken could still see well enough and he saw no one.

He sighed and ran his hand through his snow white locks, "God, I'm starting to become paranoid."

The last of the sun's rays slipped away and night's darkness over took. Ryuken turned and was about to go back inside when a kunai lodged itself in the doorframe an inch from his head. He dully looked at the small knife before turning to face his supposed assassin. _Perhaps I'm not paranoid after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>*This was one of my rare long as hell chapters but you guys deserve it considering I won't be posting for two weeks. Remember I'll be posting chapters 21 AND 22 on May 25<strong>**th****. **

**I've also given you a slightly deeper intro to some new characters. Out of the four girls who do you think is the true villain of this story? **

**Plus a lot of other details and info you'll need to keep in the backs of your heads. I put certain things in my story for a reason. Do you guys want me to post a character list, so you can keep track of everyone? ;D So enjoy, review and I'll see you all later!**

**Gin: Have fun on your trip EmpressSaix and don't worry about things here we got it all under control. **

**Me: Why does that worry me all the more? **

**Ayame: *comes in and whispers* Please review guys. *runs back out* Let's party!***


	22. Competition for Life

Chapter 21: Competition for Life

***I'm baaack~! *stops dead in tracks* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**

**(The entire room is completely trashed.)**

***Gin lifts away the lampshade on his head) Hey EmpressSaix, how was your trip?**

**Me: I'M GONE FOR A WEEK AND YOU DESTROY THE PLACE?**

***Seirin walks in and gives a low whistle* Wow, that was one hell of a bash. Good thing I only stayed for part of it. **

**Me: You had a party the whole week I was gone?**

**Gin: Yep and it was fun!**

**Me: *smiles dark and evilly* Well 'm sure **_**the cleaning up**_** will be just as fun. **

**Gin: *smile disappears* Uh oh...**

**Me: And I hope you guys will review this chapter and the next one. Most of you guys have not reviewed and I'm going to chalk that up to people being busy with final exams and projects. I know the school years are coming to an end for you guys. My school year is already over so I don't have to worry. **

**But please review when you get the chance, I'd greatly appreciate it. Since I got this chapter done I thought I'd post it now since I really want you guys to read it first. And yes I'll post ch. 22 tomorrow.**

**Seirin: As you all know EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just a lot of OCs. Hey Gin you missed a spot.***

* * *

><p>Akane tipped the contents of the ceramic sake bottle into two small cups. She set the bottle down and handed one cup to the man sitting across from her. The sitting room was dimly lit only by candlelight not that they needed much light anyway. They both knew each other <em>intimately<em> well.

"So you really think this Ishida woman is Nami reincarnated?" Akane asked sipping from her cup.

"Of course. She's achieved Bankai in the short time she's been here and it becomes easier for those who have already achieved it in a past life. She almost looks the exact same aside from longer hair and my daughter seems quite close to her. Just like Nami and Kagayaki used to be, it's only natural that they'd be drawn to each other in this life." Takehiko Yamamoto responded assuredly.

His forest green eyes caught the flickering candlelight showing a sinister glint. His short dark chocolate brown hair almost appeared black in the shadows of the room.

The red head shrugged and downed the rest of the alcohol before refilling. Reincarnation was a mystery to her and it made her head hurt whenever she thought too deeply about it.

"So what is this woman's role in your newest grand scheme? Is she a diversion or an actually player?"

Takehiko purposefully slowly sipped his drink. "Who says a diversion isn't a player?"

_If you want to be sneaky about all this then fine_. Akane thought with a twinge of annoyance. Takehiko was known to be infuriatingly mysterious about whatever he was planning. An unreadable master of manipulation. Her brother-in-law liked to play mind games and send people on wild goose chases. It was beyond funny and entertaining to see him work his skills.

Akane downed the alcohol in one gulp and slowly stood from the low table. She slowly tugged her obi belt until it fell free and slowly knelt down before him. Her hands running up from his chest and to his shoulders and leaning close.

"Perhaps this diversion can be a player too."

* * *

><p><em>I really need to learn to ask for every single detail in anything I am to be involved with<em>. Uryu chided himself as he sat at the end of a bench. Zola, Min, Reginald and an American named Patrick sat beside him.

When the party had reached its peak it was announced that a few select members would be demonstrating their Quincy skills. Naoko was more than ready to let her brother take this challenge. Uryu was interested in seeing what his other country kin could do but was nervous that their skills may far exceed his own. As the Quincy prince his skills should be above theirs.

_There's nothing I can do but do my best._ He assured himself.

Seiichi Matsuro stood before the gathered spectators, "Ladies and gentlemen we thank you for attending this momentous gathering. As is customary here we like to have our future leaders demonstrate their unique skills that are special to them and their clans."

The spectators politely clapped at that. So did Naoko, she was feeling quite relieved that she wasn't up there. Her Quincy powers weren't that _well developed_ compared to her brother.

"Why do I feel as though we are in the Coliseum about to watch you gladiator brother being eaten by the lions?" Yumichika said slyly.

"He'll be fine. He's survived a war in the land of hollows; none of these pretentious bastards can claim doing that." Naoko replied.

"I suppose." The Reaper agreed as he turned his attention back to the participants.

Seiichi continued, "First we will have our African representative Lady Zola Afolayan."

The crowd cheered and clapped as the dark skinned woman rose and waved politely to the crowd. She sauntered up to where the three targets had been placed a good distance away. She lifted the hand that held the gold hand flower; it glowed as though absorbing the sun's rays. Her bow materialized in her hand.

It was...

..._gold_.

Naoko, Uryu, Nemu and Yumichika sat and stared in shock. Zola held a flatbow like weapon that was gold and gave off a slight glow. The bow looked like it was a collection of gold vines all intertwined to form the weapon.

"I...wasn't aware that Quincy bows could be different colors." Nemu said slowly as she carefully observed every last detail of Zola's bow.

"Neither...did I." Naoko whispered in shock.

Zola lifted her other hand and pulled the taut gold string back. A glowing gold arrow appeared as she drew the string back. The crowd held their breath waiting and anticipating what she would do.

It all had to have happened in less than two seconds. Suddenly the African woman was on one end and then the other. Lodged in the center of each target was one gold arrow and she had to have been a good twenty yards away.

The crowd burst into cheering and clapping at the impressive display of speed and accuracy. Zola turned to the crowd, smiled widely and bowed before returning to the bench. The arrows disintegrated soon after.

"Next we have the young Lady Min Zhang hailing all the way from China." Seiichi announced.

Min stood at the same spot Zola had just before. She held her arm out and the dragon ring briefly gave off a shine. In her hand appeared a magenta and ruby colored composite bow. Nothing truly special aside from the fact that it was in the shape of a detailed Chinese dragon.

She pulled the string back allowing a matching arrow to appear. She released it and it not only hit the target in the center but went _straight through_ and left a gaping hole behind. The group's eyes widened again at then impressive sight.

After Min was the American, Patrick. His bow was a normal looking sleek black and yellow longbow. He simply hit the targets, nothing special. The crowd still cheered and clapped though more out of politeness then amazement.

"Seiichi said his last name was Richards, is he related to that Mary girl?" Naoko asked out loud.

"Yes, he's one of her older brothers." Yumichika answered.

Nemu and Naoko gave him odd looks as to how he knew that.

"I was talking with her earlier. She's here with her parents and her two other brothers, Christopher and Donald were unable to come." The feathered Reaper replied.

Naoko felt _something_ stirring in her heart at hearing Yumichika talking with another woman. She resisted the urge to narrow her eyes with suspicion. It wasn't like they were together or anything, Yumichika is free to talk with whoever he wants and when. She had no right to keep him away from other females just because she felt a twinge of jealousy.

_Jealousy? Oh hell no. I just want him to be careful around these people that's all._ The princess reasoned.

Next up was Reginald and he was absolutely basking in the glory and applause from the crowd. Not to mention the fan girlish squeals that could be heard when he stepped up to the targets. His slicked back gold blonde hair shone in the bright afternoon sunlight. The conceited man gave flourished bow to the crowd and flashed them his perfect pearly whites.

Colette was watching him from the audience. _It's a good thing his ego is inflated with hot air. If it were anything else he would've been crushed by his own ego years ago_. Her cousin's level of arrogance and shallowness surprised her. There were many a time she was embarrassed to be related to him, right now being an example.

Reginald finally swiveled around and summoned his bow. It was a _very_ long longbow that had red, blue and white geometric lines running up and down. The weapon had to be at least six feet long.

Naoko couldn't resist, "Judging by the size of that bow one can't help but wonder what he's so desperately compensating for."

Yumichika stifled a sudden snort of laughter at hearing Naoko's innuendo. Nemu's eyes widened a bit and she blushed, realizing the joke.

_And I thought_ you _had a perverted mind_, Kujaku snickered.

"Naoko I don't believe that is a proper observation for someone of your social standing to be making." Nemu said quietly while still blushing.

The princess shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm wrong though."

Reginald took his shooting stance and pulled the string back. A glimmering white arrow appeared and gasps from the fan girls could be heard as they witnessed his 'pure' looking arrow. His self-satisfied smirk grew more concrete on his face.

He released his arrow and it hit the edge of the bull's eye. His smirk faltered for a second before turning to face the cheering crowd.

"That American did better than him and yet the crowd cheers louder for this loser." Naoko scoffed, shaking her head.

"The crowd likes a pretty face more than skill I suppose." Yumichika answered.

Finally it was Uryu's turn and he had an idea of what he was going to do. He walked up to the targets as Seiichi was announcing him.

"And last but certainly not least our very own Prince Uryu Ishida." The crowd modestly cheered and clapped for the young man.

Uryu easily summoned Ginrei Kojaku and fired five arrows _simultaneously_. The five blue bolts hit the edge of the bull's eye forming a five pointed star. Uryu shot one more arrow that hit dead center.

The crowd erupted into an impressed applause and cheers. Those that had their doubts about the prince having any skill were dashed at seeing his display. Reginald though had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring darkly at the prince. When Uryu sat back down on the bench Zola clapped her hand on his shoulder.

"That was impressive." She said with a wide grin.

"Thanks." Uryu said breathlessly feeling relief wash over at having done well. "You were pretty impressive too. I've never seen anyone move_ that_ fast."

"What a fine display of prowess, skill and talent from our fine noble men and women. I see we have nothing to fear when it comes to strength from our future leaders. Now—" Seiichi was suddenly cut off by Philip Martin.

"Pardon me for interrupting. But may I be so bold as to add something?" The sly debonair man asked.

The elderly Japanese man eyed him. He couldn't very well say no, that would be seen as rude and he had no legitimate reason to stop Philip from speaking. "What is it you wish to add?"

"While I agree wholeheartedly that power, skill and talent are needed assets for any future leader. There is also the requirement of being loyal and faithful, not only to their people but to their _own kin_." Philip said.

Both Naoko and Colette's eyes narrowed and both thought something along the lines of _what is he planning?_

"Fidelity to one's _people_ and _race_ are important. He or she must stay beside their kin and not lower themselves to cavorting with undesirables such as _Soul Reapers_ perhaps?"He continued with measured words.

Yumichika and Nemu both felt angry and seriously uncomfortable. Naoko gave Nemu a consoling look and she rested a gentle hand on Yumichika's arm. The two Reapers tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Talk and murmuring started to spread through the crowd. It was thought that the story of the prince and princess having relations with Soul Reapers was some slanderous rumor. But now...

_What in the hell is this bastard trying to pull?_ Uryu thought with narrowed suspicious eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you...<em>talked<em> to her?" Naomi asked, worry and disbelief lacing her voice. "You talked to Aunt Akane?"

Sakura nodded. She confessed her worries and unease to Naomi after meeting her aunt. The look on her lieutenant was making a cold pit of dread pool in her heart and drip into her stomach.

"Naomi? Is it a bad thing that I talk to your aunt?" The Quincy captain asked slowly.

The blonde paused, "Yes and maybe no. Akane she is...closely tied with someone who I..._greatly_ dislike and who doesn't really like me for that matter."

"You're not making much sense here dear." Sakura said feeling a little confused.

"I know I'm sorry." Deciding to change the subject she asked, "You said you thought she may have been dropping some hints?"

"It was probably nothing." Sakura covered. She was starting to feel foolish.

"Captain when it comes to my aunt or any of my relatives if you think they're up to something, it's far better to be safe than sorry. So what is it?" Her lieutenant asked firmly.

"There were a few key words she emphasized, Quincy, dragon and to kill." She ticked off.

"Well Uryu's name means rain dragon but he's in Germany and I know my family doesn't have any connections that far west. So that would leave..." Naomi faded when she and her captain drew the same conclusion.

"They have absolutely no reason to hurt him." Sakura said with stone hard assuredness.

"That's never stopped my family before." The lieutenant said quickly as she seized her captain's sword that had been leaning against the wall. She gave it a light toss to said captain. "Open a Senkimon Gate. Checking to see if he's alright is a lot better than staying here and wondering if he is."

Sakura agreed and opened the Gate, hoping and praying that she hadn't done something incredibly stupid. Two Hell Butterflies fluttered beside them as the two women raced through and coming out in the Living World. The cloak of night had already descended over the town.

The captain stretched out her senses and at first she didn't pick anything out. She tried to keep her heart calm as she continued to feel out her husband's familiar signature. She finally did but it was faint and flickering like a lit candle being battered by the wind.

She shunpo'ed in that direction with Naomi tailing her. _Please...please don't die on me_. Sakura mentally pleaded realizing with dread that if Ryuken dies it may just be her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>*Now that we got that done you guys can review and check out chapter 22 tomorrow. <strong>

**Just a word about the Quincy bows. I'm taking quite a few creative liberties here and the reason being is that I thought if I kept the bows blue, silver and white it would get boring. So I decided to spice it up a bit by changing the colors and shapes. ^. ^ Tell me if you guys liked it or not, you know I love to hear your opinions. **

**I also know that with the recent manga chapters we might get to learn more about the Quincies and most of the stuff in my story won't be canon and whatnot. I'm not going to change my story to fit what the manga says. I just want to say that now. **

**Naoko: You're being paranoid EmpressSaix nothing like that has happened yet.**

**Me: I know but it might...eventually and I just want to be on the safe side. **

**Ayame: So please review and Gin don't you hid! You are far from being done cleaning! I want to see this place sparkle like those sissy Twilight vampires. **


	23. Declaring Loyalties

Chapter 22: Declaring Loyalties

***If you are reading this remember to read ch. 21 first. If you've already read and reviewed that chapter then please continue. I'm sorry for this being posted a day late but I got caught up in some stuff so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just plenty of OCS.***

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why him? What could you possibly gain from killing a Quincy?<em> Naomi thought over and over as she chased after her captain.

Naomi nearly ran into her captain's back when she suddenly stopped. The blonde peaked around her to see why she stooped and understood why. Ryuken Ishida was lying limp on the ground, dappled in crimson splashes and cuts.

Sakura's medical training kicked in before her panic which she was thankful for. She pressed her fingers to the side of her husband's neck and felt immense relief when she caught the feel of a pulse. It was weak but it was there and she was thankful.

The captain summoned a healing kido and set on healing a deep gash on Ryuken's torso. She could feel the soft faint rise and fall of his chest under her hands. Sakura fought down a shiver and a cry of panic. _Focus, just focus on his wounds. He's alive and he's going to stay that way._ She told herself.

Naomi stood beside her captain, looking around. Something wasn't right. If this was an assassination attempt Ryuken should've been dead. Unless this was done by an amateur (unlikely, she mentally scoffed) or they didn't finish the job because Naomi and Sakura arrived.

If the latter was the case then the assassin might still be here.

Naomi eased up a little when she felt a familiar reiatsu behind. She didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey Captain." Of course when she said that she was referring to the captain she served under when she was in the Seventh Division.

Isshin twitched at being found out, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I served under you for decades; I know your reiatsu signature like the back of my hand." Her green eyes continued to scan the area, still nothing. "So what are you doing here?"

"I felt you and Sakura come to town." He peered past his former lieutenant and saw his Quincy friend lying still and bloody. "Shit and I can see why. What the hell happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Kurosaki. And here I thought you of all people would be able to pick up the second something was off with one of your allies." Sakura snapped though it was dulled with a creeping panic.

"Well pardon me for not keeping a constant eye on him like you Madame Stalker." Isshin shot back.

Sakura threw him the coldest glare she could muster though it didn't faze the former Soul Reaper captain. Ryuken had thrown him looks _a lot_ worse. He sobered up and walked over to her to assess the damage.

"How bad is he?"

"Couple lacerations, shallow stab wounds and a few contusions. His pulse is a little weak but steady and so is his breathing. Honest to God I don't know who or what did this kind of damage. Ryuken isn't the type to go down easy." Sakura said, her medical professionalism shining through.

Naomi ceased paying attention to them and continued searching the grounds for the assassin. A prickling sensation hit her and she looked up into a thick leafy tree. It was dark and the leaves provided good cover but Naomi could still see through the spaces. And she saw the slight movement of a human limb and not a tree limb.

When Naomi heard the two other Reapers voices escalate in volume (_bickering most likely_, she thought) she turned and gave them a sharp "shush!" The pair looked at her but Naomi kept her eyes on the treetop. She slowly brought her hand out and cried out quickly.

"Hado 4, Byakura!"

The pale lighting shot out from her fingers and into the tree (which surprisingly didn't catch on fire) and out leapt a dark figure.

"Gotcha you little bastard!" The lieutenant barked as she went after the speedy figure.

"Kurosaki go after her, I'll take care of Ryuken." Sakura ordered and for once he complied.

Naomi poured every bit of strength she had into her Shunpo. Whoever she was tailing they were a serious expert at flash step. The figure tried different maneuvers to lose Naomi but she was quick enough to still stay on his (or her) tail. Finally Naomi was arm's length away from the figure and seized a handful of their uniform.

But the handful tore away and Naomi saw briefly what was underneath. It was a _red_ chrysanthemum symbol.

Suddenly the figure grabbed their katana and opened a Senkimon Gate. _Oh no you don't._ Naomi hissed as she tried to increase her speed. But she was still too slow, the person slipped through the gate and it closed. When it faded a thick tree was right behind.

The faster a person goes the harder it is for them to break. Naomi slammed into the tree effectively shattering her nose. Isshin, who had been tailing Naomi, saw her ram into the tree and winced in sympathy. He was pretty sure he heard the bones in her nose actually break and snap.

The blonde lieutenant rolled onto her side and slowly pushed herself up on all fours. Blood was profusely dribbling out from both nostrils and seeping into the ground. Her head and nose pounded painfully but she had felt worse. She uncurled her fist to see the patch of cloth she had torn off the figure. It was a _blue_ chrysanthemum symbol.

_Damn them both to hell_, she hissed.

The bleeding blonde's former captain noticed the symbol on the scrap of cloth.

"He was a spy from the Yamamoto Clan wasn't he?"

Naomi nodded. She stayed upright on all fours, watching thick ruby droplets fall from her nose.

"Do you know which branch?"

Her fingers tightened around the fabric and she hissed out one word between clenched teeth.

"Mine."

* * *

><p>"You speak as though they've committed some war crime or an act against Nature." Zola said standing up.<p>

"Which they have my dear," Philip retorted. "Cavorting with Soul Reapers is a grave sin that any Quincy could make. We are enemies for a reason. I highly doubt any of us have forgotten what they've done to our eastern brothers and sisters."

The murmuring grew slightly in volume and Naoko was debating if she should quietly slip Nemu and Yumichika out of there.

"Do you agree with the royals' ignoble attempts at friendship with this degenerate race?" He challenged.

"As a matter of fact I do." The African princess stated boldly. She paused and waited for the shocked gasps from the crowd to die down. "They have the right idea. We've hated each other for far too long; it's time to put an end to such needless hatred."

Uryu and Naoko's eyes widened. Someone was actually agreeing with them about forming alliances with Soul Reapers! This was unbelievable. The siblings were convinced that they were alone on such an idea but now that they knew of an ally...

"Needless hatred you say? Is it needless to forget those who have been killed by _them_? Is it needless to forget how our _own kin_ were slaughtered? My dear Madame this dislike, a more _polite_ term, is not needless." Philip calmly fought back. He turned his attention to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen while our prince and princess, our _heirs_, are strong but...do we truly want Soul Reaper sympathizers on our throne? I leave you with that seed of thought."

The crowd was quite as he left but then erupted into an array of languages and volumes. Uryu sat dumbstruck as did Naoko and the Reapers. Seiichi was silently fuming. Min silently applauded Zola for her bravery to stand up for what she believed in. The Chinese woman agreed with her about needing to put an end to this two hundred year long hatred.

Patrick remained motion and expressionless. He knew _she_ was watching and it was in his best interest to keep quiet. Reginald was giving Zola a disgusted glare behind her back. Sympathizing with Soul Reapers, fostering friendships with them...she was just as bad as those horrid royals. Reginald would prefer to see the head of each and every Soul Reaper on a spike.

"What was that all about?" Yumichika said slowly.

"I think the bastard called us out...I'm not sure." Naoko responded.

"In any case it seems we have an ally from Africa," Nemu observed studying Zola.

Uryu snapped from his stupor and walked quickly up to Zola. "Miss Afolayan...did you truly mean what you said? About getting over the hate between Soul Reapers and Quincies?"

The darker skinned woman nodded. "Yes I did."

The prince couldn't believe that someone else was in agreement with him and Naoko. "If that's the case I'd really like to sit down and talk and—"

"Zola!" Ikenna Afolayan barked.

Both turned to see her father standing a ways and looking _quite_ displeased. He had his burly arms crossed and was drumming his fingers impatiently.

"I'll have to give you a rain check on that meeting." Zola said as she responded to her father's call.

"Young prince I require a word with you," Seiichi said gaining Uryu's attention.

The younger man nodded and followed him to one of the sparsely populated tents. There Naoko, Nemu, Yumichika and another elder, Sophia waited for them.

"What in the hell was that back there about? He publicly humiliated us!" Naoko hissed. "If that was an attempt at a smear campaign—"

"It may not have been. Though I do believe I know what it really was for." Seiichi calmly interjected. "Philip is trying to sway more people to start questioning your capability to rule one day. But I think his real aim was to dissuade any potential suitors."

"Back to that again are we?" Naoko scoffed.

"Yes my dear. It is an ever present issue that will stay until it is resolved which is by getting married. I'm certain Philip is trying to get rid of any competition so that he has a clear shot of marrying one or both of his grandchildren to either of you." He continued.

"Wait a minute. I thought members of the council couldn't or didn't have children let alone grandchildren." Uryu brought up. He and Naoko had been given a rundown of how the council worked.

"You are correct." Sophia interjected. "But Philip Martin comes from a distinguished noble family a combination of England, Ireland and Scotland. His wife was from England and they had two daughters. He married his daughters to two French noblemen and that resulted in four grandchildren. Three grandsons and one granddaughter, two of them are around your ages."

"So because of his family's standing it was imperative that he marries and have children." Yumichika supplied.

Sophia nodded, "Yes and this took place _before_ he became a member of the council."

"Have we met them? The grandchildren I mean." Naoko asked.

"You have actually."

"When?" Uryu asked. Two people from French noble families...wait a minute...

"When you were in Paris I believe. It would've been difficult for you to have _not_ to have met them." Seiichi paused for the hint to sink in. He saw the light bulbs turning on inside their heads as they made the connections.

"Colette Desrosiers and Reginald Labelle are the grandchildren to Philip Martin."

The four teens gapped at him and Sophia in shock. _Oh, this is just fucking perfect_. Naoko mentally swore. Colette and her cousin not only came from a powerful French family but also had ties to England, Scotland and Ireland. And their grandfather is a member of the council which gives them a significant edge.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought the elders on this council were supposed to be looking out for our well being and the well being of our people." The princess remarked with a touch of anger.

"They are Princess. Just because they are supposed to doesn't mean they actually do. It's a sad fact." Sophia replied.

"So what do we do now?" Uryu asked with exhaustion and frustration lacing his voice.

"Try to be kind, courteous and respectful to the guests until the party comes to an end. Show them that while your views may disagree you are still civil and perfectly capable of leading them someday." Seiichi suggested.

Naoko let her head fall into her palm in exasperation while Yumichika consoling patted her back. _We're doomed. Oh so doomed_, the princess couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p>A young man was sneaking back to his quarters using his highly trained ninja-like skills. He would've made it to if his captain hadn't casually caught him.<p>

"Shinobu Kimura, what are you doing up at this hour?" A powerful voice gently purred.

The young man in question whipped around to see his captain clad in a loosely tied yukata. He could think of many reasons behind her casual night attire and a lot of them involving the Twelfth Division captain Urahara.

Shinobu stuttered feeling his face get warmer, "Captain Shihoin I was just..."

"Out fulfilling your second sworn duty?" She supplied.

Her Sixth seat looked at her before directing his cloudy gray eyes to the ground. "So you know about that huh?"

The tan feline woman shrugged, "It's not that I mind. I know you have strong ties to that family and work for them but just be sure you remember where your loyalties lie."

Yoruichi was used to having spies from other noble families within her ranks. Such spies retired from such a lifestyle to join the Second Division or the Onmitsukido or vice versa. Soi Fon called her crazy for allowing such people in but hey they had experience and weren't that bad at their job.

And those that tried to do her or Soi Fon in on the orders of the families they used to work for well...they were dealt with swiftly. But such times and occasions were rare.

"I wouldn't want your duties to conflict with each other. So be careful and goodnight." She finished cheerily leavening Shinobu by himself.

_Remember where my loyalties lie huh?_ The young man's fingers dug into his palm. _Lately that's been getting harder and harder to remember_.

* * *

><p><strong>*Before you say Shinobu is the one who tried to kill Ryuken hold off on that and wait. Don't jump to any conclusions just yet. <strong>

**If this seems confusing anywhere just wait for the future chapters they'll explain it all. But that shouldn't keep you from reviewing, I'm serious. Sorry if these Author Notes aren't exciting or up to my usual standard...I'm just...not feeling it.***


	24. Decisions to Make

Chapter 23: Decisions to Make

***SasuTenLuvr you are right about them being amateurs! XD And no he isn't dead, I'm not making Uryu and Naoko orphans. Besides my story, my rules. **

**I forgot to give a shout out to those in the Armed Forces, those that have family or friends that are/were in the military. Last Monday was Memorial Day and my last chapter was closer to that holiday then this one. That holiday is a little personal since my dad used to be in the Marines in the 70's and I've got a bunch of other relatives in different parts of the military. **

**Naoko: Ten-hut!**

**Gin, Seirin and Ayame stiffen up and salute. **

**Naoko: At ease soldiers. **

**Seirin: Was Naoko a general in her past life or something?**

**Gin: I don't know but I love a woman who can order me around...especially with the use of whips and chains.**

**Seirin: Aaand the creepy factor goes up a notch. EmpressSaix, as always, owns nothing Bleach related, including me and Ayame, just her own army of OCs. So please review people (thank you to those who do), we love it when you do. ***

* * *

><p>Naomi gripped the edge of the white sink to steady herself as she pinched her nose closed with her other hand. It felt strange to plug her nose, lean forward and breathe slowly through her mouth. She could feel the blood coagulating in her nose and tried to resist the urge to blow her nose to get rid of such an irritating feeling.<p>

"I'm going to be smelling nothing but blood for the next week." The lieutenant groaned nasally.

"I wonder how that boyfriend of yours would react to hearing about you slamming smack dab into a tree." Isshin chuckled.

"One, you are never telling Ikkaku about this and two, he's not my boyfriend."

"I never said your boyfriend was the Third seat from the Eleventh."

Naomi's forest green eyes went wide when she realized he was right. Her cheeks took on a pink hue as she looked away, still pinching her nose.

"I always wondered why you chose to join the Eleventh when your grandfather agreed to reinstate you. Now I'm starting to see why." Naomi kept her gaze locked on the mirror she was facing that hung above the sink.

Her nose was coated with a thin layer of drying blood and swollen to the size of a plump strawberry. It looked positively ugly, though she was reassured it would look better once the blood was gone and the swelling went down. There was dried blood still on her nose and lips that she hadn't had a chance to wash off yet. Getting the bleeding to stop was her main concern before anything else.

In the bedroom Sakura helped ease Ryuken back against the pillows on the bed. He had regained consciousness again while she was healing him much to the relief of the captain.

"The bandages aren't too snug are they?" She asked, keeping her eyes down.

Ryuken knew that down casted look too well. It was a look she wore whenever she thought she had committed some great wrong. On personality fault his wife had was that she took the blame for too many things that weren't her fault. He blamed that on her abusive upbringing.

"No, they're fine." He replied evenly any hint of a raised voice would only send her farther down the river of guilt.

Sakura had given him the details of her meeting Akane and how that led her to come when she did. While she was talking Ryuken could hear guilt and shame leaking through. She didn't say but she clearly felt that this incident was her fault and was perhaps expecting Ryuken to blame her like she blames herself.

But that wasn't the case. Sakura did nothing, at least intentionally, to provoke someone to attack him. He had no reason to be upset with her; if she hadn't gotten involved the way she did and come when she did...then Ryuken would've been a dead man.

The Quincy gently cupped the side of his wife's face and stroked her cheek. The only time Ryuken ever showed any loving or tenderness was to Sakura and Sakura _only_. He couldn't explain why but showing kindness to her was easy and sometimes enjoyable. A soft smile finally crossed her pink lips and she gently laid her hand on his that rested on her cheek.

"Are you sure you feel fine? No serious pain or any discomfort?" Sakura asked with just a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, now stop your worrying." Ryuken gently admonished.

She smiled again and let her eyes close only for them to fly open when she felt two people behind her. Isshin and Naomi jumped when Sakura's glare was directed at them.

"How long have you two been standing there?" The Quincy captain asked with a slow icy measured voice.

"Not long Captain we swear!" Naomi quickly covered.

Sakura looked hard at them for a moment longer before easing her glare. "Naomi, do you know who might've sent that assassin? And why?"

Naomi swallowed but her composure remained the same. "He was from the Blue Chrysanthemum House; it's one of the branches of the Yamamoto Clan."

"One of?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there are technically four branches, red, white, blue and yellow. I'm from the red branch. The white branch fell into disarray when my aunt Kagayaki passed away without an heir or named successor. Before any of my other relatives could take it for their own my grandfather stepped in, for once. He likes to stay away from family politics probably because he has enough to deal with. But I digress, as for why someone would send an assassin I don't know.

"I haven't had any contact with my family for a little over a century. So whatever they're doing now is news to me." The blonde lieutenant explained.

Throughout her explanation her face was impassive and her voice even. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her fingers were twitching just slightly. Isshin noticed though but didn't say anything. Whatever reasons Naomi had for skewing the truth he'd ask about later.

Sakura sighed, "Lovely. Are you sure you don't know anything more?"

"I'm sure Captain." Naomi boldly lied.

* * *

><p>"So what made you lie to Sakura?" Naomi's former captain asked.<p>

"Lie? I don't know what you're talking about." She defended.

The pair was walking side by side to the Urahara's shop so Naomi could pick up a standard gigai. Sakura said she'd rather wait until morning to get hers. A thinly veiled excuse for her to stay longer at Ryuken's side, not that either of them could blame her.

"C'mon Naomi I know you better than that. I saw your fingers twitching earlier and that only happens when you're straight up lying." Isshin pressed.

Naomi sighed and ran a hand through her short platinum blonde hair. "The man came from my family's branch though he was wearing a patch with a blue chrysanthemum over the red. That might be a sign that Akane and Takehiko are working together, wouldn't surprise me."

"So I guess you didn't say that because you weren't sure? Or is there more?"

Naomi's green eyes darted to the ground, "I've been getting letters from Takehiko. They started coming in June and I've been burning each one I get. I didn't bother to read them and now I'm starting to regret that."

Isshin couldn't help but snort at that. "You really think your old man would hint at whatever he was up to? Even he isn't that arrogant or stupid."

"_Don't _call him that. He ceased being my father, other than by blood, decades ago. His letters might've just been taunting notes. That wouldn't surprise me either."

"Sakura mentioned that the whole purpose of Akane wanting to talk to her was because of your mother. Do you think that was a lie?" He prodded.

"That might actually be the one tiny grain of truth in my aunt's little performance. I haven't seen or heard from my mom in... a _long_ while. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to pop in just to see her..." Naomi mused. She may have virulently hated her father but her mother she had a sort of fondness for.

"If you do decide to do that promise me you won't go there alone. If you have someone with you there's less chance of Takehino trying to hurt you." The former captain warned.

Naomi nodded, he was right. If she were to enter that house she'd need help in getting out again alive. _I wonder if Ikkaku would be up for a little field trip..._

* * *

><p>To say Ikenna Afolayan was upset would be an understatement.<p>

He paced furiously in front of his daughter who stood calmly with a neutral uncaring expression. His wife stood a little off to the side silently praying this _conversation_ wouldn't fall into a yelling match between father and daughter.

The large African man slowed his pace and tried to calm his broiling anger. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I spoke my beliefs which also happen to coincide with the prince's. Didn't you want me to become his wife? Isn't the best way of doing that is to agree with him?" Zola shot back smoothly.

"That was before those rumors were proven right. He and his whelp of a sister are nothing better the Soul Reaper hugging trash. I don't care if they are royalty I don't want any association with them and their traitorous ways. We will leave first thing in the morning and work on finding you the next best suitor." Her father growled.

The African princess crossed her arms over her chest,"No. I am tired of all this. Why are having alliances with Soul Reapers such a bad idea? Why can't we move on and get over this feuding and hatred? By this point it's nonsensical."

Ikenna's fury just went up a notch. If his skin had been a little lighter one could see how red his face was turning.

"Quincies and Soul Reapers have been enemies since the dawn of history and-

"And look where that's got us!" Zola argued. "Dead bodies of slain friends, family and allies. We have inflicted immeasurable amounts of pain and suffering on each other. Revenge is nothing but a vicious cycle that gets worse with each generation until one of them puts a stop to it. I plan on being a part of the generation that ends this cycle."

"Open your eyes child! Such a cycle can't be stopped with flowery words of peace and love. It can only be stopped with one final act of bloody vengeance." Ikenna barked.

Father and daughter stood glaring silently at each other. Both knew that the other wasn't going to give way just by glaring. Ikenna used to be able to silence Zola with one well placed glare but as she grew older she grew stronger and more confident with herself. Now such looks or reprimands did little to snap her into obedience.

"Is that why you've been _'taking care'_ of those Reapers stationed around our village?" Zola spoke with a soft venom voice. The emphasis on "taking care" rung in the air and Ikenna caught the underlying meaning. His eyes widened before narrowing into heated slits. Chausiku gave a soft gasp.

"How do you—? Never mind that isn't important. But how dare you bring _that _up!" The Quincy chief growled.

Zola though remained passive and calm in front of her father's anger. She wouldn't be intimidated by this man no more.

"Open my eyes you said? I will... once you do." She retorted firmly. "I am staying here. If you still wish to leave fine. But I am an adult and on my own volition am choosing to stay here."

Calling herself an adult was a bit of a stretch since she just turned eighteen last April. But legally she was an adult and her parents couldn't force her to leave just because they were her parents. If she was ever going to succeed her father she needed to learn how to stand on her own and make her own choices.

Ikenna was still furious with his daughter but some of his anger dissipated seeing her resolve and the futility of arguing with her any further.

"Very well. I see you've made your choice I pray for your sake that it was a wise one." He muttered before stalking off leaving his wife and daughter.

Chausiku rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I trust that you know what you are doing. You are not the type to make rash and ill-thought decisions. Take care, my daughter."

She left as well, leaving Zola by herself. _For my sake I hope I made the right choice as well_.

* * *

><p>Naoko flopped onto her bed and kicked off her sandals thanking God that she could finally relax. The party was over, the remaining guests were staying at hotels but a select few were staying in the mansion with the siblings. After Philip's little speech Naoko and Uryu had to go around assuring each noble person's worries about their capability to rule and everything.<p>

Naoko's cheeks hurt from having to pleasantly smile so much. _It's amazing how twitchy these people are, it just takes one word to set them off. I don't know what they're so worried about_.

The Quincy princess pushed herself off her bed and was about to start to disrobe when she heard something outside her bedroom door. Curious she gently nudged her door to peek out into the hallway. She saw Yumichika and Mary standing together and talking though they were speaking too softly for Naoko to hear.

But they were smiling and even laughing a little. They looked so..._comfortable_ around each other. Something painful hit and twisted Naoko's heart. _It hurts when I see them together...why?_

_Maybe because you have_ _feelings_ _for him? _A faint voice in her head asked.

_No, we're just...I just...want to be friends. That's for the best right?_ Naoko tentatively asked.

There was no reply her deep all-knowing psyche.

Naoko looked at the couple again. Yumichika gently kissed the back of Mary's hand. The girl blushed and gave a soft laugh. The Quincy princess distractedly put her hand over her mouth and quietly closed the door. Her eyes were wide and strangely starting to sting and her vision was becoming cloudy like she was looking through water.

Once she realized she was crying Naoko scrubbed her eyes with her kimono sleeve and tightly clenched her fists.

_Get a grip! Why do you care who Yumichika shows affection too huh? It's not like he's your property or anything! He can do whatever he wants; a harpy like you has no say! So let it go and get over it!_ Naoko's conscious barked at her.

She sluggishly sauntered to her bed and crawled atop her blankets. Naoko felt tired and she decided she'd change into her pajamas after a quick rest for her stinging eyes. She clenched her teeth and buried her face in her pillow before she let herself shed one tear.

* * *

><p><strong>*I need to rant for a second. I hate it when teachers do this. They assign an essay and then 2-3 days before it's due they give you the guidelines and such of what they want. WTF? That would've been helpful if they gave it to us the day they assign the freakin' essay! Okay... I'm done... I'm good. <strong>

**In the future chapters we'll be finding out what's been happening with Orihime and the others. Probably should've addressed that in earlier chapters but oh well. I've got some things planned so just sit tight and stick with me. **

**Ayame: Feel free to rip on Yumichika for cheating on my Nee-san now.**

**Me: Technically they're not even going out so...**

**Ayame: I don't care! He made Nee-san cryand that is a crime in itself.**

**Me: Meh. Please review and ease my essay writing nerves. ^.^' * **


	25. What Happens at Night

Chapter 24: What Happens at Night...

***I love my faithful reviewers, I really do. You guys are the best despite how few of you there are. We're so close to reaching the 50 review mark, just a little more you guys c'mon! **

**SasuTenLuvr you're right about Naoko needing to admit her feelings for Yumichika to herself. But that's not going to be easy. Think about it, the first time the two of them were together it ended badly. The second time she fell for someone (James) he was mercilessly butchered in front of her which left some serious mental/emotional trauma. **

**Now she's caught between following what her heart is telling her or following the expectations set for a Quincy princess. **

**I would love to see how your "chat" with Mary would go. Let's just say there's more than meets the eye when it comes to her. **

**And yes Gin is that type of guy and I'm sure if Rangiku was the one wielding the whips and chains so would every other guy in Bleach. **

**Also I really like these pictures with the stories, it's really cool. But I hear is deleting stories with**_** explicit**_** content which probably means no sexy chapter. You know the one I promised way back remember? **

**Audience: Aww**

**Naoko: Thank you God in Heaven!**

**Seirin: Oh yeah like you **_**really**_** didn't want to do it with Yumichika.**

**Naoko: Th-That is **_**none**_** of your business! **

**Me: I wonder if can still write it but only send it to the people who want it?**

**Naoko: *pales* **

**Gin: Don't worry Naoko-chan it gets easier the more you do it. **

**Naoko: *groans* You are so not helping...**

**Me: Another note on the recent manga...BADASS BATTLE ROYALES ALL AROUND! Also TITE KUBO FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND PURE, ****DO NOT**** KILL OFF YUMICHIKA OR IKKAKU! OR I WILL GO TO JAPAN AND BEAT YOU WITH A STUFFED WEASEL! Ahem... Yeah just wanted to get that off my chest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs who you guys should know by now. Please review. ^.^***

* * *

><p>Sophia smoothly ran her comb through her short silver hair. She set the ivory and gold comb down on her vanity table before rising and walking to her bed. Seiichi was already in under the blankets on the other side staring at the ceiling, his thoughts somewhere far away.<p>

"I'm surprised you didn't tell the children about the _challenge_ proposed by the Zhang family." Sophia said quietly as she slipped into the covers.

"You could've told them just as easily as I could you know." Seiichi remarked turning his head to face her.

They had been living together in a modest home in Himmel Feld but now were staying at the mansion for the time being. It wouldn't be a good idea at all to leave Naoko and Uryu alone with the other noble men and women who could easily take advantage of them.

"I know but they trust you a lot more and I think it would soften the blow." She replied.

That may have to do with Seiichi's close connection to their departed paternal grandparents Soken and Setsuna. That or because he is of Japanese descent like them. Either way the children looked to him for guidance in the backstabbing social and political maze they're in.

"Well we'll tell them tomorrow morning." He sighed as he pulled Sophia closer. "Do you ever feel like you're getting too old for all this?"

The woman beside him chuckled, "Every day dear."

* * *

><p>Orihime will admit that the past month and almost a half has been strange. Not a bad strange but pleasant and tolerable. It had started when she was whisked out of the Fourth Division psych ward by someone who was pale with dark bat-like wings. It was the sight of his emerald eyes that she recognized who it was.<p>

Ulquiorra.

He had basically swooped in and swept her away from Soul Society and back to Karakura. Though instead of going to her apartment he instead took her to an abandoned townhouse it seemed. It was nicely furnished but rather dusty and a bit gloomy for Orihime's taste. He merely told her to make herself at home before disappearing and reappearing in the wee hours of the following morning.

She was dumbfounded at how he could be alive. She had seen him crumble away into ash scattered by the wind. He, by all rights, should be dead_. 'Should'_ being the key word in all these reasoned answers and theories. She had asked, of course, how all this was possible but the former Espada only gave her short cryptic answers. Orihime had a strange inkling that maybe even _he_ didn't know.

Orihime spent most of her days at first cleaning out her new living arrangements. All the rooms had at least a thin layer of dust and grim, which she was intent on cleaning away. The windows weren't much better but at least they weren't broken. The kitchen appliances were fairly new and working so the house must've been lived in not too long ago.

Ulquiorra made no comment on that observation and went back dusting the shelves. He helped her in moving furniture around or reaching the high places for dusting.

Since Soul Society might be looking for her Ulquiorra advised (hint: ordered) Orihime to stay indoors. But she required food and since he didn't have a gigai to use he couldn't very well walk to the store and get food. So, much to Orihime's displeasure, he stole what food she needed and always telling him not to take more then they needed.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes each time she said that since it was so obvious. If he took more then what was required for them it would be wasteful and that was something that bothered him. But he could sense a more sensitive and empathetic connotation to when she told him about taking what was fair.

Humans continued to baffle Ulquiorra but what at first annoyed him began to perk an odd interest.

The longer Orihime stayed in Ulquiorra's company the stronger she could feel her grip on her sanity becoming. She felt so much more like herself then when she did in Germany last March. The parts of her mind that felt unhinged were becoming hinged again. She felt regretful at not having better control, the break in her mind almost cost the lives of Naoko and Uryu. At times she wondered if she'd ever get a chance to apologize.

"I don't know Wom—Orihime. The situation could perhaps still be precarious and there are still a few _unanswered questions_ I'd like to have taken care of first." He replied quietly.

The pair sat at the kitchen table. Ulquiorra was a complete night owl and Orihime couldn't sleep. Bouts of insomnia had become common after her experiences in Hueco Mundo. It wasn't because of any nightmares or terrors just that sleep had better things to do it seemed then linger around her.

He suddenly stiffened and became more focused like he was listening for some faint sound. But it wasn't a sound it was a feeling and Orihime felt it too.

Hollows.

There was a good handful not far from their secluded abode. Lately there were frequent small groups of the creatures appearing either near their home or somewhere in town. It was odd; Hollows normally didn't travel in packs of more than three or four. Some groups had twice those numbers and they were fairly strong but nowhere near Ulquiorra's strength, so for him it wasn't much of a bother. But it was still unsettling that Hollows were changing their hunting habits.

"Another hunting party of about six Hollows, almost Adjuchas level. I'll take care of them quickly, do not leave this building." He commanded quietly.

She knew better then to argue with him right now. Orihime nodded and gave him a warm gentle smile as a way of wishing him good luck. He returned the gesture with a nod of his own before disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>You useless unwanted leech! Why can't you do a single thing right?" Asuna Tsukino screeched as she laid another blow on her daughter. <em>

'_Because you have unrealistic expectations, you old hag!' Sakura thought as she bit her lip when her mother hit her. _

_This had to be a memory or a messed up nightmare. She couldn't be back here, it was impossible. Sakura walked out of that house just before she turned eighteen and only went back twice. Once to tell her parents she was engaged and again to show them their newborn grandson. This had to be dream. It had to be!_

_Her mother's fist rammed into her cheek causing her head to snap to the side. Dream or not that sure felt real. Asuna then slapped Sakura on the other cheek causing her to stumble and land on her butt. The stick thin gaudy older woman seized her daughter's neck with her spidery fingers. _

"_Why did I get saddled with you and not your wonderful sister? Why was I left with someone so worthless?" The older woman hollered, her face contorted with rage. _

_Her fingers tightened painfully around Sakura's throat. It was becoming increasingly difficult to work in the smallest of gasps of air. In growing desperation she clawed at the steel grip around her neck but it was futile. The woman's long sharp manicured red nails dug into her soft skin causing tiny pinpricks of blood to appear. _

_Sakura's sight was growing dimmer with each passing second. She couldn't cry out for help, not that any would come, she couldn't breathe. All she could do was pray that death would be swift as her vision turned black._

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open and her breathing came in ragged greedy gasps. She felt her fingers tightly clenching fabric as if for dear life. A few seconds passed and she realized someone was holding her.<p>

"You were thrashing in your sleep Kura-chan." The person holding her said softly.

A pang of guilt and shame hit the Quincy woman at the center of her heart. She had let the nightmare get the better of her. Sakura ducked her head, so he wouldn't see her culpable face.

"Sorry Ryu-kun. I didn't mean to." She murmured using her nickname for him like he just had for her.

Sakura had climbed into bed with him later that night on his gentle insisting instead of taking a guest room or the couch. Soul Reapers have to sleep. So she stripped down to the white undergarment kimono and carefully placed herself next to him so as not to aggravate his healing wounds.

"I didn't open any of your wounds did I?" She asked with a touch of worry.

"No," Ryuken replied with a subtle shake of his head. "They're fine."

They laid together in silence before Ryuken spoke again.

"You haven't had a nightmare about your mother in a long time. Have you had nightmares like that while you were in Soul Society?"

Sakura felt a little surprised that he knew her nightmare was about her mother. But then again that was the only thing she had nightmares _about _even after the woman died. She shifted a little closer to him.

"Sometimes but they were fuzzy and weren't as clear as this one. It seems the dead can haunt the dead after all."

"Only if you let them."

It was quite again before a sharp ringing cut the silence in half.

Sakura groaned, "Please tell me that's for you."

Ryuken reached behind him and seized Sakura's phone which was the one making the noise. "Nope, it's for you."

She groaned again and answered the phone. "Hello, Captain Ishida speaking."

"Captain? Hey, it's Akon. There's a group of Hollows not far from where you are. Think you can take care of them?" The tri-horned scientist asked. He was currently stationed at Urahara's old shop to keep an eye on the place and the town.

Sakura fought a sigh of irritation, "Sure, but you have to promise you'll have a gigai ready for me first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'm working on it. Your lieutenant came by earlier and asked for the same thing. Standard issue fine?"

"Yes but remember to change the hair and adjust the eye color. We wouldn't want any of my old acquaintances from when I was alive thinking I came back from the grave. I think a nice chestnut brown for the hair and pale blue for the eyes would be nice." Sakura requested.

"Sure I can do that. Good luck with those Hollows." Akon said before hanging up.

Sakura groaned again and reluctantly rolled out of bed. She slipped back into her uniform and grabbed Kasumi.

"Kind of reminds you of the odd hours you used o keep when you used to work at the hospital doesn't it?" Ryuken asked before she gave him a brief kiss good-by.

"Yeah it does. Except instead of fighting illnesses I'll be fighting monsters."

* * *

><p>Sakura's brow twitched in annoyed anger. She checked the map on the screen on her denreishinki and she was in the right place but there were no Hollows. She stretched her senses, trying to feel anything but nothing.<p>

_Well what gives? Did they up and leave? Did someone else take care of them? Or did Akon get the coordinates wrong? _

The first question wouldn't make much sense unless something chased the Hollows away. But there was no one around that she could see or feel. It was the same for the second question, the only people strong enough to deal with a group of them would be herself or Naomi. The third was possible since Akon was capable of making mistakes like everyone else, especially since those scientists were known to go days without sleep.

"I was roused out of a comfy warm bed for this?" She quietly grumbled and leaned against a tall building.

A shadow darted past the corner of her eye and Sakura whipped around, her hand on the hilt of her sword. But again she was alone. Her eyes then flickered upward to the clear sky and she tensed before pressing herself up against the building.

Highlighted by the full glowing moon stood a young man. From what she could tell he had black hair, green eyes and an unusually pale white face. He wore half a horned helmet on one side of his head and a sword at his hip. The young man looked around and for a moment looked in Sakura's direction.

She let out an inaudible gasp and pressed herself more against the building and into the shadows. Sakura silently pleaded he didn't see her. She wasn't one for jumping in or starting unnecessary fights. Plus if this was who she thinks it is, Sakura may not be strong enough to take him.

Seconds passed and the young man darted away into the night. She waited a little longer before relaxing.

_Are you going to report what you saw?_ Kasumi's whispery voice asked.

The Quincy captain thought for a moment. _No, I'm not. He may be an Arrancar but I got the strange feeling that he wasn't looking for a fight. He didn't feel hostile at all. No reason to rock the boat_.

Kasumi gave an agreeing nod. Stirring unnecessary trouble was hazardous.

* * *

><p><em>She was back here. Back in the godforsaken frozen forest. The branches of the white paper birch trees were coated with snow and dagger like icicles hung from their tips. The cold air she was shakily breathing in was frosting the inside of her chest. <em>

_Naomi was too frozen in fear to shake and shiver. She hadn't seen this forest since she left home and joined the Academy. Tiny snowflakes fell from the stone gray sky, gathering on the already coated ground and branches. Each flake that touched her though felt like a tiny dagger stabbing her. _

_Her frightful green eyes darted around looking for her sword spirit Kitsune. She would always appear and guide her away from all this and back to the sunny forest meadow of her own inner world. But there was no one else, just her and the cold trees. The silence was deafening and heavy, threatening to crush her. _

_The frost air was slowly seeping into her skin, then muscles and then her bones. She felt like the cold was slowly crystallizing each layer it penetrated, stealing her natural warmth. The pounding blood in her veins felt like sluggish syrup being pumped. Her eyes stung from the gently biting breeze. She refused to close her eyes out the fear she wouldn't be able to open them again. _

'_Please... I don't want to be here again... please I want to leave...' Her mind whispered. _

_Her silent please were answered when her vision cut to black._

* * *

><p>Naomi shot up from where she was sleeping and gripped her chest where her heart was hammering. A thin sheen of cold sweat coated her skin while she fought to regain control of her breathing. It may have been dark but her eyes adjusted and she looked around remembering where she was.<p>

She was lying on a couch, propped up by a few thick pillows, in her former captain's home. After retrieving her gigai Naomi felt exhausted and wanted to sleep. Any injuries a person sustained in soul form were transferred to the faux body which was a pain since that included her swollen bruised nose. She felt around and found the now lukewarm cold compress.

After calming down Naomi rose from the couch and quietly felt her way to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and put the compress back in. Her nose didn't hurt too badly now so she didn't grab another. Feeling her way back to the living room she sat back on the couch. Naomi didn't know what time it was but she sure didn't feel tired anymore.

She seized her phone from the side table and flipped it open. The tiny clock on the screen read 3:05 AM.

_Now what?_ Naomi didn't really enjoy feeling idle especially when she knew there could be something productive or helpful she could be doing. The blonde lieutenant scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for.

Shinobu Kimura could finally relax in his soft bed that is until he heard the sharp ring coming from his phone. He had just relaxed enough after his talk with Captain Shihoin that he might be able to sleep.

He snatched the phone, "Who is it and you better have a good reason for calling me this early."

"Which family do you serve?" Shinobu recognized that voice.

"Naomi you know—"

"Just answer the question."

He sighed, "I serve the family whose flower has been dyed by the blood of their enemies. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to be calling so early but I have a favor to ask." Naomi said quietly.

The Sixth seat groaned, "Please don't tell me you want me to do whatever it is now?"

"No, just sometime early in the morning if you can. I need you to...check up on my family. Just see if they're all in one piece and look for anything unusual." She explained.

"Can I ask why? From what you've told me back when we were in the Academy...you never wanted anything to do with them again." Shinobu murmured.

Naomi and Shinobu had met in the Spiritual Arts Academy on their first day. They had become fast friends and stuck together during their time there. He wanted to join the Omnitsukido or at least the Second Division and she wanted to become a seated officer in any division. They worked together, helping each other to realize their respective goals. After that Naomi offered him a position as being a personal spy for her family, but he mostly worked for just her.

It was a rather simple job but rare too. Naomi hardly called upon his services so when she did it perked his curiosity.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Just be quick and quiet about it. Observe them for as long as you see fit, I'd prefer if you could do it from a distance but go inside only if you think you can handle it." She instructed carefully.

"Got it," He muttered writing down in shorthand her instructions on a small pad of paper he fished from under his pillow.

"Thank you and sorry for calling so early. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Naomi hung up.

Before she flipped her phone shut Naomi's eyes caught sight of Ikkaku's number on her contact list. She briefly considered calling him but pushed it aside. He wouldn't be too happy at being woken up at three in the morning by someone who didn't exactly have anything pressing to talk about. But for a fleeting second she had considered talking to him just for the hell of it...just to hear his voice.

_You're starting to become attached to him...aren't you?_ Kitsune's warm child-like voice murmured.

_Yeah, I think I am._ Naomi responded before closing her phone and tossing it back on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sorry for posting this late, I became busy again during the week. But I gave you a super long chapter to compensate, so there. A <strong>denreishinki **is the cell phone like device that Soul Reapers use not only to communicate but also to track Hollows. I knew it had a name I just didn't know what it was until now. The part about gigais and injuries I don't know if that's true, I'm just making an educated guess. **

**And about Ulquiorra coming back...that's for me to know and you all to find out sometime later. Give me your best guesses/theories. ^^ But as always please review, remember we're just a little ways from the 50 mark! **

**Ayame: So c'mon people make with the reviews. And don't worry we'll be seeing Naoko and Uryu again in the next chapter.***


	26. Quánlì de Tiăozhàn

Chapter 25: Quánlì de Tiăozhàn

***The title is Chinese for power challenge.**

**HOLY SHIT! WE MADE TO THE 50 REVIEW MARK! XD *glomps everyone* **

***Naoko, Gin, Seirin and Ayame all blow party horns and throw confetti***

**As a special treat I present you with this SUPER long chapter.**

**SasuTenLuvr thank you so much for being the fiftieth reviewer. ^. ^ You honestly made my day considering my week started out so frustrating. That actually helped my motivation for this chapter... strange. In the next story arc you're going to find out why Sakura was abused by her mother. It's strange, twisted and a little sad you'll see. Remember I like to portray Ryuken as being more humane then people think. **

**Hell we all portray Gin as this cute, crazy cuddle bunny in fanficition don't we? **

**Gin: But I am a cuddle bunny just with more knives, blood and chains. **

**Me: I rest my case. It ticks me off too about Fanficition deleting the lemony good stories. Even I have a perverse arousal that needs to be satisfied every now and then. My offer to send my lemony one-shot with Naoko and Yumichika to those who ask for it still stands. There is nothing against **_**sending**_** such stories so long as they're not posted for the public to see right?**

**Don't you just love loopholes? X3 I almost forgot, this Sunday is Father's Day so remember to give your dad/father figure something nice. Trust me they deserve it, not as much as our mother/figures but still. You'd be surprised at how much our parents/guardians give up for us, they deserve their respective holidays. **

**Seirin: *throws more confetti in the air* EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, me or Ayame. She does own a lot of OCs though.***

* * *

><p>Uryu already knew without having to ask anyone that Naoko wasn't up and dressed yet. He sauntered to his sister's room and rapped on the door.<p>

"Naoko? Are you awake yet?" He asked.

Receiving no reply he opened the door and slipped himself inside. The sound of someone entering stirred Naoko awake. She peeled open her eyes and slowly propped herself up on her arm. Uryu took in the sight of his sleepy and disheveled sibling.

Her long hair had fallen out of its immaculate bun and hung in frayed tangled strands. The kimono she had worn yesterday was still on her and creased with many deep wrinkles. Her blue eyes were pink rimmed and slightly puffy like she had been crying.

"Did you sleep in that kimono?" He asked even though the answer was obvious.

Naoko gave him a brief confused sleepy look until she saw that she was still wearing it. "Oh. I guess I did."

Uryu let it slide and went to her closet. He pulled out a nice blouse and skirt and handed them to her. "Well, change into something nicer and clean up a bit. Breakfast will be served soon and you need to look nice if not decent."

Naoko just blinked tiredly at the clothes in her hands. She may have slept all night but she sure didn't feel like it. The Quincy princess felt spent and wanted to fall back in bed and try to actually sleep.

Uryu took note of his sister's lethargy. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder, "Naoko, what's wrong?"

_Yeah what_ is _wrong?_ She rolled that question around in her head.

"Nothing Brother, I just... didn't sleep well. You can go. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She mumbled waving him off.

Given her appearance that might be the case but Uryu sensed something deeper than that was bothering her. His older brother instincts were telling him to do or say something comforting. But he didn't know what was bothering her so comforting words and gestures could do more harm.

"Alright," He murmured. He trusted Naoko to work through what was bothering her. And he trusted her enough that if it was too much for her to handle on her own she'd go to him or someone for help.

Naoko didn't move from the bed until she heard the soft click of the door closing behind her brother. She numbly rose from the bed and tugged off her obi belt and then the kimono. She draped both articles of clothing on the bed. Next she slipped into the lacey blue skirt and buttoned up the white blouse.

With mechanical motions the princess picked up her hairbrush and kept running it through her locks until they were smooth and tangle free. She then tightly plaited her hair and then clipped the end of the long braid to the back of her head, forming a loop. Naoko added the finishing touch of her feathered fascinator before departing from her room.

Naoko didn't get far down the hallway before someone called out to her.

"Good morning Naoko." Yumichika chirped walking up to her.

Her heart felt a twist of pain then a spike of anger. She wanted to bark (perhaps even literally) at him for what happened last night with Mary. But she pulled back her turbulent emotions and gave him a polite smile and nod. Suddenly another voice followed by the soft pattering of feet greeted their ears.

"Good morning Mr. Ayasegawa." Mary said with a perfect gentle and warm smile.

"Good morning Mary and please call me Yumichika. There's no need to be so formal." The Reaper gently corrected with his own gentle smile.

The American brunette blushed pink and smiled again, "Do forgive me. It seems polite habits are hard to turn off for me."

That spike of anger Naoko felt before turned into a raging inferno of anger. It was a good thing Yumichika was between the girls otherwise Naoko would've throttled Mary. The girl was so annoyingly polite and mousy it made Naoko sick. _Grow a damn backbone woman!_ The princess mentally growled.

Finally noticing Naoko was there with them too she leaned over and smiled sweetly. "Good morning Princess Ishida."

The princess gave her a tight smile before picking up her pace and leaving them behind her.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was polite, cordial and suffocating. The nobles who had spent the night at the mansion were present which were Zola, Min, Min's grandparents and who Naoko assumed to be her little brother. There was Mary, her parents and her brother Patrick, Colette and Reginald. Apparently their parents were too busy traveling to come for the party and the upcoming masquerade ball. Seiichi and Sophia were also in attendance at the table.<p>

Everyone seemed to be engrossed in either eating or chatting about something. Naoko was listlessly poking at her bacon and eggs with her fork. Nemu and Uryu were nearby eating and talking and so were Yumichika and Mary. Colette was primly eating her light breakfast while Reginald, sitting next to her, was staring lustfully at Nemu or rather... her chest.

Naoko had the burning desire to throw her fork right in between his perverted eyes. Zola was quiet and even looked a little... crestfallen. Was it because her parents left and she chose to stay? She might ask. Zola seemed amicable enough to Naoko or at least someone whose company she could tolerate.

Min and her family were eating and chattering as well but in Chinese so Naoko couldn't understand a word they said. Chen, Min's Chinese Crested dog was walking around the table going to different people and begging for scraps. He put his paws on the edge of Naoko's chair, looked at her with his big brown eyes and let out a soft whine.

Naoko broke off half a piece of bacon and gave it to the delighted dog. He wagged his thin fur topped tail and happily munched on the crispy meat. The sight of the happy animal made Naoko smile a little. He finished the treat and sat looking up at her as if expecting more.

"Sorry little guy but that's all your going to get." Naoko murmured.

Chen gave a bark like huff before moving on to the next person. She looked up and saw Reginald giving her a smug ass look.

"You seem to like giving and outs to the less fortunate don't you Princess?" The smug arrogance layered his French toned voice.

Naoko was _so not_ in the mood for this kind of insinuated crap.

"Go fuck yourself." But she said that in her native Japanese tongue. So the only people who understood that were Uryu, Nemu, Yumichika and Seiichi. The others just gave her a bemused look. Uryu gapped at his sister, Nemu's eyes widen slightly, Yumichika blinked at her audacity and Seiichi gave a tired sigh.

Reginald just quirked an eyebrow and blinked dumbly at her. He was French and he didn't understand a lick of Japanese. But judging by Naoko's expression it probably wasn't anything nice. After a tense quiet pause people went back to eating and talking.

Colette brought a china tea cup to her lips and allowed a faint smirk to cross said lips.

* * *

><p>"You are very lucky Mr. Labelle doesn't know any Japanese." Seiichi sighed rubbing his temples a bit.<p>

"I apologize for letting my foul mouth loose for a moment. I didn't sleep well last night and was tired." Naoko apologized more to the old man then for her slip of the tongue.

The three of them, Naoko, Uryu and Seiichi were gathered in one of the mansion's office/study rooms. They had been asked by the Zhang family to meet with them after breakfast alone. Sophia was entertaining the rest of the guests. The door opened and in walked the powerful Chinese family.

The old woman had a head of black hair pulled into a bun topped with a silver and jade comb. She wore a flowing dress of rich green and blue. Her features were sharp on her withered face but not severe and her mossy jade eyes held ancient wisdom.

Her husband stood beside her. He looked just as old but with short grey hair instead of black like his wife. He wore a similar outfit and colors. His eyes were black but held a sort of delirious joy like that of someone who was high. There was even a faint smile on his lips.

The little boy stood somewhat hidden behind his grandfather holding Chen. He had black hair and green eyes like his sister. He held the dog closer at the sight of all the tall and intimidating adults. Min stood by her grandmother wearing a pink and red cheongsam dress, a pink floral hairpin and her silver dragon ring. She kept her gaze directed away from Naoko.

"Lady Wei and Lord Jun it's good to see you and your grandchildren. Please have a seat." Seiichi said cordially.

Wei and Min sat beside each other in separate armchairs as did Naoko and Uryu. Jun and his grandson sat on a small couch against the wall. Seiichi leaned back against the large wood desk, hands neatly folded in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. Matsuro for meeting us privately." Wei said formally. She then turned her attention to Naoko and Uryu. "I am proposing a Quánlì de Tiăozhàn."

There was a pause and the siblings exchanged brief bemused glances.

Seiichi explained, "A Quánlì de Tiăozhàn is Chinese for power challenge. Basically Lady Wei is challenging you for power specifically you Naoko."

"Me? Why?" Naoko asked.

"A Quánlì de Tiăozhàn can only be fought between the same gender as the challenger which is my granddaughter. So that leaves you Princess." The Chinese lady explained.

"Wait a minute you said 'fought' am I going to have to literally fight against Min?" Naoko questioned.

"This is a fight to the death young lady. There are two competitors and the lone winner gains the title and prestige held by the loser." Wei explained with a touch of impatience. "I understand that the timing of this proposal may be a touch inappropriate but due to _outside forces_ the challenge has been pushed."

_A... fight to the death?_ To Naoko that sounded so... barbaric. Fights to the death were so damn commonplace during her time in the Eleventh that they didn't faze Naoko after awhile. But such fights were expected in a brutish bloody division. In a gilded room in an ornate mansion such talk was painfully out of place.

"Do you accept my granddaughter's challenge Princess Ishida?" The Chinese noblewoman asked.

Naoko sat in stunned silence. She was being given the choice to fight someone to the death. Usually that didn't happen most of her fights had been kill or be killed for survival. She could decline but could that be interpreted as a sign of cowardliness and weakness? With these nobles probably. But if she accepted...

Her eyes wandered over to the young boy on the couch. Being a younger sibling herself Naoko knew she wouldn't have the heart to end Min's life.

That's it!

"I accept the challenge." The princess said boldly.

The others looked at her with surprise. Even Uryu who was aware of his sister's penchants for fights was surprised. Min's fists tightened and so did her muscles. She and Naoko could've been friends and now... she'll be forced to kill her.

Wei's painted lips raised a smidgen, "Very well. Shall we say tomorrow afternoon?"

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to kill her?" Yumichika asked.<p>

It was just him and Naoko standing off to the side near the makeshift arena outside. Naoko was tugging and stretching the muscles in her arms and legs, warming up. She was dressed in black pants with pleated ends like she did when she fought against the Royal Knights. Along with an elbow length white blouse with a blue and black vest. Her hair had been pulled into a tight bun at the base of her head.

"That's for you to wait and see." She replied tersely.

For the past day Naoko had begun to notice how close Mary and Yumichika were becoming and how angry it was making her. The two would be seen talking, taking a walk together, sitting beside each other at meals and the subtle "accidental" touches. It was slowly making her ire grow more and more virulent.

"You should get going; the match is going to start soon. You _and Mary_ will want a front seat for this." She barked.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Yumichika said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing just that you and your little piece of mousy arm candy will want a good seat."

"Arm candy? Naoko... don't tell me you're jealous of _Mary_ of all people." The Reaper said with a touch of shock.

The Quincy princess bristled at being accused of being jealous. As if she would ever subject herself to feeling such a petty emotion like that.

"Don't flatter yourself you preening shallow peacock bastard!" Naoko barked before stomping off.

She left Yumichika alone standing and gapping. Rui'iro Kujaku was quiet but he knew exactly what was on the bird man's mind.

_Don't say it._ He slowly hissed.

_Say what? Oh, you mean I told you so? Because I think I'm justified in saying that this time. I told you there was a chance she would become jealous if you became too comfortable with other women. But would you listen? No, just like always so I guess I shouldn't be surprised._ The peacock spirit huffed.

_I don't need this right now_, The Reaper mentally moaned.

Kujaku paused for a moment. _You don't really like that Mary girl like_ that _do you?_

_Of course not. But I'm not completely sure if I share such deep feelings like that for Naoko. _He confessed.

The peacock zanpakutuo spirit could sense the sincerity in his master's voice. Yumichika spoke again, quietly and a little worried.

_You don't think she'll die do you?_

Kujaku paused again before answering. _You know her better than I do Yumichika. You tell me_.

Yumichika made his way over to the makeshift stands and sat beside Nemu who looked calm and composed as usual. But when he looked closer he could see her back muscles were tense and her breathing forcibly controlled.

"Do you think Naoko will be alright?" He softly asked his fellow Reaper.

Nemu took a deep breath, "The Quincy princess has fought against many strong foes in the past ranging from Hollows to Arrancar to other Soul Reapers. I may not have any details about Min Zhang's abilities but I do have confidence that Naoko may come out of this victorious."

Yumichika bit his thumbnail nervously. He trusted Naoko's strength but she had only fought against Hollows and Soul Reapers not other Quincies. Who knew what sort of tricks this other young woman brought? What if... she's stronger then Naoko?"

_Have faith Yumichika. Naoko has an admirable stubborn will and strength. She's also very resourceful, she'll do fine._ Rui'iro Kujaku comforted his master.

The other spectators went to their seats as the match was about to start. It was mainly Quincies and the only Soul Reapers there were Yumichika, Nemu and the captain and lieutenant and a few assistants from the European Fourth Division. Uryu had insisted that there be _skilled_ medical professionals at the match Soul Reapers or not.

The crowd hushed as both women entered the field. Naoko decked in black and white with touches of blue looked across at Min. She had her hair braided and coiled into a bun atop her head and locks of ink black hair framing her face. She wore a loose satin blue shirt with white trim down the front and on the hem of the sleeves. The pants matched the shirt and she wore a blue and white sash tied at the waist.

The two girls walked up to each other at the center and shook hands. One of the elders, Philip Naoko guessed, was droning on about something but she wasn't paying attention. Min was looking straight ahead but wasn't actually seeing.

"Min do you really want to do this?" Naoko asked.

She clenched her jaw before answering. "I do what is expected of me."

_That doesn't really answer my question though_. The princess thought.

The elder finished speaking and gave the signal for the match to start. Min quickly summoned her bow and Naoko whipped out a kunai and jumped back. Using her fleet feet the princess danced and dodged the volley of rosy hued arrows. She ducked behind a large rock near the edge of the lake. Their arena was dotted with sparse trees on one end, part of the lake on the other and rocks of various sizes all around.

Naoko threw her kunai from behind her shelter. Min moved but not before the whizzing blade bit deeply into her arm before being lodged in the tree behind her. The princess took that chance and dashed out from behind her rock and pulled out and extended her double bladed staff. She swung the blade trying to cut Min but she blocked it with her bow.

Min jumped back and tried to draw an arrow but Naoko rushed her again causing her to run once more. When Naoko got to her a third time she succeeded in cutting her side, below her ribs. The Chinese girl clutched her side and jumped atop the boulder Naoko had just been hiding behind.

"Impressive. I know of very few Quincies who chose to use short range weapons... and even fewer who can wield them well." Min gasped, straightening up.

"Thanks. I've always felt that a blade felt better in my hands then a bow." Naoko replied with a slight smile.

"Now allow _me_ to show _you_ something impressive." Min disappeared from Naoko's sight after she said that.

The Quincy princess looked around but couldn't see her. Was this some sort of invisibility trick? She tried to feel out for the woman's reiatsu and found it. She was right behind her!

Naoko spun around but there was nothing there. Suddenly she felt the tip of an arrow touching her back. She cocked her head back a little to see Min standing there but Naoko couldn't feel her reiatsu.

_Is this an illusion?_ The feel of the arrow sure didn't feel like one. "How?"

"It's a technique called Huànxiàng de Gănjué I believe you would call it bait and switch. I make my reiatsu felt away from where I actually am. Quite a handy technique but difficult to master, it's a technique I pride myself on." Min explained.

"That's a nifty trick." Naoko agreed.

The two stayed stone still. Naoko knew that if she moved in the wrong direction Min's arrow would end her. But why hadn't Min fired already? She had the perfect shot and yet she hasn't taken it.

Min's fingers were slowly becoming tired and she knew her grip on the arrow would start to wan. Naoko was standing right in front of her! She had the perfect opportunity to end this, to end the princess's life and get on with her own.

She could win the power she's always dreamed of and finally have the power... to protect the one person who mattered most.

The little boy in the audience wrapped his arms a little tighter around the small dog in his lap. _Please win JieJie please. _He mentally prayed.

Naoko ducked and the sudden movement caused Min's finger to twitch and let go of the arrow. The projectile skimmed past the right side of Naoko's exposed neck leavening behind a gash and surrounding burn. Feeling warm blood gush down her neck the princess slapped her hand over the wound.

She spun around and her hand shot out at Min. But instead of hitting her Naoko grabbed the sash around her waist. She quickly tied it snuggly around her neck, pressing the knot to the gash and clenching her teeth. Min stood stunned and almost disgusted at what she had done.

The copper taste of blood lay heavy on Naoko's tongue and the smell was causing her nose to burn. She tried to work in air but it felt like the blood was coagulating inside her throat even though it really wasn't. Her vision was doubling and wavering. _I have to end this quick otherwise I'll be ended_.

Min regained her wits but before she could summon her bow Naoko swatted her hands away and almost punched her. The two started to spar using hand to hand combat, while Min was proficient in it she also found Naoko was too.

_If I can just keep her from using her bow, I may have a chance_. Naoko thought as she dodged another punch from Min.

Naoko swung her leg and hit her on the side before twisting her arm around the other woman's, locking it. The princess pulled out another kunai and was about to stab her. Naoko saw she had a clear shot to Min's heart but instead jerked her arm down and partially buried her knife in the woman's stomach.

Not enough to kill her but enough to incapacitate her.

Both girls stood leaning heavily on each other and then finally slowly falling to the ground. Naoko could feel more blood slip down her neck and soak the ground; she could see Min's blood doing the same. The princess felt pressure on her hand and looked to see Min giving her a determined hard look.

"Don't... close your... eyes..." She rasped.

Even with her slipping conscious Naoko caught the meaning and gave her a brittle wan smile. _But I've lost so much blood... and I'm so tired... can't I close them for a minute? Just a minute... that's all_.

Her vision faded to black and the last thing she felt was Min's hand tightening around hers.

* * *

><p><strong>*Phew, long enough for you? <strong>

**Quick translations: **

**Hu****à****nxi****à****ng de G****ă****nju****é—(Chinese) Phantom Feelings. The technique is like the reiatsu equivalent to throwing your voice. It confuses your opponent into think your somewhere else when you're really not. **

**JieJie—(Chinese) Sister or in this case big sister. **

**I hope you guys are a little more sympathetic towards Min and her reasons for fighting Naoko. You'll learn more about that in the next chapter. I know this chapter was mainly on Naoko's side but in the next one we will switch to other characters, variety is the spice of life. **

**Please review, I like long ones. **

**Ayame: I could interpret that in so many inappropriate ways you know. **

**Me: You just as bad as Gin.***


	27. Intertwining Threads

Chapter 26: Intertwining Threads

***Did I tell you guys how much I love and appreciate your reviews?** **^w^ Cookies! *starts gnawing happily on the head of the Gin shaped cookie* **

**Quick (possible) spoiler: I'm not entirely sure but I have a very strong firm hunch that Grimmjow is alive. Tite Kubo stop teasing us damn it!**

**You know I realized something. We haven't seen much of Colette or Reginald, now have we? Who knows what those two have been up to...?**

**Please review and remember I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, though I do have a hell of a lot of OCs.***

* * *

><p>Uryu was doing his best to quell his growing irritation. <em>How can these people be so damn calm? ! Their granddaughter almost died! Don't they care about her at all?<em> The Chinese lord and lady sat before Uryu and Nemu calm as can be.

Lady Wei spoke, "What your sister did was... remarkable."

The Quincy prince and Soul Reaper looked at the couple with surprise. That was the very last thing either of them expected to hear.

"You think so?" The prince asked.

Lord Jun nodded with a pleased smile and his wife spoke again. "Yes. Showing such mercy like that takes remarkable amounts of courage and resolve. I am proud of our granddaughter for not killing your sister as well."

Now the couple was a tad confused. Wei was the one who posed the death challenge and yet she's proud of the girls for not killing each other? That didn't make sense.

"Pardon me for sounding confused Lady Wei but... why did you bring up this match if you actually didn't want Min or Naoko to die?" Uryu asked.

"All things change, and we change with them." Jun said, his smile briefly faltered.

Nemu and Uryu gave him a curious look. The first time they hear him speak and it's some odd proverb.

"My husband has a tendency to speak in cryptic riddles and proverbs. You see we have received word that the situation in our home has grown more precarious. It seems our oldest; Gang just can't seem to place nice or at least fair with his younger brother, Min's father, Hai."

She shook her head wearily like a true mother tired of breaking up her children's petty sibling squabbles.

"That was why I chose to have the match so soon. I had thought that if Min won and gained the power that came with that victory these fights would end. But I didn't realized how shortsighted that was until Min and your sister had entered the ring. Such power wouldn't bring an end it would bring about a whole new perhaps worse beginning."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Uryu offered.

Wei briefly looked surprised before smiling lightly and softly shaking her head. "That is kind of you to offer but no. I don't believe there is anything you can do to help with _that_ situation. But I do have something in mind."

"Which would be?" The prince tried to hide any of the dread he was feeling from showing in his voice.

"My husband and I need to return home to sort this matter out personally and we'll be taking our grandson Qiang with us. I would prefer for Min to stay here where she will be safe." The older woman continued after noting the puzzled looks on the couple before her.

"You see Min is the one who will be succeeding my husband and me. It isn't just because she's the first born but because she is the most fit for the role. We need her, for our family and clan's sake, to stay alive. I know that may be one of the reasons for this recent skirmish between our sons. Min's father Hai is our younger son and we've chosen his daughter to succeed us naturally Gang is offended, to put it mildly, that we didn't choose his son Bao.

"Personally that boy is just as immature and vain as his parents and his sister Bai isn't any better. Qiang will be protected by his parents and I doubt he'll be a target for any attacks since he's not the clan's heir apparent. Hurting him will only bring trouble and pain once Min inherits the leading position." Wei reasoned.

Min is the next in line as her clan's head and because she was chosen her father and uncle are fighting it out. And it's gotten to the point where their parents have to step in and put their foot down to stop it. But one thing didn't add up...

"If you're the current heads and you're naming your granddaughter your successor then why did you skip your sons?" Uryu asked. The two men were still alive so what other reason was there to deny them the right to succession?

Wei took a slow breath and Jun patted her hand encouragingly. "Gang is, I am disappointed to say, unfit to lead our clan. He doesn't have a real head for politics or desire to do what is right for his people. Therefore we skipped him and were about to bestow it upon Hai.

"Hai is an intelligent man with good morals and respect for others. He cares deeply for his children and wife. It amazes me how we could have raised such two different people. We did something no one in our family's history had ever done.

"We gave him a choice. The choice to be the next head or stay as the profitable silk merchant he was. He chose the latter obviously. I can understand why." Her eyes seemed to glaze over looking at a distant memory.

The four were silent, letting the woman's explanation hang in the air and sink in. Uryu wasn't entirely sure if could believe them. But Min was a decent and kind person she even sacrificed a perfect chance to kill his sister. Min also seemed to care greatly for her pet dog and little brother.

But Uryu's paranoid and suspicious side was trying to take hold of his thinking. There were so many things that could go wrong if he allowed Min to stay here. But since it was just her and no one else from her family wouldn't that lower the risk of danger?

Nemu gently set her hand on his arm. Uryu could feel her assuredness that everything would be fine by taking Min in. The Quincy prince trusted her judgment above most others; she was thoroughly analytical about any situation and could determine the right course of action. If Nemu was comfortable with this then so should he.

"Your granddaughter is more than welcomed to stay here with us while you work things out at home." Uryu assured them.

Looks of relief washed over Wei and Jun briefly before they composed themselves. The older couple humbly and formally thanked Uryu for allowing Min to stay.

Before departing the room Jun looked straight at Uryu, smiled and said, "A great soul is never friendless: he always has neighbors."

* * *

><p>Something hot and soft had been wrapped tightly around her throat. It was also suffocating like a thick wool scarf had been wrapped around her neck. Her mouth felt dry and as if someone had stuffed it with cotton. She tried to swallow and regretted it immediately. It <em>hurt<em>. She gave a weak raspy cough since she couldn't cry out.

"Naoko? Can you hear me?" Someone asked.

_Wait... I know that voice... but from where?_ Her cloudy mind asked.

Naoko felt gentle fingers brush against her bangs. The gesture aroused a few bits of strength, enough for her to try and open her eyes. Everything was blurry at first and it took a few slow seconds for her vision to defog. She saw something white and gauzy like and couldn't understand what she was looking at.

Then it hit her. She was looking at the canopy that hung above her bed. She was back in her room in the mansion.

Naoko swallowed again and felt a painful burning pang. Her face pulled into a painful grimace.

"Hurts to swallow don't it?" Someone beside her asked.

She turned her head just a fraction since that was all she could manage. She saw someone sitting beside her. He had straight dark hair that fell to his chin, soft angular features that admittedly made him look a little feminine. He also sported feathers on one eye and brow. His eyes... they were purple?

_No... that wasn't right... lilac? Wait... wisteria yeah that's it._ She studied his face a little longer until it clicked. She was looking at Yumichika. _Wait a minute... wasn't I mad at him earlier about something?_ She shifted through her memories and remembered. Naoko wasn't so much as mad now but hurt that she had hurt him.

"Naoko, can you hear me?" Yumichika asked again.

He tried to keep his worry from showing in his voice. Naoko was fine; she was in bed and resting. But that didn't stop his heart from twisting at seeing her so... weak. Her eyes held a bleary sleepy look and her skin was an unhealthy white. The bandages around her neck almost blended in with her skin.

The sight of the wound on her neck made the skin on his neck crawl. Each time his eyes landed there he couldn't help gulping and massaging the front his own neck. The gigai covered up the scar and he knew it was thin and faint but to him it felt like the world could see that scar.

"Yumi... chi... ka?" Naoko rasped painfully. "Bro... ther?"

It was torture to speak, move, swallow and even breathe. She tried not to let it show on her face too much. It might just be the two of them but damn it she had her pride!

"I'm here Naoko. You're brother is in a bit of a meeting with Min's grandparents. He didn't look too happy. " He said quietly as he brushed her bangs again. "Captain Robinsdale left you something for the pain; do you want to take it?"

Naoko nodded jumping at the chance to alleviate the itching burning pain. Yumichika grabbed a glass that was sitting on the nightstand. He slid his hand under her head and gently lifted it off the pillow. He slowly tipped the glass and let the cloudy water slip into her mouth and down her throat.

The cool water had a chalky taste but Naoko wasn't complaining. It felt like heaven as it moistened her mouth and eased the pain in her throat. After a few sips Yumichika pulled the cup away and set it aside. Naoko fell back against the pillow with a sigh of relief.

"Feel better?"

"Much," Naoko rasped.

"Good, now Captain Robinsdale left a few details concerning your injury. He recommends staying in bed for the rest of the day and perhaps tomorrow if you're still feeling weak. Try not to take showers but rather baths and be careful when you wash your hair so you don't get much or any soap and water on your wound. Rest your voice as much as possible and if you must speak make it no louder than a stage whisper." Yumichika listed off.

_I don't think I could talk any louder than a stage whisper if I tried. And I would so rather take a shower then a bath._ Naoko mentally complained. Then another thought occurred. _I pretty much can't speak... which means I won't be able to verbally defend myself from the snide backhand comments from the other nobles. Aw crap..._

"You also have to rub some of this on the wound and surrounding flesh." Yumichika held up a small round tin with a spring green colored lid. "Aside from a small laceration there was some mild first degree burning around it. He said it should be gone in time for the masquerade ball next week so it's nothing to worry about."

_Wait a minute... the ball is next week? That can't be right, it can't be that close_. She did a quick count of the past days and realized that the ball really _was_ next week.

Naoko nodded, taking it in the rest of what he said. Sounds like she got off pretty easy unlike...

The princess gasped and was about to bolt upright in bed but Yumichika gently gripped her shoulders and kept her down.

"Min... is she... okay?" She croaked.

"Min is fine. She's resting down the hall. That stab wound from your attack wasn't fatal it was actually pretty shallow." The Reaper answered, he really looked at her as something clicked. "You weren't trying to kill her at all were you? You just wanted to incapacitate her. But if that's true then why go through the whole death match in the first place?"

The princess bit her lip as her eyes darted away. If she had refused the challenge it would've been seen as cowardly but Naoko didn't have the heart to kill someone who had done her no harm.

"If it's a long explanation then I'll wait until your throat heals enough if you want to tell me." Yumichika relented after a moment of silence.

Then Naoko remembered their little argument before the match. Regret and shame coalesced in her heart at what she had said. She licked her dry lips before asking.

"Are you... still mad?"

"Mad? About what?" Yumichika asking, blinking at her.

"Fight... before match..." She rasped.

It dawned on the Reaper; he had almost forgotten the harsh words they had exchanged earlier that day. He had been so concerned and worried that being mad or hurt was the last thing on his mind.

"No, Naoko. I'm not mad I never was. I'm sorry if I made you think I was becoming close with Mary. She looked so lost and I was just trying to help. I'm sorry Naoko." He apologized.

Still feeling a little suspicious Naoko warily eyed him. "You... like her?"

Yumichika shook his head and gently held Naoko's hand. "Not in the way that I like you."

He gently pressed his lips to the back of her fingers.

Her cheeks went from marble white to cherry blossom pink. Naoko was really hoping it was the painkillers that were making her a tad delusional because then it would explain why she did this.

She gently pulled his hand and repeated the gesture of kissing his fingers.

The princess smiled a little at seeing him blush too.

Her eyes soon started becoming heavy and drooping. The blood loss from her wound was starting to affect her again. Yumichika let his slim fingers brush Naoko's bangs again.

"Sleep Naoko, you need to rest." He softly commanded. "I can leave so you can-"

"No." She said sharply and then winced. "Stay."

The Reaper sat back down after hearing her command. He felt strangely privileged that she wanted him to stay. Yumichika interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Very well, I'll stay here with you my princess."

* * *

><p>Rui'iro Kujaku was leaning against the marble gazebo twirling a white lily between his fingers. He paused and rested the soft petals against his lips. Something was <em>changing<em> in this inner world. Kujaku just couldn't decipher if it was bad or good. He could feel the land and air being infused with something.

He calmed his mind and focused on what was there. _I know that reiatsu..._

The spirit opened his eyes and chuckled, "Well I'll be damned. Naoko and Yumichika's reiatsu signatures are intertwining naturally."

He could feel it. The two reiatsus intertwining like two plant vines perfectly matched in harmony. And it wasn't happening because the couple was doing it consciously but rather unconsciously. Blue and green coiling around each other like...

"Like they were meant to be. Maybe my earlier theory wasn't so crazy after all." He sniffed the heavenly scented lily. "The difficult part is getting them to believe me. I wonder if Kirahime has noticed anything different in her world."

* * *

><p><em>She didn't kill her. Naoko had the perfect opening to stab that Zhang girl's heart but instead she left a shallow wound on her stomach. Why? Was the princess feeling merciful? Or is there a bigger plan she has? Again Naoko proves to be... interesting.<em> Colette Desrosier thought as she slowly sauntered down a bare hallway.

If she had been the one fighting she would've killed her opponent swiftly. But she preferred not to risk getting blood on her clothes. Physical battles just didn't appeal to her; they were nowhere near as thrilling and satisfying as verbal debates and political fights.

Colette soon found herself in an empty music room. Plush dusty rose carpeting, white and gold walls with matching tall windows. There were a few pieces of furniture like a couch and chair. But what caught her eye was the gleaming ink black grand piano in the center. She slowly walked up to the majestic ebony instrument.

The ebony and ivory keys glowed softly in the late afternoon sun. A pattern of black and white, yin and yang, good and evil. Two colors so different yet intertwine to create melodious harmony.

_A pair of colors from two completely different ends of the spectrum. Just like us Naoko,_ Colette thought as she gently ran her fingers over the keys. _But I wonder... which one of us is more like the pure ivory or the deep ebony._

Her powder blue eyes saw the brass plate right above the keys that said _Steinway & Sons_. It didn't surprise her that this was a Steinway piano. The highest of society deserved nothing short of the very best. She had one back home as well, an ancient dusty thing that surprisingly still worked.

She sat down on the matching black bench and set her fingers atop the keys lightly. Memories of being a small girl sitting at a grand piano appeared before her mind's eye. A small frail looking child sitting beside a taller woman with a kind face and voice. On the woman's other side sat a little boy with light hazel eyes and short russet red hair.

She remembers the woman complimenting her as she pressed the right keys for the song. She reminisces about the warm tender feelings at hearing those sincere compliments. But mostly she recalls the flush on her cheeks and speeding heart at hearing the young boy praise and smile at her.

Colette felt the keys move as she pressed down and the soft notes that followed. The muscle memory in her fingers took over and her fingers started skillfully dancing over the keys. More memories of that boy flowed through her head as she played. Finally the song ended and the last note faded away in the air.

_If I want to return to even a shadow of those former days then I need to keep moving forward... for you Armel_. Colette thought as she softly touched the piano keys.

She straightened up and whipped around when she heard the door open. Mary hesitantly peeked inside and blushed in embarrassment at seeing Colette there.

"Oh forgive me I-I thought this room was empty. I'll b-be going—"Mary stuttered.

"Wait a moment Mary. I was actually looking for you before I was distracted. I want to speak with you. Please come in." Colette said with firm coolness. _You're a good actress Mary; now let's see how good you really are_.

"A-Alright." The mousy woman said quietly.

Colette's powder blue eyes studied her as she closed the door.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_.

* * *

><p><strong>*Done. I never realized it before but fan fiction writing can be very therapeutic. Kirahime is Nemu's zanpakutuo if you forgot. And yes Naoko and Yumichika are together but for how long? And what sort of calamity will they be hit with next?<strong>

**And what the hell is it with me and these long chapters lately? I usually write 2,000-2,500 words but now they're well over 3,000. **

**A hint about Mary, remember what Aizen taught us about people looking too innocent for their own good. **

**In the next chapter I'm going to divulge into Zola's history. I've spent a lot of time working out the details for that one. And Naoko and Min have a friendship/ heart-to-heart talk. Friendship fluff and angst abound. **

**Ayame:*eating a Hitsugaya shaped cookie* Back stories are always fun and maybe Colette isn't all that bad. Please review guys, we cherish each and every review especially the longer more detailed ones.***


	28. Confessions of a Teenage Princess

Chapter 27: Confessions of a Teenage Princess

***I love you all so much~! w SasuTenLuvr you are certainly crazier when you're sleep deprived but I still love you. For the past two weeks I've been sleep deprived too... damn college. If you like the names for my characters go to behindthename. com to find out the meanings, each one is unique and I chose them for a reason. **

**I'm so close to finishing my online summer class. Just a little longer and it'll be done. That's what I keep telling myself. The class isn't hard it's just the teacher can be a bit of a bitch and make it hard for me and the other students. **

**The strange thing is my frustration from that class fueled me to write me chapters. It takes a great effort on my part to get off my lazy ass and type them. *shrugs***

**Now did I ever **_**say**_** Mary was evil? Don't jump to conclusions people! **

**Naoko: You're confusing them EmpressSaix. That's supposed to be Gin's job.**

**Me: Am I? Besides even ****if ****Mary was evil you guys wouldn't even know how deep her cruelty runs. And one more thing my family and I are going to be out of town next Friday. We're going to be celebrating America's birthday in Canada... makes sense right? **

**So the next chapter (if I get it typed up while away) will be posted Sunday July 8****th****. That's because we don't get home until late Saturday night and I know I will be dead tired by then. Speaking of dead tired our plane leaves 6 AM that means we have to be at the airport at four! But at least we get to see fireworks over Niagara Falls~! **

**Please enjoy this chapter and review. ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame, or Seirin just lots and lots of OCs.***

* * *

><p>After much entreating and puppy dog eyes Naoko had finally persuaded Yumichika to help her go see Min. The Reaper reluctantly relented and helped the princess out of bed and into her robe and slippers. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist since her walking was a little shaky and she could fall over.<p>

"You'd think after all these years of being around Yachiru I'd be immune to the puppy dog eyes." Yumichika bemoaned.

Naoko let out a raspy giggle. No one could resist puppy dog eyes especially from someone who could turn into an actual dog. Naoko bet that not even Byakuya Kuchiki could resist or even the Head Captain.

The pair shuffled down the carpeted hallway and was nearing Min's room when a small boy just came out. He was the one Naoko had seen earlier with Min and her grandparents. He had soft light jade eyes and short black hair. The boy could be no older than seven or eight.

He looked up at them in surprise first but recognized Naoko and smiled widely. He ran up to her and bowed deeply.

"Gănxiè nĭ bù shā wŏ jiejie de wĕidà gōngzhŭ."

Naoko blinked in confusion at him. Yumichika though understood what he said thanks to the translating earpiece he was still wearing.

"He's thanking you for not killing his sister." The Reaper translated.

"Oh... well you're welcome." She said to the small boy.

Yumichika translated again and the little boy brightened up and bowed again before running off. At first Naoko was confused as to why he would thank her for not killing his sister. But if the roles had been reversed and Naoko had been forced to watch Uryu fight to the death with someone and then have him be spared. Well... she might be grateful too.

Her Reaper guide gently nudged the door open and Naoko slid herself in. She gestured for Yumichika to wait outside both as to keep watch and to give her and Min some privacy. Reluctantly he complied before she shut the door.

Min's room was one that hadn't been used by Naoko and company the first time they came here. It was a gilded room like the others but painted and decorated with peach, pink and gold colors. The Chinese Quincy lay in the plush bed swaddled in silky sheets. She looked just as wan as Naoko did. When the princess approached Chen lifted his head up which could hardly be seen over the sea of the peach pink duvet.

Naoko pulled up a chair and could see that Min was awake but still a little sleepy. _Painkillers most likely_, she thought recognizing the faint haze in the other woman's eyes. Min pulled herself upright to look presentable to her superior.

She gave a slight bow of her head, "Princess Ishida."

Naoko did the same, "Lady Zhang."

Silence hung in the air. Then Chen crawled over the folds of the plush blanket over to Naoko and leaned over to smell her. After his scent inspection he allowed Naoko to pet him. That action seemed to diffuse any awkward tension that was hanging around.

"How... are you?" Naoko croaked.

Min's shoulders relaxed, "I am fine now. The wound has been treated and deemed harmless. I just need to rest for a few days and I will be well again."

"Good... to hear." The princess rasped.

"And what about you?" Min asked in return.

Naoko fumbled for a moment on how to word it using the least possible words. "Fine... not too... bad."

"It seems that wound has affected your voice. I deeply apologize for wounding you. I know it was a fight to the death but I still feel guilty for hurting you." The other woman apologized.

"It's okay. I've had worse." Naoko resisted the urge to cringe and grimace. Talking for more than five seconds straight really hurt. She touched her neck and was relieved when she didn't feel anything warm and wet.

Another minute of silence before Min spoke quietly.

"My grandmother put me up for that challenge. You see there are some... problems at home that seem to have been getting worse while we are away. My father and uncle's fights for power are growing worse and I know it's because I was named the clan head successor.

"Power struggles between men are much more bloody and physical then fights between women. Though women are much more ruthless."

Both smiled and lightly laughed at that. It was true after all; men thought they could hold all the power and that they were strongest. But women were the true holders of power, they could destroy the strongest men with the right words at the right times.

"I do want to become the next clan head and it is for the power such a position gives... but not for the reasons you think. With power comes protection. I could hire a whole army of guards to protect my brother if I wanted too. I could become stronger then my conniving lowlife relatives and keep them at bay.

"I just want to protect my little brother like a good big sister." The Chinese lady finished.

Naoko couldn't help but stare in shock and amazement at her. She couldn't help but some of herself in the women before her. They both wanted to protect their respective brothers any way they could. The two girls had a common ground they could now build up from. Now they didn't possibly have Zola as an ally but maybe Min too.

"How old... is he?" The Japanese Quincy asked.

A soft sisterly smile spread across Min's lips. "He's only seven and his name is Qiang. He can be a handful sometimes not to mention that he gets into my stuff all the time. He likes to run around with Chen and listen to grandfather's stories. He is a very sweet innocent little boy and I just want him to stay sweet and innocent."

Naoko smiled in understanding and gently gripped Min's hand. The other woman returned the gesture and sank back against her pillows as she regaled more stories about her troublesome little brother.

* * *

><p>Two days passed after the death match between Naoko and Min. The Zhang heiress's grandparents and brother had departed for their home. Qiang had adamantly refused to leave his sister's side; it was both adorable and sad how he clung to her and begged to stay. Min gently pried him off and persuaded him to go with their grandparents on the promise that he would stay safe and be good and that she would return home soon.<p>

Not long after they left Mary's parents and brother did as well. They said there was some pressing matter they absolutely had to attend to personally back in the United States. Mary would be staying in Germany though with some personal maid of hers.

It was odd that they had to leave so soon too and the way they left was odd. They seemed nervous about something and appeared to want to get out of town as soon as possible. When the siblings asked about it the couple and their son just brushed it off as nothing and left quickly.

Aside from the sudden takes of leave their attention was now focused on the upcoming masquerade ball. Even though it had just been the first day it was kind of fun to pick the decorations, the music and what food to serve. The party seemed like it might actually be fun and a normal party with no one trying to kill them. It was all so dazzling.

Uryu was sitting in an empty parlor room with Nemu and leafing through a catalogue of masquerade dresses. He had an idea for a dress for both Naoko and Nemu. A masquerade dress could be very ornate and a challenge, one that Uryu was happy to take on.

The door to the parlor creaked open and Zola took a step in before realizing that it was already occupied.

"Oh, please forgive me. I thought this room was empty, I will leave." She said quickly.

"Wait a minute Miss Afolayan you don't have to leave because of us. The room is big enough to all of us." Uryu said. That was true the parlor room couldn't really be called small but it wasn't as large as some of the other rooms in the mansion.

The African lady paused in the doorway but relented and sat in one of the armchairs by the window. She was dressed in an orange and yellow blouse with khaki pants and wore a matching headscarf. The bright colors seemed to contradict her somber and solemn mood.

"Are you alright Miss Afolayan?" Nemu asked quietly.

"Have you ever wished to be alone and yet not actually _be_ alone? It is such a confusing and frustrating feeling." Zola confessed as she rested her head on her hand.

Uryu and Nemu have had that feeling. The feeling of desperately wanting company and yet wanting everyone to leave you alone at the same time.

"Is something wrong?" Uryu inquired.

Her burnt sienna eyes studied him carefully for a few tense minutes. She then straightened up her posture and rested her arms against her knees and lowered her head. Her shoulders relaxed after an audible exhale and she looked back up at them.

"To put it simply things are... not well back in my home country. People are becoming restless and I feel great danger is brewing just over the horizon." The Afolayan lady admitted. "My people are demanding for a new leader, they want my father gone and I do not blame them."

The last part surprised Uryu and Nemu especially with that wistful tone she used at the end.

"You see my home country, Africa, is divided in half by the Soul Reapers as to who has jurisdiction over where. Africa is a very large country and can't be handled by just one of the Goteis. The eastern half is considered American territory while the west belongs to Europe.

"My clan rests on the border of the territories. It is difficult when dealing with Hollows because one could enter either side but any Reaper from the other side can't go after it. Soul Reapers are apparently very territorial. As such my clan is often attacked by said monsters and the Reapers can't tell whose side it's on and who should go after it. We try to deal with the Hollows ourselves but when we do the Soul Reapers become furious with us, saying we shouldn't be doing their job."

She scoffed at the last part and her eyes briefly held a scornful hate. One that Uryu could very well relate too since his eyes held such an emotion just last year. But then her eyes softened and became somber again.

"We tell them that we either die in the maws of a hellish beast or the metal from their blades. We tell them we have no other choice and that we refuse to be picked off by the beasts. But they don't listen and I cannot blame them. The Soul Reapers rarely attack us but... but that hasn't stopped some of my people from attacking them including my father."

Zola swallowed thickly and looks away out the window. Her eyes didn't appear somber but instead shameful. There was more to this and Uryu could feel it, much more. The pair waited patiently for Zola to work up the strength to continue. Her voice sounded quiet and strained.

"For years my father has secretly been having his men kidnap random Soul Reapers who venture too close to our clan's land. He has them... tortured and brutally killed. But he is very good at hiding his tracks and is able to fool the Soul Reapers into thinking the disappearances were caused by something else. Soon they started to learn to leave our territory alone completely."

Something wasn't adding up in Uryu's head about her story. "Miss Afolayan—"

"Please... call me Zola."

The prince acknowledged that and continued. "Zola something doesn't make sense. Your clan was having a Hollow problem because the Soul Reapers were having disputes about territory. I can understand you father being angry with them for not getting over such a petty issue and doing their job. But why kidnap and kill them? It would only serve to drive them completely away; wouldn't it have made the Hollow problem worse? His actions seem counterproductive. And not to state the obvious but why don't your people move somewhere else?"

The African princess gave him a rueful hollow smile and short laugh. "That's exactly it. With the Soul Reapers gone the Hollows grew in number and it became hard even for us to handle them. People were being taken down left and right, one after another. Each night becomes a desperate struggle to live to see the next day. Disease and famine are the last things we have to worry about.

"My people are slowly turning against my father and rightfully blaming him for this horrific mess they are now in. There are talks of a war brewing and a coup d'état being planned. I do not know if this is true but I do know my peoples growing resentment of my father is.

"And moving isn't really an option. A lot of them are too stubborn to move and generations of my people have lived on that land. It is very fertile and good for crops and growing food for the animals. Plus any area where spiritually aware people gather is going to attract Hollows. There are times when I think our race is too stubborn for its own good."

She paused and drew in a breath as though drawing in all her courage. "I plan to stop this by overthrowing my father and reestablishing connections with Soul Reapers from both Europe and America. I am old enough to do so but I require a great deal of influential help. That is why I chose to stay here, to try and gain some assistance."

"Help as in from my sister and I?" Uryu ventured.

"Yes, and from other nobles. I've tried to talk with other African Quincy nobles but a lot of them are either too afraid of my father or too loyal to him. All I would need is you saying that you support me and if things go wrong a place to stay." She explained.

Even though Zola made it sound simple Uryu knew that it was probably more complicated than that. The prince wasn't entirely comfortable in dabbling unsupervised in political matters; this was something he'd bring up to Matsuro later.

"I'll see what we can do. I'm not well versed in politics and I'd like to discuss this further with someone who has more experience." Uryu answered. Zola stared at him for a minute and accepted his answer. It was better then what she had hoped for.

"I am surprised that as his daughter you do not share his sentiments on Soul Reapers. How did that change?" Nemu now asked. So much of this woman reminded her of herself.

"Just because he is my father does not mean we share the same viewpoints on certain issues. He abandoned the title as my father to chase after his vengeful goals." Her eyes shown with a sadness of a daughter mourning for her living father.

"My views are different because I was saved by a Soul Reaper. I was young and running from a Hollow. It was a large demonic beast that was intent on eating me. As fate would have it I tripped and couldn't get myself to stand up and keep running. I was far too scared.

"Then when I was certain the beast would devour me a Soul Reaper appeared. He was a large man that stood between me and the Hollow. He took his large sword and cleaved the creature in twain. When the creature dissipated I was then fearful that he would turn and kill me.

"I had heard stories of how seemingly kind Soul Reapers would turn and mercilessly kill a Quincy. But this man did not; he merely sheathed his sword and helped me stand up. He was very gentle and kind despite being so large and muscular. He even escorted me home to make sure no Hollows attacked me on the way.

"On that day I learned that not all Soul Reapers were evil or villainous. Some could be very kind and that they truly did want to protect us. But the most stunning revelation of that day was that my father was wrong. I learned that even my parents could misjudge people. For an eleven year old that was quite a realization." Zola finished.

Uryu and Nemu let her story sink in. They both could clearly pick out parts of her experience and match with their own. For Uryu he greatly relate to when his views were changed after his first confrontation with Ichigo and the rivalry/friendship they developed.

For Nemu it was being saved by someone who you were taught to hate. Only to realize that they are actually very kind and that you were misled by someone you called a father. She also knew very well what it was like to have a father whose actions you did not agree with.

A father you wished to stop but unlike Zola, Nemu couldn't bring herself to stop her late father's horrid experiments on the Quincies. Her green eyes darted to Uryu, experiments that he will never know about so long as she lives. It was bad enough that the Quincies here hated her just because she was a Soul Reaper they didn't need any more incentive.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zola asked looking at them.

"No, it's just..." Uryu and Nemu shared a glance before Uryu turned back to Zola. "There are parts of your story that relate to us more then you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we both know exactly what it's like to have a father who you... don't agree with. We know what it's like to not see eye to eye with them." Uryu's eyes became distant. "We know that very well."

Zola looked at them with a look of surprise and warmth. "It seems even though we live thousands of miles apart we can still have some very deep similarities."

* * *

><p>Colette sat alone in a dimmed room, the thick curtains drawn almost close behind her. She gently played with a small rose colored glass perfume shaped bottle in front of her. Gently moving back and forth with one finger. Such a small delicate object and yet it contained something that could cause discord amongst even the closest of friends and lovers.<p>

If used properly of course. Elixirs such as this one need to be used with care and in the right manner otherwise it's useless. Just like people. People need to be manipulated the right way otherwise they were useless.

_And speaking of useless people..._

The door opened and in walked timid little Mary. She tugged nervously on her lacey dress. Honestly it looked like a dress that belonged on an eight year old not a fifteen year old. Colette resisted the urge to tear the dress off and stick her in something more suitable for her age.

"Y-You wanted... to see me?" Mary asked fretfully.

"Yes, I have something for you." The French redhead said coolly. She handed the rose colored glass bottle to the nervous brunette.

She delicately took the bottle. Her coal eyes looked at the other woman for answer as to what it was and what to do with it.

"That bottle contains a special drug; you know... the one told you about the last time we conversed." Mary nodded and Colette continued. "I'm giving you the liberty to use it how you see fit. The only thing I ask is that you cause as much discord as possible especially for our dear princess."

Between the siblings Colette felt Naoko was the bigger threat not her brother. The French woman hated to admit it but Naoko struck an uneasy cord in her. The worst part was the princess didn't even _do_ anything to cause such a feeling. It made no sense.

Mary gently turned the bottle around in her hands. She licked her lips and gave a few shaky breaths before nodding. Silently agreeing to Colette's request.

"Very good, you may leave now." The red head dismissed.

The mousy brunette gave a jerky bow and scurried away from the blue eyed black widow. With the sound of the soft click of the door closing Colette rested her steepled hands against her face.

_And so the web begins to grow with new threads to snatch more prey for the hungry spider..._

* * *

><p><strong>*A note to Fanfiction... stop with all the format changes! Seriously everything looked fine before!<strong>

**Another seriously long chapter. Remember I won't be updating until July 8****th****. I hope you guys liked the more details I gave about Min and Zola; I hope Zola's story about her father wasn't too confusing. It also looks like these girls have more in common with our royal siblings eh? :) **

**And just what is that spider of a girl Colette planning now? **

**Ayame: Spiders are evil. So just to set the record straight... is Mary evil? **

**Me: You're just going to have to wait and find out if she is or if I'm feeding you a red herring. **

**Seirin: Herrings are nasty just like sardines. **

**Me: Very true, so please review guys or I'll have Gin feed you herring and sardine ice cream. I know this is early but since my next chapter will be late... HAPPY (early) 4****TH**** OF JULY!***


	29. Opening Pandora's Box

Chapter 28: Opening Pandora's Box

***Hey guys I'm terribly sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. Saturday my family returned home and after unpacking I was dead tired and I felt the same Sunday plus I didn't feel so great. But I feel a lot better and more rested. The next chapter will be posted on time on Friday. If you forgive me please review.**

**Niagara Falls was lovely even though it was mostly hot and humid outside. Plus we went to Toronto too which was kind of fun. And Canada taxes you on everything and it's made worse because they have TWO different taxes you have to pay. I think we paid around 500 dollars on food alone! Granted there were six of us but still...**

**I hope all of you are finding ways to stay cool and hydrated these past few days especially those of you who live in the east coast and mid part of the US. And... *looks around at the charred mess***

**That's it no more vacations! You people can't be trusted!**

**Seirin: Don't blame us! It was Flynn's fault! He was the one who went nuts with the fireworks!**

**Stanley: *lays on the ground covered in ash and smoke* That... was... awesome~!**

**Me: *pinches the bridge of nose and sighs* I thought we could take a break from Naoko and Uryu's plights and see what Ichigo and co. are up to. We'll have to back track a little, this takes place the morning after chapter 24. Plus I've got a Fourth of July omake at the end of this chapter. ^.^ **

**Also if you think the characters in this arc have parent issues just wait until the next arc. You guys are going to be wondering how my characters have remained sane. XD **

**So please review and I in no way own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame. You should all know by now who I own.***

* * *

><p>Ryuken awoke feeling better than he expected to. He took a few slow deep breaths purposefully expanding his chest and testing his half healed wounds. He looked at the clock resting on the nightstand and it read a quarter to nine. The elder Quincy was surprised; he never slept that late even if he was sick.<p>

He let out a low sigh as he stretched and slowly rose out of bed. Sakura must be behind it. She probably had shut his alarm off so he could sleep and possibly called in sick for him too. If it had been anyone but Sakura who did that Ryuken would've said they overstepped their bounds.

But it seemed between him and Sakura it seemed like there were no bounds.

He dressed and made his way downstairs. There Sakura had her back to him and was looking outside. Her hair had gone from ink black to a deep chestnut brown. She had her phone pressed to her ear and her tense muscles showed her irritation at whomever she was talking to.

She turned when she felt him coming and smiled. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

He lightly wrapped his arms around her middle, "Better thanks to you."

Sakura smiled before she was roused back to her conversation over the phone. "Yes Captain Kuchiki I'm still here. I just need you to check in on my division while I and Naomi are gone. Yes I know spontaneous departures can put other divisions in a pinch. Yes it's true that I do take on some of the paperwork from the Third and Ninth divisions.

"Cut them some slack, those two came from completely different countries and cultures. They're learning as fast as they can but they still need help. Hey, don't bring Flynn's nationality into this. It doesn't matter if he's American it doesn't make him any smarter or dumber than anyone else.

"Well asking the Head Captain for help would be suicidal, Yoruichi seems to constantly be tangled up with Urahara and Unohana is constantly busy with her own work. I don't know Captain Komamaru well enough to ask him, we all know Captain Kyoraku doesn't even touch his own paper work and Captain Hitsugaya does all his division's work.

"And the only reason the Eleventh hasn't fallen to paper ruin is because Yumichika did all of it three months in advance. Urahara is again tied up with Yoruichi and Ichigo has his own work to do I can't pile it on the poor boy on a good conscience."

She paused and leaned back allowing her head to rest against Ryuken's shoulder. He could hear snippets of the other end that was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and it sounded like he was given Sakura a monotone rehearsed dressing down.

"Are you going to help me or not? Think of it as helping out a fellow captain. Okay fine is there something I can give you in return?"

Another pause before she spoke again. "Yachiru is just a little girl who loves you for some unfathomable reason. And who says she even visit my division—"

She was cut off but then retorted, "That is not true I do not give Yachiru extra sugary sweets in order to make her hyper and unleash her upon you. But if you're asking for me to find a way to make her less of a bother then I think that can be arranged." She paused before smiling victorious. "Thank you very much Captain Kuchiki, good bye."

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki set the phone down after ending his discussion with the Captain of the Fifth. Honestly did that woman really think he had nothing better to do then paperwork? He actually had plans this coming evening and he would not cancel them, not again.<p>

With their schedules it was difficult for Byakuya and Mihana Kuroki to work a day or night they could see each other. Through a fault on his part Byakuya was forced to cancel their previously arranged meeting and rearrange for this evening. He would not forgo another date with her again.

He glanced at the clock. His own division's paperwork took a good part of the day and now with the addition of three other divisions there was a certain chance he wouldn't get out until tomorrow night. He needed help... he glanced over at Renji sitting and filling out his share of work.

"Lieutenant Abarai... do you have any plans for this evening?" The nobleman asked.

Renji looked up at his captain and blinked before answering. "Not really Captain why?"

That wasn't entirely true. He was planning on going out drinking with some friends like he normally does but something told him it didn't matter if he actually had plans or not.

"Good, I need you to collect and finish the more imperative paperwork from the Third, Fifth and Ninth Divisions."

"Wait... why?" The lieutenant asked trying not to sound like he was complaining.

"Because Captain Ishida and her lieutenant were called away to the Living World, Captain Flynn still has difficulty reading and writing kanji as does Captain Diallo and lieutenant Hisagi is vacationing in... India I believe for now and the Third doesn't even have a lieutenant.

"So the task of completing the documents that require the attention of a captain or lieutenant of each division falls upon us." Byakuya explained with cold sternness.

_Us? What do you mean us? I'm the one who will be doing all the paperwork_. Renji mentally groaned.

Next time his captain asked if had plans he was going to say yes whether he really did or not.

* * *

><p>She flipped her phone shut and sighed. "All I ask from him to do is to check on my division and you'd think I was asking the world from him."<p>

"Are you sure that's all you asked of him?" Ryuken asked, resting his head against hers.

"Well... that and maybe do some pressing paperwork from mine, the Third and Ninth Division's. But in my defense that's not a lot and I would do it but I'm here." His wife defended.

"Sure." Ryuken said with a touch of dry sarcasm. "You shut my alarm clock off and called me in sick didn't you?"

"You need to rest as much as you can. Your wounds may be half healed but I would feel comfortable if they were completely healed. I asked Mihana to keep things in order while you're gone."  
>She gently commanded.<p>

"I suppose that's fair, I know it's futile to talk you out of something. At least I'll have you to myself for a few days." Her husband said.

The couple stood together before Sakura spoke. "Do you still have that box that my father left me?"

"I believe so, why?"

"Well, I never did get a chance to see what was inside."

Taking the hint Ryuken led her to his office and Sakura looked up to see the wooden box sitting at the top of the bookcase. It looked the exact same the last time she had seen except coated heavily with dust. She pulled a stool over to stand on and reach for it. Or she would have except...

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed and fell off the stool and crawled to the farthest wall away from the box.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down to the trembling woman.

With a shaky finger Sakura pointed at the box and stuttered, "S-Spider."

Ryuken blinked at her and held back an annoyed sigh. "Are you still afraid of spiders?"

The Quincy captain clamped her hands over her head and pulled her knees in. "Evil vile creepy eight-legged freaks."

Rolling his eyes slightly at his wife for being scared of some tiny insect. Then again he couldn't really blame her for still being afraid. When Sakura was young her twin sister dumped a jar full of dead and living spiders on Sakura while she slept. Sakura didn't sleep for two weeks after that and had developed a crippling arachnophobia.

He stood on the stool and saw a tiny black spider sitting still on the box. Ryuken swatted the little bug away and grabbed the dusty box. He then coaxed Sakura to come out her tightly curled ball and helped her sit down at the chair at his desk. The woman's hands were trembling and her breathing was a little ragged.

Ryuken gently rubbed her arms, "Sakura calm down. It's gone now. You're alright."

The shaking woman slowly calmed down and regained her composure. Her pale finger brushed away some more dust from the box. Her keen eyes caught a small inscription carved in the wood. 'Knowledge is key'.

Her brows knitted together as she picked up the box and turned it around. There was a key hole but it was painted on. Sakura slowly moved her fingers all over box trying to find some hint. Then she felt a thin fissure, she pushed the small section of wood and it moved.

"It's a puzzle box." She said with some surprise. "Whatever is in here my father didn't anyone to get it."

Sakura started moving and sliding different panels until the lid popped open. She and Ryuken exchanged glances before she cautiously pulled the lid away. Inside was a folded letter, a pair of fine pens, a small worn book, three pictures and a beautiful Quincy cross.

Ryuken gently took the worn book and flipped through the pages. They were filled with poems, odes, eulogies, haikus and many more. "I didn't know your father was poet."

"Neither did I." Sakura replied while looking at the pictures.

One was of Uryu when he was about a month old. On the back written in neat writing was 'Uryu Nov. 27th.' Another was of her and her twin sister when they were young girls. Sada was sticking her tongue out at the camera and Sakura was smiling. The last picture was of Sakura with shorter hair smiling widely and written on the back was, 'my little spring time muse, Sakura age 10'.

She set the pictures down, reached for the letter and opened it. Her blue eyes slowly moved across each line and taking in what was written. Her curiosity slowly morphed into abject horror and disgust. Ryuken looked up from the book and saw her pale ill complexion.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked.

She handed him the letter wordlessly. He read it and was shocked that a family could something like _that_ to their own kin and others.

"I-I don't... even know what to say about... _that_. I knew your family was..."

"My family was sick and psychopathically twisted." Sakura hissed as she laid her head on her hands, trying to will away her disgust.

_This may truly be Pandora's Box after all._ Ryuken noticed something at the corner of the paper, "Sakura did you see this?"

She looked at what he was pointing at. The letter was dated the day right before her parents died.

"I don't suppose Soul Reapers believe in coincidences do they?"

"It would be nice to but my intuition is telling me this is far from a coincidence." Sakura said holding the letter in one hand and propping her head against the other.

She re-read a particular paragraph and felt a new wave of hatred and revulsion at her mother.

* * *

><p>"I think this is a perfect example of a Mexican Standoff."<p>

Rukia and Naomi stood stock still with just a few feet of space between them. The Thirteenth lieutenant looked like a deer caught in headlights. While the Fifth lieutenant gazed at the other with cool disinterest while holding her phone. Both men dared not to breathe out of fear for ruining this moment.

Naomi gave a slight jerk of her head, "Kuchiki."

Rukia repeated the gesture, "Yamamoto."

Spring green eyes clashed with cool amethyst. Then Rukia noticed the bandage across Naomi's nose.

"What happened to...?" She tapped her nose to signal what she was asking.

The blonde's face remained even. "That is none of your concern. I'm guessing you're here to celebrate Ichigo's birthday with his family?"

"Yes, what about you? Why are you here?" Rukia said trying to sound neutral.

"Again that is none of your concern." Naomi replied.

They relapsed into silence both staring the other down and refusing to back down and break eye contact.

Yuzu broke the tension, "Lunch is ready everyone."

Naomi casually walked to the kitchen and Rukia followed. Isshin and Ichigo watched the girls walk away before untangling themselves from each other.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"Naomi and Rukia... they don't get along well and it's not entirely because their zanpakutuos are two completely different elements. You know fire and ice. Ichigo do you know anything about the lieutenant before Rukia?" The former captain asked.

"Just bits and pieces from Ukitake and Renji mostly. The guy was really smart and came from a noble family and he helped train Rukia. They both warned me to tread carefully if I ever bring it up which I haven't." Ichigo replied.

His father nodded in agreement. "Kaien Shiba was the lieutenant before Rukia. He took her in and was a friend to her when no one else was. Naomi's story is a bit similar; she looked up to him like a brother. Hell there was times when they really did act like a brother and sister.

"One night Kaien went after a Hollow that had killed his wife, Ukitake and Rukia followed. Long story short Rukia was forced to kill him. Even if it was an order Naomi couldn't and maybe still doesn't forgive Rukia. To be honest I thought Naomi would've tried to attack her. "

"How long ago did that happen?" The teen asked.

"If I had to guess I think thirty maybe forty years ago." His father answered.

"That long ? Why the hell don't they just let it go already?"

"Ichigo a few decades is nothing for a Soul Reaper. Kaien touched those girls deeply and he was ripped away from them. The wound left behind might take ages to heal. But at least they didn't fall into violent cat fight when they saw each other. That's improvement..."

* * *

><p>Belated 4th of July Omake<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura raised an eyebrow at seeing what Flynn was doing. "Flynn, what's with all the fireworks?"<p>

"Well since I can't go to America to celebrate the Fourth I'm bringing the Fourth here." The American chirped.

"Something tells me I'll need to bring the Fourth Division over here tonight." She sighed.

Night fell over the Third Division and a majority of captains, lieutenants and seated officers were there. When the last of the sun's rays fell past the horizon. Flynn then had Naomi light all the fireworks since she had a fire based sword. The fireworks flew up one after another to sky before brightly exploding but it soon ended.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked a little disappointed.

"Trust me that was just the warm up. Yoruichi introduced me to this eccentric pyrotechnic chick out in the Rukongai. And she agreed to help me." Just as he finished talking a loud boom was heard and the sky was a lit with rainbow colors. "Now those are some epic fireworks!"

Firework after firework exploded with intense color in the night sky. After awhile the grand finale happened with intense bursts of dazzling color. The show ended with a large resounding bang. People cheered at seeing such a grand display.

Out in the Rukongai Kukaku sat up covered in ash and a corner of her hair had a slight flame on it. She blinked and then smiled widely.

"That was amazing! That was the best show we've ever done! I love this holiday! Let's so do it again next year."

Her brother Ganju fell back to the ground covered in as much ash and dust as his sister. "Does anyone else smell roasted pig?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Don't worry I didn't actually kill Bonnie. I'm not that cruel. I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize again for being late. <strong>

**SasuTenLuvr I'm working on that one-shot. My muse sort of died for it a while back but I'm trying to get it finished, so if could just wait a bit longer that'd be great. **

**I am so very excited for the upcoming chapters because that's where things get more dramatic and twisted. So please review so I know you all still love me.***


	30. Deceiver to a Tea

Chapter 29: Deceiver to a Tea

***Everyone I am so sorry this is late. My sister-in-law and I picked up a virus from our trip to Canada. For the past week I've been suffering through debilitating dizziness and vertigo. Thankfully I'm finally starting to feel like myself again ^. ^ So I'm getting this chapter out to you all and as for the next one... that might be posted or Friday or the weekend depending on how I feel. **

**I hope you guys liked that little break in the last chapter. Now we're back to Uryu and company. In this chapter a severe blow is going to be dealt at Naoko and Yumichika. Can their relationship survive? Or better yet their lives?**

**Naoko: What in hell do you have planned now?**

**Me: *winks* You'll see. I'm glad you guys like my omakes. I've one for this chapter and the next. If there are one you want me to do let me know. SasuTenLuvr you'll find out what was in the letter in the upcoming arc and boy is it scandalous and twisted.**

**For those who don't know what a muse is, it's a Greek goddess of specific inspiration like music, poetry or theater. There are about nine different muses. People would pray to them for inspiration for whatever they were working on.**

**Remember to review everyone. I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame.***

* * *

><p>The halls of the mansion were void of any one save for one ginger haired girl. It was the perfect opportunity for her task. She silently slipped into a particular office, one that was claimed by Naoko Ishida as her private domain. Luck was on Colette's side since the office was empty of its main occupant.<p>

The French noblewoman had to admit the room was tastefully furnished. She strode over to a painting hanging near the desk. It was a portrait of a lake dotted with lily pads, other forms of flora and trees and swans. There was a red bridge going across the water and leading to a white gazebo.

She reached behind the frame and slowly moved her fingers, feeling for a small latch. The blueprints of the mansion her grandfather had procured showed a hidden safe in this room. Her fingers finally hit it and she popped open, the portrait swung out. Behind the picture was an old gray wall safe.

Colette fished out a slip of paper and rotated the dial according to the numbers. She pulled the lever with a hard tug and the safe opened. Inside were valuable documents such as wills and birth certificates. There were some extremely precious jewels and pearls. Colette reached in and pulled out the documents she needed and a ring of keys.

Colette closed the safe and then the painting. She looked at the items in her hands and felt a small shudder of self-loathing for what the items were needed for. Self-loathing was something she had thought she had killed and buried years ago. If such emotions were returning then that meant so was her conscious.

_A conscious is such a useless thing. I thought I had gotten rid of it for good. Why is it coming back now of all times?_ Her mind recalled some of the encounters she had had with Naoko as if to answer.

She shook her head and buried her pesky hindering feelings away. _I have to do this for Armel. If I don't then I'll have nothing to live for._

* * *

><p>Yumichika was glad Naoko was well really he was. But that meant she was back to being busy with one royal duty after another. That meant that they had less time to spend in each other's company. It was too bad since he could feel he was close to finally figuring out where they stood in the whole relationship deal between them.<p>

Were they friends? Intimate friends? Dating even? _Okay that last one might be a stretch_.

_You got that right. Though I'm sure you'd love to be intimate with her say in the bedroom_? Kujaku suggested.

_I don't need your lewd comments, you perverted bird_. Yumichika shot back.

And things were getting even busier since the masquerade ball was in three days. Uryu was busy too which left Yumichika and Nemu to their own devices.

Nemu was somewhere talking with the Quincy from Africa and Min was outside playing with her dog. He was sitting in a parlor looking out the window with an open book on his lap. Yumichika hated to admit it but he was bored and being idle was never a good thing.

"Pardon me?"

The Soul Reaper's head jerked up at the sound of the voice. Mary was standing in the doorway.

"I apologize if I was disturbing you. I just thought you might like to join me for an afternoon cup of tea." She said sweetly.

"I thought afternoon tea was a British custom not American." Yumichika answered, standing up.

The brunette cutely giggled, "That may be true. Still it would be nice to sit down and talk again; you're such a wonderful conversationalist."

He merely smiled as she led him to another room down the hall. Inside was a leather couch and matching arm chairs, a dark wood coffee table with a silver tray, a tea pot and two delicate filled teacups. Yumichika sat on the couch while Mary sat on the nearest armchair and handed him a teacup perched on a thin matching saucer.

He sipped at the warm amber liquid. It was sweet but had a faint undertone of something bitter. He took a longer sip and he could still taste that oddity.

"Is something wrong with the tea?" Mary asked fretfully.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I'm just not used to the taste of Western tea, that's all." He reasoned.

Mary changed the subject, "So how long have you and Princess Naoko known each other?"

"About a year actually. It's rather complicated about how we met but when I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had seen." Yumichika reminisced.

"Did you two ever have a relationship?" Mary asked.

"We did have a relationship but it ended badly, that was both our faults. Now I guess we're just friends." He finished sadly, taking another sip of tea.

"That must've been nice at least while it lasted. Sadly I've never had the chance to date. My parents are quite strict and my older brothers'..." Her black eyes slid downward.

"I'm sure your family is just trying to protect you." The Soul Reaper reassured her.

The bespectacled girl's cheeks turned pink. Yumichika started to feel lightheaded, his vision began to waver and his thoughts were becoming sluggish. Mary smiled but the smile wasn't sweetly saccharine but sickeningly sweet. Something in the back of Yumichika's head was telling him to run but he couldn't make his limbs work.

"My family doesn't need to protect me... they're the ones who need to be protected."

Suddenly someone was on top of Yumichika and fiercely kissing him. He tried to push the body away but his arms were too weak and felt more like jelly. The other person, Mary his foggy mind deduced, continued to passionately kiss him and her hands roamed freely about his body.

Her touch caused Yumichika's skin to crawl and her kissing was making him feel sick. He desperately wanted to push her off but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything he was completely at her mercy. He just prayed this torment ended soon.

* * *

><p>Naoko was flipping through some papers about the upcoming party as she was walking down the hall. But her ears caught some strange noise and she saw a nearby door was left ajar. Despite knowing eavesdropping was wrong she took a few quiet steps up to the door and peered in.<p>

Naoko wished she hadn't.

Her eyes bore the heart wrenching scene of Yumichika and Mary together on the couch passionately kissing. Their arms coiled around each other and the lips seemingly glued together. Naoko pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp and slowly walked away.

_Why do I even care? Why do I feel so hurt? We're not dating so why does it matter that he's involved with someone else like that? _

"_You... like her?"_

"_Not in the way that I like you."_

_Liar. _Naoko clenched her jaw and swallowed thickly as she tried to ignore the stinging tears forming. She walked away quickly before she could be found.

Mary, meanwhile, heard and felt the princess's presence and knew she had seen it all. _All according to plan_. She pried herself off the partially paralyzed man under her. He looked up at her panting and glaring hatefully. The brunette smirked and got off the couch while smoothing out her appearance.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You enjoyed it and you know it." She huffed as she sauntered out of the room.

_What in the hell just happened?_ Kujaku asked.

_I'm... I'm not entirely sure._ Yumichika answered dazedly.

After a few moments he was able to move his limbs again and he pushed himself up on the couch. He tried to shake off the dazed feeling as he stood up and walked out. Yumichika only got a few feet down the hall before he heard a sharp cold voice.

"You know you really had me fooled."

He whipped around to see Naoko standing behind him with her arms crossed and looking quite angry,

"Pardon?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you in there getting _quite_ friendly with Mary. I can see now that you like her far more then you do me. Is that what you meant when you said 'not in the way I like you'?" The princess hissed.

"Naoko what are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're not going to drop the act are you? Look I saw you in there lip locking with Mary! If you like her then fine but don't string me along. You once said that you found indecision ugly well pick a girl and stick with her! Or better yet I'll pick one for you! You can have Mary because I sure as hell don't want you!" Naoko barked.

The Quincy princess then stormed off leaving Yumichika even more confused. But he recovered and quickly seized Naoko's wrist.

"Naoko, wait! I don't want Mary, I want you." He pleaded.

That didn't quite have the reaction Yumichika was hoping for because Naoko ripped her wrist from his grip and slapped him.

"Liar! Just leave me alone!" She hissed angrily.

The princess forced herself to ignore the sad heartbroken look on the Soul Reaper's face as she stormed away.

* * *

><p>Zola knocked on the door again. "Naoko please open the door. We just want to talk."<p>

No answer.

Zola and Min exchanged glances. Naoko didn't come down for dinner because she didn't feel well. But they had heard through the grapevine what had happened between her and Yumichika. The two Quincies were going to talk with the princess while her brother and the other Soul Reaper were going to speak with Yumichika.

Min pulled out a pin from her hair and went to work undoing the lock. She smiled when she heard a satisfying pop and the door opened.

"Impressive," Zola murmured as they walked in.

The two soon found Naoko curled up on her side on her bed. They sat on the edge of the bed and Zola laid her hand on Naoko's arm.

"We're right here if you want to talk." The African woman said softly.

Naoko slowly pushed herself up and rubbed her dry red rimmed eyes. She looked like a little lost puppy. "Men are jackasses aren't they?"

Zola gently smiled and stroked Naoko's hair. "Most, not all Princess."

Min then slowly wrapped her arms around the Quincy princess. Both women had suffered some sort of distress brought on by a man as well. Zola then encircled both girls' with her long dark arms as if to shelter and protect them.

* * *

><p>It was very hard for Uryu to stay mad at someone who looked like a beaten down dog. He kept his arms crossed over his chest, clenched his jaw and tried to keep his glare.<p>

Nemu stood quietly next to Uryu and studied the Reaper being questioned. He truly looked distraught and upset. Either he was a better actor then Nemu gave him credit for or his feelings were sincere. The young man sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped.

"You expect me to believe that you were drugged by Mary and she forced herself onto you?" Uryu asked with a hint of skepticism.

Yumichika wearily lifted his head just enough to look at the prince. "That's the truth. I know it sounds a tad unbelievable but it's true."

When Uryu had asked Mary about this she had said it was the other way around. That Yumichika had forced himself on _her _and that didn't sit right with Uryu. Nemu told him that taking advantage of a woman was very unlike Yumichika and his character. Mary's story didn't sit right with her either.

"But why? Why would Mary force herself on you?" Nemu inquired.

Her fellow Reaper sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I do know she's far shrewder then I gave her credit for."

"Or someone else is." Uryu said. The other two looked at him. "Someone else could've put Mary up to this either just to make you look bad or part of a bigger scheme."

The Soul Reapers thought this over and he had a point. Mary didn't seem like the type to do this for the thrill of it.

"I understand that this isn't really your fault Ayasegawa but understand that I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you. I do not take kindly to those who harm, unintentionally or not, my sister." The prince warned.

Yumichika nodded, feeling a little hopeful. If Uryu and Nemu believed him then there was a chance that Naoko someday might too.

"Of course, I understand." He paused and forced himself to look at Uryu. "Does Naoko... hate me now?"

"I wouldn't really say hate. But she is upset, give her a few days before you try and talk to her." The Quincy prince advised.

"Or she may try and maul you." Nemu added.

Yumichika would've thought that was an attempt at humor to lighten the situation. But he knew that was a very real possibility if he didn't approach this right.

* * *

><p>Yachiru + German Chocolate = Omake<p>

* * *

><p>"Package to the Eleventh Division from Yumichika Ayasegawa." An unseated officer said while carrying a large box.<p>

"Just put it on the desk there." The Third Seat directed. The officer did so before departing.

There was a letter addressed to him taped to the top of the box. He opened that first.

'_Ikkaku, I'm sending over some of souvenirs I picked up while here in Germany. Most of them are for you, the Captain and the Lieutenant I'm having a lovely time here and I'll tell you more about it when I get back. Enjoy! ~Yumichika._

_P.S. A warning: for the love of all that is holy and sane DO NOT give the Lieutenant more than a __tiny__ serving of the German chocolate. This chocolate is unusually sugary and sweet compared to the chocolate here at home.'_

"He probably only got the chocolate because she asked." He muttered as he pried open the box.

Ikkaku paused in digging through the box when he heard a strange whistling. Suddenly he was harshly tackled to the ground by something pink and small.

"Is that box from Feathers?" Yachiru chirped.

"Yes, Lieutenant it is." He groaned.

"Yay! Feathers promised me chocolate! Is it in here?" The pinkette squealed as she jumped up on the table and started digging through the box.

Yachiru then pulled out a thick white rectangle box. She smiled widely when she smelled the thick scent of chocolate coming from it. The little lieutenant then ripped the box open and seized a handful of the cocoa flavored sweet.

"Lieutenant, wait a minute!" Unfortunately Ikkaku was too late.

The little girl shoved the sweet into her mouth and ate it gleefully. The Third Seat waited a few tense seconds for something to happen like watching a bomb about to go off. At first he thought maybe Yumichika was overreacting with his warning but then she stiffened up and her pupils dilated then contracted.

Her small body shook as though she was vibrating and then suddenly she started bouncing off the walls before shooting out the window. He could hear the sounds of chaotic destruction being made from her sugar fueled energy.

And it sounded plenty worse than anything she's done before. Even after that time she ate half of Ukitake's stash of candy... which was _a lot_.

"I'm just going to hang out here for a while... where it's safe." He murmured as he slowly hid behind the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yeah I don't know if German chocolate is more sugary then Japanese chocolate. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short and maybe lacking compared to my last chapters. But since I've been sick I hope that it's excusable. Again I apologize for being late and since I'm getting better I might be able to get the next chapter up on Friday. <strong>

**If you still love me please review.***


	31. Masquerading Innocence

Chapter 30: Masquerading Innocence

***Yay I feel your love~! Today is my older sister's birthday by the way. I won't tell you how old she is since you're not supposed to ask a lady her age.**

**Gin: Or weight unless you want to get seriously slapped.**

**But seriously, this is a majorly long chapter with a lot going on. So be prepared and pay attention.**

**Dark-heika sunburns really do hurt especially depending on where you get them. Been there, done that. ^^' **

**In this chapter someone is going to take backstabbing to literal level. I'm sure you guys can guess who but I'd appreciate it if you still read the chapter and reviewed. There is this chapter and maybe two or three more before we close this arc and start the new one... the Regicide Arc. **

**SasuTenLuvr, I should probably touch on Orihime and the others before I start the new arc shouldn't I? You are going to love and hate me for this chapter. I do agree about how one girl stealing another's love interest is breaking our 'girl code' if you will.**

**And yes I do listen to Vocaloid, some of the songs even inspired parts of the story. I really like the songs "Black Vow", "The Game of Life", "The Last Queen" and "Daughter of Evil". Listen to "Hall Om Mig Nu" by Nanne Gronvall, that song is freaking epic!**

**Don't worry something will happen to Mary and Reginald but not for a long time, but it will be worth it. But I'm going to do so many things that may make you hate me before that happens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame.**

**Please review~!***

* * *

><p>With steady fingers Colette clasped her necklace around her neck. It was three strings of rosy pink pearls that hugged her neck with a large ruby in the center that sat snuggly at the base of her throat. The accessory went well with her red and black outfit.<p>

It was a dress that greatly resembled something from the Victorian era. The overskirt was black with a red underskirt that ballooned and fell to her ankles. The corset was of a matching color scheme with lace and ribbon and the sleeves stopped at her elbows.

Her orange tresses had been pulled into a high ponytail and put into heavy ringlets. A black netted and red rose hairpiece had been tucked in between her head and the ponytail. She looked in the full length mirror nearby.

_I truly look like the personification of a black widow_. She thought smoothing out her dress. _But I suppose that's my fault for dressing like this. Perhaps I should invest in other colors. _

Her mask, which lay on her vanity table, was a dark maroon red dotted with black sequins. It was simple and something classy and tasteful.

"Hello cousin." Spoke a sultry voice.

_Speaking of simple..._ She turned to see her debonair chauvinist cousin leaning against the doorway. He was dressed in a luxurious suit and held in his hand his gaudy gold and white mask. His blonde hair had been slicked back as usual with more than enough hair gel. The amount he used could easily earn him the label of slime ball.

Reginald had been keeping himself busy the past few days by flirting with the female staff. Then subduing some weak-willed ones into more private rooms and... well... Colette would rather not let her mind be tarnished any more then it was by going _there_. Though she did make sure to give those women a special tea to make sure they didn't produce any scandalous bastards.

The only reason her cousin resorted to using the help was because he had been rebuffed by every other respectable woman including the demure green eyed Soul Reaper. That had been a nasty blow to his ego and resulted in _engaging_ with four maids in one day. Colette almost ran out of her special tea.

"What is it now Reginald?" The redhead asked dryly.

The nobleman quickly hid his disgusted grimace at her casually using his given name. The relationship between him and Colette was a precarious standstill. She could utterly destroy him at any given second and the only thing that held her back was the life of one servant. A life that Reginald held in his hand and he could do away with should Colette make the wrong move.

He was sickened with the fact that a _woman_ could hold power over him. Women were only good for sex and keeping a clean presentable house. If they didn't do as the man commanded then they needed to be reprimanded physically. At least that was what his father and grandfather had taught him.

"You know since I'm going to be king some day you should practice addressing me properly like a woman should." He hinted.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want you misguided misogynist?"

"I just wanted to make sure you _picked up_ the special items for your latest scheme and _relocated_ them." Reginald asked with taunting concern.

_He's fishing for something_, she thought. "Yes I have. You know I have no choice but to help you become king. So what are you worried about?"

He laughed lightly and darkly at that. "Oh, you do have a choice. You just chose to let that worthless servant boy live. I'm not worried about anything, just checking up on you."

Reginald walked up to her and rested his hand on her bare shoulder. "And making sure you are staying faithful. So how is our new ally working out?"

Colette coldly slapped his hand away. "She's working out just fine. She's already proven herself by stirring up a good dose of chaos for our royal siblings. Things will move much smoother thanks to that."

Reginald then slipped on his gaudy gold mask and gave her a sickeningly arrogant smirk. "A little chaos to mask the real action, very nice."

* * *

><p>The past three days had been <em>tense<em> to say the least for Yumichika. He and Naoko occasionally crossed paths and each time they did she seemed to appear colder and colder to him. The princess acted cold to just about everyone but it was a polite distant chill not outright anger. Now it was the night of the masquerade ball and Yumichika had never felt so ugly on a beautiful evening.

He was fiddling with his mask. It was peacock blue with gold and darker blue scrolling lines on it and a few short feathers on one corner. It was beautiful and Kujaku approved of the color.

_Stop moping Yumichika, it's unseemly. Naoko will cool down and you two can talk this misunderstanding over._ The peacock spirit chided.

_Naoko's past cool, she's frigid. I just can't see her wanting to talk this over anytime soon_. The Reaper replied.

Before Kujaku could reply a loud angry cry was heard.

"You people dare call yourselves hairdressers? Get out!"

The door opened and three women quickly rushed out almost followed by the one who had shouted. Yumichika realized it was Naoko. She was dressed in a silk white robe and her blue-black hair was in messy disarray. The princess whirled around and before going back into her room she spotted Yumichika and realized he had seen the whole thing.

"Would you like some help styling your hair?" The suit clad Soul Reaper tentatively asked.

Naoko's chilly blue eyes searched him for any trace of possible deceit or trickery behind his offer. She finally eased back but regarded him with a respectable regality.

"I expect nothing short of perfection." She ordered as she retreated back to her room.

It took Yumichika a moment to realize she had accepted his help. He quickly walked into her room and saw that she had already seated herself at her vanity. Naoko sat stiff and ramrod straight like a statue.

First he gently combed his fingers through her tousled locks and pulled out the bobby pins. He then took a brush and slowly ran in it through her hair until it was smooth and straight. Yumichika paused and wondered how he was going to craft her hair. He turned to see the gown she was going to wear and got an idea.

His thin pale fingers gently and swiftly gathered the top layer of her hair and twirled it all into an immaculate bun. He grabbed a glittering hair band and clasped it around the bun to hold it in place. Then he grabbed a curling iron and curled the remaining layer. Yumichika finished it all off with a quick even spray of hair spray.

Throughout the whole experience Naoko remained as still as possible. She didn't speak either and kept her gaze fixed on the mirror before her. The princess trusted the Soul Reaper to make her look presentable. Though she did enjoy those brief moments when his fingers brushed her neck and scalp. The feel of those soft fingers airily caressing her bare pastel flesh.

_Stop it you love-sick idiot! This is the same bastard who was kissing Mary remember? He doesn't deserve your affections. He probably doesn't even requite that kind of love for you._ She harshly chided herself.

"There, all finished." He said taking a step back.

Naoko looked in the mirror and resisted the urge to gasp with delighted shock. Half of her blue-black hair had been put into a bun and the remaining half had been curled to look like rivulets of water cascading down from her head. The glittering silver white band around her bun added a nice touch too.

"It's... acceptable." She said at last.

Yumichika felt a tad dismayed that that was the only reaction he got but at least she liked it. "I'm glad it met your expectations."

Naoko gave a silent nod, rose and then walked over to her dress. "I'll need your assistance in zipping up my gown. If you could turn around for a moment."

The Soul Reaper almost couldn't believe what he just heard her ask. But the hard look on her face was enough to tell him he had heard right. He turned around.

Naoko slipped her nylon stocking feet first into her white high heels before removing her robe. She threw a look over her shoulder to make sure Yumichika was keeping his back to her which he was. The princess then slipped the dress off the mannequin and into it herself.

She pulled the cloth until it all felt snug and right on her body. Naoko then carefully pulled her hair to one side and cleared her throat. The feathered Reaper took the hint and turned to see her near bare back. His slim fingers grasped the tiny zipper and pulled it upward. Naoko let her hair fall back and turned to him.

She wore a breathtaking blue and white dress. The top layer was designed to look like shimmering blue water and it split from the chest down to reveal a pleated sapphire blue under layer. The material at her chest was white as were the short sleeves. As a finishing touch Naoko placed a diamond and sapphire necklace around her throat along with teardrop diamond earrings and white silk gloves that reached past her elbows.

To Yumichika, Naoko was truly beauty incarnate.

But he noticed a few things missing. "If I may be so bold Princess."

He grabbed her trademark blue and silver feather fascinator and clipped it in its usual spot. He then seized a beautifully crafted tiara resting in an open box on the dresser. With steady hands Yumichika placed the tiara upon her head, careful not to disrupt the bun or fascinator.

The Quincy princess didn't know what to say or feel. He had taken some bold steps in adding on to her outfit. She could feel the sincere care and tenderness when he placed the tiara and fascinator on her.

_No. Fool you once shame on him. Fool you twice... and shame on you. Don't let him get to you again. You are a regal and royal woman and he... is nothing better than a peasant_. _There can be and should be no love between you both_. Her subconscious reminded her.

"Thank you for your assistance. Now we both must be making our way to the ballroom. The party will be starting soon." She said curtly.

"Naoko." Yumichika said suddenly. The princess, at the door and about to leave, turned at hearing the sudden use of her name. "If I may say... I think you look absolutely beautiful."

In a flash of surprising anger he princess sneered before departing. "A compliment from a narcissist I should feel so honored."

Naoko would soon come to regret those words and the deep hurt she had caused him later that same night.

* * *

><p>Powder blue eyes skimmed the crowds of suit wearing men and colorfully clad women all wearing masks. Colette daintily sipped at her fluted glass of bubbling champagne. Reginald was talking with a group of flirtatious women, no surprise there. The Chinese and African Quincies were out dancing and Mary was off on the sidelines watching, and Colette knew, waiting.<p>

The prince and his sister wearing talking with some duke and duchess. Clasped around the prince's arm was the lieutenant Soul Reaper dressed in a nice gown of varying shades of deep violet and wearing a matching butterfly mask. The dark purple coloring seemed to bring out her gleaming green eyes. The prince himself was handsomely clad in a white and blue suit with a matching mask that actually fit over his glasses.

When the princess broke away for a moment Colette moved towards her. This may be the only chance she may ever get to pass on a helpful warning.

"The party is lovely Princess Naoko." The redhead said cordially.

"Thank you, this is the first time I've ever been, let alone hosted, a masquerade ball." Naoko returned politely.

"Well, you're doing a fine job." She then turned serious and leaned in closer to the royal girl. "But if I may give you a... friendly tip. There is more the one kind of mask that people can and do wear. Innocence is a very handy and effective mask to use. Also..." She lowered her voice even more; Naoko had to strain to hear it over the chattering and music.

"Even black widows have their predators Princess, be aware of that."

With that cryptic message said Colette left and melted into the crowd.

The masked gala continued without a hitch. People were dancing, eating and talking gaily. The mood was festive and bright, too bad Yumichika didn't feel that way. He felt hurt and raw after Naoko's scathing comment. But he knew he deserved nothing less for his own involuntary traitorous action with Mary.

Speaking of whom...

The wisteria eyed man looked about but couldn't find a trace of her. Odd, considering he had just seen her a second ago. But he did see Naoko slipping out of the room in a suspicious manner. He quietly slinked away from his corner and followed.

* * *

><p>The second Naoko saw Mary slipping out of the room, her instincts were roaring for her to follow after her. The princess obeyed and stepped out from the chandelier lit ballroom to the quiet moonlit halls. Her shoes clicked against the marble flooring and echoed out into the silence.<p>

Her senses were on alert but she could sense no one nearby. But suddenly she was hit hard from behind knocking the wind out of her and causing her to collapse on the floor. She turned to see Mary standing there, her hand resting lightly on a partially concealed dagger.

The brunette was dressed in a heinously ugly pink and red dress. Her glasses were absent and her pink mask, pulled up on her head, was just as tacky and unappealing as the dress. The twisted smirk she wore and the mad glint in her soulless black eyes completed the ugly ensemble.

"Mary?" Naoko couldn't help but voice.

"Surprised_ Princess?_" The American hissed as she brutally kicked Naoko, sending her skidding back a few feet. "I bet you never expected a mousy innocent little girl to turn on you huh?"

Mary pulled out the dagger and held it lightly in between her hands. "Let's just say I'm not _that _innocent."

"Why?" Naoko gasped as she wrapped her arm around her throbbing abdomen.

The coal eyed girl snorted. "Why do you think? For power of course and I just love screwing with people and wreaking lives. I guess that makes me a little psychotic doesn't it? Of course that doesn't mean I don't enjoy being such."

Something didn't make sense. "How does screwing with me get you power?"

"That's your problem princess. You never look at the bigger picture. But you know I did enjoy tasting the mouth of the girly looking Soul Reaper."

The blue eyed princess stared up at her in shock, "W-What?"

"You heard me. I enjoyed lip locking with your little man-whore. That paralyzing elixir I slipped into his tea really did the trick. But what really topped it off were you walking in on us like the dumb nosy bitch that you are. I have to thank you for that." Mary insanely laughed.

_This girl is truly off her rocker. But wait..._ Naoko's mind soon started drawing connections.

Mary had drugged Yumichika.

Mary had forced herself upon a powerless Yumichika.

Mary had framed Yumichika.

Mary was going to be mauled by Naoko at some point tonight.

But before the princess could rise and attack Mary was about to descend upon her with her sharp gleaming dagger.

"Get away from her!" A voice suddenly rang out.

The brunette cried out as something hit her hand causing her dagger to go flying somewhere. Naoko heard metal clatter and looked up to see Yumichika, in Soul Reaper form, kneeling in front of her. He had just appeared on the scene but the second he saw Naoko on the ground and Mary approaching her with a knife he reacted out of instinct.

The princess looked at him and felt like crying and realized that she was when she felt thick wet tears fall from her eyes and her voice becoming thick.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Yumichika. I'm so sorry." Naoko kept repeating.

The feathered man realized with delight that Naoko had found out the truth. That was all he ever wanted, was for her to know the truth.

He gently snaked his arms around her for a moment and then leaned back and cupped her face in his hands. "It's alright Naoko, it's alright. As long as you know the truth, that's all I've ever wanted."

_Shunk!_

That is the sound of a sword slipping into someone's chest from behind. The couple stared wide eyed at each other before their eyes dared to travel downward and behold a horrific sight.

Rui'iro Kujaku had been run through Yumichika's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>*Talk about a cliff hanger. But since I'm nice and feel inspired I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday depending on how fast you guys review. There will be IshiNemu fluff in the next chapter and maybe some special cameos I promise. So review this one and go read the next chapter~!*<strong>


	32. Soul Mate Hypothesis

Chapter 31: Soul Mate Hypothesis

***I can't begin to describe how much you guys and your reviews mean to me~! Of course please read chapter 30 first! And if you thought the last chapter was long... well... make yourself comfortable. **

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame.***

* * *

><p>Thin rivers of blood soon started to snake down the katana blade. Their eyes met again and Naoko could see a bit of blood starting to trail down the corner of his mouth.<p>

_No... Not again..._

_Droplets of blood falling to the ground like grains of sand in an hourglass._

The blade was then ruthlessly ripped out of Yumichika causing bits of blood to splatter everywhere. He let out a horse surprised cry and swayed to one side. Naoko quickly caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. With the moonlight Naoko could see a large dark red almost black spreading stain on his chest.

Yumichika grasped his chest tightly and was panting. Naoko knew she needed to see the wound so she gently pried his fingers off his chest. But the dim lighting, black fabric and dark liquid made it difficult to see exactly _where_ on his chest the wound was.

_Bright harsh light... accentuating each ruby red cut and laceration on his pale skin..._

Naoko clenched her eyes tightly and tried to regain her breathing she unintentionally lost. _Stop it. This isn't the same. Yumichika is not James. _

She looked again and it seemed that the wound was more on the right side of his chest. Since the heart is on the left side then that meant there was less chance his heart may have been hurt.

_The anatomy of a Soul Reaper is pretty much the same as a human's. But why is he gasping in pain so badly? Soul Reapers can sustain wounds that would kill a human. Was his lung punctured? Or worse his spine? _Her racing mind pieced together.

Naoko noticed how her pristine silk white gloves were being stained red. The soft fabric quickly absorbing the blood like a sponge with water.

_Warm copper smelling liquid seeping into clothes, skin and hair. Irrevocably staining everything it touches even after it's washed away. _

_I... I need to stop the bleeding._ Her mind shakily thinks. _I need to stop the bleeding_.

But she didn't have anything to stem the flow. All she could do was press her hands down on wound. She did so and that elicited a cry and hiss of pain from Yumichika. His lilac eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see Naoko pressing her hands on his chest.

Her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were normally brimming with inner strength and gentle kindness. But now... now they were fearful and angry.

He tried to speak but ended up coughing up a mouthful of blood. Naoko slid her hand under his head to lift it and allow him to spit out the blood and not choke.

"N-Naoko..." He rasped thickly.

"It's alright Yumichika. Just remain still." She ordered shakily.

She could feel his warm blood coalescing under her gloved hands. The liquid seeped through the fabric and it felt like acid burning her skin, but she didn't move her hands. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest growing fainter.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no Yumichika! You can't die! Please don't die! Please don't leave me like..._ Her mind sobbed. But her throat was too thick to speak out the words.

Yumichika felt strange. He felt like he was fading. He didn't know if he was just growing tired or if he was...

_Dying_.

Oh, he really wished that wasn't the case. This was most certainly _not_ a beautiful way to die. He didn't want to die because he was stabbed from behind and bled out with his love hovering over him. It was like a cliché in romantic tragedy.

"N-Naoko..." He whispered before coughing and having blood trickle down from his mouth. He wanted to get her attention. If he was dying then he was going to die with as little regrets as possible.

The princess looked at him, her eyes becoming more fearful and less angry.

"Naoko... I-I want to say... I love..."

Naoko's eyes went wide when she figured out what he was trying to say. "NO!"

Her voice reverberated in the hall; it even took Mary by surprise. She was actually enjoying the bloody tragic scene. It took her quite a bit of self-control to not burst out laughing.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again to me! Do you understand? Don't ever say _that_ to me!" Naoko cried in fury and panic.

Yumichika stared at her with stunned shock. He was trying to profess a deep emotion he felt towards her that he had never felt towards anyone before... and she was already rejecting him? Why? Did she not feel the same? Was she scared he was giving up and letting himself die?

Suddenly Mary's high pitched tittering laughter rang out. Naoko's head shot up like a scared animal being startled.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in. The scene is just too damn funny. Please continue, just ignore me. This is too rich." She gleefully hissed while still holding a bloody Ruri'iro Kujaku.

The Quincy princess wanted so badly to rip that sword out of her hand and cut her head off. But instead she was frozen, kneeling on the ground with her hands pressed on a dying Soul Reaper's bloody chest.

Mary was about to lift the sword and attack the princess when suddenly her hand felt like it had touched a scalding pot. With a surprised cry she dropped the sword and stepped away from it, clutching her hand to her chest.

"What the fuck was that?" She roared.

"An opening I'd say!" A new voice rang out.

Then Mary was thrown a good yard away by a flying kick from a smaller body. It was Min clad in a magenta and purple Chinese version of a masquerade dress. Zola, decked in green and gold, was not far behind. The dark skinned woman quickly assessed the situation and knelt on the other side of Yumichika, careful not to get blood on her dress.

The young man had his eyes closed and was becoming more still. She pressed her fingers to Yumichika's neck and felt a bit of relief at feeling a pulse. The Soul Reaper had a chance but only if they worked quickly. The African princess looked to see Naoko trying to rein in her fear.

The Quincy princess barked, "Min, go after Mary!" The Chinese girl didn't need to be told twice. "Zola, go find my brother and Nemu please."

Zola was hesitant to leave but the look in Naoko's eyes told her that it was best that she went for help. She rose and with a swish of her dress turned and hurried to find the others.

* * *

><p>"I must say you young lady are truly a delight." The hearty gentleman laughed, his accent indicating he was from Romania. "You would do well not to lose her my young Prince."<p>

His stick thin and far younger than him blonde female companion tittered in agreement. Uryu and Nemu politely agreed and Nemu couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment.

A pair of girls walked by and almost ran into them. One had silver hair and was dressed in a stunning gown of silver and gold. The other a strikingly similar if not younger version of Naoko. She was wearing a satin blue and white dress.

The silver haired one quickly apologized but they were able to politely laugh at the accident. Seeing no harm down the two girls continued walking on. The orchestral band started playing another song and Uryu gently brushed his lips on her cheek.

"Shall we dance?" His airy voice caressed her ear.

She returned the gentle gesture with a soft smile, "Lead the way my prince."

Uryu took her gloved hand and led her to the center of the room with the other dancers. He slipped one hand into hers and laid the other at the small of her back while she slipped her hands into place in his hand and on his shoulder.

The couple swayed together in time with the music. Their feet stepping together across the polished floor. The music sounded like an upbeat crossover of _Scarborough Fair_ and _Green sleeves_. It sounded nice and seemed to make the dance more... magical.

It felt like a scene from a fairytale to Nemu. Here she was in a beautiful gown dancing in a gorgeous ballroom with, if she may say so, a handsome prince. She felt her heart warm and flutter at the feel of being pressed so close to him. His touch, his smile, his voice it all still made her blush and want to giggle like a love struck school girl.

Uryu showed her compassion and respect. He was an intelligent chivalric gentleman who had shown her immeasurable kindness and love. He was someone who would fight for her and protect her like the dear treasure she was to him.

And Nemu would do the exact same for him.

The Quincy prince beheld his smiling, blushing and dark beautiful butterfly. Nemu was an unspeakably strong woman who has withstood trials and tribulations brought on by her sickening former captain. She was a woman who had an admirable fortitude.

The lieutenant was also kind, humane and merciful to those around her, so long as they weren't threatening anything she held dear. Her kindness and geniality seemed to make her even more beautiful to Uryu. She was someone who could easily put the noble in noblewoman.

And she was his. This beautiful, kind and strong woman was his to hold and love.

The pair swept around in a circle. But as they did so a strange chilling dread started dripping and pooling in Uryu's stomach. _Please don't tell me something bad has happened. Please just let this be me overreacting and being paranoid_.

Nemu noticed his change in demeanor, "Uryu is something wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps I'm just being overcautious since we haven't really had a good track record of hosting large parties without something bad happening." The prince quietly confessed.

The lieutenant gently pressed her lips to his. "Try not to think about it. You might jinx the good luck we've had so far tonight."

Uryu relaxed and looked at her warmly. "You're right, I'll try not to."

Gracefully Zola slipped past each dancing couple until she reached Uryu and Nemu. She tapped Uryu's shoulder and said quietly in his ear, "We have a problem."

* * *

><p>"The young man's condition is stable."<p>

Uryu and the others let out a relived sigh; well Naoko was still sitting quietly. When the prince and his companion arrived at the scene Nemu went to work healing the wound and Uryu immediately phoned the Fourth Division captain. The prince was very grateful then that said captain had given him his contact after the arsenic incident.

The wounded Soul Reaper was then whisked away to his room to be treated. Uryu and the others of course followed. He kept a gentle arm wrapped around Naoko's shoulders and murmured to her how everything was going to be alright.

Naoko was unresponsive to it all.

The princess now sat in a small chair right across the door which Captain Robbinsdale had just emerged. Zola stood to her left and Nemu at her right. Uryu and Min stood nearby. Min had unfortunately lost Mary in their chase. The disturbed brunette had slipped away.

Uryu didn't want to send a barrage of guards looking for her since that would cause a scene and a lot of trouble. So he sent a few servants to look for her under the guise of him needing to speak with her privately. He also sent one with a coded message to Seiichi Matsuro. Uryu knew he was going to need the elder man's guidance on how to handle an attempted murder.

"How bad is he?" Zola solemnly asked.

"The sword pierced his right lung and just barely missed his heart. It also nicked his spine but it didn't cause any nerve damage, thank goodness. I've stopped the bleeding and healed the wound closed. He'll be sore for a few days and should rest but all in all he's alright." The slightly portly captain explained.

"It seems we got off lucky then." Seiichi's voice piped in.

The group, save Naoko who appeared comatose, turned sharply to see the elderly man and Sophia by his side. Uryu then quickly relayed all of what had happened. Seiichi remained calm as did Sophia but occasionally did their eyes widen or brows rise.

"Never fully trust someone who appears too innocent for their own good." Sophia murmured when Uryu was done regaling them.

"So what exactly do we do?" The prince asked trying not to sound fearful or worried.

"First off we'll have the servants clean up the scene. Then a few of us will return to the party as though nothing has happened. If anyone asks about the others absences we'll merely say they decided to retire early for the night. We can't risk letting a panic rise up." The older gentleman instructed.

"Agreed," Uryu turned to Nemu but she then gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Min and I will stay with Naoko while you, Zola, Mr. Matsuro and Ms. O'Keefe tend to the guests. Captain Robbinsdale can stay with Yumichika until we return." She calmly ordered.

Uryu should've known the analytical mind of hers must've been running a mile a minute once she heard something was wrong. She of course would be mulling over different scenarios and courses of actions and deciding which the best to take were. He trusted her judgment and rationality above most others.

He rested his hand upon the one that rested against his cheek. Her touch could have such a comforting feel to it. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her, which she accepted with heartiness.

"Good idea. I know you'll take care of Naoko." He said.

Out of everyone gathered in that hall only Uryu, Nemu and Robbinsdale caught the hinted meaning behind his request. Those three knew about James and what his death did to Naoko... how it broke her. She had come back from that but as a big brother Uryu still worried.

Nemu gave him a comforting smile. "I will. Now go before anyone down there get's suspicious."

Uryu and the others departed to their designated areas. Nemu gently grabbed Naoko's elbow and guided her to stand.

"Come Naoko, we're going to get you cleaned up and then you can see Yumichika." She said softly as she led the silent princess away.

Min followed, flanking Naoko's other side, ready to support or guide the princess at any second.

* * *

><p>The soft click of the door closing sounded distant almost mute to Naoko's ears. She had been cleaned up, makeup removed as were her accessories and soiled gown. Her hair had been loosened and put into a loose ponytail thrown over one shoulder. She had been dressed in a light teal blue yukata with an equally light blue violet obi.<p>

The room was dim, lit only by a small bedside table lamp. She was alone now, Captain Robbinsdale leaving just as she entered. It was quiet; even Yumichika's soft breathing couldn't make a dent in the silence. With slow trance like steps she made her way to his bedside.

Yumichika lay still and peaceful under the soft blankets. He had one arm lying at his side and the other loosely draped over his waist. Naoko could see layers of white bandages snuggly coiled around his chest that rose and fell at a steady rate.

Her pale hand hovered above his. She wanted to hold his hand, to somehow tell him that he was okay now. That he was safe and so was she. She wanted to tell him...

"_Naoko... I-I want to say... I love..."_

Naoko drew her hand back.

She stood and stared down at his sleeping visage calmly. "I now know that you hold truly deep feelings for me... I just don't know if I can hold the same for you."

That wasn't to say Naoko didn't care for him. She just didn't know if those feelings went beyond caring for him as a friend. The last time she had held such feelings for someone like that... they ended up dead in her arms.

_I can't go through with that again. I can't put an end to someone's life like that again. I just can't_...

Her legs began to feel weak so she settled on a couch across from him. She noticed his sword had been found and was propped up against his bed. Naoko hesitantly grabbed the sword. It was a little heavy in her hands like a normal katana. But she knew it was much more than that.

It was a piece of Yumichika's soul.

Naoko thought it was a touch odd that the guard was in the shape of a _German cross_. At times she teased him about it, saying maybe he was a Quincy in a past life. He would tease back by saying how he'd be a better Quincy then her. She sighed at the memory and rested the hilt of the sword to her forehead.

"I don't know if you can hear me Ruri'iro Kujaku but... If you can... could you please, please look after Yumichika at least emotionally and mentally wise. I know he's been hurt and not just physically... I just want him to be okay. I know you two fight but surly even you don't like seeing him in pain. So please I beseech you... take care of Yumichika in any way you can... because I sure as hell can't.

"I can't protect him. I can't help him. I can't do anything for him especially... You're a part of his soul surely you can do something for him."

Naoko didn't expect the sentient weapon to respond yet the silence still disappointed her. An idea then crept into her head. She didn't like and she knew Yumichika wouldn't like it either. But in the long run it was the best for both of them.

She gently set the sword back down and turned the lamp off before leavening the room she a determined gait.

* * *

><p>Ruri'iro Kujaku sat inside the ivy coated marble gazebo. Naoko might not have known but he had heard every word of her imploring request.<p>

_That girl doesn't giver herself enough credit. She's done far more good for Yumichika then bad_. The spirit thought.

If anyone had hurt Yumichika the most, especially tonight, it was him. It was he who was stabbed into his wielder's chest by that loathsome girl Mary. Naoko did brutally reject Yumichika's feelings towards her. Then again confessing one's love while dying isn't exactly romantic or even tactful in Kujaku's opinion.

"Maybe I'll pay this princess a visit."

* * *

><p>Naoko silently reentered Yumichika's room after finishing her little <em>task<em>. She wanted to see him one last time before retiring to bed. She looked up and to her shock saw that she wasn't alone. Sitting on the end of Yumichika's bed was another man. This man was lean built with green and blue feathers draping from his arms and a turban wrapped around his head with orange feathers peeking out from behind.

He had blue hair; thick strands of it framed his face. Her eyes traveled downward and saw that from the waist down was covered in the same green-blue feathers and his feet looked like that of a bird's. He looked like a harpy-man.

Out of instinct Naoko whipped out her bow and pointed her arrow at the man. He gasped and stood up with his hands held up in a placating manner.

"Please don't shoot. I'm a friend." He said quickly.

"Who", Naoko looked down at his bird-like legs and feet. "Or rather _what_ are you?"

"A little odd that you don't recognize me especially since you just talked to me." He replied eyeing her arrow.

"I didn't talk to anyone except..." It dawned on her then. She slowly lowered her bow, "You're Ruri'iro Kujaku."

The zanpakutuo smiled and fell to one knee with his head bowed and one hand to his chest and the other extended behind him.

"I've never had a zanpakutuo spirit bow to me before." The princess lightly joked.

He slightly lifted his head, "Well I've never been in the presence of Quincy royalty, so I guess that makes us even."

Ruri'iro Kujaku slowly looked Naoko up and down. Yumichika wasn't kidding when he said she was beautiful particularly those eyes. They were a wondrous and enchanting shade of sapphire. The moonlight made her pale yukata seem almost white and glowing like a beautiful poltergeist.

He slowly rose and sat back on the bed while she took a seat on the couch.

"There's something I never quite understood about you." Naoko said.

"And what's that?" Kujaku asked.

"You hate the color purple or wisteria to be exact and yet Yumichika's eyes, yours, your hilt and sheathe are all purple. I know you don't like being hidden and you're not fond of the nickname Yumichika gives you. But why exactly do you hate that color?" She innocently questioned.

The peacock spirit stared at her with an intense somber gaze before closing his eyes and tilting his head away. "The story behind that is far too complicated for me to get into."

Naoko didn't press him; his tone clearly said he wouldn't budge anyway. The peacock then decided to turn the tables.

"So why do you hate the idea of opening yourself up to Yumichika?"

Naoko stared at him with wide eyes and an open gaping mouth. Since when did he? How could he...?

The young man smirked, "I'm far more perceptive then people give me credit for, my dear. So why don't you open up?"

"No one likes to feel vulnerable. No one likes to repeat past mistakes." The princess replied.

The smirk turned gentle on his lips. "You speak the truth milady." He paused. "Naoko... do you know what a soul mate is?"

"I believe so unless Soul Reapers have a different meaning."

"No, it's the same for you humans except the feelings that are shared are much more... in depth. Such love can actually affect a person's inner world. Ever since Yumichika has had a relationship with you his inner world has been improving. Everything is far more beautiful than before he met you."

"Wait a minute are you saying that you think we're..."

"Soul mates yes. But this is just a hypothesis; if I can talk to Kirahime I may be able to confirm it." The spirit murmured.

Naoko recovered from her stunned shock and got to her feet. "No, there is no way that I'm the soul mate to a Soul Reaper. That... That can't even be _possible_! I'm fifteen almost sixteen years old I shouldn't even know what _love_ is. I don't even share such feelings for him anyway!"

The spirit perked a brow at that, "So do you lie to everyone else just as badly as you lie to yourself?"

"I'm not lying." She stated firmly, holding her ground.

"Of course you're not." He dryly humored her. "Look it's just something I want you to keep in mind. You know soul mates possess a link that is virtually unbreakable."

Naoko gazed at the spirit for a long drawn out moment before her eyes slid over to Yumichika. Her eyes then slid close as she took a slow deep breath. She turned and walked to the door but rested her hand on the doorknob.

"He will make a great lieutenant won't he?" She asked turning her head just a bit to him.

The spirit was surprised at the sudden random question. "Yes he would if only he didn't hold the two of us back."

"We all have things holding us back. Some are caused by others and some are caused by us." Naoko said quietly. "Good night Ruri'iro Kujaku."

"Good night Princess Naoko." The spirit replied as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>*One of my longer chapters, to say the least. The next chapter we will touch on Orihime and the others and the chapter after that is going to be based more about Nemu and Uryu. <strong>

**Dark-heika and SasuTenLuvr I hope you two recognized the two girls *hint, hint*. **

**Ayame: Thank you so much! It's a pity Toshiro couldn't see me. **

**Seirin: That was a pretty nice shindig. **

**I hope you guys liked the interaction between Naoko and Ruri'iro. I've wanted to write that scene for so long. I also hope I conveyed the hurt that's been done to Naoko by Yumichika almost dying the same way James did. More of that is going to come into play later. **

**Naoko: God you just love torturing me don't you?**

**Me: Yeah, but don't worry everyone else will be getting their fill soon enough. **

**Also I love listening to **_**Scarborough Fair**_** and **_**Green sleeves**_**. It's such calming and even romantic music. **

**So please review guys. ^_^***


	33. Morbid Encounters

Chapter 32: Morbid Encounters

***The chapter isn't as gloomy as you think and it is **_**very**_** long, so like last time... make yourselves comfortable. **

**Again I love you guys and your sweet, sweet reviews. As for Ulquiorra's return I'm going to leave that vague and for your imaginations. SasuTenLuvr I'm giving you permission to hit Naoko in the**_** next**_** chapter because that's when you're **_**really**_** going to want hit her. **

**I also want to say to those who have read chapter 502 of Bleach... I don't think Byakuya is dead. I'm not saying that like a fan girl in denial like most of you. I'm saying that because characters have been injured far worse and have come back almost from the grave even. **

**Personally Byakuya and even Hitsugaya can go drop dead for all I care. *Says this while hiding in a top secret secured bunker.* The only reason why I wouldn't want the nobleman dead is because I don't want that kind of devastation inflicted on Rukia and Renji. They don't deserve that. **

**While on the topic of that chapter... I'm scared **_**for**_** Kenpachi. The guy is going after the freaking leader for God's sake! Kubo my threat about beating you with a stuffed weasel still stands. **_**Nothing**_** had better happen to my boys from the Eleventh. **

**I found this really good song that I think would make a great opening or theme song for this fic. It's called "Calendula Requiem" by KanonxKanon. The ending song would be "Love, Love Summer" by Ketsumeishi. Go listen and tell me what you think. Dark-heika and I think "Welcome to the Masquerade" by Thousand Foot Krutch would also be good. **

**The Summer Olympics have begun! Good luck to all you athletes out there and most of all to my American kin who are competing. **

**On a sadder note I have exactly one month before I start school again... I'm both excited for and dreading it. I'm excited because I'm taking a Global Studies and Eastern Philosophy class. Dreading because I'm taking a (and my last) required Math class... and we all know me and mathematics don't really get along. **

**So please enjoy and review~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame.***

* * *

><p>"This is morbid you know." Mihana Kuroki states crossing her arms over her petite chest.<p>

"This coming from a woman who is dating a dead man." Sakura shot back. "Speaking of whom don't you have a date with him tonight?"

The other woman blushed and looked away shyly, "Perhaps."

Her Soul Reaper friend nodded casually, "I just hope he's treating you right."

"He is." Mihana stressed. "Byakuya is nothing short of a gentleman. I don't need you or _anyone else_ checking up on things between us."

"You know the only reason Isshin and Ryuken were grilling him last time was because they care about you." Though Sakura couldn't really hide her growing smile.

An amusing dour glare crossed Mihana's features, "They're acting more like overprotective older brothers."

Both women are walking side by side down the street on a normal sunny day. Sakura asked Mihana if she could accompany her on a few errands. And Mihana was regretting to agree when she found out where her friend wanted to go. _Now I see why Ryuken didn't want to go_, she thought.

The asthmatic doctor shook her head, "This is so morbid. Why are we going here again?"

"Remember that box my father left me after he and _that woman_ passed away?" Mihana nodded. "Well I read a... disturbing letter and found out some... family skeletons."

"And those skeletons are making you go and look up your parents' death certificates?" The midget doctor asked.

"I never did find out the cause to my parents' deaths. I just assumed it was old age but now... I'm thinking it might've been something else." Sakura replied, brushing away a few strands of brown hair. She missed her inky black hair already.

"Like murder or suicide?" Her friend suggested with a slight gasp.

The captain gave her a firm nod. "You know when I read that letter I knew my mother wasn't quite right but... God this whole time I thought Katsuo was some former lover of hers I didn't know he was..."

"We're here." Mihana interrupted Sakura who sounded as though she was going to start ranting.

The two ladies were standing in front of a morgue and funeral house. Sakura knew such places wouldn't release information pertaining to past "customers" like her parents. That was why Mihana was here, a doctor had a much better chance at getting such information then a random person.

After a little persuading and batting of her doe like amethyst eyes Mihana was able to get the file with information about the late Tsukino couple. The male secretary gave the women a moment of privacy. There were health files and a copy of their obituary with a picture of them, Dairou Tsukino and Asuna Tsukino née Oshiro.

It was an old picture. Her father looked like he was grinning and bearing the suffering of being married to Asuna. While she wore a twisted harsh smile that made her look like a demon.

_You were a hateful bitter demon that should've been pitied, Asuna. You drowned and suffered in your hate and black bile and made everyone else suffer and drown too. I just don't know why. Why were you so bitter and why did you try and pass that on to others? _Sakura though as she gazed at her mother's photo.

A moment later she shook her head and stashed the obituary under the other papers. She and Mihana found the coroner's report and all coincidences flew out the window.

'_Cause of death: Poisoning, combination of arsenic and cyanide'_

The two women stared at the paper before Mihana spoke softly, "Well... I guess we can rule out old age now huh?"

Mihana gave the report back to the secretary and they exited the building.

"Now where to?" She asked.

"Well... I've always wanted to visit my own grave." Sakura said casually as she headed off in that direction.

Mihana stood and blinked for a minute. She called out before following her, "You're truly a morbid woman you know that? !"

* * *

><p>Summer's night had fallen over the spiritual town. Ulquiorra sat outside on the small porch cross-legged and eyes closed. He liked this. It was quite but it wasn't like the crushing, deafening silence back at Las Noches. This was a humble silence that came when busy living creatures were retiring for the night.<p>

Life was slowing down for the day and resting up for the next. Life never truly stopped, just slowed down and sped up at different times.

Maybe that was what Ulquiorra truly liked best. Life in the Living World never stopped. This plane was never barren of living creatures big and small unlike Hueco Mundo. There it was desolate and devoid of any true life. Just cruel mockeries known as Hollows.

He shook his head, shaking away such thoughts. He wasn't there anymore. He was here with...

"Ulquiorra?"

The former Espada opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to see the auburn haired woman standing by the door. She was dressed in a flowing brightly colored sundress and tapping her fingers together nervously.

"May I sit here with you?"

He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "Wom—Orihime you don't need to ask permission just to sit with me. But if you wish then do so."

The red head smiled and quickly sat beside the more stoic young man. She shifted and twirled her fingers and looked around. Sitting still wasn't something Orihime did naturally, she preferred to be up and moving. But she did like sitting with Ulquiorra and he seemed to really enjoy the nighttime atmosphere.

The couple sat together on the porch illuminated by the lone porch light. The soft warm summer night air gently caressed them both. But then the air changed and Ulquiorra stiffened.

His green eyes opened and he looked towards the distance. "Hollows. They feel strong even from all the way over here."

The Arrancar rose and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Orihime, please go inside and stay there until I return."

The young lady stood and gave him a firm nod before turning and reentering the house. Ulquiorra used sonido quickly to where the Hollows were located.

* * *

><p>Ichigo kept a steady but fast pace of Shunpo with Rukia at his heels. It felt good to get out of the house and spend time alone... with Rukia. Even if it was a night supposedly to be for hunting Hollows. He enjoyed seeing her by his side... it felt right.<p>

The pair stopped at the next roof. Ichigo stretched out his arms while Rukia checked her phone. "Okay midget, where are the Hollows?"

"I'm not a midget." Rukia said distractedly while she gazed at her tiny phone screen. "They should be to the northwest of here, just a little ways."

The tangerine teen bent his back, getting a few satisfying stretches and pops. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Mihana looked up from her dinner to see her companion had become slightly rigid. The two of them were finishing up their dinner at an elegant restaurant of Mihana's choice.<p>

"Everything alright Byakuya?"

The captain looked at her startled but then composed, "It feels as though there are some strong Hollows nearby and Rukia is heading in that direction."

"I'm guessing Ichigo is with her? You know he wouldn't let her go after such Hollows by herself." She assured him.

The doctor tried not to laugh at the brief annoyed glare that crossed his handsome face at the mention of Ichigo's name. In the flickering light of the candles at the table Mihana caught sight of a familiar glint. The glint of protective sibling instincts being aroused.

_So much for our date_, Mihana quietly sighed. "I'll get the waiter over here and ask for the check so we can go."

She held up her finger before he could argue back. "I know you want to at least check on Rukia and don't lie. I can see it in your eyes. And I'm paying this time. I appreciate your chivalry but this is the 21st century and the woman is allowed to pay at least once if she wants."

* * *

><p>Naomi sat atop the edge of a rooftop. She was bored. The Living World didn't fascinate her as much as it did for other Reapers. Probably because she spent five years trotting as far as Arizona in America to the heart of China. Staying in one town, even an unusual town like Karakura, wasn't her thing.<p>

She then felt a slight vibration coming from her pocket. The blonde fished out her phone to see Hollows coming close.

_Well, killing Hollows is better than sitting around bored out of my skull_. Naomi reasoned as she stashed her phone away and shunpoed into the night.

* * *

><p>"I thought this night excursion was so you could get your mind off of... your latest family revelations." Ryuken said, looking at his fidgeting wife.<p>

"I know but... I just can't get it out of my head. My mother was demented even in her younger years and she may have killed herself and my father." She shook her head wearily. "You were right I should've quit while I was ahead."

"Too late now." He replied while adjusting his glasses in a similar fashion to the way his son does.

"Yeah, too late now." The captain agreed.

Suddenly the couple felt the familiar spine chilling feel of the heartless souls known as Hollows.

A smile crossed her pink tinted lips, "The perfect distraction." She turned to her husband, "You going to come?"

He sighed as though annoyed but she could hear the falseness to it. "I suppose I should in case you need help. After all I'm still indebted to you for saving me a few nights ago."

Sakura smiled wider while gathering energy at her feet and readying herself to use hirenkyaku. "Just try and keep up."

* * *

><p>The odds of three Soul Reaper captains, two lieutenants and two spiritually aware humans all running into each (almost literally) is very slim. But when it happens it's not only a storm of confusion but very funny.<p>

"Ishida." The nobleman greeted.

"Byakuya?" An orange haired teen said with surprise.

"Ichigo?" The Quincy captain asked.

"Kuchiki?" The fifth lieutenant asked the thirteenth.

"Naomi?" Said lieutenant replied.

Mihana strolled to the sidelines of the confusing surprised squabble. She inclined her head to her friend, "Ryuken."

He did the same, "Mihana."

A sharp whistle pierced through the confusion and the group turned to said whistler.

"Now that we've taken roll call can anyone tell me where the Hollows have gone off to?" Naomi said with sarcasm and annoyance.

The others looked at her before realizing she was right. The feel of Hollows that had brought them all together was gone.

Mihana then looked up and pointed, "Wouldn't he count as a Hollow?"

The others looked up to see Ulquiorra, illuminated from the full moon behind him, staring back at them. Ichigo's heart first stopped then sped up in a familiar adrenaline rush at seeing his former enemy. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Zangetsu's hilt.

"Rukia, stay here." He growled, keeping his eyes firmly on the Arrancar. With a burst of speed he set off to the supposed enemy.

"That boy has such a hot head." Sakura sighed with irritation. "Could you...?"

"I'll take the gigai back to the house. Be careful Sakura." She smiled and gave Ryuken a brief peck on the lips before darting after Ichigo.

Byakuya sighed quietly with apathy. This was not how he wanted his evening with Mihana to go. Not at all. But the best laid plans often go awry. He turned and gave her an apologetic look before speaking.

"I apologize for this but..." She cut him with a gentle wave of her hand.

"It's all right. Your duty as a Soul Reaper captain need to come first, I understand. Just be careful, I'll be waiting for you back at the apartment." The amethyst eyed woman finished gently.

The nobleman was grateful once again for the woman's saintly patience and understanding. It most certainly couldn't be easy on her what with him always having to cut visits short or cancel because of Hollows or something coming up in the Kuchiki household. He gently pressed his lips to hers; he could see a stunned gaping Rukia from his peripheral vision, before following his fellow captains.

"And then there were four." Naomi said under her breath before straightening up. "Well I guess we should look around for any stray Hollows or minor Arrancar eh Kuchiki? Kuchiki?"

Rukia was still stunned at the sight of her brother kissing someone. She didn't know he even _possessed_ the capability to feel something like_ that_ for someone. That wasn't to say Rukia disliked Mihana because of that on the contrary she was glad her Nii-sama had found someone who brought out those emotions.

"So I guess... you and Nii-sama are a..." Rukia stammered.

The lieutenant's look alike rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "A couple yeah, I guess you could say that."

Ryuken and Naomi both raised an eyebrow at hearing that.

"Hey... Rukia?" The short doctor hesitantly asked after her discomfiture died down. The woman being addressed looked up at her.

"I know this may seem odd and out of place but while you're here I... I want to say... I'm sorry." She confessed.

Rukia blinked her matching purple eyes at Mihana in shock. "Wh-What?"

"I can't explain it but every time I see you I want to fall to my knees and beg for your forgiveness. I must've wronged you in a past life and now it's affecting me in this one. So for... whatever I did then I'm sorry now. I truly am." Mihana apologized a little awkwardly. It felt like someone else was speaking through her but it also felt like this was coming right from her own heart.

_So you truly did feel regret for leavening me... didn't you Hisana?_ Rukia's dazed mind thought. _And now you're trying to make amends even in your next life_.

The lieutenant couldn't help but let out a soft bitter laugh at the irony of it all. Tears, whether from relief or sadness she didn't know, started to swell in her eyes. Rukia then tightly wrapped her arms around her reincarnated sister. Mihana wrapped her arms just as tightly around her.

"I forgive you. I forgive you." Rukia kept softly repeating that into Mihana's slim chest.

Almost overwhelming relief washed over the petite physician as she held the small Reaper. One hand gently stroked her matching black hair and the other kept her pressed close. A warm sisterly smile crossed her lips as she rested her head atop hers. _Thank you Rukia, thank you_.

Ryuken and Naomi meanwhile were standing to the side witnessing the whole thing. The Quincy gave the blonde Reaper a questioning look. She silently shrugged and shook her head. She had no idea what this was all about either.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dashed as swiftly as he could after Ulquiorra. He wasn't going to let the ex-Espada get away not when he had so many questions. How was he alive? How and why was he here? And... was he the one who kidnapped Orihime a few weeks ago? Determined to get answers Ichigo pushed himself to go faster.<p>

Ulquiorra finally stopped and spun around to face Ichigo with his hand gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. He didn't take a fighting stance hoping Ichigo would see that and maybe figure out he didn't want to fight. The orange haired boy stopped too and gripped his sword and was about to draw it out before someone seized his wrist.

"Ichigo stop and cool that hot head of yours. Now look." Sakura ordered while gripping the younger man's wrist. "He doesn't even look like he wants to fight."

"So?" The teen snarled. "He's still the same heartless bastard I fought in Hueco Mundo."

"How do you know that? Grimmjow was your enemy during the war and now you two could be considered friends... sort of. Now calm down and let's handle this sensibly." The Quincy argued firmly and coolly.

Byakuya was standing nearby and his hand was resting on Senbonzakura. He carefully watched the Arrancar for any sudden movements he might make. But the young man stayed very still even a little tense as though preparing to run.

The lord raised an eyebrow at this. _Perhaps he really is not looking for confrontation. Or he thinks he can't handle three captains at once_. The latter seemed most likely and yet the other man's behavior and stance told him the former might be more likely.

Ichigo relaxed and wrenched his hand out of her grip and let go of Zangetsu.

"Good, now give me Zangetsu." Sakura ordered holding out her hand.

"What? ! No!"

"Ichigo we're not going to get anywhere in discussing if your holding your sword as though you're going to rip it and cut him up. He doesn't want to fight, if he did he would've come after you instead of run away." She reasoned.

The teen still wasn't convinced, "No."

Piercing blue eyes narrowed and her voice grew chilly, "Ichigo Kurosaki give me Zangetsu, _now_."

Ichigo gulped and even Byakuya took a tiny step back. He could see why his old man was a little fearful of this woman. She was almost as scary as Unohana. Almost, thank God.

He relented but under one condition, "Fine, but only if he gives up his weapon too."

The Quincy nodded as she was handed the large sword, "Fair enough." She turned to the Arrancar, "Young man if you could be as kind as to hand over your sword. We merely wish to speak with you, we promise no harm so long as you do."

Ulquiorra blinked numbly at the female captain. Was she crazy? Granted he was slightly relived that she had disarmed Kurosaki so Ulquiorra now had a chance to get a word in edge wise. He could use a cero and sonido to get away if he had to but still! Since he didn't want to cause any trouble he slowly complied by removing his sword from his hip and handing it over to the taller black haired man.

Byakuya slowly grabbed the sword from the Arrancar. He truly hoped Captain Ishida knew what she was doing and hadn't succumbed to any hidden madness. The Hollow was disarmed but he was still a highly ranked former member of Aizen's army. An enemy not to be taken lightly. His instincts and sense of duty were telling him that this Arrancar should be cut down immediately. But then Mihana's face appeared in his mind and her voice or perhaps it was Hisana? '_Give him a chance to explain himself Byakuya, everyone deserves a second chance._'

He closed his slate gray eyes briefly before directing his gaze at Ulquiorra, _Yes, I suppose so._

"Alright, now that we've reduced some of the hostility. You are Ulquiorra Schifer, fourth Espada who served under Aizen correct?" Sakura asked, trying to sound calm and casual.

He gave a curt nod but corrected, "Former."

"Pardon?"

"I'm the_ former_ Fourth Espada. I do not consider myself associated with Aizen any longer and not just because he is dead." He said evenly.

Ichigo snorted softly, "Former or not , you're still an enemy."

"Ichigo, stop." Sakura warned. "Give him a chance."

While Ulquiorra watched them he thought of Orihime and how she must be worrying. He was out longer then he normally was when it came to dealing with Hollows. She might try and disobey his order about staying home and go out looking for him. He couldn't have that, the Soul Reaper captains may try and take her away and imprison or kill him.

But how? If he ran they would certainly chase after him and use force to subdue him. Attacking was certainly _not _an option. He remembered Orihime once telling him honesty is the best policy. Maybe he should try that.

"Pardon me." He spoke up quietly.

The three all directed their varying gazes at him. "Could we perhaps take this conversation to another location? I am sure that a... friend (boy did _that_ feel weird on his tongue) is worried about me right now. Knowing her she may put herself in danger by trying to look for me."

The youngest captain's hand twitched. He wanted to grab Zangetsu but Uryu's mother would probably shoot him if he did. Seeing Ulquiorra again gave rise to waves of distrust and anger. This was the Espada who killed him at least twice during the war!

"How do we know this isn't a trap? And who exactly is this "friend" of yours?" He growled.

"I solemnly swear on my life that this is no trap. And if you must know Kurosaki, that friend is Orihime Inoue."

* * *

><p>The last thing Orihime expected when she opened the door was Ichigo, Uryu's mother and Rukia's brother along with Ulquiorra. She even less expected that all five of them would be sitting together at the kitchen table. The captains and Ulquiorra agreed to stash their swords and Sakura's Quincy glove on the living room coffee table.<p>

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "So let me get this straight. You found yourself alive in Hueco Mundo a while after we all left?"

"Yes." The Arrancar said curtly.

"And then you decide to basically kidnap Orihime because... it felt right?"

"I understand it sounds... implausible but that is basically it. I was surprised that you allowed one of your precious friends to be locked away."

"Did she tell you why?" Sakura said evenly, though her mother tiger side was trying to come out.

"Yes and she is sorry for the hurt she inflicted upon your children." Ulquiorra apologized for her.

Orihime lowered her head meekly, "I truly am sorry Captain Ishida. I'm very thankful that Uryu and Naoko are okay though and I'm ashamed for how I acted."

Sakura felt a twinge of sympathy at hearing the pure sincerity in her apology. The captain relaxed her pose and tried to soften her face.

Silence hung lightly about the room. The soft ticking of the wall clock the only thing that broke the complete quiet.

Ichigo leaned back against his chair, "So... now what? I mean we just can't have them continue hiding and someone else might try and kill Ulquiorra if they see him."

"There is also the fact that the Head Captain would not be pleased that we did not eradicate a former enemy." Byakuya interjected smoothly.

"I'm sure if we explain everything calmly and maturely he and the others will understand. I mean we were able to accept Grimmjow and his crass behavior and Neliel." Sakura reasoned.

"So... you're not going to arrest us or anything?" Orihime cautiously asked.

"For now no and perhaps not. That is if we can persuade the other captains to see our point of view that Mr. Schifer here is no threat and neither are you." Said the noble captain.

"Don't worry about it Orihime. I'll make sure nothing happens to you and the... happiness you've found here." Ichigo said, though the last part he sounded uncertain.

The red head brightened up considerably, "Thank you Ichigo."

Even Ulquiorra grudgingly thanked the boy and politely thanked the other captains. Concluding their business the three high ranking members seized their swords and departed. Ulquiorra though drew Sakura aside for a moment.

"I know you saw me that night. Why did you not come after me or alert anyone else?" He questioned.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Call me crazy but... when I saw you I had this very strong feeling that you weren't here to cause trouble. I had the feeling that you didn't want trouble and you weren't looking for it. And I was right."

"Then you were not crazy, though after tonight and any other time I'm not sure." Ulquiorra replied.

The Quincy chuckled and laid her hand on his shoulder, "The concept of sanity between Soul Reapers, Quincies and Hollows all differ greatly. That's why I think insanity works so well to bring us all together."

* * *

><p>Omake: Unusual Friendships<p>

* * *

><p>"I would not believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes and I'm still not believing it." Uryu muttered.<p>

"Yeah, I mean of all people _those two_ would be the last you'd ever expect to even have civil conversation with one another!" Ichigo stressed.

He and Uryu were peering over the wall to one of the Kuchiki gardens. Their only regret of doing so was that neither of them had a camera.

"At least if he ever gets on my case about being friends with Soul Reapers I can use this and call him a hypocrite." The Quincy said. Ichigo nodded.

"What are you guys looking at?" Yoruichi's voice perked up.

The teens almost jumped out of their skins at her sudden appearance and then shushed her before pointing. She looked and gave a soft 'aww'.

"Looks like Byakuya made a friend." She then smiled slyly and nudged Uryu, "I just never thought it'd be your dad."

Though the two men were calmly drinking tea and ignoring the interlopers they clearly knew were there. Byakuya silently cursed when he realized the were-cat was now here.

"I'll never hear the end of this from her. It's bad enough that she sneaks herself into my home as a cat only to revert back and nearly give me a heart attack." Ryuken hissed when he noticed Yoruichi's presence.

Byakuya blinked at him in surprise. "She's done that to you too?"

"More times than I care to remember. So what has she done to you?"

"That and she's responsible for stealing just about all edible fish and cream I have. She gives new meaning to the phrase 'eating my out of house and home'." The nobleman lamented stoically.

Amazing how two seemingly different men could sit down and have a normal conversation. Though having a common enemy helps too. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know this chapter was freakishly long *almost 5,000 freaking words! Dear God Almighty!) especially with the omake but I just <strong>_**had**_** to put it in. I mean seriously I think these two would get actually get along. I hope you guys liked it because we won't be returning to these characters for quite a while. **

**We have one more chapter and then we start the Regicide Arc which is a Quincy version of Turn Back the Pendulum. We'll be going all the way back to the early nineteen hundreds up to Naoko and Uryu's very early childhood. So you guys get to see the history of their great-grandmother Nora to their own parents' past.**

**Ayame: Cool, we get to see what Mom and Dad were like when they were younger. I bet Dad was a cold ass even as a kid. **

**Me: Be nice and you guys be nice and review please. I'm going to fall into a deep sleep after writing so much. I seriously didn't plan on this being. So. Freaking. Long! A warning the next chapter is definitely going to be super long.***


	34. Deflowering Protection Part One

Chapter 33: Deflowering Protection Part One

**Ayame: Can I hit Naoko now?**

**Me: Wait until the end of the chapter so you at least now **_**why**_** you want to hit her. **

***Ayame pouts before shrugging*: Fair enough.**

**Me: People, keep the phrase 'fly on the wall' in mind.**

**Gin: Again another long chapter so go grab something cool to drink, some snacks, sit back and relax. Also try not to hate the authoress or the characters **_**too**_** much for what is about to happen. Please review~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin.***

* * *

><p>The party had ended what felt like hours ago but was only a few. A few people had asked Uryu where his sister had disappeared too, Yumichika not so much. He told them that Naoko had felt strangely weak and faint so she retired early for the evening. Apparently Colette was telling people the same thing when asked about Mary's absence.<p>

_Strange how she decided to work with us this time_. His blue eyes narrowed. _But it's probably for some mysterious benefit on her part_. He sighed and tried to relax in his bed and sleep. _At least the worst has died down_.

What he didn't know was that by morning's come all hell would figuratively break loose.

Uryu recalled what he had said to Seiichi before retiring for bed.

"_I should be worried that lying to those people came too easily to me shouldn't I?" He asked the older man as the last regal couple left. _

_Seiichi sighed tiredly and clapped his hand on the prince's shoulder. "I wouldn't dwell on it. Now go and get some rest."_

It was difficult not to. Lying wasn't something Uryu did on a regular basis or even naturally. But he was able to smoothly tell those people one after another the lie about Naoko and Yumichika's absence. Was he starting to slip and become another deceitful noble?

He sighed, threw his blankets aside and walked to one of the tall windows that looked out into the courtyard and lake. Uryu rested his arm against the cool glass and then his forehead against his arm. Another worry that weighed on his mind was that of Mary. Her maid had told Uryu's servants that her mistress refused to see anyone claiming she was suffering from a great shock.

So the prince had the servants casually walk past Mary's door like sentries. If she tried to escape he would know and so far she hasn't. His tired eyes slid close for a moment as he recalled the brief conversation he had with Captain Robbinsdale.

"_Captain Robbinsdale, may I have a moment of your time." Uryu asked, gently guiding him away from the others._

"_Of course young man what is it?"_

"_Would it be possible for you to identify someone as a," Saying this word made Uryu feel oddly uncomfortable. "Psychopath or having some mental disorder like that?"_

_The British captain thought for a moment, "I suppose it's possible. People with such disorders can be obvious to the trained eye but some are exceptionally good actors and can fool even the best. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because I think we might have a psychopath in our midst. Is there any chance you could interview Mary Richards like you did with me and Naoko last time? I know something is wrong with Mary and I need someone to help me prove it." The prince asked. _

"_Yes, I suppose that can be arranged." Robbinsdale replied softly. He knew how dangerous people with that kind of mental instability could be despite how harmless they appear. He gently laid his hand on the young man's bony shoulder, "Until then take care, young prince."_

Uryu's eyes opened wearily and gazed blankly out into the courtyard. _'Take care' sure thing,_ he thought sarcastically.

A sharp shriek broke through and jolted Uryu into an adrenaline fueled wakefulness. He recognized that scream. It was Nemu. He bounded out his room and straight into hers which was just across the hall from his.

"Nemu!" He barked as soon as he entered her room.

He saw she was in bed doubled over and holding herself tightly and shaking. Uryu didn't see or sense anyone else in the room so he quietly closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. He could hear her ragged breathing and soft sobs.

The Quincy prince reached out and gently laid his hand on her back. "Nemu? What's wrong?"

She jumped at his touch and raised her head slowly. Her green eyes glistened with tears but Uryu could also see fear. Nemu rubbed her eyes dry and tried to look composed. She hadn't realized how much that dream-Nightmare? Memories?—would scare her. She felt bad so drawing Uryu away from his bed though a small part of her was relieved that he was now here.

Uryu gently rubbed her back, soothing and calming her down some more. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Fearing she would start sobbing if she spoke Nemu merely nodded. Uryu wrapped his arms around her while she around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

The bloody horrific images from her nightmare or perhaps memories still replayed in her mind. Blood soaked bodies, torn limbs, and more bodies ripped asunder. She could see her former captain standing over another desecrated corpse. Grinning like the madman that he was while more blood was splattered on him. Nemu's fingers curled into fists as she tried to will it away.

Nemu desperately wanted to forget those times. The times she helped her father do unspeakable things to the helpless Quincies in their grasp. How could she have gone on so long with such atrocities? How could she or anyone forgive her for participating in such inhumane acts?

Well one person did but that was more because she held Uryu's heart than anything else.

"_I know how happy you've made my grandson even if you don't realize it." The old woman held an air of regality similar to Captain Kuchiki. The way she held herself and spoke shone with noble grace. "That is why I hold no ill will towards you. I've learned long ago that holding grudges gets a person nowhere in life."_

The prince's soft voice then broke her away from her thoughts, "Was the nightmare about... your past with your former captain?"

Nemu stiffened and her eyes widened. How did he know? Was it that obvious or had he taken a shot in the dark?

"I'll take your silence and stiffer posture as a yes. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

The lieutenant pulled away but kept her head ducked down. "I have done things in my past that would make a normal person shudder and be sick with revulsion. I have done things... mainly to your people that would easily give these Quincies reasons to hate and even execute me.

"I am nothing short of a despicable heartless creature who—"

She was cut off when Uryu silenced her with his lips pressed against hers. He pulled away but kept his hands firmly around her face so she was forced to look at him.

"Stop. I understand you may have been command and carried out certain orders. But you were following orders from the only person who mattered to you in an effort to make him proud right?" Nemu nodded and saw a flash of relation.

He understood. Uryu knew exactly what it was like to work yourself to the bone to try and win a sliver of recognition from someone.

"Besides all of that is in the past. It's behind you where it belongs. You just need to the first step away from the past you were forced to have and into the future you want." Uryu finished gently.

Nemu smiled at his comforting words despite the tears that still lay in her eyes. Uryu then gently lowered her back down on the bed. His face hovered just above hers.

"I know this may sound out of place but... wouldn't it be considered improper for you to be in a lady's bedroom at _this_ hour?" A hint of teasing could be heard in her voice.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."*

* * *

><p>Colette couldn't take this any longer. Throughout her whole life she's had to suffer through unbearable company with compliance and silence. But the sounds of Reginald and Mary's grating laughter had worn away the last ounce of patience she had. Then there was seeing her cousin shamelessly flirt and hit on the girl and her driving him on.<p>

Dawn had broken over the horizon and Mary had snuck out of her room and into theirs. The two were currently drinking some early morning celebratory champagne. Colette rolled her eyes. It was far too early to be celebrating anything.

"The Soul Reaper is still alive you know." She said blandly.

Reginald almost choked on his drink and Mary sneered.

"You dare question me? I stabbed that bastard in the heart I'm sure of it!"

_I dare to question your sanity_. "Well you were off. He is still alive and I can guarantee you the royals will want retribution or at least keep a closer eye on you." The Frenchwoman retorted.

"Those royals are the only Quincies who actually like Soul Reapers. Everyone else hates their guts and I doubt the royals will risk pissing them off for pay back for one measly Reaper." Reginald had regained his composer and was back to sipping his champagne. "Besides I'm _sure_ you have a plan to keep them from sticking their noses in our business."

"Hey, that's right. No self-respecting Quincy would ever dare stand up for a Soul Reaper especially someone in such a high seat of power that everyone looks up to." Mary chirped feeling more confident.

_Then I guess they don't have any self-respect_. Colette thought with narrowed eyes. Only she knew that Naoko and Uryu held close ties to many Soul Reapers some of them captains. She actually thought that was smart. Granted a lot of Quincies wouldn't be happy knowing their leaders held ties to their hated enemies.

But if Naoko or Uryu should ever need help, they could easily use their ties to the Reapers to get it. Being in the good graces of a Soul Reaper captain was far better and advantageous than being in the bad. She pinched the bridge of her nose. _These fools are all so short sighted_ _it's embarrassing_.

"While that may be true that doesn't mean the royals won't be keeping a closer watch on you and your actions from now on Mary."

The brunette snorted again, "Hey don't pin this on me. It's not my fault he lived!"

_Actually it is_. Colette thought dryly. Reginald though patted her leg consoling and flirtatiously.

"Of course not, _mon cher_." The blonde purred causing Mary to giggle.

_Dear God give me a break_, Colette rolled her eyes.

"Hey cousin," Reginald purred again as he seductively ran his fingers through Mary's hair. "You are going to come up with a plan to fix this unfortunate mishap that was _your fault_ right?"

_My fault? How on God's green earth is this_ my fault_? ! You arrogant son of a...!_ The red head silently fumed but kept a calm poker face. She should be used to being blamed for incidents she had no part in... mostly because she was a woman in a misogynist run family.

She calmly took a deep breath to soothe her temper. Letting her anger loose would not only endanger her but Armel too and Colette couldn't afford to do that. She had a plan, she always had a plan. The one time she didn't... it ended her up working as her cousin's lackey. This plan would appease Reginald and Mary but would set another stain on her soul.

Colette relayed her plan to them and had to repeat it several times until they understood. Feeling thoroughly sick and disgusted she calmly exited and left Reginald and Mary to their own sexual devices.

* * *

><p>Yumichika woke to the feeling of soft morning sunlight hitting his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms only to then feel a dull pang of pain in his chest. He looked to see his chest was wrapped in layers of white bandages.<p>

_What in the hell happened...?_ His mind recalled the images of last night especially the one of Naoko tearfully telling him to never say three particular words to her. _Oh... that's right_.

He then slowly worked at pushing himself upright and laying against the fluffy pillows. His wisteria eyes traveled up to the ceiling. _Now what? Things are going to be so much more awkward around us even if she chooses to forget about last night. It will still be there, what happened and what I tried to say_.

The door then quietly opened and he looked up to see her walking in.

_Well speak of the devil..._ He thought as he watched Naoko calmly stride in.

She held herself with a stiff icy regal air. Her hair had been sharply pulled back into a severe bun but at least her fascinator was still in place. She wore gray slacks with a white blouse and her black blazer. Naoko stood like a solider standing at attention, her arms tucked neatly behind her back. Her gaze was sharp but distant.

"Good morning Yumichika, I'm glad to see that you are awake and seem well. How do you feel?" She asked coolly.

"Good morning to you as well. I feel fine, just a little sore." He answered. This woman here wasn't his Naoko... no she was some cold doppelganger. An icy imitation of the real woman.

Naoko gave a curt nod. The two stayed silent, the clock ticking off each second that passed.

Finally Yumichika spoke, "Naoko about last night..."

"All that transpired last night was you being wounded by Mary Richards who is now being kept under close surveillance. Other than that nothing else happened, we are to put that incident behind us." She composedly interjected. He could see that her eyes though shimmered with unbound anger and tears perhaps.

_So she wants to forget what happened then? Fair enough._ _But what is she so angry about? Is she angry at me? Herself? Mary?_ He still felt a jab of pain in his chest that had nothing to do with his wound.

Seeing as how he didn't have anything more to say Naoko gave him a courteous and graceful bow. "I wish you the best as you recover. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask."

She turned swiftly on her heel and left. But as she did Yumichika noticed something. Her hair had been pulled back. In fact as far as he could recall ever since they arrived her back in June Naoko had always worn her hair like that. It was either in a ponytail, braid, bun or some variation of the three. She rarely wore her hair down like she used to like the day they first met or during and after the Winter War.

Something inside her has changed immensely. The peacock Reaper felt a wave of shame for not realizing her change sooner. It may have been a long time coming and what he did last night may have been the push that sent her over the edge of this change.

After Naoko's visit and a delivered tray of breakfast Uryu stopped in as well. Yumichika didn't think the two of them were close enough for his health to be the prince's concern. But perhaps he was merely checking on his guest.

"How are you feeling?" Uryu asked, taking a seat in a nearby armchair.

"I've been worse," Yumichika replied honestly. It was true; there had been times when he had been far worse. But that was the price one paid for being in the Eleventh Division. "How's Naoko?"

Uryu looked a little surprised that he asked. "She's fine."

"Really? Because when I saw her earlier she looked ready to kill someone... or break down crying. What's wrong with her?" The Reaper pressed. If anyone would know if something was wrong with Naoko it was her brother.

The Quincy prince starred long and hard at the wounded man. He debated intensely with himself over the pros and cons of telling Yumichika. One side finally caved in, he briefly closed his eyes and sighed. His blue eyes connected with a pair of lilac eyes.

"No one, especially Naoko, can know that I told you this. Understand?"

Yumichika nodded and gave Uryu his full undivided attention.

The prince then regaled him with the story of an incident that occurred here last time. Uryu told him how Naoko met and fell hard for someone named James Thornson. He told him how James was brutally murdered in front of Naoko and how she held him as he died. Uryu even told him how his sister decapitated James's murderer.

But what really struck Yumichika was that James had said 'I love you' to Naoko before he died.

After hearing that everything else was drowned out by his own thoughts. Yumichika knew that he had just inflicted perhaps irreversible damage to Naoko. His situation last night was a painful mirroring of what happened to the last man who had held deep feelings for her.

_Her heart was still healing and I pretty much took a dagger and stabbed it into the deep wound James left behind_. Yumichika closed his eyes and dropped his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Uryu asked noticing the other man sullen look.

"I unintentionally hurt Naoko in ways that may never heal." He moaned.

"You didn't do anything on purpose at least and it's not like you said you loved her right?" The prince asked.

The Reaper turned away and stayed silent. Uryu's eyes went wide and his jaw almost fell.

"I... didn't know you held such feelings like _that_ for my sister."

Uryu looked at saw the genuine hurt on Yumichika's face after he realized how he had hurt Naoko. He recalled the intense sincerity and desperation in his voice when he had pleaded his case to the prince. He always noticed how he stuck by Naoko looking calm but ready to defend her either from a Hollow or pretentious noble. Uryu had been told how Yumichika cared for her dislocated shoulder and stood up for her against three Quincy elders.

The prince wasn't sure what he felt. Sure there was the brotherly instinct screaming at him to hurt Yumichika and keep him away from Naoko. But it was the other man's sincerity and genuine emotion that kept the prince calm and rational. This was someone who cared for his sister as much as he did.

Uryu stood up and before leavening said, "When you feel ready, Naoko should be in her private office if you want to talk to her."

* * *

><p>Yumichika waited almost fifteen minutes after Uryu left before hauling himself out of bed. He freshened himself up and grabbed a plain satin robe that hung off a nearby chair and slipped into it. Quietly he left his room and padded to Naoko's study. While still feeling brazen he opened the door without knocking and saw Naoko sitting in a chair with an open book.<p>

She gazed dryly at him, "Can I help you?"

The Reaper shut the door and slowly walked to her. "Naoko I want to talk about last night—"

The princess loudly slammed her book shut and thumped it down on the table. She coldly hissed at him as she quickly rose to her feet. "There is nothing to discuss."

She briskly walked to the door and just as she set her hand on the door handle Yumichika blurted. "I know about James."

Naoko froze.

"I know who he was and what he meant to you. I know how he died and how that affected you." He let out a breath before continuing, "Naoko, I am so sorry. I'm sorry about your loss and I'm sorry for the hurt I know I inflicted upon you when I tried to say... well you know."

The young lady hadn't moved a muscle. Someone, her brother most likely, had told him.

Yumichika had walked up behind her and gently set his hand down upon hers that rested on the handle. His soft warm fingers tenderly pried hers off the handle. He then slowly wrapped his fingers around both her hands and brought them to her chest.

Naoko remained still though her heart was beating loudly with pleasure and her skin was warming at where he touched. His presence evoked feelings of safety, warmth and love. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this. It was completely wrong for a Quincy princess to enjoy being with a Soul Reaper. But her heart and body didn't care.

Feeling her relax Yumichika decided to take this another step. He slowly removed one and hand and nimbly pulled her hair out from its constricting bun. Blue-black locks fell like a smooth dark curtain being released. He always thought she looked more beautiful with her hair down and flowing freely.

Naoko let out a soft shuddering sigh and leaned back against him. She felt warmth blooming in her heart and flooding her body. It was that same tender warmth she felt when they had danced together atop the Eiffel Tower in Paris. This was a soothing heat that made her limbs weak and her body yearn for more of his touch.

But this wasn't right.

Her mind had caught and reined in her heart and body. She knew better then to indulge in such pleasure not when it could put Yumichika's life at risk. A Soul Reaper would never be safe in hostile Quincy territory.

She slowly pulled out of his grasp and walked to her desk. She retrieved a thin white box and envelope, handing them both to Yumichika.

"Open the box first." She instructed.

He did so and saw a beautiful silky scarf folded neatly in a nest of tissue paper. The scarf was red on one end and it slowly morphed to orange and then yellow before doing the same in reverse all the way to the other end.

"I picked that up when we were in Paris. I know how you like warm colors and I thought if the collar of yours ever got to stifling." Naoko shrugged.

"Thank you Naoko, it's beautiful." He thanked before opening the envelope.

Inside was a single plane ticket.

"I'm sending you home," Naoko said before he could ask what the ticket was for. "I realize now that you are not safe here. I should've realized that before I brought you here. The plane departs tomorrow afternoon, I suggest you pack your things and I'll arrange for transportation. I have yet to know if Nemu will be leaving with you too."

Yumichika could only blink numbly at the ticket then her. Naoko remained standing firm. This was for both their own goods. He would be safe back home and she could concentrate here without having to constantly worry about his safety.

"If this about what I said last night—"

"No, it isn't. I just believe that you will be safer back in Seireitei... where you belong."

"We'll always have Paris."* Yumichika said quietly with a wan smile.

_But I don't want just Paris! I want you, I want to spend my years perhaps my whole life with you!_ Naoko mentally cried but her face remained impassive.

"Yes, we will. Goodbye Lieutenant Ayasegawa." She bid him a formal farewell.

He blinked at her at the title before replying, "Goodbye Quincy Princess Ishida."

Yumichika turned and left Naoko completely and utterly alone.

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm cutting it off here because it is long enough as it is. I'm posting this part now and the second part will be posted some time later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. <strong>

**Ayame: Can I hit her now?**

**Me: Go for it.**

***Slap!***

**Naoko: *clutching the back of her head* Ow! That hurt!**

**Ayame: Well that's what you get for sending away the man you love!**

**Me: Right. I also worked in that bit about Nemu and her past which is going to be used against her in the next chapter. Can you guess by whom? And about the hell breaking loose that will come later and trust me it's going to be bad. **

**Kudos to anyone who can guess what movies the two asterisked quotes came from **_**without**_** Googling them. **

**Gin: I do so love the classics. **

**Please review~!***


	35. Deflowering Protection Part Two

Chapter 34: Deflowering Protection Part Two

***Did you read chapter 33? If not then go do so. If you have then please continue reading. **

**70 reviews, I'm SO happy~! But you guys are so going to hate me for this. I even hate myself for this but it's essential for the story. I'll tell you the movies the quotes came from in the next chapter. IshidasgirlII you're alive! XD I haven't heard from you in so long I thought something might've happened to you. *glomps***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just lots of OCs.**

**Please review.***

* * *

><p>After that heart wrenching moment Naoko felt hollow. She had just sent away one of the very few people here who gave a damn about her as a person and not as a princess. Her limbs felt weak and like jelly. She wanted to collapse on the floor and cry.<p>

But that wouldn't be appropriate behavior for a princess.

She was doing the right thing. He was a Soul Reaper just like James. And if he stayed around Naoko any longer then he was going to end up like James. Perhaps Quincies and Soul Reapers truly aren't meant to mingle.

That thought was like a blow to her hollowed heart.

She decided that taking a walk and being busy was better than sitting alone and moping. Naoko pulled herself upright and tried to walk out of her office with dignity and grace. She left her hair alone and let it flow freely behind her. Having no destination in mind Naoko let her feet guide her and forced her mind to stay blank.

She counted herself lucky for not running into anyone as she left the mansion and found herself walking towards the large garden. There were rows upon rows of vibrantly blooming flowers of just about every color and species of flower. White lilies, orange marigolds, pink tulips, purple petunias, yellow daisies and red roses all spread out. Their fragrances also melded together to create a soft perfume. The enclosing hedges were tall and uniformly cut. From where she was she knew that she should be approaching a lone marble fountain with four benches surrounding it. The area was tucked away and not many people ventured there.

But this time she was wrong.

Zola was sitting on one of the stone benches look quite upset and holding a letter. Despite how dark her skin was Naoko could see the glistening trails of tears on her cheeks. Naoko gently made her presence known.

"Princess," The African gasped. She rubbed her arm over her eyes to dry them.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. You look greatly troubled. Is everything alright?" The princess asked gently while sitting down beside the taller woman.

Zola looked like she was about to say yes but then sighed, "No, something is certainly not alright."

She handed Naoko the paper but the princess couldn't read a word of it since it was written in Zola's native language. The other woman apologized and gently took the letter back.

"It's a letter from my mother. It's about a backdoor engagement she made between me and Donald Richards. If I marry him then I'm granted American citizenship and can leave Africa. There has been more talk of an uprising and coup d'état. I know my mother wants me to be safe and she's marrying me off to do it." Zola explained sullenly.

"Richards? Wait a minute is he related to...?"

Zola nodded grimly. "He's one of Mary's brothers. With my luck he'll be just as psychotic as his sister."

"I'm sorry Zola. Is there any way you can get out of it?"

She sighed tiredly and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if my father was out of power and there was no more danger. Your brother told you about my situation right?" Naoko nodded. "If the threat was gone then there's a chance."

"I thought princesses were supposed to accept their arranged marriages?"

Zola softly snorted, "We _accept _them, but it doesn't mean we like them. If I had a chance to marry someone I'd want to marry someone strong and not just in battle. I want someone who will fight and die for what they believe in. I want him to be tall too and maybe with a few tattoos."

_Why do those traits remind me of Renji?_ Naoko mused.

She consolingly put her hand on the other woman's darker shoulder. Zola seemed to appreciate the gesture and someone to talk too.

"You appear troubled as well Princess," Zola noticed.

Naoko was going to brush it off as nothing but didn't see that as fair. Zola shared her troubles with Naoko so why not her too?

"I'm sending Yumichika home. He'll be safe and where he belongs and so will I. It's better this way... for both of us." Naoko repeated in a monotone manner.

"How is it better if it hurts you, and I am sure, him?" Zola asked. When Naoko looked at her dumbly Zola continued, "I've seen the way he looks at you. He truly cares about you and you are an unfortunately blind woman if you didn't notice."

The princess shook her head. "I've been told if you love someone you should set them free and if they come back to you then they're yours. Besides I have to think about my people don't I? I should be putting their needs before my own."

The two women exchanged looks. Burnt sienna eyes meeting with sapphire blue.

"I believe we are both stuck between a rock and a hard place." Zola said somberly.

Unbeknownst to them there was a third figure standing behind a thick hedge. Colette had overheard it all and felt a twinge of pity for them. She twirled a single partially bloom red rose between her fingers. The thorns pricking deeper into her fingers with each twirl, drawing out more beads of blood.

She mindlessly tugged at each satin petal until it came off and she would let it flutter down to the grass. _Yes, we're all stuck between a rock and a hard place. _She thought watching each ruby petal drop. They looked like large drops of blood against the green grass. _This isn't the only flower being deflowered..._

Her gaze traveled from the grass up to the mansion. Where she was sure Reginald was about to satisfy his lustful appetite.

* * *

><p>Reginald was on the prowl. After he had wet his appetite by screwing Mary he was ready and hungry for the main course. The Soul Reaper bitch who had rebuffed him one too many times. And Reginald made sure that her dear prince wasn't going to be around to save her. It was quite easy to persuade the female staff to keep him busy with mundane questions and tasks.<p>

He located her easily. She was in the library and alone. He let a cocky smirk cross his face as he stepped inside the book filled room. Reginald always viewed reading as a waste of time. A real man should spend his time with as many women as possible. Which was what he was about to do.

Nemu stood at one of shelves reading. Her body held with pristine posture and she was dressed in a clean blouse and skirt. She didn't bother acknowledging Reginald's presence mainly because she was trying to forget he was there and her crawling skin. That always happened when he was near.

"Fancy meeting you here Miss Kurotsuchi." He drawled as he drew closer.

Nemu repressed a shudder of revulsion, "It is nice to see you as well Mr. Labelle. Is there something you need?"

A slick smile appeared as he laid his hands on her shoulders. "Funny you should ask that. There is actually something I need," He leaned in closer, his sickening warm breath against her neck. "I would like for you to pleasure me."

Nemu's eyes widened and she quickly spun around. Using the heavy book in her hands she painfully smacked Reginald's hands away. She glared at him with hatred and disgust while he playfully smirked at her.

"You are a sick and vile person for asking such a request of me. I will ask you politely to leave now." Nemu growled.

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I'm the only one stand between your prince and the executioner's block."

"What?" She breathed.

"My grandfather has been a busy man lately. Contacting just about every noble Quincy out there asking for their support. He's asking for their support in officially dethroning Naoko and Uryu Ishida. Such an abdication is possible but only if there are a certain number of agreeing nobles. And then the royals are executed."

Reginald's smirk grew at Nemu's stunned face. "Now I can persuade my grandfather to just exile them instead... but only if you properly_ satisfy_ me."

Nemu's analytical mind went blank. Uryu and Naoko had a figurative guillotine hanging over their heads and they didn't even know it. _And I'm staring at the man who's holding the rope to the blade_, she thought.

Reginald leaned closer, placing one arm to bar her from running. "And not only that but from what I've heard you have quite the past. You must've really wrong someone or a whole lot of someones to make you think of yourself as a monster. I just can't help but wonder what you may have done. But I suppose that doesn't matter since this will give the nobles all more reason to despise you and the prince by association. And that will help my grandfather all the more.

"So what's it going to be? You giving yourself to me for this one moment or losing the life of your dear prince?"

They both knew exactly what Nemu had decided. But the Reaper stared defiantly at him like a small animal that refused to back down to the predator that had it cornered. Nemu clenched her teeth and let out a shuddering hissing sigh.

"Do what you will. But swear to me that Uryu and Naoko will not be harmed."

His smile was that of a contemptible predator as he leaned in close and purred, "Of course, my little whore."

Nemu did everything in her mental capacity to block out the feel of Reginald's hands all over her body. She felt him harshly throw her to the floor, push her skirt up and rip away her underwear. She especially tried to block out the feel of him entering her. She tried to drown out the degrading names he was calling her in order to make this more pleasurable for himself. At least she had the luxury of being able to close her eyes though it all.

She dug her teeth into her lip to keep herself from making a sound. Nemu didn't want to give him an ounce more of gratification. Besides she had an ace up her sleeve.

Reginald had no knowledge of the various poisons in her body.

Even in a fake body there was a good chance of those toxins seeping into his body. Since her first captain died she had some poisons removed, deeming them as now useless or unwanted. At least she could take some comfort in knowing he will suffer for committing this crime against her.

After he reached his climax he collapsed on top of her. He pushed himself up on his arm and looked down at her with pure satisfaction.

"That was actually pretty damn good. You were a better fuck then I thought you'd be." He panted as he slowly rose.

Nemu struggled to rise or at least roll over. But when her back was turned against him something heavy hit the back of her head. Her vision became cloudy and faded to black.

* * *

><p>With an exhausted sigh Yumichika fell back onto his bed after reentering his room. He tossed the box and envelope onto a small table.<p>

'_That went well didn't it?'_

Yumichika sighed again, _'I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Kujaku.'_

'_I know and I wasn't trying to be sarcastic. It could've gone worse right?'_ The peacock spirit sighed when Yumichika didn't respond. '_I should've known something was up when I talked to her last night.'_

Now_ that_ got Yumichika's attention.

'_Wait a minute. You _talked_ to her?_' He asked in incredulity.

'_Well yes. Last night she pleaded to me to protect you because she felt like she couldn't. She sounded so earnest. So I decided to speak with on the matter in person. You know your descriptions didn't do that girl justice. I've never seen a more beautiful shade of azure eyes.'_ Kujaku explained, starting to sound wistful at the end.

'_I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you actually _talked_ to her. Did you... did you materialize in front of her?_' Yumichika asked.

'_Yes but she actually left and then came back and I was already sitting waiting for her. '_

'_And how did she... react?'_

'_She almost shot me with one of her arrows.'_

That brought a quirk of a smile on the Reaper's lips. The thought of Naoko holding Kujaku at arrow point just looked so... funny.

'_Hey, that's not funny. She could've really hurt me.'_ The sword spirit lightly defended.

'_I know but in the end I don't think she would've shot you because you're a part of my soul. A piece of me. She wouldn't want to hurt any part of me. Just as I know you would never hurt her because I care about her._'

Ruri'iro Kujaku thought about what his master said and nodded slowly in agreement. '_You do have a point. I don't think I could ever bring myself to wrap one of my vines around her._'

The pair lapsed into silence.

Then Kujaku asked, _'Are you going to call Ikkaku and tell him you're coming home early?'_

Yumichika glanced at his phone which was sitting on the nightstand. _'No. I'd rather not talk about it with anyone right now. Besides this could be a surprise to him and the others._'

The two lapsed into silence again before Kujaku spoke up softly. _'I could tell she was hurting but I had no idea that it was because of a past trauma. How awful to have a loved one's dying breath be a profession of love. That poor girl._'

The Reaper curled in on himself a little more. '_Yeah and I almost made history repeat itself. But it is admirable that she was able to pick herself up and keep walking. Most girls... something like that would break them somewhat if not completely._' Images of Matsumoto and Hinamori flashed in his mind.

'_But now she's going to be more wary and cautious when it comes to opening her heart up like that. You're going to have to really bide your time and tread carefully if you want her to open up again_.' His sword warned.

Yumichika gave a tired chuckle. '_You still think she's likes me in that way?_'

'_I know you still believe there's a chance for you two. You can't hide that hopeful glimmer from me. I'm a part of you after all._' Ruri'iro reminded.

There was a sudden pounding at his bedroom door. Curious Yumichika rose but before he could reach the door it burst open and at least a dozen guards filed in. Two of them seized Yumichika forcing him down of his knees with his arms harshly twisted behind his back.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? !" Yumichika roared.

"I'd be quiet if I were you." A lusty male voice calmly called out.

The Reaper heard fingers snap and a thick strip of cloth was tied tightly over his mouth and tied behind his mouth. Yumichika struggled but the guards held him firmly in place. Reginald then walked in looking slightly rumpled like he rolled out bed after a nap.

"That's better. At least now I don't have to listen to your irritating squawking." Reginald said smoothly as he ran his hand through his hair. He reminded Yumichika of a blonde haired Quincy version of Aizen except the traitor was far smarter than this man.

"If you're wondering what all this is about I have just one thing to say."

He leaned in close and smiled like a victorious predator, "You are under arrest Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Yumichika tried to protest but it was futile. Then a heavy hand struck against the back of his head. The last clear thing he saw was Reginald smiling and turning around on his heel.

* * *

><p><strong>*I hate myself. Yumichika is arrested and Nemu was raped. I'm so awful. T.T <strong>

**Does anyone think Reginald is going to keep his promise about protecting Uryu and Naoko? Survey says no. Things are going to get much worse before they get better but you guys won't know that for a while. Because we are now going to start the Regicide Arc which is a Quincy version of Turn Back the Pendulum. **

**So please review~* **


	36. Regicide Arc: Meeting the Gotei Thirteen

Regicide Arc, Chapter 35: Meeting the Gotei Thirteen

***I TOLD you guys you were going to hate me! I even hate myself. **

**Quick things to mention:**

**This arc first starts off a few years after the Vizard incident. So Kisuke and them are gone sadly and Aizen, Gin and Tousen are still there. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto aren't because they are little kids at this point, the same goes for Hisagi and Nemu who hasn't been created yet. Soi Fon and Mayrui are there and so is Byakuya but he isn't a part of the Gotei. **

**Nora's full name is Eleanora (which means shining light) and you'll find out why she's known by the shortened version of her name in later chapters. **

**The first quote from chapter 33 was from **_**Gone with the Wind**_**, made in 1939. The second from **_**Casablanca**_**, made in 1941. They are old movies but they're classics for a reason. **

**Dark-heika, you came very close as to guessing what happens to Reginald at the end of this story. **

**DNFanatic0216, it's so good to see you again! :D I'm glad you like the details and thank you I want to hug you for that. I'm sorry to hear about the typhoons. What's worse a typhoon or a blizzard? Just think of the rain as liquid sunshine that's what we do here in Minnesota. **

**SasuTenLuvr, Naoko is fifteen (almost sixteen) and is scared that Yumichika will end up like James. She'd rather sacrifice any chance of a loving relationship with him if it means he'll stay safe and alive. And from now on I won't be eating any apple flavored lollipops because of you. **

**Naoko: And what right do you have calling me an idiot when it comes to love! You're in love with a midget version of Jack Frost!**

**Toshiro: Who are you calling a midget? ! **

**Seirin: I feel that this is going to get ugly.**

**Gin: Yeah, but it's going to be entertaining as all hell. Please review everyone~! Oh, I didn't know little Hitsugaya could hit that hard. **

**Seirin: Remember everyone EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, me or Ayame who is currently trying to beat up both the authoress and Naoko.***

* * *

><p><em>The pendulum is swung in a different direction to show how the actions and the past of those long ago have shaped the future.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Seireitei, 1916)<em>

"For the last time Kurosaki no." The Head Captain growled.

Again that didn't deter the still new Seventh Division captain. "Oh come on. You're always going on about how important it is for a captain to have a lieutenant. And Naomi would be perfect as mine! She's strong, dependable and responsible. She'd be perfect."

"No, my granddaughter is not yet fit to hold such a high seated position." He emphasized the discussion being over with a bang of his cane.

Seeing as how he failed at this captain's meeting _again_ Isshin relented and let the matter drop... for now. It was a crying shame that the old man was holding his granddaughter back. Naomi could go on to accomplish some serious things in her life... if the old man let up on her.

Aizen, who was standing to his right, gave him 'better luck next time' smile. On Aizen's other side was a blank spot where the Third Division captain would've stood. He felt a pang of pain at remembering who used to stand there. His eyes wandered to the line of other captains.

Chikane Iba was doing an impressive job of holding the place together especially since she had a son. There were rumors about one of the two Academy's recent prodigies taking over the division, Kaien Shiba or Gin Ichimaru. Isshin prayed it would be Kaien. The kid had some serious talent and impressive leadership skills. Ichimaru was disturbing on more levels then Third Seat Kurotsuchi and that was saying something.

Across from him the Second Division spot was empty. There was talk going around about Yoruichi's protégé taking over the Second Division and Onmitsukido. Considering how often Soi Fon trained herself to near death Isshin wouldn't be surprised if she had achieved Bankai.

Then there was Unohana, then Ginrei, and Kyoraku. Another blank spot because the captain of the tenth was sick with the flu.

And the Twelfth was empty because both the captain and lieutenant were gone leavening the creepy Third Seat in charge. God only knew what sort of experiments that nut job was doing and the Seventh Division captain sure as hell didn't want to know.

On his left stood Tousen, the Eleventh was empty but that didn't surprise Isshin. Kenpachi Kiganjo hardly if ever attended captain meetings unless they were emergences. But what was surprising was that Ukitake was feeling well enough to come to this meeting.

Soul Society had almost completely renormalized after the... _events_ a few years prior. Isshin didn't completely buy into the bull-shit about what happened to those people. Kiskue was his friend and granted he could be eccentric sometimes. He was never diabolical enough to dabble with anything involving Hollows.

_The captains and lieutenants are dropping like flies around here._ He thought somberly.

First there was the death of Sojun Kuchiki, which had been an almost debilitating blow to Ginrei. Then the former Seventh Division lieutenant Jin'emon Kotsubaki. His death had allowed Kurosaki to be promoted to lieutenant in his place and then captain. There was some sort of trouble brewing in the Fourth involving Seinosuke Yamada, a possible demotion or discharge could be on the horizon.

The Head Captain banged his cane down upon the polished wood floor again either to get people's attention or most likely wake them up.

"Today we will be welcoming an uncommon visitor. She hails from a country half way across the globe and has asked to meet us personally. This woman comes from a prestigious royal family. She is the sister to the Quincy King Nicholas Silberherz. I introduce to you all Lady Eleanora Fukumoto." The aged man rumbled as the doors opened a lone young woman walked in.

She was light skinned and obviously of European origin just by looking at her face. Her gold blonde hair was tied back into a simple bun atop her head. She wore not a kimono but a dress she had brought with her from Germany. It was sapphire blue with short sleeves; the dress was cinched tightly around her corseted waist. The fabric fell straight down narrowly missing the floor. The outfit was accented with bits of white lace, ribbon and embroidery.

She didn't look anything special but she carried herself with the same refinement and dignity as Ginrei Kuchiki. Only someone from regal stock and upbringing could manage that. Her reiatsu was also very strong though she kept a firm grip on it. It could easily match that of a captain's.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, It is truly an honor to be meeting you and your captains in person. I trust you received my letter of introduction from Head Captain Aqualius?" Nora said boldly as she walked almost up to the withered man. Her Japanese was flawless but a mild German accent could be heard.

"I assure you I did Lady Fukumoto." He growled.

"And do you agree to the simple terms she laid out to you?" The Quincy lady said with a noble business like tone.

Ukitake exchanged glances with Kyoraku. Unohana and Ginrei remained perfectly still and composed. Those four were the only ones in the room who knew about the tense relations between the three Head Captains. It was only just last year that they were forced to reopen communications because the humans had given them a reason too.

What was known as World War I had just broken out after the death of an Archduke. Men from countries all over the world were being sent everywhere. It was chaos when it came to dealing with Hollows and performing konsos on souls form other countries.

"If I may be so polite as to ask what terms are you referring to my Lady?" Ginrei asked solemnly. He obviously wasn't happy about being kept out of the loop about all this.

"The terms that my family be given protection by you Soul Reapers."

"Protection? Against what?" Isshin really wished he hadn't just blurted that out.

Her chilly silver eyes settled on him. "Against Hollows of course and anything else that would threaten the lives of my family here in Japan."

Nora's eyes went back to the Head Captain, "You wouldn't want my brother to find out you and your subordinates allowed my family, his blood relatives, to die.

"You see personally I could care less about some scuffle between our species that happened about a century ago. But that doesn't apply to my brother. Like all men he'll take whatever excuse he can to wage war with anyone."

Nora knew she had him. If anything happened to her and Nicholas caught wind of it he would surely engage the Gotei 13 in war. And these people couldn't afford such a thing since their resources and supply of fighters was stretched thin due to World War I. When it came to human wars there was no telling when or how it would end.

"In exchange I would not be against the idea of lending some of my men to you. With this war going on we both know the number of Hollows will increase exponentially. You're going to need some aid and I can give it. All I ask is that a few spare Soul Reapers be stationed in my hometown to keep the worst of the Hollows at bay." She finished.

Yamamoto opened his eyes a little more, studying her before narrowing his eyes. "If it would please you madam I would like some time to reflect upon your offer. In the meantime I am sure my captains would be honored to give you a tour of each of their divisions."

A graceful smile graced shell pink lips, "Of course Head Captain and I would be delighted to see what the Gotei 13 is all about."

* * *

><p>Nora had to admit being offered a tour of each of the thirteen divisions wasn't something she expected. It was a nice intriguing surprise and it wasn't like she was expected back home immediately.<p>

She also had to admit that the Gotei was fascinating and the way it was run was impressive. Her tour started at the Second Division which was without a captain so she was lead by who was considered the second in command. A slight Chinese girl whose serious and hard demeanor reminded Nora so much of herself in her youth.

That division also held control of the Secret Remote Squad which handled things such as punishment, security and surveillance. The way the girl commanded and drilled her men impressed Nora greatly. But something bothered her and that was how_ young_ this girl looked. Nora knew that a Soul Reaper's appearance and their age didn't necessarily correspond but it was still bothersome.

Next she was lead to the Third Division which was also lacking a captain. But Nora found herself liking this second in command as well. She was just as strict and rule enforcing as Soi Fon. The Quincy lady also felt a kinship with this woman since she just had a child, a son, as well.

The Fourth Division captain was kind and cordial. She reminded Nora of her late mother greatly except this woman had an underlying power and strength. Retsu Unohana's division handled medicine and medical care to her division and everyone else in the Gotei. Sick people made Nora very uncomfortable.

The Fifth Division is where she really became uncomfortable. Aizen was a kind gentleman who seemed more than happy to show Nora around. His lieutenant followed along like a snake slithering through the grass. Aizen seemed too innocent and benign for his own good and from experience Nora knew he was hiding something dangerous.

"A word before I go Captain. Your tongue is as silver as my eyes, _Captain_ Aizen." Nora gently but coldly seethed.

Aizen tried to look dumbfounded and surprised but Nora caught the flicker of recognizing the hidden meaning behind her words. He rested his fingers on the hilt of his sword, briefly wondering if he should activate its abilities. Lieutenant Ichimaru's smile grew into one that looked like he was trying hold back from laughing.

Nora turned and walked up to Ginrei Kuchiki who was waiting for her at the gates to his division. The benefit of having been raised around court politics is being able to distinguish a snake for what it really was or a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"She sure has your number eh Sosuke?" Gin playfully hissed. "You going to use Suigetsu on her?"

Aizen thought about it and removed his hand from his sword's hilt. "No, I'll keep an eye on her instead. I've never met a Quincy so interesting before."

He turned around, his haori swirling around him. "I believe a friend of mine will find her quite interesting as well."

Nora found herself greatly relishing the company of the aged nobleman Ginrei Kuchiki. He was a man of very high class, basically royalty. He was very gentlemanly to her. She noticed a gleam of pride when he watched his grandson Byakuya train before introducing them to each other.

The young man had black hair pulled into a high ponytail and the same gray eyes as his grandfather. He politely addressed and bowed to her. Nora could tell the young man possessed great strength and could become a captain in the future. Byakuya politely excused himself so he could wash up and have lunch.

"Your eyes show of great pride in that boy." Nora observed.

The elder Kuchiki gave a brief nod. "He makes me prouder then he knows."

"His parents must be quite proud of him as well."

A sadden look crossed his face and Nora recognized it as grief. "His father died in the line of duty and his mother had been of poor health for years before she passed on."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know how you feel, my parents passed away not too long ago." Nora said solemnly.

The captain nodded again, "It's a pity that two people are united in grief only."

* * *

><p>The Seventh Division was... well as far as Nora knew her least favorite division mainly because of its captain. Isshin Kurosaki rubbed Nora in all sorts of wrong ways. It may have been because of his jovial laidback attitude or friendly demeanor or something else. All she knew was that he irritated her and the worst or best part was that he didn't do it unintentionally.<p>

Nora tuned out most of what he was saying, another habit she picked up from being raised in a royal court. But her attention was grabbed when they were walking past two Soul Reapers sparring. One was a tall young man with spiky black hair and blue-green eyes wielding a silver trident. The other was a slight girl with long platinum blonde hair holding a black and orange naginata.

"Who are those two?" She asked watching them. The young man swung his trident but the girl blocked it and then came at him with her bladed weapon.

"The young man is the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, Kaien Shiba. The girl is my Seventh Seat Naomi Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto? Any relation to the Head Captain?"

"Yes, she's his granddaughter. I'm trying to make her my lieutenant but the old man won't hear of it." The captain crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a pillar.

"If I remember correctly Captain, doesn't each captain control what goes on in their divisions?" Isshin nodded. "So then why would you need to be concerned about the Head Captain's view on this?"

"Promotions and demotions of lieutenants and high ranking seated officers eventually make their way to the Head Captain. If I made Naomi a lieutenant he'd probably punish her and burn my ass to a crisp. I'm just trying to cut out the middle math." He replied remembering his failed attempt earlier to coerce the old man.

Nora didn't reply but turned her attention to the pair. The young girl, Naomi, was quite skilled in wielding her weapon. The way she moved was as if she were one with the naginata. Nora remembered in her youth how hard she practiced with her bow and later a sword. The countless hours she poured into refining and strengthening her skills.

She noticed the same gleam of pride in him as he watched the girl as she had seen in Captain Kuchiki when he watched his grandson.

"You seem very proud of her, Captain Kurosaki." Nora observed.

"Yeah I can't help it. When Naomi first came here she was a shy helpless little thing. Now she's strong fighter how can not only take care of herself but others. I can't help but be proud; she's come such a long way. She's kind of like a little sister or niece to me.

"Do you have any children?" He asked.

The corners of Nora's pink lips quirked upward, "I have a son named Isamu; he's only a few months old."

The idea of being a mother was a greatly foreign concept to Nora. She didn't know how to be a mother, feminine things such as that were not her forte. But she did know that she loved her son. She just wasn't too sure how to express it. Thankfully he was just a baby and as long as she held him every so often probably wouldn't care.

By now the pair had finished their sparring match at a draw and now noticed the two spectators. They retracted their Shikais and sheathed their swords and walked towards them.

"Captain who is this?" Kaien asked jerking his thumb to Nora.

She glared icily at him for his lack of respect.

"This is Lady Eleanora Fukumoto. She's a Quincy noble lady who has decided to pay us a visit."

"Noble lady huh? And a Quincy to boot. I've never met one before." The lieutenant said casually.

"And I've never meet such a blasé borderline disrespectful young man." Nora calmly snapped.

Naomi though bowed deeply to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Fukumoto."

The Quincy tilted her head to the bowing girl, "Thank you, Miss Yamamoto. It is nice to meet you as well. I watched you spar with Lieutenant Shiba and I'm very impressed. You possess a lot of skill and strength."

The platinum blonde haired girl blushed and smiled. The four then noticed Soul Reapers pouncing across the roofs in a hurry.

"Hey, Shunsui what's going on? Where's everybody going?"

A tall man with brown wavy hair and wearing a pink kimono and captain's haori stopped. "Some guy has come here to challenge Kenpachi Kiganjo for the captain's position."

"What sort of mad man would take on Kiganjo?" Kaien said with disbelief.

"I don't know. It's some guy all the way from the Zaraki district." The Eighth captain tipped his straw hat back.

"Zaraki? That's pretty damn far. What's this guy's name?" Isshin asked, his tone taking a more serious turn.

"He calls himself Kenpachi of Zaraki."

* * *

><p><strong>*And that is where we will cut it off. And yes in the next chapter we will be seeing our favorite sword wielding demon claim his position as captain of the eleventh. <strong>

**So how do you guys like Nora so far? I'm trying to make her as similar as I can to her grandson Ryuken. I'm also trying to base her a little bit off of Caterina Sforza (a real historical person) who was a kick ass woman during the Italian Renaissance. She was the epitome of female badass-ness. **

**I really hope that I made everything sound plausible but if anything contradicts canon or something I wrote earlier I apologize. Aizen's "friend", if you recall from my last fic, is Erhard Wilter. I'll be explaining how the two meet in my next fic. **

**Remember that World War I broke out in 1914 because of the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand and ended with Germany's surrender in 1919. **

**I hope you liked the beginning of this past arc. Please review~!***


	37. Kenpachi from Zaraki

Chapter 36: Kenpachi from Zaraki

***Thank you to Dark-heika for being the 75****th**** reviewer~! *glomps and throws confetti* Throwing (figurative) rocks at characters does make for an interesting story but its difficult because I like my and Kubo's characters that I don't want to hurt them. **

**SasuTenLuvr, I figured Ryuken had to get his personality from **_**someone**_** in his family and if not his parents why not his grandmother? And no Hitsugaya isn't in the Gotei yet. Personally I think the shrimp gets ****way**** too much attention it's sickening and the same goes for Byakuya. I mean there are **_**other**_** characters out there people!**

**It's kind of the reason why neither of them plays any big roles in any of my fics. It bothers me that a lot of fanfics get dozens of reviews just because one or both of them are the main characters and it doesn't matter if the plot is good or not. **

**Naoko: EmpressSaix do you **_**not**_** see the mob of angry fangirls with their torches and pitchforks? !**

**Me: Oh, well before I start running let me say a few things. I know in the manga and anime Ikkaku and Yumichika joined the Eleventh **_**after**_** Zaraki did. But for this story I need to switch that around, you'll see why and I think you might like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame.**

**Please review~!***

* * *

><p>"Kenpachi from Zaraki?" Nora asked, raising a brow. "Does that name hold any significance?"<p>

"The name Kenpachi is given to the strongest man of each generation and Zaraki is the name of the eightieth district in the Rukongai." Isshin explained.

"That district is the bloodiest and lawless of all the districts out there. Some say its one step away from being in Hell." The lieutenant added.

_So much for this place being called Heaven if there are hellish places like that._ Nora thought with grim sarcasm.

"Captain? The one on the roof, yes you. What do you know of this man?" The Quincy lady called out firmly.

Kyoraku tipped his hat back to look at her. She was beautiful; he had never met any forceful European women before. Though personally he preferred women with dark hair instead of blonde. "He's a muscular scarred giant milady. The strange thing though is he has a small pink haired little girl with him."

The four down below gave him curious looks at that information. Kyoraku tipped his hat in respect before darting off most likely to watch the bloody spectacle to take place._ So a man has come from the bloodiest districts with a small child and is challenging a captain for his position._ Nora mused. _This is certainly something I must see._

"Captain Kurosaki if I understand the meaning of the phrase "to challenge" then this man from Zaraki is going to kill the current captain. Am I correct in assuming so?" The Quincy lady asked.

Isshin nodded, "Yeah but only the Eleventh Division practices this. There are three ways a person can become a captain. They can pass a special test, be recommended and approved by a certain number of captains or kill the current captain in front of two hundred members of that division. Why?"

"Because I would like to witness this myself." Nora said lightly.

"What? !" The three Soul Reapers cried in unison.

"Lady Fukumoto such a... bloody event isn't really a place for a-"

Nora's pure silver eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not a place for who _Captain_? If you were going to say it was no place for a woman then I suggest you silence yourself now."

Her look and voice almost made his blood freeze and his spine shiver. "I-I would never say that madam. It's just such battles in that division can be quite gory and I was not sure if you could handle that."

Her gaze eased a little. "Captain I've witnessed Hollows tear up helpless souls to mangled bloody bits since I was young. I even saw my parents murdered. Blood and gore hardly faze me. Now... where is this Eleventh Division?"

"Captain, are you sure about this?" Kaien hissed.

"If the lady is sure about this then who are we to deny her? Besides she's our guest we should honor her requests and come on it's not like she's going to go up and challenge one of them right?" Kurosaki reassured the skeptical pair.

Naomi and Kaien exchanged looks of doubt. Both had the strange feeling that the captain had just jinxed something.

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time." Ikkaku growled in excitement and anticipation.<p>

Yumichika didn't say anything but perched himself on the railing his friend was leaning against. A vast group well over two hundred of their members had gathered to see this. Even other captains from other divisions had come to see this. It looked like almost everyone in Seireitei was here.

Four more figures joined the audience up on one of the roofs. One of them was particularly peculiar. She was obviously not from around here. She had gold blonde hair pulled tightly atop her head and wore a strange blue and white gown. She held herself upright like a queen.

Ikkaku noticed her too. "Who the hell is the weirdly dressed blonde chick up there?"

"I don't know but she's definitely a woman of regality and she's not from around here." Yumichika observed.

"You mean like a foreigner?"

"Perhaps, she's a very stunning woman though."

Ikkaku groaned at hearing Yumichika's narcissism shining through. _When is this damn match going to start?_

As if to read his mind a deep loud gong was rung, signaling the match to decide who would lead the Eleventh Division would begin. Nora carefully studied the two men who were so vastly different. One was unbelievably tall and dark skinned. The other was tall but not nearly so much and had pale skin. Both were riddled with their own series of scars from their own battles. It was difficult to tell who had more.

"I am Kenpachi Kiganjo, the tenth Kenpachi and captain of the Eleventh Division. You have challenged me for my title and position. Who the hell are you?" The tall black man rumbled as he drew out his thick broad sword.

The other man was dressed in dirty ragged clothing; his hair fell in unkempt black strands down his face and neck. He pulled out his own sword which looked quite worse for wear in Nora's eyes. The handle was worn and the blade was roughly jagged like the teeth of a saw.

_How on earth is he going to fight with a weapon like that?_ The Quincy lady wondered.

The other man spoke, "I am Kenpachi Zaraki. Now are you going to fight or what?"

Kiganjo grinned widely and raised his sword, "With pleasure."

It had to be the shortest fight Nora had ever witness in her life but it was also the most thrilling. Kiganjo was at least a foot taller than Zaraki and a hundred pounds over. But Zaraki took him down with one strike. The man's reiatsu was unspeakably violent and dense. Nora could've sworn that man was more demon then man or perhaps a devil in disguise?

Either way Zaraki was the clear winner. He seized his prize which was the tattered bloody haori of his now deceased predecessor and tossed it over his shoulder.

"So that's it then? This man is the new captain of this division?" Nora asked still keeping her eyes on Zaraki.

"Yes, the Eleventh is known to be the most brutal and barbaric of all the divisions here so don't be too surprised." Isshin turned only to see that the spot she was once standing in was vacant. "Lady Fukumoto?" _Oh, shit this is _not_ good._

"Where the hell did she go?" Kaien asked but a look of panic crossed his face. "And where the hell is Nejibana? !"

"Uh... guys?" Naomi moaned as she pointed down.

The two men looked to see Nora Fukumoto with Nejibana tucked under one arm walking up to Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oh, dear God this is not going to end well. The Head Captain is going to burn my ass if, no, _when_ she dies." The Seventh Division captain groaned.

"We got a stop her. That man's reiatsu alone might actually break Nejibana!" The lieutenant cried out.

"No hold on a second you two."

The trio turned to see Kyoraku and Ukitake standing behind them.

"Let's see what the young lady will do first."

The three would've protested but their superiors sounded confident. So reluctantly they sat back and watched (while Kaien prayed Nejibana would come out unharmed) what was about to unfold.

_That was too fucking easy._ Kenpachi thought as he was about to sheath his jagged sword. The fight was a disappointment, one strike was all it took. Maybe he shouldn't have gone all out and held back if only to make the fight last.

He then heard loud lone clapping of one person. He turned to see a blonde haired woman wearing a strange blue and white outfit and a sword tucked under one arm. She looked at him with a regal serene expression with a hint of admiration.

"I must say that was very impressive Captain Zaraki, taking down an opponent almost twice your large size in only one strike. Pity the fight was so short, I would've loved to see what more you could do." Nora said bravely.

"Who the fuck are you?" Zaraki growled.

Her pink lips smiled benignly but there was an underlying predatory to the smile. "I am Quincy Lady Eleanora Fukumoto and I am the sister to the Quincy king."

Yumichika's eye widened a bit. He had heard about Quincies from when he and Ikkaku were in the academy. He thought they sounded odd but in a good way.

"What the hell is a Quincy?" Ikkaku asked.

His effeminate friend could only shoot him a dull annoyed glare. "Didn't you ever pay attention in history class back in the academy?"

"You know I didn't." The hairless man shot back.

The other man sighed, "A Quincy is a spiritually aware human who has the ability to absorb and manipulate reishi into spiritual weapons. They commonly use bows and arrows to hunt Hollows. It's quite rare to see one nowadays since Soul Society went to war with them a century ago and almost wiped them out."

"Why did Soul Society have to kill them off?" Ikkaku asked while still watching the woman and their new captain.

"The Quincies were messing up the balance of souls between the Living World and Soul Society. Their weapons didn't purify Hollows like our swords but instead completely destroy them. Thus the souls that come to the Living World do not return to Soul Society and the number of souls would increase on the living side. Such a disturbance in the balance would cause life and death to collide and end the world. So Soul Society had to take drastic and bloody action to stop that from happening." Yumichika recited.

"How do you know all that?"

The well groomed man shrugged. "Unlike you some of us actually paid attention in class."

Zaraki narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "Quincy? What the hell is that?"

Instead of looking offended Nora still smiled gently. "You're at least the tenth person to ask me that and I have yet to take offense."

She reached behind her and undid a few clips and clasps with a strong swing of her arm she tore off the skirt part of her dress. It came off easily revealing that it was a separate and removable part. Underneath she wore formfitting white pants and black and white heeled laced up boots. She tossed her removable dress aside and unsheathed Nejibana.

"I was hoping you could do me the honor of a friendly sparring match. What do you say Captain? Oh, and Lieutenant Shiba I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sword."

"Yes I mind!" Kaien cried out while his captain kept a gentle firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

Nora smirked and took a fighting stance with the sword hilt tucked firmly between her hands. "Well Captain? Are you going to pass up a fight? And don't say it's because I'm a woman or so help me God."

Zaraki was dumbfounded as to what to do. A woman (a Quincy whatever the hell that was) was outright challenging him to a fight. She didn't look built to be a fighter but there was a fire in her eyes that clearly told him that she was.

_That dipshit former captain was a disappointment but maybe this woman, this Quincy, won't be_. A manic toothy grin crossed his face as he pulled out his sword. "Why not? I'll give you a go. So come at me woman and show me what you can do. I'll even be nice and let you make the first move."

Nora smiled softly before it turned into a controlled but manic grin. She charged forward and swung the katana only to have Zaraki block it. Acting swift Nora darted away and tried to attack from the other side but he blocked that attack too.

She gathered reishi particles and imbedded them into her leg muscles and bones to reinforce them. Nora jumped high with a slight burst of hirenkyaku and swung her leg around. Her limb made contact with the side of head but it appeared to have done little damage except snap his head to the side.

She skidded onto the ground and righted herself up on her feet. Zaraki massaged the side of his face where her leg had hit him and grind broadly.

"Damn, talk about a dame with a kick. For a skinny ass woman you sure can hit hard." He complimented.

Nora shook her head to brush away some loose strands of hair. "Thanks. Most Quincies don't like to fight up close and personal and prefer fighting from a safe distance."

"Sounds pretty damn cowardly to me." He growled.

The Quincy lady smirked, "Then you and I have something in common. They also don't like to use swords or blades and prefer bows and arrows. I could go either way but I find using a sword so much more satisfying in a fight."

"You know, I'm actually starting to like the way you think lady." Zaraki rumbled as his reiatsu started to condense and glow a fiendish yellow.

_Is this his spiritual pressure? Dear God it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's so intense and malevolently violent. Even for a Soul Reaper this is insane._ A thrill of excitement and fear fluttered through Nora. _I wonder..._

It was a dangerous idea especially if applied to someone with reiatsu like this. But if it worked it could be a very powerful asset to her. Nora decided to take the chance. She wasn't going to be cowed over in a fight like her brother Nicholas or fall to her knees in a weeping mess like her sister Isabella.

Nora charged forward towards him just as he did to her. She then leapt into the air again and tightly gripped the larger man's muscular shoulder. His reiatsu was whipping around violently and it was so thick so almost couldn't breathe or concentrate.

But she fought to stay focused. She started to absorb and convert his wild reiatsu into her own.

The blue white spiritual energy gathered and swirled around her as the captain's yellow energy started to fade. Zaraki realized something weird was going on so he tried to shake her off. Nora lost her grip and did a few flips and spins so she could land on her feet.

"The fuck was that?" He growled rubbing the shoulder she had clamped herself to.

"A very complex and dangerous Quincy technique." She said seriously. The energy surrounding her body trailed down the sword and in thick tendrils coiled around the blade.

Nora then brought the blade up and gave it a powerful swing downward releasing the energy in a blast directed the captain. He dodged but not before being nicked in the side, deep enough to draw blood.

Kenpachi noticed and grinned, "Well, damn. First blood goes to you lady. You're turning out to be pretty damn good."

The two lunged at each other. They blocked, parried and swung at each other. Nora was using her slim body to her advantage by slipping around the captain and dodging his sword. She was also light on her feet and quick to swing her sword in any direction she had to.

Zaraki was having fun. This woman was fast and slippery, making it hard to land a hit on her. He also had to be careful she didn't do that reiatsu absorbing thing again. Taking as much as she did she was actually able to make a dent in his surplus of spiritual energy. That was both thrilling and worrying. If she took enough she could weaken him enough to kill him.

A shark like grin spread across his face as he swung his sword again. She was proving to be more fun than the guy he just killed.

Up in the audience the captains and officers that had gathered still hadn't left. Their attention glued to the spectacle of a Quincy noble lady fighting an unimaginably ruthless and strong man. The worst part was that the two seemed to be _enjoying_ the fight.

The Head Captain and his lieutenant had even been drawn out to see. Yamamoto stroked his beard as he watched them clash swords. It was unheard of for a Quincy to be so skilled with a sword. Unheard of yes... but not improbable. He noticed how Nora moved her limbs and the weapon with grace and practice. An idea soon formed in his head.

"Sasakibe?" He said in a low voice.

"Yes, sir?" His ever loyal lieutenant asked.

"I have an idea for a... peace offering for Lady Eleanora."

* * *

><p>The spar between the new captain Kenpachi Zaraki and the Quincy lady Eleanora Fukumoto was eventually forced to end. The pair had been fighting for what felt like hours, the sun was evening beginning to set. Both were bloody and torn up but grinning with great satisfaction.<p>

After the fight both were healed by the Fourth Division. Nora returned the blade to Kaien who snatched it back and held it lovingly to his chest. Nora thought it odd for someone to show so much love to an inanimate object when she remembered that a zanpakutuo was a piece of a Soul Reaper's soul. A reflection of who they were deep down inside.

A great feast was held at the Eleventh and of course Nora was invited. She also met Zaraki's traveling companion and surrogate daughter. A strange pink haired smiling child who thank Nora greatly for "giving Kenny such a fun time". She even dubbed the Quincy as 'Sword Lady'; the Quincy found that odd and strangely adorable.

After the dinner she would be staying at the Kuchiki mansion. She was told it was the most luxurious abode in all of Soul Society and it was more than fit for royalty. She accepted, she had after all told her husband and staff that she'd be gone for a few days anyway. Why not enjoy her time in Seireitei at her own pace?

The feast and noisy party had died down a little Nora realized she forgot where she had tossed her skirt. Just then a young seemingly well groomed young man walked up to her holding her neatly folded skirt.

"I believe this belongs to you madam." He said politely as he handed her the garment.

"Thank you young man." She said courteously taking it. Nora was quite sure this fellow was a man though he did appear quite feminine. Maybe his name could give her a hint if she was right about his gender or not. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

He bowed, strands of his long dark hair briefly curtaining his face before he rose back up. His wisteria eyes caught the light and gleamed prettily.

"I am the Tenth Seat of Squad Eleven, Yumichika Ayasegawa."

* * *

><p><strong>*I figured Yumichika and Ikkaku wouldn't have the seats they have now a century ago. Bet you didn't see that coming did you?<strong>

**Naoko: My great-grandmother fighting Zaraki or her meeting Yumichika?**

**Me: Both. I got a little creative with Nora's Quincy techniques. The first one I thought would be interesting and useful. Think about it, being able to reinforce your bones and muscles to fight better? Sounds pretty handy for a human fighting supernatural beings. I named this one** Iinterne Rüstung **which is German for internal armor.**

**For the second one my reasoning behind them was that a Quincy could take someone's reiatsu and convert it into their own and use it. I'm still working out the kinks so I apologize if this seems like flimsy reasoning. That one was called** Geben und Nehmen **which is German for give and take.**

**As for Zaraki and the others not figuring out Nora, Naoko and Uryu were related it's because you wouldn't see it at first glance. Nora has blonde hair and gray eyes while the siblings have dark hair and blue eyes. Their personalities differ too. **

**So please review while I continue to hide from the Hitsugaya and Byakuya fan girls I pissed off earlier. On a sadder note I start school in ten days... TT^TT* **


	38. The Best Defense

Chapter 37: The Best Defense

***Glad to see someone agrees with me about Hitsugaya getting too much fan fiction love, Dark-heika.**

**This is my last few days of summer and I'm sick with a cold! Really karma? What the hell did I do to deserve your wrath now? My sniffling and sneezing aside please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin.**

**Please review.***

* * *

><p>Eleanora found herself in a peacefully peculiar situation.<p>

She was sitting with the withered and aged head captain of Soul Society and drinking tea. Both of them did it with such ease that someone looking in might mistake them for long time friends. The Quincy lady had finished visiting the other divisions which were the eighth, ninth, tenth, twelfth and thirteenth.

She found the Eighth Division captain too flirtatious and lazy for her liking though she did enjoy seeing the young lieutenant smack him. The Ninth was fine and Nora found nothing to complain about. She was only given a quick glimpse into the tenth since its captain was still sick and the lieutenant out on a mission.

Nora didn't even get a chance to step her foot into the Twelfth Division. Something in her instincts told her she was better off that way. The Thirteenth Division captain was a sickly man but very friendly and cordial. Nora even got the pleasant surprise of seeing Lieutenant Shiba again who upon seeing her, possessively clutched his sword.

Now she found herself at the last division on her tour. The First Division was immaculate and very orderly. She was lead by its lieutenant named Sasakibe. He seemed very fond of European culture especially anything from England. She promised to send him a box of Earl Grey tea some point in the future. Nora always got a box of that, in her opinion, swill from Lillian and Nicholas every Christmas season.

"I trust your tour of the Gotei Thirteen was satisfying?" The aged man asked. He reminded Nora so much of a gruff bulldog.

Nora delicately set her cup of tea down like she had been taught. "Yes it was. You run a very fine organization. Your captains are a little, how shall I say, odd? But that's not really a bad thing; oddity adds color to an otherwise bland world."

He gave her a brief nod. "Before we begin speaking about that proposal of yours I have gift for you."

The old man waved one hand and his lieutenant appeared carrying a long box. He pulled the lid back to reveal a pristine blue and white sheathed sword nestled inside. The head captain removed the sword from its box and handed it to Nora. The shocked woman gingerly gripped the blue and white hilt.

The guard was made of pewter and in the shape of a short Celtic cross. The sheath was white with a line of blue going down the center and another shorter stride horizontally across the middle. Nora slowly pulled the sword out; the polished metal gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun.

"I thought you might appreciate this after seeing your talent for a blade during your fight against the recent Kenpachi. I must say I have never seen a Quincy wield one with such skill, one could mistake you for a Soul Reaper." Yamamoto explained while the lady before him continued to examine the sword.

She smiled as she slipped the blade back into the scabbard and placed it by her side. "I am honored and truly grateful for such a rare and irreplaceable gift Head Captain. Thank you."

"Now about that proposition of yours." He started while pouring another cup of tea. "I _suppose_ we could work something out."

_You make it sound as though I'm asking you to send all your captains to protect me_. Nora thought with a slight narrowing of her eyes. "All I ask is that you send a few seated or unseated officers to patrol around my home and the town we live in. Is that truly too much to ask?"

"No, but I have a few resignations about negotiating let alone helping a Quincy. You may have put your race's hatred aside for the good of your family, which I find admirable, but some of us here in Soul Society haven't." The old man growled warningly.

He could still clearly recall the repercussions that came before, during and after the Quincy War. The only other people who knew about all of that were Unohana, Ginrei, Ukitake and Kyoraku. The three men understood what he had to do but... Unohana has never really looked at him the same way since.

"Neither I nor anyone in my family is directly responsible for what happened. Why should my family be punished for some spat you had with our ancestors? Would it truly be that painful for you to lend a few perhaps five or even less men out the thousands you have here to watch over_ one_ family?" Nora calmly but icily spat back.

Head Captain Victoria Aqualius had warned Nora that Yamamoto could be a very stubborn old man. Nora brushed it off since she had experience in dealing with stubborn men. But this man was trying her patience and civility.

"While it is true that no one living was involved—" But he was brazenly interrupted.

"Then why should we have to suffer? We are willing to bury that part of our history, so why aren't you? I can understand if you are worried about us rising up and declaring war but that will not happen. I have the final say over the Quincies in this part of the world and I have absolutely no intent on diving into a blood bath.

"My brother and sister have the same mindset. If you don't hurt us we will have no reason to hurt you. Head Captain I'm coming to you Soul reapers for help and not other Quincies that alone should show you that I see you not as an enemy, a possible ally even. Please all I ask is for a little protection from the Hollows.

"And before you ask as to why my own people handle the Hollows well I think we _both_ know the answer to that." Nora finished her well pointed lecture.

Silence hung in the air for long dragged out moment. Nora was worried that she may have crossed a line, or a few, and angered him or damned her family.

"I will admit that you make a few true points Lady Fukumoto. I do understand that you cannot punish the present for what the past has done. But you must understand as well that it is difficult to separate the one good apple in a dozen bad." Yamamoto finally said.

Nora politely nodded.

"Therefore I will bring this up again at the next captains meeting and see which division is willing to send a few officers to patrol your home and defend against any bothersome Hollows."

The Quincy lady couldn't hide the shock that crossed her face. To be honest having him agree was the very last thing she expected him to do. She expected to have to fight him down to the wire to get him to agree. Had her little rant really struck that deep of a cord in him? Whatever it was she wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth.

She recovered her polite serene expression. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart Head Captain Yamamoto."

He gave her a brief and nod as he took a sip of his tea. The two continued to chat until an appropriate amount of time had passed and it was time to depart. Before leaving through the Senkimon Gate Nora said.

"I thank you again for your protection and this beautiful sword Head Captain. When I toured the Seventh Division I meet a very talented and strong young lady."

"Oh?" He said with an upward quirk of one of his long eyebrow.

"Yes, a fair haired green eyed girl. You're granddaughter I believe. She is a very strong and formidable lady, it would not be right to hold her back just because you're afraid she'll get hurt. I understand the desire to protect your child, or in your case grandchild, but you can't protect them forever. You need to let them move on in life." Nora said as though she were a wisely sage when it came to parenting.

Yamamoto looked at her for a long moment. "I will keep that in mind Lady Fukumoto."

That seemed to satisfy her because she then turned and walked through the gate. Yamamoto was silent for a moment before saying.

"You can come out now Shunsui and Jushiro."

From the window behind him a straw hat appeared then the head underneath. The pink kimono wearing captain draped his arms over the windowsill. While another head topped with long white hair popped out from the side.

"So how'd you we were there Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked, tipping his hat back.

"I know you two very well and I'm familiar with your predictable behavior." The old man said gruffly as he made his way to his desk.

"Are we really that predictable?" Ukitake asked.

"Aside from that is there something you boys need or you that curious?" He asked his surrogate sons.

The two younger men exchanged looks before Kyoraku spoke. "You know I'm genuinely surprised that you agreed to send a few men to watch over that woman's home. If you'd like I could send over some of my men. I mean considering all that happened during the Quincy War I thought you'd be a little more... stubborn about this."

It was true that the Gotei lost a good chunk of captains, lieutenants and seated officers because of that war. Including his one and only dear daugh—No, he wouldn't think of what happened to her. It would only make allowing Naomi to progress through the ranks that much harder.

"I was at first but the noble lady made a few decent points. Is there anything else gentlemen?" The head captain asked.

Jushiro spoke this time, "That sword you gave her. It looked an awful lot like the sword that used to belong to Nami Kenpachi."

"Your point being Jushiro?"

"Any reason why you modeled that gift after that particular captain's sword?" His sickly student asked.

"I thought it most befitting for Lady Fukumoto. Two fiery women that had a talent for handling a blade and both who had or have some ties to the Quincy race. Fitting don't you think?" Their fiery teacher replied.

The two men exchanged looks again. He was right, it was symbolic and ironic but in a pleasing humorous way. If Nora hadn't been born in Germany she could've been Nami reincarnated. A Quincy fighting with a sword, next there will be a Soul Reaper fighting with a bow and arrow.

"Hey Yama-jii I heard what she said about Naomi-chan and I think she's got a point." Kyoraku started.

The old man gave an irritated and weary sigh. "Don't you start Shunsui, don't you dare."

* * *

><p><em>The Pendulum is allowed to swing just a little further into time. Taking another step into glimpsing the distant past.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Japan, 1931) <em>

Fifteen years it had been since Nora set foot inside Seireitei for the first time. She glanced up at the sword she was given back then. It was hung up on the wall above her desk like a trophy.

"I take it you've heard about what happened to the Ishida family?" Her husband Arata, sitting beside her said.

The pair sat together outside on the wrap around deck sipping tea and watching their children play. Their children were having a break from their lessons and being allowed outside to enjoy the delightful warm sunny weather. Ismau, fifteen and strong, was racing with his brother Haru who was only twelve but still able to keep up with his brother.

Isamu was tall with a head of gold blonde hair and gunmetal blue eyes. He was a handsome lad and showed signs of growing up to be even more handsome and strong in the future. Prospective brides were already being lined up at their door. He was also kind and gentle with his siblings.

Haru was slightly shorter than his brother and sported a head of ink black hair and blue gray eyes. He was more into learning things such as history and mathematics. He had a keen mind that was quick witted and sharper than most adults. Nora knew he'd be a formidable politician when he grew up.

Both boys were already being trained in how to utilize their Quincy powers. They could both use their bows and hirenkyaku effectively and were making steady progress.

Next her eyes slid to her identical eight year old twin daughters Miki and Miku. Both girls had heads of gleaming gold hair and gray eyes just like their mother. Arata kept saying that they would grow up to be just as beautiful as Nora. Being told she was going to have twins still sent a shock through her.

The two girls never left each other's sides for more than a minute two tops. Nora sometimes worried if that was normal. She was never that close with triplet brother and sister, the three of them couldn't be farther apart aside from just looks. Despite her daughters appearing identical Nora could always tell who was who. That was complete thanks to maternal instinct.

Next was the youngest, five year old Tsukiume. She had short silky black hair and glittering silver eyes. She was happily playing with her older sisters and watching her brothers on the side. Something about that girl felt different to Nora. Tsukiume may not appear to be much but Nora felt something in her instinct as a mother that her youngest would be_ different_.

"Yes, I have." She responded. "It's a pity that such a great family fell."

"They have a son about Tsukiume's age don't they?" Arata asked casually.

"Yes, I even entertained the thought of making a marriage arrangement between them. Now I'm glad I didn't. They were weak fools who should've seen this coming." Nora chastised.

"Now be fair Nora. This was a surprise to all of us. How could they have seen it coming when someone as perceptive as you didn't?" Her husband asked.

She didn't respond but instead looked moodily into her tea.

"I'm sorry about Jonathan."

Her eyes shot up to lock on his, clearly asking 'how did you know?'

He gave her a sad smile, "I saw the opened letter from your sister on your vanity table last night. I'm so sorry."

Jonathan had been one of Nora's nephews. She had four nephews and one niece but she was down two nephews now. Alexander, Nicholas and Lillian's only child, had died four years ago due to pneumonia. The boy was just as sickly and weak of health as his mother, everyone had been counting down the days until he bit the dust.

Now Jonathan, one of Isabella's sons, was dead. He was only fourteen, just a year shy of being Isamu's age. He had been steadily poisoned with mercury and lead by a suspected member of Theodore's, the boy's father, side of the family.

_One less competitor when it comes to the throne. A little thinning of the heard will make things that much easier_. Nora thought when it came to the deaths of relatives.

With Alexander dead Nicholas had no heir. He dare not try and conceive again with Lillian since the first pregnancy had almost killed her. Her brother was_ far_ too honorable to take a mistress and have a child. So that meant that the throne would go to the next oldest sibling who was Nora and then to Isamu since he was her oldest child.

_And not because he's a male like you Nicholas._ The German born woman thinks.

"I'm sure Isabella is crying her crocodile tears for the press." Nora says tersely while watching the children.

"She loves her children just as much as you love yours. Any tears she sheds are in true mourning for the tragic loss of such a young life." Arata says quietly.

He doesn't know her siblings the way Nora does. He didn't have to live with them for twenty years. He didn't have to compete to get even a shred of attention from their parents or anyone for that matter. Nora was the odd child out. Her brother was the son every kind needed and her sister was the perfect lady that every mother craved. But not Nora.

She could be as a strong as a man when it came to strength and intelligence. Some members of the royal court even whispered that _she_ would be a better ruler then her brother, the supposed first born. But Nora couldn't be graceful or elegant or dainty like a real lady. It wasn't in her nature no matter how hard she tried and people just couldn't understand that.

"Isabella only loves people who are useful to her. A dead person certainly isn't that." Nora retorted.

Seeing as how his wife was sticking to that Arata let the conversation drop. The couple sat together, sipping tea and watching their five children run and play together.

"I heard the Oshiros' played a large part in the Ishidas' downfall." Arata added after a lengthy pause.

The blonde gave a slight hum in acknowledgement. She wouldn't put it past that family, rat bastards.

There were four, now reduced to three, prominent noble Quincy families. The Fukumotos who were at the very top and pushed even higher because of the head's, Arata, marriage to the king's sister, Nora.

The Ishidas were noble and chivalrous to a fault but that didn't warrant their hard graceless fall. The Oshiros were a clichéd power hungry noble family that border lined on insane. The Tsukinos, a family that cavorted frequently with the Oshiros, were a bunch of weak-willed pansies in Nora's opinion.

_I wonder who the Ishidas angered so greatly to have such a fate befall them_. _Did they deny a marriage contract or a business deal from going through?_

The Oshiros were a sickeningly proud family. A family that could twist any action that someone did as tainting their beloved pride and honor. They viewed everything aside from complete obedience as an insult.

"Any other details?" She asked idly.

"Other than that the Ishidas are being forced to live in a poor village and have lost everything but the clothes on their backs then no." He husband responded.

"It's a pity then." Nora said. She raised her tea cup, "A toast to the Ishida family."

Her husband blinked before realizing what she was doing and lifted his cup as well. "To the Ishida family."

The clinked their cups and sipped their tea in honor of a fallen family.

_It is said that the best defense is a good offense. I can protect my children from Hollows even with the help of Soul Reapers but I'm not entirely sure I can protect them from the_ real _monsters._

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope you liked the more insight about Nora and the family. If you notice she doesn't mind working with Soul Reapers but as time goes on that starts to change, let's see if you can spot why later on. Remember that she grew up in an age where women were expected to look cute and act helpless. Things like fighting and politics were supposed to be for men only. <strong>

**I'm sorry if the Head Captain agreed with Nora too quickly but I didn't want to drag it out and I wanted to move on. **

**Remember that Tsukiume is Naoko and Uryu's paternal grandmother Setsuna. Can you guess the boy her age from the Ishida family that was mentioned? Now let's see where have we heard the surnames Oshiro and Tsukino? Hmm...**

**The Olympics may be over but the Minnesota State Fair is here~! Here I come deep fired cookie dough, bacon ice cream, spaghetti on a stick and butter sculptures!**

**Ayame: Did she just say bacon ice cream?**

**Seirin: Apparently Minnesotans have nothing better to do but push their stomachs to their limits. **

**Gin: Well leave a review everyone~! We're serious about that you guys did such a nice job and then almost all of you just stopped. *shrugs* Anyway wish the authoress good luck because she starts her second year of college this Monday.* **


	39. Losing A Few Good Men

Chapter 38: Losing A Few Good Men

***DNFanatic is reviewer number 80~! Woo hoo! Just nineteen more reviews and we we'll hit the big one-double oh! **

**Dark-heika the spaghetti on a stick is actually a very large meatball filled with noodles. How they get the noodles in there I don't know. The butter sculpture is of the head of the winner of the title of Princess Kay of the Milky Way. Even I have to admit my state has some seriously weird traditions. **

**School is going fine and I'm over my cold finally. Its strange how there is sixty people in my philosophy class and only eleven in my college level math class. And I'll be heading out to the state fair on Sunday. ^.^ **

**This is the chapter were you learn why this is called the **_**Regicide**_** Arc. The first half of this chapter will be taking place in 1934 and the second half in 1937. **

**I also want to pause in remembrance of Neil Armstrong who passed away last Saturday. He was a legendary man who did amazing things in his life most notable being the first person to ever go to the moon. **

**Gin: "This is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Now there's a famous quote for you. **

**Me: This is also the fifteenth anniversary of Princess Diana's death. She was one of the most famous and beloved princesses out there. **

**And before I go, for anyone who's read the latest Bleach chapter. KUBO FOR YOUR SAKE KENPACHI BETTER NOT BE DEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin.**

**Please review.***

* * *

><p><em>(Japan, 1934)<br>_

"Isamu!" A girly childish voice cried out.

The blonde in question spun around and smiled broadly at the sight of his youngest sibling running towards him smiling. He bent down and quickly scooped his eight year old sister up into his arms. The little girl giggled and laughed as her eldest brother held her up high.

"Good morning to you to dear little Tsukiume." He said as he settled her on his hip. He tucked a lock of her short black hair behind her ear. "You sure do look pretty today."

Tsukiume nodded eagerly. "Uh huh. Because today we're going to see the fruit blossoms bloom and have a picnic right Isamu?"

"That's right. Now let's go meet the others for breakfast." He said as he started walking in the direction to the dining hall with his sister sitting on his hip.

Sitting at the head of the low grand table were their parents. Their mother Nora looking firm and stiff as always and their kinder softer hearted father beside her. It was clear who ran the family. Haru sat one seat away from their father with an open book on the floor beside him, most likely about politics or something.

The twins, Miki and Miku, sat side by side wearing matching kimonos and their blonde hair styled into matching buns. There were times when Isamu wondered if even they could tell themselves apart although their mother and Tsukiume seemed to be able to.

Little Tsukiume was seated by her lonesome at the other end of the table. He gently deposited her on the cushion while he took his seat between their father and Haru. The little girl politely began eating her breakfast like she was trained too. Not eating too fast or too slow, keeping her long sleeves from getting dirty and sitting up straight.

Isamu would miss this. He was eighteen and due to be married off to some unknown noble girl soon, he just knew it. His mother had made arrangement after arrangement but broke them off either because a better offer came along or the family did something disgraceful. Isamu didn't care what so long as that bought him more time to be at home with his family.

After eating the children politely bowed and were excused from the table. Tsukiume gave a little clumsy bow and scurried after her siblings. When in the hall Isamu gathered them around. He was the oldest but that wasn't why they followed him. It was because he was a natural born leader.

"After our morning lessons the twins will grab the basket of food hidden in the icebox and sneak off to the orchard. We'll all meet at the bridge after our lessons okay?" He explained.

The kids agreed and left to go to their respective teachers and tutors. Tsukiume was being taught calligraphy, how to play the koto and perform tea ceremonies. She thought it was boring and not nearly as fun as what her brothers were learning.

They were learning how to use their Quincy powers.

Tsukiume could feel hers developing for the past two years but her parents stubbornly refused to let her be taught. Her sisters faced the same problem but they tried to hide the fact that such rejection bothered them. She may be eight years old but she wasn't stupid.

She would've fought back with her mother but Tsukiume was too scared. She didn't ask her brothers to fight for her because she didn't want them to get in trouble on her account.

But that didn't stop her brothers from showing and explaining the basics to her. She hadn't had a chance to actually put them to use yet but she hoped she would be able to this afternoon.

She sighed and picked up the calligraphy brush. Her little hands did the best they could with the difficult strokes but it wasn't good enough for the teacher. She snatched the paper and tore it up telling her to do it again. And so she did, again and again until it was time for her other lessons.

Thankfully it was time for their break and she was more than happy to leave the constantly dissatisfied teachers behind. She ran as quickly as her constricting kimono would let her. She found Haru and her twin sisters waiting at the bridge but no Isamu.

"Where's Isamu?" She asked curious as to why he wasn't already here. This wasn't the first time they'd ever pulled a secret outing together and Isamu was always the first one there.

Haru shrugged. "I don't know. When I got here there was no one else."

"Maybe he's running late." Miki offered.

"Or he already went ahead." Miku suggested.

Their second oldest brother shook his head. "No he wouldn't do that. He'd wait for all of us. Let's wait a little longer."

So they waited.

And waited.

Finally they settled on sitting on the bridge to eat their lunches. But he still didn't show up. All four of them were worried but Haru reassured them it was nothing and that their brother just got tied up with something. They eventually went back to the house to start their afternoon lessons.

Tsukiume was disappointed that she didn't get to sit under the blooming cherry trees like Isamu promised. He had better have a good reason for why he didn't show up.

* * *

><p>Night fell and the siblings grew very worried. Isamu hadn't been seen since after his morning lessons. From the time he left his teacher's sight to when Haru arrived at the bridge something had happened to him. Tsukiume, her siblings and parents all sat in one of the tea rooms.<p>

Haru was struggling hard to look brave, the twins were tightly clutching each other, their father was trying to appear calm and their mother was attempting to hold in her anger. Tsukiume sat beside her father unsure of what to do with herself.

Everyone was just sitting around and waiting. When she was forced to sit in a room full of adults they were at least talking. Everyone in here was just sitting in silence and she couldn't understand why. A servant had come in earlier with a tray of tea and small snacks, but anyone hardly touched the food. Tsukiume was sure it was past dinner time and maybe even past her bedtime too but no one seemed to care.

A servant knocked on the door and her mother bade him to enter. He bowed respectfully. "My Lord and Lady I have information regarding young master Isamu."

Everyone stiffened up and waited for him to speak.

"Well what do you have? Where is my son?" Nora impatiently snapped.

The servant looked between his lady and the children nervously. "My lady this information isn't really fit for the ears of children."

An annoyed hiss escaped through Nora's teeth. "Very well. Arata, Haru we shall move to the next room."

Her husband and son rose and followed her and the servant to another room. The young girls were ordered to stay exactly where they were. But as an eight year old Tsukiume's curiosity got the better of her. After waiting a few seconds she rose and tiptoed to the sliding door and opened it just a crack. Her sisters' whispered for her to come back but she didn't listen.

Her mother's back was to the door and her father and brother flanking her on either side. She could see the profile of their faces, softly illuminated by the candle light. The servant stood in front of her mother.

"Well, where is my son?" Nora hissed again.

"I regret to inform you all that the body of Isamu Fukumoto has been found downstream. There was a fatal blow on his head and the impact may have caused him to topple off the side of the bridge and drown. We have brought his body back and it is in the more private wing of the house. He is currently being cleaned and dressed for the funeral. I am terribly sorry." The servant bowed when he finished.

_Body... fatal... drown...funeral..._ Those words echoed in Tsukiume's head. She may have been young but even she understood what it all meant without it having to be said outright.

Isamu was dead.

That lone thought stopped every other thought she had going through her head. How could he be dead? He was just here this morning smiling and hugging her. How could he be gone for good at the end of that same day?

She could see her mother's back tense and shake. If she could see her face she was sure her mother would be snarling. Her father and brother both had looks of untold shock.

At the tender innocent age of eight Tsukiume learned what death really was. For the years to come from then on she and Death would become much more intimate.

* * *

><p><em>(Japan, 1937)<br>_

The cherry blossoms were in bloom. Their light pink petals fell like soft snow over the bridge and glistening river. The sight made eleven year old Tsukiume's heart clench.

_Isamu, I hope you are faring well in the afterlife._ She thought as her gray eyes closed and then opened.

It had been three years since her elder brother passed away. The family may have appeared to have returned to normal but they were never truly the same. Her mother was becoming quicker to anger and then falling into cold silence. Her father was more despondent though she had to give him credit for trying to hide it.

Haru buried himself in his books and studies. Whenever she saw him it was like there was an invisible wall separating them. He would look at her with cold eyes that perhaps weren't really seeing her at all. Tsukiume and Haru didn't have a solid brother-sister relationship to begin with and now it was like she shared a surname and house with a stranger.

The twins, Miki and Miku, were slightly better off but that may have been because they had each other. So long as they were together they seemed to be able to conquer anything. It was going to be difficult when it came time to find husbands for them. One husband couldn't be of higher social standing then the other, that wouldn't be fair.

She was only eleven so Tsukiume didn't have to worry_ too_ much about being paired up with some suitor. Still it was never too early, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

Isamu wasn't the only one who had passed. Her cousin from America, Michael, had died earlier this year. That left just Nathan and Sarah as her only living cousins on her mother's side. There were a few on her father's side but they weren't nice and didn't care about her. So she didn't care about them.

While she watched the petals fall she recalled her brother's funeral, the first she had ever been to. Instead of him being burnt in a ceremonial fire he was buried in a long fancy wood box called a coffin. It was apparently a custom to bury the dead like that according to her mother's religion, Catholicism. Burning a body was seen as sacrilegious and wrong.

Her mother even wore one of those odd dresses she saw Aunt Lillian and Isabella wear except this one was completely black. She also wore a black lace veil to cover her stony somber face. Everyone else wore the standard Japanese funeral garb.

People talked harshly behind her family's back about the way Isamu was put to rest. They said it spat on their traditions and that her mother thought herself too good for them. Tsukiume didn't care so long as he wasn't desecrated in fact she thought burying him a box was nicer then burning him.

She recalled clutching her father's hand and trying not to cry too loudly. Her sister's were sobbing softly into each other's shoulders. Haru had his head bent, fists clenched and eyes screwed shut. She didn't dare look up at her father but judging by the teardrops she felt hit her hand he was just as upset.

The sky was cloudy but not a drop of rain fell. The somber air was too much for her and she felt like she either going to choke on it or her heart would give out. She wanted to cry and scream so badly but that wouldn't be proper at all for a young girl of her standing.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her brother taken away from her. From all of them.

Now that she thought about it they never did find out who exactly caused the blow on Isamu's head. It wasn't a Hollow or Soul Reaper; neither presence could be felt near or around the bridge. It looked as though someone had thrown or struck a heavy rock at his head.

She breathed in the scent of spring blossoms and blooming flowers. She remembered as a child how her sisters would work the blossoms into her hair. Or how Isamu would take a handful of petals and blow them at her and she would laugh and laugh.

Her thin pale fingers plucked the strings of her koto absentmindedly. She didn't really like the koto anymore but her mother wouldn't hear of her playing something else.

"_This is one of the few things you actually have a talent for. I expect you to keep practicing this one lady like thing you're competent enough to do."_ Her mother had said coldly. Tsukiume could clearly hear the disdain and disappointment dripping off her words.

The sliding door to her bed chambers opened with a soft hiss. A servant bowed deeply and Tsukiume cocked her head of her shoulder to acknowledge the servant.

"Young Lady Fukumoto it is time to prepare you for your journey with your family to meet Young Lord Fukumoto's fiancé. " She said still bowing.

_Oh, that's right. Today we are going to meet Haru's future wife_. She dully remembered. Her only brother was eighteen now and of marriageable age. Her mother learned her mistake of waiting too long to find a good match. She probably took the first one that looked good.

She pushed her koto aside and beckoned the servant in, a few other maids followed and Tsukiume dutifully stood up. The women got to work taking off her obi belt and layers of kimono. The young Quincy noble girl found this process annoying and demeaning.

She was not a helpless invalid. She could undress and redress herself, though it did help to have someone tie her obi belt for her. The maids dressed her in a pale lilac and yellow kimono with a darker gold and violet obi. Her long black hair was pulled into a modest but beautiful style and adorned with expensive hair accessories.

After that she was lead out her room and to a larger room where her family was waiting. Her mother and father were dressed in similar colored kimonos of light blue and gold. Her sisters, of course, wore matching kimonos of pale purple and sky blue. Haru had on a gray hakama and dark blue top.

He had a dead dull look on his face. This was all for him and he could care less. But Tsukiume couldn't blame him. After all she wouldn't be excited to be married off to someone she hardly knew for the sake of her family's name and taken away from said family. Well she would but he would be brining the bride to their home after the wedding.

_Oh, joy._ The young lady thought with sarcasm as her family boarded the carriage.

* * *

><p>Tsukiume couldn't begin to describe how thankful she was to be out walking around the bustling town with her family and not in that in the presence of that insufferable family anymore. The father was a portly sluggish man while his wife was slim and reminded Tsukiume very much of a praying mantis.<p>

The girl, who Tsukiume's name she didn't bother to recall, was a shallow dullard who kept twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. She didn't care about who she was marrying just so that she could wear an expensive and gaudy kimono. She constantly brought all conversations back to being about her. The girl even made the foolish mistake of interrupting Tsukiume's mother. If it were anyone else but her future daughter-in-law they would be dead on the spot.

Tsukiume felt sorry for her brother. She truly did and she knew her sisters did too. But it couldn't be helped. The girl's family was of high prestige and a good political match for the nephew of a king. A chilly hand of dread curled around her heart. There was a great chance of such matches being made for her and her sisters; they were after all the king's nieces.

A small festival was being held in the town and the family, Tsukiume couldn't recall their surname either, thought it'd be nice for some of them to spend the afternoon there. Her mother and the girl's parents were back at the house discussing the final terms for the marriage. Everyone else was in town.

Her shallow future sister-in-law was way behind her barking orders at her poor personal servant. Her sisters and father were looking at some wares being sold at a stand. Haru and she were standing nearby waiting for them.

She wanted to say something to him, anything. But her mouth was dry and her throat was sealed shut. Haru still had a painfully blank look on his face. He may as well be dead. Maybe he was, on the inside at least.

Across the street from them a young woman tripped and fell to her knees. The contents of a basket she was carrying spilled out onto the street. Haru's body twitched as though he was about to help her but stopped himself. He probably thought it below him to help a peasant girl.

_Isamu would've gotten down to help her without a second thought_. Tsukiume thought as she watched the girl pick up her things.

Suddenly the deafening noises of a horse drawn carriage caught their ears. A runaway horse drawn carriage was thundering down the street and straight towards the young woman who now stood frozen on the spot.

It was the longest and most bizarre second of Tsukiume's life. One second her brother is standing beside her and the next he isn't. Instead he's laying face first on the ground motionless. His neck was oddly bent and deformed. The girl was sitting on the other side of the road shaking and her eyes wide with disbelief.

Tsukiume had a sinking feeling that her brother would've steeped out into the carriage's path even if it wasn't to save that girl's life.

* * *

><p><strong>*So basically Isamu suffered a blow to the head that caused him to topple over the side of the bridge, fall into the river and drown. Haru pushed the girl out of the way and got trampled on by the horses and carriage and died of a broken neck. <strong>

**I was going to dedicate a chapter for each of Tsukiume/Setsuna's siblings but then I thought that'd be too much. The characters themselves to don't really do much for the plotline itself they're there to add to the details of the story. Their deaths are what shape Tsukiume/Setsuna and Nora into becoming the people they are later in life. **

**I know in Eastern cultures white is considered the color of mourning and at some point in history people in Japan went from wearing white kimonos to black when attending funerals. When that happened, I have no clue. Even after looking up a dozen articles about Japanese funeral customs and etiquette. **

**Also Western religions like Christianity saw cremation as sacrilegious and wrong. It wasn't until the 60's when the Pope gave the okay was it accepted. Nora was raised Catholic so to her burning her son in a funeral pyre would be seen as horrific. So instead she has him buried like they'd do here in the West. She also wore a black Western mourning dress and veil instead of a kimono.**

**Okay I think that's enough death talk for one chapter right? Since I've been feeling inspired I'll be posting the next chapter either Saturday or Sunday. How's that sound? **

**Seirin: Should we be worried about how much you researched funeral customs?**

**Me: *eyes look around innocently* No. You can't blame a girl for wanting to be accurate. **

**Please review.* **


	40. Death of the Gemini Girls

Chapter 39: Death of the Gemini Girls

*******Gemini is the zodiac symbolized by a pair of twins. So that's your hint for what this chapter is about. Please enjoy even if this is about death. I'm sorry if this one is short I tried to stretch it out as much as I could. **

**Not sure if I'll be revealing Isamu's assassinator and Haru could be classified as being clinically depressed. So suicide shouldn't be that far out of the question for him. Tsukiume's life does suck and it's going to get worse before it gets better. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame and Seirin.***

* * *

><p><em>(Japan, February 1939)<em>

It was cold. It was February and expected to be cold but the chill seemed out of place and certainly unwelcomed. Frost clung to the windows, ice coated the ground outside and layers of snow blanketed the ground. It looked more like December or January.

The house had surely grown colder. It was cold even in the heat of summer. Two long years had passed since Haru died saving that nameless girl. Suffice to say things in the family became much worse. It was like her family was in constant mourning of both Haru and Isamu.

Tsukiume, now almost a teenager, pulled her thick feather down stuffed haori around her as she thought of her late brothers. Her twin sisters stuck together more fiercely then before, her mother was more distant and her father looked to be sagging under the weight of grief and depression.

But it wasn't just grief weighing the family down. It was the matter of succession. Both male heirs of the house were now dead and while a female could be accepted it was very unlikely. Even with her mother's cunning and determination to make one of the girls as the heir, it still might not work.

A more likely outcome would be that the inheritance as the head of the family would fall to whatever man was lucky enough to marry one of them. When it came to twins it was best to keep them on the same status level but that didn't apply to the youngest.

Her gray eyes shut tightly closed at the thought of inheriting all that responsibility. She wasn't a leader like Isamu, she wasn't politically smart like Haru and she didn't think she had the strength or talent to live up to the family head title anyway.

But that wasn't the only troubling thought on her mind. There was talk of a war brewing in the European lands. Some say it'll be another world wide war. Someone named Hitler was stirring up trouble; the young girl just didn't exactly know what.

She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door. The paper door slid open and her sisters, hand in hand, came in carrying a tray of steaming mugs of tea.

"Would you like some," Miki started

"Tea, little Tsukiume?" Miku finished.

Hearing them finish their sentences was normal for Tsukiume. It sounded odd when they didn't. Both girls seemed to have aged more than just two years. Their blonde hair was styled into Western style braided buns and they wore thick kimonos and haoris, both outfits matching of course.

But something looked off. Miki looked paler and tired while Miku looked normal. There was even a slight rasp coming from the former. Whenever one of the twins got sick the other did too. For example, if Miki got a chest cough Miku would have a sore throat. Or if one had a fever the other would have a stomach ache. They always got sick together.

Tsukiume didn't say anything but nodded for them to come and sit by her. They set the tray and themselves down while still holding each other's hands. The darker haired girl at times felt lonely and excluded whenever she saw her sisters holding hands. She felt like there was no room for her.

Miki gave a few dry but deep raspy coughs. Miku and Tsukiume looked at her with concern and worry. But the ailing blonde waved them off.

"Don't worry I'm okay. My throat is just a little dry." She said simply.

Tsukiume didn't reply but instead sipped her tea. Miku clutched her sister's hand tighter as though worried she would slip away right then and there. The house room seemed to drop five more degrees.

* * *

><p>This wasn't right. It couldn't be right.<p>

Just a week ago Miki was perfectly healthy.

Now...

Now she may as well be lying on her deathbed. Her health had deteriorated at an alarming rate. She became weaker and easily tired. Her cough grew more violent and her breathing harsh. She then started to shake and shiver despite her high fever and the thick blankets she had wrapped around her.

Miku wasn't fairing any better. Even though her physical health was fine her mental health sure wasn't. She had devolved into a jittery, scared, and deranged animal. Miku was kept separated from Miki so she wouldn't catch whatever her twin had. This was the longest they've ever been apart.

The servants and other workers of the house seemed to grow panicking with each cough Miki gave. Only because the head lady of the house was growing antsy. If Miki died then there was a sure chance of Miku going insane due to losing her twin. This would leave the whole house to Tsukiume.

Her mother had grown so desperate that her mother had called upon the help from actual Soul Reapers. A captain and lieutenant even. Tsukiume had heard rumors about her mother storming into Soul Society and demanding that they protect and help her family. This happened when Isamu was just a baby so it could be just a rumor. But Tsukiume wouldn't put something like that past her mother.

She was hiding behind a corner down the hall but she could still clearly see the two female Reapers._ The one wearing the white haori must be the captain,_ she deduced. She had black hair styled into a braid going down her front. Her eyes were a gentle dark blue. She wore a normal black Soul Reaper uniform but with an obi belt instead of a normal sash.

The woman beside her was very tall and thin with a head of short silver hair. She had gray eyes and a pair of thin red earrings dangling from her ears. While her captain looked serene this woman looked jumpy and nervous.

It was both frightening and exhilarating to see a pair of high ranking Soul Reapers up so close.

Her mother was speaking loudly and furiously with the captain and Tsukiume could hear her from where she was hiding.

"I expect my daughter to make a full recovery under your care Captain." Nora hissed politely.

Captain Unohana smiled gently, "Your daughter is in good hands I assure you, Lady Fukumoto."

"I expect nothing less from someone of your rank. Now do your job." The lady of the house whirled around in anger leaving the two women.

The taller woman leaned over to her captain. "She didn't have any right to speak to like that."

"I know Isane. She isn't really angry but scared. She's already lost two of her children. As a mother she is scared of losing anymore. Now come." The gentle woman explained before entering Miki's room.

Tsukiume was impressed at how the captain was able to calmly take her mother's wrath. She was also impressed by how she knew what her mother was really feeling under her shield of anger. The young lady would never have guessed it was because she was _scared_ of losing Miki.

Fear was something she never thought her mother even possessed. Nora always looked fearless and strong for as long as Tsukiume has known. Even at her son's funerals Nora wore a strong cold stoic mask. Whenever she faced an angered elder or nobleman, her mother would coolly take them down.

_I guess even the strong can get scared, they just don't show it_. The young Quincy girl thought. She looked at the door the female Reapers had gone behind._ I should do something nice for them since they're taking care of Miki._

* * *

><p>Isane sat on the ground outside the girl's bedroom door. Unohana had gently ushered her out saying she looked as though she need to rest. They both had spent the better part of half an hour trying to heal the sick Quincy girl. So far nothing was working.<p>

_This is so bizarre. Most people take to Captain Unohana's healing but her body just won't. Is this some kind of Quincy illness? Is that why it won't respond to treatment from a Soul Reaper?_ The silver haired woman puzzled over. But then she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. _My first mission to the Living World with my captain and I'm blowing it. Why else would she send me to wait outside?_

She was too immersed in her thoughts to notice a young dark haired girl walk up to her with a tray of steaming mugs of tea.

Tsukiume shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Uh, excuse me? Miss Soul Reaper?"

Another pair of gray hued eyes met hers and Tsukiume was struck with a brief flash of fear. She had been taught that Soul Reapers had killed her kind a century ago and that some still might. She was taking a huge risk by doing this. She outstretched the tray to the black clad tall woman.

"Would you and your captain like some tea?" She asked politely.

Isane blinked at her before reaching over to grab two of the mugs. "Uh, sure."

She set one down, saving it for Unohana, and took a sip from the other. It was sweet and had a slight fruity taste. The steaming liquid went down smoothly and warmed her long limbs.

"Thank you very much young lady. Are you one of Lady Fukumoto's servants or..." Isane wasn't sure how to continue. The girl looked young enough to be a maid or something but the kimono she wore looked very nice and expensive.

Tsukiume humored her with a smile. "No, I'm not a servant of my mother's. I'm her youngest daughter Tsukiume."

Isane almost chocked on her tea and started spluttering out apologies. The girl laughed and waved the mistake off. The lieutenant realized something then. If this girl was the Lady's daughter then that meant.

"You're that blonde girl's little sister too, aren't you? The one we're trying to cure." She asked.

The younger girl's face became a bit somber and she nodded. "Yes, I'm Miki's younger sister."

Isane looked past the girl at another who looked identical to Miki. She was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees. Her blonde hair was a mess and she had dark bags under her eyes that stood out painfully against her waxen pale skin. Tsukiume looked over her shoulder to see who or what the lieutenant was looking at.

"That's Miku. She's Miki's identical twin sister. Ever since Miki started getting worse so has she. Miku has been becoming more... mentally and emotionally unstable. They've always been _very_ close and never been away from each other's sides or sights for more than a few minutes. They're both suffering." Tsukiume explained sadly.

She had already lost her brothers and now there was a good chance she was on her way to losing her sisters too. Tsukiume turned to Isane.

"Do you have any siblings?"

The Reaper woman smiled fondly, "I do in fact. I have a younger sister. She may be overly energetic and a loud mouth but I love her all the same."

"That's nice." Tsukiume then bowed deeply. "Please, I've already lost my brothers. I can't stand the thought of losing either of my sisters. I beseech you to save Miki."

Tsukiume knew that she must be breaking some part of her Quincy pride by bowing and begging the help of a Soul Reaper. But at the moment she didn't care.

Isane looked at the girl with sympathy. She knew that if the roles were reversed and it was Kiyone who was sick, she would beg and plead to whoever could help. But medicine could only do so much and nothing could be guaranteed.

"We are going to do everything we can for your sister. I can't promise you anything for sure but I can promise you that. Soul Reapers may be known as Death Gods but that doesn't mean we really are gods. We can't save everyone no matter how much we wish we could. We can only do our best." The lieutenant promised.

That didn't bring the young girl much comfort but she knew it'd be selfish to ask for more than could be done. She smiled sadly and bowed.

"Thank you lieutenant. Please do your best."

The two women did as much as they could before they departed. Three days later their best was proven to not be enough. A sharp shriek echoed through the entire house and jolted Tsukiume from her bed. She ran out of her room, still dressed n her sleepwear, to the source of the screaming.

Her trained feet padded quickly over the polished wood flooring without tripping or slipping. She hastened around every corner until she came to a large group of huddled servants trying not to look like they were staring at the spectacle.

She pushed through the small throng of people to see her sister, Miku, being dragged out of Miki's room screaming and thrashing like a madwoman... which she was now most likely. Her parents were standing on the other side of the door. Her mother looked furious and devastated even. Her father looked utterly broken. Tsukiume didn't even need to ask. No one did.

Miki Fukumoto was dead. And so was any sanity her surviving twin had.

Tsukiume slowly backed away and traversed back to her room like in a chance. She clutched the fabric on her chest at her heart. Her living sister's screams echoing faintly in her ears. The young girl fell to her knees with her fists pressed against her heart and tears in her eyes.

Another sibling had been escorted by the Grim Reaper into the next life and leaving everyone else behind. Tsukiume fell to her side and pulled her knees in close to her chest. She wanted the pain in her chest to stop. She wanted the grief and sadness to just stop.

That heart splitting pain that tears open a gaping chasm when a loved one is lost. She wanted to skip that. She's already been through it twice before wasn't that enough? Was karma, the universe or God not satisfied with the amount of pain already inflicted upon her that she needed to suffer more?

She didn't know how long she lay curled up on the floor. The young lady knew such a position was unbefitting someone of her class but she didn't care. She just wanted the pain in her heart to stop. Someone eventually wedged her door open and slipped inside. They scooped her up and placed her back on her bed.

She didn't recognize who it was until she felt her father's warm calloused hand stroke her hair and his deep voice murmuring to her. Her gray eyes closed as she relished the safe protective feeling only a father could give to his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>(October 1939) <em>

It had been over a month since the world was thrown into its second world wide war. Poland had been invaded by Germany and the countries were retaliating. Cities were being bombed, alliances being forged and turmoil spreading everywhere. Turmoil was already coursing through the Fukumoto house though and had been since Miki's death.

The elders were calling for Miku to be cut away from the family and sent to a nunnery or a hospital. She had been locked away in her room and had one or two guards watching over her. She had been clawing at herself or would break something and use that to carve into her skin. That wasn't the only kind of self harm she did, she'd also beat herself or pull her hair out in fistfuls.

Miku wasn't just a threat to herself but to others as well. If someone got too close too fast she would pounce and beat them, hence the guards. She wasn't the polite, elegant young woman any more... she was a deranged animal.

The elders saw her as a disgrace and embarrassment to the family. But Nora wouldn't hear of it. Miku was still her daughter and would be treated as such. When they realized the lady of the house wasn't going to budge on the issue they turned their sights to Tsukiume.

The old bigoted crones tried to persuade the lord and lady of the house to set up a marital match for the youngest child. Nora was beyond disgusted with them and threatened to kick them all out if they didn't drop the matter. It was the first time Tsukiume ever heard her mother raise her voice to roar like that.

She sighed and rested her head against a support beam outside. The sun was starting to slink upwards in the sky. It was a chilly October morning and she relished the head clearing chill. Sleeping had become difficult for Tsukiume. No matter how weary her body was she couldn't keep her eyes closed for more than a few minutes.

_I'm going to run myself into the grave if I don't get some sleep._ She thought with a wry smile at her dark humor.

She turned and walked back into her room. The clock on her desk read a quarter to six which meant that no one else aside from a few servants would be awake. Tsukiume felt her stomach give a soft growl. She grabbed a thick robe and made her way to the kitchen. There was usually at least one person who was there.

And she was right. She soon found herself at a table slowly gnawing on warm biscuits and tea. The chef was used to the young mistress's early morning and late night appearances and he always had something ready for her. A maid suddenly staggered in looking as though she had seen a ghost.

"Yuki, what on earth is the matter? You look as though you've had the freight of your life." The chef asked.

She leaned against the wall to keep herself from collapsing. Her eyes caught sight of Tsukiume, "Lady Tsukiume, I-I need you... please just come I-I don't know what to do!"

Tsukiume stood up quickly and took the maid by the hand, "Tell me where to go."

The maid dragged her through the halls and Tsukiume recognized with dread where they were headed.

Miku's room.

_Oh Miku, please don't tell me you've done something to yourself again. Please don't tell me—_

The maid opened the sliding paper doors and Tsukiume nearly screamed. But she chocked it down and ordered the maid to wake her parents immediately. The frightened girl did so and Tsukiume swallowed thickly and pressed her hand to her mouth.

Miku Fukumoto swayed like a heavy pendulum from a rope around her neck from the rafters in her room.

Blood was pounding furiously against Tsukiume's eardrums. Everything around her sounded so faint. She could barely hear her parents rushing over to her or her mother's hushed barking orders. Her eyes were glued to the swaying limp body that was her last sibling.

They were all gone. She is all that is left whether she or anyone else liked that.

Suddenly her stomach started to lurch and she could taste something coming up. She bolted up to her feet and out into the gardens. The young girl fell to her knees by a stone bench and fountain and promptly vomited what little she had eaten onto the green dew coated grass.

Her stomach seized painfully and kept heaving. Droplets of moisture ran from her eyes and nose as her body kept trying to purge itself of that image of Miku. Each breath she took in turned into a heavy sob. Her stomach finally stopped but she kept crying and wailing.

She felt someone rub her back and hand her a handkerchief. With a shaky hand she took it and wiped her face dry. Her father gently helped her sit up straight on her knees. Tsukiume looked at him and could see the hurt and sadness.

A fresh wave of tears overtook her and she threw herself against her father who wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It will be alright my little girl. It will be alright." He murmured as he stroked her hair.

But Tsukiume could clearly hear the lie. Things would not be alright especially after he died. No, things wouldn't right themselves unless one took action.

* * *

><p><strong>*I figured by now Isane would be the lieutenant of the Fourth. I've done a little research about twins and the effects of twin death. I'm assuming most twins wouldn't go that bat shit crazy as Miku did when Miki died. But most twins probably don't have that close of a relationship as those two did. <strong>

**For Miki's illness I'm keeping that vague because I'm too lazy to come up with anything specific. **

**Gin: tut, tut EmpressSaix. Being lazy is a sin you know, haven't you ever heard of the sin of sloth?**

**Me: This coming from the man who dumped all his work on his lieutenant to do on a daily basis. **

**Gin: Hey, paperwork can be deadly you know. **

**Me: I'm thinking of wrapping this arc up in maybe five chapters, somewhere around there. After that we'll start the August arc and get back to Uryu and company. So please review in the meantime.* **


	41. Sacrifices Made For Friends

Chapter 40: Sacrifices Made For Friends

***Gin: This is a special chapter because it's being posted the Friday before mine and EmpressSaix's birthday~! Break out the booze!**

**Seirin: Uh... Gin? You're off by a year. EmpressSaix won't be able to drink until **_**next**_** year.**

**Gin: Oh... Well more for me then. **

**Me: Yeah, our birthday's fall on this Monday which kind of sucks but if I still get my ice cream cake I'm happy. I will start calling Tsukiume Setsuna because by now she's secretly changed her name. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just plenty of OCs.***

* * *

><p><em>(Japan, Early September 1945) <em>

Warm morning sunshine filtered in the room through open screen doors and windows. A young woman threaded her arm through one long silk blue sleeve and then the other. With practiced hands she deftly tied a matching obi belt. Her slim fingers moved to her hair which she combed and styled the long black tresses into an elegant bun.

She turned, kimono swishing as she did so and stepped out of her room. Standing ever faithful and vigilant were two young men, who were very close to her age. The one to her right had a head of black hair, brown eyes and silver glasses. The other on her left was a little taller with black hair also but with matching black eyes.

Both young men were clad in matching blue and white Western style uniforms. The followed the young woman, staying just a step behind her. This was their routine every morning and had been for the past four years.

"Good morning gentlemen." The regally clad woman said sweetly.

"Good morning Lady Tsukiume." The men behind her said politely.

She stopped and lightly sighed before casting an amused look over her shoulder at them. "How many times have I told you two _not_ to call me that while were alone?"

The two young men gave her cheeky smiles. The bespectacled boy adjusted his glasses, "Sorry about that Setsuna, force of habit."

The lady smiled at them both and resumed walking and the men following. She took great comfort in the feeling of their presence right behind her. Four years had passed and nothing life changing or shattering had happened. Four years of monotonous bliss.

Things may have become boring and bland when she was around her mother but with Soken and Seiichi, she found happiness. Especially with Soken. A prominent blush coated her cheeks and she tugged at the collar of her kimono, suddenly feeling too warm. She credited the feelings of happiness, safety and perhaps even love to him. Her body temperature started to rise when she remembered when they first kissed two years ago.

Ever since then the pair would sneak around to be together. Seiichi did his part as a good friend and acted as a lookout or made up quick cover up lies whenever needed. In public Soken and Tsukiume, or rather Setsuna, would act like a normal noble lady and body guard. But alone they would kiss passionately or hold each other and talk through the night.

Part of her was always nervous and worried that someone would find out and rat them out. But so far that had yet to happen and considering how careful the three of them were it was likely their relationship would stay a secret. She also got a thrill of going another day of her rebellious relationship not being found out. It was a great way to stick it to her mother.

There was the threat of being found out but also the threat of her being married off. Young lords and rich heirs had been lining up at her door since she was sixteen but her mother hadn't picked anyone... yet. The elders were constantly pressuring her mother and Setsuna to choose someone quickly. Setsuna could understand why, because despite how healthy she was there was always the chance she could drop dead the next day. Just like her siblings.

_One of these days I'm going to wake up and my mother is going to tell me I'm going to be married._ That was a recurring nightmare she had been having. It was one of the reasons why she'd wake up in heart hammering, cold sweat pouring terror. The other was nightmares about her siblings dying.

People of the house rarely talked about the late Fukumoto children and their father. No one who had served in the house prior to the '40's had known of any other preexisting children. It was in the fall two years ago when Setsuna had shown Soken and Seiichi a portrait of all her family members and where they were buried.

For some reason telling them had some great relieving effect on her. Her shoulders felt lighter, her back wasn't as bent over and she felt stronger. Setsuna wasn't alone in carrying the burden of her lost family members and their memory lives on.

She straightened up and willed herself to appear calm and cool. They were about to enter the dining room for breakfast where her mother was waiting. The shoji doors opened and while she stepped inside her two guards remained outside in the hall just like every morning.

And just like every morning her mother sat at the head of the table looking well pressed and coldly regal. There were some rare days when her mother was either too busy or unwell to join her daughter for breakfast. When that happened Setsuna would sneak Soken and Seiichi in and they would eat together.

"Tsukiume." Nora acknowledged.

Her daughter gave a light bow in return before sitting down. "Mother."

The two women commenced eating in silence. There hadn't been any chatter at the table since Haru died. When Isamu passed the family was still mournful but still talked to each other. But after her second brother died any talk at the table completely died. Setsuna kept her eyes down and focused on eating her food quickly but not _too_ quickly.

This was a rare day that she didn't have any lessons for anything. She was going to take advantage of every free second and spend it with her favorite body guard. Perhaps a walk through the family gardens today? The flowers were surely blooming by now. Releasing their heavenly scents and revealing their beautiful colors to the world.

"Tsukiume I will be busy this afternoon so you will have to dine alone during lunch." Her mother stated in that clear cold voice of hers.

This day just keeps getting better and better. With her mother gone she could take her lunch and more and have a picnic outside with Soken and Seiichi.

She gave a polite bow of her head, "Of course Mother. I hope whatever it is you are doing will go well."

_Unless it's some marriage arrangement then I wish you all the worst of luck._ The young woman thought as she finished the last of her breakfast. She gave her mother a civil goodbye and departed after being dismissed.

* * *

><p>Seiichi toured the halls trying to look busy. Soken and Setsuna were touring through the gardens and he knew his presence wouldn't be welcomed right now. This was another secret date of theirs.<p>

He was passing by the doors that lead to the Lady Nora's office. He carefully started tiptoeing past the door. If she caught him there would be hell to pay whether he had a good excuse or not for being there and with her daughter. But then a voice caught his ear. It sounded like a foreigner.

He paused and decided to risk it and leaned his ear closer to the door.

"I hear you have a pair of capable young men in your hire." The foreign male voice said. "The ones watching over your daughter. I'm surprised it took you this long to wise up and hire personal bodyguards for your children or should I say child? Soul Reapers can't be trusted with protecting us anyway."

Seiichi stifled a gasp. Some man was talking down to Lady Nora. This mysterious man was either her brother the king or someone with far more influence than her.

"Ishida and Matsuro, yes they are capable young men. Why do they interest you?" Nora coolly returned as though he hadn't insulted her.

"Well some of the members of the council are getting old and demanding they be allowed to retire. I'm currently training a young man named Philip Martin.

"We need a capable young person to be trained to take over for a soon to be former member. And you know how we're always looking for diversity, so why not have someone from the East come in?" The man explained. He paused and Seiichi heard him sip some drink before talking again.

"So how about it? Which one are you willing to give us?"

_Boy is this guy ballsy._ Seiichi thought. But then the last thing that man said finally sunk into his head. _Wait... What? ! Surely she isn't considering separating us? _

He had to will his heart not to beat so loud so he could hear the lady's answer.

"I suppose I could lend you Soken Ishida. He is talented with a bow and has taken out a few would-be assassins. He came from a disgraced family but he is very loyal and intelligent." The lady suggested.

Seiichi's black eyes went wide. _No! She can't let him go! Doesn't she know how much good he's been for her daughter? This... this is bad_.

"Hmmm, he does sound like a fitting candidate. I also hear you have another young man serving under you, what about him?" The man asked.

_Yes! Pick me, I'll go._ Seiichi mentally prayed.

"You said you needed one not both. Do you want the Ishida boy or not?" Nora asked with hinted terseness.

"Could I perhaps give you my answer tomorrow after I think it through? I need to consider carefully who is worthy of replacing someone in the council." He drawled. "I don't suppose you could put up a guest for the night?"

_Seriously who is this guy? He acts like he owns the place, like he owns Lady Fukumoto. He must be someone who holds some serious power over her._ Seiichi thought.

He gave a small gasp when the he heard the two occupants nearing the door. He looked around frantically for a place to hide before stashing himself behind a corner. The thin doors slid open and a Western dressed aged gentleman walked out of the office. Lady Nora stood at the doorway and summoned a pair of servants to escort the man to the guest rooms.

Seiichi bit his lip as he watched the man go and the noble lady watch, unmoving. This could be his only chance to put himself up in Soken's place and make sure his two friends could stay together. He waited a few more seconds before revealing himself. He bowed quickly when her gray eyes settled on him.

"Matsuro, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ishida with my daughter." Nora spoke evenly.

He rose up slightly from his bow. She hadn't yelled or berated him. That was odd considering he had heard from the rest of the staff about her temper, it was legendary. _I guess it's evened out due to her age. _He mused.

"I was going to get a glass of water for Lady Tsukiume when I passed by your office and couldn't help overhear what was being discussed." He half lied quickly.

She seemed to buy because she didn't call him on what he said. "I see." She replied. "And may I inquire as to what your opinion is on the matter?"

_Okay... something is not right here. Normally she would've had me fired or punished or something! Is this really the same Lady Fukumoto?_ He stumbled away from his thoughts.

"Could we perhaps speak in private?" He knew the walls had ears, figuratively speaking.

She silently acquiesced and stepped to the side, motioning him to step into her office. He did so and noticed how the room looked so out of place compared to the rest of the rooms in the house. It was completely Western aside from the tatami flooring and shoji door.

Paintings hung from the walls, a thick dark wood desk and leather chair were right across from him. Tall mahogany bookshelves and hutches stood against the walls filled with books and curios. A large plush maroon rug took over most of the floor. The aged woman glided over and sat behind her desk in the large leather chair.

"Speak."

Seiichi straightened up and looked her squarely in the face. "Lady Fukumoto I believe I am a far more superior choice to be trained as a council member. While it is true that Ishida does posses some skill with a bow I at least don't need corrective lens nor have problems with depth perception.

"I know you wish to give them your best man and that would be me. I'm a trained archer and I've taken down far more assassins and Hollows then Ishida has."

_Forgive me for sounding so arrogant my friend. But I'll say whatever I have to so you and Setsuna can be together._ He mentally apologized. _I have one more card to play_.

"Besides, would you really want to give them a man who came from such a severely disgraced clan? Even if he was a great archer people would overlook that and only look at his surname. The people already on the council might take that offensively. You know how picky they are about where people come from and who.

"I mean you wouldn't want someone to send over somebody from a disgraced family would you?" He finished.

On the inside he was cringing. He felt awful about what he was saying about his close friend_. I sound like those damn snooty rich bastards. I feel so dirty_. He looked at his employer. Her face was placid, not hinting at whatever she was feeling or thinking. _Please buy it. Please think I'm doing this just for myself and not my friends_.

After tense chilling moments passed Nora slowly exhaled and Seiichi noticed how old she really looked. Her gold blonde hair was streaked with obvious stripes of silver. Crow's feet were etched around her cool gray eyes and other fine lines on her face could be seen hinting at her age.

"I will persuade Evans to take you in. I suggest you pack your things because you will be leaving by the end of the week." She said.

Seiichi almost couldn't believe what he had heard. She agreed! Soken and Setsuna could stay together and he... would be sent away somewhere. _Well.. I've always wanted to see the world_.

* * *

><p>"It might be fall but it sure still looks like summer." Her companion commented.<p>

Setsuna nodded. The flowers around them were fully bloomed, the sun was shining and the trees looked mostly green. It was beautiful, calm and peaceful. Moments like these were moments Setsuna never thought she'd have again. Since they were alone in the vast garden she threaded her fingers with his. She felt herself relax more when he squeezed her fingers gently.

The couple walked past a large patch of bright marigolds before Soken spoke again. "Have you heard anything about... you know, any possible marriage arrangement?"

Setsuna lightly rested her head on his shoulder, "That's not something I'd like to talk about on such a beautiful day. But no, I haven't heard anything. I know that won't last forever, so I'd like to enjoy what time we have together now."

"You're right, my princess. I apologize for sullying our day with such talk. But it's an ever present dark cloud that hangs over us." He said gently.

"I know. Reality can be such a bother. But at least we have these dreamlike moments that get us through it." Said the Quincy noble lady. "Now I know this s a dark topic to be discussing but I must know... have either you or Seiichi heard anymore about what happened in Nagasaki or Hiroshima?"

A month ago two atomic bombs had been dropped on two different cities south of them. From what the three of them had heard it was a complete catastrophe over there. In fact, because of the bombing Japan surrendered and a week ago World War II was officially declared to be over.

Setsuna didn't entirely blame the Americans for what they did. It was a war after all what did people expect? It also could've been the American's way of getting revenge for the Japanese bombing a harbor of theirs in Hawaii a few years ago.

"Just what I've seen in newspapers and heard on the radio. The body count is growing each day and people are just trying to pick up the pieces of their lives and move on. Have you heard anything about your relatives?" He asked her in return.

"Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Lillian in Germany are alive and the town they live in came out fairly unscathed, thank goodness. Aunt Isabella and Uncle Theodore in America are fine as well. My cousin Nathan was in the army and as far as I know he is still alive. Cousin Sarah's husband, Adam I think, was enlisted too and alive.

"I still find it very ironic that all our home countries were at war. It really did feel like a family feud." She softly chuckled at the dark irony.

"That's good to hear. At least this war hasn't devastated everyone in this world."

The two lapsed into companionable silence as they continued to stroll through the expansive garden. A soft whizzing noise caught Soken's ear and he saw a flash of metal. Instincts took over and he wrapped himself over his charge. The sharp sting of a short knife burying itself into the back of his left shoulder hit him.

He started to slump to the ground but Setsuna caught him and saw the kunai. There was a thin strip of parchment tied to the end of the weapon. Written in neat scrawl was '_Let this be a warning to you_.'

The young woman's heart freefell from her chest to her feet.

_Does someone know about us? Is this a warning to me or to Soken? Who sent thi_s_?_ Questions like that finally filtered into her stunned mind.

Her gray eyes then fixated on the kunai in her love's shoulder. Blood was already steadily trickling from the wound. It was buried at least an inch in and if she pulled it out she didn't have anything on hand to stem the bleeding. Her only option was to help him back to her chambers and treat the wound.

"Easy now." She said softly as she hefted his right arm over her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Setsuna... I don't think this is a regular knife." The young man gasped.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, trying to hide her worry.

"My vision is starting to blur and my thoughts are getting hazy..." He trailed off.

Setsuna gritted her teeth. _Damn it! The kunai is poisoned. Okay think what was the rule of thumb Haru taught you about poisons?_ _A fast acting poison is usually fairly harmless and temporarily affects someone. Vice versa for slow acting poisons, those are much more deadly. So if he is being affected now then the poison shouldn't be lethal... I hope._

"Just hang on a little more. We're almost back to the house." She reassured him.

The couple finally made it back to the lady's chambers and she carefully deposited him on a chaise lounge. It was a gift from her aunt and uncle in Germany. Soken rested his head on the arm of the lounge and his wounded arm limply hung off the edge.

Setsuna grabbed a towel, bottle of disinfectant and rolls of bandages. She firmly wrapped her fingers around the kunai and pressed her other hand against his back. With a firm tug she wrenched the kunai out of his shoulder and seized a towel to stem the blood flow.

She pressed the towel firmly against his shoulder for a few minutes before peeling it back to see the flow slowing down. Taking this opportunity she helped in removing his shirt and wrapped the bandages around his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" She asked after securing the bandages.

"...fine..." He replied weakly.

"Holy... what happened here?"

The two turned to see Seiichi standing in the door way looking shocked.

"Oh, well you know just another routine assassination attempt. No big deal." The young lady tried to say lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm cutting it off because it's getting long. So that means I'm going to add another chapter to this arc. I hope you liked it and you'll review as a birthday present to me and Gin~!<strong>

***Gin blows a party horn* **

**I'm thinking two (maybe three) more chapters in this time period and skipping ahead to the young adult life of Naoko and Uryu's parents. Just bear with me for a few more weeks until we get back to the main storyline. ^.^'**

**As for the thing about the poison I made that up. I'm not sure if fast acting poisons are less deadly then slower acting ones. **

**Seirin: Some quick history facts for you guys. World War II was declared officially over on Sept. 2****nd**** 1945. Nagasaki and Hiroshima were bombed on Aug. 6-9****th**** 1945. You guys know how EmpressSaix likes her history. **

**Ayame: So please review everyone and let's get this double birthday party started!***


	42. Looking Fate in the Eyes

Chapter 41: Looking Fate in the Eyes

***Seirin: Hello everyone. EmpressSaix has eaten herself into an ice cream cake induced coma. Gin drank himself into a stupor, so that leaves me to do the first half of the Author's Note and Ayame for the second half. **

**This is where you guys are going to meet Naoko and Uryu's maternal grandparents. EmpressSaix had said something about insanity running in the family. *shrugs* Anyway please enjoy and review. The authoress was greatly disappointed by the well... no reviews for the last chapter. We're not sure if it's because the site is acting goofy or you guys don't care. **

**Disclaimer: EmpressSaix does not own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin.***

* * *

><p>"We both knew this was going to happen eventually." Soken said calmly as he watched his princess pace back and forth in worry.<p>

Setsuna was gnawing on her fingernails as she paced across the floor, her lengthy green kimono trailing around her. He was right. This was something they knew was coming and it was always looming over their heads.

An arranged marriage had been made.

She was to be married in March to Katsuo Oshiro. She was meeting them today with her mother to discuss some final details. Setsuna had been told about the arrangement this very morning.

"My mother could've had the decency to give me a week's notice! But no, she thinks a few hours are enough for me to accept that I'm being betrothed to some inbred bastard!" She cried.

"Inbred?" Soken asked curiously.

She stopped her pacing to look at him and explain. "It's a well known, but not talked about, fact that just about everyone in the Oshiro family is double related to someone else. It's not uncommon for them to marry first cousins to each other or even worse brothers and sisters."

"Why on Earth would they do that?" He asked. It sounded disgusting and he knew he could never picture himself being married to his, possibly still living, older sister Atsuko.

"The obvious reason is to keep lands, titles and money all inside the family. The other reason, and this a just a rumor mind you, is to preserve their blue eye gene." She continued.

"They inbred so they can... have children with blue eyes?" Soken said slowly, making sure he understood what he heard.

"Yes, for some reason they value blue eyes above every other quality. Any shade of blue but the highly sought after is the sapphire shade of blue. I don't know _why _they prefer that color of eyes, they just do. Wait until you see them you'll know what I mean." She said, running her fingers through her side swept black bangs.

"But why would they agree to marry you? You have gray eyes." He pointed out.

"Either because blue eyes are a more dominant trait or because my uncle is the Quincy king. My only living cousins, Nathan and Sarah, are already married. I'm surprised my mother agreed. She hates them; she thinks they're cowardly and underhanded even for ambitious nobility. It's so unlike her." Setsuna said with a calmer and more contemplative tone. "Something's not right."

Her bodyguard slowly pushed himself from leaning against the wall and gently wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Whatever happens, we will face it together." He murmured.

Setsuna slowly exhaled with a bit of relief. "I know we will. I hope Seiichi is faring better in Germany then we are here."

Seiichi Matsuro had told them how he had been chosen to go to Germany to be trained to replace a soon to retire council member. Neither of them knew that he went in Soken's stead. They had been receiving letters from him every so often and so far he seemed to be fairing well. He had even met a girl who was being trained like he was and he seemed to harbor some serious romantic feelings for her.

He gently stroked her back, "I'm sure he's doing well. Now we best be going or your mother is going to be wondering where you are."

* * *

><p>When he saw the nobles he realized Setsuna wasn't kidding about the eyes. The parents and their two children, boy and girl, all had some varying shade of blue eyes. It was the children who had those prized dark blue eyes. The color was beautiful, he had to admit, but what those eyes held made the beautiful color seem ugly. Something poisonous and unsettling was stirring in both their eyes.<p>

He was standing at attention on one side of the sliding door and the Oshiro family guard across from him on the other side. The other guard looked a couple years older than him and more experienced. He was dressed in a different style of uniform but with the same color scheme of white and blue.

Setsuna sat primly in her flowing spring green kimono beside her mother at the low table while the other family of four sat across from them. Lady Nora may have been far older then her daughter but she still sat upright with the same regal posture.

The Oshiro family all had matching blue eyes, blue-black hair and pale skin. They all looked like clones of each other and Soken could see why people would suspect inbreeding. The head of the house, Hayato, was an aged and scarred gentleman with eyes constantly narrowed; hinting that he may need glasses but his pride and vanity wouldn't allow it.

His wife, Kimiko, was lazily fanning herself and trying to look sensual and intimidating to those in the room. The daughter behind her, Asuna, was just a few years younger than Setsuna. Her long hair had been twisted up into an odd gaudy style that made one want to laugh at it. Her blue eyes kept shooting daggers at Setsuna and then to _lustfully_ looking at her older brother beside her.

The only son and Setsuna's fiancé was Katsuo. He had short neatly cropped dark hair with some slightly longer strands falling to the sides of his blue eyes. He looked at Setsuna as though he was sizing up an animal to be bought and wondering if it was worth the trouble. There were times when his eyes would turn to his sister and he would return the _lustful_ looks.

Setsuna noticed it too but kept her demeanor calm and gently composed like the elegant woman that she was. She wouldn't like this marriage between them one bit. She could tell already that her fiancé, if he could be called such, already had his eyes on his sister. As a noblewoman she was supposed to put her people and her family name before any and everything she personally wanted. Personal pride fades but the pride of a family name doesn't.

But this... this was one monstrosity that she wanted no part in. Call it being selfish and cowardly but she was going to find a way out of this. She was going to find a way to live life the way she wanted. Setsuna had been forced to live her life the way others wanted but now it was going to be her turn.

The lady wasn't paying attention to what was being discussed, not that it mattered if she was paying attention or not. She just needed to look as though she was. She faintly realized someone was calling her name.

"Tsukiume, we have finished out business here. Why don't you take Asuna out on a tour of the gardens and get more acquainted with each other. Lord and Lady Oshiro will be joining me for a private tea session. Katsuo will join you ladies shortly. Send your guard to wait for you outside your chambers" Her mother explained.

_She's sending away the only ally I have here and pitting me, alone, with them._ Stashing away her annoyance and worry, Setsuna politely bowed and rose but as she did so she noticed something.

Her mother looked... _defeated_.

That look caused the younger woman's heart to sill and drop. Her mother in all the times of hardship she's ever had to face had _never _looked defeated. Was this still the same woman who could silence a room? Command an army by just being there? Order around a Soul Reaper captain?

Was this person still her mother?

_I guess even the strong have their breaking point_. She thought sadly as she departed the room. A poisonous blue eyed snake of a girl following right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Your garden is absolutely wonderful Lady Tsukiume." Asuna complimented almost convincingly.<p>

The two girls were slowly walking down an open hall, doors going inside to their left and the garden to their right. Asuna didn't want to actually go in and walk through the garden, worried her tacky kimono would be ruined by the dirt and grass. Not having the energy to argue Setsuna suggested walking along the deck instead.

"Please, Lady Asuna you and I are alone. There is no reason to speak so formally, please speak freely." Setsuna prompted. _Yes, let that little tongue of yours run free and let me see how much of a snake you really are_.

The blue eyed girl smiled a sweet deadly smile. "As you wish, my future sister-in-law."

"So tell me... how do really feel about me marrying your brother?" _I may as well start somewhere_. She thought.

"You wish for me to be honest correct?" Setsuna nodded and Asuna continued. "Personally I don't think you're good enough for my fine-looking and charming brother. Even if you are the niece to a king, you'll never satisfy him. Not the way_ I_ can."

Setsuna's eyes went wide but she remained quiet as the girl continued. "But when my brother marries you, he'll get to become the next Quincy king and I'll be right beside him when he does. Not only will this up our family status but it'll increase our wealth and power tenfold. Why else would anyone like my handsome genius brother agree to marry someone as plain, graceless and dimwitted as you?"

The girl's first remark about her not being good enough was a sting to her pride. Not that she cared about Katsuo or even wanting to be near him. _Like you're one to talk._ Setsuna thought. _You barely have an ounce of reiatsu to call your own. Can you even form a simply Quincy bow? I bet if it weren't for your eyes you would've been cast out of your family for being so weak. I guess inbreeding has to take its toll on something._

The last part Asuna said shouldn't surprise Setsuna at all. She knew people in her class married more often for power, money and status then actual love or attraction. But what Asuna said still struck a deep chord inside her. Soken came from a dishonored former noble family. Was he... was he only nice to her so he could get to her and revive his family name?

_No! He would never_. She shook her head firmly. She had known the man for years and showed no hint of having any interest in doing such a thing. He even told her on multiple occasions when she asked that he didn't. He cared far less about nobility and far more for Setsuna as a person not a means to an end.

Setsuna could tell Asuna had an unhealthy attraction to her brother as well. This was something that went _far_ past a normal brother-sister love. She obviously held Katsuo in a very... high regard and deemed any other woman around him as a threat.

_Good heaves, don't tell me the desire to inbreed is bred among them_, Setsuna mentally sighed. It unsettled her how close this girl was to her brother. Setsuna herself was never this inappropriately close to Isamu or Haru.

"But you know," Asuna said, breaking Setsuna away from her thoughts. "Since you've been nice to me so far maybe I'll help you. You're a blushing virgin so I'll tell how to_ properly_ satisfy my brother on your wedding night. But be sure not to do it too well since he wouldn't want to come to his real pleaser. Let this be a warning to you."

The last seven words forcefully struck Setsuna. Those were the exact same words written on the parchment attached to the kunai that had hit Soken almost a week ago.

"You." Asuna slowly turned around with a self satisfied arrogant grin on her lips.

Setsuna's fists balled and glowering rage boiled inside her. "You were the one who sent that assassin here didn't you? You were the one who tried to have Sok—I mean my guard killed."

The younger girl started slowly twirling a strand of hair around her slim fingers. "And so what if I was? You think I'm the first person to send a trained killer knocking on your door? The last time my family did that was to take care of some sap standing on a bridge eleven years ago."

Setsuna was speechless. All her anger and shock had robbed her of her voice. Asuna smirked and sashayed up to the other woman. "And if you even _think_ of trying to ruin me or this wedding I'll do to you what my family did to the Ishidas."

She smirked before twirling around and walking away while swinging her hips. Setsuna stood there with a gapping mouth and fried mind. This was too much. All of it. If her resolve to find a way out wasn't firm before it was surely was now.

When her mind returned to her she spun around and tore through the halls. The servants and maids she passed by gave her curious looks but she paid them no mind. Her pace didn't slow down a bit until she came to her chambers, threw open the doors and threw herself into the arms of the only person she could truly trust.

"Setsuna, what's wrong? What happened?" Soken asked as he held the shaking and crying woman.

Harsh sobs of anger and sadness racked through her body, she buried her face in his chest and tightly gripped the front of his uniform.

"I... I can't stay here. I won't! I won't go through with the marriage I—" She was caught off by another sob.

Her bodyguard gentle rubbed her back and held her close. "It's alright, my princess. Everything will be alright."

He knew she rarely cried hard like this. The last time she did was when she visited her family's grave with him and Seiichi a few years ago. Setsuna was a woman who had been strengthened by the trials she had been put through growing up. She was strong... but even the strong could break and need to be put back together.

Finally her crying hushed and her breathing settled down but she didn't move away from his embrace. She moved a little to make herself more comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now, do you care to tell me what could've rattled such a strong woman like you?" Soken gently prodded.

She tightened her grip on his uniform before answering. "The Oshiro family is evil incarnate. I think they were involved in that assassinator a few days back, Isamu's death and your family's fall from grace. It's sickening, not to mention Asuna and Katsuo's _unhealthy_ love for each other."

He gently lowered his head against hers and continued to slowly rub her back. This was troubling indeed. The young man could care less about how high his family used to be. Such frivolous wealth and status meant little to him. But it was the thought that that family was involved in the loss of Setsuna's eldest brother. She treasured each of her late siblings and now she was at the risk of being married off to Isamu's murderer.

"I won't go through with it. I'll fight them all off if I have too, I'll even fight an army of Menos if I have to." Setsuna said firmly.

He gently chuckled, "I know. I know you would. You have your mother's spitfire personality."

The mention of her mother brought a wave of pity and sorrow wash over the young woman. The scariest thing a child could see was their parent brought down to be nothing more than weak and fragile. It was terrifying to see such a lion, no, a _dragon_, of a woman brought down so low.

_Look what this world has done to us._ She thought. _Well, I'm not going to stick around for that to happen anymore to me. I'm getting out, one way or another._

* * *

><p><em>(Himmel Feld Germany)<br>_

Seiichi was sitting with a group of people around his age and listening to the droning of a well aged elder on something about politics. His mind was split between two things. One, how were his friends back in Japan doing and the second, how was he going to ask Sophia O'Keefe out for another date.

The first one had gone well enough. The two mainly walked around town make small talk. Seiichi's English had improved over the past week and by next month he might be taught German. Sophia knew a few languages though unfortunately Japanese wasn't one of them. He was hoping during their next date he could teach her some of his language and she could teach him some of hers.

When he had first arrived in the small German town he knew just enough English to get by. Setsuna had been kind enough to share what she had learned from her lessons with him and Soken. The other young adults being groom teased and berated him for not speaking their tongue. But not Sophia, she helped whenever she could like gently correcting him if he mispronounced something. Or the time she helped him learn how to use silverware instead of chopsticks.

His dark eyes slid to where she was sitting. The copper haired girl was sitting a few feet away from him. Her blue-green eyes partially hidden behind her reading glasses as she studiously took notes on what the teacher was saying. She looked so cute with that concentrated serious expression on her fair face. He saw that same expression when he watched her practice using her bow.

But while he had made a friend he had also made an enemy. A boy, mainly of English descent, named Philip Martin seems to have made it his life's goal to ruin Seiichi's own life. Sure he acted polite and cordial, almost to the point of being a brownnose, in public. But in private he was a ruthless demon.

He despised and spat upon Seiichi's belief about forming some sort of truce or forging common ground with Soul Reapers.

"_They're our enemies! Or do you not understand that? Shall I speak it to you in your heathen tongue so you can understand?"_ Martin had hissed at him.

Seiichi quietly sighed and closed his eyes when the teacher wasn't looking. _Fear breeds contempt which breeds hatred. It is and will be a never ending cycle until someone chooses to end it. If not us... then who?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ayame: Another great installment wouldn't you guys say? The authoress says we have one more chapter set in this time period then skip forward to our parents past. Now that's something I'm looking forward to seeing. <strong>

**So we found out a lot about the maternal side of our family's history. Now let's see I know we've heard the name Katsuo before. Look in the first part of Chapter 32 for a refresher. Just to let you know EmpressSaix doesn't approve of incest in the least. See if you guys can draw any parallels between Naoko/Uryu and Asuna/Katsuo. Think about their appearances and relationship with each other. **

**The authoress also wanted to say that insanity is going to be a recurring theme in this and so are different family relationships where power and influence is involved.**

**I think that's everything. As usual please review guys; it was heartbreaking that **_**no one**_** reviewed **_**at all**_** for the last chapter. We know you guys don't hate us, you're just busy... right?***


	43. Killing Tsukiume Fukumoto

Chapter 42: Killing Tsukiume Fukumoto

***I knew you guys wouldn't abandon me! *hugs everyone* Thank you for the cookie DHFanatic0216~! This chapter sort of ties into the first half of the prologue. In fact the chapter starts right where that half of the prologue ended. We're also three or so chapters away from finishing this arc and going back to the main story line. **

**Good new everyone! Since I've been doing so well in school I've been accepted into the Honor Society we have at my college! **

**Gin: Nerd!**

**Me: *glares at him and then throws a heavy book at him***

**Gin: Ouch! **

**Me: *smiles smugly* On another note, happy (belated and earlier) birthday to Yumichika (Sept. 19) and Naoko (Sept. 25). **

**So please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just a lot of OCs instead.***

* * *

><p><em>(Japan, March 1946)<em>

Soft pale hands smoothed out the brocade white fabric of her wedding kimono. She was nervous, terribly so, but also excited. If this worked then they would be free. They would be free to live and love together. Setsuna was sitting in a small room in the temple waiting. After a few more heart pounding minutes shoe rose and hesitantly poked her head out the door that lead out to a private meditation garden.

She slowly slipped outside and softly closed the door behind her. The garden was beautiful and well kempt there were also a lot of thick leafy trees surrounding the perimeter, providing good cover. Her slim fingers fiddled with the front of her obi, itching to rip it off.

"You ready?" Soken asked, appearing from behind a clump of trees.

Setsuna would've jumped if she hadn't known he was there earlier. He was carrying two suitcases, a messenger bag and a smaller bag. The first three items held all the clothing and possessions they deemed necessary to leave with. The last held a folded up plain kimono, a small bag of animal blood, a knife and a tiny bit of Hollow bait.

She nodded firmly despite her ramming heartbeat shaking her frame. "I'm ready."

Setsuna went to work undoing the complex knot on her belt and then peeling off the heavy layers of fabric. Soken politely turned around after he handed her the plain light blue kimono. She also pulled out the pins in her hair and shook out the complex knots and buns her black locks had been woven into. The young lady smoothed out her hair and pulled it all back into a ponytail thrown over one shoulder.

Soken took the wedding kimono had began making tears in it with the pocket knife. He felt regretful and guilty for tearing up such a beautiful and expensive piece of clothing. After that he took the bag of animal blood and carefully poured it over the snow white clothing. No one would be able to tell the difference between human and animal blood and they wouldn't care to when they saw the gown in the maw of a Hollow.

He tossed the empty bag and knife into the small bag which he stuffed into his suitcase and stashed the Hollow bait in his pocket. Setsuna slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and grabbed one of the suitcases. Soken grabbed the other and the bloody torn up kimono. The two climbed over the small fence that lined the garden and walked down the street a few paces.

The young man fished out the bait and broke it in half. In a matter of seconds a small gangly but still formidable looking Hollow poked its head around the corner. The young couple slowly led it closer to the temple before Soken tossed the kimono like a bone to a dog. The Hollow caught it in its toothy maw.

"Good Hollow, alright now we make our exit." Soken murmured as he turned, seized Setsuna's hand and led her quickly away.

They hastily walked away from the temple and to the train station. Every step they took made their hearts beat faster, skin sweat and limbs shake with adrenaline and fear of being caught. Setsuna tightened her grip on his hand, Soken responded by doing the same. They were close to the station, they would make it.

Distracted by the adrenaline rushing through them and watching out for anyone that drag them back to the temple Setsuna accidentally ran into another person. He was foreign looking and wearing a nicely cut black uniform. Was he some kind of solider? Or maybe a Soul Reaper from Europe or the Americas?

The couple quickly apologized and was about to walk away when the black clad man called out to them.

"Excuse me? Miss?"

They both froze. He said it in German. As Quincies they had been taught at least some of that language. Setsuna had gleaned a lot by listening to her mother since she came from there. More importantly, what on earth was a German still doing in Japan? The war was over hadn't they all gone home by now?

They turned and he had in his hand Setsuna's sandal. "You dropped this."

Her shoe had slipped off when she bumped into him. A wave of relief overtook the couple but they tried not to let it show. She reached out for her sandal and her hand brushed against his. Setsuna could feel power radiating from this man. _He is certainly a Soul Reaper. The level of a captain at least_.

She smiled lightly and slipped her footwear back on. "Thank you." She said in Japanese.

The two men smiled to and walked away. He couple did so too, when they were far enough away Soken leaned over to Setsuna.

"Did you feel the reiatsu that was radiating from them? Those were definitely captain level Soul Reapers. I wonder where they're headed."

"Does it matter?" Setsuna whispered back. "Let's just get on the train and leave this place for good."

He gave a nod of agreement and the pair remained quiet until they reached the train station. Thankfully the train they were boarding was already there, as if waiting just for them. Setsuna felt a massive wave of relief wash over her that she almost cried.

Soken held his hand out for her as they boarded the train, "Ready, my princess?"

She smiled and placed her hand in his and stepped foot on the train. "Of course, my beloved knight."

The two made their way inside one of the train carts and sat down. The cart they were in was fairly sparse of people, but Setsuna could care less.

"You know, technically we're on the lamb." Soken brought up as he stored their luggage in the shelf above them. "I wonder if a mustache would be good for hiding my true identity."

Setsuna laughed. She should've figured he'd try and make a joke to lighten them up after a tense day. She still found herself giggling but it was more from the utter relief that their plan worked then his attempt at humor.

_I'm free. I'm at liberty to live my life the way I want. I may not know what that may entail but I can spend as much time as I want looking. This bird has been freed from her gilded cage and she will soar._

* * *

><p>Nora sat inside the temple waiting for the ceremony to start. Her daughter and only living child asked to be left alone in a secluded room to mentally and emotionally prepare herself. Nora didn't blame her though she was surprised that her daughter didn't yell or curse at her when she told her of her marriage to Katsuo Oshiro.<p>

_Perhaps I raised that girl too well._ The aged woman thought ruefully. Then again she wasn't the sole person who raised Setsuna, or as Nora knew her, Tsukiume. In fact, despite being the girl's mother, she hardly interacted with her daughter. _I look at her and I see a stranger who shares the same colored eyes as me_. _I don't think I ever really knew her and now that she's getting married I might never_.

The elder woman looked over to the other family sitting to the right across from her. All of them were holding themselves up proudly as though God himself had blessed them and only them. The amount of pride and arrogance they exhibited was sickening to Nora, it was one of the reasons she despised the Oshiro family.

Her weary eyes closed briefly again. _But I have no choice. The elders are getting more demanding and angry the more I push back Tsukiume getting married. The Oshiros are unfortunately the only high-ranking family with a suitable heir to marry. The things we are forced to do, for the sake of the family name and pride._

_I wonder if God will make me repent for this sin before or after I die_. She morbidly mused.

As if to answer there was a loud bang and click of the door being swung open and then locked. The bemused and curious members inside the temple turned to see to foreign figures clad in black uniforms. People started to gasp and worry when they spotted the swords strapped to their hips.

Nora's gray eyes narrowed. _Soul Reapers. But these aren't the kind that patrols this area, these men are from Europe. What are they doing here?_

One of them slowly drew out his sword and looked around at everyone like they were animals he would enjoy killing.

"Well isn't this nice. They're all here in one place. That makes our job infinitely easier wouldn't you say Franz?" The one holding the sword asked.

His companion with teal hair smiled maliciously, "Indeed it does Harman."

Nora didn't move an inch as everything around her exploded into bloody chaotic carnage. She especially didn't move when the teal haired man's sword slid cleanly through her neck.

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke with a light start and saw that night was starting to fall. The train would be pulling into the station in Karakura. Their new home. She lifted her head away from the window it had been leaning against and stretched her arms.<p>

"Have a nice nap?" Soken asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes, I did thank you. Are we there yet?" She asked while rubbing her stiff neck.

"Almost." He replied.

The train soon pulled up to a near barren station. Since it was almost night Setsuna didn't think anything of it. Besides the less people to see them disembark the better. The couple took their bags and departed the station by foot heading for a small shop that would serve as their temporary home.

"I can take your bag too." Soken offered when Setsuna started to look fatigued.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I want to start pulling my own weight in the world instead of letting people do it for me. I've lived a posh spoiled life for too long."

The young man chuckled, "You really are stubborn. That's fine if you want to do that but don't forget that you can ask people for help. It's not a sign of weakness but of strength."

Dusk had given way to night by the time the couple arrived at the shop. Setsuna raised an eyebrow as she looked at the small building.

"So this is where that... Soul Reaper Kisuke Urahara lives?" She asked as they walked up to the door.

"Yes, him, Tessai and Yoruichi all live here, though Yoruichi tends to travel a lot." He explained as he rapped his fist against the door. "Urahara are you in there?"

The lady heard some soft murmuring and saw the lights inside come on. The door slid open and she saw who seemed to be a normal human man. He had very light blond hair that was capped by a green and white striped bucket hat. He wore soft green robes, a black haori and wood geta shoes.

He whipped out a fan and smiled broadly. "Soken, my boy! How are you? How was your trip? Not too exhausting I hope." The man's, Urahara she guessed, silver eyes slid to her next. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'm Setsuna..." _Quick think of a lie! Think of a lie!_ "Yamada. Setsuna Yamada. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Urahara."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, my dear. Now please come in." He ushered them inside.

They were then seated in a small tea room being served tea by a large mustached man who was very polite to them. Kisuke sat across from them with a cup too and was still slowly waving his fan in front of his face. The door opened again and a tall tan skinned woman was leaning against the doorway. She wore a loosely tied silk robe around her otherwise bare body.

"Who do we have here Kisuke?" She asked, brushing some stray purple locks from her shoulder.

She didn't appear dangerous but Setsuna got the feeling that she was looking at the personification of a lioness or a panther. The woman's gold eyes didn't help in deterring Setsuna's belief about her being feline.

"You remember Soken of course and this lady here is Setsuna Yamada. This lovely lady here is Yoruichi." He introduced.

The couple greeted her softly and Yoruichi did the same. She then raised an eyebrow at the couple and looked to Urahara, who was innocently sitting at the table.

"You're really going to humor them?" She asked.

Setsuna and Soken froze. Did they figure it out already? But how? In Soken's opinion Urahara did seem borderline omnipotent but still!

The shopkeeper mildly continued to fan himself. "Well considering we have our own fair share of secrets I thought it polite and fair to, you know, let this slide."

Yoruichi shrugged, "Just seems pointless since you had me tail them until they got to the train station."

"Wait, you did what?" Soken asked as soon as he heard what the cat woman said.

The Soul Reaper pair turned to them and the fan waving blond spoke. "Well you told me in your last letter that you and a young lady were sneaking away. So I thought you could do with some... help, if you will."

"So you had her follow us." Setsuna finished while eyeing the tan cat-like woman. It wasn't so much dislike but trepidation.

"Just until you two made it to the train station." Yoruichi said breezily. "But after that I followed two black clad men. They were Soul Reapers but not from this side of the world. They came from the Europe region maybe around Germany or somewhere."

That sounded like the same men the couple had encountered. Setsuna tentatively asked, "Where did they go?"

The lioness of woman's gold eyes settled on them. "To the same temple you two had just run away from."

Setsuna's eyes widened slightly. Powerful Soul Reapers entering the same temple her mother was at. _Is she... is she alright?_ Picturing Nora as anything but alright was almost inconceivable for Setsuna.

"Do you... do you know what happened?" The young woman chocked out past the growing lump in her throat.

"I was about to go in but a bunch of Hollows started gathering around the place. I took care of those first and then snuck into the temple." Yoruichi continued.

The couple shared a brief glance but it said everything to each other. _The Hollow bait._ Soken had activated it to attract that one Hollow and he dropped the rest there. It must've attracted more Hollows after they left.

"It was an absolute bloody mess inside there." The golden eyed woman's voice brought them back. "Almost everyone in there was dead."

Setsuna's silver eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. _Mother..._ An image of Eleanora Fukumoto sitting up proudly with a calm but cool and stern expression on her face. A dragon of a woman who made her own enemies bow down to her. _She always struck me as someone who could kill not _be_ killed._

"Did you see... who survived? Like maybe an old woman with gray eyes?" Soken asked. He was just as stun and dumbstruck as the woman beside him.

"I saw a few people still moving. There was one girl who stuck out though. She had these really dark blue eyes, would've been pretty if they hadn't been filled with so much fear and anger. But no I didn't see anyone like that." Yoruichi said almost lazily.

_So you lived after all you blue-eyed snake_. Setsuna thought with stinging grief and anger. _My mother is dead and you slither, scot-free, away from death_.

Yoruichi looked at Setsuna, "Why? Was that someone important to you Tsukiume Fukumoto?"

Again the couple froze and shot the Soul Reapers looks of shock and a bit of fear. The Reaper pair started laughing.

"You two should see the looks on your faces." Urahara hooted. "But don't worry we won't tell a soul, living or dead, that you two are hiding here. We have secrets of our own anyway; it's only fair we keep yours. You're safe and sound here at my humble shop."

Yoruichi scoffed at the humble part and sat down next to him. She leveled a wry and humorous gaze at the couple, "So... when are you crazy lovebirds getting married?"

* * *

><p>Asuna sat in a chair in some room she care not to remember. She was still wearing her blood covered kimono and staring, shocked, at her stained hands. In less than five minutes everything she had had been torn asunder. That included any sanity she had left too.<p>

Her parents were dead, not that she cared. Her friends were dead and most of her family, again not that she cared. But her beloved older brother Katsuo was gone and_ that_ was what hurt the most. Her handsome, intelligent brother was gone. Unjustly and too soon taken from her and this world. But at least that loathsome bitch Tsukiume was dead too.

It was a small comfort but one nonetheless.

"Did you hear? The bride might still be alive!" Some person off to the side whispered.

"Who? Lady Tsukiume?"

"Yes you fool, who else? They found a bloody kimono in a Hollow's mouth but no limbs or a mutilated body. There is a chance she might still be alive."

"Yeah and that Russian princess Anastasia is alive too." The second person drawled sarcastically.

Asuna's heart began to race at the thought of that bitch still living. Undeniable certainty began to pool in her heart. She couldn't explain it but what those people were whispering about was true after all. It was a certainty she couldn't bury no matter how much reasoning and logic she used.

Dried blood cracked as her fingers clenched tightly into fists.

_If you really are alive Tsukiume... make no mistake I will find you and I will make you pay for what I've lost_. Blue eyes burned with hatred, insanity and ambition.

* * *

><p><strong>*So now that we're done with that we'll be moving on to the next generation in the next chapter. Do you guys remember who Franz and Harman are? Franz was the guy who killed James Thornson in <em>The Royal Line<em> and was decapitated by Naoko. Harman fought against Nemu. **

**So I hope you liked it and you'll review, we are so close to reaching the 100 mark.***


	44. It Continues On

Chapter 43: It Continues On

***This is another part of the arc, albeit a short one, that I've waited so long to do. Now we get to look into the past of Naoko and Uryu's parents and a few others. **

**I figured the high school uniform might've changed after a few decades. So the colors are still the same but the style is a little different. Japanese high school kids graduate in March not June like us Westerners. **

**Now please enjoy while I go and finish writing an essay. I hate essays. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just some OCs.***

* * *

><p><em>The Pendulum is swung forward once again into the future and yet the past. To glimpse into the ever intertwining lives of the following generation.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Karakura, Sometime in the early 1980's)<em>

_I'm so late! Well not as late as that one time last month but still! Oh man_... Thought a dark haired teenage high school girl as she briskly walked into the school building.

The hallways were barren of people like she feared. _Crap! Just how late am I?_

She continued to walk briskly to her first class. Before she arrived at the door she tugged at her jacket sleeves and made sure they covered her bandaged wrists. No sense in drawing more attention to herself aside from being late. She tugged her gray jacket and made sure she looked presentable.

She peeked into the window and saw the teacher already lecturing when he turned his back she tapped the glass. The teen caught the attention of her two friends, almost sisters, attention. One with short noticeable auburn hair and the other with amethyst eyes. When the teacher turned his back the auburn haired girl mouthed the word 'now'.

The blue-eyed girl slowly opened the door and slipped herself inside. Even though the other students could clearly see her come in, they remained quiet. There was some unspoken rule about not ratting out each other when they were late.

Unfortunately they didn't need to. The teen made it to her desk when.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Miss Tsukino." The teacher said pleasantly though there was a hint of sarcasm.

The teen stiffened before turning around and smiling apologetically at the teacher. "I'm terribly sorry for being late Himura-sensei. But the batteries in my alarm clock died during the night and I didn't know what time it was and how late until my father woke me."

The smoothly placed lie seemed to work because the teacher smiled pleasantly back to her. "I'm sorry to hear about that. You may want to invest in a clock that runs on electricity and not batteries. Please take a seat then."

She breathed a soft breath of relief before sinking into her seat. She grabbed her notebook and pencil out but before starting to take notes she caught the eyes of a brown eyed bespectacled boy.

He mouthed the word, 'liar'.

In response she mouthed, 'bite me'.

* * *

><p>"So what did you do this time Sakura?" Masaki asked.<p>

Three girls and one young man were sitting under a shady tree eating lunch. The teen being addressed looked up innocently from the small bento box Mihana had packed for her. It was only white rice and pickled vegetables but for someone who didn't have any breakfast it was a savory treat.

"What makes you think I did something?" She asked back before stuffing some rice in her mouth.

The auburn haired teen rolled her eyes, "Because you came to class late today, you have fresh bandages on your wrists and we know you."

Sakura sighed and set the bento box down. "Alright, they called off the search for Sada and are proclaiming her dead."

Mihana and Masaki paused and looked at the friend in surprise. The young man was sitting against the tree and had his nose in a book. He slowly perked up a little while trying not to let it show.

It had been two years since Sada Tsukino, sadistic but identical twin sister to Sakura Tsukino, ran away from home. It was because of their matching appearances that Sakura wore a pink cherry blossom hairclip every day. The girls had matching shades of blue eyes and hair. Their skin and facial structures matched perfectly but their personalities were as different as day and night.

It baffled the three other teens why the Tsukino matriarch, Asuna Tsukino, poured so much love and devotion over the more twisted twin. They couldn't understand why she treated Sada like the golden child and Sakura as an ungrateful leech when it was clearly the other way around.

"Sakura... I am so sorry." Mihana said gently.

The blue eyed girl brushed it off. "What are you apologizing for? You guys know Sada and I... never really had a _nice _twin sister relationship. It's been two years and no leads as to where she went or what happened to her. Honestly I could care less."

"What about your mother? How did she take it?" Masaki asked next.

"In short, not well." Sakura tugged her jacket sleeves down to reveal her recently bandage wrapped wrists. "As you can see."

"Did she cut you again?" Her auburn haired friend probed gently.

"No, just some sprains. Nothing to worry about." Sakura breezily brushed off.

A pale hand shot out and seized her right wrist. Sakura grit her teeth to stop a cry of pain escaping.

An irritated sigh hissed past her grit teeth. "Ishida, my wrist is fine. Now let go."

"You'll have to pardon me for not believing you, Tsukino." Ryuken coolly shot back.

He gently but firmly gripped her wrist and turned it around slowly. He gently squeezed her wrist with his thumb and forefinger and noted how his patient's lips tightened and her jaw clenched.

"I'd say this is more of a break then a simple sprain." He replied.

"Always looking at the worst case scenario of everything, huh Ishida?" Sakura civilly retorted.

"I'm being realistic unlike _some_ people." He icily snapped.

The teenage girl gave a rueful chuckle, "A little optimism won't kill you. But that might not be true for pessimists like you who have to feed off of such negativity."

Ryuken's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip around Sakura's injured wrist. She clenched her jaw harder but instead of grimacing she smirked.

"I never pegged you for a sadist Ishida. You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?" She asked coyly.

"Calling you a lady would be an insult to ladies everywhere." The young man frostily retorted as he released her wrist.

That set off the young woman's fighting argumentative temper. The two descended into cold but civil and sometimes loud arguing. Masaki and Mihana watched while eating their lunches. To them this was like dinner and a show.

"Could you imagine what it would be like if those two ever got married?" Masaki leaned over and asked Mihana.

The ink haired girl snickered, "What do you mean 'if'? They already sound like an old married couple. It's more of a matter of 'when'."

* * *

><p>"So do you want to take the long way to your house or are you going to be hiding out at one of ours and wait out your mother's rage?" Masaki asked as she and her two friends walked out of the school building.<p>

It was a balmy spring Friday afternoon and most students were excitedly running home to relax after a hard week of school. Sakura on the other hand wouldn't mind staying after or aimlessly walking around town anything was better than going home.

But today was different. She had a destination in mind and the abuse from her mother last night and given her the push she needed to leave.

"Actually there's an errand I have to run... alone. I'll see you guys on Monday." Sakura said before quickly walking off in the other direction. She didn't want to hear her friends' questions; she just wanted to get far away enough before.

"And what errand do you have to run that requires you to be alone, Tsukino?" Ryuken asked, his book open in his hand but his cool eyes were on her.

"Don't tell me you're actually worried about me Ryuken. How sweet." She drawled sarcastically.

The boy standing beside her scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, if I can have a hand in preventing the death of an oblivious optimist like you I'm going to take it."

"Is that why you follow me every time I go out Hollow hunting? To make sure I don't die? And here I just thought you were stalking me for the hell of it." Sakura smirked and tilted her head.

A faint blush tinted his cheeks and Sakura almost thought she was seeing things. He shook his head, "That's beside the point. Where are you going?"

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as if it were sore. "If it makes you feel any better it is mother who's sending me on this errand."

That did ease him but only a fraction. He knew his mother, Setsuna, wasn't the type to purposefully endanger someone's life. It went against her morals or aesthetics or something. Either way if his mother had a hand in this there was a good chance Sakura would come back alive.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up, "Very well, just don't do anything foolhardy or reckless. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sakura gave him a mock salute before walking away.

After passing a few more blocks Sakura dug out a scrap of paper from her skirt pocket. It had the address of where she was to go. Mrs. Ishida had promised her that this place could give her a job. Her junior year of high school was ending fast and college would was right around the corner. She was going to need every bit of cash she could get her hands on. The owner was a tad eccentric but very kind and helpful to those who entered his shop.

When she finally reached the addressed building she kept looking between the paper and the building in front of her. _Did the older woman get the address wrong? Surely this couldn't be the place. Well beggars can't be choosers I suppose_. The teen thought as she started walking to the out of place shack like building with trepidation.

She rapped on the wood door and paused. There was no answer and she found that the door was unlocked. Pushing the sliding doors apart she cautiously stepped inside. It was dimly lit but she could make out shelves that held books, candy and other little things. Fearing to go in any farther she stayed in the doorway.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sakura called. _Not really a wise idea to leave a store unmanned when the doors are unlocked_.

Suddenly another set of door slide open and a slim man stepped out. He was dressed in dark green and black robes, geta shoes and a striped hat that shadowed his eyes. For a second Sakura thought he was going to bark at her to get out of his shop but instead he stretched his arms and yawned.

"What can I do you for Miss?" He asked pleasantly though it was layered with tiredness as though he just woke up.

Sakura blinked, "I was told that you had a job opening... Mr. Urahara?"

"That's right, young lady. Care to come inside and discuss this more over a cup of tea?" The blonde asked, adjusting his hat.

He turned and ventured back inside the shop but Sakura lingered in the doorway. He didn't seem strange or threatening and after years of living with a (possibly) insane abusive mother her danger senses had become more acute. But her inbred Quincy wariness of Soul Reapers was kicking in though.

_Why would Ryuken's mother send me to work for a Soul Reaper? I know she cares for me so... if she trusts him then I guess I can too_.

She removed and shoes and followed Urahara to another sparsely furnished room with a simple low table in the center. The teen dropped her bag beside her and sat across from him at the table. Tea was served but Sakura didn't touch her cup. Experience had taught that any drink or food that appeared harmless was possibly spiked with something.

Urahara noticed and chuckled lightly. "Not thirsty I take it?"

"No, sorry." Sakura muttered as she tugged her jacket sleeves down.

"That's alright. You're not the first Quincy I've come across who was overly wary of me." He remarked jovially.

The girl's gaze snapped to him and she blinked in surprise. _He's met other Quincies? Has he... has he met Ryuken's parents? Are they friends or something?_

"That aside about the job." She hinted, steering the conversation back on track.

"Ah, yes. Well as you can see the store doesn't really make all that much. I'm afraid I can only give you minimum wage at best." Urahara sheepishly explained.

Sakura mulled this over; she came up with an idea. "Mr. Urahara you live here right?"

"Yes..."

"Then if it's possible would you allow me to live here as well. It'd be a nice way for you to make up for the fact that you can only pay me so little." The Quincy offered.

Urahara pushed his hat back to really look at the girl in surprise. "You'd actually be willing to live here? Is your home life really that bad that you'd risk moving in with a nearly complete stranger?"

The teen tugged harshly at her jacket sleeves again and tried to keep eye contact. "Yes. I would be willing to live here and yes my home life is that bad. Do we have a deal or not?"

The shop keeper gapped at her and weighed his options. Sakura could see that he was so she tried to plead her case.

"I'll be turning eighteen and therefore a legal adult next month. I have one more year of high school before I start going to the university. I would like to leave my home and move here as soon as possible. Please Mr. Urahara... I would like one roof over my head where I don't have to fight for survival each day and night."

The Soul Reaper and Quincy looked at each other for a long hard minute. Finally Urahara broke eye contact by pushing his hat over his eyes and smirked.

_Housing a minor wouldn't be the first law I've broken_. "Alright then Miss Tsukino, we have a deal. You can move in as soon as tonight but on one condition... that you answer any questions I ask you about your home life."

The high school girl gnawed on her lip and almost refused to such a condition. Her life with her violent mother and pitiful weakling of a father was her business. But she swallowed her urge to reject the offer and agreed.

Kisuke smiled widely, whipped out his fan and waved it. "Wonderful."

The door creaked open and a silky black cat sauntered in. She made her way to Sakura and settled in her lap. Never having a cat come to her Sakura was unsure of what to do at first. But she eventually started slowly petting the ink black animal.

"That's Yoruichi. She comes by the shop every now and then." He explained, watching them both.

Sakura held the cat up, "It's a pity my mother never let me have any pets. You are a very pretty cat."

The cat's gold eyes settled on her and the creature purred. "Why thank you."

The teen's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. "TALKING CAT!"

* * *

><p>Her possessions were few and fit neatly in one small suitcase. A few articles of clothing, school uniform, personal toiletries, books and other small personal objects. She stared at the open luggage wondering if she was missing anything. Sakura had absolutely no intent on returning to this place.<p>

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and her father hobbled in. He had a surprising amount of weight on him despite his haggard appearance and dark rimmed common brown eyes. His short wiry salt and pepper hair was pushed back out from his worn face. He was a good man at heart but with no spine and a domineering harpy wife he was a mere shell of a man.

In a way he did love Sakura and tried to love Sada. He would tend to the formers wounds and sneak her food when her meals were withheld. But because he had no backbone he didn't have the courage to stop the abuse his wife dealt to her.

He was a coward and he knew it. Dairou always had been ever since he and Asuna were put together in an arranged marriage after Asuna's parents and brother were killed. She became bitter and violent with a taste for red wine. Asuna had no interest in being a loving or at least decent wife and mother. She'd rather deck herself out with gaudy shiny bits of jewelry and pretend to still be a princess.

"Leaving so soon?" Dairou said trying for levity.

Sakura awkwardly shifted, "Yeah Dad. I won't be going too far though and I'll still be living in town."

Her father gave her a weak gauche smile. "That's good. I know all children have to leave home at some point. I'm... sorry this wasn't much of a home for you. I know your mother never shows it but she—"

"Dad, don't. We both know Asuna doesn't love anyone but herself. Maybe she held some feelings for Sada but even I doubt that. So don't even try and defend her. You know you could leave too. You still have a chance to be happy." Sakura somewhat pleaded.

"You shouldn't address your mother by her first name." He halfheartedly chided. "I suppose you may have a point. There are reasons why I have stayed with her for so long and will continue to do so. When you find a man you love and get married you'll understand."

_Yeah, sure I will._ Sakura thought sardonically. "I'll keep that in mind, Dad."

She closed her suitcase and snapped the latches closed. The Quincy teen and her father stood in front of each other, unsure of what to do now. Sakura briefly and very awkwardly hugged her father before grabbing her suitcase.

"Take care, Dad." She said softly before leaving her room and climbing down the stairs.

Sakura treaded softly but she still didn't make it past her mother before making it to the front door. _Boy I must be really bad at sneaking today if people keep catching me_.

"And where do you think you're going you worthless leech?" Asuna hissed as her scraggly gaudy dressed form rose from the worn couch. A glass of garnet colored wine in her spindly hand as always.

Sakura bit back the retorts just waiting to be unleashed. _Don't say anything. This bitch doesn't deserve a response from you. You're better than her, don't sink to her level_.

"No snippy backtalk this time? You were full of it last night. Did breaking your wrists and bruising that ugly body of yours finally break your annoyingly resilient spirit?" The skeletal and half drunk woman asked tauntingly.

Again the teen remained silent but glared defiantly at the older more pathetic woman.

Asuna sneered, drained her glass and threw it on the coffee table causing it to smash into bits. Sakura didn't even twitch; such bouts of random rage didn't faze her anymore.

"How dare you think you're better than me. How dare you think you're better than your wonderful perfect sister Sada. Why did she leave me with a worthless thing like you? I bet you drove her off didn't you? You were always jealous of how better she was then you at everything." The older woman sneered.

Her blue eyes were glazed over from the wine and her own mental instability. Sakura always had a sneaking suspicion that her mother wasn't completely right in the head. The teen still remained quiet but her glare softened to one of pity instead of defiance.

She reached for the door knob and walked out without saying anything to her mother, not even a backwards glance. This sent Asuna into hysterics of yelling and screaming all sorts of curses and incomprehensible things. When the front door closed completely the yelling was cut off abruptly.

Sakura blinked in mild surprise. _Had it really been that easy this whole time? To just pack my bags and walk out? It seems a bit anticlimactic. _

She breathed in the crisp spring night air and started walking to Urahara's shop. She was free now and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*You guys notice a parallel in this chapter to the last one? You shouldn't have to think about it too hard. There are some other parallels in here too. I hope you liked the banter between Sakura and Ryuken; personally that was my favorite part. That and Sakura discovering that Yoruichi (in cat form) can talk. And yes, Dairuo really is Sakura and Sada's biological father. You'll also find out more about Asuna's insanity and bitterness later on.<strong>

**Three more chapters and then we start the August Arc which will get back to Uryu, Naoko and company. So I figure late October/early November. **

**Ayame: Dad hasn't really changed at all has he? Honestly what did our mother see in him? **

**Me: *shrugs* Who knows? Sometimes I wonder that about my own parents. As I ask every week in every chapter please review. I always value and cherish each one I receive, especially the long ones.* **


	45. What is Gained and what is Lost

Chapter 44: What is Gained and what is Lost

***I'm condensing two chapters into one; unfortunately this doesn't make it long. The reason being is because if I spilt it then the two chapters will be too short for my liking and I can't think of ways of extending them. So that means there will be just this chapter and one more and then we'll be done with this arc. **

**Sadly I kind of want to wrap this arc up quickly. ^_^' The energy and zeal I had going in was taken out by school and life. What can I say? **

**I do agree Dark-heika that it is ironic that I'm writing about a summer setting (through most of the story) when it's actually fall. Try writing a sunny summer day when it's snowing outside your window. Remember I started this in the dead of winter. **

**I know the feeling of wanting to put things off because you have no feeling of wanting to do them. That doesn't mean you're getting bored with my story does it? **

**As always please review, they are always appreciated and much loved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just some OCs.***

* * *

><p>Life at Urahara's shop was the closest thing to normal Sakura ever had. Those that lived with her wished her a good morning every time she woke in the morning and bade her good night when she retired to bed. She had access to three square meals a day and even allowed seconds and dessert. Every day she had a sure roof over her head and a warm bed. The teen had never felt so secure for so long.<p>

Being a woman of her word Sakura answered all of Urahara's questions about her former home life. He wouldn't let a question go unanswered but merely set it aside for later. He was kind and gentle with his prodding but relentless too. After assessing the damage that had been done to her by Asuna Urahara, with Tessai and Yoruichi's help, went to work fixing that.

Yoruichi put her through different training regimens to work her body and burn off anxious energy. Tessai made her specifically designed meals to help the malnourished teen regain depleted vitamins, minerals and body fat. Urahara taught her meditation and how to overcome some of her more deeply rooted emotional problems and fears. Though he has yet to successfully help her over her debilitating fear of spiders.

To Sakura, working at the store and helping out in any other way was a small price to pay for all the help they had given her. Of course some people didn't see it that way. Masaki and Mihana were worried at first but Urahara won them over quickly but Ryuken still held some serious distrust to the shopkeeper. Whether it was because Quincies and Soul Reapers were naturally distrustful of each other or something else remained to be seen.

Sakura grew accustomed to the black-market selling and dealing of contraband spiritual goods done at the shop over the years. At first she was apprehensive but after being reassured multiple times by Urahara that nothing would go wrong her uneasiness abated.

But _this... This_ was something else entirely.

She stood firmly in the doorway and her eye twitched.

"So we're housing fugitives now?" She asked tersely.

She was looking at three people sitting at a low table, two of them eating. One of them was a male captain with dark hair and across from him was his blonde green eyed lieutenant. Urahara looked up at her, feigning innocence and ignorance, and waved his fan.

"Whatever do you mean by fugitives Sakura?" He asked pleasantly.

Her other eye twitched before both eyes narrowed. "You know damn well what I mean."

The blonde dropped the act but still kept the pleasant air about him. "Hey I told you you'd be getting into some not-so-legal activities when first started working here."

"Yeah but that was just storing some illegally gotten Soul Candy and gigais! This is completely different. We're housing a captain and his lieutenant who are on the run!" Sakura argued.

"Hey! Who are you calling a fugitive Quincy?" The dark haired captain argued.

Sakura twitched in surprise that he was able to deduce what she was in their brief encounter but got over it.

"You both defected from Soul Society and have no intention of returning, what else I'm I supposed to think?" She shot back.

"Sakura is that an engagement ring I see?" Kisuke interrupted.

She paled before turning a light pink and burying her left hand in her crossed arms.

"Did Soken and Setsuna's boy finally pop the question? Personally I think it's about time I mean just about everyone could see what was really going on between you two." Kisuke prodded.

"It's none of your business." The Quincy hissed as her cheeks became noticeably more flushed.

"Or is it because of something else? You have been eating more lately, maybe you're eating for two now?"

"I would never do something as shameful as having premarital sex!" Sakura yelped.

"You sure about that? What with all the late night study sessions you two have together who _knows _what's really going on behind those closed doors." Kisuke teased.

The Quincy's pale cheeks were now a vibrant rosy red. Any comeback she had died on her sputtering lips until she gave a frustrated growl and stormed off. Kisuke chuckled with mild amusement.

"Teasing her is too easy but still so worth it." He said airily while waving his fan.

"Still glad you wanted to come with me Naomi?" Isshin asked, leaning over to his lieutenant.

The blonde swallowed her mouthful of noodles. "Hell, yes. Being here is way better than being back home and being forced to marry that stuck-up cold hearted prude that is Byakuya Kuchiki." She chewed on some more noodles before murmuring, "I wonder if they'll need a photographer for their wedding."

* * *

><p>"Care to wager that World War III will be sparked because of those two?" Dairou jokingly murmured to Soken, who was sitting beside him.<p>

"I'm surprised they haven't drawn blood yet. They must really be holding themselves back." The other Quincy man replied.

The two husbands were watching their wives converse with each other. Both women were dressed finely for their children's wedding as were their husbands. The ladies were staring each other down with cold venomous eyes and taut passive faces.

It had been a few decades since these tow particular women crossed paths but like natural predators they instantly recognized the other for who they were. If it hadn't been for the fact that Setsuna cared and saw Sakura as a daughter she would've outright opposed her son's marriage like Asuna. Although she may have done that just so her daughter wouldn't be happy.

Soken and Dairou couldn't help but sigh and shake their heads at their wives antics around each other. It was entertaining to see them dance around each other as it was to see a tiger and anaconda face off.

Even with a fresh black eye Asuna was still able to glare at Sestusna. She wondered mildly where Asuna got that shiner. It couldn't have been Ryuken because she and Soken had taught him better then to raise a hand against a woman or anyone for that matter. There was only one other person Asuna would pick a fight with and expect to win.

The corner of her lip twitched upward with a bit of pride. _Magnificent job on fighting back Sakura. Pity it had to be on your big day_.

"Pick a fight you couldn't win again Asuna?" Setsuna said with a chilly edge.

"No, my ingrate of a daughter made the mistake of fighting back but no matter. You must be pretty happy about your son getting married Setsuna or should I say Tsukiume?" Asuna said with a cruel upward twist of her lips.

Years of experience was the only thing that helped Setsuna keeping her perfect poker face. But her silver eyes still gave away the shock that Asuna was able to recognize her after all these years.

"I see that name still rings a few bells. I must say I was shocked when I learned that my daughter was marrying the son of the cowardly woman who abandoned her people just so she could debase herself with her lowly bodyguard. Pity he couldn't have my better daughter and he has to settle with that useless runt." The former Oshiro heiress sneered.

"I never quite understood your unhealthy misguided admiration and devotion to your other daughter Sada. Sakura is a fine young woman. She is intelligent, kind, just to anyone she meets and perseverant. Basically a complete opposite to you." Setsuna said evenly.

"Perseverant is just another term for stubborn or strong willed. A quality I find extremely bothersome in a pawn." The other woman hissed.

Then it clicked in Setsuna's head. "You wanted Sada to marry my son because she was easier for you to control." _But if that's true then she must've known who I really was all this time._ "You would have a clear opening into our family and to me. And I think I can guess why, you want revenge for what happened to your brother, don't you?"

"Even after all these years of being out of court politics you still got it." Asuna venomously complemented.

Setsuna ignored her and continued. "But when you had two daughters instead of one like you planed that threw a wrench in your plans. So you blamed Sakura and took your frustration out on the poor girl. Your plans were skew even more when the daughter you wasted your time dotting over left you."

"Clever as always. But one of my own children is about to marry yours. So how do you know I still won't be able to enact my plan?" Asuna confidently drawled.

"Your pride. It will get in the way because you'll be unable to swallow it even if it means achieving revenge. You wanted Sada to marry my son not Sakura." The Ishida woman stated tonelessly.

"Sakura is still my daughter. How do you know she won't help her dear mother?" The other woman burred.

"Years of neglect and abuse have, pardon my French, come to bit you in the ass. There is absolutely no way she would ever help you and you know it." Setsuna replied with a hint of satisfaction.

Music started to softly drift from where everyone was gathered signaling that the ceremony was about to start. The Ishida matriarch turned gracefully around to her husband.

She said over her shoulder, "Now if you don't mind I have a wedding to attend."

"How do you know she won't still try and harm any of us?" Her husband asked as they fitted themselves into a near the front pew.

"She knows she's failed. Her biggest mistake was not making her plans flexible enough to handle any unforeseen or unplanned variable. Refusing to be flexible can result in your death. Another thing I picked up and have kept from my years of observing court politics." Setsuna explained softly.

She looked down the aisle like everyone else when the double doors opened to reveal the bride and her father.

"Sakura truly looks beautiful doesn't she? A vision in pure white."

* * *

><p>"You can't tell me you're not the least bit tired."<p>

A pair of wide matching blue eyes stared up at her before he continued to nibble on the ear of a helpless stuffed bear. The sound of a rattle brought the fairly new mother's attention to another child who should be tired but didn't appear to be.

The four, almost five, month old was propped up by a few pillows and a folded blanket on the large bed with her mother and brother. The baby had the same shade of blue-black hair as her brother but unlike most babies her age she had a head full of downy hair. Her eyes were just as blue and innocent as her brother too.

The baby girl's face scrunched up in frustration as she hit the rattle on the bed. She then attacked it with her mouth, gnawing on it and most likely trying to alleviate the soreness of teething.

"Now I know you should be tired little missy. You didn't sleep, or let anyone else sleep for that matter, at all last night." Sakura chided softly. She reached over for a teething ring and traded with her daughter for the rattle. "Here, maybe this will help."

The baby gnawed on the ring before she started fussing. Her mother, sensing that she was going to start crying unless she did something, picked her daughter up and laid her in the crook of one arm. She reclined back against a wall of pillows and her son crawled up to her other side. Despite being more comfortable the baby still whined and fussed.

Sakura gently jostled her daughter, "Shh, I know Naoko, I know. Teething isn't fun but it won't last forever."

The little babe didn't take that too well. She angrily tossed her teething ring, though it didn't go far. Another pair of small hands retrieved the ring and handed it back to his baby sister. Sakura smiled proudly at her little boy, she wrapped one arm around him and nuzzled his hair.

"You're such a good big brother Uryu. I hope you stay that way and you two don't descend into sibling rivalry." Their mother said.

She looked down at the two of them and felt maternal love and pride bloom in her heart. Honestly how could anyone hate their cute little faces? How could anyone hate their own blood?

"Now there's a question I'll never be able to ask your grandmother." She muttered with a shake of her head.

Her mother, father too, had been dead for months and yet they still tugged at her memories. She shook her head and chuckled.

"I think your father might be right for once. I don't think I have to worry about becoming anything like my mother. I could never lay a hand against either of you, my sweet little treasures." She said softly.

Uryu was resting his head against her side, clutching the teddy bear close to his chest and his eyes were beginning to droop. Naoko was slowly sucking on her teething ring as her eyes started to close. Sakura smiled maternally and knowingly.

"I knew you two were tired. A mother always knows."

* * *

><p><strong>*I apologize if the chapter was crappy and short I really do. I spent a large chunk of this week focusing on an essay for a class and even after I finished and turned it in I still couldn't focus on this chapter. Honestly my mind was either wandering or in a fog. You guys know what that's like right? When you can't focus on a chapter and no matter how many times you edit it you just can't make it any better?<strong>

**I just wanted to highlight a few key parts I really wanted to do. I'm thinking of making a story full of outtakes, one-shots and omakes that I couldn't fit into the story. What do you guys think?**

**For the part between Asuna and Setsuna I hope you can understand a little more about Asuna's all around bitterness. Think about it this woman was a step away from being royalty and it was all stripped away because someone else wanted a happy ending. **

**Gin: ...EmpressSaix...**

**Me: Don't start Gin! I know I set that one up. Point is she was robbed of a privileged life she thought she deserved. As for the general insanity that was a defect thanks to God knows how much inbreeding. Did you know that some mental disorders are hereditary? **

**Naoko: Is that call for concern?**

**Me: *looks around nervously* ...No... So please leave a review for my not-so-great chapter. Again I apologize for this chapter but I am tired and frustrated with it. I might go back and edit it, I don't know. Please review, each one inspires and motivates me more to write. One more chapter and then we get back to the main characters.* **


	46. Tying Up Personal Loose Ends

Chapter 45: Tying Up Personal Loose Ends

***A pair of ear shattering, soul splitting screams rings out***

**Seirin: What the hell was that? !**

**Gin: If I had to guess it was the reaction of EmpressSaix and Naoko after reading chapter 511 of Bleach. **

**Seirin: Wow it must've been really bad to make them scream like that. The last time I heard screams like that from fangirls was when Byakuya (possibly) died. **

**The authoress was disappointed by the lack of reviews. Either you guys are really busy which she can honestly understand or you've lost interest in her story. Please let it be the former. The last chapter was crap she'll admit it so she's not too concerned that she didn't get any reviews for **_**that**_** one. **

**Gin: This is the last chapter of the Regicide Arc and then we move onto the last arc of the story, the August Arc. This chapter takes place right where "A Sister's Strength" left off. Before we go we ask kindly for always loved reviews. **

**And Tite Kubo is a dead man. A **_**very**_** dead man. EmpressSaix did warn him. He can run but he can't hide. Seriously of all the times to start killing people off he chooses now? Well... maybe Orihime can bring them back or something. **

**Me: They just... they just... can't be... they just can't...**

**Naoko: EmpressSaix don't you dare go there! I refuse to believe it!**

**Me: Naoko look at the evidence! They're-**

**Naoko: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just some OCs.***

* * *

><p>(<em>Seireitei, New Year's EveDay right after the Winter War_)

After bidding Urahara adieu Setsuna made her way out of the Fifth Division compound and began the long walk to the First Division. A gentle but nippy breeze blew past and she wrapped the thick haori coat tighter around her shoulders. No one seemed to pay the kimono clad old woman any mind at all. They were all too busy celebrating their victory in the Winter War and the new year.

Such joyous revelry reminded Setsuna of how her family used to celebrate New Year's Eve when she was a little girl. The last time that holiday was happy was the one before Isamu perished. Back when her family was still together and not broken apart by grief and melancholy.

She softly sighed; she had no time to be thinking about such memories. If what Urahara told her was true, and she had no doubt it was, then she had a lot to accomplish in a shrinking amount of time.

"_If there's anything I can do..." He began but she held up her hand to stop him._

"_I've always had a plan should worst come to worst. You don't need to do anything yet."_

Yes, she had a plan and as soon as she stepped foot back in Karakura she would go straight to work. Kisuke had offered repeatedly to help but she kept turning him down. This was something she wanted, perhaps needed, to do alone. She wouldn't get anyone unnecessarily involved, which went against her morals. Though Urahara would be playing a part not just for a while yet.

When she made to the First Division she found herself a tad winded and her joints aching. She hadn't dared to use hirenkyaku since it had been _years_ since she last had and she didn't trust her weak bones to handle the stress. Setsuna sadly wasn't gifted with the talent of being able to use ransotengai like her late husband and grandson.

_Pity, it would've made this trip a lot easier to take. Aging is so bothersome_. She thought.

She was surprised at how easy it was to see the Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. All she had to do was ask politely. They probably let her in because she looked harmless which was true. He was seated at a low table looking out from his veranda at the dark sky periodically being lit up by colorful fireworks.

He inclined his head to the seat opposite him which she took. He even had another cup of tea brought for her. The soothing hot liquid warmed her and her aching joints right up.

"I must admit I'm surprised at what ease I had in getting an audience with you Head Captain. It was probably because I look like a harmless little old lady." She said amiably.

"Yes, but your mother certainly wasn't harmless." He said in a deep voice that bordered on a low gruff.

_So those stories were true after all. My mother really did meet him._ The older Quincy chuckled, "That is quite true. My mother was far from harmless."

"A trait I hear your granddaughter inherited. Now need I inquire the nature of your visit?" Yamamoto asked, leveling his gaze of his tea cup.

She sipped her tea before answering. Another burst of bright colorful light filled the night sky before fading.

"Personally I always wanted to meet the most powerful man in Soul Society. If you think I'm here to ask for some favor like my mother did then you are mistaken. All I seek is a simple conversation."

Yamamoto eyed her while she sat pleasantly as though she was sitting before an old friend and not someone who could burn her to ashes with a flick of his wrist. _Such a strange woman, just like her mother. We are of two different races that just a few centuries ago were tearing each other apart_. _But this could be interesting_.

He inclined his head and sipped his tea again. "How long will you be staying if I may ask?"

"Hopefully I will be leaving tomorrow." She said before sipping her tea.

"Busy are you?" The weathered captain asked.

She smiled both rueful and coy, "In a manner of speaking."

* * *

><p>Hideki Nakahara had the best luck and privilege to be the attorney of such a kind old woman as Setsuna Ishida. He was still fairly fresh compared to the more aged and experienced attorneys that he worked around. He wasn't young; in fact he was just a few years shy of being the same age as Setsuna's son.<p>

He slipped a few sheets of paper back into his briefcase, "Is that all you need from me Mrs. Ishida?"

The petite old woman sat behind her grand redwood desk, smiling calmly. "Yes, Hideki dear that's all I need. Thank you for coming out here."

"Don't worry about it, though I have to ask. Why did you want to revise your will? Are ill?" He asked with a sound of concern.

She was a very nice old woman and it would be a shame if she was dying. She was kind and friendly to all no matter who they were.

"No, I'm not ill or dying. It's just been quite a while since I last touched up my last will and testament. It must've been seven or eight years since I did. Life comes and goes so suddenly and there is nothing one can do about it." She said gently.

Nakahara didn't press it anymore even if it still bothered him. Setsuna Ishida always had a reason behind the things she did. Even if her actions sometimes seemed flighty and spur of the moment there was always a solid motive behind it. He nodded and bade a good rest of the day before leaving.

_Such a nice young man and very helpful_. Setsuna thought when she was alone in her study. She felt a twist of guilt in her stomach at the thought of using him without his knowledge. Young Nakahara didn't know it but he was about to enact that will sooner then he thinks and it will only be after she's passed will he realize that she knew she was going to die.

_It can't be helped_, she soothed herself. _The less who know what is really going to happen the better. I do not want any more than necessary to get involved... or get hurt._

She shook her head clear and reached for the phone and dialed the number of a friend. The phone on the other end rang three times before her friend answered sounding a little winded.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, hello Yoruichi. I hope I didn't catch you and Urahara at a bad time."

The feline woman almost chocked before nervously chuckling, "_Not at all, what do need Setsuna?"_

_Honestly why don't those two just get married already_? The old lady thought for a second. _Well it might be because the elders of the Shinoh Clan won't allow it so she's having premarital sex with him to shove it in their faces. Yes, that does sound like Yoruichi alright_.

"I was just wondering if you'd be interested in accompanying me somewhere."

* * *

><p>It felt that with every tug of the train she felt like she was going back in time. The interior of the train was different then it was over sixty years ago and so was the terrain that sped outside their window. Setsuna expected that but it still caused a twist of disappointment in her.<p>

She reclined in a cushioned chair beside the window while Yoruichi sat across from her reading the newspaper. The tan skinned woman had agreed to accompany her to this mysterious destination. A gold eye peeked around the newspaper held open in front of her at the older looking woman.

It felt so strange for Yoruichi to see someone she knew, a good friend, age so much. Humans aged, the Shinoh captain knew that but it still stung. While she remained young looking like she did over six decades ago this woman had aged to someone almost unrecognizable. Setsuna might die someday.

Wait! Was that why she was taking this trip? Was it some last wish or request she wanted to accomplish before passing on?

She now let both gold eyes nonchalantly study her. The old woman didn't look to be sick or ailing in any other way. But she was very good at hiding what was really troubling her. Setsuna Ishida was not the type to ever wear her heart on her sleeve. The only person who was good at deciphering her true feelings was her late husband, Soken.

At the thought of him Yoruichi felt a faint twist of grief. He was a good man who was taken away what felt was too soon and violently. The Flash Goddess had heard, being torn up by Hollows. A good man like him did not deserve such an end.

"Is there something about me that is interesting for you to look at Yoruichi?" The elder woman's question brought her attention back.

"No, just thinking about everything that's happened recently." The tan woman covered up quickly.

"You mean about the end of the Winter War, a villainous man and you becoming a captain? By the way how does it feel to be back in the Gotei?" Setsuna asked casually.

_She's steering the conversation away from her_. Yoruichi noted before answering. "It's fine. Reminds me of the good old days. Soi Fon dogging my steps with her fan girl adoration, the mountains of paperwork and infuriating Byakuya enough to get him to chase me all over Seireitei."

The old woman chuckled warmly, "The stoic noble captain actually getting angry and chasing you? This is something I must hear."

So Yoruichi dove into story after story about messing with Byakuya and some others. Faintly she realized the old woman had pushed away all thoughts and questions she had concerning Setsuna and her motives.

* * *

><p>The mansion was certainly... <em>different<em> then what she remembered.

"Well the place really has... aged." Yoruichi observed.

"Yes... it certainly has." Setsuna absently noted as she started to walk towards her ancient looking childhood home.

They had left the train station, hailed a taxi and had him drop the ladies off a block away from the house. The front lawn of the house was overrun with long crabgrass and dead weeds. The wood of the building was well aged, large chunks of paint had chipped off, the windows were heavily coated in dust and grim and some parts were cracked or missing.

The decayed front door slid open after Yoruichi gave it a few harsh tugs. The interior was just as dusty and aged as the outside. The two women slowly walked around the building, peeking into near empty rooms, and traversing dusty halls.

"Are you... okay Setsuna?" Yoruichi asked. The old woman hadn't said a word since they entered her old home and it worried Yoruichi just a bit.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, "Yes, Yoruichi I'm alright. It's just all... a little overwhelming. All the memories... and such."

The memories were overwhelming alright. Looking down one hall she could see a little girl running happily into the arms of her strapping oldest brother. In one room she saw the same little girl sitting on the lap of her intelligent other brother, reading a book to her.

Out on one of the verandahs she swore she saw the same little girl again with a pair of fair haired twins having a tea party with her. Looking out a cracked window she saw a dried up pond but for a second it was filled with glittering clear water. Sitting on the stone bench at the edge of the pond was the little girl and her father.

Her silver eyes closed softly, "So many memories."

Her feet padded delicately and slowly down the hall. Muscle memory was guiding her now. Yoruichi stayed a quiet half-step behind her. When Setsuna opened her eyes again she was standing at the entrance to the family graveyard. It was a small plot of land fenced in with rusted black metal fencing.

There were only six gray headstones all in a neat row. Weather and time had worn away any legibility on the stones, only faint patches of engravings remained. But she didn't need to make out the faint writing to know which headstone belonged to whom. They were lined up in chronological order, the first to die being at the far left and the last to the right.

The grass inside was dead, overgrown and coated with a thin layer of brittle frost. Any decent amount of snow had yet to fall; it was a peculiar winter this year. Chilling, bitingly so, with lots of frost but no snow yet.

She turned her head and from where she stood she could see the bridge that curved over the river and connected to the family's private orchard. There were cherry, apple, plum, peach and pear trees all organized into neat groups. During this time of season they were barren of fruit and leaves, hibernating until the bone penetrating frost thawed.

Faint echoes of children laughing and calling each other rang in her ears before she turned her head back to the gravestones. Her eyes settled on each stone as her mind recited each name and image of them. _Isamu, Haru, Miki, Miku, Father and Mother_.

"If only I had asked Isamu for us to meet at the house instead of the bridge. If only I had pulled Haru out of the carriage's way. If only I took Miki to a doctor at the first signs of her coughing. If only I had been strong enough to keep Miku from falling so hard and fast as she did.

"If only I had persuaded my father not to leave home and go on that trip. If only I... had told my mother how much I loved her to her face before I left." She forlornly mused out loud.

"Setsuna?" Yoruichi gently asked.

"One shouldn't focus on the 'what ifs' or the 'if only I's in life... but that is very difficult to do. Sometimes it is nice to pretend what would've happened if this or that had been done." The old woman continued to muse.

"Setsuna... are you dying?" The Soul Reaper softly blurted.

The old woman blinked at her as if remembering that she wasn't alone here. She smiled sadly and chuckled, "No, Yoruichi I'm not dying. I just wanted to take one more walk down memory lane. I just thought now, during this lull of peace, would be a good time to come here. I apologize if I gave you the impression that my days were numbered and that this was some last request."

_If only you knew Yoruichi. By the look on your face Kisuke never told you about the Royal Knights. Good, at least he's abiding to that request of keeping this all under wraps. I know you'll be angry with me when you realize the truth, all of you will be. I just hope you can forgive me in the end_.

* * *

><p>The ticking of the mantel clock was both soft and loud. But that might've been because the thumping of her aged heart made everything sound loud. She sat still and prim in her home's private sitting room. It was nicely furnished with Western style furniture from the early and mid-twentieth century. The main color scheme being white and blue with dashes of pink and green.<p>

She wore a white and blue kimono, the colors of her clan. She wanted to die looking her best. Speaking of death...

At that second another presence made itself now. A tall woman with long blonde hair had entered the room through the open shoji door that led outside. The sound of black heeled boots softly clicked and thumped against the wood floor as she made her way to the seated woman.

The blonde put her hands on her hips. She lifted a manicured light brow at Setsuna. "_You're_ the last member of the Royal Quincy Family? You're nothing but an old hag!"

"And you are nothing more than a vulgar excuse for a woman." Setsuna icily shot back.

Abigail started back at the surprise of being so coldly offended by her. She was more shocked by the old woman's audacity to talk back. The blonde sneered and stuck her hand in her uniform's pant pocket and pulled out a folded single sheet of paper. She unfolded it and read it a few times, her eyes darting from the paper to the old woman.

It was her alright. Abigail shrugged and stowed the paper away. "Ready to die?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Her calm answer surprised the foreign Reaper. Setsuna smiled at the sight of the confused look. "I've made peace with most everything in my life. So anything more you say to me will not shake me or my serenity."

Abigail's face twisted into a fierce look, this old woman was beginning to piss her off. "I'll make this is painful as possible and let's see if you'll still be saying that."

In a flash the blonde had slammed her hand against the old woman's chest and dug her fingers in, pressing on certain points. Setsuna could feel her heart thudding slower and slower, her vision began to darken and her limbs became heavy and weak.

"I've been ordered to make your death look natural. So as far as anyone will be concerned you'll have died of a heart attack. This is the end of the Royal Quincy Family." That was the last thing Setsuna heard before her life completely left her grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>*Slightly depressing I know but a lot better than last week's chapter. Next week is the start of the August Arc! ^.^ <strong>

**Regarding chapter 511 of Bleach, I won't believe anything until a canon good guy says they are dead. Until then I'm holding out hope. I can't speak for Naoko though...**

***Naoko mourning in a corner wearing funeral clothing.***

**Ayame: At least my Toshiro is okay.**

**Naoko: Screw you! **

**Me: Please review, would you two stop fighting!* **


	47. August Arc: An Unpromising Start

August Arc, Chapter 46: An Unpromising Start

*** Naoko: THEY'RE ALIVE! **

**Me: Yes, yes our boys from the Eleventh are still alive. I swear I thought they were dead in the last chapter. Thank God I was wrong.**

**Gin: They're alive... for now. Ow!**

***Naoko having thrown a book at him.* Don't you dare say that! You'll jinx it! **

**Me: *spoiler alert* Glad to hear Rukia and Renji are still alive. As for Byakuya he's dying not dead. That means there is still a chance for him to be saved. EvanSol0910 are you reading this? I hope so. Even if he does die we all know Orihime will bring him back.**

**Anyway I am totally pumped for many reasons. We're back on the main storyline, I got an A on my essay for Global Studies and I have a long weekend. The last time we were here was way back in the beginning of August ^^'. **

**Remember all that hate and anger you guys had at Reginald... I suggest you recall that and you'll see why. This takes place right after chapter 34, so go read that is you need a refresher. **

**Dark-heika I'm so glad and touched that you make an effort to keep up with my story. The manga has gotten... stagnate I suppose plus I'm pissed at it for a variety of reasons. Bleach fanfictions have also gotten stagnate, there haven't been any decent stories lately and the ones that are decent haven't been updated in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin but plenty of OCs.***

* * *

><p>Blue eyes opened and gazed despondently at the soft summer morning sunlight filtering into her room. It was early; she could feel it without looking at her clock, perhaps six or seven in the morning. Naoko rolled onto her back and draped her arm over her forehead.<p>

She heard a car door slam close and a car drive away. She didn't need to guess who was in that car driving away. A resigned sigh softly escaped her lips. It was for the best. He wouldn't be a distraction to her and he'd be somewhere safe.

Soul Reapers and Quincies were truly never meant to belong. Deep in her mind she knew that. Now if only she could convince her heart.

* * *

><p>Colette sat in the back of the long car alone. It was early and everyone was more than likely still asleep, Reginald would be for sure. That was good; this was the only time she could move about with more freedom. He wouldn't be breathing down her neck.<p>

She needed to get out of that house. She couldn't think straight. It wasn't the stifling atmosphere that bothered her, she was used to that. But it was the new, thought to be buried and dead emotions that were rising in her.

_And all because of the little princess_. The red head thought while gazing out the car window. She rubbed her temples. _What is going on with me? It's like... it's like I'm becoming human. _

"_You are human, ma rose." _

She sighed quietly again. _Oh, Armel... I really do wish you were here right now._

* * *

><p>Naoko didn't know what she was doing or thinking by standing outside his bedroom door. Maybe hoping that he was still in there... She nudged it open and her hopes were painfully dashed. He wasn't there, not anymore.<p>

All traces of Yumichika having stayed in that room were gone.

Well almost all traces. The box and warm colored scarf she gave him lay casted aside on a small table. But the plane ticket she gave him was gone. Her shoulders slumped and she loosely crossed her arms over her chest and stepped inside. _Did I really expect him to stay?_ She shouldn't have considering she didn't see him for the rest of yesterday.

But a girl can hope, can't she?

"Thought he'd still be here?" Naoko slowly turned to see Uryu standing in the doorway.

She tiredly shrugged, "Yes, but I can see that he isn't. Is Nemu...?"

"She's gone too." He answered. He looked as tired, drained and downcast as his sister.

The pair stood in prickling silence. Their hearts and minds trying to cope with the absence of their other halves. Her eyes were drawn to the couch near the bed, the same couch she had sat in and had an unusual talk with Yumichika's zanpakutuo.

_Naoko recovered from her stunned shock and got to her feet. "No, there is no way that I'm the soul mate to a Soul Reaper. That... That can't even be possible! I'm fifteen almost sixteen years old I shouldn't even know what love is. I don't even share such feelings for him anyway!" _

_The spirit perked a brow at that, "So do you lie to everyone else just as badly as you lie to yourself?"_

"_I'm not lying." She stated firmly, holding her ground. _

"_Of course you're not." He dryly humored her._

_Did we really do the right thing? _She shook her head firmly. _Of course we did. They're better off with their own kind over there just as we are here_.

"Brother... we did do the right thing, didn't we?" She asked tentatively.

Uryu sighed and adjusted his glasses, "I hope so Naoko. I really hope so."

* * *

><p>The first thing Yumichika was aware of as his consciousness slowly came to him was a steadily throbbing pain at the back of his head. He let out a soft groan as his lilac eyes fluttered open. The Soul Reaper slowly pushed himself up on his arms and then kneeling on his knees, rubbing his tender head. He noticed he was wearing his black uniform again.<p>

"It is good to see that you are awake and well Yumichika." Nemu said softly.

He looked up and through the jail bars he could see her sitting primly on a wood bench. Wait... jail bars? He looked around and took stock of his surroundings. They were both inside separate stone jail cells opposite each other. Torches hung on the matching stone walls of the hall, casting flickering orange glows. Yumichika slowly stood up and looked up and down the halls. There was no one else but them... for now.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Nemu looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure. Some sort of dungeon perhaps? I can't sense anything at all past these walls."

She was right. Yumichika couldn't sense anything either. It was like he was completely cut off from everything, like one of his senses had been shot dead. Something wasn't right... not at all. Suddenly the pair heard the opening and slamming of a door. They peered out from between their cell bars to see two figures walking towards them... and their hearts fell like cold lead weights.

"Enjoying your new accommodations?" Reginald taunted with fake concern.

Mary was there too, she was hanging off of Reginald's arm like some highly paid courtesan. She wore a smug grin as her black eyes gazed at the jailed Reapers.

"You bastard you put us in here!" The wisteria eyed Reaper growled as his hands instinctively went to his hip but they grasped nothing.

"Looking for your sword? We thought ahead and took it, both of yours and stashed them in a secret closet made of the same stone as your cells." Reginald boasted.

"Where the hell are we?" Yumichika coldly snarled.

"Why, you're in the Royal Family's personal little dungeon. This place is unknown to just about everyone. It was built ages ago and after the mansion was rebuilt over and over again through the years, people forgot about it." Reginald explained casually but his voice radiated arrogance.

"Then how did you know about this place?" Nemu asked with a hard voice.

"I said this place was unknown to just _about_ everyone. My grandfather was one of the few who did know about this place and after procuring some blueprints of the house from when it was first built we were able to find the entrance. " The Quincy nobleman purred as he drew Mary in closer.

"So why bring us down here?" Yumichika pressed, this was the real crux of the matter.

"Simple. It's far below the mansion and it was built using special stones. It's got a complicated technical term and explanation but basically it messes up your ability to sense anyone's spiritual pressure and over time it will weaken you both." Reginald said with a wave of his hand.

Nemu and Yumichika's hearts fell even more. The material their cells were made of was akin to sekkiseki. That was bad,_ very_ bad.

"But still why? To keep us out of your way?" Yumichika asked again.

"Well you're here because you attacked and tried to force yourself on poor Mary here." He turned around with Mary still latched to his arm.

"I did no such thing! If anything_ she_ forced herself on _me_!" The wisteria eyed Reaper protested.

"And do you really think anyone is going to believe you?" Mary said haughtily.

She clasped her hands against her chest, her voice turned to one of feigned saccharine innocence, "Oh, it was so awful. Terrible I tell you. He tried to have his way with me, forcing a weak virgin like me to do unspeakable things. If it wasn't for Lord Reginald intervening I don't know what would've happened."

An overconfident smirk appeared on her lips when she finished her little performance. "Still think anyone will believe you?"

Yumichika glared at her with disgust and anger. How could he have ever felt kinship towards her? "Naoko and Uryu believe me and so do Zola and Min. They would never let you two get away with that."

Mary let out a sharp bark like laugh. "Them? They have next to no power in court politics. The royals are more bound to the rules then they think, Zola is merely an heir engaged to one of my brothers and Min and her family are in no position to be stirring trouble."

"And as for you," Reginald said slowly as he turned to Nemu. "It wouldn't look too good if people found out how you seduced me in order to have two powerfully positioned men under your thumb. Now would it?"

Nemu may have appeared calm but her eyes were burning with pure hatred, "But why bother? We aren't in the presence of the royal court anymore. So the false incriminations you have against us will be of no use."

"Since you two will have "fled the country" so to speak so suddenly people will question as to why. Then we tell them about the heinous acts you committed against us and the royals will be powerless to stop us. Speaking of them, they'll be hit too because of their intimate association with you both.

"Could you imagine how the other nobles will view them when they learn that the royals have been cavorting with Soul Reaper slim such as yourselves? Why, I think they might even take things into their own hands..."

Nemu caught the hint and her emerald eyes widened in horror. She knew he would never _actually_ protect Uryu or Naoko even after she more or less gave herself to him. But it still sent a stab of fear and panic in her heart. Reginald smirked with undeserved triumph, he snaked his arm around Mary's waist and turned to leave.

Before he left he said over his shoulder, "Did you know this floor has a nicely equipped torture chamber?"

Reginald and Mary's aggravating chortling echoed as the heavy wood door slammed behind them. Nemu and Yumichika exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

><p>This was easy.<p>

It was sickening, insultingly easy now.

_Honestly this is no time for a woman of her station to be acting this way. She should be armed to the teeth, fighting tooth and nail for her spot on her pedestal. She's acting as though the world has ended just because that little Soul Reaper of hers is gone_. Colette felt empathy softly coil inside her heart_. Oh dear God... empathy? Of all the things I shouldn't be feeling that is certainly one of them._

The only reason she could feel empathy crawling in her heart was because she had a man in her life as well that she couldn't picture herself living without. If anything ever happened to Armel... well she wouldn't know what to do with herself. This is exactly why Colette needed to aid her lazy arrogant cousin in becoming king in any way she could.

As much as the dimwitted misogynist made her skin crawl, she'd rather have him on the throne and off her back then risking Armel coming in harm's way. But was that fair? She'd be damning Quincies everywhere if Reginald was ever allowed to sit on the throne.

It was no secret that he wanted to engage in the "glory" of war against the Soul Reapers, a mindset implanted and fostered by their grandfather. Colette could care less about what happened between their species two hundred years ago. Anyone who actually still cared was a pitiful fool seeking futile revenge.

So... could Colette really fault Naoko for being and feeling so despondent for losing the attention of a man that society would say she was better off without when Colette herself was in a similar position?

_No... I suppose I can't. But at least I would fight back and not wallow in pity. I thought this girl was a fighter at heart; she's given up far too easily_. Colette thought with slightly narrowed powder blue eyes.

They were all sitting down to breakfast on the first morning of August. The princess was listlessly stabbing her food with her fork and her brother was eating but his eyes held the same melancholy as his sibling's. Zola and Min kept exchanging worried glances between themselves and the royals. Reginald and Mary were seated beside each other doing more flirting then eating. Mary was trying to pretend that she was still an innocent virgin of a girl.

_Lying bitch_. The orange haired French woman thought snappishly.

A servant came up to her and whispered something in her ear. Colette nodded, dismissed the servant and excused herself from the table, not that anyone noticed. She spared a glance at the royals before closing the door behind her. _The pieces are advancing towards you two, you're going to need to shake off your despondency if you want a chance in hell in surviving what is about to come_.

The door shut with a soft but resounding and definite click.

* * *

><p>"Any news from the home front?" Naoko asked from her desk, taking a break from her writing.<p>

Since she didn't having anything pressing to do, Naoko was busy writing short poems and little odds and ends that came to her. Maybe besides medicine being in her blood there was a writer in there too.

Zola looked up from her recent letter from home. The two girls were situated in the cool office since they wanted company and were board. She smiled sadly before sighing and resting her head against her hand.

"Just the usual. Mother is pressuring me still to accept that marriage proposal to Mary's brother while mitigating as much of my father's troubling actions as possible."

Naoko quirked a brow, "I thought you don't have a say in an arranged marriage?"

"Normally I wouldn't but my mother won't give them a definite answer until I do. At least she has that much care for me. I don't know why she bothers anyway since she's guilting me to accept. Listen to this: '_my dear daughter the Richards are a respectable family and women from all over the world would kill to be in your blessed position. You would be doing our family name proud by accepting such a generous offer_. _Remember personal needs are far more fleeting then the needs of the family name_.'"

Zola shook her head wearily, "I know it is my duty to uphold my family name especially since I'm the only direct heir. I have a few cousins from my mother's side that could contest to being named the next clan head but I refuse to see my family's seat of power go to them. But I also refuse to marry this brother of a mentally unbalanced woman. For all I know he could be just as bad as her."

"So what are you going to do?" Naoko asked.

The African princess sighed again and shrugged. "Stall until I make a plan I suppose."

Naoko shot her a soft half smile, "Then I wish you good luck with that."

Zola returned the half-hearted smile but then looked at the princess with concern. "What about you? How are you fairing?"

Cool blue eyes darted down to the small open book on her desk. "Fine, I'm fine."

Zola wasn't buying it. "You could call him, talk to him perhaps even have him return."

Her mind, against her wishes, recalled the feel of his body against hers when he had wrapped his arms around her from behind. The scintillating feel of his fingers snaking into her hair and freeing it from her bun. His soft velvet voice soothing away her distress and caressing her rapidly beating heart. Even his simple presence of being in the same room as her gave Naoko indescribable comfort.

_I threw that all away... and for what?_ She thought with regret and guilt hanging heavily in her mind.

"No." Naoko said quickly and firmly.

"Not to sound mean Princess but you're sounding like a hypocrite. You and your brother are known for advocating alliances with Soul Reapers and now suddenly you two turn around and do the opposite by cutting off contacting with them." The burnt sienna eyed woman admonished gently.

"Welcome to the world of politics." The sapphire eyed girl said mirthlessly.

* * *

><p>The satisfying thud of his arrow hitting the bull's eye put another ounce of comfort in Uryu.<p>

He was outside in the sun drenched courtyard practicing his bow. It was warm but not stifling hot, not that he really noticed. He needed a little exercise, something to take his mind off things.

The prince was really starting to question where he stood in the grand scheme of things. That wasn't good; a lot of questioning can lead to a weakening of a person's resolve. Uryu has seen the dire consequences of a wavering resolve. And this was certainly not the place or time for his to be diminishing.

He lowered his arms to give them a chance to rest before he continued_. I care about Nemu, hell I love her. And I will be damned if I let any harm come her way. But was sending her back to Soul Society the best move? Granted, this isn't really the safest place for a Soul Reaper. What with all the disgruntled Quincy nobles and their assassins..._

_I do miss her though. But wouldn't it be selfish of me to have kept her here, in a dangerous place, just so I can have her to myself? _

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark bangs that fell at the sides of his face.

"May I join you?" Min Zhang's voice softly perked.

Uryu turned to see her walking up to him at a leisurely pace, her odd tiny dog trotting faithfully next to her.

"By all means." He said with a slight wave of his hand.

Min smiled lightly and took a stance next him. Chen, her canine companion, lay down behind her and placed his head on his crossed paws. Her magenta dragon shaped bow materializing in her hand as she took aim and fired at the target next to his. A smile of satisfaction crossed her lips at the sight of her arrow hitting the bull's eye.

"So how are you fairing on this fine summer's day?" Uryu asked after a while of them having target practice in silence.

"I am fine but a little... worried." The Chinese heiress replied, her pastel green eyes locked on the target.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I haven't heard anything from my family in over a week. No phone call, letter, nothing. It is very unlike my grandmother to cease contact so abruptly. Up until that time she had been contacting me every two days at the same time like clockwork.

"I've tried calling them but only a servant answers. I tell them each time to pass on the same message to my grandmother, or anyone for that matter, but to no avail. I suppose no news is good news but I still feel troubled." Her soft face was creased with worry over her far-away family.

Uryu wasn't entirely sure what to say to comfort her. What could he say that wouldn't be misconstrued as empty or insensitive?

Min noticed and smiled gently, "I apologize for burdening you with my worries when you have your own. I know my family is alright but with no recent contact I can't help but worry."

The prince returned the smile, "No, it's alright. Are you sure you don't want to go back home and see how they are?"

The shorter girl shook her head. "No, my grandparents wanted me to stay here because it was safer then home. If I go back I could be walking into a trap or worse. Speaking of traps Prince Uryu... you may wish to be careful as well.

"Having revolutionary ideals coupled with a strong resolve are very good to have. But the influence of others is like a ghostly snake that slithers into your heart and can irrevocably change you and your views. There is a saying from where I come from.

"A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows public opinion. Be careful, sending your friends away may be the first step into becoming the type of ruler people want you to be."

A thud from her arrow hitting the bull's eye again drove her point home.

* * *

><p><strong>*First off can you guys taste the irony in this chapter or what? I know I can~!<strong>

**Let's go over what's happened shall we? Naoko and Uryu think Nemu and Yumichika really have gone back to Soul Society when really they've been captured and imprisoned by Reginald and Mary. Now you may be asking, does Colette know they're down there? **

**Well... she did find certain papers, perhaps blueprints and some old keys. Yes, Reginald said it was his grandfather who did but remember just about all the men in their family view women as worthless, so should Philip taking credit for his granddaughter's handiwork be that farfetched? **

**Speaking of Colette she's starting to go through a major moral upheaval. You guys will find out more about this "Armel" guy later and why he's so important to her. I'll be divulging into back stories for Colette, Reginald and maybe Mary. **

**Zola is stuck between a rock and a hard place and Min is fearful that her family might be in danger. We'll touch more on them later. And don't worry we'll be visiting Ichigo and Rukia, Oliver and Angelica later in the arc too. I haven't forgotten about them... just temporarily put them off to the side. **

**And what Naoko said lastly to Zola... the world of politics is full of hypocrisy it's sickening. **

**And this is just the beginning. ;D**

**Please drop a review, I adore long comments.***


	48. Thorny Business

Chapter 47: Thorny Business

***I have taken test after test this week. I had a math test, then an eastern philosophy test and then a short answer quiz in Global Studies. I think this is what people call "mid-terms". **

**Two people are going to die in this fic, can you guess who?**

**Happy (early) Halloween! As usual please enjoy and be kind and leave a review. Seriously throw me a bone here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin but only a lot of OCs that would take too long to list.***

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the Soul Reapers "left" or rather were imprisoned. Things in the Himmel Feld mansion had become listless mostly because of the royals, Naoko and Uryu. Colette had been summoned yesterday afternoon by her and Reginald's grandfather for a meeting he was holding now. It felt nice to get out of a morose house.<p>

The French noblewoman stood outside his study with a tray of tea, he was very adamant about having his tea, waiting for him to summon her. She laid her ear on the closed door of his office.

"So are we going to get our reward for aligning with you or not Martin?" A gruff but regal man growled. If his accent was anything to go by he descended somewhere from Eastern Europe. Hungary perhaps?

"Calm yourself Bertalan. I need a cup of tea first before I begin." Philip Martin said calmly.

The Hungarian lord muttered, "Damn English and their tea."

The Lord Bertalan Arany was not the only one Martin was meeting with. There was also one from India, Wibawa Patil, and Greece, Stavros Megalos. The foreign lords were gathered in front of the English man who sat behind a large thick wood desk like a dictator. In certain ways he was. They were all gathered at Philip Martin's large town home in Himmel Feld, a summer home of sorts.

The aged man rang a small bell and in walked a primly dressed teen girl with pastel orange tresses that fell down her back in thick ringlets. She carried a polished silver tray holding a matching teapot, cup, saucer and two other cups holding sugar and cream. She set the tray down and poured the tea, added the right amounts of sugar and cream before handing it to Martin.

"Your tea, my lord." She said elegantly with a trace of her French accent.

He didn't thank her but merely waved her to the corner where she was to stand silently until he needed her again. The three noblemen recognized the girl and shared slightly stunned looks.

Megalos spoke what they were thinking, "You actually have your own granddaughter address you like that?"

Martin sipped his tea with his usual haughty air. "Why of course. But only to remind her of her rightful place in life. It's one of the reasons why I have her standing in my more personal meetings. To remind her of her place and that she will never rise above her station as a woman."

The visiting noblemen exchanged glances. While they more or less approved of their 'leader's' misogynist views they still felt uneasy at the feel of those powder blue eyes on them. Just because she didn't say anything didn't mean she didn't _hear_ anything.

Colette's face remained impressively impassive at hearing all this. She's heard it all before and while it did still grate at her nerves she learned not to let it show. It was a small price to pay to sit in these important but secret backdoor meetings. It gave her easy gateway to all sorts of invaluable information.

Judging by the Hungarian's girth he had a gluttony problem which extended to more than just food but to women, wine and money. Enough said.

The man coming from India she knew was having a problem with his people revolting against him, they were small skirmishes but becoming more common. He needed the help of a powerfully connected man to keep them in line.

The aged Grecian man was under the real threat of being usurped by a younger relative, a grandson or nephew, Colette couldn't remember which. Megalos was in need of some aid to keep his withered ass on his precious throne. _Funny, my grandfather is under the same threat and he has no idea that it is coming from the one who just served him his tea_.

"So, gentlemen back to business. You will be receiving your _help_ shortly I can assure you and again I thank you for choosing the right alliance in this whole affair." Martin said after another sip of tea.

"So all you want us to do is cast our vote to have these heretic brats executed? That's it?" Wibawa Patil asked with veiled caution.

The three men and others knew that what seemed like a simple favor could go far deeper than they ever expected. There was no such thing about being overcautious when working with Philip Martin. Aside from his over abundant arrogance and ego he was a cunning man.

"That's all gentlemen, I assure you." Martin replied as he finished off the rest of his tea. He set the cup and saucer down and his granddaughter silently refilled the cup and stepped back.

Resting his head against his fist Arany asked gruffly, "Have you received support from any other heads of houses?"

"Oh, yes I have. I've received letters and votes from houses in Spain, Italy, Russia, Romania and even Iran." The British man said with pride.

Spain and Italy were expected because two of his grandsons are married to the daughters of the heads of those houses. Russia and Romania were a pleasant surprise but considering all the dirt Martin and his cronies had on everyone it wasn't _that _much of a surprise. Now the Iranian house...

"Now I thought those from the Middles East weren't going to get involved in all this. Don't they have a war of their own going on?" Megalos mused aloud.

"They do but it's at a lull right now. The head of the main house is still a little blood thirsting and looking to take his anger out on someone. Unfortunate for the petty royals." Martin said as he leaned against his hand on his plush leather chair.

"Interesting. So who do you have in mind to take over once the children are... no more?" Patil asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"My grandson Reginald, of course. Vincent and Tristan are busy with their own homes and families to be bothered." The powerful man almost purred with pride.

_Oh, yeah put the easily led and manipulated bastard on the throne. Brilliant idea_. Collette mentally drawled with sarcasm.

"I see." Patil murmured as he stroked his graying beard. "Is there any more business you wish to discuss with us?"

"I do, in fact." Philip Martin's eyes slid over to where Colette obediently stood. "This is the part where you leave."

The curly auburn haired girl curtsied to her grandfather and then to his guests. The thick door closed softly behind her and Colette let her body relax a fraction. She sauntered casually to her bedroom.

The room was a fraction of the size of her cousin Reginald's room, another show of her grandfather's favoritism. But Colette could care less; her room had a good bed, closet, window with a view, desk, chair and nightstand. An easel holding a half finished watercolor painting stood off to one side.

Colette set her hand on the top corner of the canvas; she had been in the middle of painting when her grandfather summoned her. It was a sunny rose garden. A blended combination of peach, yellow, orange, pink, white and of course red roses. The flowers surrounded a snow white gazebo and the couple inside.

She sighed and let her hand fall from the idyllic picture. The auburn Quincy pulled out a folded up world map from her desk drawer and spread it out atop her desk. Some countries had X's or circles around them in red or normal pencil. She pulled out a red pencil and drew and X through Spain, Italy, Romania, Russia and Iran.

_Well... they're out or in depending on where one stands._ Colette thought as she tapped her pencil against her cheek.

She then put X's through India, Hungary and Greece as well. They were definitely on her grandfather's side. By the look of the map things were not going well for the royal siblings. With each day that passed they took a step closer to the executioner's block.

_Things are going your way aren't they Colette? The royals will die, Reginald becomes king and Armel is returned to you safe and sound... provided Reginald doesn't go back on his deal_. A wispy voice pleasantly hissed.

The last part made her stiffen with fear and realization. It was something she never_ once_ considered. Reginald had been known to go back on promises and deals that he deemed unworthy of his time and attention anymore. When he became king there was no guarantee that he would still keep Armel alive.

Colette growled at her blatant shortsightedness. Frustrated she folded the map back up and stowed it away before going out and summoning a maid.

"Summon the driver to the front of the house. I will be taking my leave now." The French heiress ordered. The maid bowed respectfully and left to perform her order.

Colette drummed her fingers on the doorway as she waited. Before leaving she glanced over her shoulder at the painting before turning her back.

To her painting... and to her dream.

* * *

><p>Rui'iro Kujaku paced in front of the marble gazebo in Yumichika's inner world. The peacock was worried or perhaps distressed was a better word. One moment he was communicating with Yumichika and the next he was completely cut off.<p>

It was unlike anything that has ever happened before. This wasn't just Yumichika shutting him out; this was something deeper and stronger. It was like a thick invisible wall had been erected between him and his wielder.

He hadn't tried yet to contact Kirahime; he was worried the same blocked feeling would be there. Besides, Yumichika and suddenly being cut off was his prime concern.

The zanpakutuo slowed his pacing down and sat on the marble steps. _Something is wrong but I can't tell what. I feel like I've been sealed away with no way out._ He thought with gnawing worry and concern. He bit on the tip of thumb but then realized he was and stopped. A habit he seemed to have picked up from his master.

But as he looked up Kujaku noticed something.

The blue white lilies, the newest flower to appear in their inner world, were wilting. He gently lifted the head of the flower to see that it really was wilting. Kujaku snapped his hand back as if the dying plant were poisonous. He laid his hand against his rapidly beating heart.

This was a sign that something was definitely wrong. Part of Yumichika's inner world was starting to deteriorate. It was a sign that he could be...

"No. I can't think such thoughts. I need to stay focused and figure out what is going on." He said firmly, forcing himself to focus on the problem at hand.

* * *

><p>Yumichika grit his teeth as the whip came down with a harsh crack and a flare of pain. He would not cry out. He would not give the Quincy bastard known as Reginald <em>any<em> sort of satisfaction. The Reaper stood, chained against the wall, and defiantly glared at his tormentor. He knew Reginald had no experience or even the slightest idea on how to torture someone properly, which Yumichika supposed he should grateful for.

All Reginald did was use him as a punching bag or whip him. _I've received worse from just sparring against my captain. This is nothing. _Yumichika thought as the whip came down on him again. The chained death god was quite a sight, he knew. His uniform was torn apart and bloody, bruises decorated his skin in various shades of black and blue.

"You sure are hardy aren't you? I've thrown everything I can think of at you and you still don't cry out or beg for me to stop... unless you're actually enjoying this pain. Masochist are you?" Reginald taunted.

Yumichika didn't verbally answer but glared at him instead.

The debonair blonde shrugged, "No matter. As long as I enjoy it that's all that matters. Though you're hardiness and stubbornness not to cry out will break. That special cell of yours should be taking its toll on you by now."

The Reaper's fists clenched when he was reminded of that. Reginald was right but Yumichika would be damned if he let it show. He and Nemu were both starting to feel more tired, their wounds were taking a greater toll and _something_ inside their souls was slowly waning.

Reginald folded his arms and looked Yumichika over, thinking. He got an idea.

"Let's see what you're hiding under there." He seized and harshly tore off the Reaper's orange collar.

But he was disappointed to see nothing but Yumichika's bare neck. He expected to see a scar or deformity or _something_. He tossed the garment into the fireplace with a shrugged.

"Maybe you've got nothing under there... but what about here?" Reginald pulled out a pocketknife and cut lengthwise into Yumichika's sleeve. The Quincy didn't take any care not to cut his prisoner so his knife let a thin trail of blood on his arm.

Yumichika twitched and tried to keep Reginald from removing the orange sleeve. Bad move on his part because this piqued Reginald's interest. He tore the sleeve off and fed it to the fire. Before Yumichika could move his arm to hide it Reginald seized it harshly and turned it.

A well manicured eyebrow rose, "Well what do we have here? That is a pretty nasty scar; I can only imagine the pain you went through to get it."

Yumichika looked away but hate and anger were written clearly on his battered face. Suddenly Reginald's fist collided with the side of Yumichika's face.

"You know you should answer your better when he speaks to you." Reginald casually chastised as he rubbed his knuckles.

"Better? You must be joking. I've met Hollows that had more class and dignity then you," Yumichika growled.

This time Reginald's fist connected painfully with the chained Reaper's stomach. If Yumichika hadn't been chained he would've double over.

"Now... you were saying?" The debonair blonde asked mockingly.

Yumichika coughed, a trickle of blood flowing down the corner of his mouth. He forced himself to stand upright despite the pain and glower at Reginald.

"Reginald."

The two men looked up to see Colette, clad in black and red, standing at the door.

"Lunch is about to be served, you had best come up now unless you want people suspicions raised." She icily ordered.

Her cousin sighed, "Fine, I'm coming. I'll order some of my men to come and put you back in your cell."

"Wait... a minute..." Yumichika rasped.

The two cousins turned to him. Reginald cocked a brow, "What is it now?"

"Naoko... how is she?" The Reaper asked. He knew if he heard she was fine or out of harm's way he would survive.

"You're still thinking about that whelp of a princess? Well if you must know I've never seen her this happy since you left. The girl is actually smiling and acting giddy. I guess you weren't important to her at all." Reginald sneered happily.

Yumichika let his head hang down, his hair covering his face. He didn't care that she was happy without him, though a niggling part of him knew that was a lie on Reginald's part. But he felt a soft spike of relief at hearing that she was fine overall.

"Aww, disappointed you found out she's better off without you? Well I—"

"Reginald, please! I am starving; can we please go and eat? You can come back and finish torturing him later." Colette coldly and irately snapped.

"Fine, I'm sure Mary's worked up an appetite too," Her blonde cousin said as he sashayed out of the room.

Colette could only sigh jadedly and shake her head.

* * *

><p>"So... what did Mary do to you?" Yumichika asked lazily as he sat up against the jail cell stone wall. He was bored, exhausted and he ached all over.<p>

"She severely lacks any real ability to torture. She just hit me repeatedly and insulted me. It was nothing compared to the punishments I used to receive." Nemu said simply, she sat on the rotting wood bench. "What about you?"

Yumichika shrugged, "He used a whip this time around. He had the gall to tear off and burn my collar and sleeve."

The two lapsed into silence. There was no way to tell what time it was or even if it was day or night. They received simple meals of bread, water and maybe some meat or vegetables. The two Reapers were careful when they ate for fear of poison in the food. Nemu couldn't smell any but because of the sekisekki stone cells wearing them down, she erred on the side of caution.

"Have you been able to make contact with your sword?" Yumichika asked, looking at the wall.

Nemu knew he was addressing her though. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

The normally vain man shook his head. He combed his fingers through his dirty hair and grimaced. What he wouldn't give for a shower right now... Yumichika rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He could picture a beautiful shower with warm water cascading down, soft washcloths and heavenly scented soap...

But then he envisioned a beautiful wet nude young woman in that shower. Locks of her long blue-black hair plastered to her fair skin and the curves of her breasts. Steam from the cascading hot water coiled around her making her look like a steamy mirage. She held a soft white washcloth in one hand and a bottle of shower gel in the other.

She looked at him with those smoldering deep dark blue eyes. A suggestive smirk played across her silky petal pink lips...

His wisteria eyes snapped open and he could feel his cheeks turning pink at the provocative image of Naoko.

Naoko...

Was she really happy that he was gone? Yumichika shook his head despite how much it hurt. No, of course not. Anything Reginald Labelle said was a lie. The Fifth Seat recalled how she reacted when he tried to profess his feelings that night after being stabbed by Mary. The anger and fear shinning in her eyes.

He later learned why she felt that way when he tried to say it... and felt guilty. What to him could've been a romantic gesture was a stab at an old deep wound to Naoko. He was sure he inflicted irreparable damage not only to any future relationship they could've had but to her personally.

His beautiful, strong-willed and most of all stubborn Quincy. But she wasn't just all that but also... guarded. Yumichika could count on one hand the number of times he's seen Naoko completely drop her shielded act. Some part of her was always on guard against something and he could rarely picture her without that part. Was it because of him that she felt the need to be on alert? Or a combination of things?

_Maybe she is better off without me..._ As soon as that thought crossed his mind he shook his head again. _I won't let things end like that. If I ever get the chance to see her again I will apologize even if she doesn't want to hear it. And I'll also... I'll... tell her how I really feel about her. If anything I at least want her to know. _

He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for unintentionally hurting her.

He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to put up a strong front when it was just the two of them.

He wanted to tell her that...

...he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Not much to say except please review and have a happy (safe!) Halloween.* <strong>


	49. The Black Widow of Versailles

Chapter 48: The Black Widow of Versailles

***For those of you (or have family members who do) living in the areas Hurricane Sandy has hit I hope and pray for the best for you all. I've seen the devastation the storm has caused and I think this comes to a close second to Hurricane Katarina. **

**I hope you guys had a nice Halloween because I sure didn't. My mother pretty much sucked the spirit right out of me. And she wonders why I talk to my cats more often then I talk to her.**

**Seirin: You just destroyed any claim that you're sane with that last sentence.**

**Me: Who said that I thought I was sane? Have you read some of my work?**

**Anyway, pretty sure you guys can guess from the title who this chapter is going to be about right?** ;) **This chapter will give you guys a glimpse into Colette's background and why she is the way she is and what she's turning into. **

**Dark-heika****: Yes, Colette has become the unknown variable. It's a matter of time before you see how badly she's going to destroy her enemies. Yes it has and Kujaku isn't around to tease him for it. XD**

**Metsfan101****: Aw~! Thank you. ^w^ you don't know how warm and fuzzy that makes me feel which is important because things are getting chilly here in Minnesota. **

**SasuTenLuvr****: Yes I missed you. Personally I prefer guys who are a little effeminate (hence my love for Yumichika) no matter what race they are. **

**I actually have an alternate ending planed involving what you suggested Naoko and Uryu should do. It's a little dark but I think you guys will like it. (I always pictured Quincy nobles beheading each other like what happened to the French monarchy *shrugs*) **

**I like torture scenes too don't get me wrong. There's just something... arousing about seeing a hot guy bloody and beaten and chained to a wall. If pushed to the edge those two can be vicious huh? Wait for the next few chapters, someone is going to give Reginald a piece of their mind and I think you'll be satisfied as to who does. ;)**

**Yumichika may have accepted his feelings for the Quincy princess but... can she accept the feelings she has for him? **

**I actually pictured Yumichika being in his late teens—early twenties and don't you start ranting to me about how I'm pairing a young girl with him. This pairing is no different than Ichigo and Rukia, Orihime and Ulquiorra (because God knows how old he really is), Uryu and Nemu (she's got to be around a century old) or (for some) Karin and Hitsugaya. **

**Okay I'm done replying. ^. ^' By the end of this chapter you guys are going to want to tear Reginald to bits. So please review, we are only six away from reaching the 100 mark! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, but I do own a plethora of OCs.***

* * *

><p><em>Hunger, love, pain and fear are some of those inner forces which rule the individual's instinct for self preservation. ~Albert Einstein<em>

* * *

><p><em>(9 Years Ago)<em>

"_I said get out of my sight you little—!" A sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh rang out followed by the thud of a small body hitting the floor. _

_A frail looking little girl with thick curly orange hair looked up at her father with wide watering powder blue eyes. She just wanted to show her father her most recent watercolor painting. What was so wrong with that? But by the furious look in her father's dirty brown eyes there was something wrong with that. _

_He pointed to the door, "Now get out and do not bother me again with such childishness!" _

_Shaking from her father's strike she got to her feet and ran. The little girl hiccupped and sniffled until she made it to her room. She then proceeded to tear up her drawing as though it were something shameful that needed to be destroyed. She then went into her large closet and hid. It was the only safe hiding spot her six year old mind could think of. _

_It was hours before anyone found her or even bothered to look for her. Finally a little boy with short russet red hair and large hazel eyes crept into the youngest Desrosier's room. He may have looked skinny and frail but he was actually far stronger and healthier than most boys his age. He knew where the little girl, the one his age with the fiery orange hair, was. _

_A slowly opened the closet door and there she was huddled against the wall like a scared rabbit. The small boy always got a bad painful feeling whenever he saw her like this. It made him want to cry, comfort her and hurt whoever made her feel scared or cry. He slowly held out his hand to her. _

"_Please come out Colette. I won't hurt you, you know I won't." The little boy coaxed. _

_A tiny frightened Colette looked at him with wariness before slowly extending a shaking hand and putting into his hand. The boy smiled and he slowly guided her out of the closet. From the moonlight filtering in through the large windows he saw that one cheek was darker than the other and it wasn't because of the shadows._

_He knew who left that mark and wished to God that he was a grown-up so he could fight Colette's father back. The boy's own father had taught him to never lay a hand against a woman and any man who did was a coward and ignoble. _

_The boy looked at Colette. She looked nothing like her father Pierre with his brown eyes and hair. No, the girl whose hand he was holding had inherited all her looks, the orange hair and pretty pale blue eyes, from her English mother, Elizabeth. The boy thought Colette was pretty; she had warm fiery hair but cool watery eyes... a contradiction but a beautiful one at that. _

_He gently laid his hand on her injured cheek. It went without saying but he still felt the need to ask. _

"_Did he hit you again?"_

_Colette's blue eyes darted to the floor in shame, "Yes."_

_The boy didn't say anything but stayed how he was, with one hand in hers and the other resting softly on her cheek. After a few seconds Colette began to shake and tears streamed from her eyes. _

"_Why? Why does... Why does Father treat Vincent better than me? Why does he act like I'm an ungrateful pest? Doesn't he... Doesn't he love me Armel?" _

_Armel pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried just as his mother held him whenever he cried. "I don't know Colette. But I do know that I like you and I won't ever hurt you." _

_Still in his embrace the little curly red haired girl smiled. _

_Years passed and Armel kept to his promise of never harming Colette. The two kept up their friendship but only in secret. It would be scandalous if people found out that a young noblewoman was friends with the child of a pair of servants. Armel would leave vases of peach, pink, yellow, white, and yes, red roses in her room as a surprise. While she would sneak him small gifts, at first they were small toys but then books and sheets of piano music. His favorite instrument. _

_As they grew older they grew closer and teenage hormones made hiding a secret romance difficult. But they managed; they even experienced their first kiss. It was in Colette's closet on Christmas Eve right before she was to go to a party being held by one of her relatives. _

_There were many things about Armel that Colette liked. He looked weak but was very strong; he was innocent but worldly. He didn't like confrontation but could hold his own in a fight. He contradicted everything and yet he and his actions made sense. _

_The couple once found themselves waking together in her family's large rose garden. She was explaining to him the reasons behind one of the latest family skirmishes. Armel was looking at her with perplexity and shock. When she was finished he looked at her with, not anger but some other fiery passionate emotion. _

"_Being a servant has allowed me to observe the life styles of nobles. I've seen and heard some shocking things including this. And I still don't understand why you people do such things to each other. I understand the need to preserve yourself but you people go beyond that. _

"_I believe self-preservation does not give you the excuse to abandon your humanity."_

* * *

><p>Colette's powder blue eyes slowly opened and realized that her dream had been a memory. The memory of her father hitting her, Armel comforting her and their talk years later in the rose garden. His quote about self-preservation and humanity sounded so innocent but wise too.<p>

Silently she sat up and tossed her bed covers off before slipping out of bed. It was a sunny morning and quiet as a crypt. Good... that meant everyone was still asleep and she was free to move about. She walked to her closet and pulled out another red and black themed outfit.

As she dressed another memory entered her mind without her permission...

"_Have you heard? Someone as finally been able to take the throne," Reginald said smugly as he leaned against her bedroom doorway. _

"_That's just a rumor. Anyone who has tried has ended up dead, isn't that what happened to most of your sister-in-law's family?" Colette replied as she finished brushing her hair. _

"_Yes, but this is more than a rumor. It's the truth." The blue eyed blonde handed his cousin a folded letter which she took and read over. _

_Her face remained calm and composed like a still surface of water. For once her arrogant dim cousin wasn't lying, someone or rather a pair, have beaten the people responsible for killing those that tried to take the throne before and now are going to assume the throne themselves. Colette was surprised to read that it was a brother and sister from Japan. _

"_Grandfather must've had a heart attack when he found out about this," The red head muttered before folding up the letter and handing it back to Reginald. _

"_He almost did, that or a stroke," he laughed. _

"_So what does this have to do with us?" Colette asked in a bored tone. _

_Her cousin's lips twisted into a sick form of a smile. "It has everything to do with us. In fact I have a proposition for you. Come here," he beckoned her to the window that overlooked the garden. _

_She looked out and could see Armel, his back to her, working in the garden. The French Quincy raised an eyebrow and looked at her cousin, not understanding what she should be seeing. He still wore that twisted smile when he pointed to the tree near where Armel was gardening. _

_She looked back and saw an assassin poised and ready to kill an unsuspecting Armel. Her heart froze and her eyes widened. Her arms may have been locked but she wanted to pound on the window, scream, anything to get Armel's attention and get him to run. But Colette was quite sure if she did that then he would be killed. _

_Reginald slapped a heavy hand on her thin shoulder, "So here's my proposition, you help me to become the Quincy king and I let your precious Armel live. Just remember, if I think you're doing something to stop me from becoming king I'll have him killed... as gruesomely as possible. So... do we have a deal cousin?"_

_Her wide eyes kept darting between her innocent Armel and the vile assassin in the tree not five feet from him. What could she do... but agree?_

The memory faded and she found herself sitting in the back of her car being driven. Reginald had surprisingly kept to his word about not harming Armel so long as she helped further his goals. But now that was becoming harder to do. The sight of others in pain was stirring up emotions that were so much better off staying buried.

She was going to do something she hadn't done in years.

Listen to her heart and let it guide her actions.

And right now her heart was telling her to warn someone of what was going to happen to Naoko and Uryu.

"Mademoiselle... Am I to take it that where we are heading is another secret meeting of yours?" Her chauffer asked. He had been working for the Desrosier family for years and had learned what to see and hear and what "not" to see and hear.

"Yes, it is. I would prefer if no one, especially my cousin and grandfather, knew about this little side trip," she requested. _I do hope that Mr. Matsuro and Ms. O'Keefe will be able to help me_.

* * *

><p>"So you've noticed it too, haven't you?" Kujaku asked his fellow zanpakutuo spirit, Kirahime.<p>

The violet hued butterfly woman was perched on a thick tree branch. She held out a delicate hand and a tiny butterfly fluttered and rested on her fingers. The dark colored insect's wings drooped and it looked sick and tired. Her eyes softened in worry of the tiny thing.

"Yes, of course I have," Kirahime replied silkily. "But what are we to do? We cannot reach our masters in any way. It seems all we can do is sit and wait."

"More like sit and wait to die," the peacock muttered.

Another little butterfly fluttered by and landed on his foot. The outlines of the insect's wings were giving off an iridescent blue-violet glow. Normally the glow would be brighter but because of the drain and wear it wasn't. The blue-violet butterflies were a new addition to Kirahime's world just as the bluish white lilies were for Rui'iro Kujaku.

"We must have hope that our masters will survive this. We must also have faith in their respective soul mates," she continued.

"So you believe that Uryu is your wielder's soul mate."

"Just as you believe without a shadow of a doubt that Naoko is fit to called your master's soul mate."

Rui'iro chuckled, "Touché, Madame Butterfly."

* * *

><p>A crack of sharp thunder followed by a flare of fiery pain. This was something Yumichika was becoming accustomed to. His hands were chained above his head and he was facing the stone wall of the torture chamber. He grits his teeth and kept his face as composed as he could with each lash of the whip. Reginald had to get tired or bored eventually.<p>

The Frenchman finally ceased his whipping. He could see that it wasn't having any effect in making the Soul Reaper scream in pain. He got two devious ideas that would surely bring out a satisfying shriek.

"Those wounds look pretty dirty. How about I do you a favor and clean them for you?" As he was saying this Reginald he sauntered over to a water filled bucket. But the bucket was filled with water that had some _added_ elements.

"Here... let me wash them off!" The Quincy grabbed the bucket and threw the water on Yumichika's bloody back.

Yumichika couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp when the water hit him. But it wasn't just water; he could smell salt, lemon and was that vinegar? His wounds roared with pain and stinging agony but Yumichika refused to cry out. He forced himself to breath slowly and waits for the pain to subside.

Seeing that his first idea hadn't worked Reginald threw the bucket harshly on the floor. He stomped over to the chained Reaper and harshly gripped his chin and turned him to face him.

"Your stubbornness is wearing my patience thin, Soul Reaper. You should either be dead or begging for death by now!" He growled.

Yumichika smirked, "You having patience? I find that hard to believe. It's going to take more than a few hits from a bratty arrogant bastard like you to kill me."

Reginald's face twisted into one of disgust and hate. He roughly let go of Yumichika's chin and started walking towards the fireplace.

"You know, once I'm king I'm going to greatly enjoy seeing each and every Soul Reaper captured, tortured, killed and some even enslaved to me.

"And I'm going to start by labeling my rightful property." Reginald turned and was holding a bright glowing branding iron in the shape of a five pointed Quincy cross.

Yumichika's wisteria eyes went wide with fear and panic especially when Reginald brought the iron closer to his back. When it hit Reginald finally got the scream of pain and torture he wanted.

* * *

><p>Nemu perked up and her head snapped to the direction of Yumichika's scream. Her heart hammered against her chest and her throat closed up.<p>

"It sounds like Reginald is having fun with his Reaper," Mary said pleasantly before she struck Nemu across the face with a riding crop. "Too bad the same can't be said for us."

"Are you getting tired of tormenting an innocent soul already?" Nemu hissed.

"Innocent? Ha! That's laughable," The bespectacled brunette laughed but it sounded more like a bark. "You Soul Reapers are far from innocent."

"So do you blame us for what happened to the Quincies in the east 200 years ago?" The chained lieutenant asked. That always seemed to be the only reason behind any Quincy's hatred for a Soul Reaper.

"Sort of. It is a handy excuse to use to justify any attacks made on a Soul Reaper. I know Reginald will be using that as his reason for going to war with the Soul Reapers after he becomes king. Personally I don't care what happened to them all those years ago," Mary replied while inspecting her manicured nails.

"He's... planning to go to war? Why?" Nemu whispered.

The American looked up at her dully, "Well, yeah. Most of the reason why is for glory and honor and whatever. The other part is to kill all you Soul Reapers and enslave the rest."

Nemu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only were they planning on killing Naoko and Uryu but putting _Reginald_ on the throne and then forcing the Quincies to go to war against the Soul Reapers.

"Are we done talking? I was having more fun whipping you, so I'd like to continue." Mary said with a touch of annoyance.

Her whip cracked against Nemu's skin but she didn't feel a flare of burning pain, only a chill iciness.

* * *

><p>Naoko's hand suddenly jerked. Her pen created a large streak of ink across the page she was writing on. Uryu looked up from the thick tome open on his lap.<p>

He shot her a quizzical and concerned look, "Are you alright, Naoko?"

His sister didn't look up, "Yes, I'm fine. My hand twitched that's all."

She could still feel his eyes on her but Naoko kept her head down and focused on her small notebook. He looked at her a little longer before going back to his book. He felt it and Uryu knew she felt it too; it was the second right before her hand violently twitched.

It was a shift in... something. Reiatsu? He couldn't tell. But something in the air had changed and a chilly sense of foreboding weaved through his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>*Colette is still young and not yet completely bitter andor corrupt. She's still a little innocent and hopeful no matter how much she denies it. But she is still a force to be reckoned with and you'll see how later. **

**I'm going on hiatus from reading the manga; it's gotten to the point where I think it's unsalvageable. I'm saying this now; Kubo the manga is like the Titanic no matter what you do it will still sink. Seriously when there are fan fictions out there that are ****better written**** then the manga, you know things have gotten bad. **

**As much as it would've pained me I think the manga should've stopped after the defeat of Aizen. I'm glad Kubo is giving more attention to the Quincies now, really I am. But not if he is going about it like this and I don't mean Quincies being the bad guys and all. He's making them as ridiculous as the Fullbringers. **

**Seriously if you guys want a good Quincy/Soul Society war like story go read Knight of the World's story the **_**Heir Apparent. **_**It is very epic and I am jealous but at least I admit it! (Another example of a well written fanfic being better then the manga) **

**I also think Kubo is turning Ichigo into a Gary-Stu (the male version of a Mary-Sue for those of you who don't know). I know he's the main character and all but he's getting too much attention and ridiculous upgrades. At least Kubo was nice enough to touch on other characters and how they're doing. **

**Ayame: I hope Toshiro is okay...**

**Me: Personally I'm rooting for the over glorified miniature Jack Frost to die next. **

**Ayame: How about I just write "please kill me" on your forehead and tape a bull's eye to your back? **

**Me: *twitches and rolls eyes* Never mind. But what I want to know is, WHERE IN THE HELL IS URYU?! Seriously of all the characters he's the one who should be having the biggest moral dilemma about all this! He's caught between fighting for people he (grudgingly perhaps) calls friends and his own kind (however demented and inhuman they may be). **

**I'm tempted to write a one-shot about how he's handling this and what he's thinking. Naoko would be easy. She'd kill those guys just because they're a threat to Yumichika's life, Quincy or not.**

**Naoko: Damn right!**

**For you IshiHime fans out there I want to point this out while I'm on a roll. If Uryu loved Orihime or even cared about her then why didn't he go to Hueco Mundo with her? Even if it was to save a Hollow he would've gone with to protect her. He went there once for her, why not again? **

**In the next chapter we'll be checking in with Ichigo, Rukia, Oliver and Angelica. **

**~I know this is unrelated to Bleach but I picked my classes for next semester. One of them only meets once a week which is nice... but we meet on a Saturday... at 9 AM till 12.**

**Someone shoot me. ~**

**Okay... I'm done ranting. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and my ranting. That means review.***


	50. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 49: Decisions, Decisions

***Remember way back in chapter 8 when I said what would it be like if Rukia ever met Ichigo's mom? *hint, hint*;D**

**Dark-heika**** that was perhaps the longest review I've ever gotten... and it wasn't even about the chapter just the A/Ns, not that I'm complaining. **

**SasuTenLuvr**** I know you wouldn't rant on me but I'm always worried that someone will. ^^' Hitsugaya rubs me the wrong way. He strikes me as a cocky, bratty little boy who has a way to big fan base and gets way too much attention. But that's just my opinion. Colette is changing and it will be something everyone even her will be questioning. You will love what is going to happen in the next few chapters. I've got something really epic planed. **

**Ayame: Why do you think I'm here?**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin but only a lot of OCs.***

* * *

><p><em>(European Court Guard Squads, Eighth Division)<em>

Oliver Twitterson finished writing off another sheet of paperwork before setting atop the 'done' pile. He relaxed against his chair and bit back a moan when he saw the still tall as ever stack of paperwork to be done. It never ended, honestly it didn't. Oliver held the belief that it multiplied every time he turned his back. A surprising number of people agreed with him.

Angelica was gone doing some errands. Her desk was empty of its normal occupant. Oliver didn't know what was worse, the sight of her desk empty of her or the thought of _someone else_ sitting there. He knew and trusted that she would pick a competent replacement before she left. In the European Gotei lieutenants and captains were allowed to pick their replacements, unless said lieutenants and captains had died in battle or something.

The Eleventh was still lacking a captain _and _a lieutenant. The members had been fighting and sparring amongst each other trying to determine who was the very strongest. That had yet to be determined and no one else from any other division was willing to through themselves into the fray. The Head Captain has tried to intervene but... the Eleventh was sort of a nation unto themselves.

At least the Sixth had a lieutenant who seemed to have quite a bit of experience when it came to leading a division that lacked a captain. But that would change by the end of the month when Angelica's promotion was made official.

_Angelica... My Angelica... going to be a captain. It's almost unbelievable and it's not like she doesn't deserve it. She's strong, smart, a definite leader and brave. _Oliver smiled fondly when he remembered how hard it was for him to adjust to being a captain and it was Angelica who had guided him.

"_Do the bloody paperwork on time and I won't have to hit you with a rolled up newspaper again."_

"_You are supposed to go to the captain meetings whether their extremely important or not. It's a good way to stay informed."_

"_You did as well as anyone else in your position could do, Oliver. No one could've foreseen that second wave of Hollows and you saved as many of our men as you could. So stop blaming yourself and stop drowning in self-pity and scotch."_

"_You were chosen to become a captain for a reason. You are strong, brave, kind and a good leader. Even if you do have frequent moments of stupidity... I enjoy and am thankful to be your lieutenant." _

_She's always been there for me and done so much for me. Maybe... I can do something for her._ He grabbed the telephone and dialed a long distance number. "Hello? Operator? Could you connect me to an Asian Gotei Thirteen captain named Ichigo Kurosaki?"

* * *

><p><em>(Seireitei)<em>

"Sure, Oliver. I think that can be arranged. No doubt she'd love it and be surprised," Ichigo agreed.

"Look alive, Ichigo. We've got a batch of Hollows to take care of," Rukia barked after she had stopped in front of his office.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I gotta go," He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" His lieutenant asked.

"It was no one. So where are we going?"

Rukia gave him a doubtful look but let it slide for now. Whatever he was hiding she would find out. "15th district, Roiyarusutā. A pack of Hollows has been sighted in the area and their pretty vicious."

"When is a Hollow _not_ vicious?" Ichigo muttered. "Let's head out then."

* * *

><p><em>(15<em>_th__ District, __Roiyarusutā) _

Nagitsuki handed an auburn haired woman her change and purchases. Nagitsuki brushed her long silver hair away from her shoulder, "Thank you and have a nice day."

"Come again soon!" Chirped a little boy who sat on the counter lazily swinging his legs.

The young lad had short ink black hair and gray eyes, the same shade as Nagitsuki. If it weren't for the hair color people could confuse them for mother and son and it didn't help that she acted like one to him. The silver haired woman couldn't explain but when she looked at the boy she could see herself in him and someone else too.

Someone her heart faintly missed and grieved for.

Nagitsuki pushed that thought out of her head as she watched her latest customer leave her store and join her friends who were waiting outside. No was her chance to restock some of the high shelves that her little helper couldn't reach.

"Akiryu, can you pull that one box of goods from the backroom to in here?" She asked.

The little boy nodded and hopped off his perch, "Sure thing."

He was such a sweet and helpful little boy. It seemed like a quality he either learned or somehow inherited from the people who had adopted him a couple of decades before Nagitsuki came in. A hard worker like Isamu, witty like Haru, and pleasant like Miki and Miku.

Another thing Nagitsuki couldn't explain. She felt like she_ knew_ those four, like she met them before but long ago. It felt like they could've been her siblings, but she had no way of knowing. Just about all of her memories were gone, even the memory what her true name was. She did have foggy snippets, but those made no sense.

"Here's the box," Akiryu chirped as he dragged the heavy box along.

She always felt a swell of maternal pride whenever he did something she asked him too and with such a smile.

"Thank you, my little boy. Now can hand me that bolt of fabric?"

* * *

><p>It was the auburn haired woman in the group that felt it. The foreboding tingling sensation crawling up her spine.<p>

There was a Hollow coming.

But by the feeling she was getting there was more than one. Ever since coming here she has been able to sense when one was about to strike or was nearby. She wasn't strong enough to fight one of course but the mere ability to sense the approaching presence of one had saved her friends' and other peoples' lives. She stopped suddenly and her head swiveled to where the feeling she felt was the strongest.

"What's wrong?" A thin brunette from the group asked.

The ability to move was restored to the auburn woman as she grabbed one friend's wrist and dragged her along, the other two following. It had to be a Hollow, it was the only time their friend acted like this and they knew far better than to ask any ore question and just move.

Multiple bloodcurdling howls were heard, one that could only belong to a pack of Hollows.

They appeared almost instantly and it was rare for Hollows to come into well-off districts and in the middle of a fairly populous town. Soul Reapers normally patrolled this district and that's way it was rare for Hollows to venture this close. _They must either be desperate for food or they're hunting someone in particular, _she could be tenacious hunters if they thought their prey was worth the chase.

Suddenly two figures, one in black and the other one as well but wearing a white haori flew past the women as they ran. She skidded to a halt and quickly turned and the back of a short black haired lieutenant and tall orange haired captain.

The captain... that orange hair looked so..._ familiar_.

Something was tugging at her heart but she couldn't understand what. There was a name on the tip of her tongue that pleaded for her to call out.

She faintly registered one of her friends tugging at her wrist trying to get her to continue running. She did start running but not away from the Hollows but towards.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The brunette cried.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be fine!" The auburn haired woman called over her shoulder.

She couldn't explain it but there was a fierce desire in her to make sure that captain didn't get hurt or worse.

* * *

><p>"Damn... No wonder they had us come out here," Ichigo panted after swinging his sword down on another Hollow.<p>

There were about six of them, all four legged or more and about the size of rhinos or elephants. Pretty small compared to most Hollows Ichigo normally fought but that didn't mean they were any less of a threat.

"Shut up and just keep fighting!" Rukia barked. A six legged lizard like Hollow was charging at her. "Hainawa!"

A glowing yellow energy rope shot out from Rukia's fingers and around the charging Hollow's legs. The creature tripped and bounced against the ground skidding to a stop at Rukia's feet. She swiftly brought her pristine white sword down, cleaving the creature's mask in half.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu and cut another Hollow in half. Another Hollow was sneaking up behind Ichigo who wasn't paying attention but Rukia was.

She held an open palm out and cried, "Shakkahō!"

The red colored ball of energy hit the Hollow fatally but before it dispersed; its tail thwacked the small woman and sent her flying.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled but before he could go after her another Hollow jumped at him, forcing the captain to keep fighting.

The lieutenant slammed against a tree and crumpled to the ground. Rukia took a few slow breaths and waited for the worst of the pain to subside and the wind to return to her lungs. _I should've seen that tail coming_, she chided herself.

"Hey, Lieutenant are you alright?" Someone asked.

Rukia felt a pair of soft hands grip her shoulders and help her sit up. The lieutenant groaned and pressed her hand against her throbbing head.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need a minute," she reassured the person next to her.

"Are you sure? You hit that tree pretty hard," the woman asked.

Rukia lightly chuckled, "Don't worry I've been hit with a lot worse. I'll be—"

The rest of her words died in her throat when she looked to see who was sitting next to her. The woman blinked her brown eyes at the speechless Soul Reaper.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia could only gape and blink dumbly at her. The lieutenant was staring at her captain's deceased mother. She was looking at Masaki Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Naomi Yamamoto sat at her desk alone, drumming her fingers and holding another letter from her biological father. That was the only way she considered him her father, connected only by blood and genes not love and compassion.<p>

It had been almost a month since the escapade in Karakura. Naomi hadn't been able to make any progress or find any evidence linking the attack on her captain's husband to her father, Takehiko. But deep in her gut she_ knew_ he was somehow behind this. But without evidence it was a baseless claim.

She hadn't been able to find out who the attacker was either. The Red Chrysanthemum Branch of the Yamamoto family had a dozen or so spies and when wearing the same thing looked almost indistinguishable. It was dark too and she hadn't been able to get a good look at him either. So until Takehiko did something or any evidence she could use surfaced, Naomi was stuck.

But the letter she had received minutes (or was it hours?) ago could prove useful. But it could also be a trick or his way of taunting her. She wouldn't put it past him.

_To open or not to open, that is the question_, she mused as she continued to stare at the white envelope sealed with a glob of hardened red wax that was imprinted with a chrysanthemum symbol. She sighed and decided to go for it, _what the hell? What's the worst he could do?_

She carefully broke the seal and peeled the folded paper open. And there was... nothing. Blank nothing.

The letter was bare of any writing or markings. She held it up the light thinking it may have been written with invisible ink but there was still nothing. Next she dabbed a few drops of water from the glass on her desk but still nothing.

Fiery anger rising inside her Naomi bolted up from her desk, the blank letter clutched tightly in her hand. She stormed outside and stood by the small steps that lead out to the division's garden. Naomi's reiatsu flared a little like a flickering angry flame. The paper in her hand slowly crumpled and burned away into ash thanks to a mild kidō she used.

_That bastard is mocking me. He sends me those letters and then sends someone to attack Mr. Ishida... and I for the life of me can't figure out why. This is a wild goose chase and by sending me a blank letter he thinks I'll interpret it as something more then what it is_. Naomi mentally hissed.

He had done things like this to her before when she was little. He found it amusing to see her run around in circles and not realize it until it was too late. Messing with her was his favorite game.

_Well not this time. I am going to get to the bottom of whatever it is you're really up to. I am not some pawn you can screw with, not anymore! _

Naomi lifted her head, straightened her back and set her shoulders.

"You better watch out, Daddy. Because your baby girl is about to come and get you."

Part of her hoped her softly spoken words would be carried by the wind and right to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Dealing with paperwork Quincy style<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura Ishida let out a frustrated keen as she dug her hands into her hair.<p>

"There is no way this much paperwork can even exist! Are there even any trees left in Soul Society?"

Naomi could sympathize, even though she was the Head Captain's granddaughter she had yet to extract a good reason from him as to _why_ there was so much paperwork and how anyone could get it done. Though some were capable of so, most just shrugged it off as meaningless... which Naomi was starting to believe.

"Come on Captain, you've always been very good about finishing your paperwork," the blonde lieutenant coaxed.

"I know but after doing all this for three days straight and we've barely made a dent! I am so not in the mood for this anymore. How can people, who have done this for decades on end, still remain moderately sane?" The Quincy captain gripped.

_Honestly, what do people do with all this paperwork? Burn it to keep warm? I could believe that, make people work for hours on end doing busy work only to burn it. At least that would be putting all this paper to good use. Personally I'd find a way to use it for target practice..._

Suddenly Sakura was hit with an idea, she bolted upright. "Naomi, do you know what skeet shooting is?"

"Something tells me I'm about to find out," Naomi said with a little worry.

* * *

><p>"Ready? Pull!"<p>

Naomi did so and a bundled stack of paperwork flew in an arc in the air. Sakura took aim with her bow and let loose a single bolt, hitting the target. The papers slowly fell to the ground as they quickly burned almost completely into ash.

"Okay, let's do it again," she said and her lieutenant set another bundle on the launching device.

This scene had drawn a good sized crowd and a lot were actually cheering the captain on. Renji was sent to investigate when the noise from the crowd had reached the Sixth.

"What in the hell is she doing?" The red head asked.

"She's found a particle use for the sudden surge of paperwork. She's turned it into a kind of target practice," a Fifth Division member answered.

"Really?" An impressed look crossed the lieutenant's face when he saw her nail another batch of forms. He got an idea, "I'll be right back."

He returned a while later with a stack of paperwork he was sure his captain wouldn't miss or notice gone but not after spreading the word to certain friends. It wasn't long before Sakura had loads of paperwork from the Third, Sixth, Eighth, Tenth and Twelfth Divisions to use as target practice.

* * *

><p><strong>*I haven't done an omake in a long while huh? ^ _^ <strong>

**First, Nagitsuki means calm moon. Now... who do we know that had a name, maybe two, that had the words calm and moon in them? *cough Setsuna cough Tsukiume cough* Akiryu means bright dragon and I totally wish I could've worked him in earlier like in the last arc but I couldn't figure him in there. Let's just say Ryuken wasn't the first child Soken and Setsuna had or rather **_**tried**_** to have. **

**Second, I don't know if Masaki was eaten by Grand Fisher or not, I'm going to assume she wasn't for the sake of the story. I figured even without her memories she would still feel some deep rooted maternal instinct towards Ichigo and wanting to protect him. Before you ask me if Rukia is going to reunite them or not, ask yourselves this.**

**In what ways could doing that backfire? The road to Hell is paved with the best intentions. **

**Third, about Naomi that is setting up the stage for the upcoming sequel.**

**The entire cast: SEQUEL? ! **

**Naoko: Good God, this saga will never end! **

**Me: *holding hands up placating* If it makes you feel any better this one is focused more on Naomi and Ikkaku. **

**Naomi: It was only a matter of time before she set her sights on us...**

**Gin: Don't worry too much, the empress still has some kinks to work out.**

**Ayame: Gin? Where in the hell have you been?**

**Gin: I've been hiding underground ever since Halloween when I tried to **_**sample**_** some of Yachiru's candy. It did not go well. **

**Ayame: I can't imagine it would have. Please review everyone, we are so very close to reaching the 100 mark.* **


	51. Red Roses and White Lilies

Chapter 50: Red Roses and White Lilies

***OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE! WE REACHED THE 100 REVIEW MARK! As a special treat I present this very long and packed chapter. Read it carefully and savor it. **

**DNFanatic0216, thank you for being the 100****th**** reviewer. I'm so glad you liked the omake and Colette's back story. If you want to use Reginald in a one-shot by all means go for it, just don't forget to mention who he really belongs to. I would love to see that.**

**SasuTenLuvr, that's just my opinion on the mini Jack Frost. That scene between her and Rukia was more or less of a tease but I may expand on it. I know, Kubo is making him more of a "perfect" character then he already is. Bad Kubo bad! I could totally picture the Head Captain appearing causing everyone to scatter and Sakura turns around to see him there. **

**Dark-heika, that is so true. There**_** are**_** no sane captains or anyone for that matter. There is the sequel then another after that and then that'll be it... I swear! Don't tell me I'm becoming predictable. ;D**

**The Serene Dancer, you are too kind. ^w^ Oliver has something very fluffy planned that you'll see much later. Colette is going to change, but will it be for better or worse? **

**To metsfan101 and everyone else, *whips out a fan and fans like Urahara does* And here I thought you guys were getting sick of my work~. XD **

**This is where things get exciting. This is the climax of the story and I have been waiting so long to write this. I have some startling twists, action and secrets to unveil! **

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, only a hell of a lot of OCs***

* * *

><p>Reginald was giddy with excitement like a child on Christmas morning. Everything was going according to plan. By the end of the day the throne would be securely in his grasp. The royals would be tossed in jail to await their execution and the Soul Reapers down below would be dealt with swiftly.<p>

"My birthright is going to be fulfilled. I suppose I do have you to thank," he drawled as he addressed his cousin.

Colette looked at him with a sullen deadpan glare. True, everything was going his way and she would have Armel but she did not feel a speck of relief or joy. No, instead she felt anger and confusion violently coiling together inside her. It made her want to thrash out and break something or someone.

"Just go and suck face with that American. I don't want your thanks," she hissed.

Reginald sniffed haughtily, "You know you should speak to your future king with more respect."

She rolled her eyes as soon as he turned his back and walked out of the room. The Frenchwoman leaned back against the hardy wood desk and her hand settled atop a plain folder. A simple thing that the untrained eye would glance over as being unimportant. But it was what was _inside_ the folder that mattered. Colette grabbed the folder and flipped it open. Tucked inside the pockets were various documents.

They were all votes and requests made from numerous noble houses to end the lives of the royal siblings via public beheading.

That was scheduled to take place three days from today. In fact Reginald was planning a surprise arrest later today.

Colette looked at the documents with indifference. Why should she care? She was going to get what she wanted, her grandfather and cousin would be happy with the throne in their midst and the royal siblings would be history.

Everyone who mattered would win.

_That isn't right and you know it._ Her long dead conscience said from the grave. _Do as Armel said and do not sacrifice your humanity. Power comes and goes, but your self-respect will last forever_.

She snapped the paper folder shut. _Don't be like them... do what is right_... the voice said as it faded.

With a sudden quick jerk of her wrist the folder and papers found themselves being quickly devoured by the fire in the fireplace. Colette hoped that what she fed to this fire wouldn't end up fueling the fire that was about to come.

As she watched the papers burn her phone vibrated in her pocket. She whipped it out and lent it her ear.

"Oui?" A pause. "Very good. Have him wait in the kitchen and use the servant's door. I don't want anyone to see him... yet."

She snapped her phone closed and stowed it safely in her skirt pocket. Colette relaxed slightly; the nerve grating part was over. Part of her felt a little bit of elation and excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on Reginald's face when he saw her "special guest".

_Now I need to go and find a certain princess..._

* * *

><p>Naoko needed an escape. Each day was growing more and more unbearable. The whispers slithering behind her back, the thinly veiled looks of disgust and pity, and the strangling atmosphere. She needed an escape and the best one she knew was ballet.<p>

The speakers softly emitted the classical music she had randomly chosen. The Quincy swung and lifter her arms and legs in a graceful dance that became more and more fast paced. Soon her movements blurred together, the music falling on deaf ears, her heart and breathing becoming louder and louder.

The climax of the song rose to a crescendo. Naoko did a jump and twirl but instead of landing on her feet she fell and landed hard on her back. The music faded and all that could be heard was her pounding heart and ragged breathing. Her throat felt raw and each beat of her heart hurt. It wasn't a physical hurt but an unreasonably emotional one.

_Yumichika..._

Naoko clutched the front of white blouse and clenched her jaw. She would not cry. He was in a better place despite being half a world away.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Naoko jumped and turned her head to see Colette standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was wearing a white blouse, red vest; a long red and black plaid skirt and black heeled boots could be seen under the hem. Her outfit reminded Naoko vaguely of a pirate.

_She kind of looks like a pirate. All she needs now is an eye patch, peg leg and a parrot_, Naoko numbly mused.

"What could you possibly want?" The sapphire eyed girl said listlessly.

"You truly are a pitiful sight. You are a woman of high standing both social and political and yet here you are lying on the floor like a worn ragdoll. It's all because of some no name low ranking Soul Reaper who _you_ ordered to leave," Colette said coldly as she slowly walked up to the princess.

Naoko turned her head away, "If you're here to insult me then finish up and leave me. If I want to wallow in self-pity and melancholy then I will!"

The red head sighed, "He never left you know."

Now that perked up the princess. She turned her head and slowly sat up, "What?"

"I said he never left, your Soul Reaper. He never left," she clarified. "He along with the lieutenant has been held in an underground prison for the past week."

The princess was now standing up and looking Colette square in the face, "Why should I believe you?"

Colette sighed and briefly looked away but when Naoko saw her eyes again she saw _sincerity_ and _pleading_. "I know I have not been a friend or even amicable to you. You are completely justified in not trusting or believing me. All I can say is that I speak the truth and I am beseeching you to believe me."

Naoko looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and wariness. This smelled like a trap but her instincts were saying otherwise. If what she was saying was true and Yumichika and Nemu had been imprisoned this whole time...

She suddenly felt sick and cold. _I was trying to keep him safe and I may have ended up putting him somewhere far worse. _

Her mind was made up. She seized the front of Colette's shirt and pulled her so they were nose to nose. The redhead didn't even blink.

"If this is some kind of ploy or trap I will tear you apart until there is nothing left of your sorry carcass," she growled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now shall we go and collect your brother?" Colette replied smoothly.

* * *

><p>"You're a prince you should be doing something more worthwhile of your time then just <em>reading<em>."

Uryu's chilly cobalt eyes flickered up to the speaker and after seeing who it was quickly shut the book he was reading at his desk.

"Can I help you Mr. Labelle?" The prince coolly asked as he stood up.

Reginald smirked and sauntered in as though he owned the place_. Not yet, but soon_. "Please just call me Reginald. It's just the two of us, no need for formalities right?"

Uryu leaned back against the front of his desk and glared at him, "What is it that you want?"

The debonair blonde sauntered over to one wall that had a beautiful portrait of a forest hanging on it, "Oh, nothing really. I just thought I'd stop in and see how you were fairing. I know your sister has been quite depressed since those Soul Reapers left. I can only imagine how you're feeling since they left, especially that pretty little number with the green eyes and dark hair."

The prince's skin crawled when Reginald alluded to Nemu. This blonde bastard was the last person he ever wanted to lay even a finger on Nemu.

Something else made the prince want to squirm. It was the way Reginald was_ smiling_ at him like he knew something that Uryu didn't but should.

His dark azure eyes narrowed, "I can assure I'm fine. There is no cause for you to worry."

"Oh good. I was worried that the news of her coercing me into having sex with her had upset you but I see that I was wrong." Reginald's grin was not only smugly victorious but vicious too.

"What...?" That was all Uryu could bring himself to say. Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt. _Run that one by me again. I want to make sure I heard right before I dropkick your ass into Hell!_

"That horny Reaper got in my pants and—!" Reginald was cut off.

Uryu's hand was cinched tightly around Reginald's neck, pinning him to the wall. The prince was absolutely _seething_ with anger and rage it was hard to believe this was still the same cool, calm man from before. Reginald couldn't help but feel a little surprised and satisfied.

"Liar!" The prince snarled. "She would never do something like that! Especially with filth like you!"

The blonde man chuckled despite his windpipe slowly being closed off, "You're much smarter and more trusting of her then I thought. So what if she didn't instigate it? _That doesn't mean she didn't like it."_

Every part of Uryu wanted to kill this creep. He had never taken a life (save for a few Hollows) and he always preferred to incapacitate his opponents. But this was different. He wanted to_ kill_, he wanted to _maim_, and he wanted to make this bastard _suffer_.

Uryu was about to punch Reginald but someone tightly seized his wrist. He whipped around to see Zola holding his arm back.

"I know you want to hurt him but think first. All actions, whether they are just or not, have consequences," she said firmly but Uryu could hear a subtle pleading in her voice.

He knew she was right. As much as wanted to, and even if was justified, hit Reginald the consequences wouldn't be worth it. Reginald was a part of a powerful noble Quincy family, second only to royalty. If Uryu assaulted him and for a Soul Reaper... He lowered his fist and released his grip on the other man's throat.

Reginald coughed and rubbed his throat. He straightened up and looked distastefully at Zola, "Never thought I'd have my life saved by a _colored_."

Zola's gold eyes bore into his blue eyes with defiance, "I find your racism just as tiring as your arrogance and chauvinism. Now leave."

"Why? Are you going to put a voodoo curse on me if I don't?"

"Don't tempt me."

The Frenchmen balked a little but recovered and glared at them before retreating. Uryu still felt anger coursing through him but it was cooler now and he could think more rationally.

"Thank you for stopping me. I'm sure I would've done something I would've regretted, not that he wouldn't have deserved it," the prince said.

Zola smiled and waved her hand "Think nothing of it. Though part of me was tempted not to hold you back and let him have it."

The door suddenly opened and standing there was Naoko, Min and Colette.

His sister looked pale but there was a familiar spark in her eyes, "Brother, we've... got a situation."

* * *

><p>"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Zola asked, the suspicion clear in her voice.<p>

Colette had led the group of four to a small parlor room on the ground floor. She had pulled back a thick Persian rug to reveal a wood and metal trapdoor. After she unlocked it and pulled it back they could see a stone staircase descending down into the inky depths.

"Do you want to save those Soul Reapers or not?" The redhead asked with a touch of impatience. She saw the looks everyone else was giving her. "Fine, I'll follow after you all down there."

Uryu looked at his sister, "Well? What do you think Naoko?"

"If Yumichika and Nemu really are down there, then I say we go. Even if it is a trap I'm sure we can handle it," she answered.

"If you two want to stay here—" Uryu started.

Zola held up her hand, cutting him off. "No, we are coming with you two."

"We are your friends as well as friends of Yumichika and Nemu. We want to help in any way we can," Min added.

The siblings exchanged stunned looks before nodding and agreeing to them coming along. Uryu stood at the top of the stairs before descending.

"Into the belly of the beast we go."

"That sure is comforting, big brother," Naoko sarcastically remarked as she too made her way down. Zola and Min following suit.

Colette was about to as well when she heard footsteps and recognized who was approaching.

"Reginald," she hissed.

She quickly shut the door and pulled the rug over it. The others froze, not knowing if they should continue down or wait for Colette. Naoko made the decision.

"Let's keep going, Colette will catch up when she can," she said before continuing down the stairs.

Uryu slowly followed, "Naoko's got a point. Let's keep going."

The foursome finally made it to the bottom of the staircase and was met with a single narrow dark hallway. The room they were in now was lit by some long thin windows letting in the sunlight. The hallway though wasn't lit by anything.

Uryu slowly moved his hand over the entrance of the hall. His hand hit a brick that was protruding slightly, he pushed it. There was a click and rows of torches suddenly went aflame lighting the way.

"Well that's... handy," Min whispered as she and Zola stared walking down the hall.

Uryu was about to follow when he noticed Naoko was standing rigid and had gone pale. He looked at her then the hall and it clicked.

Naoko's claustrophobia was taking hold.

The young woman stood rigid with fear that held her heart in a tight icy grip. Her body softly shook and her vision started to tunnel. _I can't... I can't go down there. The walls... they'll close in on me... as soon as I step in there. The darkness... it'll choke me and I—I can't..._

"Naoko?"

She jumped and looked at her brother. He stood there holding out his hand for her to take. Then she remembered. She remembered Yumichika holding out his hand to her when they danced together in Paris.

_Yumichika..._

The princess straightened up and took her brother's hand. No silly phobia was going to keep her from saving someone she cared for.

* * *

><p>If Zola hadn't noticed it none of them would have. The small closet was nearly invisible, camouflaging perfectly with the stone walls. The doors were slightly ajar and she nudged them open. Resting inside was a pair of swords, one purple, the other black.<p>

The African princess cocked her head to the side, "Why would they have swords in here?"

"Those aren't just any swords," Naoko murmured.

"Those are Yumichika and Nemu's zanpakutuos," Uryu finished.

Min and Zola's eyes went wide. They had never seen actual zanpakutuo before. Naoko gently took the purple sword while her brother took the black, which was actually a very dark violet, out of the closet. The princess held the sword close to her chest. It was a piece of Yumichika's soul, she pulled it out a little and saw that it was pristine, a piece that was intact.

The group walked further down, their way being lit by the torches on the walls. Then Naoko's nose started to tingle and she began sniffing the dry air. Through the heavy air she could barely pick up a scent.

A familiar scent.

Naoko ran down the hall, Rui'iro Kujaku tightly in her hand. Her blue eyes widened in horror at what she saw. Both Nemu and Yumichika in jail cells, horribly beaten and bloody. The others caught up to her and beheld the same horrible sight.

Zola and Min went to work on the locks and got them open. Naoko and Uryu hustled past them and to their respective counterparts.

Uryu gently cupped Nemu's face, there was nothing but pure elation and relief on her battered face. He felt his throat constricting and his eyes stinging.

"Look at what that those bastards did to you..." he murmured.

Nemu smiled and placed one hand over his, "I've had worse."

He pulled her in and held her close. Despite her screaming wounds and sore limbs Nemu returned the gesture.

Naoko knelt down and was afraid to touch him. Yumichika was unconscious and barely breathing. In the firelight he looked so damaged and broken. Old and fresh bruises mottled his handsome face and as did patches of dried blood. She gently caressed his face, her fingers trailing down his cheek and jaw.

"Yumichika." She chocked out. He didn't respond so she said his name louder, "Yumichika."

That caused him to stir. His tired lilac eyes fluttered open and he thought he was dreaming. Or dead. Naoko was kneeling next him. She was here, beside him again. Consciousness slowly returned to him, he sat up a little more and twitched when the wound on his back made itself known.

"Naoko?" He asked wanting to be sure she really was there and he wasn't hallucinating.

She nodded and suddenly pulled him in for a hug, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. If I'd known then..."

He smiled and gingerly draped his arms around her, "Hush, it's alright. I'm fine."

She leaned back and was smiling through her tears, "Can you stand? We need to get you two out of here."

Yumichika tried but his whole body screamed a painful no. He could hardly get off from leaning against the wall. "I'm afraid not."

Naoko unsheathed his sword and put it in his hand. She then gingerly wrapped her fingers around the blade. Yumichika instantly caught on to what she was doing.

"No! I am not going to use my sword on you," he protested.

"We don't have a choice. You're too badly wounded to stand on your own and I would really rather not move you. Please, just take enough to make two flowers. Both you _and_ Nemu need it," Naoko reasoned.

He opened and closed his mouth, grasping for a reason to persuade her against this option. He could easily control how much energy he took from someone but when that someone was the woman he loved...

"What are you two talking about?" Uryu asked, he was heavily supporting Nemu and they, along with Min, were standing by his cell door.

"My real shikai has the ability to drain my opponent of their energy, turn it into flowers and when I or someone else eats a flower their wounds are healed and energy restored," Yumichika explained simply.

'_Yumichika I can't believe I'm saying this but don't you dare call out my real name. Use that vile nickname if you have to but I refuse to use my powers on Naoko',_ Rui'iro Kujaku argued.

The Soul Reaper let his eyes fall close for a moment, _'Look I'm not too crazy about the idea either but... she has a point. I can barely move, if I wasn't leaning against this wall I wouldn't be able to sit up. And it's not just me who is going to need this energy but Nemu too. We'll only take as little as we need and gently as possible.'_

The peacock spirit knew he was right. He sighed_, 'Alright, but only enough to make two flowers_.'

Yumichika opened his eyes again and looked directly at Naoko. Her gaze was firm and set, she wasn't going to budge so he may as well accept it.

"Wait, if you're going to take Naoko's energy then... take some of mine too," Uryu offered.

The Quincy prince set his hand on the blade too. Yumichika took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Split and deviate, Rui'iro Kujaku."

The blade emitted a bright azure flash before morphing into two pairs of glowing vines. The vines tenderly coiled around Naoko and Uryu's outstretched arms. Slowly the plant like appendages siphoned away their energy and two flowers gradually budded and then bloomed.

But the flowers were different.

The flower from the vines attached to Uryu's arm was white, the petals bordered with blue. Naoko's flower was snow white in the center and gradually shifted to blue to finally a sapphire blue on the tips of the petals.

'_Well that's... new,_' Kujaku said slowly.

When the zanpakutuo was finished, the vines receded and it turned back into its sealed state. Yumichika took Naoko's flower while Uryu took his and gave it to Nemu. The Fifth seat slid a silky petal into his mouth and let Naoko's reiatsu flow into him. It was strange and invigorating but only a little.

Rui'iro Kujaku was drained and only had enough energy to take the bare minimum of energy to make two weak flowers. Hopefully it would be enough. Yumichika directed the healing energy to his legs and feet so he could stand and walk out of here.

Naoko stood up and felt like she had run a mile while dragging a heavy load. That wasn't so bad but Yumichika was going easy and only taking what he needed. She looked at her brother and Nemu. He looked tired and winded like her and Nemu was actually looking better.

The Quincy princess grabbed Yumichika's hand when he held it out to her and hefted him back onto his feet. He stumbled but she held him tight and kept him from falling.

"I missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

A spike of happiness shot through him, "You did?"

"Yes," she replied, looking into his eyes. That beautiful shade of lilac she never thought she'd see again. That velvety voice she thought she'd never hear. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Uryu almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. As soon as they all had stepped out from the staircase they were all surrounded by armed guards. And the guards were pointing their weapons at <em>them<em>. But what he could believe was seeing Reginald, Mary and Colette standing before them.

"Do I even need to ask what the meaning of all this is?" The prince said, not even trying to hide his contempt.

"Probably not but I'll tell you anyway. You, Prince Uryu Ishida and Princess Naoko Ishida, are under arrest. You are charged with sacrilege behavior and are found unfit to rule. You will both therefore be executed along with any and all accomplices," Reginald stated proudly.

Naoko's eyes darted to Colette but the blue eyed read head remained stoic and still. The phrase _'you traitorous bitch! How could you?'_ tried to claw out of Naoko's throat. But she swallowed it down and tightened her hold on Yumichika.

Uryu gently nudged Nemu to stand behind him. The prince knew they wouldn't be able to fight their way out or deny the claims. Associating with Soul Reapers was considered sacrilegious by other Quincies. So he opted for a different approach.

"I take it you're the type of man who likes to make deals, right Labelle?" The prince asked.

Reginald perked a perfectly plucked blonde brow, "Go on."

"I challenge you to a Königskrone und des Todes der Pfeil."

Colette's eyes widened a little. She certainly hadn't expected him to call such a challenge. The guards lowered their weapons a little and murmured amongst each other. Reginald looked uninterestedly at his cousin for an explanation. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It means 'King's Crown and Death's Arrow'. It's basically a fight to the death."

The others gasped and looked at Uryu as if he'd gone completely mad. The prince stood his ground and stared the cocky bastard known as Reginald down.

"That's right. We fight until the other is either dead or too injured to continue. If you win you get everything I have. My title, the power that comes with it, and everything else," Uryu explained.

"Tempting. But what if _you_, by some marginal chance, win?" The French man asked.

"The same applies to you. If I win then I get everything under your name. That includes titles, inheritances and whatever else you have." Uryu held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Reginald eyed the outstretched hand before a cocky smirk extended across his lips. He tightly gripped Uryu's hand and gave it a harsh shake.

"You have a deal. Shall we saw twenty minutes and outside?" The prince inclined his head in agreement. "But first..."

The debonair blonde snapped his fingers and two guards seized Nemu and Yumichika.

"Hey!" Naoko barked.

Uryu snarled at Reginald, "What the hell are you doing? !"

"Just a little incentive for you, to make sure you don't try and cheat or run away," he replied casually.

_As if I would ever do something so cowardly and pathetic._ The prince tightly clenched his hands and jaw. "If you do anything to them I swear—"

"Oh don't worry I won't lay another hand on your precious Soul Reapers. I'll have them waiting outside for us to watch the match. Until then, dear prince." Reginald and Mary departed and the guards dispersed back to wherever they had come from.

Colette blinked at her cousin's retreating form and then at Uryu. She said only one thing before leaving as well.

"You are one crazy bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>*Done. Did you guys like it? <strong>

**This is the start of the climax of the story, so more epicness to come. I love the amount of comments I'm getting so please keep it up. Tell me what you thought of this jam-packed chapter in your review. Have a happy (early) Thanksgiving.***


	52. King's Crown and Death's Arrow

Chapter 51: King's Crown and Death's Arrow

***I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving. The food was good and the pumpkin pie was delicious. I have a quick word I want to say about the recent manga chapter. We finally got to find out what Hikifune looked like (I always pictured her looking like Unohana or Miyako) and all I got to say is... DAMN! That is a lot of woman. **

**Dark-heika, there are times when I think Kisuke has (maybe still) pulled more strings then Aizen. The main question (if what you hypothesize is true) is why? Why do all this? What is the point? Colette is going to make her cousin suffer a fate worse than death! Just wait and you'll see what it's about, I'm thinking it'll come out either around Christmas or New Year's. **

**SasuTenLuvr, don't worry too much about the outcome of the fight but only what's going to happen during it. ;)**

**Metsfan101, I'm glad you thought I kept Uryu in character. Keeping canon characters in character is always a worry and challenge for us writers. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin but plenty of OCs.***

* * *

><p>"Are you insane? !" Naoko barked once everyone had left. "Are you honestly going to fight and, hopefully, kill this bastard? !"<p>

Uryu calmly ignored his sister and spoke to Zola and Min, "I want you two to stay with Nemu and Yumichika. If it looks like any sort of harm is going to come to them I want you both to intervene. Try and keep them safe as best you can."

"I knew this was going to be a trap," Zola muttered.

"You can say 'I told you so' all you want to us later," Uryu compromised.

The girls left to carry out their orders, leaving the siblings alone.

"Please tell me you have some well thought out plan concocted by now," Naoko pleaded.

The prince adjusted his glasses, "Of course I do. Fight him and win."

His sister stared at him dumbfounded, "Don't tell me you're starting to take leafs out of Ichigo's book because that sounds exactly like something he'd do."

He scoffed, "Of course not. But I want to make this bastard suffer in every way possible. This match is personal."

Naoko could tell that those words held more then what was meant. Reginald had done more than just _physically _abuse Nemu. _If Brother doesn't kill him, I call second dibs._

* * *

><p>The half hour before the match went by faster than anyone expected. Naoko and Uryu strode out together to the makeshift arena that had been hastily set up. There were a dozen stout wood posts evenly spaced out to form a rectangle. It was an unusually cool August afternoon even with sun shining and no clouds or wind.<p>

Reginald stood in the center looking cocky and so self assured that he reminded them of Aizen. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt with red and gold roses embroidered on the front.

"I thought Quincies weren't supposed to wear black," Naoko muttered to her brother.

"I guess he thinks he's an exception," Uryu replied.

The prince on the other hand was dressed in white and blue in a fashion similar to what he wore in Hueco Mundo. He stepped inside the makeshift arena. Uryu and Reginald stood a good ten feet apart facing one another.

"Ready to die?" Reginald called out.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Uryu hissed.

"Hey, don't get all mad at me just because that little bitch of yours wanted to bed a better man then you," The blonde mocked.

In a flash of anger Uryu summoned his bow and fired an arrow at his opponent. Reginald merely sidestepped, that cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

"Prince Uryu!" An elderly man shouted.

He was portly and finely dressed. He was vaguely familiar to the siblings, if they had to guess he was probably one of the elders. As long as Reginald and Colette's grandfather, Philip Martin, wasn't judging the match the siblings could relax a little.

Uryu regained his composure and let his bow dissipate, "My apologies. I didn't mean for myself to get carried away like that."

"I was not aware that your brother could get that angry," Zola said to Naoko.

"You'd be surprised at what he's like when his ire is provoked," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nemu knew Naoko was right. She had heard what Reginald had said and judging by how Uryu reacted...

She gulped.

He knew. He knew what she did and with who. Hopefully Uryu would give her a chance to explain and would forgive her. A sizeable part of her knew he would but another part, the part that was still healing from her 'father's' past abuse, worried that he wouldn't.

Five Quincy girls, two injured Soul Reapers, two guards and an elder stood on the sidelines as the only spectators. Nemu and Yumichika were on their knees, hands tied behind their backs and with a guard on either side. Naoko kept her head facing the arena but she looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

They looked even worse for wear when put in the sunlight. The clear lighting highlighted each cut, bruise and patch of fresh and dried blood on them. Their uniforms looked tattered and torn beyond repair. Between the two of them Yumichika looked worse than Nemu but Naoko wasn't sure if she was before she ate the flower or if she always had.

_Yumichika..._ He was clearly forcing himself to sit upright and stay alert. His pride wouldn't allow him to slouch or look as though his wounds were taking their toll on him when they clearly were. He really was proud as a peacock.

Naoko forced herself to resist the desire to go to him. To wrap her arms around him, clean and dress his wounds and to... she clenched her jaw and looked away.

The elder man stepped forward and raised his arms, "Gentleman, we gather here today for a Königskrone und des Todes der Pfeil. A challenge of power that can only be won by the death or incapacitation of the other. Before we begin to you gentlemen of your own freewill accept this challenge and what follows should you win or lose?"

"I do," both Uryu and Reginald said in unison.

"Then let the match begin!" The portly man said with a flourish of his arms.

"What are they allowed to do to each other or not allowed?" Naoko murmured aloud.

"It's a fight to the death. Kill your opponent before he kills you," Colette answered automatically.

"By any means necessary?"

"There is an unspoken rule about keeping the match clean but because it's unspoken Reginald won't pay much heed to it." The Frenchwoman replied, recalling her cousin's penchant to cheat.

"I thought as much," the Quincy princess said with worry.

As soon as they were given the green light the two men instantly formed their bows and began shooting at each other. Uryu was proving to be very nimble and quick on his feet which Reginald found frustrating and irksome. _The damn four-eyed bastard won't stay still! _Reginald mentally growled. _Well then I'll have to make him stay still_.

When Uryu's foot touched the ground again Reginald fired an arrow... and it hit its target. Uryu fell on his backside but before the blonde could fire another, the prince jumped to his feet and away. But doing so sent pain shooting up his leg and caused him to tumble to the ground.

He looked to see his shoe scorched and he could feel his foot throbbing and warm blood collecting in his shoe. Uryu glared at Reginald and forced himself back up on his feet, he tried to keep most of his weight off his left foot though.

"So is that an example of 'by any means necessary'?" Naoko asked tersely.

"Yes. Now if he had aimed at the family jewels then that would be taking things to far," Colette replied simply.

Naoko cringed in sympathy at the thought of anyone being shot _there_.

"You should be more careful where you step, dear Prince," Reginald taunted. "You could get hurt!"

Reginald fired an arrow and it sent Uryu skidding and tumbling to the other end of the arena. Seeing his opponent laid still the cocky Frenchman rested his bow on his shoulder.

"Game. Set. Match."

"I wouldn't say that quite yet."

Reginald and the others looked in shock as Uryu slowly pushed himself up back onto his feet. He brushed some dust off his shoulders and looked at the slowly bleeding gash on his right shoulder, courtesy of Reginald's arrow. Said man looked at him with eyes wide with disbelief. Uryu had may as well stood up after being shot in the chest with the way people were looking at him.

Reginald stuttered, "H-How can you still stand? I-I shot you!"

"Actually you just grazed my shoulder and while it does sting it isn't fatal," the prince explained uninterestedly. It was his turn to smirk at the still gaping Reginald. "What? Did you really think something as minor as this would bring me down? Please. I've fought against Soul Reaper captains."

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Erhard Wilter flashed through his mind. _

"I've been up against insane Arrancar."

_He, Renji and Naoko squaring off against Szayel Apporro Granz. _

"I've fought in a damn war, for Heaven's sake!"

_Shooting down Hollow after Hollow alongside his friends in the silver white desert_ _with the fake sun and inverse crescent moon._

"If you think a pitiful arrow like that is going to fell me, then think again!"

Reginald felt rage overtake his disbelief, "Pitiful? You dare call anything about me pitiful? I'll show you! I'm the one who deserve to be king!"

Before Uryu could summon his bow again Reginald had already fired another bolt. He felt it hit his arm and force caused him lose balance and fall on his stomach. Uryu couldn't feel anything at first in his right arm; he could barely move his fingers.

_Don't tell me I lost my arm again_, he mentally prayed.

His blue eyes slid to his right arm and nearly gagged. Losing his arm probably would've been better.

The arrow had basically split his arm in half. It tore between his middle finger and almost to his elbow. The only things holding the limb together were tendons, sinew and some stubborn chunks of flesh and muscle. Through the blood and torn skin he could see white bone glistening. He tried to move fingers but could only get his thumb and pinky to twitch but the rest of his fingers were shot. Blood was streaming from his arm and pooling rapidly underneath.

Uryu forced himself to breath calmly and quell his gripping panic and nausea. _Calm down, focus. You used ransotengi once, you can do it again_.

The prince succeeded in calming his inner turmoil and focused on gathering strings of reishi and wrapping them around his arm. It hurt having his torn skin and muscle forcibly pushed together and bound but he swallowed the pain and forced himself to ignore it.

Reginald and the spectators were watching in wonder at what the prince was doing. It looked as though nothing could ever keep this young man down. Nothing could keep him from finishing his fight.

"Impressive," Colette murmured.

Naoko nodded and smiled a small proud smile. _You can do this big Brother. You've fought through worse battles_.

Nemu felt relief and admiration flooding her heart. He truly refused to give up. She knew most of it was his pride and the rest was his chivalric feeling of keeping Reginald off the throne. That was what she respected and loved about him. His inability to let something unjust comes to pass.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Reginald chuckled darkly.

He fired another arrow but Uryu dodged and sent one of his Reginald's way. The blonde dodged and disappeared for a second before repapering behind Uryu. The arrogant blonde fired another arrow but Uryu dodged again and skidded back a couple of feet. The two were in the same positions as to where they had started.

"No, I don't. If I start something I plan to finish it," Uryu replied calmly.

"How very noble of you," the other man said with fake sincerity.

"Pity that can't ever be applied to you," the prince retorted.

"Not that I really care. I find _being_ a noble is much more fun than _acting_ noble." Reginald's eyes looked over the prince's shoulder. He caught sight of the kneeling wounded Soul Reaper woman and smirked.

He lifted his bow and was about to fire. But before Uryu decided to jump away he noticed where Reginald's eyes were looking. They weren't looking _at_ him, but _past_ him at...

_No... You bastard you wouldn't dare...! _He thought with horror.

Reginald let loose his arrow but Uryu stopped it... with his bare hands.

He couldn't have stopped it completely; the arrow buried itself about an inch into his left shoulder. His pale hands were slowly being burnt as he tightly gripped the projectile. Uryu yanked the arrow out and broke it. If he hated Reginald earlier now... well there may not be a word to accurately describe the level of loathing he was feeling.

"I-Isn't there a rule against shooting at spectators?" Zola asked feeling a little appalled.

"The arrow didn't leave the boundary line and so that shot will not be contested," Henry Porter said primly.

"But he was clearly aiming at Nemu!" Naoko barked.

"As if it would matter," the portly old man sniffed.

The princess could only gape at his lack of concern. But she should've expected that since Reginald was aiming at a Soul Reaper and not a Quincy.

The Quincy prince quickly pulled out his bow and shot Reginald in the leg causing him to fall to one knee. With a quick burst of speed Uryu closed the distance between them and grabbed a fistful of the front of Reginald's shirt. He yanked him up so they were nose to nose. The Frenchman felt all feelings of arrogance leave him when he looked into the prince's seething dark blue almost black eyes.

"How _dare_ you try and kill the woman I love. I should end your worthless life now," Uryu darkly hissed.

"Th-Then why don't you?" Reginald challenged though his voice was shaking.

Uryu was about to but... he looked out of the edge of his vision and saw Nemu looking at him. She looked shocked, worried and... fearful? That gave the prince pause and he reflected on what he was truly doing. As much as he wanted to kill Reginald, as much as he was justified, he couldn't. If he did, Uryu knew he would be no better than the Soul Reapers who had killed his people.

So instead he opted for a second option.

He eased back from the cowering blonde, "I'm not going to kill you."

Reginald looked hopeful but Uryu tightened his hold on him, "I've got something _much_ worse in mind."

The prince brought his right hand up and it slowly began to be coated with reishi. "You said that I should've been doing something more worthwhile my time then reading. But I've actually learned quite a few new techniques _because _of what I've read.

"When I first read about this technique I thought it was unspeakably cruel and that I wouldn't wish it on anyone else. Mostly because I went through something similar so I know firsthand how painful and debilitating it feels. But I think it'll work just fine for you."

Uryu jammed his reishi covered hand into Reginald's chest and slowly removed said hand. When he did he was holding a medium sized orb-like shape swirling in his palm and his hand hadn't made any sort of hole in Reginald's chest. He tightly wrapped his fingers around the little sphere, crushing it to dust.

The prince opened his hand and let the glittering particles fall to the ground.

"Wh—What... did you just do?" Reginald asked as Uryu released him.

"Simple. I stripped you of your Quincy powers and destroyed them. The best part is, as far as anyone knows, this method makes having your powers restored impossible. You are no longer a Quincy but a mere human with no power and now no titles or money.

"I think it's sufficed to say that you cannot continue in this match and I win. Good day to you, Reginald Labelle."

With that said Uryu Ishida turned swiftly around and walked to the spectators.

Reginald would not take that lying down. The bastard had to be lying! He tried to form his bow but couldn't. Nothing would come. The feel of being able to gather reishi into his hand and coursing through his veins was gone. The prince really had done it. He really had taken away and destroyed his powers.

But at least he still had one thing over the prince and his whelp of a sister.

The desperate blonde started to chuckle and then cackle. Uryu whipped around and looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"At least I have one consolation prize... the execution of you and your sister!"

"Actually cousin that isn't quite right." Colette calmly strode into the arena and between the prince and her cousin. "The votes that had been collected, they were in a plain black folder right?"

"Yes, so?" Her cousin impatiently sneered.

"You mean the black folder that happened to find its way into the _lit_ fireplace?" The knowing smirk conveyed the hidden meaning behind her words.

Reginald's blue eyes went wide with horror and disbelief. "Y-You... you didn't..."

Her smirk turned deadly and cold, "Oh, but I did."

Uryu gave Colette a quizzical look, "Votes?"

She waved him off, "I'll explain later, now go to your woman. The poor dear was fretting over you during the whole fight."

"Show's over people. You two!" Naoko barked at the two guards who jumped at the sharp crack of her voice. "Get away from them now! Go back to wherever it was you were before and don't let me catch you around them again or I'll do to you both what my brother just did to that poor bastard!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The guards replied and hightailed away from her.

Mary took this time to try and sneak away but failed.

Zola tightly seized her arm, "And where do you think you're going? You still need to face your punishment for your hand in all this."

The brunette American gulped as she was lead away by Zola and Min.

"Put her in an out of the way room for now," Naoko called after them. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "We're defiantly going to need Captain Robbinsdale's help with you three."

* * *

><p><strong>*The worst may seem to be over but it isn't. We still have more to do... as always. ^w^ <strong>

***Kon runs by wearing a turkey costume, terrified. Gin walks in wearing a pilgrim's outfit and carrying a musket.* **

**Gin: Shh, be very, very quiet. I'm hunting turkey. *then walks away* **

**Riiight, about Uryu being able to take Reginald's powers away. I figured if Quincies have devised methods to have them restored why not taken away too? I know some of you are going to be pissed Uryu didn't kill him—**

**Ayame: Damn right.**

—**but think about it. Is Uryu really the type of person to kill someone? Okay I guess it depends on the person but we all know he prefers to incapacitate his enemies. Plus this is a more fitting punishment for him and you'll see why later. **

**So please review and tell me what you thought of the fight and the way the characters reacted and all that good stuff.* **


	53. Let the Heart Heal

Chapter 52: Let the Heart Heal

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN HAZORDUS AMOUNTS OF ROMANTIC FLUFF. READ WITH CAUTION, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Me: Gin was that warning necessary? **

**Gin: Of course, have you seen what happens to some people when they read that level of fluff? **

**Me: Give me some credit this chapter isn't **_**completely**_** fluffy. You know I can't do 100 percent fluff and that there must be a plot or point to the chapter. **

***Gin shrugs* Better safe the sorry. **

**Me: Speaking of that I need to hire some sitters because I'm going out of town again. And I will not have a repeat of the last two times I went out of town. **

**Seirin: When are you leaving?**

**Me: Tomorrow. **

**Everyone: Tomorrow? ! **

**Me: Yeah and I won't be back until late Thursday night. So I have no idea if or when the next chapter will get done. I might end up posting two chapters Dec. 14****th****. But... we'll see what happens. **

**Some songs I listened to while writing this (and I recommend you listen to while reading this):**

**Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo**

**Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**

**I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

**Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias**

**Shake It Out by Florence and The Machine**

**Jar of Hearts and A Thousand Years both by Christina Perri **

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just lots of OCs.***

* * *

><p>"Alright young man I want you lie on that bed sewing a split limb back together is not going to be easy." Captain Robbinsdale ordered Uryu. He turned to his lieutenant next, "Amanda, I'm sure you can attend to both Miss Kurotsuchi and Mr. Ayasegawa."<p>

It hadn't taken the medical captain and his Lolita dressed lieutenant to arrive after Naoko had called. Once he had arrived he ushered everyone inside. They were milling between Uryu's bedroom and the hallway. Zola and Min were busy guarding Mary and Colette was still with Reginald.

Naoko didn't give a damn about whatever they may be doing. All she carried about was her friends and brother getting the medical help they needed.

"Captain Robbinsdale I can take care of Yumichika," Naoko volunteered.

The bespectacled Englishman blinked and studied her for a few moments. He then turned to his black bag and pulled out a few rolls of gauze, creams and a packet of dried beads. He handed her the items.

"If you're sure about it then very well. Follow the instructions on the packet and I trust you know how to dry and bind injuries?" The princess nodded. "If you need any help do not hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry I won't," Naoko assured him as she gently ushered Yumichika into his room and then bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Deposit contents into warm water and wait for fizzing to subside and bubbles to appear. Keep patient submerged for 20-30 minutes. Remove patient from bath and gently dry and bind wounds." Naoko read aloud, "Seems simple enough."<p>

She twisted the handle and water began pouring out of the silver faucet into the large marble bath.

"So what exactly is it supposed to do?" Yumichika asked. He was sitting on a chair by the sink, his legs and feet were killing him and he couldn't bear standing any longer.

"It's supposed to clean, disinfect, and help heal any and all wounds on the person in the bath. Pretty handy," the princess explained.

She shut the water off and poured the dried beads into the water. It immediately started to fizzle and Naoko turned her attention to Yumichika. He looked nothing short of awful, covered in dirt, grim and blood. His uniform torn, patches of discolored skin could be seen. And yet... his natural beauty still showed through.

"Would you rather have you're uniform removed or do you want to hop in the bath fully clothed?" She asked. Part of her hoped he would agree to the former and those prayers were answered.

"Personally I'd prefer not to bathe with this dirtied and torn uniform," he replied. Right now he cared very little about propriety and just wanted to get in the bath and wash all this grim and blood off.

Naoko tried to hide her blush and nodded mutely. She knelt down and gently slipped his sandals and socks off. When she did she noticed how swollen and discolored his ankles were, a sure sign they were both sprained. Naoko swallowed the rising anger at Reginald and Mary for doing this to him.

The princess straightened up on her knees and was about to take off his collar but noticed it was gone and so was his sleeve.

"I'm so used to seeing you with the collar and sleeve that I didn't really realize you weren't wearing it until now," Naoko said with a soft forced laugh.

She then noticed something. The princess touched his hair and gently combed through the locks until she got to the ends.

"What is it?" Yumichika asked. Normally he did not like _anyone_ touching his hair but he couldn't bring himself to feel a twinge of anger at her.

"Your hair is longer."

He blinked at her and noticed she was right. His hair was just over two inches past his chin.

He smiled, "It's been a while since I've had it cut so of course it's going to get longer."

"You should leave it a little long; it looks very nice on you," Naoko said before returning to her task.

When she moved the sleeve on his right arm she was greeted with the sight of a long, wide scar.

"Did they do this to you?" She asked, almost accusingly.

"No, that... that is a very old scar. It's what happens when you don't pay attention. I was fighting against a Hollow and its claw came out of nowhere, it dug into my arm and threw me aside. I blacked out and woke up in the Fourth Division with a mild concussion, fractured ribs and my arm in a thick cast. Even with Unohana's healing there was still a scar left over," Yumichika recalled.

Naoko blinked. No wonder he wore that sleeve. And here she thought it was for some twisted fashion reason like everyone else. When it came to Yumichika still waters really did run deep.

She stood and when trying to remove the top half of his uniform she realized the back was stuck to his skin, dried coagulated blood acting like a painful adhesive.

"I'll need to dampen your back in order to get the fabric off," she explained when she reached for a wash cloth to run under the sink. "I'll be gentle, promise."

Yumichika leaned his front against the marble counter while Naoko gently and slowly pressed the damp cloth against his back. The warm water was slowly reawakening old wounds but not enough to make him make a sound. As Naoko cleaned away the blood and dirt his wounds didn't look all that bad, after a few dabs she was able to pull away the material. But she wished she hadn't.

Saying that the wound underneath looked bad would be an understatement.

Yumichika looked over his shoulder, "Naoko? What's wrong?"

"Th-They... branded you..." She whispered.

The Soul Reaper realized what she was talking about and smiled ruefully. "That was Reginald's doing."

Naoko stared at the hideous pentacle shaped burn. The burnt skin was a dark purplish red and the surrounding skin was a lighter red. It was hard to tell if it was infected or not. Nausea and disgust rolled around in her stomach and threatened to crawl up her throat. If she thought about it... it was a little ironic in a dark twisted way.

A Soul Reaper branded with a Quincy symbol.

She almost felt like laughing at the absurdity. But instead of that she felt guilt... shame... and remorse. If she hadn't tried to send him away, if she had taken the risk and kept him here...

_If only I had done this..._

_If only I had done that..._

_If only I had kept him by my side..._

Naoko unconsciously squeezed the washcloth still in her hand. _Why in the hell didn't you kill him big Brother? ! Why? !_ She swallowed the rage and set the washcloth on the counter.

"Let's... Let's get you in the bath," she murmured. Naoko gently helped him out of uniform and quickly averted her eyes when the bottom half of his uniform came off.

Yumichika chuckled when Naoko kept her eyes glued to the ceiling as she helped him stand up and hobble to the bathtub. "What's wrong Naoko? I thought you knew about male _and _female anatomy."

"There is a difference between seeing the male anatomy in a textbook and seeing it in real life," she hissed, her cheeks bright red. "Now just get in the water already!"

He chuckled again and slowly slid in the water. It was warm and it sent prickles of pain all over. His legs twitched uncontrollably for a few minutes, his muscles and nerves refusing to relax. Naoko gently held his shoulders until his limbs calmed down. She slowly lifted her hands off his shoulders.

"Better?"

Yumichika sighed slid a little deeper into the water, "Much better."

Naoko felt a little relief at seeing him comfortable. She grabbed a small towel, rolled it up and draped it around his neck to increase his comfort.

"You soak and I'll get you a fresh change of clothes and some more bandages," Naoko said as she rose and walked out the bathroom.

Yumichika lay in the tub and relished the feel of the warm comforting water. It was nothing short of heavenly aside from the pain that was arising from his wounds.

'_So? Are you going to tell her?_' Rui'iro Kujaku asked.

'_Tell her wha—? Oh, I remember. How'd you know about that?_'

'_I'm a part of your soul and I know what is in your heart. I've known you for years and decades and I've never sensed this kind of love in your heart for another person. It's not friendship or familial, it's real hardcore love. So are you going to tell when she comes back?_'

'_I don't think confessing my feelings in a bathroom, no matter how nice it is, is romantic. If I'm going to bear my heart out I'd like to do it when it feels right_.' Yumichika countered.

The sword spirit shrugged, '_Just do it soon before you lose your nerve_.'

* * *

><p>Naoko returned with folded clothes in one arm and a stack of towels and bandages in the other. Yumichika squeezed water out of his hair after rinsing it. He had to wash his hair twice to get all the dirt and grease out and boy did it feel good.<p>

"I think you've been in there long enough. Let's get you out before you start to prune permanently," she said while handing him a towel.

After getting out Naoko ordered him to sit on a cushioned stool so she could dry and wrap his wounds. She dried his legs and arms first and then wrapped both his ankles with elastic compression wrappings.

"Too tight?"

Yumichika shook his head, "No, it's fine. You're very good at that."

"Thanks," she muttered distractedly.

Something was off. "Naoko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said curtly before rising up.

The princess grabbed a soft towel and started to gently pat his back dry. After being washed the cuts didn't look nearly as bad but the same couldn't be said for the brand wound. In fact it looked even worse like the dirt and dried blood had been covering up the worst of it.

Her pale trembling fingers hovered above the wound. _I did this. This is my fault. I'm to blame_.

"Naoko," Yumichika said firmly. Something was off with her and he wasn't going to wait this time for her to tell him.

She didn't respond so Yumichika did. He gripped her arm and dragged her away from behind him to his side. The girl kept her head stubbornly turned away, avoiding eye contact.

He then said gently, "Naoko please look at me."

She sighed reluctantly and did as told. The princess couldn't help but feel something warm stir in her heart at the sight of his face, the look of concern in his eyes.

_This is no time to be getting besotted! You're the one who caused harm to this handsome, kind, strong man. You don't deserve any attention he gives you... just like you didn't deserve James and his affections! Remember James? The guy who died for you? _

"Now please tell me what is bothering you."

"You want to know what is bothering me? You getting hurt because of me. Why do you think I tried to send you back home? I was trying to prevent this," she gestured to the wounds on his toned body, "from happening! You got hurt because of _me_! It's _my_ fault!

"It was because of _my_ ignorant, short-sighted naivety that you got hurt! If I hadn't tried to send you home—" She could feel tears balancing precariously in her eyes.

"Naoko."

"If I hadn't tried to push you away—"

"Naoko."

"If I hadn't—"

"Naoko, stop!" Yumichika finally interrupted.

He had stood up at that moment and took hold of her wrists. When he did Naoko stopped her loud ranting and lowered her head shamefully, her long hair curtaining her face.

Her hands were close enough that if she uncurled her fists she could lay her hands on his strapping chest. Who knew there was such a well toned body hidden under that baggy uniform of his?

_I curse my teenage hormones_, she said flatly in her mind.

Yumichika slowly removed one hand from her wrist and cupped the side of her face. He guided her head up and eventually her gaze. The raw emotion was clear and evident in her deep sapphire eyes. She was hurting. She had _been_ hurting. It wasn't until now, when all her barriers had been unconsciously dropped could he see her pain clearly.

"Naoko, none of this is your fault. You did not hurt me. You did not inflict this pain on me." He said this gently but firmly. Carefully annunciating each word so she could hear it clearly and there would be no chance of miscommunication.

"I know that you wanted to protect me and for that I am honored and grateful. But you don't need to protect me from everything all the time. I can fight, have you forgotten what Division I'm in?" The last part he said with a slight tease before switching back to being sincere.

"I remember you saying that if we are ever going to fight against someone you want to do so with us standing side by side not one fighting for the other. Stop taking all these battles on your own and bearing the burden for everyone. You don't have to be strong all the time, you can lower your guard and let me do some of the fighting."

Naoko didn't respond but freed her other wrist and delicately wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers barely touching the edge of the burn on his back. She rested her chin on his thin shoulder and carefully pressed her body against him. After a few seconds Yumichika wrapped his arms around her too.

She didn't know what to say or even what to feel. The princess certainly hadn't expected him to say all that and he had meant all of it too, that she could tell. _Do I... Do I even deserve his kindness and affection? I still remember James but... would he have wanted me to continue on like this? Blaming myself and not letting myself get over his death and allow myself to love again? _

Naoko leaned back out of the embrace to look at him. Those soft finely carved features, stunning lilac eyes and understanding, patient smile. She could feel something warm and ancient stirring in her heart. A timeless connection that had been broken was now restored.

It was at that moment that the towel wrapped around his waist fell to the ground.

Naoko's face instantly turned red and she slapped her hand over her eyes.

"G—Get dressed already and we can talk about this!" She spluttered.

Yumichika chuckled and shook his head, "So innocent."

* * *

><p>The princess finished wrapping the Soul Reaper's wounds and getting him into a fresh change of clothes. A white buttoned cotton shirt, long tan pants fit nicely on him and Naoko had to admit looked nice on him too. She walked beside him lending herself for support. Even with both his ankles wrapped Yumichika could only manage a slight hobbling walk. He had one arm draped over Naoko's shoulders and she had her arm hooked around his waist.<p>

When they made it to the bed Naoko helped him sit down. She seized his legs and propped his feet up on a small stack of pillows while he made the rest of himself comfortable. The princess then grabbed a thin blanket and draped it over his legs and waist.

"There. Need anything else?" She asked.

"You're quite good at this, taking care of someone who's injured," the Soul Reaper admired.

Naoko smiled shyly, "I learned from watching my grandmother. So you can say I learned from the best. If you don't need anything I'll go and see how the others are doing."

The princess rose to leave when Yumichika remembered. If now was a good a time as any to confess. Naoko had just gotten something off her chest and looked better. _Strike while the iron is hot, or so the saying goes_.

"Naoko, wait." He removed the blanket and swung his feet off the edge of the bed. Naoko turned and was about to admonish him for getting out of bed when she stopped.

The way he stood in front of her with the sunlight streaming from the window, illuminating him from behind. He looked impossibly beautiful right then. Naoko walked away from the door and back to him in a few short strides.

Yumichika could feel his heart beating hard but at the same time he couldn't. It felt like what he was about to do, about to say, was meant to happen. It was like he was meant to say this to Naoko and her alone. His confession was meant for her ears and heart only.

When she was a breath apart from him he gently set his hands on her arms. He could feel the hint of muscle developed in her arms, they weren't just thin sticks like the arms of most girls. Naoko's strength could be physically felt. She looked at him, her dark blue eyes connecting with his light lilac eyes.

_Focus! Remember what you promised you were going to say? Now is the time to say it_, Kujaku pressed.

"Naoko, ever since I met you there have been very few moments in which you weren't in my thoughts or my heart. I have lived for over a hundred and seventy years and I have never felt like this about anyone before. I have never felt the warmth your smile, your voice, even your presence brings to me before.

"I know this is something you probably don't think you're ready to hear yet. But I want to say it. I want to make my feelings for you clear, so please listen. Even if you don't think you're ready I know I am and I will wait for as long as it takes until you feel ready to say it to me."

_Now or never.  
><em>

"Naoko, I love you."

A stunned apprehensive silence followed the confession. That was something Naoko clearly had not expected him to say. Yumichika waited and carefully studied her face. He was waiting for her reaction and so far she wasn't giving him one. The Soul Reaper didn't know if that was good or bad.

The princess of course felt stunned and her mind went blank but coherent thought slowly returned. She at least knew she didn't feel panicky or angry or upset. But she didn't know what she _did_ feel. Slowly that warmth swelled and rolled around in her heart and desire almost took over. But ravaging his mouth with hers even in private wouldn't be befitting for a princess.

_Oh screw it_.

Naoko pressed her lips to his quickly but didn't pull away at first. Yumichika snapped out of his shock and returned the kiss. His hands fell from her arms and to her waist while hers rose up to grasp his shoulders and then slid to grasp the back of his neck. The warmth, now a fire, that had been welling up in her heart was streaming into her limbs. It made her head sway, skin burn and her heart burst.

The need for oxygen growing unbearable the two parted, panting. Now it was Yumichika's turn to be floored by the unexpectedness of the other. He had expected Naoko to hit him or become cross with him not... not kiss him. It was like someone had poured pure fire into him. His senses were fuzzy and cataleptic yet clear and hyperaware at the same time. It was like something long dormant had been awoken in him.

This went past love. This was something deeper, more intense, more... binding.

The look in Naoko's eyes told him that she felt the same thing. It was frightening but exhilarating too. Something in their souls bound them together. Naoko was the first to speak.

"Well that was... unexpected. I—uh feel honored that you feel that way about me but..." She grasped from the right words to convey her feelings. "I know I feel something for you and... I would like a few moments to... to figure all this out."

Yumichika smiled at her with patience and understanding. He hadn't expected her to say 'I love you' to him right away. Those three words were still difficult for her to say and he knew it would be a while. But that was fine with him. He had been waiting for someone like her for decades; he could wait a little longer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Empathic connection is an understanding of the heart in which we see the beauty in the other person, the divine energy in the other person, the life that's alive in them<em>." ~~Marshall Rosenberg

* * *

><p><strong>*I swear I didn't mean for this chapter to be solely on Naoko and Yumichika fluff. I was planning on sticking Nemu and Uryu fluff in there too but... I'll put some fluff between those two in the next chapter, I promise. <strong>

**In some parts of the story I wasn't able to go in depth of the characters feelings in some scenes, even though I really wanted to, because of the length. In this chapter I did not want to cut things out or hold back. This was a pivotal moment for Naoko and Yumichika and whatever future relationship they may have together. **

**I hope the chapter wasn't cheesy or cliché. I read over a lot of well-written romantic fanfics and reread some romance novels for ideas on how to do this chapter justice. **

**Please let me know what you think, tell me what you liked or what could've used some work.***


	54. It Isn't Over

Chapter 53: It Isn't Over

***Hey, look at that I was able to finish this chapter and post it on time. ^. ^ I enjoyed my trip and it feels so good to be home again. How—**

***Gin is standing atop a moving small herd of albino squirrels while wearing a Napoleon hat* Onward my minions! **

**As I was saying how many of you were pissed that Naoko didn't say 'I love you' back to Yumichika? Cut her some slack, she's just starting to get over James's death and realizing that maybe loving someone won't result in them dying immediately. **

**Dark-heika, I didn't know adorable came in six hundred flavors. ^/^ I've got some fluff planned for the others but not for a while. **

**SasuTenLuvr, good romance can't be rushed. You must ease into it, build it up and make it more meaningful for when it happens. Okay, so maybe it wasn't straight up fluff but it was an entire chapter on romance alone. Naoko a tsundere? Hmmm... now that I think about it... she totally is! And that was completely unintentional. :D **

**For those of you who don't know what a tsundere is, it's a character (girl or boy) that acts tough to cover up a kind heart (or vice versa). Tsunderes are strong-willed, independent and determined to do everything right. They have great difficulty when it comes to handling romantic relationships. They tend to blush a lot and cover up their weakness with aggression. **

**Sounds a lot like Naoko doesn't it? ;D**

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, only a lot of OCs***

* * *

><p>Nemu slid a little deeper into the steaming water as Amanda Charbonneau was busy washing Nemu's long black hair. The water felt lovely on her skin and she could feel herself getting cleaner and feeling better but she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. Her mind was worrying over Uryu; he was in the bedroom having his arm sewn back together and other wounds healed.<p>

She knew he was in good hands, that wasn't what was worrying her. It was what he knew that she did with Reginald. She had done to buy Uryu some time, to help him but even so, would he see it that way? Would he forgive her? In her heart she knew he would but it only took a small amount of doubt to dash all that away.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle Kurotsuchi? You seem bothered," Amanda softly probed.

She grabbed a bowel and poured the water it was holding over Nemu's long locks, washing out the last of the shampoo suds. The French lieutenant then grabbed a bottle of conditioner and worked that in next.

"It's nothing. I was just... thinking," Nemu responded.

"Does it involve the prince?" The Lolita clad woman asked.

"Perhaps."

"I will take that as a yes. Care to tell me about it?" Her long fingers were now combing her patient's long hair looking for anymore snarls or missed spots of shampoo.

Before Nemu could stop herself she started telling Amanda almost everything. There were some _details_ the normally quiet lieutenant left out but she could tell the other woman got the gist of what she was saying.

"I trust and love him I really do, so why do I feel like he won't forgive me or he'll hate me?" Nemu asked, she felt a little better after confessing what was wrong.

"Doubt is something you can never get rid of, only ignore. You just need to have faith and trust that he will let you explain everything and that he believe you which I think he will. You two have a strong deep bond and I don't think some meaningless incident will ruin that bond.

"You're both too precious to the other to risk losing each other," Amanda said sagely.

Nemu sat in the bathtub and let her words sink in and realized she was right. That made warmth and hope to cautiously bloom in her chest and push away the gnawing doubt. Amanda could see the improvement and smiled, proud of herself.

"Now let's get you out of the water and fluffed and buffed. I'm sure the prince could do with your company, having limbs sewn back together isn't the most please procedure to experience."

* * *

><p>Uryu was doing his best to remain still while the medical captain sitting at his bedside was tending to his arm. The captain had sewn the young man's arm up to his knuckles and was moving on to his fingers. A thin light pink scar was what remained of the ghastly wound.<p>

The prince's hand twitched again.

"Try and remain still, if you can please," Captain Robbinsdale said gently as he kept his focus on reattaching severed nerve endings.

"I've been trying," Uryu said trying to sound calm.

The whole business of reattaching nerves was irritating. Every time one was reconnected it felt like someone poked him with a white hot needle. The medical captain refused to give him any anesthetic for his arm because it would interfere with the nerves and such. Part of Uryu thought that maybe the man was just a little sadistic in denying him the anesthetic. At least he had healed and wrapped Uryu's shoulders and foot, which was propped up on a pillow now.

"And done," Robbinsdale said, leaning back and grabbing a roll of gauze. He started to wrap Uryu's arm, "Your wound will be tender and at risk of reopening, so I'd like to bind it for a short while."

After getting Uryu comfortable, Robbinsdale backed up some of his supplies, "Now if I ask nicely is there a chance that you will stay in bed and rest? You seem t have a penchant for getting hurt right after being healed."

"I can't make any solid promises Captain Robbinsdale but I can do my best," Uryu answered, feeling a little sheepish.

"I suppose that is better than nothing," the older man sighed.

The door to the bathroom opened and Nemu and Amanda walked out. Nemu was now dressed in a pearl colored sundress had her hair brushed out and hanging freely at her waist. The Soul Reaper captain and his lieutenant exchanged glances and Robbinsdale rose from his chair.

"Amanda, how about we check on Princess Naoko and Mr. Ayasegawa?" He asked though it sounded much more like a firm order.

The lieutenant blinked before suddenly grasping the unsaid meaning of her captain's suggestion, "Oui, Captain."

The pair left the Quincy prince and his lady alone. Uryu moved off the bed and slowly stood up. He didn't want to scare her or make her think she did something wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine and you?" She asked softly in return.

"Fine, we both know I've suffered worse," the prince tried to joke.

The awkwardness and tension in the air was tangible. Uryu knew he needed to handle this with tact because a slip up could result in irreparable damage. But he couldn't just let this go without talking about it and clearing the air.

"About Reginald can you... can you just tell me about it?" Uryu asked cautiously.

Nemu let out a slow breath and looked at him. He didn't look angry or accusing at all. His eyes and face were soft, concerned with just a hint of curiosity. He looked cute and unassuming though Nemu knew how formidable he could really be. But right now he looked like he just wanted answers and was willing to wait to get them.

She licked her lips, "He had said that if I... _satisfied_ him he would prevent you and Naoko from being executed but exiled instead."

She watched his reaction and he gave none. He still looked patient and calm, she continued. "I could tell that he wasn't lying about you and Naoko being in that kind of danger."

The lieutenant swallowed thickly, "I... I couldn't think of... any way to help without having to... to..."

It became harder to speak and her eyes filled with stinging salty tears. Shame and guilt at her actions with that man no matter how pure their intentions were sounded so awful when she said it out loud. It only took Uryu a few long strides to reach her and wrap his arms around her. Nemu couldn't help but cry; she clutched his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.

Uryu gently pulled her away and cupped the side of her face. His thumb gently brushed away the tears that slowly trickled down her cheek.

"No, don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. I should've stayed closer to you; I shouldn't have let whatever petty problems that came up keep me from you and I'm sorry."

Nemu couldn't but smile a little and look up at him, "The duties of a prince, the responsibilities he has to his people need to come before the needs of some Soul Reaper."

To that he replied, "You are not just_ some_ Soul Reaper. You are _my_ Soul Reaper. My beautiful, compassionate, ingenious Soul Reaper, who has saved me in every way imaginable."

Her tears had stopped and her heart felt light. Amanda was right, he did give her a chance to speak and he really listened. And she was also right about them being precious to each other.

The couple was about to lean in and kiss when an urgent knock on the door was heard.

"Prince Uryu! Prince Uryu, I need to speak with you! It is urgent!" An alarmed voice cried from behind the door.

The prince sighed and Nemu giggled, "Duty calls."

He pulled away and opened the door to reveal a slight servant with frightened eyes and panting. Uryu quirked a brow, silently asking what did the young man want that was so urgent.

"Your presence has been requested in a private office. Two members of the council have been found dead."

Uryu and Nemu both stiffened.

"Who?" Uryu dared to ask.

The servant looked at him as though he were regretting to be the one to tell them, "Seiichi Matsuro and Sophia O'Keefe."

* * *

><p>Naoko stood in the office she had been led to by the servant that had just been pounding at Yumichika's door. Mr. Matsuro and Ms. O'Keefe were dead. Their bodies had been found in the second floor of the building where the council meetings were normally held.<p>

They had been found on the floor, surrounded with blood and holding hands.

The princess found that both dark and romantic like a twist ending to a gothic romance. Speaking of romance... Naoko tiredly ran her hand over her face and then threaded her fingers through her hair._ Yumichika professing his love to me of all people... totally didn't see that one coming_. She didn't need that. It was an extra heap on her already full plate.

_I don't know what to do. I don't know what I feel, nor do I want to know. Romance and love are too confusing and frustrating for me. Why couldn't I have been born heartless like my dad or Captain Kuchiki? That would've made things oh so easier_. The princess gnawed on her lower lip and looked out the window.

_I am such a coward_.

At that moment the door opened and her brother strode in looking worried but calm. Behind him was Colette but Uryu didn't know that until the door close and he turned around to see her.

"Well? What do you know?" Naoko asked the orange haired Frenchwoman.

"I think I may have a very strong inkling as to who may have murdered them," she replied smoothly.

"And?" Uryu prompted.

Colette gazed at them both with placid blue eyes that held a compelling secret.

* * *

><p><em>(Half an Hour Earlier)<em>

Philip Martin was gripping the arms of his chair, white knuckled. The servant/spy bowing before him excused himself quietly and slipped out. He knew when to leave his lord alone when he was that angry. The old man uncurled his stiff fingers and tried to breathe deeply in order to control his blood pressure and not pop a vein or artery.

This could not be happening.

Not to him, not to Reginald, his golden haired golden boy. He was the one who was supposed to become king and he would've too if he hadn't so foolishly taken the prince's offer. Now his youngest grandson was powerless, in more ways than one.

Reginald had not only lost his powers but all the titles, land deeds, and inheritance he had in his name all to that damnable Japanese boy!

And Colette... that two-timing little bitch. She should've prevented this devastating travesty from happening! When he got his hands on her there would be hell to pay.

_Think Phillip think. Reginald's powers can't be restored unless..._ He paused and started to really think that method through. _That could work, no, it _will_ work and at the same time it will make that deplorable boy pay_. _As for the lost land and inheritances I'll take care of that at another time_. _I'll need to act quickly._

Before he could act though two people burst through the door. It was Seiichi Matsuro and Sophia O'Keefe looking livid and deadly. Both people were known to be calm and amiable and difficult for anyone to picture as even possessing anger.

"I knew you were a snake Philip. Doing this is a new low even for you," Seiichi hissed, waving a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"This is the very definition of treachery," Sophia added, her Irish accent showing through.

"And did you two really expect me not to attempt to right the wrong we let happen?" The Englishman prompted. "Those children are not fit to rule over our people."

"But your dimwitted sex driven grandson Reginald is?" Sophia shot at him.

"Don't you dare insult him Paddy*! He is a perfect match for the throne. He has power, strength, and pure clean lineage untainted by peasant blood."

Seiichi bristled when Philip referred to his late good friend as a peasant. "Don't you mean he is a perfect match as someone you can control with ease? Power and strength mean nothing if one doesn't wield them properly and responsibly. Lineage means very little in this modern day and age."

The Japanese man's voice turned hard and serious, "Philip Martin you are under arrest for the plan and attempt to murder Prince Uryu Ishida and Princess Naoko Ishida. If you'll come quietly—"

"You should know I would never give up easily especially to a Jap like you Matsuro," Philip growled. He reached inside a drawer behind him and pulled out a small hand gun. "I have grown quite tired of you and your sickening ideal views on peace with Soul Reapers."

Philip lifted up the gun and aimed it steady at them. Seiichi moved Sophia to stand behind him and used himself as a barrier to protect her.

"Martin, don't do anything you'll regret. Put the gun down and let's talk this civilly," Seiichi said slowly.

"Oh, I've been waiting to do this for a very long time and I will not regret it believe me." The Englishman curled his finger tighter around the trigger and two gunshots rang out, one after another.

(_Present_)

* * *

><p>"First question, how in the hell do you know this?" Naoko asked with a healthy dose of skepticism.<p>

"I had the room bugged. Tiny video cameras, little recording microphones, I've bugged all the rooms key family members frequent. Using technology is much more reliable than human spies. I've even put trackers and microphones on my grandfather's minion, that's how I knew when he knew about what happened to Reginald," Colette explained.

"You are a real mastermind Miss Desrosier. It's impressive," Uryu admitted.

"Merci," Colette said with a slight smile. "Now what are you two going to do?"

"Find Martin, kick his ass and arrest him. Simple as that," Naoko said gruffly.

Uryu turned his attention to the Frenchwoman, "Do you know where he his?"

She smiled slyly and held up a handheld device with a screen and blinking dot on the screen, "Who do you think I am?"

* * *

><p>OMAKE: Byakuya Meets Charlie<p>

* * *

><p>"You wish for me to watch your pet?" Byakuya asked Mihana slowly.<p>

The short dark haired doctor nodded, "Yes, it's only for a few days and I don't know anyone else who can watch Charles."

"Charlie? What kind of animal is Charlie?" The captain asked. There were likely very few pets that an asthmatic woman could have.

"Wait right there and I'll show you." She disappeared from the living room into another part of her spacious apartment. Mihana returned carrying a black and white fluff ball.

When the creature moved Byakuya saw that it was a rabbit. _I should've known_, he tried not to mentally groan. The animal had black ears and the top of its head was black. There was a ring of black around one eye and a small patch of black under its nose making it look like it had a mustache. Mihana handed the black and white rabbit to Byakuya who hesitantly took it.

"His full name is Charlie Chaplin because he has the trademark mustache, but I call him Chappy for short. He's sort of a hypoallergenic animal, so his dander doesn't bother me," she explained.

Byakuya eyed the animal in his hands with detachment; cute furry things weren't really his cup of tea. "Why not have Ishida or Kurosaki watch him?"

Mihana rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Because they're coming with me to the conference out of town. So do you think you could...?"

The nobleman looked at her then the rabbit, "I think I may know someone who would be a much better pet sitter then me."

* * *

><p>A sharp giddy girlish scream suddenly cut through the air in the Thirteenth Division. Rukia's face was lit up like a thousand watt light bulb; her violet eyes were shimmering too. She held the rabbit nicknamed Chappy as though he were a living furry Holy Grail.<p>

"Aren't you just adorable? Yes, you are. Yes, you are," Rukia cooed as though she were talking to a baby not a rabbit.

"Now remember to feed him a balance of baby carrots and lettuce leaves. Give him a bath at least once while I'm gone with this special shampoo—" Mihana went on and Rukia listened religiously to every detail.

Ichigo looked on with an annoyed twitching eye. Great, now it would be impossible to get Rukia to focus on her share of the paperwork. He wouldn't be surprised if she started petting the rabbit while muttering "my precious, my precious".

He glared darkly at Byakuya, "Why?"

"How could you not have seen this coming?" The captain replied haughtily but with some amusement before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>*The term "Paddy" is an ethnic slur used against Irish people. Polack for those who are Polish like me, Kraut for German again like me, Jap for Japanese, Frog for French and so on. <strong>

**Charlie Chaplin was a famous comic actor and film director during the early and mid 1900's. He was known for his toothbrush mustache and bowler hat. **

**If the omake wasn't funny at least it was cute right? I hope you liked the chapter, I've been working on it at different points for the past week instead of during my set times for fanficition writing. So to me this feels choppy and not completely strung together. **

**I ask for reviews as always, I am close to an emotional and mental burnout so I need some encouragement. My semester will end the week after next which is exciting and a relief for me. I'm ready for my classes to end and take a long break. ^.^* **


	55. Stand Together

Chapter 54: Stand Together

***We have snow here in lovely Minnesota~! Last year we only got an inch but now we have over ten inches of the white stuff! Merry Christmas indeed. **

**About Bleach chapter 250... OH! MY! GOD! Nothing in this world makes sense anymore! **

***Gin opens his eyes and blinks in surprise and shock* I knew there was something about Unohana. I mean there had to be a reason why the guys from the Eleventh were so scared of her. **

**Seirin: You know... in a way it kind of does. It makes sense and at the same time it doesn't.**

**Naoko: Sounds like what EmpressSaix feels after a day in her eastern philosophy class. EmpressSaix pull yourself together and stop spazzing out on us! **

**SasuTenLuvr, racism is bad. I am not racists, I swear. I don't give a damn about peoples' different nationalities and such. I can't speak for some of my characters though... **

**We have one more hurdle to go before we can really start tying up loose ends, which should start after this chapter. Colette isn't the type to fight on the front line like our dear Naoko, she's more of a behind the scenes person. But that doesn't mean she isn't a force to be reckoned with. **

**The Serene Dancer, thank you for the compliment about my fluff. Depending on the pairing it can be easy to write fluff or hard. I love how you think Colette is awesome, I'm really surprised about how many people like her. You'll see what I got planned for him later. **

**In this chapter I borrowed a concept from Avatar: The Last Airbender (which I do not own). You'll recognize it when you see it. **

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ayame, or Seirin. Only lots and lots of OCs.***

* * *

><p>"So where are we headed?" Naoko asked or rather demanded.<p>

"There is a large spacious underground room not too far from the cells where your Soul Reapers were held. I suggest taking the hidden side entrance located outside in the garden. Follow the narrow cobblestone path all the way to the end, there you'll find a large weeping willow tree.

"You should be still able to pry open the door on the front of the tree. After that follow the steps going down and the hallway. You can handle the rest, I'm sure." Colette explained as though she were giving instructions for a simple everyday task.

"This isn't another one of your traps is it?" Uryu asked, he would not be made a fool twice in one day.

Colette opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it and opened it again to speak, "I'll explain_ that_ later. Now you had better get going if you wish to apprehend my grandfather. I suggest you two bring reinforcements as a precaution."

The Quincy princess scoffed, "As if we need help bring down an old geezer."

She knew that was uncharacteristically callous and arrogant of her to say. But at the moment she was too angry to care and she only wanted to claw out Philip Martin's throat.

The Frenchwoman stared at her coldly passive and deadly serious, "He may be old but my grandfather is not one to be taken lightly. Doing so will result in a horrendous death. So do the smart thing and take the reinforcements. Treat him as though he is the deadliest creature you've ever encountered."

Colette and Naoko stared at each other after she said that. It was like watching a lioness and a wolf slowly circle each other while sizing each other up. Both were waiting for the other to give in.

It was Naoko who broke the predatory trance, "Fine, we'll take Zola and Min with us. I highly doubt Mary and Reginald are in any position to be causing trouble. But what about you? Are you coming with us?"

"I have a few things that require my attention, so I will not be joining you," she replied primly.

"Should we be worried about the things that are requiring your attention?" Naoko asked with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"No, if it'll make you feel any better I promise that you and I can sit down, have tea and talk this all out. But right now you need to catch my grandfather," Colette said a little tensely.

"Fair enough. Come on, Naoko we got to find Zola and Min and catch this bastard," Uryu broke in.

He and his sister departed the room leaving Colette alone. She relaxed a little; she played her part now it was up to everyone else to play theirs. Uryu and Naoko found Min and Zola easily.

"Zola, Min. We need you both to accompany us. It's urgent," the prince said as soon as he caught sight of the two women.

"What are we doing now?" Min asked.

"To catch the rat who's been giving us hell since we got here," the princess replied.

The foursome quickly traveled down the staircase and out the backdoor. The only cobblestone pathway there was overgrown with weeds and crabgrass but they could still follow it. Just as Colette promised the path lead them to a large weeping willow.

"Now if only we can find the door," Zola muttered as she ran her fingers over the bark. Naoko and Uryu had filled her and Min on what was going on as they made their way to Philip Martin.

"There!" The African princess exclaimed when her fingers found the doorway crack.

She snaked her fingers in as deep as she could and pulled hard, Uryu leant a hand and the two were able to open the ancient secret door. The group was hit with a blast of stale musty air. Behind the door a set of stone stairs descending down into the underground greeted them.

"Time to corner that filthy rodent of a man," Naoko growled as everyone filed in and down the steps and then the hall.

This dungeon hall was different from the one they traversed early in that there were long thin windows that allowed sunlight in to light the way. At the end of the stone hall was an old worn but thick wood and iron door. Acting as the leader Uryu grabbed hold of the rough iron doorknob and twisted it.

The door swung open easily despite its obvious age and wear. The group hesitatingly moved through and found themselves in an impossibly large cavernous room. It was all composed of stone but it looked both manmade and natural. The vaulted ceiling above made the room even larger, beautifully carved stone arches and pillars held the ceiling up.

The ceiling was covered in breathtaking art, carvings of gods, goddesses, mythological beasts and Quincies of legend. A vast gold baroque style chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, matching unlit torches sat uniformly on each pillar.

Once they tore their eyes from the ceiling they noticed the rest of the room. There was a level above them and a grand staircases that lead up to it. It looked like an abandoned ballroom. But then they noticed the walls were lined with barred jail cells.

This place was a giant prison.

"What the hell is this place?" Naoko said with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"It was a ballroom at one point in time."

The group turned to see Philip Martin looking stern yet cool at the top of the grand staircase. "But now it serves as a prison. A place for future prisoners of war."

"What would a ballroom be doing all the way out here? And why is it a prison now?" Uryu said darkly.

"The mansion has been built and rebuilt over the centuries. It used to extend all the way out here and beyond. This room is an example of Pompeii, something vast buried long ago and hidden from view. To answer your second question, I decided to turn this room into something useful.

"A soul synthesized silver laced room, no spiritual pressure in here can be felt from the outside," Martin answered. His voice would sound friendly and casual to the untrained ear but to the teens they could hear the deadly sharp edge.

"It's fitting that you chose a future prison for us to catch you in," Naoko growled.

"Catch me you say? No my dear, It is_ I_ who will be catching you all." The murderous elder slowly descended the stairs. He snapped his fingers and the door the teens had come through slammed shut on its own. "This prison will be getting its first inmates... pity you'll be dead."

* * *

><p>'<em>Yumichika, what is the matter with you? You need to relax and rest. Your wounds won't heal otherwise<em>,' Kujaku said.

But the Soul Reaper found that he couldn't follow his sword's order. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Something was wrong with Naoko. She had left looking... troubled after listening to whatever it was that the servant had told her. Yumichika was too far away to hear what it was. Naoko merely told him she needed to leave but would be right back.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed but it felt more like hours. Each second that ticked by increased the anxiety in his heart a little more.

_Something is wrong, very wrong. I can feel it_. With a hardened resolve Yumichika yanked the blanket off his legs and swung them over the edge of the bed.

'_What do you think you are doing?_' Kujaku demanded. '_You need to rest. You're in no condition to be possibly jumping into a fight_.'

'_I can't explain it but something feels wrong. I have a strong feeling that Naoko is in trouble and she needs help_.' Yumichika grabbed his sword and fixed it to his hip.

When he tried to put weight on his wrapped feet he stumbled and had to grab onto a chair to keep from hitting the ground. He straightened up and slowly walked to the door. Yumichika grit his teeth and ignored the pain of doing something as simple as walking.

He pulled the door open and saw Nemu standing right outside her room. Her sword was latched at her hip too.

"So you feel it too, don't you? That something's wrong?" Yumichika asked.

Nemu gave a curt nod. Before both could move out and seek their Quincy allies a familiar voice cried out.

"What the bloody hell happened to you two? !"

The Soul Reapers turned to see Oliver and Angelica standing down the hall. Oliver looked pale and wide eyed and Angelica was blinking curiously at them.

"It's a long story Twitterson. But right now we need to find Naoko and Uryu, we think they might be in trouble," Yumichika explained quickly.

The russet haired British man snapped out of his pale stupor when he heard that some of his friends might be in trouble. "Do you know where they are?"

Yumichika thought about that for a moment. He had no clue as to where they were exactly but... there was something in his heart, his instincts, that was pulling him in a certain direction. It seemed his heart knew the way and he was going to follow.

He stole a glance at Nemu. The look on her face told him she felt the same thing he did. The feeling that their hearts were tugging them in a certain direction like excited bloodhounds that had caught a scent.

"I don't know exactly where but I have a strong feeling where they might be," he said slowly. It sounded crazy when he said it out loud but it was the truth.

Oliver and Angelica exchanged looks and then Oliver said, "Better than nothing, let's go."

* * *

><p>Naoko took a small step back, "What do you mean dead?"<p>

"Exactly what I said, my dear. I won't waste my time and resources imprisoning you when I can easily kill you four and leave your bodies where no one will ever find them," The well dressed man finally reached the bottom of the steps.

His hands were tucked behind his back, shoulders back and back straight. In his pressed casual suit he looked like a harmless well-to-do gentleman. Too bad he wasn't what he looked... but then again no one ever was.

Philip raised a withered hand and looked like he was about to summon a bow. Uryu quickly stepped in front of Naoko, Zola and Min to offer some protection. But instead of summoning a bow Philip waved his hand as though swatting away a fly, which the teens may as well have been. Uryu was suddenly thrown back and with much force against a nearby stone pillar.

"Brother!" Naoko cried before she tried to run to him.

But she couldn't and she only had a second to be puzzled because a second later she and the two girls were writhing on the ground. Naoko was clawing at her throat, fighting to breathe. Zola was struggling to keep her limbs from being twisted and bent in ways they were never meant to. Min was fighting to keep her spine from being snapped from being bent so harshly.

_What... the hell is... happening? !_ Naoko thought with panic.

She had never felt this way before. It was beyond terrifying, being unable to draw in a simple breath and losing control of her twisting limbs. She could only watch in helpless panic as Philip Martin ideally strolled over to her brother who sat slumped up against the pillar.

Uryu's head was pounding, his ears ringing and the breath been knocked out of him. He was a few seconds too late in regaining his senses when the older man tightly seized his throat and hoisted the prince up off the ground and against the pillar. For an old man Philip had an iron strong grip and it was getting tighter around Uryu's throat.

"Never send children to do an adult's job. I thought I could count on my grandchildren getting rid of you and your pesky sister but I was wrong. It's time for you to be dethroned Prince Uryu. Tell me, do you know the name of the clan that devised the technique of stripping a Quincy of their powers?" Martin asked.

Uryu searched his memory for the name of the clan but couldn't find it. All he could remember reading was that the technique was developed by some old clan in England. Old English clan... His blue eyes widen in horror and realization.

"Yours..." he rasped.

The older man smiled darkly, "That's right. Long ago, my clan devised a way to remove someone's powers instead of restoring them like other clans have tried to perfect. It was a perfect way to keep people in line and make the disobedient ones an example to the others. We would strip them of their powers and throw them at the feet of a pack of hungry Hollows.

"My clan was the most powerful and the most feared in not only England but all of Europe. We were so close in usurping the current monarchy but my family slipped up at the last moment. We fell from grace but not nearly as bad as your ancestral clan, the Ishidas. Now my clan has the chance to claim our right to rule over everyone... even those despicable Soul Reapers.

"And once I strip you of your powers and give them to Reginald to replace what you took. He will not only become a great king but a great general leading the army that will enslave hose bastards that dare call themselves gods."

Uryu tried desperately to get his arms to move or at least try and wriggle out of this man's grip but he couldn't. No part of him would respond_. Damn it, why can't I move?_

That dark smile Martin was wearing seemed to grow a little more. "I see you've noticed your lack of ability to move. It's another handy technique my clan invented called Imperium. It's an old Latin word that means 'complete control'.

"I don't know how well versed you are in a Quincy's anatomy but there are veins of reishi inside of us that run parallel to our actual veins. Quincies are masters at manipulating and controlling reishi. Now I'm sure that little brain of yours can put two and two together."

Uryu's panic rose even higher when he did put it all together. By being able to control the reishi inside a person Philip Martin could control that person. He could bend their limbs and bodies without the consent of the person he was controlling. Or worse... he could do fatal internal damage.

The old man lifted his hand, his fingers hovering just an inch from Uryu's chest. "Now it's time for you to say not only goodbye to your powers but your life as well—"

"Get away from my boyfriend! Hadō 4, Byakurai!"

A streak of pale blue lightening shot towards the older man but he jumped away before it could hit him. Uryu fell to the floor gasping and massaging his bruised throat. Nemu ran up to Uryu and threw her arms around him before looking him over.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or doing anything, did he?" She asked.

The prince shook his head, "Boyfriend huh?"

The two broke out in shaky laughs before hugging each other again. Yumichika found Naoko and helped her sit up while Oliver and Angelica tended to Zola and Min.

"How... How did you find us?" Naoko asked once she could breathe without coughing.

"I know it sounds crazy and maybe even cliché but I followed my heart and it lead me to you," the Soul Reaper admitted.

The princess blinked at him. Compared to some of the things she had seen, done and heard, that was not crazy. In fact it made sense when she remembered what Rui'iro Kujaku told her.

"_You know soul mates possess a link that is virtually unbreakable." _

Maybe that peacock zanpakutuo wasn't talking crazy after all.

"I've heard crazier. I'm glad you're here," she reassured him.

"So what the bloody hell happened? Did we kill the crazy bloke?" Oliver asked as he slightly supported Zola.

"Not quite."

The dust and smoke settled to reveal Martin standing upright, unscathed. He dusted his shoulder off with a mild look of annoyance. Everyone took offensive potions, the Soul Reapers pulled their swords out and the Quincies readied themselves to summon their bows or run. Martin's abilities were terrifying and if he could control them from the inside...

_No wonder Colette told us to only go after him if we had backup. She wasn't kidding when she said this guy wasn't to be taken lightly_, Naoko thought with a silent gulp.

Martin's eyes slithered from one end of the group to the other. His eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the Soul Reapers prepared to fight. This wasn't going according to plan and he may have to abandon said plan for the moment. _But if I do that then Reginald may never have a chance to have his powers restored and I cannot allow that to happen_. _I cannot allow our people to be denied their rightful king!_

"Things have become a little too crowded for my tastes and I fear we may have to cut this engagement short," he said smoothly.

"Don't you dare think we're going to let you run away!" Uryu barked.

"I prefer to think of it as a temporary retreat," Philip countered.

"That's not going to happen. Split and devi—" Yumichika was about to call out his sword when someone's hand stopped him.

He looked to see Naoko's hand wrapped around his on the hilt of his sword. His lilac eyes caught the determined look of her sapphire eyes.

"It's time we started fighting side by side. We fight, we fight together," her fingers tightened softly around his. He gave her a firm nod.

In unison a Soul Reaper and Quincy cried out, "Split and deviate, Rui'iro Kujaku!"

* * *

><p><strong>*And we leave off on a nice little cliffhanger. <strong>

**About the reishi veins inside Quincies, I know they take in power from outside around them and Soul Reapers draw power from inside their souls. But I figured there had to be **_**some**_** reishi inside a Quincy for their powers to work and ability to manipulate reishi to begin with. **

**If you didn't catch it I borrowed the idea of bending the reishi inside someone from the idea of bloodbending from Avatar: The Last Airbender (which I again don't own). **

**Philip wanted Uryu's powers so he could give them to Reginald before the irreversibleness of not ever having his powers restored sets in. Taking one person's powers and installing them into another is the equivalent of an organ transplant. And like with any transplant there runs the risk of the body rejecting the donor's organ and causing serious complications even death. You get the idea of what could've (or might still) happened. **

**Ayame: Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?**

**Me: Yes, because I know there are nitpicky people out there and I want to get the details right. Though I'm sure I missed something. I hope you appreciated this long chapter and wish me luck on my finals on Monday in your reviews* **


	56. Self-Preservation wa Touch of Humanity

Chapter 55: Self-Preservation with a Touch of Humanity

***Merry (early) Christmas~! **

**SasuTenLuvr, yes, yes, we all know it's bad. The snow makes driving very, very scary. But it also makes everything pretty and festive for the holidays. It's a shame Kubo hasn't done anything to make her awesome, hopefully he will later.**

**The Serene Dancer, I love leaving my readers with cliffhangers. XD I'm glad you liked Nemu's line, my favorite was the very last one that Yumichika and Naoko say together. **

**Seirin: Isn't today the Mayans said the world was going to end?**

**Gin: Yep, but we're all still here. **

**Could you guys do me a favor and check out another one of my stories? It's called "Hearts As Deep As the Ocean", it's a Bleach/Titanic fic and I'd really appreciate some reviews for it. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame, or Seirin, only a lot of OCs. ***

* * *

><p>Yumichika could only describe the feeling of releasing his shikai as exhilarating. He had used his true shikai plenty of times before but this felt different. This time he felt complete and right. The feeling of Naoko's hand wrapped around his and around the hilt of his sword.<p>

The glowing blue-green vines split apart and shot towards the stunned man at the staircase. The vines wrapped tightly around his arms, legs and midsection, effectively immobilizing him.

Martin tugged and tried to break free but to no avail, "What the bloody hell is this? !"

"You mean you don't know?" Naoko mockingly asked.

"This is my true shikai. It's the first release stage of a Soul Reaper's zanpakutuo. I thought someone like you, who knew everything about everyone, would know this," Yumichika explained.

"Binding people? Is that your sword's ability? That's pretty damn useless!" Philip barked.

Yumichika's smile was cunning and a little wolfish, "You are surprisingly shortsighted. Don't you know that looks can be deceiving? Take a look at the vines that are holding you."

The old man did and his eyes widened at the sight of the lily shaped flowers beginning to bloom. As the flowers grew he felt himself strangely growing weaker. _What the hell is happening? Are these vines... are they siphoning my energy and put it into those flowers?_

"My sword's ability is taking energy from my target and putting it in those flowers. I can then eat those flowers and heal my wounds, the same applies to anyone else I give these flowers to. Does my sword still strike you as useless?"

"I can't speak for my grandfather but I would say that it surely isn't useless," a new voice broke in.

Everyone looked up to see Colette casually standing on the second floor.

"It's about time you got here, you worthless girl. Now get down here and help me!" Philip ordered.

"Help you?" She said slowly as she made her way to the staircase. "Surely you jest. Now I say this with the utmost disrespect, as if I would ever help a conniving arrogant old man like you."

"What are you saying? !" He was starting to panic a little now.

"What am I saying? Must I spell it out for you?" Colette said with a hint of irritation. "I am not going to help you out of the situation you have put yourself in. You deserve to suffer whatever hell comes your way."

"Deserve to suffer? If anyone deserve to suffer it's you and—"

"Silence!" Colette harshly interrupted. "I have grown quite tired of your tirades about how I'm a lower being, about how all women and people of a lesser status are beneath you. Well no more! From here on forth I shall be acting as the leader of not only the Desrosier Clan but the Martin Clan as well."

Philip could've sworn he was about to have a heart attack. He was past flabbergasted. She had to be lying, the claim was too outrageous to be true.

"Y-You're lying! There is no possible way you could have taken control of _both_ clans!" Her grandfather's panic was rising. "Henry and Imogene would never allow that to happen and they would protect my clan!"

A cold coy smile appeared on her lips and rested her hand lightly against her chin, "Am I? Think about it. While you were so busy making backdoor deals, what do you think I was doing? You would have no idea of course because you never bothered to pay attention to those who you viewed as lower then yourself.

"Mother and Father never pay attention to what's going on around them, only to themselves. So wresting control of the clan was beyond easy. As for the Martin Clan I merely had to pay off a few people and show some incriminating blackmail to others.

"I must say I had no idea Uncle Herbert could lay that many prostitutes in one sitting and I'm sure his wife Aunt Jacqueline doesn't know... yet. But I digress, Mr. Ayasegawa if you could only drain his energy so he'll pass out. I don't want him dead, not for sentimental or familial attachment, but because I have all sorts of punishments prepared for him."

She then snorted derisively, "Oh and those two cowards ran for the hills with their tails between their legs as soon as they heard about you killing Matsuro and O'Keefe. It's all about self-preservation, Grandfather. You know all about that don't you?"

Colette Desrosier had given the phrase "hostile takeover" a whole new meaning.

Everyone in the cavernous room stood stock still and stared at her, at a loss for words. The Frenchwoman noticed and shrugged while twirling a lock of her orange curly hair around her finger.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"I still think you should've ignored Colette's request and sucked the life out of that bastard," Naoko muttered as she draped a blanket over Yumichika's legs and waist.<p>

After Martin had been sufficiently drained and weakened, he was carted off by Oliver and Uryu to the prison cells below the mansion for the time being. The other returned to the mansion as well and Naoko ordered Nemu and Yumichika to return to bed and rest for the remainder of the day. Despite everything that had taken place it was only late afternoon, even though the day felt significantly longer.

"Maybe it was for the best. I don't think Kujaku would've been able to hold onto him for much longer. He did not like how that man's reiatsu felt. He's still complaining by the way," Yumichika said.

'_Well pardon me but that man's reiatsu felt disgusting. Here I thought that transgender Arrancar we had to deal with was bad but that man was far worse. He was pure poisonous slime_,' the peacock complained.

"Think of it this way, at least Philip Martin will be forced to pay for killing those people and Heaven knows what other crimes he's committed," the Soul Reaper added.

What he said did give Naoko pause and made her think. He had a point, at least this way justice would be served... hopefully. She sat down on the sofa with her arms loosely crossed over her chest.

"I suppose you have a point." She noticed he was looking at her with concern. "What?"

"You look tired," he said bluntly.

She tried to perk up and not look so obviously tired when she actually felt drained in every sense of the word. It had already been a long day and the princess hoped it wasn't about to get longer. Yumichika could see she was trying to appear awake but her eyes begged to close and her body to rest.

He patted the empty space next to him on the bed, "There's plenty of room here if you want to take a nap."

Naoko gaped at him_. The_ _guy says he loves me and now he wants me to sleep with him!_ She was about to protest his indecent offer and storm out when another more reasonable thought crossed her mind. _That bed is big enough to hold three people easily. There'll be enough space between us that it won't be indecent and we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed in _that way_ anyway._

She stood up, arms still crossed over her chest and she scrutinized him, looking for any hint of deceit or foul intentions. Deep down Naoko knew Yumichika wouldn't do anything indecent to her but one couldn't be too careful. Finally she settled on a decision and hoped it wasn't the wrong one.

"Fine. But I'm only taking your offer because I don't think that couch is comfortable to sleep on and I'm too tired to make it back to my bed," the princess said with a huff.

She crawled onto the bed and all the way to the other side, as far as she could get. Naoko curled up on her side with her back to Yumichika. Her head jerked up off the pillow when she felt someone drape something over her. It was Yumichika merely draping a spare blanket over her.

"I wouldn't want you to get cold," he said gently.

"Thanks," she murmured before turning away from him.

_Better than nothing. I need to stay patient and let her work things out for herself. _The Soul Reaper reminded himself, trying to ease the sting in his heart.

Naoko curled up in a tighter ball, pulling the blanket around her like a shield. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come easy to her. Before she drifted off completely one thought slipped through her mind.

_I need to stop being such a coward_.

It was almost an hour later that Yumichika woke from his light doze. He thought at first it was because of the feverish throbbing in his head but realized it was because of something clamped to his arm. His lilac eyes widened in shock when he saw Naoko clutching his arm in her sleep.

She looked so innocent and sweet sleeping like that. Her face was relaxed and devoid of its usual guarded fierceness. Yumichika shifted a little and Naoko gave a soft gasp before tightening her hold on his arm.

"Please... don't go..." she pleaded softly.

The Soul Reaper blinked and felt his hear twist painfully at hearing such fragileness in her voice. She sounded like a lost and scared child not the self-assured confident princess she always appeared to be. This was the Naoko he knew was hiding behind that strong-willed exterior. The one that was afraid to again lose someone she held dear.

He laid his hand over hers that clung to his arm and gently kissed her temple, "I'm not going anywhere, darling. I'll always be right here."

Her face visibly relaxed and she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p>Uryu softly shut the door behind him and slumped against it in exhaustion. He and Oliver had been guarding Philip Martin until the proper authorities had arrived to take him. Oliver demanded to know what had been going on since he and Angelica were last here. Too tired to give him the whole story Uryu promised they would sit down tomorrow and he would tell him everything.<p>

Right now he wanted to curl up on the bed with his girlfriend. Girlfriend... now there was a word Uryu never pictured himself thinking. He never imagined himself having a girlfriend let alone someone as lovely as Nemu. But he wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth.

"Uryu?" Nemu asked, propping herself up on the bed. "Is everything alright?"

He walked away from the door and onto the bed, settling behind her. "Everything's fine. Martin is in the custody of the proper authorities and... funeral arrangements for Seiichi and Sophia have been made."

The prince sighed and wrapped his bandaged arm around her waist. He was not looking forward to going to another funeral this year, first his grandmother's, then James Thornson and now Seiichi and Sophia's.

"How did that go?" Nemu asked softly. She gently threaded her fingers through his that rested around her waist.

"Well enough. The caskets and flowers have been ordered and so have the tombstones. The graveyard plots were already reserved for them. The funeral will be in three days, it'll be a small private affair at a local church."

Fatigue was showing through Uryu's voice and Nemu could hear it clearly. She gently tightened her grip on his hand, trying to give him some bit of comfort. Funerals brought very bad and uncomfortable memories from deep in his mind to the surface.

"What about Reginald and Mary?" Nemu asked after a moment's silence.

"Mary is being watched over by Min and Zola. Tomorrow she'll be shipped off back to America and I'm going to see if I can find a way to keep her from ever setting foot in this country again. As for Reginald I want to wait and hear what Colette has planned and decide from there," Uryu said as he removed his glasses and set them on the bed side table.

"It sounds like you have everything figured out."

"For now," the prince sighed as he closed his eyes.

"You've been able to handle every obstacle that has come your way and I know you'll be able to handle any more that come your way," Nemu murmured and held his arm closer to her.

"Especially if I have you by my side," Uryu said as he brought her closer.

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

Completely over for him.

Everything he had been given, assured, and deserved since birth was gone. His powers, his money, his... _everything_ was gone. His pride really had gone before his fall. What was he to do now?

Reginald lifted his head from his hands when he heard the door open and he saw his traitorous cousin walked in. She looked confident as if she held all the cards in her hand. But there was one card he still had and that was the life of her precious servant boy.

"Well, look who has been pushed off his pedestal," Colette purred coldly.

"You think you're so damn clever. But I know Grandfather will put you back in your place soon enough," Reginald said viciously.

"Funny you should say that because my place is right where Grandfather's used to be," her smile was cunning and cold like a snake or a spider.

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" The disgraced former nobleman asked with hesitation.

"Apparently I must spell everything out to you people, what I mean is I am the new head of both the Desrosier and Martin clans. Not Grandfather, not anymore." Colette explained slowly, savoring the words she said and the reaction they brought from cousin.

Reginald felt as though the world had dropped out from beneath his feet. The tables had been turned completely. He always knew that he should never mess with his female relative because of her unrivaled tenacity, cunning and viciousness. But he brushed those mental warnings away and targeted someone she cared for; dangling said someone's life in front of her like a carrot.

All for the name of power.

Anything and everything that had ever been done in a noble family, Quincy or otherwise, had been for power. Gaining power, wrenching power away from an enemy, political power and power over others. To be the best, to reign supreme over everyone else like a king over his peasants.

But a glimmer of an idea sparked in his head. He still had one thing over her yet. One thing that no amount of power could prevent from happening.

Everything and everyone was equal in the eyes of death.

He could still order Armel Roux's death and there would be nothing Colette could do to stop it from happening. That thought brought a smile and a small consolation to his otherwise dim prospective future. If he was going to suffer then he would make sure she did too.

"At least I have the life if that servant boy as a consolation prize. Not even you and all the power you now possess can stop me from ordering his death to be carried out!" Reginald cried out with desperate triumph.

"You think so?" The orange haired Frenchwoman said calmly. She turned to the door, "You can come in now."

The door opened again and this time a strapping young man with russet red hair and hazel eyes walked in. Whole and unharmed. He strode up to Colette and placed his arm around his shoulders while she leaned against his frame. Her more petite body fitting nicely against his toned physique.

"Hello there, Reginald," Armel said with fake sincerity. "Nice to see you again."

Said man could only gape and dumbly point at the couple. His rarely used mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. There was no possible way this could be happening...

Colette felt untold high levels of satisfaction at seeing her cousin's dumbfounded face. She really now was a woman who had everything; the man she loved, her troublesome relatives under her thumb and even people she was willing to call friends.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with threatening Armel? I had him slipped from the grounds by my personal spies and flown here on the private family jet. You no longer have anything to hold over me, to keep me under your thumb and in your control," she explained.

"So what do you plan to do with me then?" Reginald conceded in defeat. He knew when he was licked and he had been licked clean.

The blue eyed woman shrugged, "What can I do? You're a disgraced nobleman who has not one euro to his name and no one to turn to for help. I highly doubt any allies you think you have would want to associate themselves with someone in your predicament. You have nothing; you are nothing and will forever remain as such."

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" He snarled.

"Because that would be merciful and you do not deserve mercy. You deserve to carry your shame and dishonor for the rest of your days." With that said Colette turned with Armel still at her side and walked out the door.

Of course she would make sure he carried that burden and didn't try to off himself. In Western, unlike Eastern, suicide was not seen as a way to undo the shame and dishonor one has brought upon them. She would also have her spies play little "tricks" to make him think he was always being followed and watched until he was driven mad.

The spider would make sure this fly suffered and struggled until its last breath in a web of its own making.

* * *

><p><strong>*Oh, wow did that take a dark turn or what? I'm sure most of you still wanted Reginald and Philip to be killed andor tortured but psychological torture is much more lasting and effective. **

**I'm sad to say the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story and it will be posted Dec. 25****th****, Christmas Day. I do have a "bonus" chapter planned and that'll be posted Dec. 31****st****, New Year's Eve. Then on Jan. 1****st**** 2013 (New Years Day) I will post the first chapter to my next story, "**_**The Flaming Fox**_**". As for my M—Rated chapter I will get that posted on Dec. 31****st**** as well. **

**I was also thinking of doing a Q&A chapter, if you guys had any questions you wanted to ask the characters or me. I've always kinda wanted to do something like that but only if you guys want me too and give me enough questions. **

***Gin, Seirin, Ayame, Naoko and Me*: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHIRSTMAS, HAPPY HANNAKA, and HAPPY KWANZA! **

**Please review and may your holidays be merry.* **


	57. Clearing the Air

Chapter 56: Clearing the Air

***Merry Christmas! **

**It pains me to say this but this is the last real chapter of "The Monarchy". I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it. I do have a "bonus" chapter in the works which I'll post after this chapter on Dec. 31****st****; my M-Rated chapter will be posted as a separate one-shot around that time as well. **

**This is a really long chapter and my Christmas gift to you all. I would love to know your favorite parts of this story, not because I'm a glutton for compliments but because I want to know what worked in this story and what didn't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just a lot of OCs.***

* * *

><p>Gently Naoko pressed a cool damp washcloth on Yumichika's feverish forehead. When Naoko had woken from her nap she noticed a worrisome flush on his cheeks and sweat beading his skin. She immediately called Captain Robbinsdale who diagnosed the fever as a combination of exhaustion and mild infection from his wounds.<p>

The healer captain took care of the infections and the worst of the fever. Now it was up to Yumichika and Naoko to do the rest. Yumichika furrowed his brows and let out a soft moan. The princess gently stroked his hair, his face relaxed and continued to sleep.

"It's alright. Just relax and rest, everything is fine," she softly murmured.

Naoko tried to remember everything her grandparents had ever done for her when she was sick with a fever. When she was younger Naoko commonly fell victim to a fever almost every other week. Sometimes the fevers were mild other times she had to visit the hospital.

_Keep him cool with damp washcloths, don't put too many blankets on him, have him drink fluids when you can,_ Naoko mentally repeated what Captain Robbinsdale had told her. It was stuff she already knew to do but it didn't hurt to hear it again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she dropped her head in her hands. _He'll pull through Naoko. You know how strong he is. A little fever isn't going to kill him; he just needs plenty of rest and someone to take good care of him_.

She lifted her head and looked at him. His expression was peaceful and he almost looked healthy if it weren't for the telling flush of his cheeks. Her eyes slowly traveled over his face, absorbing each little detail. His smooth linear nose, strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones all covered with silky flawless skin.

"How could a handsome devil like you fall for someone like me?" _And why can't I bring myself to let myself fall for you?_ The feelings were there, locked up in her heart waiting to be let out.

_I'm such a coward._

_Then stop being a coward and be the strong woman he loves!_ That voice was new but sounded strong and persistent.

Naoko gently took his limp warm hand in hers, "I'm not very good when it comes to handling deep emotions like love and such. I was in love once but I lost it and that pain was worse than anything I had ever felt. Can you blame me for not wanting to open up to loving someone again?"

Fat, heavy tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She let out a soft breathless laugh, "Look at me, crying like a senseless fool. I will admit it. I'm scared. I'm terrified of opening my heart to you only for something to possibly happen to you and... I'll lose you. I can't... I don't think I'm strong enough to go through that pain a second time."

Naoko wrapped both her hands around his one hand, "Love is a risk. I know I take risks on the battlefield and when it comes to helping my friends but risking my heart is something even I wouldn't undertake lightly. But for you... I'd be willing to take any risk. What I'm trying to say is..."

But she couldn't bring herself to say those three simple words even to his unconscious form. Those words were jammed in her throat and couldn't move their way out to be voiced.

She sighed and released his hand, "I hope you get better."

Feeling defeated at having tripped over the figurative finish line Naoko laid down on the couch across from the bed and closed her eyes. The princess having been completely unaware that all of what she had said hadn't gone unheard.

After a few minutes of stead silence Yumichika cracked one eye open to see that Naoko really had fallen asleep. He closed his eye and sighed softly. _Naoko darling, you came so close. I know you're afraid of history repeating itself if you try and love again but I can assure you it won't._

_You have given me a new passion, a new resolve to live through each battle I will ever find myself in again. Love is a risk yes, but the greater the risk, the greater the reward. I would be willing to take any risk for you as well, my darling. _

The Soul Reaper opened his eyes a little to get one last look at the young woman (_Quincy, princess, strong-willed warrior_) that had changed his mind, his life and his heart in little over a year. He smiled and closed his eyes to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>The funeral, as everyone expected it to be, was emotionally exhausting. Everyone, including Oliver and Angelica who had attended as well, fell into the chairs and couches in the cool parlor room. A maid bustled in carrying a tray of glasses and a large pitcher of icy lemonade and served a glass to each of them.<p>

The group was silent but Colette was the one to break it. "Well that was a lovely service wouldn't you say?"

Each person murmured their agreements. It was a normal Western style funeral; it was specified in both their living wills since Seiichi was Japanese and most expected a Japanese funeral for him. The deceased couple was buried side by side in the town's cemetery.

"Death just seems to follow you two everywhere doesn't it?" Oliver joked.

Dark humor but that seemed to be the only appropriate humor for the occasion. The group fell back into silence but this time Yumichika spoke up. His fever had passed and was well enough to attend the funeral.

"Captain Twitterson, I meant to ask earlier but what were you and Lieutenant Rosenberg doing at the mansion in the first place?"

"Oh, that's simple. We came by to tell you when Angelica's induction to becoming a captain was," the British man said cheerily.

"So when is it?" Naoko asked from her perch on the arm of the chair Yumichika was sitting in.

"Um, let's see..." He drifted off trying to remember. When he couldn't he looked to Angelica for help.

She sighed, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? !" Most of the people in the room gasped.

"Yep and you're all invited! You four as well!" Oliver said happily directing that last part at Zola, Min, Colette and Armel.

"Is there anyone else coming?" Uryu asked.

The russet haired man laughed nervously at that question and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say... you'll see tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Angelica Rosenberg could not remember a time when she felt so nervous. She had prided herself on being able to handle any situation with calm, cool and classy dignity. But now she was standing in front of the heavy ornate double doors that lead to the Captain's Meeting Hall, fidgeting and sweating.<p>

She took even controlled breaths. She wouldn't let herself be ruled by jumbled nerves. Oliver looked at her with a touch of amusement and pride. She looked so brave and majestic to him right now. Her curly blonde hair fell loose down her back and it made her look far more mature then those pigtails ever did. Her outfit was simple, a long black layered skirt and a plain white blouse.

"You're going to be fine. You're going to make an amazing captain," Oliver said encouragingly.

"Don't patronize me, not now," Angelica said tersely, though that was only to cover up her nerves.

"I'm not patronizing you and you know, I'm not the only one who thinks you're going to do well," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh? And who else shares your opinion?"

"I know I do."

Angelica whipped around to see Rukia, wearing the red sash Angelica had given her last time, standing there with Ichigo and Renji behind her. A few stunned seconds passed before Angelica ran into Rukia's open arms.

"Wh—What are you doing here? How?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Oliver called us a few weeks ago and asked if we could come here for you as a surprise," Ichigo added in.

The soon to be captain turned to Oliver who was shyly looking away.

"You did this? For me?" Angelica asked turning from Rukia to him.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, a fierce blush on his cheeks. "Yeah well... I thought if anyone deserved to have all their friends here for this occasion it'd be you."

Angelica looked at him. The man who would always annoy her to no end had just done the most remarkably kind thing for her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed his lips to his in a surprise kiss.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Renji muttered. Rukia and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

When she pulled away Angelica wore an impish giddy smile and Oliver looked plain stunned, "Thank you Oliver."

"Anything for you, my angel. Now when you get in there remember to act like the classy woman that you are," Oliver said before he and the trio of Soul Reapers went inside the hall.

Now she was alone but Angelica was able to face the doors with a firm resolve and refreshed confidence.

* * *

><p>When they stepped into the meeting hall Ichigo and the others saw the familiar faces of the captains and their lieutenants from last time. Renji caught the eye of a blue-eyed red head he had met before leaving last time and gave him a smile and wave.<p>

"Well, if it isn't the Quincy prince himself," Ichigo called out when he spotted Uryu.

The Quincy prince twitched when he spotted his somewhat of a rival and friend captain. He should've known there was a reason why Oliver hadn't told him who else was coming.

"Captain Kurosaki," Uryu replied tersely.

"Jeez, Yumichika what the hell happened to you?" Renji asked when he saw his friend having to use crutches to stand.

"It's nothing to get worked about," Yumichika replied amiably despite the look the other man was giving him.

"You guys have any... adventures while you were in Germany?" Ichigo asked. They all knew by "adventures" Ichigo meant trouble.

Uryu, Nemu, Yumichika and Naoko exchanged glances with each other before Uryu replied, "Not really, no. What about you three?"

The trio exchanged looks as well as if to ask each other if they should tell them. But Ichigo answered, "Nope, same old, same old."

"Naoko, Uryu, who are your friends here?" Rukia asked when she took notice of the foursome standing by the siblings.

The princess preceded giving introductions to everyone. The Soul Reaper trio from Japan was stunned to say the least at finding out that there were other Quincies out there.

"Damn Ichigo, this girl could pass off as some long lost sibling of yours," Renji joked when they were introduced to Colette and Armel.

"Hardly," the Frenchwoman said flatly. "I can already tell that I have far more class then this brash man."

Uryu suddenly found himself liking Colette a whole lot more after she said that.

Next was Zola and the red pineapple found himself fumbling for words and blinking at her. The African princess was almost as tall as him with thick black hair pulled away by a single wood carved hairclip. This made her burnt sienna eyes more noticeable which went well with her flowing green and gold dress.

Zola smiled warmly at the red haired tattooed Soul Reaper who still had his hand in hers. He was different than any Soul Reaper she had ever met. She didn't know hair could come in that shade of red and the way it was styled made it look like a pineapple. Black bolt shaped tattoos were etched on his forehead and Zola suspected other parts of his body too.

He was handsome in a primal tame animal way, a way that Zola found attractive. _My father would surely have a heart attack and aneurysm if he found out that I find a Soul Reaper attractive_.

The teens organized themselves in a group near the front beside the only female head captain, Victoria Aqualius. Her cherry wood red hair was swept up in a bun on one side of her head, curled tendrils of hair hanging around her youthful face. She was one of the few Soul Reapers who used kidō to make herself look young; she was the same age as Head Captain Yamamoto. She wore a blue and white dress styled similarly to something from English regency era.

Naoko watched the woman and part of her wondered if she held any resentment for the princess. The Quincy girl was the person Victoria's secret son James Thornson had sacrificed himself for. Even if she said she didn't harbor any bitter feelings towards Naoko, she didn't entirely believe that.

The Head Captain spoke loudly with assuredness, "Today my fellow captains, lieutenants and guests I present to you a young woman who has shown strength both physical and of character. A woman who has been playing second for too long and is now ready to step into the place of leadership. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Angelica Rosenberg!"

The double doors opened and Angelica walked in slowly with grace all the way up to the Head Captain. The captains and lieutenants she passed gave her looks of pride, admiration and acceptance. Oliver was absolutely beaming and Rukia gave her an encouraging smile.

"Angelica Rosenberg, lieutenant of Squad Eight," Victoria Aqualius spoke with amiable authority. "You have been chosen to become the next captain of the Sixth Division. This decision has been given a great deal of thought and consideration. Do you find this decision to be just?"

The shorter woman stood up straight with strength and pride, "Yes, I do."

"Very well. Do you swear to honor and lead your division with honesty, respect and strength?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you swear to protect every soul, living and dead, in every country and, if need be, in every part of the world?"

A flicker of a smile crossed the Englishwoman's lips briefly, "Yes, I do."

"Do you swear to help every soul and Hollow find their way to peace?"

"Yes, I do."

The Head Captain seemed to smile at Angelica with motherly pride, "Very well. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Angelica Rosenberg, Captain of the Sixth Division."

The room erupted to cheers and applause. Angelica smiled brightly and gently took the officer's coat the Head Captain handed to her. It was black and silver and fit like a glove. She and the woman before her bowed to each other before Angelica took her place between Oliver and Robbinsdale.

_Captain Rosenberg... yes, I could certainly get used to the sound of that_.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Naoko found herself in a situation she never thought she'd be in. She was leaning against her desk in her personal study sipping iced tea and Colette Desrosier sitting in a leather armchair sipping on her drink too. Both women were civilly behaving in the others presence.<p>

Colette set her drink down on the side table, "Since I'm sure you have far more questions than I do, I'll let you go first."

"Okay... Why did you help us? You had so much more to gain by standing to the side and letting everything happen," Naoko started.

Colette raised a brow in mock question, "Did I? The only ones who would be gaining anything would be those I just dealt with. The only reason I did all that I did was so that I could protect the only person I can honestly say I care for."

Naoko could believe that. She had seen the looks Colette and Armel exchanged when no one was looking. The only way two people could look at each other like that was if they were in love.

"Speaking of what you did, you were the one who ordered that maid to poison my brother last June right?" Colette nodded. "Why him? Why not both of us? And why kill him slowly when a bullet or more effective poison could've done the job faster?"

"Reginald wanted to become king; therefore I had to get rid of the other candidate, your brother. The reason I didn't kill you as well was because if Reginald married you it would only strengthen his position. Everyone answers to the queen but even she has to answer to the king.

"You had more use to us then your own brother did. As for the arsenic, it's a commonly used poison in royal courts. It would make your brother look as though he were ill with a virus or something and as you would try and nurse him with food and water. He would only get worse and then die. It would look completely natural."

"But what about an autopsy? Wouldn't that reveal the poison?"

"Not if you blind the mortician with enough cash," Colette replied bluntly before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"I suppose that makes sense," Naoko said slowly. This woman was something else, she could be callous one minute and caring the next. "I know this question may seem random but I've got to ask. What's with you and roses, specifically red roses?"

The curly haired auburn smiled softly. It wasn't as random as a question as Naoko believed. Colette's love for roses was obvious to those who took a second glance at her.

"Do you know anything about the Wars of the Roses?" Naoko shook her head. "They were a series of dynastic wars fought between two rival branches of the royal House of Plantagenet, Lancaster and York. They used Heraldic badges to differentiate each other, red roses for Lancaster and white roses for York.

"These wars went from 1455 to 1485. It was the Lancaster House that won the final victory when their Henry Tudor defeated the Yorkist king Richard III and married Elizabeth of York. That untied the two houses and turned into the House of Tudor. That house ruled over England and Wales for over a century.

"But they didn't rule just over England but Ireland too and had claims over France and Scotland."

Silence hung heavy in the air when Colette finished and Naoko tried to absorb it. She remembered that Colette wasn't just French but also English, Scottish and Irish. She blinked her wide dark blue eyes in shock when it hit her.

"Do you... do you descend from the House of Lancaster?"

Colette's small telling smile said it all.

"Then why not do what your ancestors have done and expand your power? Unless... you really do plan to do that," the princess asked.

"There is such a thing as too much power and that is a common cause for downfall. Besides I have what I want, why risk it by being greedy and go for more then I need? I have no interest in being a queen. I am content where I am." Genuine sincerity rang clear and unmistakable in her words.

"I can... respect that. You are a formidable foe and you have proven that you can handle anyone who gets in your way of what you want. One last question, was it easy to usurp your grandfather?"

"Yes, that's because he didn't learn the most important lesson a man could ever learn."

"What's that?"

"Never underestimate a girl. Especially a Quincy girl."

Both girls smiled at that and clicked their glasses together in a toast.

"Now I have a question for you," the young auburn politician said. "Where do you and your heart lie with Mr. Ayasegawa?"

A simple question that roused a thousand answers and she couldn't bring herself to voice a single one.

* * *

><p>After three months of being away from home would all change by tomorrow night for them. Zola, Min and Colette would be returning to their respective homes as well with promises to visit and stay in contact. All of their belongings and souvenirs they picked up in their spare time were packed away and ready for the flight home in the coming morning.<p>

Everyone was gathered in the dining room for one last meal together. Ichigo insisted on staying despite Uryu's reluctance. Rukia was having fun playing with Min's dog which she thought looked like a bizarre canine like rabbit. Renji and Zola were spending time to get to know one another.

The only ones not present were Naoko and Yumichika, who had gone to retrieve her. He knew exactly where she was and the soft music he could hear was a good hint. He nudged the door to the dance studio-like room open.

There she was, twirling and moving gracefully to the music. Her limbs moved with such fluidity that her whole routine was like one constant movement. Naoko did another spin and her hair, hanging loose and free, swirled around her like a cape.

The song ended and stopped in mid-pose like a real ballerina would at the end of her song. The next sound that filled the room was Yumichika's lone clapping. He strode up to Naoko with a slight hobble, his ankles having not fully recovered yet.

"I just love these private shows of yours. You truly area divine dancer," he said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you," Naoko answered.

A slow song wafted from the stereo next. Yumichika offered her his hand which she took. He gently slid his hands in place as did she. Slowly the couple swayed together with the music. Naoko soon encircled her arms around his neck and Yumichika wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yumichika, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Angelica's promotion reminded me of something. Have you decided if you're going to take Captain Flynn's offer and become his lieutenant?"

"I almost completely forgot about that. I still have no idea, do you think I should?"

Naoko half-shrugged, "You're certainly strong enough but the choice is ultimately yours. You can stay where you feel most at home or you can take a chance."

He tucked her head under his chin, "Well, I'll have the whole flight home to think it over, maybe then I'll come up with a decision."

"One more question," Naoko said as they continued to slowly dance.

"You're curious today aren't you? What else do you want to know?"

"Back in the dungeon, where we found you and Nemu, when you used your sword on my brother and I. Why did those flowers turn out differently? Normally they're a solid azure and then periwinkle color."

The Soul Reaper let out a slow breath, "To be honest I'm not entirely sure. Kujaku thinks it is because you and I share... a deep connection. He thinks that the bond we have is what changed the flower that came from you. As for your brother I think the same applies except with Nemu."

"Are you sure it wasn't because I was a Quincy?" Naoko asked, feeling a little skeptical at his answer.

"That's what I thought too. But I've taken reiatsu from Soul Reapers, Hollows and Arrancar and they've all turned out the same. They even tasted the same—"

"Wait, they actually have a taste?" The princess interrupted. This was interesting.

"In a sense yes. It is difficult to describe. They have a flavor and yet they don't. But your flower... had a very distinct taste. It tasted cool and sweet with a slight spiciness, that's the best I can describe it," he answered though he felt unsatisfied with his own description. It was the truth; the flavor of Naoko's essence was indescribable. It was something one had to experience for themselves in order to understand.

But Naoko accepted it, "Sweet, spicy and cool all over, yeah that sounds like me alright. I take it I was... delicious?"

The pair couldn't help but chuckled at how ridiculous the question sounded. Yumichika then tenderly cupped Naoko's soft pale cheek, his thumb grazing her cheekbone.

"You tasted divine. I felt like I was slaking a long present thirst inside my soul."

Naoko could sympathize. She knew what it felt like to have a pain or hunger or thirst buried inside her soul finally satisfied because of him.

_I think... no, I know I'm ready. _

"Yumichika," she said seriously. She drew back a little and looked him directly in the eyes. "I have gone back and forth with myself and others about this. I thought keeping you away for the sake of my royal image was the reason why.

"But then I realized it was because of the deep emotions I felt for you and that terrified me in ways no Hollow ever could. I will stop cowering in fear of what has happened in the past and what has yet to happen when I allow myself to feel such feelings for someone else."

The two gazed at each other. Naoko plucking up and keeping her resolve together and Yumichika waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Yumichika, I love you."

Hearing those words... after waiting what felt like so long... the Soul Reaper couldn't even begin to describe the warm powerful emotions coursing through him. Naoko felt that as well, feelings of relief and joy mixing together.

He cupped her jaw, "I love you as well, my princess."

Soul Reaper and Quincy pressed their lips together, sealing together a broken bond deep in their hearts and souls.

* * *

><p><strong>*That's a wrap, folks! <strong>

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing this story, whether from the very beginning or every now and then. I valued each one. If you guys still want me to do a Q&A chapter send me your questions via PM. Be on the lookout for the "bonus chapter" and my M-Rated one-shot and my upcoming story "**_**The Flaming Fox**_**". **

**Gin: Is it about me?**

**Me: No, it isn't. But I am going to have you still co-host my ANs along with Seirin and Ayame if they're interested. For some reason the audience seems to like you. **

***Gin smiles in a non-creepier way for once.***

**About Colette talking about the Wars of the Roses, that's sort of a hint for the sequel to this fic. Though it's more like Wars of the Chrysanthemums. **

**I love you all and you have been amazing in sticking with me through another year-long fanfic. I hope you'll all continue to review my future stories and review them. So if you could for old times' sake review this chapter. **

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!* **


	58. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter: Meeting the Gotei 13 Reprise

***Happy New Year's Eve! Here is the bonus chapter I promised. Hope you like~! I've also posted my M-Rated chapter too. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a lot of OCs.***

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Naoko and the others had returned from Germany. School started up soon and Naoko had a comfortable routine. It felt nice to go to school this year and not have an approaching war looming overhead. She felt like a normal teenager for once.<p>

After another day of school Naoko stepped inside her home. The house didn't have the exact same feel to it that it did when her grandmother was still alive. But Naoko continued to live there because it was still her home. The hospice clinic that was attached to her home was under her name but because she was underage any legal business had to be done by her father.

He swore to talk any decision regarding the clinic with Naoko first and she made sure to get that in writing.

"Naoko, there's a package on the table for you," Rei said when she saw the Quincy walking in.

Rei was a nurse who had worked at the clinic for as long as Naoko could remember. Her mother was the first person her grandparents had hired to work for them and Rei followed her mother's footsteps. She was a nice, smart woman with hazel eyes and soft long brown hair.

She was also handy to have around because, like her mother, she was somewhat spiritually aware. Rei was also very good at knowing when to turn a blind eye or not ask questions when something or someone strange crossed her path.

Naoko walked into the dining room to sure enough find a long white box with a large green and white bow and a card. The green and white bow gave her a hint as to who this package may be from. But just to be sure she opened the card.

'_Naoko, this was delivered to the shop while you and Uryu were gone. It was something your grandmother left you two though I think you'll get more use out of it then he will. _

_Sincerely, K. Urahara._

_P.S. This counts as my birthday gift to you. XD' _

_Cheap bastard_, Naoko thought irritably. But that irritation was quickly replaced with curiosity as to what her grandmother left them. She thought they had settled her family member's respective inheritances. She lifted the cover to reveal a katana nestled in a nest of tissue paper.

The scabbard was snow white; the hilt was white and sky blue. The guard was silver and carved into the shape of a Celtic cross. Intricate scroll work was carved into the cross and if Naoko looked closely she could see crescent moons in there. The blade was pristine and looked as if it had just been made.

_Why would my grandmother leave us a sword?_ Naoko turned the weapon around trying to find an inscription or something that would give her a hint. But she found nothing and there was no note or letter buried in the tissue paper either. She set the sword in the box and closed the lid just as Rei popped her head in.

"Naoko, you have some... guests waiting for you at the door."

The Quincy teen walked back to the front door to see three familiar faces. She chuckled and set her hands on her hips.

"It's only been a month; did you guys really miss me that much?"

Zola and Min laughed before throwing their arms around Naoko who returned the gesture. Colette stood stiffly by the door. When Naoko finished hugging the two girls she shook hands with the Frenchwoman. The only person she exchanged physical pleasantries with was her boyfriend Armel.

"So what brings you guys here?" Naoko asked after ushering them into the living room to sit.

"Well, you did say to stop by when we had the chance. We thought it'd be a nice birthday surprise if we visited," Colette explained primly. Her cold stiff behavior had a more friendly edge to it; at least that's what Naoko believed.

"Can we visit the Gotei like you said?" Zola asked almost like a child reminding an adult of a promise they made them.

"She just wants to see that red haired lieutenant," Min giggled girlishly.

Zola's dark skinned face seemed to grow darker, "Th—That is not true!"

The other girls, even Colette, laughed at Zola's obvious reaction. Gossiping and sharing laughs with girls her age made Naoko feel like a normal teenager with an abnormal life. _This actually works out nicely. I can take them to meet everyone and I can interrogate Urahara about that sword._

* * *

><p>Stanley Marcus Flynn was bored. So bored that it wasn't even funny. He'd rather be practicing his Japanese writing and doing paperwork. He had been living here for almost a year and he was still struggling with reading and writing Japanese. Luckily his teacher, Sakura, was patient with him.<p>

But back to Stanley's boredom predicament. He was in another captain's meeting and the Head Captain was droning on about something, the American had tuned out what it was a while ago. Everyone else looked asleep or were spacing out.

Kyoraku had his hat pulled over his eyes, trying to block out the light in the room that was aggravating his current hangover. Kisuke had his hat covering his eyes too, a late night of experimenting and inventing taking its toll. Sakura, standing next to Stanley, had her eyes hooded, caught between paying attention and daydreaming. Everyone else looked like that, eyes half or completely closed and were sleeping or daydreaming.

_Maybe I've got something up my sleeves that can lighten up this meeting_. He started digging in his baggy sleeves, a benefit to wearing a kimono. There was a deck of cards for those emergency poker games, flask of scotch, and a bag of marbles and oh, there's something. He pulled out a slim silver laser pointer.

_Oh, the things I could do with you, my little friend_, he thought mischievously.

He pressed the little button on the pointer and a tiny red dot appeared on the floor. No one noticed it save for Yoruichi. Her gold eyes locked on to the tiny dot with fascination like a cat with a mouse. An idea hit Stanley and he knew he couldn't pass it up even if it meant he'd be maimed for it.

As nonchalantly as possible he moved the little dot this way and that. The cat woman's eyes followed the dot, her fascination growing though her face remained calm. If she had a tail Stanley was sure it would be swishing around like a cat about to pounce. The American continued to move the dot until her head snapped in each direction the dot stopped.

_Oh yeah, a cat ready to pounce alright_, he thought with growing amusement. Yoruichi moved her body like a cat snaking into position to jump its prey. Her feline habits were kicking in and she couldn't control the growing desire to pounce that strange tiny light.

Stanley flicked his wrist and meant for the dot to stop at the Head Captain's feet. Instead it landed on the middle of his beard. And Yoruichi pounced at that moment and it took only three seconds for the whole place to fall into loud chaos. People were shouting curses, exclamations of confusion and laughter at the sight of Yoruichi and Yamamoto on the floor together.

The American found himself feeling a little bad, _maybe I went a little too far..._

* * *

><p>"He humiliated you, Lady Yoruichi! Why aren't you upset?" Soi Fon said angrily.<p>

"Calm down, Soi Fon. It was a harmless prank, even I thought it was funny and you can't blame Flynn for wanting to shake things up. You know how boring those meetings can get," Yoruichi said with a smile. "Besides, who says I'm going to let this go unpunished?"

The lieutenant realized what she meant and did feel a little better knowing that justice was going to be delivered.

"Yoruichi-sensei!"

The two women turned to see Naoko waving at them and being followed by three other odd looking young women. A red head, a very tall dark skinned woman and a petite Chinese girl with green eyes and a strange tiny dog in her arms.

"Hello there Naoko. Who are your friends here?" The tan feline woman asked jovially.

The Quincy made the proper introductions. When Soi Fon found out they were foreigners she wrinkled her nose and Yoruichi gave her a light elbow jab in the side. Min's dog Chen didn't seem fond of the lieutenant, if his growling at her was anything to go by.

"You are the one they call "The Goddess of Flash" correct?" Zola asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

Yoruichi gave a proud nod, "That's right. Why do you ask?"

"You are said to be the fastest Soul Reaper in all of Soul Society."

"She_ is_ the fastest," Soi Fon corrected, though that went ignored.

Zola continued, "Would you be interested in a foot race against a member of the fastest Quincy clan in the world?"

* * *

><p>"How did I get roped into this?" Byakuya said despondently.<p>

"Simple Byakuya-bou," the captain twitched in controlled anger when she addressed him with that name. "We needed a third member to make this race interesting. Plus I need to prove I can still kick your ass in a good old fashion race."

The noble captain gave a small huff. Yoruichi stood between him and Zola on the roof of the Second Division building. Zola couldn't help but steal glances at the other Soul Reaper. Long ebony hair, ivory skin and the personality of a marble statue.

_This is Renji's captain and Rukia's brother? How could someone as warm and animated as Renji stand serving under this man? And his sister is so friendly and talkative, I bet this man says less than a hundred words a day,_ the African princess thought.

Yoruichi gently nudged Zola, bringing her out of her thoughts. "A little tip for you. Don't focus on the people you're racing against. Just focus solely on reaching the finish line. Eyes on the prize, you know?"

She nodded and swallowed thickly, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Racers take your places," Colette said loudly. She had lost at rock-paper-scissors and was forced to say behind and act as the official. Everyone else was at the finish line almost half a mile away. "Get set. Go!"

The three racers took off and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Zola pushed her legs as fast as they could carry her. She heeded Yoruichi's advice and didn't dare peek to her right at her opponents; instead she focused solely on the finish line. Her legs burned and ached as she pushed them harder than she ever had before. This wasn't like racing against the other children in her village; she was going up against two Soul Reaper captains.

The finish line was coming up fast and Zola forced another burst of speed. She crossed it and tumbled to the ground panting heavily. Her arms shook from the heavy exertion so Naoko and Min helped her stand.

"I haven't run that hard in years," Yoruichi laughed. "So who won Kisuke?"

The bucket hat captain reviewed the video of the race frame-by-frame right up to the finish line. "Looks like you, my dear."

"Oh yeah! I still got it," she cheered. Soi Fon blushed with pride and joy.

"Well... second place isn't that bad Captain," Renji said, trying to ease the sting of defeat for his captain.

"Actually that's not quite right. Miss Zola came in second by a hairs breadth before Byakuya," Kisuke interrupted.

Everyone looked at him with widened eyes before bursting out laughing and congratulatory slaps on Zola's back. Byakuya promptly left after giving her a stiff brief bow. Renji followed but not before flashing her a grin and wave. It was that acknowledgement that lit a blazing hot blush on Zola's cheeks.

"I see that blush," Yoruichi teased. "You have a crush on dear Renji."

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks so," Min whispered to Naoko.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you haven't been made a lieutenant sooner," Colette commented as she daintily sipped her tea. Green tea was obviously an acquired taste, one she had yet to acquire.<p>

"Was that a compliment, Miss Desrosier?" Yumichika asked wryly.

She fixed him with a blank stare, "Yes, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it then," he said smiling that handsome cunning smile that still made Naoko's heart race.

He adjusted the Third Division lieutenant's band on his right arm. Captain Flynn had been ecstatic that Yumichika accepted his offer and the rest of Seireitei were stunned to say the least. Yumichika certainly was strong enough but _no one_ had _ever_ thought he'd leave the Eleventh Division. People couldn't picture Ikkaku and Yumichika in separate divisions, everyone thought those two would die then let that happen.

Though before he left there was one thing he had to get off his chest first.

"So was Ikkaku as mad at you as you feared he'd be when you showed him your real shikai?" Naoko asked, sitting down next her boyfriend.

He shook his head, "Not really, shocked is more like. So was the captain, I thought he was going to pass out. Yachiru didn't care but she thought the vines were very pretty. He was madder at himself for making me think it was alright to hide who I was."

"You two are still friends, right?"

Yumichika smiled warmly at his girlfriend. A smile that was light and free from any secret burden he was carrying, "We've been through a lot worse than this, so of course we're still friends"

"Yumichika, are you starting your own harem in here or something?" The voice of Stanley Marcus Flynn rang out as he entered his office. He headed from his personal liquor cabinet.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking?" The lieutenant asked with a raised brow.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," the American replied cheerily until he noticed that the best of his stock was missing.

"Oh, Stanley~!" Everyone rushed to the window to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon standing on a rooftop holding various bottles of alcohol. The tan woman was tauntingly dangling a decanter of scotch.

"Give that back! That's my best stuff!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" Yoruichi laughed as she and her trusty lieutenant darted away.

"Hang on babies, Daddy's coming!" He cried out as ran after the two women.

After a minute of silence Min asked, "Are things always this... interesting here in Seireitei?"

"Alice's Wonderland makes more sense than this place," Colette observed.

"At least there is never a dull moment," Naoko added sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Is he really a...?"<p>

"Yes."

"But he looks so young."

"Appearance and age don't necessarily correspond with each other in Soul Society."

"Is his hair naturally white?"

"Yes."

"Can I... hug him?"

"I wouldn't."

"I guess they'll let anyone become a captain if they can swing a sword well enough."

It was Colette's barb that broke the back of the camel that was Hitsugaya's patience. His brow twitched and a red vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Ishida, if are through with parading your_ friends_ through my division, may I suggest you leave now?" The short icy captain growled.

"Captain and hear you always tell me you don't think you're attractive. Why, you would look so cute dressed up like Hugh Heffner and a bunch of bunny girls sitting around you," his busty lieutenant squealed.

Hitsugaya's brow twitched dangerously now, "Matsumoto..."

"Okay time to go," Naoko said when she sensed serious danger approaching. "Come on, I'll take you guys to my favorite division."

* * *

><p>"I think you may have been on to something about your Alice and Wonderland comment," Zola said to Colette.<p>

A small giggling pink haired girl with a lieutenant's badge had launched herself into Naoko's arms. She squealed "Puppy!" as Naoko hugged her tightly.

"Hello to you too Yachiru. Do you know where Captain is?" Naoko asked.

"Kenny's out in the training grounds playing with some new members," the little girl cheered happily.

"Good, because I've got something I want to show him," the Quincy princess set the lieutenant back on the ground.

"You must be Puppy's friends. Come on, Puppy's going to play with Kenny," Yachiru grabbed Colette's hand and lead the girls after Naoko.

"Who's Kenny?" Min asked. Zola shrugged.

* * *

><p>"She's not actually going to," Zola gulped. "Fight him is she?"<p>

"So she is suicidal after all," Colette said flatly.

"Don't worry, Naoko has survived sparring against Captain Zaraki before and she'll survive this," Yumichika said dismissively.

"You mean she's done this before? !" All three girls said in appalled unison.

"Is she insane?" Min asked.

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged looks before they burst out laughing.

"You know, I think anyone who has crossed paths with Naoko Ishida has thought that at least once," the Third Seat said.

Naoko casually walked into the training grounds when she may as well be walking into the den of a starving mad lion. She wrapped her fingers lazily around the hilt of her grandmother's sword that rested on her hip. Captain Zaraki sensed new prey and his trademark toothy grin spread over his lips.

"Come back for another round, Princess?"

Said princess's eye twitched at the tone he used to address her. She pulled out the sword, "If you mean another round of kicking your ass then yes."

Zaraki's smile grew and he let out a roar of laughter before charging at her. Naoko smiled calmly and lifted her crescent moon sword to parry his rivaling saw-toothed sword.

Naoko breathed in and swung her sword gracefully down, _I'm home._

* * *

><p>A pair of svelte arms wrapped around Naoko's waist from behind and she smelled the familiar scent of lilac and lilies.<p>

"Hey there beautiful," Yumichika's silky voice purred in her ear.

"Hey there yourself," she returned as she craned her neck to give him a peck on the lips.

The Soul Reaper rested his chin on her shoulder, "Would you look at that. Soul Reapers and Quincies sitting together in peace."

Everyone was now seated in the Thirteenth Division's gardens. Colette teasing Ichigo, Zola flittering with Renji and Rukia talking with Min. Naoko looked on with contentment and satisfaction.

_Quincies and Soul Reapers can live in peace and the proof is right in front of me... and wrapped behind me_, she thought as she leaned back against Yumichika.

"So did you ask Urahara about the sword your grandmother left you?"

"Yes and he said he'd look into it. I doubt he'd tell me even if he did find something," Naoko replied, remembering Urahara's dismissive cheery and dissatisfying answers to her questions.

"What does it matter? It's yours now and I must say you looked quite beautiful and formidable wielding it. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a Soul Reaper in your past life," he purred.

That elicited a sincere laugh from her. Yumichika then scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the others. The perfect image of a Soul Reaper knight carrying his Quincy princess.

* * *

><p><em>Well this is... ironic and really unexpected<em>, Kisuke thought as he leaned back in his chair. He studied what was on the computer screen thoughtfully.

"So are you going to report to Naoko what you found?" Nemu asked, standing behind him.

"All I said was that I was going to look into the mystery of her sword and tell her if I found anything. Which," he promptly pressed the 'delete' button. "I didn't."

"So you're going to lie?" His lieutenant said flatly.

"Not lie, my dear Nemu. Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he chirped while waving his fan.

Nemu sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away. Kisuke's shadowed eyes slid back to the screen; he rested his fan lightly against his lips. _One cannot have a life or afterlife without irony; it's what makes the little details and big pictures interesting. And I have a feeling that things are about to get very interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>*Done, last chapter. Happy New Year's Eve to you all. I want to say again how much I've appreciated the reviews and attention you've all given this story. It's your feedback that has kept me going, inspired me and made me feel like spending all this time on this story really was worth it. <strong>

**I was thinking of posting a character and song list for this story if you guys are interested. I also have an idea for an alternate ending to this fic, it's darker and more angst, just to warn you. A Q&A chapter is still up in the air but I need you guys to send me questions either for me or the characters about the story or anything you're dying to know. **

**Please review and let me know about those chapters.***


End file.
